


Ice Death

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, MagoSoph, MagoSophShido, Magocest/Shidocest, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 216,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Just some drabbles I wrote for MagoSoph on the weekends that I feel are too short to post separately.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov, Security Chief Shidou/Demon Lord's Arm Sofia, Sofia Sakharov/Shidou Magoroku/Security Chief Shidou
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s… this old legend about a house.” Kyoya-sama crossed his legs on his seat, “About a boy who died inside. Some might say that his body is still haunting the place.”

“Kyoya? Are you serious?” Rouga was skeptical about this. He didn’t believe it. Why would the grey-haired believe it?

Sophia shot a cold dagger at him for daring to question their master. However, she was in the same wave of suspicion as he was.

“Yes.” Kyoya-sama flashed a smile to his dear friend before glancing back at Sophia, “That’s why I would like for you, Sophia, to investigate it.”

She nodded, “Da.”

\----------

“You don’t seriously believe that Kyoya is right about this, do you?”

Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He doubted that Sophia believed in the idea of ghosts, either. 

“No, not really.” She packed the necessary gear for hunting. She would never question his orders. “But I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either.

“There’s not a single ghost. They just don’t exist, I hope you know that.” Rouga wanted her to see Kyoya’s flaws. “You won’t find what you’re looking for.”

“How can you be so sure? Nothing's ever guaranteed.”

Rouga frowned, “How many missions did we go on with the intent of looking for ghosts to help him?”

“A few.”

Yamazaki Davide. Gremlin (Oomori Retsu). Kuchinawa Terumi. They all failed to bring Kyoya-sama what they wanted but despite that, Kyoya wasn’t giving up. She denied it. Ghost really didn’t exist, after all. It was all she concluded. 

She dutifully nodded with a Da from Kyoya-sama orders. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. _Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature._

“You may not like it, Rouga.” Sophia grabbed her back and went towards the door, “But it’s best just to accept it.”

\------------

_What happened? Where am I?_

He panicked at first, freaking out about this state. Dramatically shouting and whining, throwing his arms around. 

He arose in a dark place much like this. His long-forgotten home.

Why was he like this? And why was he here, in this old disgusting place? Who was he? Why was he here? He would ask questions that hung tightly in the air. And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! The answers never came to him. No one else could answer these as nobody could hear in the first place. 

All he could remember was his name… **_Shido Magoroku._ **

Death.

He’s dead.

He knew that!

He refused to accept it. This was an outcome he couldn’t accept!

How could he be dead?! What happened? Why him?! Who was he?! 

His ghost-like figure continuously floating in this building, being attached here as his thoughts were still muddled with confusion. He guessed that he was supposed to come to terms with everything. He didn’t want to. Instead, he complained and whined. 

People would come and go, always leaving him but they could never see him from the air.

He heard people talk about the legend in this home. They would travel around his rooms, looking for answers. 

Him, a legend? He liked the sound of that. It made him feel as if he was on top. Which he believed he was. He grinned proudly. Yes, he was. The greatest legend in history, Shido Magoroku!”

He noticed a few boys enter the location. A few teens boys with backpacks and cameras. Camping gear almost. Magoroku was curious to see them. New people? He raised a brow, as he wondered what they were doing here.

“Yo, look at this vest.” The boy looked at it. 

Magoroku felt his ghost-like body tensed up. 

“H-Hey! Wait a second!” He shouted as he reached out his hand as if trying to stop them. 

“If you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!”

They couldn’t hear him, as the boy dropped the vest to the floor. He didn’t want them to possibly ruin anything from within the home. Something about this vest triggered something within him to panic. As if he was remembering the value of it means to him. A lost memory? He wasn’t so sure but his mind wasn’t focused on those answers.

“Ahh?!” 

The boys in the room laughed maliciously as he mocked the ghost. 

“Yo, come out little ghost. Show me the legend.”

“Don’t mock it, it just might show.”

“Nah, this ghost is probably more afraid of us than us being afraid of it.”

He got offended. How dare these people mess with him?! How rude! Hasn’t anyone taught them not to talk ill of the dead?! He’ll show these ignorant fools.

“Oh! I got it!” He could move things, too. Couldn’t he? Then he’ll just have to teach these fools to mess with him. He maliciously grinned, “I’ll get them good!” If they want to be afraid, then he’ll give the show. His navy eyes cast on the three figures, “You guys better be prepared to face me.” They couldn’t hear him anyway. He was confident in his plans, that he knew was going to work as he should.

He watched with slight amusement as the boys' faces paled. 

"Ahhh hahaha! In your face!!" 

_‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’_

Just in case… as they say. 

It was fair. A completely fair match with ignorant fools like them. 

“How are you feeling now?” His tone was a mocking one, “I'm feeling right up my alley.”

There was no trace of laughter in their voices, only horror. 

“Let’s get out of here!”

“Yeah, man!”

They ran out of the area like scare little kittens in their gloves. Magoroku had found a slight joy from this. It amused him. The joy of watching fools below him fall to their knees and bowing. He couldn’t help it, that's better than everyone else!

“That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second.” 

He had to do this more often.

\------------

This house was a dreary place. 

She entered from one of the back panels, flashlight in hand. The whole place was quite dark, as it didn’t have any natural light. The area was devoid of anything from what her sights can see. She kept a lookout just in case something would unknowingly pop out at her. Who knows what might happen in an old place like this?

Kyoya-sama always told her to be ready for anything. And he listened to those words. She was always ready for battle. A ruthless woman who will go to any weights or lengths to carry out his wishes. Even if that meant giving her life for his notion. Her power was unmatched.

She could tell this place wasn’t being used by the dusk that sat on the items. This place was very dusky. As expected, no one bothered to clean this place. That’s because no one lived here, either. The thick air felt crisp. It was cold. But she loved the cold. She’s used to be cold. It didn’t bother her. 

The only sound was her thoughts and the floorboard creaking.

\------------

**_Creak._ **

Huh? He blinked and flinched from surprise. The creaking of the floorboards from within another room filled his head. What was that? Was someone else here with him?! Or it just so happens that an animal got inside? Was someone here to prank him again? That happened a lot around here. He peered up from his room almost instantly. 

He swung the corner, peering from the edges. That's when he saw someone. 

Her appearance was icy cold and stoic. Her white hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. She was dawning a fancy dress, with a dark blue long stole strapped. 

She was looking around the room as if she was on the lookout for something.

"Who is that woman?" 

Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. His reaction felt conflicted as to if he met her before. Somewhere. Somehow. As if she’s important but why was that? Who was she? His mind kept questioning this as he kept watching. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely.

Whoever she was, he felt interested in her. Her expression is stoic as he concentrated in front of her as if it was sticking like her eyes were some sort of glue. Shortly, she stopped.

“So the legend really was a fake.”

“Hey! My legend isn’t fake!” 

She paused. Her steps came to a halt. He froze in place.

Tensing from this. Starting confusingly, “Why did she stop?"

A loud voice filled her ears. She sensed it, a presence. She wasn’t alone. Her eyes narrowed from annoyance. She turned her head in the direction.

Wait, what?! He flinched. She was turning her body his way! Why? Could she see him!? Hear him!? 

His eyes stretched in shock as he clumsy dipped, shifting closer towards the wall out of her slight. His body awkwardly arched as he floated behind the wall, panicking.

Silence swelled the area.

He peaked out of the shadows, glancing around. Huh? “Where did she go?” That’s strange.

He wanted to look for whoever this was. He got an idea! Oh! Maybe he could prank her, too? He wanted to see her get scared, too. 

He grinned as he went looking around the area for this woman. He had a plan to get at her. 

\--------

There’s nothing there.

Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes, her eyes glued to that one-stop. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She could easily tell when someone was, a hidden sense of hers. But nothing happened. Her cold icy eyes caught a glimpse of wind but witnessed nothing beyond that. She closed her eyes and turned her head to face the front. 

This was a waste of time. She believed it was nothing important. Her heels picked up and she walked off.

She couldn’t shake off the feeling that she wasn’t alone here. This was pointless. Meaningless. She didn’t like doing meaningless things. She moved to the second floor of this old place. She searched the area thoroughly.

He giggled, “That should do it!”

She found herself pausing. That voice. It was back. Swiftly, she shifted. “Who are you?” Her voice was sternly cold. Her thick and icy sky-blue eyes warily glaring daggers at him.

“Huh?” He instantly drew back with a loud yelp in his tracks. Yikes! His eyes met hers. She was staring directly at him. “W-Wait, you can see me!?”

He was shaken. No way! No one could see him! That’s impossible! He knew that! He knew better to believe that. There’s no way… He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment. Looks like his plans to scare her backfired. This had to be a big twisted joke.

“You’re the one of that legend, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” He proudly smiled, “I’m the greatest legend in history, Shido Magoroku!”

So, this legend about the boy who died here… really was true after all. _‘I should have realized this sooner.’_

“Come with me. It’s important.”

“Huh?” He blinked. That was unexpected.

“He wants you. Kyoya-sama orders.”

“I don’t think I can leave this place.”

“Did you try leaving before?”

“Yes!” He dramatically pouted, “But it won’t work!” 

She stared for a moment. She was not here to listen to his story. In that case, she will just have to bring Kyoya-sama here to run some tests. But she was still able to confirm the legend with her own eyes. She had to report immediately about her findings. She swiftly turned away from him, walking towards the door.

“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. In a rush, he chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here. He wasn’t done talking to her yet!

“I never got your name!”

“There’s no need for you to know that.” 

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re sama or whatever wants me, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He clapped his ghostly hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”

“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!”

\---------

“I never expected that someone could see me.” Magoroku stared out the window, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

Ever since that encounter, he wondered.

“I wonder who else could see me, too.”

\----------

“Ah, Sophia.” Kyoya was playing on his piano. “You’re back so soon.”

“Too soon,” Rouga added from within his corner.

“Da.” She nodded.

“So did you find anything useful?”

“You were right. The legend is true.”

Kyoya found himself pausing in his chair, “Is it, now?”

“That’s correct, sir. As it turned out, I discovered the legend that the legend with the boy was true.”

“Oh?” Kyoya-sama sounded interested.

“I was still able to confirm the ghost with my own eyes”

“What are you saying?” Rouga raised a brow at her.

“I saw the ghost with my own eyes.”

Kyoya stopped playing with the piano, as the room fell silent for a mere moment. Her words hang in the air tentatively. 

“A human being able to see a ghost in person?” Kyoya questioned, his words laden with surprise, “That’s most astounding!”

“I’m as surprised as you are.”

\----------

He floated once he heard the noise coming from the floor below. He noticed four figures from the entrance. Sophia? She’s back. Huh? Who are those males with her? He judged them. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time. 

“Sophia!” He was surprised. Usually, when people came, they would never come back. Then again, he’d scared them so much that they wouldn’t dare enter again. Sophia glanced stoically at the stairs from where he was. Her icy eyes met him. Her expression didn’t change at all and she said nothing back, only gazed.

“Oh my.” The teal-haired dramatically glanced in disgust, “It’s so dusky here. I hope it doesn’t ruin my make-up.”

“Let’s start.”

“Da,” She nodded. It was a swift movement before she focused back on the white-haired next to her.

“Huh?” Magoroku raised a brow, “I wonder what they’re doing.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” The grey one spoke, crossing his arms almost glumpy. “Kyoya. Do you seriously believe this?”

Sophia glared daggers at the grey-haired. She doesn’t like him? 

“Now, now, Rouga.” The one with white and crimson high-lights smiled, “Sophia wouldn’t joke about these things.”

So the white-haired man was named, Kyoya? Was this the same ‘Kyoya-sama’ that she was talking about? And that glumpy grey-haired was named Rouga. 

“I still don’t believe in ghosts, or whatever.”

“What’s wrong, Rouga?” The taller teal-haired teased, “Afraid of a little ghost?”

Magoroku thought of an idea, and that was to fly past this grey-haired.

Rouga tensed up as he felt the wind go against his skin, “What was that?” He turned.

Kyoya turned to look at him, “Rouga?”

Magoroku maliciously laughed, “That’ll show him.”

“Are your preparations complete?” 

“Oh, that? I finished ages ago. When Kyoya-kun first called.” He shifted, almost frowning as he looked into his mirror, “You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin.”

“Da.”

What? Magoroku halted his laughter at those words, seeing that teal-haired was holding a tool from the bag.

“What’s that?”

Only Sophia in the room could hear him from all of the noise. Not even the other three. Yet, she didn’t speak to him, either. Nor tried to make small talk. Instead, she focused stoically on this teal-haired and Kyoya.

“Everything is ready for you to use, Kyoya-sama,” Sophia spoke.

“Well done.” Kyoya didn’t bother to gaze at and turned towards the teal-haired, “Elf?”

“I wonder what this could be?” Elf brought the screen closer to his face, “It’s different from anything we’ve seen before!”

“Let me see.” 

Elf handed him the table and he stared at the ratings. His eyes widened as his body tensed. “How wondrous! The power readings are most astounding.”

“Now that we have this data what should we do, Kyoya-kun?”

“There’s no need to worry,” Kyoya-sama’s voice sounds so reassuring. His lips curved to a smirk, “This is exactly what I’ve been looking for.”

\--------

“Shido.”

A voice from below called his name, as he heard it as clear as day. He tensed. It was finally here again!

“Sophia!” 

  
  


“Sophia?” He floated towards her, “What’s happening?”

“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he didn’t himself afraid of her cold glance of ice. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”

Use him? What does she mean by that? Well, he could be doing more, too. Maybe this Kyoya guy could help his popularity among the world to the roof. Oh! Or maybe he’ll be able to get more power for himself! He might’ve been dead but he wanted to hear his name being said and the legend being known. Oh, he got it! He grinned maliciously. One can never have too much power. But… Just in case, as they say.

“And what if I refuse that offer?”

“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s order.”

\--------

  
  


“You said that you couldn’t leave this place, right?”

  
  
  
  


\------------

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

\---------

Rouga could only stare. As he feared… It can’t be avoided. The project that Kyoya is trying to carry out. 

“Hope you’re having fun with your little ghost friend.”

She turned to the door, finding that the boy was staring at him. Aragami Rouga.

“Why do you keep going back there?” Rouga probably didn’t care. “You know he’s just a ghost, right?”

“I’m just following orders.”

  
  


“Don’t get it wrong. This is just obligatory."

“I understand your frustrations but remember Rouga, you’re not the one calling the shots around here. Neither of us are.”

\--------------

"How did you get here?" 

Magoroku frowned, "Beats me." 

"You don't know?" 

"I don't." His shoulders as he hovered lower towards the floor.

"I still don't know why you can see me here in the first place…" 

\----

"Oh! Sophia! How are you?" 

When he saw her again, he skipped happily towards the girl. She was already sitting down on the chair. The seat that was across from his. Her icy eyes locked with his navy blue for a mere moment.

She turned her head and ignored him. The action caused him to sweatdropped. 

\------

However, behind the closed doors of their room. They sat together. Well, Magoroku would drag himself to her room, knocking on the door loudly. Sophia would open the door annoyingly, asking if he needs something and if it was urgent. Annoyed at his loudness. 

Despite countless attempts, she gave him and let him. Fine. She would say. He smiled as he would enter.

She got used to it rather quickly. As he entered, it was a habit now. 

"Do you think they noticed yet, Sophia?" 

\-------

He clung to her. 

It was apparent trust. 

\------

_Until we meet again._

It wasn't at all surprising that Kyoya-sama managed to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He was always good at getting himself and anyone he worked with without trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It wasn't unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president. 

She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believed she was much better in the hands of the other. That she worked better with a team. How did he place it? Shido helped root her. 

She denied it. She was better working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. He helped her and she thanked him. 'The 

\------

**_Title: Wake From The Cold_ **

He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. The room was fancy, with golden and pure white walls. He found himself lying on something quite soft. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was.

“What’s happening? Where am I?” He confusingly looks around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He felt himself tensing up by the stern voice calling out his name. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before. 

Her appearance was icy cold and stoic. Her white hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name? 

“W-Who are you?”

“There’s no need for you to know that.”

“Oh? Fine then.” He sweatdropped. Well, if this girl doesn’t want to tell her name he at least wants to know why she’s here. “What do you want?”

“He wants you.”

What? Magoroku raised a brow, “Who wants me?” 

“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he wasn’t afraid of her cold glance. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”

“And what if I refuse that offer?”

“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s orders.”

“Wh-What are you saying?” 

“Look closely at your hand, Shido.” 

His hand? He felt a wave of comfort being stripped from him as he listened to her words. How strange he found himself placing his trust in a girl like this. He cast his eyes as he lifted his hands. There was a strange mark on the back of his left hand. How didn’t he notice this sooner? In a panic rush, he sought to get rid of it by rubbing his hand. What is this symbol?! How did he get it?! He yelped loudly, navy eyes being laden with terror.

“Don’t try. It will never come off.”

“That? You can’t mean…” He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze once more. He didn’t want to finish those words but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

“Da.” She nodded, “It’s too late to go back now.”

“Just what exactly are you?”

“A demon.” She leaned forward, giving him a slight smirk filled with malicious intentions. She said it so casually, and stoically, too. As if she wasn’t worried or didn’t care. “Your demon.”

“A demon?” He repeated. Nonsense. No way! Demons are nothing but a folk tale. They simply don’t exist. And he knew that! He knew better to believe that. “There’s no way…” He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment, looking for some lie. Is this some kind of twisted joke?! He couldn’t believe her. “You’re kidding me!”

She leaned up back, replacing her malicious look, “This is no joke.” It wasn’t long before she turned away. “You will listen to Kyoya-sama’s orders. And I’ll start by taking away the things you love most.”

“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. He pushed himself from off the bed and chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here.

“I never got your name!”

“My name is not important.”

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re my demon or whatever, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He cupped his hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”

“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!” 

**_Word count: 700_ **

* * *

He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. A fancy room with golden and pure white walls. It’s too soft. He was on something soft, a bed. He never felt anything so soft and warm before, not even his bed had this amount of comfort. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was.

“What’s happening? Where am I?” He confusingly looks around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He felt himself tensing up by the stern voice calling out his name. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before. 

Her appearance was nothing but icy cold and stoic. White hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name? 

“W-Who are you?”

“There’s no need for you to know that.”

“Oh? Fine then.” He sweatdropped. Well, if this girl doesn’t want to tell her name he at least wants to know why she’s here. “What do you want?”

“He wants you.”

What? Magoroku raised a brow as he blinked, “Who wants me?” 

Naturally, wouldn’t want him? He’s perfect. He’s a genius. He has talents! He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural for someone to be interested in someone like him. It makes sense. It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. So, now there’s one thing left unanswered. But who? That was a question. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time.

“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he didn’t himself afraid of her cold glance of ice. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”

Use him? What does she mean by that? Well, he could be doing more, too. Maybe this Kyoya guy could help his popularity among his peers to the roof. Oh! Or maybe he’ll be able to get more power for himself! Oh, he got it! He grinned maliciously. One can never have too much power. But… Just in case, as they say.

“And what if I refuse that offer?”

“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s order.”

“Wh-What are you saying?” 

“Look closely at your hand, Shido.” 

Huh? His hand? Why? He felt a wave of comfort being stripped from him as he listened to her words. How strange he found himself placing his trust in a girl like this. He cast his eyes as he lifted his hands. There was a strange mark on the back of his left hand. How strange. How didn’t he notice this sooner? In a panic rush, he sought to get rid of it by rubbing his hand. What is this symbol?! How did he get it?! He yelped loudly, navy eyes being laden with terror.

“Don’t try.” She finally said, “It will never come off.”

“That? You can’t mean…” He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze once more. Don’t tell him… Don’t tell him that… He didn’t want to finish those words but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

“Da.” She nodded, “It’s too late to go back now.”

“Just what exactly are you?”

“A demon.” She leaned forward, giving him a slight smirk filled with malicious intentions. She said it so casually, and stoically, too. As if she wasn’t worried or didn’t care. “Your demon.”

“A demon?” He repeated. Nonsense. No way! Demons are nothing but a folk tale. They simply don’t exist. And he knew that! He knew better to believe that. “There’s no way…” He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment, looking for some lie. Is this some kind of twisted joke?! He couldn’t believe her. “You’re kidding me!”

She leaned up back, replacing her malicious look with being stoic. “This is no joke.” It wasn’t long before she turned away. “You will listen to Kyoya-sama’s orders. And I’ll start by taking away the things you love most.”

“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. He pushed himself from off the bed and chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here.

“I never got your name!”

“My name is not important.”

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re my demon or whatever, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He cupped his hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”

“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!”

* * *

It was the start of a cold winter day.

* * *

He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. A fancy room with golden and pure white walls. It’s too soft. He was on something soft, a bed. He never felt anything so soft and warm before, not even his bed had this amount of comfort. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was.

“What’s happening? Where am I?” He confusingly looks around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He felt himself tensing up by the stern voice calling out his name. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before. 

Her appearance was nothing but icy cold and stoic. White hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name? 

“W-Who are you?”

“There’s no need for you to know that.”

“Oh? Fine then.” He sweatdropped. Well, if this girl doesn’t want to tell her name he at least wants to know why she’s here. “What do you want?”

“He wants you.”

What? Magoroku raised a brow as he blinked, “Who wants me?” 

Naturally, wouldn’t want him? He’s perfect. He’s a genius. He has talents! He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural for someone to be interested in someone like him. It makes sense. It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. So, now there’s one thing left unanswered. But who? That was a question. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time.

“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he didn’t himself afraid of her cold glance of ice. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”

Use him? What does she mean by that? Well, he could be doing more, too. Maybe this Kyoya guy could help his popularity among his peers to the roof. Oh! Or maybe he’ll be able to get more power for himself! Oh, he got it! He grinned maliciously. One can never have too much power. But… Just in case, as they say.

“And what if I refuse that offer?”

“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s order.”

“Wh-What are you saying?” 

“Look closely at your hand, Shido.” 

Huh? His hand? Why? He felt a wave of comfort being stripped from him as he listened to her words. How strange he found himself placing his trust in a girl like this. He cast his eyes as he lifted his hands. There was a strange mark on the back of his left hand. How strange. How didn’t he notice this sooner? In a panic rush, he sought to get rid of it by rubbing his hand. What is this symbol?! How did he get it?! He yelped loudly, navy eyes being laden with terror.

“Don’t try.” She finally said, “It will never come off.”

“That? You can’t mean…” He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze once more. Don’t tell him… Don’t tell him that… He didn’t want to finish those words but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

“Da.” She nodded, “It’s too late to go back now.”

“Just what exactly are you?”

“A demon.” She leaned forward, giving him a slight smirk filled with malicious intentions. She said it so casually, and stoically, too. As if she wasn’t worried or didn’t care. “Your demon.”

“A demon?” He repeated. Nonsense. No way! Demons are nothing but a folk tale. They simply don’t exist. And he knew that! He knew better to believe that. “There’s no way…” He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment, looking for some lie. Is this some kind of twisted joke?! He couldn’t believe her. “You’re kidding me!”

She leaned up back, replacing her malicious look with being stoic. “This is no joke.” It wasn’t long before she turned away. “You will listen to Kyoya-sama’s orders. And I’ll start by taking away the things you love most.”

“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. He pushed himself from off the bed and chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here.

“I never got your name!”

“My name is not important.”

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re my demon or whatever, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He cupped his hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”

“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!” 

* * *

“What’s up, Eden?”

“Mister Kurayashiki.” Her pink eyes locked with diminutive crimson red ones, “Thank you for coming. Please, take a seat.” She lifted her gloved hand, gesturing towards the large sofa that was off to the side, “I’ll be right with you after I take my break.” She spoke, “Is that alright with you?”

“Of course.” He didn’t mind it, “You’re fine with this, right?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

At her request, he came to the academy. Her office was quite spacious as his red eyes glanced around the room. He was surprised, though. Surprised that she’d called him here instead this time. She must’ve got something significant.

He sat on the large furniture inside the room as she worked as she wanted. With legs spread and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his chest. His red eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears. He glanced over to the desk when she articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. 

The students who entered would notice him and ask, to which Eden would flatly but politely tell them he was visiting their school for a special meeting and don’t mind him. The students didn’t question further but waved or smiled at him.

She didn’t tell them of their relationship. It wasn’t because she was nervous, she never is nervous as far as he knew she was very courageous and that’s why he likes her, but rather they kept to themselves about their relationship. He didn’t mind, he wasn’t so sure that his clan would understand, despite being the heir. 

He was trained to be the best, and not really focus on relationships much but he was drawn to her. Ever since he met her, he admitted he liked her. Those feelings only grew over time. He wanted to learn more about her, finding her interested. Something about the blonde disguise as an angel interested him. Despite not obtaining a win-win relationship he wanted, it slowly didn’t bother him anymore, shockingly. But of course, being Vile Ranma’s old partner and having a win-win relationship with him; made Eden skeptical. And her Buddy, Gavriel was as worried and advised Eden to be careful around him. Daijirou couldn’t blame either of them. 

Gradually, after the blonde discovered Daijirou was always true to his words, the more comfortable they became. They talked more and became friends along the way. It sorta blossoms. They usually hung out in silent locations, mostly to themselves. 

Once she was done, she removed herself from the desk and placed the folders neatly in stacks. She took care of the paperwork. He noticed her walking towards them. It turned out, working on the paperwork was longer than she’d expected. She was the Saint Order Academy’s junior high school’s student council president. So she was busy but he also was busy with his clan. 

"I shall express my remorse and apologize for your wait.” She swiftly bowed, “My apologies to keep you waiting for so long, Mister Kurayashiki.” She thought it was only proper to act.

“Waiting here wasn’t all so bad.” 

"You must be bored sitting here, aren’t you?”

“Not at all.” He had some patients. His lips curved to smirk, “Watching you work is quite enjoyable. But you owe me for keeping me waiting.”

“Very well.” She hummed as her pink eyes remained sealed in focus to him, “What do you have in mind?”

“Initiate a match with me.”

“You wish to Buddyfight me?” She was taken off guard, he could tell. But they never had a Buddyfight together before, either. This was new.

He nodded, “Of course. I’ll be winning the match, though.”

“Quite confident but I disagree.”

Daijirou smirked, “You’re going to have to prove it to me.”

“Very well. I accept your challenge.”

He’s certain he’ll take the win but he also wanted to see how strong she truly was. They were both confident in winning the fight as they luminize their decks and raise the flag, calling her buddies next. As expected, he didn’t hold back, it was as if he was facing Masato again in a buddyfight. Though he must admit, her monsters were just as strong as she was. But he’ll get the title for being the most strongest. To prove it, he’ll beat her with his powerful monsters. He’s certain of his victory.

They were just as strong as they say. From across the field, he noticed her smiling. That smile made his chest clenched as he felt his insides start to burn. What is this deep feeling? It was so strange. She appeared happy and confident. He didn’t feel the urge to wipe that smile off her face but rather was craving to see more of it. 

They couldn’t help but enjoy and beam with the Buddyfight. A part of him didn’t mind not having a win-win relationship with her, spending time here was relaxing. He was correct, she happened to be strong. They both were smiling, clearly enjoying themselves. The whole match was enjoyable for them.

Her smile didn’t fade from her lips as her remaining life points were drained by his attacks. She wasn’t bothered about losing or even felt bad.

“Looks like I win.” Daijirou smirked proudly with a hand at his hip, “Though, I must say, you did quite well in your match against me.”

“Yes. That’s right.” She smiled brightened further, “You did great, as well. You’re as strong as they say.” 

Their eyes locked once more as they both smiled at each other. 

“Mistress Eden.” The voice of her Buddy monster filled the room, “I do not wish to interrupt this moment but it’s getting quite late.”

“That’s fine.”

“What time is it?” He questioned, “I didn’t even notice.”

“Yes. I supposed Buddyfighting with someone you care about would make you lose the track of time,” Gavriel explained. Her smile didn’t flee her lips however there was a slight disturbance. The monster was still happy for the two and for Eden. The monster turned to face the redhead, “You should be getting home as well, Mister Kurayashiki.”

“Our time together has been worthwhile.”

“Likewise.” He smiled back, “We should do this again sometime.”

“We should.” The blonde agreed, “I’ll get my revenge for losing to you earlier today.”

* * *

They share a bed. The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers.

* * *

It was a gut feeling, almost shouting at him to stay up here. Something that told him to stand and gaze at the curtains, hands behind his back. They were closed but he didn’t care. He often did this in the past, it was quite relaxing. Even after everything they’d been together. No matter what he did, the image of the white-haired wouldn’t flee his mind. He wanted her to come back here quickly. 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He knew that voice from anywhere. He felt his body tensed as he flinched. He turned away from the curtains to face a familiar girl of winter ice, “Sophia?” Why was she here? 

It was her, staring at him with her typical stern expression.

“I never expected you, of all people, to come back here.” He raised a brow, “I guess it’s because of Kyoya-sama orders.”

She lowered her head but her expression didn’t tell her thoughts, “I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Oh?” Really? He sounded almost curious but what would she even want to talk about. “What is it that you want to talk about?” He guessed it more important if she was sneaking around the campus just to look for him. He couldn’t help but be curious.

“He has another mission for us.” 

What? Another mission? 

“Before we do that, I have a question, Sophia.” He was serious. She stared at him as he tried to word his question carefully. “Uh, I-It’s about us.”

Sophia, who was stoically gazing at him, eyes widened, body slightly leans back. Clearly being taken off guard of all the things he could’ve possibly asked.

“The only reason we’re working together is because of Kyoya-sama. That is all.”

“This has nothing to do with Kyoya-sama!” He shouted, louder than one would expect. His voice riddled with envy. As he pointed an index finger at her. Was he, Shido Magoroku, the greatest fighter in history, really jealous of the CEO? He refused to believe that he was. He couldn’t get jealous, it just wasn’t in his blood too!

She stared as her eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at him now. 

His shoulders slump with emotion as he casts his gaze towards the floor from defeat. “There has to be something…” Anything. Just something to make this feel more sincere. 

“There’s nothing.” Her tone sounded harsher than it was supposed to be. “It’s best to forget about it.”

Wait, what?! Why? No, he didn’t just want to forget about this. That hurts… 

“You’re lying, Sophia…” Even calling her a lair felt disgusting. He placed all of his trust in her, assuming she was lying about her feelings in the first place. Why does this have to be so difficult?! It’s no fair!

**_This is where you rest... Above a growing flame_ **

He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. A fancy room with golden and pure white walls. It’s too soft. He was on something soft, a bed. He never felt anything so soft and warm before, not even his bed had this amount of comfort. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was.

“What’s happening? Where am I?” He confusingly looks around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He felt himself tensing up by the stern voice calling out his name. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before. 

Her appearance was nothing but cold ice. White hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name?

“W-Who are you?”

“There’s no need for you to know that.”

“Oh? Fine then.” He sweatdropped. Well, if this girl doesn’t want to tell her name he at least wanted why she’s here. “What do you want?”

“He wants you.”

What? Magoroku raised a brow as he blinked, “Who wants me?” Naturally, wouldn’t want him? He’s perfect. He’s a genius. He has talents! He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural for someone to be interested in someone like him. It makes sense. It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. So, now there’s one thing left unanswered. But who? That was a question. He’ll judge the ranks for himself.

“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he didn’t himself afraid of her cold glance of ice. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”

Use to him? What does she mean by that? Well, he could be doing more, too. Maybe this Kyoya guy could help his popularity amount his peers to the roof. Oh! Or maybe he’ll be able to get more power for himself! Oh, he got it! He grinned maliciously. One can never have too much power. But… Just in case, as they say.

“And what if I refuse that offer?”

“That’s not possible.” 

She closed her eyes as his enlarged.

“What are you saying?”

“Look closely at your hand, Shido.” 

Huh? His hand? Why? He cast his eyes as he lifted his hands. There was a strange mark on the back of his left hand. How strange. How didn’t he notice this sooner? In a panic rush, he sought to get rid of it by rubbing his hand. 

“Don’t try.” She finally said, “It will never come off.”

“That? You can’t mean…” He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze once more. He didn’t want to finish those words.

“Da.” She nodded, “It’s too late to go back now.”

“Just what exactly are you?”

“A demon.” She leaned forward, giving him a slight smirk filled with malicious intentions. She said it so casually, and stoically, too. As if she wasn’t worried or didn’t care. “Your demon.”

“A demon?” He repeated. Nonsense. No way! Demons are nothing but a folk tale. They simply don’t exist. And he knew that! He knew better to believe that. “There’s no way…” He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment, looking for some lie. Is this some kind of twisted joke?! He couldn’t believe her. “You’re kidding me!”

She leaned up back, replacing her malicious look with being stoic. “This is no joke.”

It wasn’t long before she turned away.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regularly report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” His heart began to race faster he began to panic. He pushed himself from off the bed and chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here. “I never got your name!”

“My name is not important.”

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re my demon or whatever, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it.

“In that case…” She closed her eyes, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!” 

Okay, maybe having a demon wasn’t so bad. He did feel less alone.

* * *

Drawing attention: Ordered by their master, Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov goes undercover at a fancy party to investigate

Being asked to impersonate and work overcover wasn’t new. They were used to putting up a false mask in front of others while the two worked behind the scenes.

They wore disguises to remain hidden and to blend with the other guest. Magoroku had simple clothing. A navy blue vest and white-collar that had a red star imprinted on the collar. From the corner of his eyes, he took note of her new look, judging her. Sophia wore a simple white lace undershirt and a patterned and checkered dress, topping it off with a small hat.

“Ahh?!” Someone shoved into him from the side, causing the tan-haired to lose his balance on the floor with a loud yelp. He tsk in pain as he winced. The fall was harder than expected. Her cold icy eyes could only watch as the action unfolded.

“Hey!” Magoroku raised his hand, pointing an index finger coldly at the one who dares push him, “Watch where you’re going!”

What? This guy’s mocking laugher filled the already thick air, provoking the boy to get more annoyed by the second. How dare he laugh at him! Shido Magoroku! How rude! Who does this person think he is? He hated it. Magoroku hated being laughed at, it was annoying. He’ll show him. 

“Stop that laughing!”

“Shido.” 

Magoroku kept his gaze coldly at the figure as he got up from the floor. The two glared at one another, which happened to draw a lot of attention from the guests. Who is this guy? 

His eyes widened again as he felt his collar being yanked. Letting out a loud yelp as he felt himself being dragged. 

“Where are we going?”

She stopped when no one was around, seemingly dead of any life. 

Magoroku lifted his hands and began to wipe his pants and vest from any dirt that might’ve made itself known on his clothes. Magoroku was so busy glaring annoyingly and pouting at the figure that he forgot to wipe himself when he got up earlier. He groaned complaints underneath his breath as he did so. “Who is that guy?”

“It’s not my fault!” This isn’t his fault at all! It was that guy’s fault. He wasn’t watching where he was going. “He pushed me! You’re a witness, Sophia!” Magoroku complained, “I say we band together and kick him out of this party!”

There’s no time for that. It’ll be meaningless to even try that. They weren’t here to kick anyone out of the party, only to investigate thoroughly about the anonymous tip. Kyoya-sama orders.

  
  


“Oh? Fine, but why are we here again?”

“We’re here to investigate.” It’s believed that someone in this building was going to harm Kyoya-sama or had some connection with people who would want to harm him. 

Who would want to harm him? Japan saw him as a hero. He was continually adored and applauded by the people. But one would be surprised at how many people would secretly try to end him in his tracks. Sophia was here to protect him and carry out his wishes as he wanted.

Sophia peered silently from the corner that they were in, making sure no one else was there to hear them. She wasn’t fond of people getting in her business.

“It’s best if we don’t draw any attention to ourselves.” Sophia spoke, “It will hinder our plan.”

By this point, the two were far from the party and Magoroku was started to wonder what it was she was looking for in the halls. They entered an office, which was devoid of any life. It was a typical office. He flinched as she used her power to take out the cameras inside of the room. He noticed the noise and spark from the cameras.

She walked towards the table, taking out a thumb drive and plugging it into the laptop before opening it. Looking through all of the data and picking the important files to transfer over to the drive. 

“Sophia?” He walked up to her, placing his hands on the table as he leaned down. “What are you doing?”

No response came but instead, she removed her glance from the screen into the tan-haired. Her stoic features shifted to pity as she turned to face him, silently. He noticed her changed from the corner of his eyes. His brows furrowed. Their different shades locked in place.

“What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?”

“I-Isn’t this illegal?!” 

“And what happens if someone finds out what we’re doing here?” He questioned, being bothered, “If we’re discovered, there will be trouble!”

“I guess I’ll just erase their memory.”

She doesn’t sound or even appear bothered or worried. 

* * *

He sat on their shared bed, one that he shared with Sophia. However the room has fallen into silence now, and without the girl, in his wake, he had no one to talk to. He wasn’t sure where she was or what she was doing right now. She left without saying much, even when he asked, she said she was going to give Kyoya-sama her current report. He groaned to himself, gritting his teeth as the games weren’t going to way. He hated it.

He threw the phone on the bed and pouted dramatically.

The sound of the door clicking open took him out of his thoughts. He slightly tensed up. It must have been Sophia, he thought. He brightened up and rushed out of their bedroom.

“Sophia!” He rushed to the front room, almost too excited to finally she had returned. “Where have you been?” 

She walked past him silently holding a few paper bags.

“Oh?” He noticed the bag as she placed them on the table. He went towards it and reached over to look inside. Before he could, she instantly smacked his hand away as he instantly drew back his hand. He yelped and flinched.

“Don’t touch.”

He rubbed his hand. He wondered why he wasn’t allowed to touch it.

* * *

He sat on the furniture, tapping away at his phone endlessly. He was playing some game, trying to get his timing right. It wasn’t an issue as he had normally great timing, he thought so anyway. He missed a note, losing health in the long run. 

“Well, I suppose I can let it take a life from me.” No matter, he could deal with that. Losing one little note was nothing compared to his future combos. 

He missed another note. Wait, what? How?! No fair! His body tensed further as he tapped harder at his screen. This game was clearly the problem! These so-called notes were only getting faster as the game went all. The notes weren’t at all suited for his superior strategy of victory! He groaned to himself, gritting his teeth as the games weren’t going to way. He hated it. It was annoying him greatly.

Wait… his game health. 

It wasn’t long before his health completely dropped. A little tip displayed on the screen.

“I knew that!” 

In a fit of annoyance, he threw the phone on the table and pouted dramatically. Tapping his feet harshly on the floor. He was sure his phone broke again but he didn’t care. He’ll just get a new one, a better phone.

“Shido.”

He blinked and flinched the stern voice calling out his name, being taken out of his thoughts. As the girl entered the room. He lifted his gaze to her stoic face. “Sophia? What is it?”

“Here.” She lifted her hands and to reveal a small box in her hands, “This is yours.”

“Huh?” What was his? A new phone to replace his broken one? That would be nice. His eyes cast to her hands. “What’s this?”

* * *

Kyoya has ordered them to work together once more, on a new mission.

It was a gut feeling, almost shouting at him to stay up here. Something that told him to stand and gaze at the curtains, hands behind his back. They were closed but he didn’t care. He often did this in the past, it was quite relaxing. Even after everything they’d been together. No matter what he did, the image of the white-haired wouldn’t flee his mind. He wanted her to come back here quickly before. 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He knew that voice from anywhere. He felt his body tensed as he flinched. He turned away from the curtains to face a familiar girl of winter ice, “Sophia?” Why was she here? 

It was her, staring at him with her typical stern expression.

“I never expected you, of all people, to come back here.” He raised a brow, “I guess it’s because of Kyoya-sama orders.”

She lowered her head but her expression didn’t tell her thoughts, “I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Oh?” Really? He sounded almost curious but what would she even want to talk about. “What is it that you want to talk about?” He guessed it more important if she was sneaking around the campus just to look for him. He couldn’t help but be curious.

“He has another mission for us.” 

What? Another mission? 

“Before we do that, I have a question, Sophia.” He was serious. She stared at him as he tried to word his question carefully. “Uh, I-It’s about us.”

Sophia, who was stoically gazing at him, eyes widened, body slightly leans back. Clearly being taken off guard of all the things he could’ve possibly asked.

“The only reason we’re working together is because of Kyoya-sama. That is all.”

“This has nothing to do with Kyoya-sama!” He shouted, louder than one would expect. His voice riddled with envy. As he pointed an index finger at her. Was he, Shido Magoroku, the greatest fighter in history, really jealous of the CEO? He refused to believe that he was. He couldn’t get jealous, it just wasn’t in his blood too!

She stared as her eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at him now. 

His shoulders slump with emotion as he cast his gaze towards the floor from defeat. “There’s has to be something…” Anything. Just something to make this feel more sincere. 

“There’s nothing.” Her tone sounded harsher than it was supposed to be. “It’s best to forget about it.”

Wait, what?! Why? No, he didn’t just want to forget about this. That hurts… 

“You’re lying, Sophia…” Even calling her a lair felt disgusting. He placed all of his trust in her, that assuming she was lying about her feelings in the first place. Why does this have to be so difficult?! It’s no fair! 

* * *

“She’s so cute…”

For the longest time, Banjoe Onizuka always had a huge crush on Yumegatari Mel. Ever since he saw her, something within clicked. His chest tightened when he met her gaze. The sound of his heart speeding up from his chest, heavily pumping. His cheeks felt as if someone had sent them on fire, a thick burning sensation. A red coding stained his cheeks. 

He easily got embarrassed.

She was just so cute he couldn’t help but like her. It’s shocking, someone who knew him in the past wouldn’t think he had a soft spot. He did have a soft spot for cute things, despite his character. This girl made of fairy tales and cotton candy was one of them.

Masato could only sweatdrop at the senior. 

* * *

* * *

Miko giggled, “Looks like someone has a crush.”

The two turned to gaze at the girl, who was behind the counter staring at them.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a crush,” Mamoru joined in, encouraging the senior. 

Miko placed a hand to her cheek, “I bet you’ll both look so cute together!”

“I think you should finally talk to her, brother.”

* * *

He sat outside with a cup of juice in hand. He enjoyed the outside of the cafe. His butler standing by his side. Everything felt at peace with their resolve and the party went on. He couldn't help but smile, despite having everyone inside he didn't mind sitting outside where it was relaxed.

From the inside, the whole Cafe was full with guests also wanting to celebrate the last tournament. 

"Mistress Eden?" She blinked, being taken out of her sudden thoughts from her buddy's voice. "Did something catch your interest?" 

"Yes." Eden nodded. She noticed him. "I'm going to go talk to him." 

  
  


"Why, You're?" He recognized her lengthy blonde hair and white outfit anywhere. He was shocked to even see her here, in front of him. 

"Yes. I'm Hanazono Eden." She explained, but this time there was a slight smile. "I don't believe we've formally introduced ourselves before."

"I'm Kurayashiki Daijirou."

"May I?" 

He nodded, "Of course." 

She sat at the other end of the table, comfortingly sitting on the wood. She placed her hands on the table. As if an angel was cast down from the strongest of heavens to be in his wake. Her pink laced eyes now staring at him. 

He still admitted he liked her, even after the realization that if she were to take over in Vile Ranma's place; a win-win relationship would be impossible. She was courteous and he liked that a lot. He wondered how different it could've been if that were to happen. 

It was a strange reality.

"So, you're not working for Ranma now?"

He didn't expect that question. But then again he wasn't sure what he was expecting with her in the first place, either. 

"I made a promise to him." He spoke, "I would never go back if I lost to Masato."

"I see." Despite her smile, he could tell she was still skeptical of him. Knowing him from Ranma's team and possibly his relationship with the orange-haired. She was critical yet so courageous. "You're a man to your word, then?"

He sat on the furniture, tapping away at his phone endlessly. He was playing some game, trying to get his timing right. It wasn’t an issue as he had normally great timing, he thought so anyway. He missed a note, losing health in the long run. 

“Well, I suppose I can let it take a life from me.” No matter, he could deal with that. Losing one little note was nothing compared to his future combos. 

He missed another note. Wait, what? How?! No fair! His body tensed further as he tapped harder at his screen. This game was clearly the problem! These so-called notes were only getting faster as the game went all. The notes weren’t at all suited for his superior strategy of victory! He groaned to himself, gritting his teeth as the games weren’t going to way. He hated it. It was annoying him greatly.

Wait… his game health. 

It wasn’t long before his health completely dropped. A little tip displayed on the screen.

“I knew that!” 

In a fit of annoyance, he threw the phone on the table and pouted dramatically. Tapping his feet harshly on the floor. He was sure his phone broke again but he didn’t care. He’ll just get a new one, a better phone.

“Shido.”

He blinked and flinched the stern voice calling out his name, being taken out of his thoughts. As the girl entered the room. He lifted his gaze to her stoic face. “Sophia? What is it?”

“Here.” She lifted her hands and to reveal a small box in her hands, “This is yours.”

“Huh?” What was his? A new phone to replace his broken one? That would be nice. His eyes cast to her hands. “What’s this?”

"You remembered?"

“Don’t get it wrong.”

  
  


Until we meet again. 

It wasn't at all surprising that Kyoya-sama managed to clear her name of being Death Shido. He was always good at getting himself and anyone he worked with without trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It wasn't unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president. 

She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believed she was much better in the hands of the other. That she worked better with a team. How did he place it? Shido helped root her. 

She denied it. She was better working along. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. He helped her and she thanked him. 

\-----

The stone was finally fading from his body as he blinked. 

The last thing he could remember was seeing the strings, the petrification threads, coming towards him at full speed.

"The world…" he gazed out on the roof, his eyes widened with shock. "It's back to normal!" 

"Gesha-Gesha!" Gallows laughed, "It looks like Ikazuchi-sama was defeated, geh." 

Defeated? So it's true, isn't it? 

"It is over?" 

It was finally over. Unbelievable. He couldn't believe it was. 

"What about Ikazuchi-sama?" 

But Gallows told him. 

The price of Failure was the pain. Failure made him panic. Made his body quiver. 

He blames everyone but himself. It wasn't his fault! None of it was. 

It destroyed him. He wasn't the same after the whole disaster of working for Ikazuchi-sama. That was long over by now.

He felt the same feelings coursing in his chest. 

\----

It wasn't long.

\-----

It was a gut feeling, almost shouting at him to stay up here. Something that told him to stand and gaze at the curtains, hands behind his back. They were closed but he didn’t care. He often did this in the past, it was quite relaxing. Even after everything they’d been together. No matter what he did, the image of the white-haired wouldn’t flee his mind. He wanted her to come back here quickly. 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” 

He knew that voice from anywhere. He felt his body tensed as he flinched. It was here, wasn't it? He turned away from the curtains to face a familiar girl of winter ice. “S-Sophia!?” He stammered, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

Why was she here? 

It was her, staring at him with her typical stern expression.

“I never expected you, of all people, to come back here.” He raised a brow, “I guess it’s because of Kyoya-sama orders.”

She lowered her head but her expression didn’t tell her thoughts, “I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Oh?” Really? He sounded almost curious but what would she even want to talk about. “What is it that you want to talk about?” He guessed it more important if she was sneaking around the campus just to look for him. He couldn’t help but be curious.

“He has another mission for us.” 

What? Another mission? 

"Another mission?" 

“Before we do that, I have a question, Sophia.” He was serious. She stared at him as he tried to word his question carefully. “Uh, I-It’s about us.”

Sophia, who was stoically gazing at him, eyes widened, body slightly leans back. Clearly being taken off guard of all the things he could’ve possibly asked.

  
  
  


It was insane. Working alongside her once again. 

\----

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greeted with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nodded, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." 

From the corner, blood-red eyes noticed the icy figure standing close to Shido. 

"Sophia Sakharov!"

A familiar blue-haired boy wonder spoke. She turned to find him, glaring coldly. He could see how wary the boy was once he noticed her. 

His posture completely changed once he saw her.

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stared at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku was skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

“I don’t know…” Tasuku was doubtful but who wouldn’t be? A typical buddy cop. “But I guess, I should give it a try. Fine, I guess she could but I’m keeping a close eye on you both. And if she does anything I’m taking action against her.”

“That’s fine.” Magoroku kept his smile and gaze on him, “Well, since that is all settled for now. Shall I start showing you around?”

Sophia was staring stoically as Tasuku, Kenran, and Gao were all talking. Sophia sets her eyes on the stone. Raising her hand as if she was trying to get a sense of power. But she felt nothing. Not even his core case nor card was located here.

“Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!”

She stared. Nothing, there was nothing. “It’s not here.” Sophia brought her hand now, “It’s already been removed.”

Shido… did he really remove the card?

“It can’t be.”

Jack came out of his mini form and threatened them.

Sophia stoically hunched now, lifting her card, “First, we’ll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords.” Warily and annoyed. She wasn’t going anywhere. Sophia teleported them.

\-------------------

“W-What is this?” He questions the land, “How did this happen?”

“Didn’t you know, geh?” Gallows asks as Magoroku turns to look at him, his brows arching and his lips drawing to a frown. “Yamigedo’s petrification threads are going to turn this world to stone, geh.”

Magoroku lowers himself, “Nobody told me about that!”

**_“Where do you think you’re going?”_ **

Gallows pauses. Magoroku looks up.

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde.”_ **

“Yamigedo-sama!” His eyes widened.

“This is bad, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, cupping one of his hands. “Y-You don’t understand!” His expression and voice laced with concern as stuttering this. He brings his hand to his chest. “I definitely didn’t run away from the fighting!” If only that plan worked. He brings his hands to the card in his pockets and points it at them, “I was going to fight again, using this crazed Tenbu.”

**_“That doesn’t matter.”_ **

“Huh?”

 **_“Someone who seeks to destroy me is gathering those Inverse Omni Lords.”_ ** Huh? Who was trying to destroy him? **_“Hand the Inverse Omni Lord over to me!”_ **

…

Deep within the buried depths of the cave, he was being watched closely. She created a small orb. She found his location, high in the air. His face displaying in her orb fully. Holding his card with a muddle expression of confusion and doubt. Keeping up the 

As Kenran spoke to her, noting a few things. Things she wasn’t paying attention to, only looking at the orb. Who knows what Shido might do out there in the cold. Anything. His loyalty to them was understandable to her. 

“He must’ve realized our goals.”

“At this rate, Yamiedgo will take the Inverse Omni Lord card.”

“Isn’t that all right? We’ve gotten seventh of the Inverse Omni Lords. I think that’s plenty for Kyoya-kun’s plan.”

No, that was wrong. “Kyoya-sama said eight cards were needed.” Her eyes didn’t leave his frame, carefully watching him with large icy ocean eyes, “In that case, my function is to gather all of the cards and deliver them to him.” Her eyes peered closely, “We must get that last card, Crazed Tenbu. No matter what.”

“Feel free to do as you like.” His muttering filled her eyes.

She already made up her mind, she was going to save Magoroku from them. And thus, she teleported to the location that was needed.

**_“Hurry up and give it to me!”_ **

Magoroku fingers dug into the red cloak. Holding back his words. He should but he wasn’t so sure. Until he notices her cold glare and long hair. Bring fancy blue that lit up in the darkness.

“Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

“Ahhh?” Magoroku wasn’t sure what was even happening but he was clinging to Gallows.

“Why am I in a Darkness Barrier?” He stared in mere confusion at the sudden turn of events, being uncertain. Clinging on the folds on his buddy’s red cloak, keeping himself upward. 

“How long are you going to hang off of me, geh?” Gallows almost sounded annoyed and angry at the same time. Transforming to his original from causing the tan-haired to fall on the floor, letting out of the cape.

His eyes widened as he lost his grip on his Buddy, slumping to the floor. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform as the ordinary pink-haired was circulating from the spacecraft, announcing the fight. By Paruko’s views, he was nothing but their erstwhile student council president. He sees how it was. 

His formal leader, the master, was on the other side of him, “If you lost, you lose everything. Are you prepared?” Magoroku knew he was ready but also not wanted to fight. 

He was seemingly running away from all of the fighting being scared to be stoned much like Sophia and the others. Though, his ego wouldn’t allow him to merely admit that he just wants to go back to how things were. Before the events of the hundred demons. He seems annoyed, narrowing his eyes at his new opposition. Placing the back of his hands on the end of his waist.

“Why do I have to fight?”

Her eyes particularly watched him, heart pounding audibly inside her ears as she felt her dark aura eating her alive. She knew what she wanted, what he fancied. He seemed pestered to be here, almost too annoyed. Sophia was going to change that outlook, she was going to make him fight for himself. Not only for her own goals to get his card but also to help him, to show Gratos he wasn’t as weak as Gratos thought he was. Make Shido Magoroku believed. Her mind was made up already. She already knew their path. As he spoke Sophia made the familiar purple orb appear in front of her, talking to the fighter as the orb flew close to his face, “Shido.”

He heard that voice, turning his head so that his eyes could focus on her, “Sophia?” He was rather confused. Why would she do this? Why would she come back to him? Why did he embrace her so badly? Needed her? The feeling leaked to his expression, displaying his confusion to her.

The two seemingly stared at once another beyond the barrier, calling out their names. 

“In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone,” Explaining to him with a rather stoic expression written on her features but her voice filled with pride and without any doubts, “You will prove that in this fight.” Her voice was stern, proud, and knowing. 

At that moment, his heart pounded from delight, feeling all of his past worries flee him at the touch of her words. As a prideful smile, brimming with confidence while agreeing with her points, “Of course!” Taking those words to heart, her words meant everything to him, despite already knowing them to be true. He needed to hear her say them to him. Hearing her say it boosted his manner further without feeding his ego, “I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!”

“DA!” She couldn’t agree more, screaming at the top of her lungs making sure he could hear the genuine feeling in her words by the tone. Endorsing those words, she was agreeing. She wanted him to see that. 

That finally matched was going to start and Magoroku was going to win no matter the cost. He was going to beat Gratos and show the monster he was incompetent or weak.

“I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!” He changes his phrase just for her, for himself. “Dark Luminize, Strong Death!” He was decisively using his dark core, the deck he had inside of it for a while now. He was smirking, pleased.

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Darkness Dragon World!” Magoroku was confident. 

“Both players are using Darkness Dragon World in this fight,” Paruko nodded high in the air, “I have no idea what this fight is all about but in any case, both players are confident of winning!” Paruko was flying, “First move goes to President Shido!”

“Charge and draw!” He raises his hand up in the air, “I call Gate Guider, Gainare to the center!” He points at the monster, “Attack the fighter!”

Gratos turn was next and he calls two monsters to the center. He knew his deck, the tricks to Shadow dive. He yelps as he was attacked by another monster, calling him a little boy and then another. Before Gratos attacks with his item card. He was down to a mere 5 life.

Magoroku didn’t appear at all bother by the attacks. He was smirking from his delight, “You think my battle tactics won’t work on you? Just watch!” His hands went for the card towards his end, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy Junior High school!” He explains with the card flatted on his palm, “Ranked second-highest in my grade! Don’t underestimate Shido Magoroku!” He had that card into his gauge.

“You’re the greatest in history, but you’re ranked second in your grade?”

Magoroku brought his hand down, his lips parted into an ‘O’ He got offended and annoyed that she saw past that, “Shut up, you!” 

He regains his composer, “I pay 1 gauge and cast!” His hand was across the board. “Abyss Symphony! I draw two cards!” He raised another card in his hand, “And now I equip this!” He grips on the wand that was created, “DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben!” He explains, “And I discord one card from my to activate its ability!” 

As he eloquently poses changing the monster from Gratos field to the center using his wand. He forced the monster to be where he wanted, which was the center.

“What? How can this be?”

“Were you surprised?” He mockingly circles his wand from delight, “When I discord one card from my hand, Sterben lets me move my enemy’s monster wherever I want!” 

He was waving his wand with his hands high in the air, “Now, here I go!” He throws a card to the left, “I call Gate Guider De Lomeer to the left! I call Gate Guider Andino to the center! I buddycall Gate Guider Gallows Gestus to the right! I regain 1 life due to Buddy gift!”

“President Shido has set up an all-skeleton line-up of Gate Guilders!” Paruko dug inside of her spacecraft until she was able to pull out a single card, “His Buddy monster Gallows is on the right, so I’m gonna check and check!” As she explains all of the card’s abilities. 

“I’m so happy, geh. This is the first time she’s read my card, geh!” Gallows voice was much deeper than before, vastly deep but familiar call.

Magoroku smirks, “All three of you, go! Shadow dive and attack the fighter!”

The monsters went in an attack, striking the fighter. 

Magoroku kept waving his arms, “The monster in the center is in the way, so he can’t use his item!” 

“Such impudence.” It was Gratos turn once more as he calls himself to the center, adding five souls into his life. And now Gratos was going to call an attack.

“I won’t let you do that!” He had a card in his grip, “I cast! Devil Stigma!”

“He destroyed his own monster?”

“Good move, President Shido!” Paruko comments as she explains the card’s abilities. 

He screams as the rest of the monsters attack him. He was down to a mere 2 life!

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

“With successive attacks from Gratos and Gratos. President Shido is like a candle in the wind!”

Gratos laughs, “Now you’re cornered.”

“That’s what you think!” He was still smirking, happily fighting. He wasn’t afraid. He draws, and charges and draws. He has his Gate Guilders and Sophia on his side! He was filled with a dark power of the Dark Core and the adrenaline, the heavy adrenaline of enjoyment and passion. “I cast Abyss Symphony and draw 2 cards!” He brought his hands up, “I activate Sterben’s ability!”

He moves Gratos to the center. And calls another monster to his center. Determination filled his eyes, his short locks flowing along with the win. “All three of you! Do a Shadow Five attack on the fighter again!”

“Idiot! I won’t be defeated by the same move again.”

Gratos activated the ability, destroying all of his cards.

Paruko panics, “The fight is just getting started!”

“This fight is just getting started!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks at Magoroku in confusion.

His wand was holding up a single glowing card, “Final phase!”

“Wh-What did he say?”

“I hope you savor this. With this, I can call two monsters of different sizes from the drop zone.” His true power, his true heights. His final call in battle. “And I cam them attack one more time, using this impact card!” The impact he had added to his deck just days beforehand. “It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.” His calling, he was the death king. The ruler. “I cast! Hell Gate Walter!”

A teal and purple skull appeared in front of his field, displaying the open month. 

“Come out, Gainare! And… Final Gate Guilder, Giudecca!”

“U-Unbelievable!”

“Given how you were using up cards, you must be out of Soul cards.” He wasn’t as dumb as Gratos thought. He was careful, planned beforehand, cautious. “Prepare yourself!”

Paruko’s shouting filled the room, “It’s not going to be enough!”

“That’s what you’d think!” His large monster, Giudecca had a Double Attack!

And with that Gratos left was zero.

“U-Unbelievable! President Shio storms through with two successive Shadow Dive attacks, ignoring the center ans slashing his way through Gratos’ life points!”

And the two were teleported to a roof closer towards where Sophia activated the Darkness Barrier. With his hands on his hips, he asks, “What do you think, Gallows?” With eyes closed, he smiles brightly, “I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself!” It was no fluke that he won! It was a talent!

His Buddy brought his claws to his head, “Uh, well, it’s true that you did well this time, geh.” Gallows had to agree as much as he didn’t want to. He was unsure, praising Magoroku wasn’t his strong suit. 

“That’s right! You can praise my strength even more, if you like!” He adores praise. He wants all of the praise for himself. He dug into his hands, taking out one of the cards, “I even won without using the Crazed Tenbu card!” He didn’t even need the card. He brought it up, “Imagine how strong I would have been if I used it!”

**_CRASH._ **

“Huh?” He blinks, confusingly as the noise takes him out of his thoughts and he turns to the noise. Finding his Buddy was on the floor covered in stone like coding. Magoroku felt his heart drop, “G-Gallows!” He turns once more only to be faced with the small worm-like strings snaking their way towards him. Magoroku screams.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” He screams but it wouldn’t listen, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku…” The last words he spoke before he was fully covered in the stone. He didn’t notice the stone was already encasing him.

Sophia portal opens on good timing, finding him already covered in stone in a strange position with his cards on the air. She flew towards him. She tries not to focus on his stone covered body and only focus on the card. A small prick of hurt swelling her chest that she ignores. 

This was their fate. In truth, the last thing she wanted was to see his stone. Silent and still, from experience being covered in stone wasn’t fun. But she had to do this, for their mission. 

“Thank you, Shido.” Delicately, she reaches towards the card in his hand grabbing it, “With your help, I now have all eight cards.” She stared at him before shifting the card to her, staring at the card, “Until we meet again.”

She misses the simple times, their times. She had grown to respect him. Maybe, someday she’ll be able to come back here. Did she want to meet him again? Maybe. If that’s her calling, she will go for him. She thought he was annoying but yet she stays to thank him. 

Her eyes would glimpse at him when he articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright blue eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away and going back to work, he never notices. Sometimes he would but she would catch him. Why was he always by his side? 

Her voice lowers almost to a mere whisper, “Farewell.”

She good a single glance at him before teleporting from the scene. She teleported to Kyoya’s side on his buddy monster as her eyes met his frame, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting.”

She handed him the card, as he took it from her hold, “Well done.” Was all he said to the girl as she brought her hand back to her side.

She watches as he spreads the eight cards in front of him.

“Kyoya! What are you doing?” Rouga shouted from the grass.

“Using these Inverse Omni Lords, who were born from Yamiedgo, I’m going to save the world.” The real reason he called Magoroku and Sophia, the whole they had to suffer for his goals. He planned this. “Now, let’s begin.”

Sophia stoically stands still, watching her master as he uses his sword to contain the power.

“That beast that devours all, Yamiegdo. The most terrible destroyer in history. But that all changes today.” Kyoya speaks in his rhythmic tone as Sophia watches with a neutral expression. The light glowing over her frame. “If you accept me, you’ll become the foundation for creating a new world. Now, give me your strength, Yamigedo. To save this world!”

The Russian still had nothing to say. Watching the scene play out. But small cracks slowly started to appear, the section was breaking.

“Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laces with the horror she was feeling. Sweating slightly. Provoking him to look at the cocoon carefully, his lips parts but he spoke nothing in reply. 

A large section of the items slowly but notably broke apart from the seams. As the large snake-like monster roar, shifting closer. “Yamiegdo! Listen to me!” But the monster didn’t and Kyoya was unsure of himself. She acted as swiftly as one could. Forming a large shield that protected them from his blow. 

“Sophia! Quick, save Tasuku!” 

She nods, “Da.” And did as he wanted. Teleporting Tasuku from the fall on Kyoya-sama’s orders and nothing more. She didn’t have feelings for Tasuku, and she would never. He'll have feelings for her either. It's just how it was. It was their faith as a whole as one can be. Sophia was important and teleports them both out of there as hastily as one could. 

They landed back on the inside of the helicopter that was owed by Kyoya as Sophia was holding out the card in her hand. She frowns with her brows arching. Kyoya was kneeling on the floor, using most of his power from the bullets, he needed some time to rest. But to be expected, he would be annoyed and mad if something didn’t go his way but right now. He wasn’t mad at all. She brought her card down.

“Oh my, Kyoya-kun.” Elf spoke once more.

Kyoya giggles, “I never expected Aiz Dahaka to be petrified as well.” He turns, “Can we control Yamiegdo?”

“Yes. Right now, he’s comatose.” Elf reponses, “We’ve destroyed all the major structures in Yamiegdo’s brain. Yamiedgo has truly become a living corpse.”

Monsters, known as the Hundred Demons came floating out from the large cocoon, leaving the rest of the sky to be covered with them.

“They’re headed this way,” The green-haired panic.

Sophia silently activated her dark core, “I’ll take care of it.” She created a sword, clinging to it as it crankled, “You work on controlling Yamiedgo, quickly!” With her order being spoken as she was ready, and teleported out of the plane and into the sky. 

The night was cold as she felt the blood rushing her veins. The sky was dimly blue, a bitterly crisp atmosphere. The clouds were thickly blue, barely notable. With a gasp of air, she annoyingly took her anger out on the Hundred Demons monster, attacking them all. Not allowing any of the monsters to get close to the helicopter or Kyoya-sama. No one was going to pass through her. The golden stars from her Buddy skills from Stellar Deity, Astraeus, kept her floating high in the air. 

She kept fighting until she pauses 

“What is that strange power?”

She felt it. She saw it. But didn’t quite understand it. Cold eyes focused on the ground where her previous master Ikazuchi and Tasuku was.

 _“We’ve ready and standing by!”_ His voice echoes loudly in the large air as she turns to face the helicopter.

“Da!” She shouted back.

Kyoya made him out of their location on the helicopter and to the cocoon. Digging in sword inside the think coating. But monsters came out.

Elf was busy looking at his tablet, “The destroyed parts of the brain are being regenerated! This is bad! At this rate, Yamiegdo will wake up!”

Sophia retains her focus on Kyoya-sama as he was using his Dark Core. “Kyoya-sama!” Her voice laced with worry. Swiftly floating down to where he was, standing right by his stand on the threads. “You should retreat for now.”

“Accursed Yamiegdo!” She heard the think yet raspy voice of his, filling the think cold sound of power. 

She didn’t wait long enough as she teleported them out and back into the helicopter as they were sitting. Her cold eyes, lizard-like for her Dark Core focused on the monster. Which was rather large.

“And by absorbing my Disaster Force, he’s created his own Buddy, Ikazuchi!”

They two watches from the high as this Ikazuchi explains he could have a Hundred card deck. The ikazuchi was created by Yamiegdo! His words only were filling the air with the thick feeling of dismay.

Her disaster force was long deactivated, returning her eyes and hair to its original state of being. “A hundred card deck?” That was insane! She was frowning as her eyes merely furrowed, annoyance filling her core.

“That’s twice the size of a normal deck,” Kyoya noted.

Sophia was sitting inside the helicopter, an expression that was fueled with annoyance. She was sandwiched between the two met Kyoya-sama and Elf. Her knees tightly pressed together and hand at her side. Elf had his tablet close to him as the three stared at the screen.

“Where has he gone?” Kyoya couldn’t help but wonder.

“Probably the distant future. We can’t do a thing now.” 

Sophia sat there silently before voicing a single thought, “There’s nothing we can do?” 

“Sadly, no. As of now, we can’t. Let’s change positions and buckle up.”

“Da.” She got up, feeling a little free from the warmth she was gaining from the pressure of their bodies. Sophia sat across from Kyoya, with hands-on her lap. Buckling her seat belt, making sure it was secure before pressing her knees together and placing her hands on her lap. This probably wasn’t the best thing to think about but also it might be all well and good if they got properly seated and composed.

Before the tablet switched to a screen. “What’s this? A Buddyfight?” 

Kyoya and Sophia peered up from this. Kyoya didn’t bother to keep the upper part of his seatbelt on, he leans forward, “Wait, you don’t mean? Give me your tablet!”

“All right, Kyoya-kun.”

Elf was willingly handing over his tablet as he sat in his seat with his hands on both sides of the tablet, watching the fighting. Kyoya-sama’s face distorts as she could only watch the shifts in his emotions. 

“What? Earth’s petrification is continuing?” A part of him did not want to believe these words.

“But Yamiedgo’s in the distant future right now!” Sophia replied. So how it is that he could still be using his powers on Earth? 

“That’s right.” By kyoya-sama’s single words, she could tell he wasn’t in the mood to even say anything else. From the realization of horror that’s restoring on his features, Kyoya-sama must’ve felt disdain and terror. An odd thing to see him. But it only told the girl that behind his mask, he didn’t have much of the answers.

“But the threads that Yamiegdo left behind are continuing to turn Earth to stone,” Elf joined in, taking note of the outside with his legs crossed and arms closed to his upper part.

Over the course of the match, she watched as he brought down the table and properly sitting. With a written scowl on his features. 

“One million?” She heard Elf’s voice shouting loudly from fright, “Those numbers are inconceivable! It’s far beyond the potential of a card!”

Sophia didn’t bother to speak up but she would silently agree to that being the case. Impossible. A card with one million attack points, unheard of. But it was the truth and she heard it all from the tablet. But there wasn’t a single way for Ikazcuhi to win against his evil self, but that was to be expected.

“If he can’t win. We’ll just have to ask Tasuku and Gao for help…” 

Kyoya-sama probably didn’t have any other choice but to ask for help from his rivals. He orders the pilot to lower the plane to the ground. He deactivates his Disaster Force, or rather the rest of it, removing the thick red and golden suit. His clothes returning the simple black turtle neck and white sweater over it. Her eyes stoically trail his frame as he gets up from his seat, before unbuckling. Grabbing the door and pulling it open.

“Hi. it’s been a while. Ryuenji Tasuku.”

“What have you come to do?”

“I’ve come to offer you a helping hand.”

“What do you mean?”

Kyoya-sama lifts the large core he had with his hands, “I can use this Original Core to undo Mikado’s Gao petrification and send you both to the future.”

“You can undo the stone from Gao-kun?”

“Of course.” He jumps out of the plane. Before calling, “Sophia. Elf.” 

She instantly nods, “Da.” 

She unbuckles her seat belt and removes herself from the plane. With Elf following closely in front of her. She understands what has to be done, what needs to be done. As she sauntered over to the countless figures dressed in stone. The figure was heavy with the rock covering his frame but Sophia, despite annoyance seeping her cracks. 

Elf was muttering to no one, soft complaints that reminded her of what Shido used to do. Shido. He was encased from the stone as well. She ignores those thoughts and focuses on the pathway, stopping mere inches away from her master. Letting go of Mikado Gao’s rock hard body and focusing her stoic glance at Kyoya-sama.

“Can you really return Gao to normal?”

Sophia turns her head to face Tasuku, “Kyoya-sama’s Original Core… can undo the petrification of only those who possess the Disaster Force.”

“Disaster Force?” Tasuku was surprised and didn't want to believe her. She could tell. “Are you saying that Gao can use it, too?”

Sophia closes her eyes, choosing not to respond to the boy wonder cop.

“An immense power equal to your own,” Kyoya-sama tells. “Then, don’t you think that he’d be able to use Disaster Force just like you?”

Sophia’s eyes open as she watches the area glow and Gao blinks. His collapse expression tells her plenty.

“We did it! It’s a success!” Elf sounds proud.

Runs to Gao, stopping him from hitting the grass below.

“Hurry! There’s no time.” Kyoya walks towards them as her eyes turn to stare at him.

“How are you going to send us to the future where Ikazuchi is?”

“I’ll take you there.” Everyone turns to the new voice. “I’ll explain the situation once we’re in the future. Let’s go. To the distant future.”

“Best of luck,” Kyoya says to the three, “We should get back on the helicopter.”

Without a single word, she listens and follows Elf as he was muttering something. Buckling up once more. As the helicopter was hovering over the side. Kyoya-sama was clinging to the door and carefully stood high in the air. As the air was breezing along with the flies. Causing the winds to go inside and for her stands to wave to side from side. Which was normal for her, it wasn’t the first time.

“Oh, but one more thing before you go! It’s important that you hear. Make sure that you annihilate Hyakugan Yamiegdo! Simply sealing him away won’t be enough to undo the petrification of Earth.”

“But, how are we going to annihilate him?” Gao asks.

“That card has the power to return Yamiegdo to nothingness, doesn’t it?”

And after that. She watches as Kyoya-sama pulls himself from the railings and shuts the door, sitting 

“Was it really a good idea to leave the fate of humanity in the hands of that Mikado Gao?” Elf was the first to really like his worries with that plan. “If he can’t defeat Yamiego…”

\------------------

Sophia has her eyes shut, almost thinking as she hears him speak as she was sitting next to him, being near the door. Her knees and close together. Her hands safely on her lap. If he can’t defeat Yamiedgo then there is no hope for the world. It will be much like the future she saw, where it was broken and devoid of life. A life where Shido and Kyoya-sama didn’t exist, the two people who constantly haunt her mind. A future she didn’t want but she’ll make sure they destroy the world. She won’t 

“There’s no need to worry.” Kyoya-sama’s voice sounds so reassuring, “He once beat me. As his rival, I believe in him.” That was true. Sophia hasn’t forgotten that one of the few people who was able to beat Kyoya-sama was Mikado Gao.

As the fight was moving forward. A different sight to behold. “So the Future Force can be used in the future as well.” Kyoya-sama’s crimson brows rose from his shock, “As I recall, that power is supposedly sent back in time from the future version of yourself.”

“That’s right. Why is Mikado Gao the only one who can use the Future Force in the future?”

Sophia lowers her head, “In all probability, it’s the same principle as the petrification threads.” She knows it, understands it. It’s only a reason but it made sense to her. “Hyakugan Yamiedgo has warped the fabric of time-space around Earth, and linked the past and the future. Because of that, the petrification threads continue to spread.” Her features brighten as her lips curve, “But as a result, Mikado Gao is able to receive power from his future self. He can use the Future Force.”

And no long after, the darkness becomes to fade. The threads that once where there were fading.

“I wonder what this could be?” Elf was given his tablet from Kyoya, not feeling a need for it anymore, “A new world has appeared at coordinates that shouldn’t exist. One… two… oh my, there’s even more!”

“Because Hyakugan Yamiedgo was destroyed, all of the worlds that he devoured have returned to their original locations,” Kyoya-sama informs.

“Huh?”

Sophia was sitting across from the two, stoically turning her head to face him, “Then the wall between worlds that were being destroyed…”

He was smiling at her, “I’m sure that will be repaired as well.” He turns back to face the summer sky out the window as his features shift to a malicious grin, “As I thought, I’ll have to do it myself.”

She didn’t speak. Not a single word. She was staring at him, a serious tone. Almost. She had an understanding of what those words really met. Kyoya stated those final words of wanting to do this alone still stuck her head like some sort of truck. The meaning of those words met she was needed. Comprehending the truth behind his suggested words but didn’t vocalize any of them to him. Icy eyes merely peered back at him as he turned away. Stoic features kept scrutinizing her master sitting across from her yet her heart was bouncing with an abundant amount of emotions but she was good at keeping her stoic and stern expression with him. 

Only really display annoyance, an emotion that he tries but fails to make her see that squandering her composer with the turmoil could be her downfall. But she is not good at thoroughly expressing emotions _—_ for certain ones at least _—_ having sincere anxiety about self-expression that she wouldn't let others discover. Did that mean everything she was doing with Shido in the past served no meaning at all?

\----------

_Until we meet again._

It wasn't at all surprising that Kyoya-sama managed to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He was always good at getting himself and anyone he worked with without trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It wasn't unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president. 

She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believed she was much better in the hands of the other. That she worked better with a team. How did he place it? Shido helped root her. 

She denied it. She was better working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. He helped her and she thanked him. 

\-----

The stone was finally fading from his body as he blinked. 

The last thing he could remember was seeing the strings, the petrification threads, coming towards him at full speed.

"The world…" he gazed out on the roof, his eyes widened with shock. "It's back to normal!" 

"Gesha-Gesha!" Gallows laughed, "It looks like Ikazuchi-sama was defeated, geh." 

Defeated? So it's true, isn't it? 

"It is over?" 

It was finally over. Unbelievable. He couldn't believe it was. 

"What about Ikazuchi-sama?" 

But Gallows told him. 

The price of Failure was the pain. Failure made him panic. Made his body quiver. 

He blames everyone but himself. It wasn't his fault! None of it was. 

It destroyed him. He wasn't the same after the whole disaster of working for Ikazuchi-sama. That was long over by now.

He felt the same feelings coursing in his chest. 

\----

It wasn't long.

\-----

It was a gut feeling, almost shouting at him to stay up here. Something that told him to stand and gaze at the curtains, hands behind his back. They were closed but he didn’t care. He often did this in the past, it was quite relaxing. Even after everything they’d been together. No matter what he did, the image of the white-haired wouldn’t flee his mind. He wanted her to come back here quickly. 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” 

He knew that voice from anywhere. He felt his body tensed as he flinched. It was here, wasn't it? He turned away from the curtains to face a familiar girl of winter ice. “S-Sophia!?” He stammered, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

Why was she here? 

It was her, staring at him with her typical stern expression.

“I never expected you, of all people, to come back here.” He raised a brow, “I guess it’s because of Kyoya-sama orders.”

She lowered her head but her expression didn’t tell her thoughts, “I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Oh?” Really? He sounded almost curious but what would she even want to talk about. “What is it that you want to talk about?” He guessed it more important if she was sneaking around the campus just to look for him. He couldn’t help but be curious.

“He has another mission for us.” 

What? Another mission? 

"Another mission?" 

“Before we do that, I have a question, Sophia.” He was serious. She stared at him as he tried to word his question carefully. “Uh, I-It’s about us.”

Sophia, who was stoically gazing at him, eyes widened, body slightly leans back. Clearly being taken off guard of all the things he could’ve possibly asked.

  
  
  


It was insane. Working alongside her once again. 

\----

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greeted with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nodded, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." 

From the corner, blood-red eyes noticed the icy figure standing close to Shido. 

"Sophia Sakharov!"

A familiar blue-haired boy wonder spoke. She turned to find him, glaring coldly. He could see how wary the boy was once he noticed her. 

His posture completely changed once he saw her.

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stared at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku was skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

“I don’t know…” Tasuku was doubtful but who wouldn’t be? A typical buddy cop. “But I guess, I should give it a try. Fine, I guess she could but I’m keeping a close eye on you both. And if she does anything I’m taking action against her.”

“That’s fine.” Magoroku kept his smile and gaze on him, “Well, since that is all settled for now. Shall I start showing you around?”

* * *

No matter what, you’ll protect everyone sight. The need to protect someone close ran in your veins, along with the idea of protecting everyone. You were a hero after all, and it met saving the lives of every being alive. This is what you wanted, t

You will protect everyone’s smiles with his burning soul of justice, which meant hers as well. 

Like most, if not every superhero, you needed a sidekick. Someone who will help you and someone you can turn, too. However, you didn’t want to drag anyone into your battles. You couldn’t bare to see anyone else get hurt.

* * *

the house that creeps

“There’s… this old legend about a house.” Kyoya-sama crossed his legs on his seat, “About a boy who died inside. Some might say that his body is still haunting the place.”

“Kyoya? Are you serious?” Rouga was skeptical about this. He didn’t believe it. Why would the grey-haired believe it?

Sophia shot a cold dagger at him for daring to question their master. However, she was in the same wave of suspicion as he was.

“Yes.” Kyoya-sama flashed a smile to his dear friend before glancing back at Sophia, “That’s why I would like for you, Sophia, to investigate it.”

She nodded, “Da.”

\----------

“You don’t seriously believe that Kyoya is right about this, do you?”

Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He doubted that Sophia believed in the idea of ghosts, either. 

“No, not really.” She packed the necessary gear for hunting. She would never question his orders. “But I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either.

“There’s not a single ghost. They just don’t exist, I hope you know that.” Rouga wanted her to see Kyoya’s flaws. “You won’t find what you’re looking for.”

“How can you be so sure? Nothing's ever guaranteed.”

Rouga frowned, “How many missions did we go on with the intent of looking for ghosts to help him?”

“A few.”

Yamazaki Davide. Gremlin (Oomori Retsu). Kuchinawa Terumi. They all failed to bring Kyoya-sama what they wanted but despite that, Kyoya wasn’t giving up. She denied it. Ghost really didn’t exist, after all. It was all she concluded. 

She dutifully nodded with a Da from Kyoya-sama orders. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. _Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature._

“You may not like it, Rouga.” Sophia grabbed her back and went towards the door, “But it’s best just to accept it.”

\------------

_What happened? Where am I?_

He panicked at first, freaking out about this state. Dramatically shouting and whining, throwing his arms around. 

He arose in a dark place much like this. His long-forgotten home.

Why was he like this? And why was he here, in this old disgusting place? Who was he? Why was he here? He would ask questions that hung tightly in the air. And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! The answers never came to him. No one else could answer these as nobody could hear in the first place. 

All he could remember was his name… **_Shido Magoroku._ **

Death.

He’s dead.

He knew that!

He refused to accept it. This was an outcome he couldn’t accept!

How could he be dead?! What happened? Why him?! Who was he?! 

His ghost-like figure continuously floating in this building, being attached here as his thoughts were still muddled with confusion. He guessed that he was supposed to come to terms with everything. He didn’t want to. Instead, he complained and whined. 

People would come and go, always leaving him but they could never see him from the air.

He heard people talk about the legend in this home. They would travel around his rooms, looking for answers. 

Him, a legend? He liked the sound of that. It made him feel as if he was on top. Which he believed he was. He grinned proudly. Yes, he was. The greatest legend in history, Shido Magoroku!”

He noticed a few boys enter the location. A few teens boys with backpacks and cameras. Camping gear almost. Magoroku was curious to see them. New people? He raised a brow, as he wondered what they were doing here.

“Yo, look at this vest.” The boy looked at it. 

Magoroku felt his ghost-like body tensed up. 

“H-Hey! Wait a second!” He shouted as he reached out his hand as if trying to stop them. 

“If you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!”

They couldn’t hear him, as the boy dropped the vest to the floor. He didn’t want them to possibly ruin anything from within the home. Something about this vest triggered something within him to panic. As if he was remembering the value of it means to him. A lost memory? He wasn’t so sure but his mind wasn’t focused on those answers.

“Ahh?!” 

The boys in the room laughed maliciously as he mocked the ghost. 

“Yo, come out little ghost. Show me the legend.”

“Don’t mock it, it just might show.”

“Nah, this ghost is probably more afraid of us than us being afraid of it.”

He got offended. How dare these people mess with him?! How rude! Hasn’t anyone taught them not to talk ill of the dead?! He’ll show these ignorant fools.

“Oh! I got it!” He could move things, too. Couldn’t he? Then he’ll just have to teach these fools to mess with him. He maliciously grinned, “I’ll get them good!” If they want to be afraid, then he’ll give the show. His navy eyes cast on the three figures, “You guys better be prepared to face me.” They couldn’t hear him anyway. He was confident in his plans, that he knew was going to work as he should.

He watched with slight amusement as the boys' faces paled. 

"Ahhh hahaha! In your face!!" 

_‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’_

Just in case… as they say. 

It was fair. A completely fair match with ignorant fools like them. 

“How are you feeling now?” His tone was a mocking one, “I'm feeling right up my alley.”

There was no trace of laughter in their voices, only horror. 

“Let’s get out of here!”

“Yeah, man!”

They ran out of the area like scare little kittens in their gloves. Magoroku had found a slight joy from this. It amused him. The joy of watching fools below him fall to their knees and bowing. He couldn’t help it, that's better than everyone else!

“That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second.” 

He had to do this more often.

\------------

This house was a dreary place. 

She entered from one of the back panels, flashlight in hand. The whole place was quite dark, as it didn’t have any natural light. The area was devoid of anything from what her sights can see. She kept a lookout just in case something would unknowingly pop out at her. Who knows what might happen in an old place like this?

Kyoya-sama always told her to be ready for anything. And he listened to those words. She was always ready for battle. A ruthless woman who will go to any weights or lengths to carry out his wishes. Even if that meant giving her life for his notion. Her power was unmatched.

She could tell this place wasn’t being used by the dusk that sat on the items. This place was very dusky. As expected, no one bothered to clean this place. That’s because no one lived here, either. The thick air felt crisp. It was cold. But she loved the cold. She’s used to be cold. It didn’t bother her. 

The only sound was her thoughts and the floorboard creaking.

\------------

**_Creak._ **

Huh? He blinked and flinched from surprise. The creaking of the floorboards from within another room filled his head. What was that? Was someone else here with him?! Or it just so happens that an animal got inside? Was someone here to prank him again? That happened a lot around here. He peered up from his room almost instantly. 

He swung the corner, peering from the edges. That's when he saw someone. 

Her appearance was icy cold and stoic. Her white hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. She was dawning a fancy dress, with a dark blue long stole strapped. 

She was looking around the room as if she was on the lookout for something.

"Who is that woman?" 

Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. His reaction felt conflicted as to if he met her before. Somewhere. Somehow. As if she’s important but why was that? Who was she? His mind kept questioning this as he kept watching. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely.

Whoever she was, he felt interested in her. Her expression is stoic as he concentrated in front of her as if it was sticking like her eyes were some sort of glue. Shortly, she stopped.

“So the legend really was a fake.”

“Hey! My legend isn’t fake!” 

She paused. Her steps came to a halt. He froze in place.

Tensing from this. Starting confusingly, “Why did she stop?"

A loud voice filled her ears. She sensed it, a presence. She wasn’t alone. Her eyes narrowed from annoyance. She turned her head in the direction.

Wait, what?! He flinched. She was turning her body his way! Why? Could she see him!? Hear him!? 

His eyes stretched in shock as he clumsy dipped, shifting closer towards the wall out of her slight. His body awkwardly arched as he floated behind the wall, panicking.

Silence swelled the area.

He peaked out of the shadows, glancing around. Huh? “Where did she go?” That’s strange.

He wanted to look for whoever this was. He got an idea! Oh! Maybe he could prank her, too? He wanted to see her get scared, too. 

He grinned as he went looking around the area for this woman. He had a plan to get at her. 

\--------

There’s nothing there.

Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes, her eyes glued to that one-stop. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She could easily tell when someone was, a hidden sense of hers. But nothing happened. Her cold icy eyes caught a glimpse of wind but witnessed nothing beyond that. She closed her eyes and turned her head to face the front. 

This was a waste of time. She believed it was nothing important. Her heels picked up and she walked off.

She couldn’t shake off the feeling that she wasn’t alone here. This was pointless. Meaningless. She didn’t like doing meaningless things. She moved to the second floor of this old place. She searched the area thoroughly.

He giggled, “That should do it!”

She found herself pausing. That voice. It was back. Swiftly, she shifted. “Who are you?” Her voice was sternly cold. Her thick and icy sky-blue eyes warily glaring daggers at him.

“Huh?” He instantly drew back with a loud yelp in his tracks. Yikes! His eyes met hers. She was staring directly at him. “W-Wait, you can see me!?”

He was shaken. No way! No one could see him! That’s impossible! He knew that! He knew better to believe that. There’s no way… He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment. Looks like his plans to scare her backfired. This had to be a big twisted joke.

“You’re the one of that legend, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” He proudly smiled, “I’m the greatest legend in history, Shido Magoroku!”

So, this legend about the boy who died here… really was true after all. _‘I should have realized this sooner.’_

“Come with me. It’s important.”

“Huh?” He blinked. That was unexpected.

“He wants you. Kyoya-sama orders.”

“I don’t think I can leave this place.”

“Did you try leaving before?”

“Yes!” He dramatically pouted, “But it won’t work!” 

She stared for a moment. She was not here to listen to his story. In that case, she will just have to bring Kyoya-sama here to run some tests. But she was still able to confirm the legend with her own eyes. She had to report immediately about her findings. She swiftly turned away from him, walking towards the door.

“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. In a rush, he chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here. He wasn’t done talking to her yet!

“I never got your name!”

“There’s no need for you to know that.” 

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re sama or whatever wants me, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He clapped his ghostly hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”

“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!”

\---------

“I never expected that someone could see me.” Magoroku stared out the window, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.”

Ever since that encounter, he wondered.

“I wonder who else could see me, too.”

\----------

“Ah, Sophia.” Kyoya was playing on his piano. “You’re back so soon.”

“Too soon,” Rouga added from within his corner.

“Da.” She nodded.

“So did you find anything useful?”

“You were right. The legend is true.”

Kyoya found himself pausing in his chair, “Is it, now?”

“That’s correct, sir. As it turned out, I discovered the legend that the legend with the boy was true.”

“Oh?” Kyoya-sama sounded interested.

“I was still able to confirm the ghost with my own eyes”

“What are you saying?” Rouga raised a brow at her.

“I saw the ghost with my own eyes.”

Kyoya stopped playing with the piano, as the room fell silent for a mere moment. Her words hang in the air tentatively. 

“A human being able to see a ghost in person?” Kyoya questioned, his words laden with surprise, “That’s most astounding!”

“I’m as surprised as you are.”

\----------

He floated once he heard the noise coming from the floor below. He noticed four figures from the entrance. Sophia? She’s back. Huh? Who are those males with her? He judged them. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time. 

“Sophia!” He was surprised. Usually, when people came, they would never come back. Then again, he’d scared them so much that they wouldn’t dare enter again. Sophia glanced stoically at the stairs from where he was. Her icy eyes met him. Her expression didn’t change at all and she said nothing back, only gazed.

“Oh my.” The teal-haired dramatically glanced in disgust, “It’s so dusky here. I hope it doesn’t ruin my make-up.”

“Let’s start.”

“Da,” She nodded. It was a swift movement before she focused back on the white-haired next to her.

“Huh?” Magoroku raised a brow, “I wonder what they’re doing.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” The grey one spoke, crossing his arms almost glumpy. “Kyoya. Do you seriously believe this?”

Sophia glared daggers at the grey-haired. She doesn’t like him? 

“Now, now, Rouga.” The one with white and crimson high-lights smiled, “Sophia wouldn’t joke about these things.”

So the white-haired man was named, Kyoya? Was this the same ‘Kyoya-sama’ that she was talking about? And that glumpy grey-haired was named Rouga. 

“I still don’t believe in ghosts, or whatever.”

“What’s wrong, Rouga?” The taller teal-haired teased, “Afraid of a little ghost?”

Magoroku thought of an idea, and that was to fly past this grey-haired.

Rouga tensed up as he felt the wind go against his skin, “What was that?” He turned.

Kyoya turned to look at him, “Rouga?”

Magoroku maliciously laughed, “That’ll show him.”

“Are your preparations complete?” 

“Oh, that? I finished ages ago. When Kyoya-kun first called.” He shifted, almost frowning as he looked into his mirror, “You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin.”

“Da.”

What? Magoroku halted his laughter at those words, seeing that teal-haired was holding a tool from the bag.

“What’s that?”

Only Sophia in the room could hear him from all of the noise. Not even the other three. Yet, she didn’t speak to him, either. Nor tried to make small talk. Instead, she was focus stoically on this teal-haired and Kyoya.

“Everything is ready for you to use, Kyoya-sama,” Sophia spoke.

“Well done.” Kyoya didn’t bother to gaze at and turned towards the teal-haired, “Elf?”

“I wonder what this could be?” Elf brought the screen closer to his face, “It’s different from anything we’ve seen before!”

“Let me see.” 

Elf handed him the table and he stared at the ratings. His eyes widened as his body tensed. “How wondrous! The power readings are most astounding.”

“Now that we have this data what should we do, Kyoya-kun?”

“There’s no need to worry,” Kyoya-sama’s voice sounds so reassuring. His lips curved to a smirk, “This is exactly what I’ve been looking for.”

\--------

“Shido.”

A voice from below called his name, as he heard it as clear as day. He tensed. It was finally here again!

“Sophia!” 

  
  


“Sophia?” He floated towards her, “What’s happening?”

“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he didn’t himself afraid of her cold glance of ice. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”

Use him? What does she mean by that? Well, he could be doing more, too. Maybe this Kyoya guy could help his popularity among the world to the roof. Oh! Or maybe he’ll be able to get more power for himself! He might’ve been dead but he wanted to hear his name being said and the legend being known. Oh, he got it! He grinned maliciously. One can never have too much power. But… Just in case, as they say.

“And what if I refuse that offer?”

“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s order.”

\--------

  
  


“You said that you couldn’t leave this place, right?”

  
  
  
  


\------------

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

\---------

Rouga could only stare. As he feared… It can’t be avoided. The project that Kyoya is trying to carry out. 

“Hope you’re having fun with your little ghost friend.”

She turned to the door, finding that the boy was staring at him. Aragami Rouga.

“Why do you keep going back there?” Rouga probably didn’t care. “You know he’s just a ghost, right?”

“I’m just following orders.”

  
  


“Don’t get it wrong. This is just obligatory."

“I understand your frustrations but remember Rouga, you’re not the one calling the shots around here. Neither of us are.”

\--------------

"How did you get here?" 

Magoroku frowned, "Beats me." 

"You don't know?" 

"I don't." His shoulders as he hovered lower towards the floor.

"I still don't know why you can see me here in the first place…"

He’s calling. Shido. He kept calling her. She ignored him. Her phone buzzed as she forgot to turn off silent again. She would answer but she didn’t want to deal with it. She was tempted to just block his number again but he would complain. And besides, the only reason she ended up unblocking his number was that they got into a relationship. He wouldn’t stop begging her to unblock him so they can keep close contact. ‘Just in case, as they say’ as he tells. It’s best to not answer it. 

She knew why he was calling, it wasn’t as urgent as he made it out to be. It was the holidays. And most likely, he was calling because of that. It would be meaningless, and she doesn’t like doing meaningless things. She didn’t care about the holidays, it was just like any other day. Nothing special. Buying gifts and spending time with others. Pointless. It was just obligatory, she thought. 

She normally brought Kyoya-sama gifts, new clothes and accessories but with being so rich, it’s a possibility that he already had at least two of everything. It wasn’t long before it became a tradition to get him things and carry out his orders, no matter what. It had meaning as long as Kyoya-sama was content with his gifts. As long as Kyoya-sama got what he wanted, she will go to any heights or lengths to do so. Ruthlessly, as well.

It was cold. She doesn’t mind the cold. She enjoyed the breezing cold against her skin. She sat inside of her home, alone in the cold. Silence and wanted nothing more than to freeze the world solid in her grip. She waited for Shido to finally give up on calling her but she could tell how he was becoming annoyed, desperate. 

Kyoya-sama was most likely busy with his own things. Holidays were normally busy for him. She was waiting for his next orders. And Shido was probably spending the holidays with his only family, his father.

The knocking on the door became louder. It was getting on her nerves but it wasn’t like she hasn’t dealt with knocking on doors. 

“Why me?” He was impatient. “I’m her boyfriend, so why should I have to wait this long?”

He knocked louder, “Sophia! I know you’re inside! Hurry up and open the door!” He complained.

She opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side, “What can I do for you?” She was faced with a tan-haired, trembling in the cold. She stopped her question as her expression slightly widened, “Shido.”

“S-Sophia! Just in time! I happen to be freezing!”

How did he even find this place? As far as she knew, he didn’t know anything of her private life. A part of her wanted to leave him out here to freeze to death. At least to teach him a lesson. But she knew better. 

He looked up at her, still shivering. “Finally, I’ve been waiting for you.” He wrapped his hands around his body as his knees lowered. Even with his absurd amount of winter gear on, he was still freezing cold. 

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, not of annoyance but pity. Feeling pity for him wasn’t all that common. She doesn’t like to admit it, but she had a soft spot for him that only grew during their time together working for Gratos. Also, the time that made her realize she had feelings for him but did well to hide it. He was a mess.

“H-Hurry up and let me inside!” He yelled, his thick breath making air, “It’s too cold!”

She had no choice but to let him inside of her home. She expected him to barge into her home and allow himself to be let in without her approval since he was freezing but he was asking to be let in. She let out a thick breath. 

“Come with me.” 

“Huh? R-Really?!” He seemed thrilled to be let in. “You’ll let me inside?!”

“Da.” She nodded, “Now get inside or I’ll leave in you the cold.”

He flinched, not liking the sound of her idea. He weakly smiled at her and hastily entered past her. She closed the door and locked it.

“Why are you here?” 

“You weren’t answering any of my calls or emails I sent you!” He took off his coat and shoes at the front door. But he was still freezing cold. His cheeks flustered, tainted with red. Of course. “I was worried so I’ve decided to come over.”

“I was busy.” That was the first excuse that came out of her mouth and it worked, too. She wasn’t surprised that he was worried. He always worries.

“What were you busy with?” 

She didn’t respond to his question as she left the room. She went to get him a blanket, knowing he’ll complain about one soon. 

He found his way to her living room and couch. He sat. It wasn’t long before he felt a soft blanket hitting him.

“So this is where you live?” He looked around the room curiously. He was judging her place. “I always wondered what you’re home would look like.” 

If it wasn’t for the crisp air, he might’ve been more relaxed. He brought the blanket closer to his frame, “Why is it so cold in here?” He muttered between his lips as he kept shivering. He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. 

She sat down on the sofa, next to him. Her knees pressed together with hands pressed lightly at her lap. 

“Hey, Sophia?” He turned to look at her, “Do you need to borrow some money from me?”

She blinked. What? That question was unexpecting. “I don’t need your money.”

“But it’s cold in here!” He complained, “Don’t you have a heater?” He questioned. “I’ll buy you one!”

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed, “I have a heater.” 

“If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Just turn on the heater!” A bit dramatic. 

“Fine.” She closed her eyes and got up from her seat. “And I don’t want your money.” She went to turn on the heater and came back. 

“Did you turn it on?”

“Da.”

“Good. If I happen to get sick because of this, I’m blaming you.” He hated being sick but she was shockingly good at taking care of him when he’s sick.

“Whose fault it is that you decided to come?”

He huffed. Slowly he felt the room relaxed as hot air started to enter it.

“Should I be worried about your parents?” He asked next, “They’re here, too, right?”

“My parents don’t live in Japan.”

“They don’t?” He seemed worried yet so interested but bothered, “Then who’s…” His voice drowns out as if he didn’t want 

“No one.” She knew what he was going to say, “I live alone here.”

Magoroku frowned, looking displeased, “You should have said so sooner… If I knew you were going to be all alone for the holidays, I would’ve come much sooner.” He let out a thick sigh, “Well… It doesn’t change the fact that I’m here now to keep you company.”

She had no idea why she would let him on her business in the first place. It’s meaningless to even talk about it now. She did trust him enough to tell others like he has anyone else to tell them about her private life. It’s too late to go back now. 

"You have your father to spend our holidays, don't you?" She asked, "Holidays are usually spent with family. So why spend it with me?"

"I know that!" He fumbled, "I already told him about our plans before I left." Of course he would.

“Yeah, like sitting in the cold in the dark is much better.” He pouted, his voice rang with sarcasm. 

“I could throw you back in the cold.”

“You wouldn’t dare…!” He flinched, bringing his hands up as he sweatdropped. Knowing her, she’ll probably teleport him out of her home at some point.

“I would.”

“S-Stop joking around!” He countered, stuttering, “I-I don’t want to go back out there!”

From the commotion, the phone buzzed and he flinched again. His arms are still in the air. Her phone was the one buzzing.

“Huh?” Magoroku turned to find her light blue phone case on the table. “Hey, wait a second!” He pointed his finger at her, “You were ignoring me!” 

She reached for her phone, grabbing it off the table. Despite the countless taps on top with the student council president’s number, she ignored seeing a text from someone knew.

“Who is it?” He was curious.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

He was asking her about the holidays. She texted a swift reply to him.

“Oh!” His face lit up, “Before I forget!” He dug into his pockets, “I got you a gift!” He pulled out a small box, wrapped and ready to go. He held it up in front of her.

“I didn’t get anything.” Knowing him, he might ask for something in return, wouldn’t he? 

“That’s fine.” He shrugged, “I didn’t really want anything, anyway.”

She finally took the box and opened it. Inside was a hairpiece, a golden lace star with blue tripping. It matched quite well and it didn’t look all that bad. The boy in front of her probably thought of the same thing. 

It reminded her of how Kyoya-sama got usually got her accessories and outfits during this time of year. Since Kyoya-sama was fond of those types of things.

It’s unique… like something Kyoya-sama would wear.

“What do you think, Sophia?” He smiled proudly, “I think it’ll fit quite wonderfully if I do say so myself!” He was praising himself for his good gift. He wanted more praise from her. She could hear him saying ‘You can praise some more if you’d like.’ in her head. 

But all she did was impassively took out the item from the box and held out her hands.

“Oh! Let me put it on you!” 

“You better not rip my hair putting this in.”

He carefully grabbed a bit of her hair and pinched the pin in, hearing the snap as it clicked in place. She stoically sat there, allowing him to do as he pleased. His movements are gentle and attentive. “There! All done~!” He hummed happily and led back to admire his work. “See, I told you that I wouldn’t rip out your hair!” He looked around in search of something, “Now, where is it that you keep a mirror, Sophia?”

He dramatically frowned, “I’m feeling hungry.”

“We have borscht in the kitchen.” She pointed towards the door.

He smiled. Sophia walked them towards her, rather large kitchen and she got everything set while she made him sit and wait. 

“Oh! Do you want help?”

She shook her head, “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Da.”

He insisted but she didn’t want him to make a mess. Knowing him, he’ll probably make a large mess with his clumsiness or burn the whole place down.

He frowned. She noticed his dispirited look.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice didn’t sound concerned neither did her face, which was still stoic, but she still asked anyway.

“I don’t really like borscht…” 

She stared stoically at him for a moment. It made sense. She turned to her fridge. Stoically walking towards and opened it once more. She pulled a plastic white box from the fridge and placed it on the table for him. She knew just how much he loved Sushi. She used to steal his food from below in the past, his secret slash of canned Sushi just to eat for herself. She had a big appetite herself so she used to steal his sushi. She wouldn’t admit it, either, but it was good Sushi.

She watched as his whole face lit up brightly. He grabbed the box and tore open the side, smelling the fresh Sushi from within. It seemed so good. “Mmm, Sushi!” He grabbed one of them and happily lifted it up, “I’m going to enjoy this!”

It wasn’t long before her food was done and she sat across from him on the stools, eating her bowl of soup and bread. She had cloth napkins already set for them both.

She wiped her face with her napkin.

  
  
  
  


He grabbed the remote flipping through the countless channels. Really, they only watched the news together or Buddyfights to study their opponents but that was back at school, inside of his office. He was quite picky when it came to these things, or rather, he’d typically criticized and judged most of them.

“Heh.” Magoroku felt entertained, giving a small and simple chortle. Mockingly smirking as his brows knitted, “What a dell-witted fellow.”

“Huh?” He tensed up as he felt something pressed against his shoulders. “S-Sophia?!” 

“Just watch the movie.”

He slowly started to relax, feeling comfort. 

He judged the characters in the movies, their actions.

His navy eyes shifted to meet her gaze. Her eyes were glued to the sunset in front of them, stoically watching. He observed her, laying down. He couldn’t help but watch her instead of the movie. 

She noticed the lingering eyes on her, as she glanced stoically at him. Her icy cold eyes meeting his navy blue eyes. They locked eyes and he flinched once he noticed she was looking at me. He has been caught by her!

“I…” He clumsily turned away from her, breaking the contact. He shut his lips as his body loosened. He lets out a breath, being unsure of how he should probably respond to this. He felt his heart race and cheeks burn. He closed his eyes. How dare be so… so perfect! He felt embarrassed, a feeling he rarely felt but when he did, he did his best to hide it and turn away.

She knew that he was watching her instead of the movie. Of course! He slowly relaxed after a few moments. The air felt like everything was calming down now. He took a deep breath before he was brimming with his normal overconfidence again.

Her eyes were glued back to the television. Her expression was as stoic and indifferent as always. He wondered what she was possibly thinking.

She has her legs tucked up underneath her, with hands pressed lightly at the sofa. His eyes focus on her lap, to her slim pale hands. He wonders how to hold hands. He clung to her before. Oh, he got it! He beamed with an idea he had. He shifted his weight, reaching his gloved hands to touch her pale hand. Awkwardly, their fingers touch. Lightly touching it was barely noticeable. He placed a hand on top of her.

“Shido. What are you doing?”

He yelped and hastily drew his hand back, throwing them up in the air dramatically in a panic. He didn’t expect her to question him, but then again, it was her hand and not one of her shoulders or arms he was clinging too this time.

“S-Sorry!” He apologized, “I-I just wanted to hold your hand…” He awkwardly looked away, refusing to meet her gaze, his face flushed with intense red. 

“Who said you had to stop?”

He blinked, “Oh?”

She shifted on the sofa as she held out her hand for him. He hesitated for a moment but finally smiled and gave it. 

Huh? Ahh?! Before he knew it, the white-haired pushed him on the sofa, his back hitting against the soft yet hard fabric. He yelped loudly as he found himself squirming underneath her grasp. His space was invaded by her presence as his back was pressed against the sofa below him. 

Yikes! He flinched in surprise. Too close! Her body was close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that. 

How did they even get in this position in the first place?! This has to be a twisted joke! R-Right?!

With her drifting fingers carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. She left nothing but a powerful sensation in her tracks. 

His navy eyes observed as sweat began to pour from his cheeks. The area was getting hotter, his cheeks were getting hotter. Every touch felt like a wave of emotions was coursing his veins. As if a fire from the depths of hell was making itself known on his surface. His gaze met her icy cold sky-blue as they were glued to him, focused on his frame.

"Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing?!”

Her hands are cold as winter ice. That feeling of her cold hands brushing against his cheeks. 

He shivered and whined. What should he do? What was she thinking?! And why? What has gotten into her!? Before she began to yank at his collar, he yelped suddenly by her pull. If it's money she wants he can give her all of it. What was it that she desired so badly like this? He couldn’t tell behind her cold gaze, so focused.

"Stop this!" 

The compelling urge to push away never came despite the insanity of this situation. Despite his protest, a part of him really wanted to pull her closer. To be wrapped within her arms and never let go. To cling to her for answers and safely, like he did in the past before he let go once he got the courage. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

It wasn’t long before, she leaned down, pressing a kiss against his neck. He dramatically whimpered. Her movements were rough and swift. The other part wanted to take control and move so he was up top of her. He was the greatest after all! Naturally, it made sense for him to claim his seat at the top.

For every touch, it felt like a blazing passion for complicated emotions. Buried emotions that were burnt, like wood underneath the heat of the fire. 

She leaned down. 

"Th-That’s right!" 

“I-I know that!”

Kissing Sophia!? Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? Surely she didn’t want to kiss him either, but he was certain he was a great kisser, he was the great Shido Magoroku after all! But he never kissed anyone before, especially a girl! 

He yelped before finding his voice once more, “Sophia! What are you…?” his yelp was muffled by the sudden cold lips. 

Her eyes kept glued to his, seeing his navy eyes enlarged from the sudden shock. The kiss was strange, it was persuasive but it wasn’t entirely passionate either. But it was quick enough that he couldn’t make out the flavoring.

She coarsely let go and broke the kiss. He nearly tripped on impact, as he sought to find his footing. While his mind and heart were racing beyond his command. 

He brought his hand up to his cheek, almost shocked, “Sophia! Did you just…!” He lightly touched his lips in confusion. His disbelief took over. 

He couldn’t believe she kissed him without warning him first! 

Sophia didn’t look at all bothered, as she stood, her cheeks were slightly rosy but he couldn’t tell. 

“I’m tired, Sophia.” He spoke, “Could we do this some other time?”

“There’s a guest room.”

“I was hoping to sleep with you.” 

She paused to look at her. 

He flinched, before closing his eyes and nervously laughing.

They share a bed. The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

"It's too late." 

  
  
  


"I've been getting those nightmares again, too…" 

"Those nightmares?" She repeated.

"Y-Yes!" His shoulders lowered in defeat. 

She had her fair share of nightmares, too. But she wouldn't admit it or ever show it. She wouldn't show it, either. One of them was being burnt alive with Shido. Or how she failed. That day was still so painful and shameful.

They sat on top of the highest rooftops together, Sophia teleporting them. The rooftops were always so common. 

His navy eyes shifted to meet her gaze. Her eyes were glued to the sunset in front of them, stoically watching. He observes her. She has her legs tucked underneath her, with hands press lightly at her lap. His eyes focus on her lap, to her slim pale hands. He wonders how it feels to hold hands. He clung to her before.

Oh, he gets it! He beams with an idea. He shifts his weight, reaching his gloved hands to touch hers. Awkwardly, their fingers touch. Lightly touching it was barely noticeable. He places a hand on top of her.

“What are you doing?” She turns to face him.

He yelps and hastily draws his hand back. He turns away, “

He wanted to be the one to hold her hand, the only one who will hold her hand.

“S-Sophia?!” He stutters out, 

“Just watch the sunset.”

they hold hands.

"What do you think, Sophia?" He asked her, placing a hand on his chin. His eyes laced with uncertainty. 

He gazed at the new room, thinking of the placement. Of course, he was judging. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and in place. 

"It looks a little… I don't know… shabby, maybe?" 

Stoically the girl turned to look his way. She didn't see the issue. "It looks fine." 

"Are you sure it looks fine?" 

She nodded, "Da." 

Magoroku didn't have enough body strength himself to move or carry anything else. So he made Sophia do it for him.

"But this feels a little convoluted, now."

  
  


"Gesha-Gesha!" The monster came out of his card, "Having some problems there, Magoroku, geh?”

“I don’t like the way this room is set up.” Magoroku crossed his arms, “It feels all wrong!”

Gallows felt his horns dropped as he sweatdropped, “I don’t get it, geh.” One of his mini large claws, “Why is it an issue, now, geh? It’s not like you had a problem with the layout before.”

“Father’s coming over.” 

  
  
  
  


"I know that!" 

"I never expected that moving would be difficult."

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. He helps her and she thanks him. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together.

He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

—

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?” 

—

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expects that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervene. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they look back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closed his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

—

He’s calling her. “Kyoya-sama.” She starts.

She gets news that Kyoya-sama was coming to Aibo Academy. Thanks to Mikado Gao’s buddy. He doesn’t want her to intervene, not yet. She listens to his words. 

Magoroku gets news about the tournament that’s happening. Receiving the papers not that long ago, he sighs them.

—

He’s trying new cameras this time and his microphone.

“Ah, testing, testing…”

With the curtains closed behind him, the camera reveals his face. It’s working. He’s smiling brightly. “Everyone! Pay attention! I just got some big news!” His voice is loud and confident. “There’s going to be a tournament to determine the greatest Buddyfighter on the planet, the Buddy Champion! The World Buddy Cup, or WBC Cup for short, has been officially announced!” He pauses to let the students take in this information for a moment, “The Cho-Tokyo Regional Preliminaries will be held at Aibo Academy’s Fighting Stage. I hope everyone participates!”

The camera shuts, closing the screens out. He shuts them off.

“I plan on winning this cup.” He smirks. “I’ll make sure of it!”

—

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monster came, Shido’s buddy monster, “Does Magoroku know the reason you’re back here, big sis Sophia, geh.”

“No.”

He agrees with her, “I don’t think he has a clue, geh.”

Soon discovering how they aren’t working together as partners in crimes. It’s strange, isn’t it?

He’s more focused on his tasks for the tournament and being popular to notice. 

He doesn’t want to be evil again.

—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

_“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”_

_Magoroku’s right. He knows that! He’s also a concern for his master. Ikazuchi-sama’s not fit to fight, well not in his current conditions. But there’s not much that he, nor Sophia could possibly do to help his pain._

_Deep purple raises in the room. “I could eat you fools instead!”_

_He yelps in a panic as his eyes widen. He whimpers while his eyebrows shivering. He finds himself backing up and moving closer towards Sophia. He places his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget._

_She hears those cries from the corner but doesn’t stop him. She feels the touch but doesn’t flinch or move away. Sophia’s not afraid of him. She must rather use her logic than emotions. Her head and shoulders never slump in face of his taunts._

_Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.”_

_He looks at her. He still worries._

—

_It’s a bitterly cold night, that’s he brought here by the white-haired. They’re deep within the cave of their Master’s hideout. The sun was down and the cave was colder that way. She doesn’t mind the colds. She prefers the crisp cold air._

_He finds himself clinging to her lower arm with both of his hands. He’s clinging to her again. His knees back, making him appear shorter than Sophia, despite being taller than her. His eyes glance up at her._

_Her expression is indifferent and stern as always. Her bright icy blue eyes gazing at the scene in front of her. She doesn’t appear to care or even mind him clinging. She doesn’t push him away or kicks him to the roofs, as one would think she would._

_It’s a few minutes and nothing’s happening. Once, he feels more at ease. Slowly, he lets her go himself. He brings his arms closer to him but he doesn’t remove his gaze from her._

_Her eyes narrow. “They may be heading this way.”_

_“Wh-What is?”_

_His nervousness doesn’t stop. What is she talking about? What is heading this way?_

_She doesn’t reponses. It’s not long before, the voice of the loud monster rung in his ears. He yelps in a panic before he covers his ears, whimpering._

—

_She teleports them out of the cave again. With his arms still clinging to her once more. His knees still back. His gaze never fades from her._

_“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His tone fills with nothing but worries, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.”_

_The last thing he wants is big trouble. She takes out the Black Skull, throwing it into the air. Huh? Ahh?! He yelps as her arms knock him to the floor._

_“Darkness Barrier, activate!”_

_—_

_He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there._

_His lips parted for only a second out of his sudden shock. As his whimpering wavers. His frame hastily shifted closer towards Sophia. And that was the first time he clings to her. Despite being so cold, her frame felt a little warm. It provided some sense of comfort for him._

_She didn’t tell him to stop or push him away. Just allows him with no mind towards his movements. As her stoic icy eyes met the male above them._

_Being eaten wasn’t something he was fond of. Staring in terror, hoping Sophia would save him from his current nightmare, even if she wouldn’t he felt safer clinging to her._

  
  
  


“I’m suddenly feeling really tired.” He leads back on the sofa. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his head. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. 

She stoically nods, “Da.”

“I think I’m going to take a little nap, now.” There’s nothing wrong with that, he thinks. At least, as far as he knows his plate wasn’t full of things to do. He lets out a soft yawn as he closes his eyes, “Be sure to wake me up, Sophia.”

“Da.” She nods again.

He ends up falling asleep as expected. A few minutes later, his body ends up slipping from the position he was in before as he slightly stirs. Her eyes slightly widen involuntarily as his head falls to her dress. She looks down to find him still sleeping soundly. His lips curve to a soft smile.

He’s not a very heavy sleeper but he’s not light, either. "

She watches him sleep before, well from cameras. He trusts her. He watches her sleep before, well from passing out from heavy exhaustion. She trusts him. 

She lifts one of her hands, touching his soft hair. His short yet sensitive tan-colored hair was quite soft and well brushed. She brushes the strains for a few minutes. Her eyes glued to his frame. She likes it when he’s asleep, things are peaceful and he’s quite quiet.

She never wakes him up, but shortly leaves afterward. Teleporting out from underneath him.

The next day, he complains and whines to her about not waking him up and how he’s sore now.

—

A few seconds have passed before she feels his arms draped over her skin. She feels the arms around her arm, as he clings to her. 

Naturally, he does it out of fear. An egotistical coward that he is. But this time it’s not a fearful impulse. 

He ends up following asleep in her arms.

—

The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to his uniform shirt. As she places ahead on his chest. 

He tenses up. His cheeks burning up as his muscle tightens. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense.

“S-Sophia?” He asks, stuttering, “Wh-What are you doing…?!”

Her icy eyes looked up to meet his surprised gaze. Her expression is impassive as always. She could hear his heartbeats in his chest, see his gaze, hear his voice. He’s a lot of trouble to deal with but she doesn’t mind.

He’s surprisingly soft and warm. Like a teddy bear. No, he’s a teddy bear dressed in puffy green clothes. Her teddy bear. 

It takes some time for him to slowly relax and give in. He clumsily wraps his arms around her, almost hesitant but does so. It draws her closer. She’s the first to leave the warmth that they were sharing together.

—

Sometimes it happens. It’s unexpected but almost expected. 

The boy found himself buried in her jacket, on her chest, trying to get comfortable.

—

Gallows notices.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monster floats up, “You seem closer to Big Sis Sophia, geh, Magoroku.”

“Gallows! Shut up!” Magoroku shots back, “It’s not like that!”

“Why, just the other day…” He recalls,

He feels his face flushes, cheeks staining with red. 

  
the Buddy Police Trainee disbanded and Tasuku taking a leave to go to Aibo, Kyoya could def get her out of the charges of being wanted by the police and being death shido. Kyoya would probably order her to go back to Aibo on a new mission and being undercover as the vice president again. ofc, Tasuku and Sophia's paths would cross again, and Tasuku would still be on the edge and skeptical of her and Kyoya. Canon has pretty much forgiven the villains and Bolt at the end. Seeing how Kyoya said _I’ll have to do it myself_ in the end. I always took that as Kyoya letting her on the low side for now so he can do it. Magoroku and Sophia wouldn't really be working together as partners in crimes anymore, since Magoroku is more worried about his rep and getting attention still (plus, he doesn't really want to be evil again, like in 100. But still doesn't stop him from making plans on to become popular with the students and the world lol) and Sophia is working behind the scenes with Kyoya and keeping an eye on Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito for him and reporting back to him. But Kyoya still likes to keep Magoroku around bc it grounds Sophia and he thinks she works better with someone else. I can def see Kyoya ordering Sophia to remove Gara from his secret base but shortly orders her to stop since he could find Gara to be useful in some way. I would've love to see her being plot-relevant, having some flashbacks, too and some backstory on her. 100 gave use a poor reason of _I will live my life according to that person’s wishes. That is all_ I hc that Kyoya gave her meaning, a purpose in this world, a light that gave her hope in a way. Which explains why she doesn't like meaningless things. and cares a lot/so loyal to him.

"What do you think, Sophia?" He asked her, placing a hand on his chin. His eyes laced with uncertainty. 

He gazed at the new room, thinking of the placement. Of course, he was judging. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and in place. 

"It looks a little… I don't know… shabby, maybe?" 

Stoically the girl turned to look his way. She didn't see the issue. "It looks fine." 

"Are you sure it looks fine?" 

She nodded, "Da." 

Magoroku didn't have enough body strength himself to move or carry anything else. So he made Sophia do it for him.

"But this feels a little convoluted, now."

  
  


"Gesha-Gesha!" The monster came out of his card, "You seemed to be having some issues, Magoroku, geh!" 

  
  


"I know that!" 

"I never expected that moving would be difficult."

\-----

It was a normal summer day, everything was fine. Magoroku let out a yawn.

"You sure are sleepy today, geh, Magoroku."

"A certain someone kept me up all night," Magoroku complained and pouted.

The girl in the room knew it was referring to her. It was clear. 

"Whose was the one begging?" 

Magoroku felt his face heat, "S-Shut up!"

  
  


"Fine then." He pouted. "But you're going to have to make up for it!" 

\--------

It was insane how swift she was to overpower him. His back sharply against the pillows and blankets of the bed. He looked at the girl. No fair! He shivered. How dare she overpower him like this?

"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing?!" 

"You said you wanted this, didn't you?" 

"I-I did!"

"S-Sophia… P-Please…" He raised a hand, shakily as he shivered further.

"Please what?" Her voice as cold as it sounded, "Tell me what it is you want, Shido." 

He gulped, "I-I want you…!" 

"And?" 

He felt his pride being ripped from him.

I love how magosoph jp shippers think alike bc in fanart they have Sophia sitting on Magoroku like he's a chair (which I found like 6 different artworks for funnily lol), Sophia hugging Magoroku, and Magoroku being a flustered mess for her. And Magoroku crying to Sophia

“Shido.” The first words that are all. Her expression doesn’t change neither did the tone of her voice. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I missed you.” 

She sees him blushes further than before. Those words are unexpected to hear, especially coming from her. From her to him. He’s in shock. 

“Y-You do?!” He manages to stutters. Does Sophia miss him?! 

“Da.” She nods, well doesn’t really.

“I-I miss you, too!” He confesses, 

It’s that time of year again. Halloween. He signs the papers and stamps the approval sign. They hold a festival in which costumes are allowed. 

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

“I know that!”

  
  


"I'm gonna eat you two~!" 

"Uwahhhh! Save me!!"

the Buddy Police Trainee disbanded and Tasuku taking a leave to go to Aibo, Kyoya could def get her out of the charges of being wanted by the police and being death shido. Kyoya would probably order her to go back to Aibo on a new mission and being undercover as the vice president again. ofc, Tasuku and Sophia's paths would cross again, and Tasuku would still be on the edge and skeptical of her and Kyoya. Canon has pretty much forgiven the villains and Bolt at the end. Seeing how Kyoya said _I’ll have to do it myself_ in the end. I always took that as Kyoya letting her on the low side for now so he can do it. Magoroku and Sophia wouldn't really be working together as partners in crimes anymore, since Magoroku is more worried about his rep and getting attention still (plus, he doesn't really want to be evil again, like in 100. But still doesn't stop him from making plans on to become popular with the students and the world lol) and Sophia is working behind the scenes with Kyoya and keeping an eye on Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito for him and reporting back to him. But Kyoya still likes to keep Magoroku around bc it grounds Sophia and he thinks she works better with someone else. I can def see Kyoya ordering Sophia to remove Gara from his secret base but shortly orders her to stop since he could find Gara to be useful in some way. I would've love to see her being plot-relevant, having some flashbacks, too and some backstory on her. 100 gave use a poor reason of _I will live my life according to that person’s wishes. That is all_ I hc that Kyoya gave her meaning, a purpose in this world, a light that gave her hope in a way. Which explains why she doesn't like meaningless things. and cares a lot/so loyal to him.

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. (and it’s easier when most of the Buddy Police Trainee already disbanded.) He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open.

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

It was at first. To tease his Buddy, a buddy he was forced to be with. To mock and laugh at him. To give his gesha when he fell. 

Being from Darkness Dragon World the idea of fairy tale love didn't exist there. And it probably would never.

Magoroku wasn't the brightest. 

They had a strange bond. 

This was getting eccentric now. Magoroku has a crush on Sophia. 

He watched as they got into a relationship. Even then, he was still as clueless as ever. With whatever he had it was from some sort of cheesy movie and books he saw his buddy read before. 

It was entertaining at first. 

The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his green uniform shirt. As she places her head on his chest. 

It takes him by surprise. He clumsily yelps and twitches as he feels the contact. He tenses up. His cheeks burning up as his muscle tightens. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring. He blushes.

“S-Sophia?” He asks, stuttering, “Wh-What are you doing?!”

Her icy eyes glance up to meet his surprised gaze. She’s silent. He’s blushing. Her expression is impassive. Always been. She could hear his heartbeats in his chest, see his gaze, hear his voice. She sees his blush. He’s a lot of trouble to deal with but she deals with him anyway.

There’s something warm here. He’s a blanket. He’s surprisingly soft and warm. Like a teddy bear. No, he’s a teddy bear dressed in puffy green clothes. Her teddy bear. 

He doesn’t tell her to stop this or complains. It takes some time for him to slowly relax and give in. He clumsily wraps his arms around her, almost hesitant but does so. It draws her closer. She feels his arms but doesn’t move from her spot.

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. The moment doesn’t last as one it may seem. As she’s the first to break apart. “He’s calling.” The first words that came from her lips. Her expression doesn’t change neither did the tone of her voice. 

“Huh?” He feels the warmth fade as he becomes confused. She’s the first to leave the warmth that they were sharing.

“Wait!” He reaches out his hand, in a panic. “Don’t leave me!”

She’s always the first to leave. It falls back to silence. 

Their height difference becomes useful and quite convenient. She discovers. He’s taller, but that’s to be expected of his older, two-year gap in age.

As much as Magoroku claims to be in control of it, egotistical as he was. He was a flustered mess.

  
  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands flew from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. flew over to the white-haired dressed in blue, who was standing near the bookshelves.

She had a strange relationship with Buddy. 

Sophia didn’t find him annoying nor was he the peak of her annoyance. He had more common sense than his Buddy and understood Sophia’s points well. Despite his enjoyment in watching humans suffer. Gallows was just there, always listening to her word when she called.

Magoroku pouted.

“Don’t make me regret this.” “Too late.”

  
  


He found himself waking up. 

“What happened? Where am I?” He looked around, still confused.

“In the hospital."

"Why?" 

"You tripped and hit your head." 

He cries. He cries into her jacket. 

“I don't have time for this. I can't just sit by and do nothing while you suffer.”

"Huh?" He looks up at her. Confused. "Wh-What do you mean, Sophia?" 

Magoroku having dreams about getting famous and Sophia holding his hand. and happily with her. or anything romantic he finds in the books he reads bc you know.

with no one else around but two, they underneath the trees, talking about their passions and hold hands. So romantic

Blossom in the night

Fran wakes up from a nightmare.

She never had an easy past, always being treated differently and locked away. In a dark room, alone and scared.

Nightmares weren’t all that uncommon for her, either. She has them quite a lot and often came without any warning.

Her eyes snapped open as she was faced with the dark roof. She felt her heart racing from her chest.

“Fran?” The brown-haired asked, “Are you alright?”

She blinked, almost flinching, “I’m fine…”

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. (and it’s easier when most of the Buddy Police Trainee already disbanded.) He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open.

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

—

the Buddy Police Trainee disbanded and Tasuku taking a leave to go to Aibo, Kyoya could def get her out of the charges of being wanted by the police and being death shido. Kyoya would probably order her to go back to Aibo on a new mission and being undercover as the vice president again. ofc, Tasuku and Sophia's paths would cross again, and Tasuku would still be on the edge and skeptical of her and Kyoya. Canon has pretty much forgiven the villains and Bolt at the end. Seeing how Kyoya said _I’ll have to do it myself_ in the end. I always took that as Kyoya letting her on the low side for now so he can do it. Magoroku and Sophia wouldn't really be working together as partners in crimes anymore, since Magoroku is more worried about his rep and getting attention still (plus, he doesn't really want to be evil again, like in 100. But still doesn't stop him from making plans on to become popular with the students and the world lol) and Sophia is working behind the scenes with Kyoya and keeping an eye on Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito for him and reporting back to him. But Kyoya still likes to keep Magoroku around bc it grounds Sophia and he thinks she works better with someone else. I can def see Kyoya ordering Sophia to remove Gara from his secret base but shortly orders her to stop since he could find Gara to be useful in some way. I would've love to see her being plot-relevant, having some flashbacks, too and some backstory on her. 100 gave use a poor reason of _I will live my life according to that person’s wishes. That is all_ I hc that Kyoya gave her meaning, a purpose in this world, a light that gave her hope in a way. Which explains why she doesn't like meaningless things. and cares a lot/so loyal to him.

##  **I want one, too!**

Alina wants a pet spider.

“No fair! You let Haru keep a cat!” 

Who knew a certain redhead would impact her so much? It was strange, really. They usually sit alone together, enjoying the view and talking about whatever comes to their mind.

One thing that Eden came to love was his smile. The way his lips curve to a smile when she smiles at him. It wasn’t confident or knowingly smirk. Just a simple plain smile. 

“Your smile.” She spoke. “It’s quite nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

The water was rising from below, rather rapidly. Before she knew it, the freezing body of water rose to the surface levels as it surrounded her body. The space around her felt sullen as if she plunged into the rivers of hell without her consent. Her blood ran cold. A scream was clasped in her throat, unable to come out. Her words wouldn’t come out as she wanted. Gosh. What should she do?! She felt her mind and heart raced. The water reminded her of a cold blanket that she didn’t want to have, she doesn’t need it. She didn’t want it, either. Like an ant being exposed to the large drops of water, she felt her wave. She tried to scream but her lungs felt empty. Her body being slump into the water as it was a simple paper bag being carry by the wind. An unknown force hauled her into the bleakness. She felt powerless against the strings. The water soon became a noose wrapped around her throat, causing her to suffocate in the cold water. She tried to fight against the blinds as her legs kept keeping against the water, trying to stop herself from drowning below. She found her body being tugged below into the depths that led down to nothing. As if shackles locked into her feet, tugging her body. She was stuck down here. How long has it been? How long before death made itself known to her? There was no way she was able to make it out of here alive. She anticipated the worse to come from this.

Three friends, three confessions.

In the mostly empty library, there sat a familiar blonde dressed in grey, blue, and yellow. As bright sky-blue eyes cast down at the pages. He gazed down at the book, being lost in thought. His mind always comes back to two familiar faces. He’d been reading up and researching the topic of love for the past few days. 

It’s not long before he discovered it. He was in love with both Mikono Miko and Rikou Masato. That was merely a fact. They were good friends, but even then, Subaru didn’t want to be the one to ruin their friendship between them. 

Was it possible to love more than one? Was it okay to be with more than one person at a time? 

“Subaru.” His Buddy called. “Do you plan on confessing your love to them soon?”

Subaru paused. “I do. Yes.” He knew that he was going to at some point. If he were to do this, he had to make sure the time was correct. He brought his book down for a moment. “There’s a chance that they won’t feel the same. If they don’t accept, then Miko and Masato don’t have any interest in me, I’ll have to accept it.”

“Subaru…” Cross frowned concernedly. 

Despite his feelings and those around him, he stated the facts presented to him. It’s a fact that Masato and Miko wouldn’t want to hurt him if they didn’t feel the same. But it was merely all of his hypotheses. 

“Shall I use my astrological science to predict what they’re thinking?”

While that would be helpful, Subaru thought against the idea.

  
  


“I see. 

  
  


“So it’s settled then?”

Magoroku and Sophia held hands before now but they're married. Somehow??

A part of him began to think: _Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_ And the other part simply agreed with the white-haired. For anyone else, he’ll scream and shout for them to stop this. Yet she’s different. He’d agreed.

_Kissing Sophia?! Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! There’s no way in his right mind would he think of doing such a thing in the first place._

The first time, _She did it. He brought his hand up to his cheek, almost shocked, “Sophia?! Did you just…?!” He lightly touched his lips in confusion. His disbelief took over, he couldn’t believe it… Wait a second! she kissed him without warning him first!_

_Sophia didn’t look at all bothered, as she stood, her cheeks were slightly rosy but he couldn’t tell. Turning her head, “Just finish your work already.” She simply brushed it off. As if it was nothing._

_The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his green uniform shirt. As she places her head on his chest._

_It takes him by surprise. He clumsily yelps and twitches as he feels the contact. He tenses up. His cheeks burning up as his muscle tightens. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring. He blushes._

_“S-Sophia?” He asks, stuttering, “Wh-What are you doing?!”_

_Her icy eyes glance up to meet his surprised gaze. She’s silent. He’s blushing. Her expression is impassive. Always been. She could hear his heartbeats in his chest, see his gaze, hear his voice. She sees his blush. He’s a lot of trouble to deal with but she deals with him anyway._

_There’s something warm here. He’s a blanket. He’s surprisingly soft and warm. Like a teddy bear. No, he’s a teddy bear dressed in puffy green clothes. Her teddy bear._

_He doesn’t tell her to stop this or complains. It takes some time for him to slowly relax and give in. He clumsily wraps his arms around her, almost hesitant but does so. It draws her closer. She feels his arms but doesn’t move from her spot._

_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. The moment doesn’t last as one it may seem. As she’s the first to break apart. “He’s calling.” The first words that came from her lips. Her expression doesn’t change neither did the tone of her voice._

_“Huh?” He feels the warmth fade as he becomes confused. She’s the first to leave the warmth that they were sharing together._

_“Wait!” He reaches out his hand, in a panic. “Don’t leave me!”_

_She’s always the first to leave. It falls back to silence._

I'm thinking about how Magoroku and Sophia often physically touched during 100. Sophia even fell on top of magoroku like fr. Sophia dragged him three times, Magoroku clings to her multiple times. the amount of times magosoph bodies touch one another is canonically insane

It was that time of the year again. One filled with love and romance, most students were preparing for this event and making cards. 

Magoroku happily waited to get some cards and chocolates but nothing came. He watched in annoyance as Mikado Gao was getting plenty of them. And so did his friends, who were getting countless confessions from girls. No fair! Why does he get so many gifts?! 

“Mikado Gao, Ozora Kanata, and Kurouzu Gaito are getting so many confessions and I’m not?!” 

He pouted and complained. He was the student council president, should’ve gotten those things instead, he should be the idol to all of the students. He found it annoying how he was popular. He believed him: Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students, not some grade-schoolers! 

“I’m better than any of those elementary schoolers so why is it that no one’s giving me any confessions or chocolates yet?!”

He mostly spends the day within his office now, being busy with her but also didn’t want to see the many more confessions that may come afterward. His thoughts still lingered on a certain Russian girl, one that’s been on his mind since the Ikazuchi and Yamiegdo era happened. No matter what he did, she plagued his thoughts, making it impossible to work anyway. Why did she have such an effect on him in the first place? What should he do? 

“Shido.”

He blinked and tensed as his eyes lingered to the sound of the voice. “What is it?”

He then noticed her change in outfit. This time, she was wearing a different outfit. 

She wore a simple white lace undershirt and a patterned and checkered dress. The dress had ruffles and her collar was kept together by a black ribbon. He supposed it was the only thing keeping her neck skin from being fully exposed. She even wore a little hat off to the side that was black and had pink fabric. It was a change from her normal blue he was so used to seeing. He blinked a few times. 

“Sophia? Why did you change your outfit? You look different.”

Her icy blue eyes stare down at him. Her expression was stoic as always. She held out a small box, with decorative wrapping. His eyes slightly widened from surprise as his wonder grew. 

Could that be a box of chocolate in her hands?

“Huh? Is that…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. 

“Just take it already.”

Magoroku felt himself smile. As he lifted his hand, grabbing the box from her hands. He stared at it. “A-Are you confessing to me, Sophia?”

"Don't get it wrong. This is just obligatory."

“Oh?” Magoroku hiked a brow. His body slump as his lips dip to a dramatic frown, “So you don’t like me?”

He’d never seen wrapping paper like this before it but wasn’t half-bad. He opened the box to reveal the chocolates inside. It was a tomo choco. His face lit up brightly once he noticed. But hesitantly, took out of the case and plop it into his mouth, taking a bite. His face beamed brightly. 

“Hey, that’s actually pretty good.” He praised her work with a smile. 

“I’ll make sure to return the favor on White Day, Sophia!”

* * *

Open the gates to the underworld  
PresidentShido  
Summary:

A god of death and the king of the underworld with their winter goddness.

Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals. 

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow.

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorns. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

The sound of agonizing screams filled his ears, he was used to this sound by a long shot. They deserve to scream for their many sins. They can rot away here, it’s what they deserve. The rotting smell of flesh compressed the air, filling his nose with the awful sense. One who’d been down here for so long never noticed it, getting used to that awful smell.

Well, that all changed when he met her. A goddess of winter, Sophia Sakharov. Kyoya-sama messenger to the gods. One could tell by her long blue dress and golden bracelets were given to her by Kyoya-sama. She was loyal, maliciously cunning, and indifferent. 

Gradually, he started to grow attached to her. And slowly, they began to considerably trust one another. She was someone who he can cling to when he wanted and she’ll say nothing in reply, allowing him to do so. He was really clueless. But worries too much. Sophia felt pity for the boy, who was lonely down here. She saw his true colors behind his sliver crown made of bones. 

She didn’t seem to mind the smell, nor the screaming. They can just rot away here. Her cold yet stoic nature was perfect to become the queen. It’ll be simple for her. Her fate was seal by the Underworld.

The tan-haired stared up at the dome. A lot has passed since then. A whole year! No matter the past, they improve. 

“Shido.”

A familiar voice filled his ears as she called his name. He blinked and flinched from his thoughts as he gazed in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, well their bed now since they shared this room. He felt her cold hands, pressing his shoulders as her body was leading over, staring at him with stoic icy eyes. Those bright blue eyes were closer than before. He didn’t realize how he gotten lost in his thought before. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn. 

“Wh-What is it?”

She planted a kiss on his lips. Before breaking the contact and taking a step back.

She stoically and wordlessly turned her heels around, making her way towards the door. His navy eyes lingered to her closely. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I am leaving the Underworld today.”

“How long…” He doesn’t 

“Only for a few months.”

“So that means…” His body slump. He was running this castle alone again for a few months back to how it was before she came here. It was difficult to believe this.

She turned her head to face him, “You agreed to this.”

“Th-That’s right! I forgot!” 

“Until we meet again.” Her voice softened, so did her expression. “Farewell.” 

The door finally closed.

* * *

“Outside.” A simple response.

“Well, aren’t you going to return it?”

Magoroku buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Sophia spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret. 

I'd like to hc Sophia being agender with mostly she/her pronouns but grows fond of the idea of being called he/him. esp during 100, when she discovered it later thanks to Magoroku tbh. I also hc magoroku as transmale bi ofc my ship is gonna be transhet bc i am :D 

Magoroku and Sophia being the king and queen of the underworld is something I would die for. like fr, Magoroku says “It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.” in canon and Sophia would drag him to hell if it means completing their goals. it's so fitting

I hate how ppl call Sophia abusive or mean towards Magoroku when that's not true. idk how everyone views canon but if you pay attention. Sophia is the one who gave him the ideas in the first place and he agrees to go along with it. she becomes quite soft for him in 100. the only times when physically harms him is to stop him from doing something dumb like reveal their plans to Gao + stop him from completely destroying his cards. there's so much to say but ppl need to stop misinterpreting them as a bad relationship that sucks bc it's not.  


Shido Magoroku was in no way a fan of cats, kittens, and any of that. He thought they’re annoying to deal with, small fur balls that did nothing but cause trouble. That was only fuel by his fight as Death Shido with Mikado Gao a while ago. He never wanted to owe any, either. No pets in the house, unless if it was a cute small teddy bear.

Magoroku blinked in shocked as she saw Sophia holding a small cat in her hands. She stoically stared down at it while petting its ears. 

“Where did you get that?” 

She doesn’t respond.

“We’re keeping it.”

“What?!” Magoroku complained, “We’re not keeping that furball of a cat! Go put it back where you found it, Sophia!” His voice sounded much colder than he intended it would be.

“Davide! There you are!” A voice of a tan-haired filled the room.

“How the hell did you find me?”

“You didn’t return home so we went looking for you instead.”

“You’ve been drinking again, haven’t you?”

“How would you know that?”

“I found a bottle in our room.” Magoroku noted, “And, not to be rude but you smell like it, too.”

“I hate to kill the mood here but before we go to bed, you’ll need to take a shower first.” Magoroku said, “You’ll feel much better afterward.”

Frozen Stars of Trails

**_Goals Of Darkness. Lord Gaen Kyoya. 9_ **

_A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling. A man that was memberized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural born leader._

_A main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with monsters and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a long wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_Lastly. An arm for his devilish ways came in the form of a girl. The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solid in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes._

_But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to da to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

**_————————————————————_ **

The night was rather cold, a bitter cold. She was ordered by Kyoya-sama to take her and Shido Magoroku to the deepest parts of the rocks to take care of something important, she was loyal. On a new mission to bring even more Disaster to the world. She stood upon one of the knocks. She was loudly screaming, a voice that he never heard before.

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me!” 

He shivered back.

“S-Sophia!” He goes forward. A face filled with panic. His eyes widened as he reached over, reaching out his hand. “She’s stopped moving!”

He began to panic. He flinched as sudden gas filled the air. He began to cough in his cupped hand, his body hunched and legs lowered. Water began to tear from his eyes and before he knew he let out a yelp, as his eyes widened from sudden shock and fear. A spear like object barely missed him by an inch. He ended up falling to his knees, unable to keep himself any longer. He whimpered in fear. 

She heard his cries as she lifted her card into the air.

From the mist, stood a single long wolf… 

_Aragami Rouga._

**_————————————————————_ **

**_In Doubt Of A Friend. The Wolf, Rouga. 10_ **

_“You don’t seriously think that destroying the world is a good idea, do you?”_

_Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya._

_“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.” She spoke. “I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature._

_Despite everything, the grip of her cold hand made of ice sensed the Wolf’s doubts. There were going to be problems if he kept this up._

_Something tells her that Rouga’s having second thoughts. The ice messenger informs the Lord._

_A final trial to determine everything in its wake, the Lord himself. The Lord dismisses his Wolf as she swiftly went in to take his memories._

_“Wait.” She paused, hearing his words. “His memories stay. A parting gift.”_

_“Too bad.” His memories stay on the Lord’s orders. She moved away from him and wandered off. A icy stare glued in front of her. That was a mistake._

_It’s not the last that the Ice made contact with the lone Wolf._

_She saw him again, from the current war._

_“What do we own the pleasure, Rouga?” Her eyes met his. “I thought you’d be miles away by now.”_

_Rouga shrugged. “I decided to stay for a little while longer.”_

_She gazed up. It’s happening, wasn’t it? The ground shaking, the world will be crushed. She narrowed her eyes. “There’s no turning back now.”_

_“I’m guessing you’d want help for this trouble, won’t you?”_

_“Be my guest. It’s about time you made yourself useful. Now eliminate this nuisance.” That nuisance in their path was the Boy Wonder._

_“My pleasure.”_

_“Eh?!” What? He attacked her instead, she blocked with an annoyed breath. “Have you lost your mind?”_

_“No. But Kyoya surely has.”_

_The white-haired become annoyed, “You fool. Kyoya already told you he no longer considers you his friend.”_

_Aragami became an enemy fast. The Wolf was a wanting criminal._

**_————————————————————_ **

Magoroku closed his eyes with a sigh, letting his shoulders hang from defeat. “You know, I wouldn’t worry so much if you weren't so careless about yourself.” 

“Those terrorists and townsfolk... How dare they betray the Demon Lord Army! I'll make sure to return the favor.”

  
  


“Then who threw the spear at us?”

She blinked. There’s only one person in this world who would throw spears at people. She knew it. 

“Aragami Rouga.”

“That guy?!” He took a step back, “I should’ve known…” Magoroku narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed. But who wouldn’t be?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_————————————————————_ **

**_The student council, the chief, Shido Magoroku. 11_ **

_“So we have the world in our hands now?” Magoroku raised a brow, “So what should we do now?”_

_Out of seven, only three remains among his ranks. Sophia Sakharov. Shido Magoroku. Yamazaki Davide._

  
  


**_————————————————————_ **

In the castle, each member from Disaster had their own room. A vastly large room that was fitting for their own needs, a special gift from Kyoya-sama, the Demon Lord of the land. 

Sometimes. He’ll come knocking on her door, asking to be let in. The vice-president.

He knocked louder, “Sophia! I know you’re inside! Hurry up and open the door!” He complained. “Please, answer me!” At the point of already begging. Though, begging for her wasn’t new. It was far too late to turn back now. There's no way that this was a good idea. _‘Sophia… come to the door quickly!’_

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” She was faced with a tan-haired, the president council president to Aibo Academy. She stopped her question as her expression slightly widened, “Shido.”

“S-Sophia! Just in time! Can I come in?”

The temptation to close the door on his face was high but she let him.

Sometimes, he’ll let himself in without asking first, out of habit, she thought. She doesn’t care. He would pace around her room or ask what she was doing, being quite curious. Or complain and whine about the other members. It was like back at Aibo Academy.

“Shouldn’t be heading back to your room now, it’s getting quite late.”

“I don’t want to. I like being in your room more.” He noted. Before his eyes lit up with an idea. “I got it!” He lifted his hand up. “Let’s share it!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A familiar laughter filled the room like a gust of wind appeared, “What makes you want to share a room all of the sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

  
  


“What nightmares? I didn’t mention any nightmares!” He nervously laughed. 

  
  
  
  
  


She narrowed her eyes, flashing him a pitiful glance.

She was the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they _‘secretly’_ shared for quite some time now. They share a bed now, too. 

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glance over to find her partner in crime, the chief, who was still dozing off with a smile. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically.

The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. Despite living in this place of hell itself, he looked rather happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

**_————————————————————_ **

  
  


“There’s this guy… in my dreams.” He started, “His name is Ikazuchi, we used to work for him. To steal the Tenbu card or whatever.”

“You must be mistaken.” Sophia said, “There’s no one by the name here.”

“Oh?” Magoroku looked up. “So you don’t remember?”

“You said it was a dream, didn’t you?”

“That said dream feels real.” Magoroku held himself closer, “It feels almost a little too real…” 

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. She had to leave. Sophia lifted herself from the ground, “This talk ends here. You should be heading back to your post now.”

He blinked. “Th-That’s right, I forgot!” 

At her post she thought more about his words. Ikazuchi. Why did that name sound so familiar to her? If there’s really a person named Ikazuchi out there, who was he? And a Tenbu Card? The card alone sounds familiar. Demons came into her mind again. Hundred Demons? Powerful cards. She’s overthinking it. She shook those thoughts away. Idiotic Shido.

They silently sauntered in the darkness, the cold crisp air. Underneath a sky dark blue, as the full moon luminance filled the scene with light. 

This time of day wasn't abnormal for them to even be in but it was late. _I don't need so much sleep tonight anyway._ He convinced himself, he’ll just take a nap in his office later. He rubbed the back of his neck with a rustle. _Maybe I’m working too hard._ A reasonable response for this. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it.

It was a special night, well as special as one would think it was. It wasn't as if Sophia did much sleeping anyway, always catching her up at ungodly hours in the morning. 

"Oh! Sophia!" His navy eyes met her, judging her fresh look. "Is that a new dress you're wearing?"

That's right! She was wearing that black and white dress for the event. It looked like it was sewn just for her. And it probably was. 

A simple white lace undershirt and patterned and checkered dress. She even wore a little hat off to the side that was black and had pink fabric. It had ruffles and her collar was kept together by a black ribbon. He supposed it was the only thing keeping her neck skin from being fully exposed. 

Even with that cold expression on her face, her stern look, he would say she wasn't bad. It wasn't half-bad at all. The colors went well together! He admitted it was his favorite dress on her.

"Where did you get your dress from?" 

"Kyoya-sama." Her voice was stern as always.

He blinked. Kyoya-sama made the dress for her? He could've guessed that one, couldn't he? That wasn't too hard to believe, not when Kyoya-sama from the past also made them all designed uniforms that were suitable for the wearer back when they were in disaster. 

"I see… I guess that would make sense." 

Kyoya-sama always had a thing for designing clothes, he supposed. 

"You think it looks bad, don't you?" 

Since when did she care. She probably didn't. She noticed Magoroku's silence as if he was trapped in a sudden daze.

He shook his head, nervously bringing his hands up and waving them in defense, "No, you don't look bad." She never looks back. His lips curved to a soft smile, "I didn't think black and pink would suit you before." 

"You want a kiss? I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

She narrowed her eyes, "You still didn't get your chocolate yet."

"Oh? That's right!" He didn't receive the chocolate yet, "I'll like some chocolate."

She lifted a small box. It was a decorative one with different shades, surely unique. 

"Did you make these, Sophia?"

"Da."

He smiled as he took the box from her hands, "Thank you, Sophia!" 

"Don't get it wrong. This is just obligatory."

"When White Day comes… I'll be sure to return the favor!" 

But then from the corner of his eyes, he noticed it. 

"Oh dear… Sophia! Why are your hands covered in bandaids!?" He felt a burning pit of worried coursed his veins, "Wh-What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

Blossom in the night.

Chapters: 1/1 // Word Count: 1.2k

Fandom: Inazuma Eleven GO

Rating: General Audiences

Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply

Relationships: Fran/Matsukaze Tenma, Oozora Hiro/Fran

Characters: Fran, Matsukaze Tenma

Additional Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, TenFran, HiroFran, HiroFran is only mentioned but you know, Fran def deserves two bfs who loves her dearly, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe, The world can never have enough tenfran

Summary: Fran wakes up from a nightmare.

His eyes lingered on a girl with long light blue hair and aquamarine eyes watching from the corners during the match. He stared at her, locking his brown-colored eyes with her blue ones. His lips curved to a bright smile once they met.

"Fran!" 

He ran up to her after practice, happily saying welcoming her with open arms. They mostly spent all day together. The other members of the club didn’t seem to mind them and allow them to do their thing without fail. 

“It’s getting quite late, you want to hang out at my place for the night, Fran?”

“Am I allowed…?”

“Of course!” 

He would invite her into his home and she would stiffly agree. “I’d like that… thank you.” 

They walked there as he happily talked. She was greeted by a young woman, smiling at her and a large dog. 

She gazed around the room. It was quite a simple room but nice. 

She noticed the soccer ball on the stand and became interested in it. A very old ball was covered in dirt but there was a unique symbol on it. 

“A soccer ball…?”

“Oh, that?” He kept his smile as he looked up at it, “That’s my lifesaver!”

She was surprised to hear but said nothing, only stared at the item closely.

“When I was really young, I was living in Okinawa, too,” He explained. “One day we were coming back from the ocean, I heard a puppy crying. He was stuck between some boards so he couldn’t get out. I tried to save him but I ended up getting caught in the mess myself. This guy in a hoodie used that soccer ball to get me out of it.”

She listened to his story, feeling bad but also understanding. He risked his own life to save a small puppy that was most noble, she believed. She paused, looking at him for a mere moment before looking down at the dog, “So this dog was that…?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Right, Fran.”

They spend the next minute of him explaining the mark on the ball. She was lost within her thoughts but this was nice. She enjoyed hearing his voice explain the hidden meaning behind it and why he choose to play soccer in the first place. 

“You don’t have a place to sleep, you do, Fran?”

She shook her head in a no.

He smiled, “You could share my bed with me if you want!” 

“I can?”

“Of course. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you.” He got up. “Hold on, I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in!” He went to his closet to pick out a set of pajamas for them both.

As she silently glanced around the room.

_She found herself within a dingy room, devoid of much. Nothing but her sorrowful thoughts to keep her company. It was cold but she was shockingly used to it by now. She held her knees close to her body. She gazed down into the blackness of the room, eyes glisten with hurt. She heard the voices from within the dark, shouting vociferously from behind the door of the room she was in. She shivered. The shouting was the only noise within the darkness. She wasn’t fond of it. To be alone within the room constantly got to her._

_She never had an easy past, always being treated differently and locked away. She missed the old memories she had. Ones with her parents, all happily together. But instead, she sat inside a cold dark room, alone and scared. Constantly being tested on like she is some sort of lab rat, using her power to their will. It felt painful, provoking her to scream from the agony. She wanted all of it to stop._

_She hated being alone, she couldn’t bear it. Nightmares weren’t all that uncommon for her, either. She has them quite a lot and often came without any warning._

Her eyes snapped open as she was faced with the dark roof. In a rather soft bed, shockingly soft. With the yellow covers partly over her frame, however, she wasn’t alone. This bed didn’t belong to her. Neither was the clothes that she happened to be burrowing for tonight. Was it just a dream? It felt far too real to just be a dream. She wasn’t sleeping alone tonight on this night but with someone else next to her. It was a strange feeling at first but slowly she found herself getting used to it quickly.

_“Only a dream…”_

Despite her stoic nature, she was shaking involuntarily. She felt her heart racing from her chest, beating loudly within her ears. Her body sweating, as if she had just taken a cold shower moments before. 

“Fran?” She blinked and flinched, her thoughts being interrupted by a familiar voice. A familiar voice waved into her mind. That voice called her name. It sounded as if it was still sleepy yet concerned all of the same. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…” She muttered before gazing back down to the covers, looking down. Was she okay? She should be now, shouldn’t she? Shouldn’t he be sleeping…? 

“That’s a relief.” He gave her a caring and supportive smile, “I woke up to you screaming and got worried but I’m glad that you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry…” She couldn’t help but feel bad for waking him up like this. 

Tenma only smiled understandingly, “That’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.”

“But… I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“It’s not your fault, Fran.” His voice softened, a reassuring tone. “I just want you to remember that you’re not alone.”

She couldn’t help but let her lips curve to a soft smile in reply to him. He was the sweetest.

_She never quite understood it before she realized it, it was in front of her. She didn't need to erase soccer or LDX either to stop the hatred of battle wasn’t the key answer. A certain happy toned boy haunted her mind. From the first time they met, he was always interested in her._

_There were two who captured her heart in the world. People who made her happy. She didn’t think it was possible but it was. She always found herself coming back to both worlds when she could. The two didn’t seem to mind her presence much and were delighted to see her again every time she came back._

_One to meet Oozora Hiro and talk about his latest LDX and Senshiman, to which she discovered his love for the hero. He would often show her his new tricks and talk about them. Hiro would make her laugh and giggled, as dorky as he was, she enjoyed her time with him. Every time she went, Hiro made sure to get her a different kind of flower to leave with. She soonly learned how he was reading up on flowers just for her. He remembered their first encounter long ago._

_Two to meet Matsukaze Tenma from his world. They often practiced together as he praised her skills. This time, it was his world she came back to, too._

_She decided to come back, even if it was only a few more days than expected. It felt strange coming back here but also… nice… really nice… Sometimes the past haunted her but she didn’t let it affect her too much. The idea of being alone to suffer made her distressed. She wasn't alone, not anymore. Tenma made sure of that._

  
Sophia: Shido. Why is there glass all over the floor? 

Magoroku: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT WOULDN'T LET ME WIN! 

Sophia: Oh MY GOD SHIDO-

Terumi & Sophia: *teasing Magoroku* Magoroku: HEY! STOP IT! STOP TEASING ME! Terumi: Not a chance. You deserve to be teased. Sophia: Agreed. Magoroku: AHHH SOPHIA DON'T AGREE WITH HER!!

AU -  Magoroku and  Sophia get bigger roles past 100 (and slowly starts dating :0) Gallows has overturn (GALLOWS HAS A REAL OVERTURN CARD IN THE GAME SO-)  Sophia also has overturn, too. I wrote a dang 170k worth of fic about this idea help-

This gave me a sudden idea and that is Magoroku singing loudly in the shower every single time. He likes to hum while bathing too. that Sophia can hear it and gets annoyed. 

He smiled as he shifted closer. He’d agreed to her plans, almost praising them. He got it. She was quite persuasive.

It was that time of year again. A special time of the year she always had dreams about. Only a day away. She placed her hand on the wooden counter and thought for a moment. She felt her cheeks flustered. She had to do something special. 

Miko decided to happily bake some homemade chocolates for a certain someone. With the help of her beloved Buddy, Amaterasu, of course. 

It was different from her usual baking but something she enjoyed doing.

She walked to school early to place a note. A simple note that told him to meet her near the field. Before she made her way out into the fields as well. 

“Hey, Miko!” He greeted her with a pleasant smile. “I saw the note in my locker. What’s up?”

“Hi, Masato-kun. I have something I want to give you.”

  
  


He took the box from her. He sat on the bunches as she sat next to her as he began to open the box.

“You do?” She asked, “I’m so glad!” She felt some of her worry wash away. The purple-haired couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well, you’re sweet, caring, and strong.” 

Like every year, Wisdom-sama got plenty of love letters and boxes of tomo choco from fans across the world. Wisdom-sama was used to the countless praise of the world and that met the love that came with it. He admitted it was helpful for his cause to upgrade the world.

The secretary often watched it happened when he stood by the grey-haired. Grimoire was prepared to deal with gifts from the countless people who admired Wisdom-sama and act accordingly.

Grimoire entered the area on a pod to find Wisdom-sama was sitting in his chair and doing work.

“Grimoire.” The familiar voiced his name.

“Yes, sir?”

“I have a request to make of you.”

  
  


“I am overwhelmed with emotion.”

Her lips quiver as she felt tears leave the corner of her eyes.

“Hey, Miko,” Masato asked voice laced with worry as it rosed. “What’s wrong? What happened?”


	3. Chapter 3

  
Sophia leans up, grabbing his collar before pressing her lips down on his. Magoroku and Sophia passionately kiss in the gloomy rain.

# Shido Sueroku HCs

_tbh, I’ve been a lot about Shido Sueroku lately and I planning on writing fic about him with some of the headcanons I have tbh. I also really love him, too so I put a lot of thought into his character since not much is known about him. There’s a lot here to unpack lol_

\- Sueroku’s wife has blonde and blue eyes. He loves her so much, he’ll do anything for you. After giving birth, his wife ends up dying sadly, leaving him alone with his only one.

\- Still depressed about the loss of his wife, he tries to not let it get to him as he takes care of his son. Shortly, after seeing Magoroku saying Buddyfight something clicked within him. And he began to brightened up and focus on the good thing that is his son. He made a choice that his son was going to be a good buddyfighter someday and he was going to help make it happen! He buys a bunch of Buddyfight cares for his soon and helped him built the decks. Before his son got a Buddy Monster from Darkness Dragon World. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoken.

\- While a bit dramatic, he’s a pretty decent dad, shockingly. He ends up taking care of Magoroku alone. Even if that’s a challenge, esp with also working, he manages and he enjoys it. Sueroku took this as another sign that his son is special. He knows that since the first day he spoken. Most of Shido family, either doesn’t want to be near them or just doesn’t exist. He doesn’t have any siblings. He’s the only child. So it always has been him and Magoroku to take care of one another. 

\- When Magoroku was around 9 - 12, he takes personally lessons with his father about playing the piano. He also teaches Magoroku to play the piano! It’s something that runs his family. Magoroku is quite good at playing the piano he notices.

\- He helps Magoroku studies for tests.

\- He’s very loyal to her, despite being dead he refuses to marry anyone else or falls in love. Shido Sueroku believes that everyone should be tied to one lover even when dead. He'll never try to replace his wife because he loves her. He makes sure that Magoroku knows that and teaches him that loyalty is everything.

\- He tries to show up to everything as he believes it’s only proper for him to do so. He’s the only one decent enough to attend the press conference. He visits his wife’s grave to talk to her and about his day and about their son. He misses her a lot. While a touchy subject for him, he talks proudly about her.

\- He keeps a bunch of photos of him and his son that he piles up. He has a bunch of photos. He also enjoys making short videos of them in his free time.

\- He sees Magoroku as special and amazing, feeding into his son’s ego and pride problems. He places Magoroku on a high stool and often praises him. He deeply cares about his son and wants what best for him. However, he doesn’t seem to notice that his son as issues and serious personality problems because he views his son as perfect and amazing. He’s proud of him for getting among the best grades his school’s being ranked second in his grade and also the student council president.

\- Magoroku’s first crush was Sophia. He fully supports Magoroku’s relationship with Sophia, knowing her from withing alongside Kyoya he believes that there’s nothing with it. It reminds him of his time as a child.

From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls.

  * **_[FANFIC WRITING CHALLENGE](https://death-shido.tumblr.com/post/641618500351393792/writing-challenge)_**



**_Hello! Dw, the challenge is open all year round! Super sorry for making you wait, I hope you enjoy it, and tysm for sending the reqs it was fun! aw tyty <3333_ **

**_-_ **

**_GaoJin - Crush_ **

Magatsu Jin slowly started to enjoy the sun more. He’d promised himself to glance up at the sun every day for the rest of his life, thanks to a certain someone. He leaned back as he gazed at the sky, up at the large sun. Something that he did often now, out of habit. The warmth of the sun felt like a warm blanket on his skin, a peaceful feeling that he slowly began used to. He didn’t care if the brightness was blinding his eyes. A strange warmth he got from it. He played with the black and red dice in his hand as he kept staring at the sun. 

He was thinking about him again, the Mighty Sun Fighter, Mikado Gao. He couldn’t help it. The boy plagued his mind, in his dreams. He was one of the good changes in his life. And the Sun reminded him of the boy. Heck, he’d argued that Gao was brighter than the sun itself. His chest tightened and blood rushing. Butterflies in his stomach. He had the urge to protect Mikado Gao from harm. The urge to hold him in his gloomy days and be with him to make sure he was safe. He had to repay him in the favor someday.

“Ever since that match with Gao, my heart’s been getting all fuzzy.” 

“You mean, you have a crush on that Gao kid, right?” The peach-haired girl next to him asked. A young girl, who happened to be his best friend, Mamakari Megumi. 

He felt his cheeks raised in heat. “I wouldn’t put it **_like_** that.” Jin felt his heart skip a beat but ignored it. “But I do like him, though.”

“You might as well confess to him already.”

“Well, if you’re just an expert on these things. How are things going with Suzuha, then?”

Megumi shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

## Crimson

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> His space was invaded by her presence as his back was pressed against the hard wall behind him. Yikes! He flinched in surprise. Too close! Her body was close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that.
> 
> He was dragged off by her once again.

### Notes:

> I love Established Relationship MagoSoph, sm you could do with it tbh.

### Work Text:

Huh? Before he knew it, the white-haired grabbed him by the collar. He yelped loudly as he found himself being hauled near the closest exit and off alone. Why him? He wasn’t sure what was even happening.

His space was invaded by her presence as his back was pressed against the hard wall behind him. Yikes! He flinched in surprise. Too close! Her body was close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that.

With her drifting fingers carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. She left nothing but a powerful sensation in her tracks. 

His navy eyes observed as sweat began to pour from his cheeks. The area was getting hotter, his cheeks were getting hotter. Every touch felt like a wave of emotions was coursing his veins. As if a fire from the depths of hell was making itself known on his surface. His gaze met her icy cold sky-blue as they were glued to him, focused on his frame.

"Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"

Her hands are cold as winter ice. That feeling of her cold hands brushing against his cheeks. 

He shivered and whined. What should he do? What was she thinking!? And why? What has gotten into her!? Before she began to yank at his collar, he yelped suddenly by her pull. If it's money she wants he can give her all of it. What was it that she desired so badly like this? He couldn’t tell behind her cold gaze, so focused.

"Stop this!" 

The compelling urge to push away never came despite the exposed fangs. He tried to yank his collar back in place only to fail by her tighter grip. He felt the pit of worry grow into his chest. His eyes widened in shock as she brought them out. Oh no! He panicked. What if someone sees her fangs!? He can’t believe it! Those tiny fangs that glistened brightly with piercing eyes. Yet something about her felt safe to him, despite being so dangerous. 

The presence of Vampires living among humans was nothing but a mere legend, folk tale. If someone did notice, it’ll just cause more problems in the already messed up world. Maybe she’ll be thrown to the sake and burnt, like in movies! He thought the idea was unbelievable, stupid, nothing but a fantasy. 

This has to be a joke! A twisted joke out for his money. There’s no way he, Shido Magoroku of all people, should’ve believed this. But he saw how real they were months ago, a part of him still thought it was insane. It was a topic that he’d never conversed about, and if he did, people would think he’s going mad. I’ll keep this a secret, is what he promised himself.

“You should let me drink as much as I want until I’m satisfied.” She finally spoke, “These are the words of our master.”

Hey, wait a second! What is she talking about? That's insane! There's no way he was going to do this. He knew first hand how painful those fangs were. And now forceful she was with them. 

But out in public where anyone can see them!? No way! There’s no way they can do that here! Knowing her, she’ll just lose her control or worse. They can’t do this here. He didn’t want her to get caught or punished because of this. Right now isn’t the time to be reckless like this, though.

"S-Sophia!" He shouted and stammered, "If someone sees us, there will be trouble!" 

"There's no one here, Shido." 

"But!” He argued, “Wh-What if someone walks by and notices?” So, something like that can happen, right? That’ll be no good at all. He feared what might happen if that was the case. It’s better to be careful, right? If I knew this was going to happen, I would’ve let her come to my house instead of the festival. 

“Then, I guess I will just have to make them forget that they ever saw us.”

A malicious glint appeared in her cold gaze. There was twisted joy in her expression as she spoke her words. He supposed that was one way of making others forget. She’s willing to wipe anyone’s memories without regret. He was sure this ruthless girl, a vampire, had no regrets in her many years of living. He wanted to shout at her to stop joking around but this girl wasn’t the one for jokes, however, her malicious glint only spoke for itself, didn’t it?

“S-Stop joking around! I don’t want us to get caught anyway!” 

He was hesitant but there wasn’t much time left. She resented wasted time on pointless banter, didn’t she? Oh, he got it! 

“Say, how about we go see a movie later?” He brought a hand to his cheek, as his eyes shifted to the side, nervously shifted and smiling. Perfect! He pointed his index finger upwards, “I just happened to know a new Captain Answer movie that I think you’ll enjoy!” He revealed, “Oh! We can even go for dinner afterward, too!”

She slowly blinked, almost taken aback by the sudden words. That’s not important. She narrowed her eyes, annoyed. “I didn’t ask for your future plans.”

“Oh?” It didn’t work. She probably didn’t think his plans were important but he thinks it’s important. You see, it’s because proper communication is key. 

“This talk ends here. I will drink your blood.”

Of course! That didn’t last as long as he was expecting it too. But what was he expecting from this? In that case, he’ll just have to grant her wish. He sighed, leaving him no choice but to do his best to prepare for her harsh fangs to its work. Just in case, as they say. 

He finally worked up the courage to meet her eyes that were thickly cold and vivacious with desire. Winter icy eyes made of sky-blue glaring at him, glistening coldly and impassively. He didn’t even need to be a genius to realize the appetite that was nibbling away at her core. Her annoyance was most likely caused by her lack of human blood, he thought. It made sense. Or from him, but he doubted. He was the great Shido Magoroku, the student council president, after all. He knew what she wanted from him.

“You can suck my blood quickly!” Be sure to make this quick, he wanted this to end before it even began. He’ll give it to her, only hoping that she’ll hurry up. He'll make sure of it.

Without another word from her, she hastily nodded and swiftly drew closer. His collar already partly unzipped, exposing his neck. A warm feeling of her breath tickling her skin was surely replaced by the piercing feeling of teeth biting down. A jolt ran across his body as he shrieked. 

She was forceful and harsh but something about it felt shockingly comforting and soft. It brought tears to the corner of his eyes as he sniffled back, closing his eyes tightly. 

She brought her hands to his back, bringing him closer and keeping him from slumping to the floor as his eyes arched while she sucked his blood. Like everything else about this vampire, her grip was strong and powerful. It might’ve been a while since she sucked his blood yet he always remembered the pain that came with it.

He weakly brought his hands to her shoulders, clinging to her. It might’ve been forceful but it brought some pleasure. Slowly, his mind began to race. Why me? M-My body is moving on its own!? Make this all stop! 

She was taking too much, far too much. For being so slim she sure had a huge appetite. He felt as if he’d already given her more than enough blood by now. He needed her to stop. She needs to stop! At this rate, she was going to suck him dry.

_“S-Sophia…!”_ He squeezed on her shoulders tighter, not wanting to harm her but as tight as he possibly can with his strength, all of his strength he had. He wasn’t that physically strong against her, even in his regular state he couldn’t hold any of her weight. 

She snapped out of her sudden daze and pulled out swiftly. She let him go without any warning.

He let out a painful gasp as tried to regain his balance. Tsk, tsk, tsk. The world was spinning, his vision blurry. His heart was pumping so badly it felt as if it might be ripped from his chest. His neck stung with immense pain. He felt the wetness from the corner of his eyes. He dropped to his knees as he coughed repeatedly into his gloved hands. Despite going through this pain more than once in the past, it never got old to him and the pain was barely good.

Thanks to Sophia, he was feeling queasy.

“Your blood… it’s unique. Like Kyoya-sama’s.” She only observed with hands to her side. Her eyes lingering on his frame remaining glue. She stayed silent. It only took a few minutes for him to finally regain his senses, as he shakily picked himself up from off the floor. He groaned, that hurts. 

She drew closer and he let out a complaint. “Hey, wait a second!” He was apprehensive that she might do it again. “I’ve already given you more than enough of my blood, Sophia!”

She didn’t respond as she licked the access blood from his neck, making sure everything was dried enough for her taste. Leaving faint kisses in her tracks. Once the blood was fully dried she finally let go and step back, as he nearly tumbled. 

He managed to trip into her arms, slumping to her chest. She caught him from falling. 

Everything around him began numb, he couldn’t hear anything. Nothing. He could barely see anything either! What on earth…? His vision blurred, as he lost his footing on the floor. What’s happening?

He finally blacked out.

He groaned, regaining his senses. He was on some sort of soft surface with a blanket over his frame. It felt rather cozy. Luxuriously soft. Drowning. “Where am I?” He could asphyxiate in this warmth, he wanted to. It’s so soft… He arose in a familiar place. His room.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The sound of the familiar buddy filled his ears, “Magoroku! You’re awake, Geh.”

A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. “Gallows!” Magoroku turned his head to face the monster. He felt so drained, even after sleeping her effects still tarried on his body. 

“Looks like Big Sis Sophia drank more of your blood, Magoroku, geh.”

“Of course she did!” 

"You will be feeling extremely fatigued after that, geh"

“You should have said so sooner…”

“She did it before too, geh.” Gallows noted as his horns dropped, “You seriously don’t remember, geh?” Then again, Gallows didn’t think Magoroku was that bright.

Magoroku picked himself out of his bed, wandering towards his mirror. He pulled down his collar to reveal the fresh wound, the blood was fully dried but her small bite marks still remained. He felt nauseous feeling his stomach slowly developing. “I’m sick and tired of bite marks.” It’s so annoying. 

“I don’t get it, geh.” Gallows placed a claw on his chin and brushed it against his skull, “Why do you let her drink your blood, geh?”

“You sure are stupid, Gallows.” Magoroku scoffed, “She’s a vampire, she needs blood to live. If she doesn’t drink blood who knows what might happen!” He saw the hunger from her icy eyes as she was glaring at him. 

“If I keep buying time, a miracle might happen!” Magoroku noted while his lips curved to smile, “Something might turn her back to human and permanently make her human, again!”

“Magoroku. Are you serious, geh?”

“Where is she now?” 

“She’s probably busy already, geh.” Gallows shrugged, “So she doesn’t need us slowing her down, geh.”

“I’ll make sure to cover this.” He needed to be sure to cover this.

“Gesha-sha! What do you think? We could use some more stylish clothes, geh.”

“Who cares about being “stylish”?” Magoroku argued, “More importantly, I just need to make sure I cover it well enough so no one notices.” Plus, he believed his clothes were already stylish enough. 

He dug into his closet and picked out a few pairs of clothes and got ready. He took a relaxing and warm shower, spending roughly an hour to make sure he was presentable enough, and went downstairs. 

His father wasn’t home, going to work hours before. He’ll be home for dinner, he believed. His father was a well-known politician, after all. 

His lips curved to a bright smile as he picked out one of the hidden tins. He took part in the lid and opened it up, grabbing one of the pieces, “Mmm, Sushi!” Brightly smiling. “I’m going to enjoy this!” And surely he had it all with a content smile. He took a bite out of it. 

His favorite food was Sushi.

Once he was done eating, he got his school bag and packed his bento box for later. 

Today was a rather relaxing day. Naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. He took his packed white sushi and took it outside, near the white benches.

“Today, I’m having sushi for lunch!” So he happily sat with a bright smile, he was so happy. No pain, no screaming, and no bloodsucking vampires to worry him. Just him and his sushi.

“It’s best if you ate right away.”

“I’ll eat at any pace I want, thank you!” He shot back at the voice with closed eyes. How dare they tell him, the student council president how to eat? Who was this person? Wait a second! That voice! He paused as his whole body tensed. His eyes snapping open. He was faced with the white-haired, watching him stoically, “S-Sophia!? Wh-What are you doing here?”

She reached over, grabbing one of the sushi from inside. She sniffed it as if testing the food before plopping it into her mouth. Her expression was still indifferent so he couldn’t really tell what her thoughts were. He could only watch from his shock. He raised an arm up, almost in defense as his worry washed over his features.

“I thought Vampires weren’t supposed to get human foods…!” He noted, trying to keep his voice down so no one else heard them, “You’ll get sick.”

They aren’t. But it’s too late to be worrying about that now. “It’s all right."

“I hope you’re not here to bite me again.” 

She silently shook her head. He felt his body relaxed, at least he didn’t want to worry about being fed on in public again.

“Kyoya-sama’s orders. I need to keep a close eye on you.”


	5. Chapter 5

## One-Shots

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> One shots and short works

### Work Text:

> Love In A Box
> 
> 'He would drag himself into her office, as she requested. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs spread and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his chest. His red eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears.'
> 
> A small DaijEden one-shot I wrote back in 2020.

### Notes:

> I have a bunch of old DaijEden drabbles I wrote in my google docs for a while tbh, I and I didn't edit this, either but it's long enough to post I feel. The world can use a little more DaijEden in the tags and I LOVE them sm lol
> 
> I believe this fic is containing to Valentine's day? It could be seen as one so might as well post during Valentine's, right?

### Work Text:

Love was surely strange. 

They kept their relationship to themselves, there wasn’t really any reason to let others know. For the world, their relationship was a secret. Hidden from everyone. And they were perfectly okay with this fact. No one needed to discover their passion. 

They didn’t want anyone outside to know, especially Daijirou, who knew he shouldn’t even admire her as much as he was. As much freedom as he got by himself, he still had his clan and he was sure, they wouldn’t even reach well. But she’s powerful and courageous. 

He would drag himself into her office, as she requested. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs spread and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his chest. His red eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears. 

She was the Saint Order Academy’s junior high school’s student council president. So she was busy but he also was busy with his clan. Coming here was more like a break he preferred since working with Vile Ranma was long over. He could’ve taken his large limo here but he didn’t.

His eyes would glimpse at her when she articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright pink eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away.

"My apologies to keep you waiting for so long." She bowed, "You must be bored sitting here."

“Waiting here wasn’t all so bad.” He had some patients as he smirked, “Watching you work is quite enjoyable. But you owe me.”

“Very well. I shall show my remorse for your wait. May I?”

“Sure.”

She leaned down with a swift peck on his cheeks. It was a soft feeling, gentle, and caring. It made his chest tightened. Unexpected. 

He Instinctively tensed as a burning sensation in his cheeks grew, like someone had set him on fire. Placing his hand on his cheeks as he stared at her. An expression mixed with confusion and surprise. He wasn't sure how to reach. He was caught off guard. 

She gave him a polite smile. She turned her heel to her desk, he watched as she seemed to put something inside of her pockets, “I have something for you.” 

“Oh?” Daijirou straightened his back, regaining his composure before looking curiously, “And what may that be?”

From the pocket of her skirt, she pulled out a small fancy white box that was tied in a thick red bow.

“A box?”

* * *

She was fascinating. He doesn’t know how but she had him by the strings. He goes out of his way to constantly meet her. They were both in a park. Not many people were around and it felt rather relaxing.

Her bright pink eyes caught notice of a children’s cards fell into the river. 

“Eden?” His eyes widened from surprise as he only saw her whipped past him and towards the river. Eden was quick to react and in a blink of an eye swiftly jumping in and retrieving the cards. She was soaked, as she had the cards in her hand. She handed the cards back to the small child with a smile.

“Mistress Eden.” Her buddy only was concerned, “You’re wet. We should go back right away and clean up before we continue anything.”

“Very well. I suppose that we should go.” She nodded before turning her head to face his small red eyes, “Mister Kurayashiki. Would you mind accompanying me back to my home?”

“Of course,” Daijirou wasn’t so sure what to say now but he just agreed.

Her whole outfit was mostly soaked but she didn’t mind it much as they walked back. She halted in front of a large home that was golden and white. So this must be her home, Daijirou thought it was. However, he wasn’t surprised. He had a large home, that was more like a mansion. 

“Oh, Mistress Eden. You’re wet! What happened?” The butler instantly noticed the three entering the doorway, “You aren’t injured are you?”

“I’m fine,” Eden spoke flatly.

The butler’s eyes met with a familiar figure. “Wait, you’re…”

Her buddy nodded, assuming that they were fully aware of who he was. Daijirou was surely a popular name that everyone knew. “This is Mister Kurayashiki Daijirou. Mistress Eden’s um...” Gavriel caught into her small hands, unsure if she should say it. 

“My date.” Eden didn’t hide the truth, she was honest even if she kept herself.

“Ah, I see. Never knew that you were close to the heir of the Kurayashiki Clan. Quite shockingly.”

“Please, excuse us. But I believe we need to make sure Mistress Eden gets dried.” 

“Would you like some help?”

“No. I can wash up myself.”

“Of course,” The butler bowed with a hand on his chest, “I’ll leave you all to it. Call me if you need me.” And he left. Daijirou held his tongue and simply watched.

* * *

Eden led them to their room and she unlocked the room, revealing the inside. 

This was her room. A room that was worthy of an angel. They all entered and closed the room behind. With this, he got a better look inside. The room was as elaborate as he foresaw. As white and golden as he thought. A bed that was like clouds with white wedding covering the whole bed and a side sofa that appeared rather soft. He was gazing into the gateway of heaven, and Eden was the angel.

He crossed his arms as his expression filled with amusement, “This room definitely fits you well.” As stylish and polished, fresh and clean as it was. Though, he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting here.

* * *

Eden went into her side bathroom to take a shower. He awkwardly sat on the sofa inside of the room, spreading his legs, and leaning back on the fabric. He allowed his hands to hand on the top. 

Shortly, she came out with a simple white pencil skirt and white blouse.

“It seemed my actions strained our plans,” Eden admitted.

"That's fine. It was still a rather interesting day."

* * *

## After parties

> 'She walked outside after excusing her, finding the man still sitting outside.'

### Work Text:

It was a pleasant day, despite losing he’d changed his ways. He wasn’t working for Vile Ranma anymore, not again. Never again. Their seemingly perfect win-win relationship has come to its end. It was thanks to Masato. He clapped for the winning happily along with a few others as he was invited to this party of theirs.

He sat outside near the wooden table by the window. He had a cup of juice in hand. He enjoyed the outside of the cafe. His butler standing by his side. Everything felt at peace with their resolve and the party went on. He couldn't help but smile, despite having everyone inside he didn't mind sitting outside where it was relaxed.

From the inside, the whole Cafe was full with guests also wanting to celebrate the last tournament. Despite being indoors, the man in red had caught her attention. Something about him. She studied him.

"Mistress Eden?" She blinked, being taken out of her sudden thoughts from her buddy's voice. "Did something catch your interest?" 

"Yes," Eden said flatly as she nodded. She noticed him. "I'm going to go talk to him." 

“Do you wish for me to stay here, Mistress Eden?”

“I would like that. Thank you.”

She walked outside after excusing her, finding the man still sitting outside.

"Why, You're?" He recognized her lengthy blonde hair and white outfit anywhere. He was shocked to even see her here, in front of him. 

"Yes. I'm Hanazono Eden." She explained, but this time there was a slight smile. "I don't believe we've formally introduced ourselves before."

"I'm Kurayashiki Daijirou."

"May I?" 

He nodded, "Of course." 

She sat at the other end of the table, comfortingly sitting on the wood. She placed her hands on the table. As if an angel was cast down from the strongest of heavens to be in his wake. Her pink laced eyes now staring at him. 

He still admitted he liked her, even after the realization that if she were to take over in Vile Ranma's place; a win-win relationship would be impossible. She was courteous and he liked that a lot. He wondered how different it could've been if that were to happen. 

It was a strange reality.

"So, you're not working for Ranma now?"

He didn't expect that question. But then again he wasn't sure what he was expecting with her in the first place, either. 

"I made a promise to him." He spoke, "I would never go back if I lost to Masato."

"I see." Despite her smile, he could tell she was still skeptical of him. Knowing him from Ranma's team and possibly his relationship with the orange-haired. She was critical yet so courageous. "So you intend on keeping your problems? You're a man to your word, then?"

He nodded, “Of course.”

* * *

## comfort

### Summary:

> 'She was trying to keep her straight face but ended up, slumping before her. Tears flowing down her cheeks. She placed her fingers on her face but didn’t stop the tears from steaming.'
> 
> Another old DaijEden drabble from my drive.

### Notes:

> tbh, I keep doubting whatever or not I should even post this. I wrote this weeks ago and it's really short but eh DAIJEDEN is worth it

### Work Text:

“My friend… she passed away.” 

“Oh?”

She was trying to keep her straight face but ended up, slumping before him. Tears flowing down her cheeks. She placed her fingers on her face but didn’t stop the tears from steaming.

“Are you crying?” He questions, “That’s pathetic.”

She would scowl at him, coldly. She was about to speak. He notices. He bites his tongue, regretting those words. He didn’t mean for them to sound so cold, the words just came out that way, “Sorry… I didn’t mean it like that.” He wasn’t so certain, comforting wasn’t his strong suit. “That was inappropriate.” 

“I understand.” That was all she said to him. “Then, you’re forgiven for showing your remorse.”

Her voice sounded weak. She lost someone she was close too and he was acting like a fool, he dug his fingers deep into his palms, cursing himself. He wasn’t foolish, he was smart. The heir to a clan for crying out loud! He awkwardly stood there, so unsure of himself. He wasn’t used to weeping, the whole idea of crying. He thought it was weak, he didn’t care. But she wasn’t weak. She was strong.

“Don’t cry.” He shifted closer, raising his hand, pressing his tips underneath her eyes. Rubbing the wetness from underneath. She was taken aback by his shockingly soft touch but didn’t push away from him. At least he was trying to be courteous. “Crying is for the weak. And you’re nowhere near weak. Far from it, actually.” 

It was true, since the first time he’d met her, she wasn’t like the rest. She was perceptive, courageous, and everything persuasive. He wanted her to join their ranks. 

“I will take that as a compliment.” Eden finally composed, “But crying is not weakness. I once used to feel that way, however, I learn crying could be helpful.”

“Helpful?”

“Yes.” She would elaborate but she pushes his hands aside and slump on his shoulders, digging her head on his chest. He slightly tenses as she held his shoulders. He awkwardly places his hands on her back. 

“Eden?”

* * *

## Risks

### Summary:

> “So you’ve returned.” Gratos was walking towards her, “It seems that you spend far too much time acting on your own.”

### Work Text:

“So you’ve returned.” Gratos was walking towards her, “It seems that you spend far too much time acting on your own.”

“The Buddy Police’s security gotten tighter.” She explained, “It’s taking me longer to gather information, that’s all.”

“Is that really all that’s going on?”

How dare he question her loyalty! Her temper grew. She was offended, coldly glaring at him from the side in annoyance. “I am a faithful follower of Yamigedo-sama.” She claims she wasn’t unfaithful. Never. She snapped coldly at him. “This is all that I am.”

The monster grabbed her collar and lifted her up against her will before shoving her into the nearby wall. 

She inevitably gasped for air as she felt the wind being knocked from her. Her air being taken away from her in an instance. She winced as he showed her no pity. Her back harshly against the wall. Her body was uncomfortable and she couldn’t do much. Not now. She brought her hands to his. She grabbed hold of his, hoping he’ll let go of her soon.

She hated him. She hated him so badly. He didn’t bother her before now. 

She coldly glared at him as she bit her lips. She would stand her ground, no matter what. 

He wouldn’t let her go. 

“Is that’s true, show me proof.”

“Proof, you say?” She gasped out.

“I mean Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grandadze.”

Her features raised, “B-But…” By her sudden expression, one could tell she was shocked, “Eighth Omni Deity Lord…” She didn't finish her sentence but she knew all too well that this wasn’t a good idea.

“He’s sleeping deep under Cho-Hodaka and can’t be reached, you told me. But I don’t yet know your true capabilities.” He laughed at her amusingly, “If he devours the Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Yamiedgo-sama will gain great power. But if you should lose your life in the process…”

She knew what that met. She felt his grip loosened, causing her to slump on the floor, closing her eyes on impact.

“It should be an honor, correct? Since you are a faithful follower?”

She bit her lips once more, finally looking to meet his eyes but said nothing in reply.

“Call Shido.”

She did as she was told, teleporting him. 

He blinked as he was in the middle of dressing, putting his pants up. His eyes shifted until he met her gaze. He instantly felt embarrassed, until he saw their master. He hastily shoved his pants up, holding it tightly. Flashing a large toothy smile in reply. An awkward smile.

“Gratos-sama!”

“Head to Cho-Hodaka with Sophia.”

He slightly leaned forward, “All right…” 

He couldn’t go against his orders. That would be wrong. He wasn’t so sure. That last time he went was when Davide tagged along with him and recalled on the train, he talked about the girl. But still, he didn't hang out with Sophia as much as they did before Gratos came. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised. 

The monster bones crankled as he raised the card in his hand, “Take this Hundred demon with you. Awaken!”

His attention shifted back to the winds as a monster came from it. He cringes and jerks back.

“I'm One-Eyed Ninja, Reju!” This monster was… unique. A slim long human body, wearing a black suit and tie, having golden trimming along his ruffles. A face that was a large camera as he was dancing along the room. 

Gratos turned to face Sophia, “I look forward to your success, Sophia Sakharov.”

Sophia didn’t respond but her glance was back at him. She sat there for a few seconds. She pushed herself from the floor as her heels. Making her way towards the male. Shido flinched when he saw her, his navy eyes meeting. 

“Oh, Sophia!”

From the corner eyes she could tell he was stammering and confused.

“Get ready right away.” She ordered, “We’re going.”

“All right… just um, hold on…” He fumbled with his bet and buttons. 

And she turned to him, stoically staring as he played around with his pants. He seemed to notice as her cheeks grew in color but didn’t look up to face her again. He finally buckled the last button and let out a breath he was unknowingly sucking in.

“There!” 

He took his hands off his pants and turned to his Buddy determinedly, “Gallows!” 

“Gesha!”

And they both transformed and Sophia teleported them near a set of rocks. The area was covered by woods.

“So, what now?”

“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”

He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me!”

She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinched and panicked, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”

Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs were unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end.

Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”

He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia! 

Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the Russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other, he held up.

Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out of this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead, they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse.

The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together.

Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and her body aching. 

Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes. 

“I’m going to rest a little.”

Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally.

Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Aibo Academy?” He questioned loudly.

He couldn’t believe it! He’s not dead! He’s shocked that they’d made it out. But nearly at the price of their lives! 

“What are we going to do now, Sophia?” He questioned. He began to panic. Who knows what might happen. Gratos-sama might punish them again! 

He doesn’t hear a response.

Why would she bring them here? Out of places why here to rest?

Sophia's body shifted at the noise, grumbling. 

They really did it! They awoke the Omni Lord! But nearly at the cost of their lives.

“Sophia?”

No response came as he turned, he found her on the sofa. Her body limp and heavy, almost lifeless. She was breathing hard. Her skin was paler than before. He began to worry further. He shifted closer towards her, almost leading now. His navy eyes glossed her face, as it wavered with even more worry.

“...Sophia?”

It was so difficult to believe that the all mighty and powerful stoically cold Sophia, of all people, would be this badly tired. Had she really used up all of her energy like this just for the Omni Lord? Then again, she probably used up most of her strength to save their lives, despite her lack of power.

He heard a groan in reply. 

“Shido…” She finally spoke up and wheezed out to him. Her voice sounded awfully weak. Her eyes were partly open, staring at him as her body was sniffled. Her breath was shaky and heavy. _I’m going to rest a little._ A little already past, didn’t it?

He flinched, as he stared back at her, locking their eyes. That struggle had him right on his edge, he couldn’t just sit and watch her suffer like this! Even if she did some horrible things to harm him in the past, watching her in genuine pain. 

She couldn’t keep herself. “We need to…” She tried to push herself up and ignored the pain but her body wouldn’t let her. No, he wants us. She had to get up. She felt weak, she hated feeling weaker, smaller. But one’s body could only take so much before falling apart.

“Sophia! Stop that!” He brought his hands up in defense, “If you keep hurting your body like this... who knows what might happen to you!” 

* * *

## Waking up

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Slowly she groaned, feeling the weight of something warm. A few minutes later would arise from her forgotten dreams with a soft warmth hanging on her frame and a soft item placed behind her head. A pillow and blanket. On the coffee table in front of her view, she notices red fabric. She was slightly surprised to feel the soft fabric touching her exposed skin. 

### Work Text:

Slowly she groaned, feeling the weight of something warm. A few minutes later would arise from her forgotten dreams with a soft warmth hanging on her frame and a soft item placed behind her head. A pillow and blanket. On the coffee table in front of her view, she notices red fabric. She was slightly surprised to feel the soft fabric touching her exposed skin. 

_“Shido…”_

He blinked shockingly before he’d turned to face the girl, “Sophia?” 

She doesn’t bother to respond as she pushed herself from the bed. She allowed the blanket to slump from her fabric. Annoyingly bringing her fingertips to her head, rubbing her head. 

“You’re finally awake!” 

He pushed himself off the chair and went to her, holding out his arms just in case. Vividly smiles at her when her bright sky-blue eyes trailed to meet his navy blue.

She got the rest she needed but frowns, almost saddened. 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” 

“We need to get back to Gratos and report.” She sternly said.

“Huh? You don’t sound like you really want to do that…” Magoroku countered, frowning back. Despite the sternness in her tone, he felt the weight of emotion being pulled. “How are you feeling now?”

She doesn’t respond to his question at all. He understood why. He didn’t want to do that either. He nearly died, no they both nearly died. He watched her fall from abusing her Dark Core, and he couldn’t help her or do much. He wasn’t able to do much. He was unsure of what to do but his feelings were slowly rising up. He was supposed to be here to help but he couldn’t do that… Their minds were racing, hearts beating. Everything felt like the world was crushing them. 

**_THEY ALMOST WERE BURNT ALIVE AND KILLED!_ **

“He’s expecting us. We have no other choice.” 

Magoroku frowned. _I know that._ He knew that facing Gratos-sama right now was going to be bad, despite failing their mission and nearly losing their lives. They were both realistically in distress. 

He leaned forward, towards her on the sofa, his expression softened.

“Sophia, I…!”

He felt his cheeks rose in color. He closed his lips tightly together, as his eyelids lowered. His fingers clung to the thick fabric of the Death Shido’s uniform. No fair! Why was it so difficult to tell someone how you feel? _It’s not my fault that I have feelings!_

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. A strange relationship that wasn’t at all normal. None of them.

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

The truth is, he hated not being able to control any of it. To be forced along a path that he had no power over.

_“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”_

_Magoroku’s right. He knows that! He’s also a concern for his master. Ikazuchi-sama’s not fit to fight, well not in his current conditions. But there’s not much that he, nor Sophia could possibly do to help his pain._

_Deep purple raises in the room. “I could eat you fools instead!”_

_He yelps in a panic as his eyes widen. He whimpers while his eyebrows shivering. He finds himself backing up and moving closer towards Sophia. He places his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget._

_She hears those cries from the corner but doesn’t stop him. She feels the touch but doesn’t flinch or move away. Sophia’s not afraid of him. She must rather use her logic than emotions. Her head and shoulders never slump in face of his taunts._

_Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.”_

_He looks at her. He still worries._

—

_It’s a bitterly cold night, that’s he brought here by the white-haired. They’re deep within the cave of their Master’s hideout. The sun was down and the cave was colder that way. She doesn’t mind the colds. She prefers the crisp cold air._

_He finds himself clinging to her lower arm with both of his hands. He’s clinging to her again. His knees back, making him appear shorter than Sophia, despite being taller than her. His eyes glance up at her._

_Her expression is indifferent and stern as always. Her bright icy blue eyes gazing at the scene in front of her. She doesn’t appear to care or even mind him clinging. She doesn’t push him away or kicks him to the roofs, as one would think she would._

_It’s a few minutes and nothing’s happening. Once, he feels more at ease. Slowly, he lets her go himself. He brings his arms closer to him but he doesn’t remove his gaze from her._

_Her eyes narrow. “They may be heading this way.”_

_“Wh-What is?”_

_His nervousness doesn’t stop. What is she talking about? What is heading this way?_

_She doesn’t reponses. It’s not long before, the voice of the loud monster rung in his ears. He yelps in a panic before he covers his ears, whimpering._

—

_She teleports them out of the cave again. With his arms still clinging to her once more. His knees still back. His gaze never fades from her._

_“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His tone fills with nothing but worries, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.”_

_The last thing he wants is big trouble. She takes out the Black Skull, throwing it into the air. Huh? Ahh?! He yelps as her arms knock him to the floor._

_“Darkness Barrier, activate!”_

He yelps and jumps, touching her shoulders while he whimpers in fear. He often clings to her, bucking his knees inward, making himself appear shorter than he was. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave.

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

_Why am I remembering all of that right now?!_

How she always left him but came back, even in his darkest depths.

He hated to admit it but Gallows was partly correct but still, as studious and cautious as Magoroku was, despite being dense, he knew better. He couldn’t just tell her but it hurts.

_Would now be the right time to tell how I feel?_

Confess how they do it the movies and novels he watched! Well, only watch to study the topics and use them for his own again. Shido Magoroku was studious after all!

All he wanted to do was to hold her.

He found himself leading forward, mere inches away from her. He found himself slightly tensing up. He couldn’t control his body very well right now. 

She doesn’t bother to move as she sits still. Her icy gaze, staring at him.

Their different shades of blue seemingly locked.

He wanted to tell her but words caught in his throat.

“What are you two losers doing here?”

Magoroku awkwardly flinched and in a panic, stepped back from Sophia. The two turned to find a familiar blonde in blue.

“Kodo Noboru.” Admittingly, Sophia was shocked to see him simply enter the room.

“It’s Tiger!” He snapped back.

"What do you want?"

“Well, since you both aren’t dead, I’m sure Gratos-sama wants to see you.” He explained, “Though, given how you keep failing even the simplest of tasks, I wouldn’t be surprised if Master wants nothing to do with you.”

She teleported them back to their lair but far from Gratos. As they were walking as their heels cranked on the floor. Death Shido followed her closely from behind, allowing her to lead once again. She was going to be reporting her lack of success with agony. 

Shido still was frowning, his body slumped, his eyes laced with the sorrow he felt.

She instinctively bowed. Hanging in defeat, her white-colored hair covered her shame. 

“I’m terribly sorry.” Her voice laced with emotion, sorrow, regret, failure, “I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez.” But her voice was loud with stress, “I was not powerful enough.”

Shido loudly gulped as he joined her, “I’m sorry too.”

It’s not his fault, but he blamed himself, too. He found himself doing it. He was to blame too, he thought he only should apologize alongside her but also vaguely to her as well. He was just as broken as she was about this mess.

His eyes would view as she would bow features filled with some sort of regret and remorse. Bowing down to high her regret. Almost hurt, something he rarely, no. It was a Sophia he never saw before. She was always so stern, stoic, malicious, cold, ruthless, and annoyed… but she seemed hurt. But he couldn’t help but feel the same way she has.

“So you survived and returned. I assumed that you’d been burnt to death by him.”

He really thought they were both dead. They didn’t speak but felt the weight of those words crushing them both. She opened her eyes to reveal her sad expression. One filled with sorrow and guilt. Truly looking hurt, feeling weak. Shamed. Burrowed. Weak. She wasn’t good enough. None of that was even good enough.

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” 

Sophia took that time to recompose her stoic expression. Sophia would raise her head, icy sky eyes meeting the frame of the demon. Shifting back to her normal stoic self. Heeding to his words. Her icy eyes converged on his frame.

“This has allowed us to confirm all of the Omni Lords have their powers.” The extensive hundred demons lectured in a deep-toned voice that would make anyone shiver but not them, “All that’s left… is to make victory and conquest ours.”

The monster laughed loudly and the two still didn’t bother to speak anything at all.

…

The next day they were brought inside of the lair once more, he was still suited up as he stood right next to Gratos, Sophia also stood close to him but didn’t want to be near Gratos today. Noboru, or better known as Tiger, as he prefers to call himself, was on Gratos’ other side.

Shido was shocked, “I-Ikazuchi-sama!” As he was standing straight, “He’s still alive?” Shido brought his hands up, “This is no good! If he finds out that we’ve switched over to Gratos-sama, he’s not going to let us off easy!” He shut his eyes and lifted his head, placing his hands on the back of his head, “What should we do?”

“Your screaming is getting annoying,” Tiger countered. “Shall I go take care of him?”

“There should be no need for that,” Gratos said, “We have no use for Ikazuchi now.”

Shido turns at the new voice suddenly in the room. Walking towards them.

“I don’t know if you say that.”

Shido leads forward, pulling his hands down as he gazes, “D-Davide! Why are you here?”

“No need for you to know that.”

“What do you mean?” Gratos asks for his words.

“He could still be useful. For example, he could be used for that.” Davide pointed.

“That? You can’t mean…” Shido was shocked as Sophia also turned to face Davide, “Are you planning on feeding Ikazuchi-sama to Yamiedgo-sama?”

Gratos hummed, “That’s an interesting idea.” Gratos ordered Tiger to bring Ikazuchi to their secret lair.

They waited a few moments until they saw the darkness barrier.

“That idiot. What is he doing?” Davide was first to speak in the room. Shido started with parted lips. “All he needs to do is bring Ikazuchi here. Why is he having so much trouble?”

“It’s fine.”

“Huh?” Shido looks up at their master from this.

“If we gain the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord through this fight, it will add to Yamiedgo-sama’s strength. Like killing two birds with one stone.”

Sophia turned her head to her master, “That said, this might be a little too difficult for Tiger on his own.”

* * *

## Late and rain

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> It’s late as he decided it was time to leave the Buddy Police behind for the night, finishing up the rest of the school work alone. Naturally, as an officer on duty, he often stays late to work. It reminded him of his time back in Aibo Academy, where he often stayed late to work. He made sure that everything is done to his liking and prepared for events. He leaves some pages for the boy wonder genius to read and gloss over. 

### Work Text:

**—**

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_** _. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

**—**

Who knew being a Buddy Police was so stressful?

The Buddy Police was always busy, filled with many stressful and even life-threatening fights. It was a tough job, after all. The Buddy Police was a crime-fighting law enforcement agency when it comes to down it, which means filing paperwork and stopping legal monsters, the battle was everlasting. Magoroku knew that but he’d worked hard to be the force, even after spending so many years working against the force he’d changed over a “new” leaf, as one could say. He worked as one of the personnel in the building. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and make him proud of him, even if that wasn’t difficult to do.

It felt like home. But still, Ryuenji Tasuku had so little trust in him, even if it has been a few years since school. He was still skeptical about Magoroku as the commissioner was always checking in on him and seeing if everything was okay and that he wasn’t plotting everything. That made it difficult. One couldn’t really blame the commissioner, either. Long ago, his father took over the Buddy Police office itself and had high power in it before being arresting and faced jailed time for it. Really, that was supposed to be his spot before but that’s fine, Magoroku had other plans. But sometimes that meant, working overnight to ensure everything is going into place. But he guessed, he’ll have to build the trust further. He has to make sure he fully gained the trust and not ruin it. That’ll be easy, right?

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“I think that’s enough work for one day.”

It’s late as he decided it was time to leave the Buddy Police behind for the night, finishing up the rest of the school work alone. Naturally, as an officer on duty, he often stays late to work. It reminded him of his time back in Aibo Academy, where he often stayed late to work. He made sure that everything is done to his liking and prepared for events. He leaves some pages for the boy wonder genius to read and gloss over. 

He’d remembered it perfectly. 

How this felt all too normal, the vice-president, Sophia Sakharov already left hours before him with the excuse of being busy. Despite her leaving him, he lets her for the day and stays a little while longer to finish up some tasks. Or how he mostly spent it relaxing when he was finished. Magoroku couldn’t help but let him draw a smile as the memory came back into his mind. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

His thoughts plague of the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything.

He’s certain that all of the staff and even Tasuku already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large building right now. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that. He’s sure that his wife would be home by now as well, too. He couldn’t wait to go home and relax, and to eat more Sushi, too! 

Despite it being dark thanks to the early night, the outline of grey-colored clouds made itself known to him. Gloomy and dark grey clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun, leaving the sky in its dismal state. He flinches and lets out a yelp as he felt the cold harsh drips fall to his exposed skin. This is a part he hates. Why does it have to rain now? 

“I can’t believe it’s raining now!” He complains. Just his luck. You gotta be kidding him! Why does it rain when he’s going home now?! How dare it rain when he’s trying to go home?! He fails to avoid the heavy drops and soonly gives up on trying to. 

It was raining and he was already wet, the drops were unavoidable now. His shoulders slump in response as his body hangs low. “What am I going to do?” He whined in defeat as he began to panic, trying to think of an idea. His navy eyes lower to the floor as his body sinks. “I didn’t bring an umbrella with me!” There’s not much he could do now, too. He knows that. It’s too late to go back now. It leaves the boy with only one choice in the matter. “I guess I’ll have to keep going...” 

He’ll just have to keep moving forward. He feels his body getting colder, as he shivers. He hopes that he doesn’t get sick from this. Anything but that! And if he does, he’ll blame it on someone else, and this rain.

He walks for a few moments in silence, hearing the heavy pouring of the rain. His eyes linger in front of him before halting his steps. It’s getting too cold now! It’s too cold! As his arms wrap around his body tightly, as he shivers. He’s not alone. Huh? He notices a girl donning blue with a light blue umbrella just ahead of him. He notices her short white hair in the back. He narrows his eyes, studying the girl in the dress. Why does she appear so familiar? 

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

As if she hears, this girl turns to face him. Her icy blue eyes meeting his navy blue eyes. Her expression was stoic as always. He knows her now. That face was so familiar to him. “Shido.”

He flinches in surprise. “S-Sophia?” He’s startled to see her, out of places, here within the rain like this. He never expected to even see her here. What’s she doing out in the rain like this? “What are you doing here?”

“Just get under already.”

Wait, what? He confusingly blinks. She’s allowing him to go underneath her umbrella? That’s new. And rather nice of her to do. Well, he’d like to be out of this rain. He’ll take it. 

A proud smile flashed brightly across his lips as he clumsily rushes to her, underneath with her. He’s delightful with her offer and follows her words. “Thank you, Sophia!”

She steps to the side, giving him some room while she gazes at him with some sort of pity. She doesn’t want him to get her wet. “You’re soaked so it’s best if you didn’t get too close.”

“Th-That’s right!” Magoroku awkwardly laughed. 

He was soaked, wasn’t he? It’s not his fault! He didn’t it was.

She finally has her eyes glued in front of her, glancing back to the front, silently.

They both stand there, within the rain underneath the umbrella for a moment. How strange. Almost enjoying the silence and the rain. Savoring each other’s company in silence. Despite the president not finding enjoyment in the rain, he enjoys her presence here alongside him, as crazy as it was that she’s here in the first place. It feels right standing side to side like they always did in the past.

Sophia doesn’t move and doesn’t speak a single word, only stoically stands there while she holds the bar to her umbrella. Nor does she appear bothered by the rain. She doesn’t appear annoyed by the rain, not letting any sort of annoyance show. As she continues to stoically look at it. Does she like the rain? He wonders.

“So, um, what are you doing here out in the rain, Sophia?”

“You want to go home, don’t you?” She questioned. “Come. I’ll take you there.” 

“Y-Yes, I do!” 

She began to walk again, stoically. 

He finches and lifts his hand. “Wait for me, Sophia!”

Magoroku hastily followed her, trying to keep in track with her umbrella as she went. He’ll chase her if he needs to but prefers not to shout at her to wait for him or chase her within the rain now. He doesn’t want to be left behind, not the cold rain. This time, it feels different. He wonders why she was doing this. 

Why would she want to take him home? That question was enough to answer but he couldn’t but wonder why. They BOTH LIVE TOGETHER! That should be something, right? And why was she out in the rain like this? Questioning her feels almost wrong now but he’s curious now. But then again, it wasn’t as if they haven’t walked side by side before, either. They often stroll side by side during school hours, too. It’s normal. 

“Sophia?” He calls her name in wonder. She silently gives him her attention by turning her to the side to meet his frame as he speaks. “Is there a reason you’re taking me home?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” She spoke to him. “We have a new mission.”

“Huh?” Wait, WHAT? He was shocked to hear. “A new mission?” He repeated. 

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

* * *

## Touch

### Summary:

> The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

### Notes:

> me on Twitter: "I'm thinking about how Magoroku and Sophia often physically touched during 100. Sophia even fell on top of magoroku like fr. Sophia dragged him three times, Magoroku clings to her multiple times. the amount of times magosoph bodies touch one another is canonically insane" Which is how I created this idea lol

### Work Text:

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. 

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

“I’m feeling really sore.” He whined as he leaned back into his chair. As he leaned back into his work chair. “Maybe I’m working too hard.” 

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. (Well formerly now.) That’s how it always been since he was younger. And even now, as he made it to his adult years the work only piled on. He believed he could do it, with his egotistical nature. Sophia and Magoroku both had busy lives.

She entered the room without the need to knock. It was his office where he worked. “Shido.” 

He paused, gazing up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. “What is it?”

“Kyoya-sama said it’s normal for a couple to do things at night.” Her icy and stoic expression meeting his eyes as she stood as still as a statute. Of course, Kyoya-sama knew. But why would he say that to her? Magoroku probably didn’t want to know but he was curious about it. Kyoya-sama probably had all sorts of plans like this, didn’t he? She probably got this from Kyoya-sama. 

“Oh?” He was curious. He supposed it was getting late when he noticed the clock. “I’m guessing you have something plan for us?”

She nodded silently. “You can have it.” She’s the one who said it’ll work when she confronted him about it. Her expression was as stoic as always when she spoke about it. “But only if you can show me a pleasant time.”

Huh? He blinked almost in shock. “Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock at her. “Have what? What am I having, exactly?”

“We’ve talked about this before.”

They have?! That’s right! They did discuss this before. How could he forget that?! He knew that! The boy was unsure at first. Magoroku was shocked by a panic. “I get it, now.” He felt his cheeks flustered, body slightly tensed. “Then you mean…” 

She nodded, “Da.” She knew what was going to say, despite not saying it himself.

_‘What if we could do that…?’_ Magoroku always wondered. _‘If other couples can do it… Then I can do it, too!’_

Before he knew it, she swiftly made her way towards him, yanking at his shirt. He clumsily let out a loud yelp and jerked as he feels the contact. 

He’s met her stoic and stern expression. Her icy bright blue eyes cast at him without fail as her body was leaned closer to him. His brows instinctively twitched and quivered, bringing his arms up from his lap. His navy blue eyes spontaneously locking with her sky-blue. The tip of her cold fingers grassing over his skin. He shivered and whimpered, feeling the sweat pouring down his cheeks. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn. 

“S-Sophia?”

Her fingers tailed to his lips, a delicate touch, as it caused his lips to part. Before she glid down to her chin. He felt sweat pour from his cheeks as he stared in a confused daze, almost speechless. He wondered what she was going to do, or rather, he wondered what on earth she was planning on doing next.

This night, they both had plans. Well, Sophia did.

“Wh-What are you planning on doing this time?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Oh?” He parted his lips in his confused daze.

She doesn’t respond. She leaned closer, eyes still wide open but narrowed slightly as she focused didn’t waver from him. She was scrutinizing him, glued to his frame that wasn’t going to leave any time soon.

She pressed her lips against his. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring down his cheeks. He blushed as his fingers tensed. He felt his whole body tensed, as his eyes widened, instinctively. This wasn’t the first time they did this, the first time, he wasn’t prepared as well as he thought he was A mess when he panicked when it happened. Despite this not being the first, his reactions mainly remain close to the same as the last. 

The kiss didn’t last long as she pulled back. She broke the kiss herself, drawing back. 

Magoroku brought his hands up to his lips, still staring in shock. 

“We’re not doing _that_ here!” Magoroku complained. He still felt his cheeks flustered by this. “W-We can’t in here! Maybe the bedroom would be fine!”

* * *

## Trust and touches

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

### Work Text:

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. 

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

“I’m feeling really sore.” He whined as he leaned back into his chair. As he leaned back into his work chair. “Maybe I’m working too hard.” 

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. (Well formerly now.) That’s how it always been since he was younger. And even now, as he made it to his adult years the work only piled on. He believed he could do it, with his egotistical nature. Sophia and Magoroku both had busy lives.

She entered the room without the need to knock. It was his office where he worked. “Shido.” 

He paused, gazing up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. “What is it?”

* * *

## Calls

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Naturally, as a prince and future king, he was supposed to look for a queen from one of the other castles. Not a servant. 

### Work Text:

Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. It started out slowly. She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutor him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worse, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines.

Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more. 

No prince or princess from the other lands could’ve matched her in beauty. No prince or princess from other lands could match her smart and cunning nature. He’d met no one like her before. She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. He knew that she was a servant. Yet he found himself being interested in her anyway.

Naturally, as a prince and future king, he was supposed to look for a queen from one of the other castles. Not a servant. 

It was another day of tutoring by Sophia’s side in his room. They had a busy day today.

“We have a meeting with Princess Amanosuzu Suzuha soon.” She explained stoically, “So it’s best if we get going now.”

Amanosuzu Suzuha? Why that woman? He knew why. She was a princess, and he was a prince. It was only natural that his Papa would want them to meet. He needed to create more connections throughout the lands in order to gain more power and influence. It’s important that they do!

Magoroku let out a sigh as he turned towards the door which was already partly open. As much as Amanosuzu Suzuha could help the castle his mind wouldn’t bother to focus on any of that right now. He couldn’t. His mind wouldn’t simply let him focus on any of anything but Sophia Sakharov. The mysterious girl came into life one day and changed everything for him.

He strolled towards the door only to grab hold of the handle and closed his bedroom door. “No.” It was a simple answer.

She narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me?”

She was clearly annoyed with his action. He knew that by her sharp stern tone. She was in a mood. She might have been a servant but she had more control over his actions behind the scene. 

He veered to face her. His navy eyes meeting her icy blue ones. “I don’t want to go.”

An honest answer. No, he didn’t want to marry Amanosuzu Suzuha. To seal the deal and be in love with someone else, he couldn’t. He could lie to Suzuha as he has before too many others. He’ll use her for her connections but **_NOT_ ** fall in love with her.

“Have you lost your mind?” She questioned, “This is not a choice you can make.”

“I know that...!” He felt sweat pour down his cheeks. “B-But I need to talk to you, too.”

“That can wait.” She grabbed his sleeve to drag him out, “Come.” They can’t waste any more time. They were going to be late.

He let out a yelp in surprise before instinctively shouting. “B-But I don’t even like Amanosuzu Suzuha! I like you more! Why me?!”

She halted swiftly and turned to look at him. 

He felt his body tensed as he brought his hand to his face, covering it from shock. “Oh no!” He’d realized what he’d just said and began to panic. That’s unbelievable! He had finally said it. It’s too late, it was already said. He’d already said it, didn’t he?

“Anyone else would be very interested in a prince, don’t you think?”

Of course! Anyone would love his hand but those weren’t the same! They were nothing but underlings to him. 

“I am a faithful servant. This is all I am.”

He was left heartbroken but didn’t stop trying. Staring at her was difficult without wavering eyes. 

* * *

## Tell

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> "Tell me, Shido. Why do you want a queen so badly then?"
> 
> "Oh?" He wasn't expecting that sudden question. He frowned. He felt his body tensed as he brought a hand up before staring at her. "Well, I…"
> 
> She watched as his cheeks began to change color. He hastily pointed his index finger to the sky and shifted his eyes. 
> 
> "Um, everyone knows that a king needs a queen!" He huffed.

### Work Text:

"Tell me, Shido. Why do you want a queen so badly then?"

"Oh?" He wasn't expecting that sudden question. He frowned. He felt his body tensed as he brought a hand up before staring at her. "Well, I…"

She watched as his cheeks began to change color. He hastily pointed his index finger to the sky and shifted his eyes. 

"Um, everyone knows that a king needs a queen!" He huffed.

  
  


She had a knife before her hand, underneath her jacket. Stoically walking into the room where he was without anyone questioning her intentions.

He was the first to acknowledge her presence. His face lit up as he went up to her. "Sophia! How are you?"

And before anyone knew it. She'd taken it out and dived it into his chest, in a cold attempt to murder the God. 

He gasped in pain. His eyes widened as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. She'd done it. He slumped to the floor, falling limp. 

Both Retsu and Davide starred in complete shock by her actions.

"Holy shit. You really had to murder the king, didn't ya?"

She stepped back as she stared down. Eyeing him closely. It worked.

"That hurts…" He groaned. As his body shivered. 

Admittingly, his words caught her off guard. He was still alive? 

He pushed himself up and covered his wound. Soft blood poured from his lips. His wound was stung with immense pain but he wasn't dead. She didn't kill him. His navy eyes glanced at her. 

They locked eyes. 

"I see. So that's why it is." She stared at him. _I should have realized this sooner..._

"You really think a God Of the Underworld could just die like that, huh?" Davide laughed. 

"You're cunning but this is just sad," Retsu noted. 

She turned her head to face them, narrowing her eyes coldly at the two. She glared daggers at them. 

He held his wound with one hand and lifted up another to his mouth. 

"Oh my. This isn't good!" He muttered. It's going to leave a mark. As expected he slightly panicked but remained somehow composed. He was surprised. "I seemed to be bleeding. Sophia, dear, please get me towels!" 

She nodded, "Da."

She swiftly went on her way. He attempted to murder him failed. She should have already known that death couldn't happen for him yet she failed to miss it. 

He pointed towards the two, "You two! Quit standing around and clean up this mess!" 

She heard him yell loudly from behind before she left out of the door.

Despite not dying, the boy still felt pain. Of course. Yet he didn't yell or even shout at her for doing it. Not yet.

Shortly she came back with the towels as expected. 

Davide and Retsu were nowhere to be found, probably being busy with other things. Which left them alone. 

She handed him the towel and he smiled at her as he took it from her. 

"Thank you!"

The sight of blood didn't bother him at all. As if he was used to it by now. Well, he probably should be given a he was ruling a place filled with it. 

"Don't think I'll let you off easy next time." He said. "I'll make sure you properly get punished for this."

"Do you really think you could punish me?" 

"Yes, I do." He huffed. 

  
  
  
  


Was it pity she felt? It was. Admittingly, he hasn't done anything remotely bad to harm her, not yet. And from her view. In fact, he was doing everything to make her stay here alongside him. 

She knew he probably wouldn't. He was annoying. Clueless. A weirdo. 

"The guards should handle this, don't you think?"

He paused. 

At first, he wouldn’t want to give in. He was a Buddy Police officer, that was certain. He’d worked hard to get here. But slowly, his feelings made themselves known in his chest. He already told Tasuku about them.

_Why did she kiss me?_

He could still feel her lips on his, her cold yet oddly warm lips. 

* * *

## It's gone!

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Prompt: Magoroku buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Sophia spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.

### Work Text:

“It’s gone!” 

His whining and shouting filled the kitchen as his face melted with horror. He brought his hands up as his shoulders slightly bounce with emotion. He couldn’t believe it! He’d refused to this! The whole pantry of where he left it was fully empty. It was as if some sort of pest entered and stole whisked the sweets he had away before he even got the chance to eat one. This can’t be happening! Tell him this isn’t happening! Someone took his box of sweets! 

“What are you talking about, Geh?”

“I brought some yesterday and I was saving it for today, so I put it in the pantry!” Magoroku turned to Gallows as he dramatically pointed towards the empty pantry. “I’m talking about my box of sweets!” Before he accusingly pointed at the two from within the room. “It doesn’t take a major brainiac to figure out that either you or Sophia must have taken it! You’re the only ones who are living with me here!”

Sophia stared in silence. Her expression didn’t waver, impassive as always. She already knew who had stuck into the covers last night to eat them. Gallows, on the other hand, shared some sort of pitiful glance at the boy. His horns lowered as his eyes furrowed. 

“There’s no way I’d eat your sweets, Geh.”

“No one here would have eaten your food.”

Magoroku blinked, as he brought his hands down. “Then that means…” Has someone been stealing his food that wasn’t them? If Sophia and Gallows didn’t do it then who would? He hoped no one was entering the room. “But one if you must’ve taken it… There’s no way that someone…”

“Why would we want to do that, geh?”

“Oh, fine then.” Magoroku cupped his hands, “If neither of you wants to confess, I’ll just have to go buy more.” He’ll make them confess.

Sophia and Gallows watched as Magoroku dashed out of the room in a hurry, before going outside. Most likely to buy more food. His mind plunged into the waves of hell of countless possibilities of what had happened. He refused to give up until he got his way. He muttered complaints to himself as he went. If only there’s a way he could record it, like old times! Wait! “I got it!” His eyes beamed as an idea came to his mind, he smiled proudly. He had the perfect idea in order to find who's been eating his food. He proudly grinned at his plan that he knew was going to work. He returned not so long ago with a bag of supplies. He placed them on the counter. He brought a camera for the room. 

Gallows floated closely from behind Sophia as she entered the kitchen to find the boy, fumbling with the camera as he stood on top of a ladder. 

“Shido.”

He blinked and flinched at his name being called. He nearly fell back with a yelp but kept his stance. He turned to face the girl in question, locking their eyes. “Sophia!” He smiled, “Good, you’re here!” Sophia didn’t return the smile as she stood there, silently. “You have to help me set up this camera.”

He got down from his ladder, walking up to Sophia. It was like last time, a while ago when they installed cameras, they’d both agreed to do such in the office of Aibo Academy. He granted permission to Sophia to keep those cameras to watch the school during the ABC Cup and she had full access to them. Sophia stoically helped him set up new cameras. 

This is pointless. Meaningless. It didn’t matter if he had set up cameras within the room, she was capable of discovering and hiding the truth from him anyway. He wouldn’t notice.

They both got ready for bed that night. She wore her light blue nightgown and he wore his pink pajama playset and slip into the covers. Sophia was still wipe awake. Her icy eyes stoically staring at the boy who was curled in the covers with a smile curved on his lips. Hands safely near the pillow. It reminded her of a peaceful child or animal when he was like this.

She liked him this way, he was silent while she could play with his short tan-colored strands of hair or play with his hands, which happened to be a perfect fit for hers. They were a puzzle that fits into place, she noticed. She let the warmth of the covers slip from her grasp as she removed herself from the bed.

Magoroku felt the movement shift from the bed. Magoroku however, got up from his bed, pretending to be asleep for that night. Or at least, trying his best to remain awake.

Magoroku tip-toed out of the room and into the halls. He peered into the room as he placed his hands on the side, as he looked inside. He began to notice the girl.

“Sophia? What is she doing in here?” He noticed the girl was opening the pantry. As she took the box of sweets. He narrowed his eyes as his body hunched further. “So she’s the one who’s been eating _my_ sweets!”

She felt as if she was being watched. She was aware that she was. Her eyes turned to the side, noticing the boy watching her. 

“S-Sophia!” He noticed her as he flinched. He felt his heart race as he began to panic, “Oh no! She already saw me! What should I do? I guess I have no choice! I’ll show her!” Magoroku got from his spot, dramatically pointing his finger at the girl. He was determined. “I’ve finally caught you in the act! What do you have to say for yourself?”

She doesn’t respond to his accusations, not a single twitch from her lips. Her eyes narrowed. She wasn’t going to say anything on her part, was she? She stood there in silence.

“You have nothing to say for yourself, Sophia?” He questioned her. 

“I should’ve known…! You were the one who ate my sweets last night and didn’t tell me! And for that, I’ll make sure to properly punish you!”

“Do you really think you’ll punish me?”

* * *

## Cold Warmth

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected.

### Work Text:

The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his green uniform shirt. As she places her head on his chest. 

It takes him by surprise. He clumsily yelps and twitches as he feels the contact. He tenses up. His cheeks burning up as his muscle tightens. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring. He blushes.

“S-Sophia?” He asks, stuttering, “Wh-What are you doing?!”

Her icy eyes glance up to meet his surprised gaze. She’s silent. He’s blushing. Her expression is impassive. Always been. She could hear his heartbeats in his chest, see his gaze, hear his voice. She sees his blush. He’s a lot of trouble to deal with but she deals with him anyway.

There’s something warm here. He’s a blanket. He’s surprisingly soft and warm. Like a teddy bear. No, he’s a teddy bear dressed in puffy green clothes. Her teddy bear. 

He doesn’t tell her to stop this or complains. It takes some time for him to slowly relax and give in. He clumsily wraps his arms around her, almost hesitant but does so. It draws her closer. She feels his arms but doesn’t move from her spot.

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. The moment doesn’t last as one it may seem. As she’s the first to break apart. “He’s calling.” The first words that came from her lips. Her expression doesn’t change neither did the tone of her voice. 

“Huh?” He feels the warmth fade as he becomes confused. She’s the first to leave the warmth that they were sharing together.

“Wait!” He reaches out his hand, in a panic. “Don’t leave me!”

She’s always the first to leave. It falls back to silence. 

Their height difference becomes useful and quite convenient. She discovers. He’s taller, but that’s to be expected of his older, two-year gap in age. 

The second time, he’s talking. Or rather, he’s complaining.

“Since when did they get so popular?!” He pouts, clearly annoyed. How dare they…?! He sees the news. It’s everywhere. “Mikado Gao and that Nanana Paruko girl are supposedly dating, and now he, and Nanana Paruko are rising in popularity! It’s so annoying!” Since when did people care so much about relationships anyway? Who knew it’ll be so easy yet so difficult?! Why is their relationship so special anyway?! “I, Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students! Not some elementary schoolers!”

“You being unpopular is nothing new, geh.”

She watches as he shoves his hands to his face, whimpering dramatically as his shoulders bounce with emotions. “What should I do?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.” Gallows spoke, “You have big sis Sophia, geh.”

Magoroku stops crying, removing his hands. That’s right! He’s dating Sophia! He’ll make sure his plans will work. 

“Oh! I get it!” He turns to the white-haired. His eyes glisten with an idea. “I’ll use Sophia and make them…!” 

He thinks of a simple plan, one without failure. If he announces to the students that their student council president is dating their vice president, his repetition will bound to rise up and people will notice him! It’s perfect. He giggles. 

She narrows her eyes, “That’s not happening.”

He pouts. No fair! “How can you know that?!”

“There’s no use.”

The girl will go so far as to make his wish of being popular true. Sometimes it should be expected. This is one of them. 

Not long he shifts. His hands were finally down when she swiftly moved. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

She places her hands on his shirt and leans up. Her head’s resting on his chest. Her stoic eyes met his gaze. 

He shivers, his body tenses as his arms were up, fingers awkwardly curve. His eyes widen as he awkwardly stands there once more. Her soft white that’s almost like snow, tickles his skin. 

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows laughs and mocks Magoroku as expected.

* * *

## Until we meet again.

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

### Work Text:

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. (and it’s easier when most of the Buddy Police Trainee already disbanded.) He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open.

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

* * *

## A messager

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> She noticed the hints he was leaving, discovering them without fail, and gathered the pieces he left. It didn’t take her long to notice them, either. And now she was faced with a familiar foe, a former member from Disaster. 

### Work Text:

She noticed the hints he was leaving, discovering them without fail, and gathered the pieces he left. It didn’t take her long to notice them, either. And now she was faced with a familiar foe, a former member from Disaster. 

Her eyes meet his frame. She observes with icy eyes as his lips curve to a smile. She doesn’t return his smile. Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face.

“Grim Reaper.” 

She sees the little wolf go close to the boy, looking for some sort of affection and attention. She glued her eyes onto the creature. She wasn’t here to watch him play with that monster. This wolf didn’t faze her and she didn’t flinch. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it. 

She was already ready to take her Dark Core and attacked back if they did try to decide to pull something here. She knew what he was capable of, the power that he holds. And what he can with it.

She already knew their past, it was clear as day in her memory. She wasn’t here for a reminder of that. And she’s not here to listen to his circumstances, either. He didn’t want to waste her time. Good. She hated wasting her time. This boy was just lucky that she hasn’t wiped his memories of the past yet. That was tempting. But she knew the last time she tried to maliciously erase his memories, she was knocked back into Shido and failed to do so. That wasn’t an option on her table anymore.

“You’re the one who left me those hints, aren’t you?” 

She questioned, though that answer was already obvious. Her mind was filled with other questions. Why would he go all this way to just invite her here? She didn’t understand it. What does he want with her? 

“Tell me. Why do this?”

* * *

## A even match

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Magoroku was just too good at buddyfighting.
> 
> Talking place around season one during the start of the ABC Cup.

### Work Text:

Sophia was watching in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that. 

Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway. 

Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master, Kyouya. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku. 

The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time.

Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant.

Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two.

“Those fools! Thinking they could beat me! They should know by now that my power is just too great for them!” 

Magoroku was bragging about his wins against the other middle schoolers. Pulling them down. Crushing their chances for his own greed and power. Selfish. Egotistical. Overconfident with his own abies as a fighter. 

“They are complete jokes too this game!”

"Not everything is a joke, Shido." Sophia broke her silent composer and finally spoke up. 

The tan-haired froze in place. Stopping in his tracks in the hall; being taken off guard by her tone and sudden words. Swifty veering his head to look at Sophia, “Huh, wh-what do you mean, Sophia?” 

Sophia also stopped in her tracks, “Not every opponent we’ll face will be as easy as the opponents you fought today. Knowing every outcome will be the lead to certain victory.” 

“So, wh-what you’re saying is that I’ll need to be prepared to lose?” 

Sophia shut her eyes and gave a nod, answering his query, “Da.”

Closing his eyes, placing both of his hands on his waist. “Well, that’s won’t happen! And I won’t let it! I’ll this Cup no matter what comes! I will win and take the crown!”

Sophia decided to ignore his confident speech and started to further up ahead down the hall. The only sound was her heels kissing the floor.  
  
Magoroku's voiced dimmed as he had the sound of heels, "huh?" the tan-haired gaze around to find his vice, only to find her a few feet up the hallway. His eyes expanded, he heaved his arm up, "Wait for me, Sophia!"

* * *

## Dragged to hell

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

### Work Text:

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow.

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorns. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

“I’m not going to be your wife, Shido.”

“Oh? You’re not?” He shrugged, “That’s fine. It’s not like _you_ have a choice in the matter, anyway.”

She glared further at him, warily. 

“You’re quite the hostile one, ain’t ya, hm?” 

She turned in the direction. As if she was ready to attack, “Who are you?”

“The name’s Yamazaki Davide!” He stuck his tongue out, with a smile, waving his hand. “And I’m guessing you’re at that poor little girl Magoroku-chan keeps talking about, huh?” 

“D-Davide!” Magoroku was surprised, “Why are you here?”

“Oh, I heard a new voice from the halls and decided to check it out.” He explained, “So the rumors are true, huh? The rumors about getting yourself a wife?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku lifted his head, being a little tense, “Th-That’s right!”

His small black eyes studied her closely, “Now, that I’m seeing you in person, I must say he got a good deal. I’m sure with a pretty face like yours, you’ll do well around the kingdom.”

She hated being called pretty.

She doesn’t respond. She doesn’t like him one bit. 

He raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. Closing his eyes as his hand pointed at the female in question. His lips still arched to a smirk, almost proud, “Let me introduce you to our future queen, Sophia Sakharov!”

All it took was a single kiss to seal their deal.

* * *

## Drawing attention

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Ordered by their master, Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov goes undercover at a fancy party to investigate

### Notes:

> Another fic I had in my drafts, idk why this was so hard to write tho lol  
> I still have ideas for it but my mind is like no

### Work Text:

“Ahh?!” Someone shoved into him from the side, causing the tan-haired to lose his balance on the floor with a loud yelp. He tsk in pain as he winced. The fall was harder than expected. Her cold icy eyes could only watch as the action unfolded.

“Hey!” Magoroku raised his hand, pointing an index finger coldly at the one who dares push him, “Watch where you’re going!”

What? This guy’s mocking laughter filled the already thick air, provoking the boy to get more annoyed by the second. How dare he laugh at him! Shido Magoroku! How rude! Who does this person think he is? He hated it. Magoroku hated being laughed at, it was annoying. He’ll show him. 

“Stop that laughing!”

“Shido.” 

Magoroku kept his gaze coldly at the figure as he got up from the floor. The two glared at one another, which happened to draw a lot of attention from the guests. Who is this guy? 

His eyes widened again as he felt his collar being yanked. Letting out a loud yelp as he felt himself being dragged. 

“Where are we going?”

She stopped when no one was around, seemingly dead of any life. 

Magoroku lifted his hands and began to wipe his pants and vest from any dirt that might’ve made itself known on his clothes. Magoroku was so busy glaring annoyingly and pouting at the figure that he forgot to wipe himself when he got up earlier. He groaned complaints underneath his breath as he did so. “Who is that guy?”

Being asked to impersonate and work overcover wasn’t new. They were used to putting up a false mask in front of others while the two worked behind the scenes.

They wore disguises to remain hidden and to blend with the other guest. Magoroku had simple clothing. A navy blue vest and white-collar that had a red star imprinted on the collar. From the corner of his eyes, he took note of her new look, judging her. Sophia wore a simple white lace undershirt and a patterned and checkered dress, topping it off with a small hat.

He was doing so well, too! He played his role perfectly. A role he was clearly born to play. As Kyoya-sama placed it.

“You almost blew our cover, Shido.”

“It’s not my fault!” This isn’t his fault at all! It was that guy’s fault. He wasn’t watching where he was going. “He pushed me! You’re a witness, Sophia!” Magoroku complained, “I say we band together and kick him out of this party!”

There’s no time for that. It’ll be meaningless to even try that. They weren’t here to kick anyone out of the party, only to investigate thoroughly about the anonymous tip. Kyoya-sama orders.

“It’s best if we don’t draw any attention to ourselves.” Sophia spoke, “It will hinder our plan.” She was serious, as always. “We have to prevent them from discovering the truth.” 

“Oh? Fine, but why are we here again?”

“We’re here to investigate.” It’s believed that someone in this building was going to harm Kyoya-sama or had some connection with people who would want to harm him. 

Who would want to harm him? Japan saw him as a hero. He was continually adored and applauded by the people. But one would be surprised at how many people would secretly try to end him in his tracks. Sophia was here to protect him and carry out his wishes as he wanted.

Sophia peered silently from the corner that they were in, making sure no one else was there to hear them. She wasn’t fond of people getting in her business.

By this point, the two were far from the party and Magoroku was starting to wonder what it was she was looking for in the halls. They entered an office, which was devoid of any life. It was a typical office. He flinched as she used her power to take out the cameras inside of the room. He noticed the noise and spark from the cameras.

She walked towards the table, taking out a thumb drive and plugging it into the laptop before opening it. Looking through all of the data and picking the important files to transfer over to the drive. 

“Sophia?” He walked up to her, placing his hands on the table as he leaned down. “What are you doing?”

No response came but instead, she removed her glance from the screen into the tan-haired. Her stoic features shifted to pity as she turned to face him, silently. He noticed her changed from the corner of his eyes. His brows furrowed. Their different shades locked in place.

“What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?”

She didn’t respond but kept her gaze fixated on him. She blinked as the item clicked and swiftly turned back to face

“Transfer complete.”

Wait, what?! She was transferring data onto a flash drive from someone else’s computer. He flinched, raising up a hand, pointing and waving it dramatically at the girl, “I-Isn’t this illegal?!” 

“It’s too late to worry about that.”

“What happens if someone finds out what we’re doing here?” He questioned, being bothered, “If we’re discovered, there will be trouble!”

“I guess I’ll just erase their memory.”

She doesn’t sound or even appear bothered or worried.

“We should get back to the party now.”

* * *

## Just like old times.

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

Just like _old_ times. This what it was, wasn’t it?

_He grabbed the handle and slid the door open, catching the attention from the girls to his right._

_“Student Council President Shido!”_

_“Why, you’re here late.”_

_Magoroku flashed a smile towards them, “Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life.” He stepped outside of the room before lifting his hand to his hair, “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades?” He flickered his hair proudly, “You see, it’s because I’m a genius.”_

_He placed his hands behind his back as he turned to face the girls in front of him. The smile wouldn’t leave him._

_“But that aside… being at school this late is a violation of clause 8 of the school’s rules. I’ll need to report this to the guidance counselors…”_

_So… should I report them? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. He knew that. Depending on their record, they may be suspended or even expelled. But Magoroku went with the different option here, he was understanding after all._

_The girls' expressions shifted to worry._

_“But!” He placed a hand on his chest before glancing up to meet their wavering gazes of worry. “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.”_

_Without another word from him, the girls’ admitted their sorrows and hastily turned. He watched as they dashed away from the scene with a smile. He felt slight joy coming from the scene itself._

_That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second._

_He had the whole school within his hands, the control, the power, and the superiority of it all. He had a deep need to feel superior and higher than the rest, he knew he was._

_With that, he shifted back into the student council room, or rather, his office. He closed his eyes before sliding the door closed behind him. He placed a hand on his chin as he opened a single eye to meet her stoic gaze. “Truly, how am I such an understanding student council president? Don’t you think so, Vice President Sophia?”_

_“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.”_

_“How far were we in the videos of the grade schoolers that are probable to show up in the ABC Cup, again?” He asked as he began to walk towards his large desk, “Although it’s not as if any of us are going to get beaten by one of them.” He grabbed the remote and flipped the television on by pressing the button._

_She turned to look at him, “Then you don’t need to watch them.”_

_“It’s better to be careful, right?”_

_The first video on the screen was that of a familiar face. Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck._

_“Unranked sixth grader, of Team Balle Soleil, Mikado Gao. He plays Dragon World,” Sophia explained._

_“This is… the fight with Ryuenji Tasuku that the whole school is talking about.” So this is the card fight he had against Tasuku Ryuenji that everyone at the academy has been talking about. It has to be. Ever since this fight happened everyone was on about it. He heard a lot about it from his peers. “He won because he drew Dragoblade, Dragobrave at the right time?”_

_As expected, Magoroku began to laugh. “As I thought, he could only win against Ryuenji Tasuku through pure luck.”_

_It was nothing but pure luck in the end, no matter how much one thought otherwise. He just happened to draw a Dragon Blade Drago Brave at the right time to win it. I must admit now having seen the contest this poise celebrated victory was nothing more than pure luck._

_“Watching Gao’s fight reminded me… about Aragami’s crowning moment of idiocy in that loss against him.” I can’t believe that Rouga actually lost to this guy. It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again. That sudden thought gave him an idea. “Well, let’s watch this one next, shall we?”_

_He clicked on the remote again._

_These videos… aren’t really so bad after all._

* * *

## Like you both

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> 'He groaned and muttered annoyingly as he tensed further. He did his utmost to focus on his student council duties. The weight and pressure of this felt like nothing. That wasn’t his problem. He had work to do and they were quite distracting. That was a problem.'

### Work Text:

Gallows floated to the girl. Sophia casually rubbed his skull, with her features as stoic as one would think. 

“Gesha-Gesha!” He giggled. He loved the attention.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw their act. A sudden sight of affection. Magoroku thought he was a dog when it came to it. No fair! That should be him! He wanted to be the person she was rubbing. I’ll be sure to return the favor of affection soon enough!

Being in love with your Buddy is as foreign as one would think. Magoroku denied it, he couldn’t. But also having someone else in your life was even stranger. It all suddenly happened one day, where Gallows suggested the idea and Magoroku was stunned. Sophia wasn’t at all bothered by the idea and didn’t really mind it. Or maybe she was hiding it? He could never tell with her.

Somehow it worked, he wasn’t expecting this to work, normally human and buddy’s romance never did in the mass media. Well, the cases that were known. 

He groaned and muttered annoyingly as he tensed further. He did his utmost to focus on his student council duties. The weight and pressure of this felt like nothing. That wasn’t his problem. He had work to do and they were quite distracting. That was a problem.

He felt something sank on his head, he flinched and yelp. Ahh? What was that? What was happening? His eyes widened, “Gallows!” Before he realized his buddy was on top of his head, placing his claws on his shoulders. His scarf gently against him, as his black mist slowly tailed around his arm. He narrowed his eyes as he sweatdropped. He felt his cheeks stained with red. 

\-------

They all share a single bed. It wasn’t abnormal for Gallows to share his bed on most nights, that is what happens. Magoroku put one of his PJs hats on his head, covering his top skull. Sophia slept on his other side.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

## Eyes Without Words but who are you truly?

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat.

### Notes:

> (I have to many drafts on here so im cleaning out, this was on here too. I really have no clue on when I wrote this?? Only that I wrote it one here weeks ago, a fic from 2020. I didnt edit or change it.)
> 
> I'm also cleaning out my Tumblr blog and posting any of the fics I like in collections but I like this well enough to post it on it's own like this tbh despite being so short also to link in my masterlist since I only post links to ao3 on my masterlist lol

### Work Text:

Eyes Without Words but who are you truly?

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat.

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazes in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves.

"Sophia!" He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in.

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She's dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he's also malicious cunning much like her.

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn't she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she's here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race.

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn't for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She's dangerous, loyal, and cold. 

* * *

As part of the Student Council, you had plenty of responsibilities but you also got plenty of time to rest. You were high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and you were proud of your rank. Being the second in your grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that you were habitually in your office most of the time anyway. Frequently doing urgent tasks with your stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as you were on top of everything and got high grades they didn't care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, you had the school at their feet, being a king in your eyes. The greatest among the best yet you were merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles.

You sat in your office, simply resting with your feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all you craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind your desk, hands behind the back of your head as you lead on the chair. Your body was still so sore for the zapping, your cognizance was still pulsating with intense solicitudes.

You sense the lingering eyes on you but you didn’t mind. You wanted her icy stare to peer at you. To think about you. Her eyes were glued to the boy, as he was resting at his desk. Sophia was near the bookcase like she always was for the most part; mostly was in your office with you now, more than before now. As she needed to be there and close to you during these times so she can inform you stoically that “He’s calling” and teleport you to the mountains. A daily route that you weren’t all too fond of.

A knock on the door took the two away from their thoughts, crowding the room with the heavy noise. The commotion made you flinch nearly dipping off your chair in the process, snapping your eyes open being taken out of your current daze.

"Sophia, get the door," you sleepy spoke to her in an orderly tone before closing your eyes once more, and moderately sinks back in your chair, "Tell them I'm busy."

You didn’t hear her voice but she narrowed her eyes at you, clearly being annoyed but stated nothing.

Her devoid expression was slightly that of annoyance as she closed her eyes and nodded before reopening them and made her way towards the floor. As her heels echoed throughout the room, creating noise. Before it halted and you would hear the large blue door slowly open afterward.

"President Shido is quite busy," her stern voice swelled his ears as the girl spoke to whoever was at the door. It was rare for her to use "President" unless it was with other people, of course. He wasn’t sure who the person or people was but he didn’t care about it, not one bit. It was rare for the female to usually be at the door, answering it but did happen a few times. "Come back another time."

She did her task well, particularly dutiful. Doing what she was told by the boss but sometimes she did things on her terms, like leaving him in that office when he admitted he had no idea where Genma's deck was and she went in search of the deck, only for him to shout at her as she entered.

* * *

## Factors

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

## It's gone!

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Prompt: Magoroku buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Sophia spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.

### Work Text:

“It’s gone!” 

His whining and shouting filled the kitchen as his face melted with horror. He brought his hands up as his shoulders slightly bounce with emotion. He couldn’t believe it! He’d refused to this! The whole pantry of where he left it was fully empty. It was as if some sort of pest entered and stole whisked the sweets he had away before he even got the chance to eat one. This can’t be happening! Tell him this isn’t happening! Someone took his box of sweets! 

“What are you talking about, Geh?”

“I brought some yesterday and I was saving it for today, so I put it in the pantry!” Magoroku turned to Gallows as he dramatically pointed towards the empty pantry. “I’m talking about my box of sweets!” Before he accusingly pointed at the two from within the room. “It doesn’t take a major brainiac to figure out that either you or Sophia must have taken it! You’re the only ones who are living with me here!”

Sophia stared in silence. Her expression didn’t waver, impassive as always. She already knew who had stuck into the covers last night to eat them. Gallows, on the other hand, shared some sort of pitiful glance at the boy. His horns lowered as his eyes furrowed. 

“There’s no way I’d eat your sweets, Geh.”

“No one here would have eaten your food.”

Magoroku blinked, as he brought his hands down. “Then that means…” Has someone been stealing his food that wasn’t them? If Sophia and Gallows didn’t do it then who would? He hoped no one was entering the room. “But one if you must’ve taken it… There’s no way that someone…”

“Why would we want to do that, geh?”

“Oh, fine then.” Magoroku cupped his hands, “If neither of you wants to confess, I’ll just have to go buy more.” He’ll make them confess.

Sophia and Gallows watched as Magoroku dashed out of the room in a hurry, before going outside. Most likely to buy more food. His mind plunged into the waves of hell of countless possibilities of what had happened. He refused to give up until he got his way. He muttered complaints to himself as he went. If only there’s a way he could record it, like old times! Wait! “I got it!” His eyes beamed as an idea came to his mind, he smiled proudly. He had the perfect idea in order to find who's been eating his food. He proudly grinned at his plan that he knew was going to work. He returned not so long ago with a bag of supplies. He placed them on the counter. He brought a camera for the room. 

Gallows floated closely from behind Sophia as she entered the kitchen to find the boy, fumbling with the camera as he stood on top of a ladder. 

“Shido.”

He blinked and flinched at his name being called. He nearly fell back with a yelp but kept his stance. He turned to face the girl in question, locking their eyes. “Sophia!” He smiled, “Good, you’re here!” Sophia didn’t return the smile as she stood there, silently. “You have to help me set up this camera.”

He got down from his ladder, walking up to Sophia. It was like last time, a while ago when they installed cameras, they’d both agreed to do such in the office of Aibo Academy. He granted permission to Sophia to keep those cameras to watch the school during the ABC Cup and she had full access to them. Sophia stoically helped him set up new cameras. 

This is pointless. Meaningless. It didn’t matter if he had set up cameras within the room, she was capable of discovering and hiding the truth from him anyway. He wouldn’t notice.

They both got ready for bed that night. She wore her light blue nightgown and he wore his pink pajama playset and slip into the covers. Sophia was still wipe awake. Her icy eyes stoically staring at the boy who was curled in the covers with a smile curved on his lips. Hands safely near the pillow. It reminded her of a peaceful child or animal when he was like this.

She liked him this way, he was silent while she could play with his short tan-colored strands of hair or play with his hands, which happened to be a perfect fit for hers. They were a puzzle that fits into place, she noticed. She let the warmth of the covers slip from her grasp as she removed herself from the bed.

Magoroku felt the movement shift from the bed. Magoroku however, got up from his bed, pretending to be asleep for that night. Or at least, trying his best to remain awake.

Magoroku tip-toed out of the room and into the halls. He peered into the room as he placed his hands on the side, as he looked inside. He began to notice the girl.

“Sophia? What is she doing in here?” He noticed the girl was opening the pantry. As she took the box of sweets. He narrowed his eyes as his body hunched further. “So she’s the one who’s been eating _my_ sweets!”

She felt as if she was being watched. She was aware that she was. Her eyes turned to the side, noticing the boy watching her. 

“S-Sophia!” He noticed her as he flinched. He felt his heart race as he began to panic, “Oh no! She already saw me! What should I do? I guess I have no choice! I’ll show her!” Magoroku got from his spot, dramatically pointing his finger at the girl. He was determined. “I’ve finally caught you in the act! What do you have to say for yourself?”

She doesn’t respond to his accusations, not a single twitch from her lips. Her eyes narrowed. She wasn’t going to say anything on her part, was she? She stood there in silence.

“You have nothing to say for yourself, Sophia?” He questioned her. 

“I should’ve known…! You were the one who ate my sweets last night and didn’t tell me! And for that, I’ll make sure to properly punish you!”

“Do you really think you’ll punish me?”

* * *

## Why Don't We?

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> No prince or princess from the other lands could’ve matched her in beauty. No prince or princess from other lands could match her smart and cunning nature. He’d met no one like her before. She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. He knew that she was a servant. Yet he found himself being interested in her anyway. Naturally, as a prince and future king, he was supposed to look for a queen from one of the other castles. Not a servant. 

### Work Text:

**_“It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A prince sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision.”_ **

Shido Magoroku. He was the future king. A Prince. 

His father Shido Sueroku was the current king of their kingdom, spending most of his time planning and ordering around. As much as he wanted to spend time with his son, Shido Magoroku. His wife died only a few days after his only son was born, devising him with his only son. One that he loves dearly with all of his heart. Ever since Magoroku was little, such a young boy, Sueroku did his best to spoil and gave everything he could to his little boy. Letting him know how he ran the castle, giving him tips. He could’ve gotten a wife but he was so loyal to Himari, he couldn’t bear the thought of being with another. 

Sueroku wasn’t a good leader. Corruptive and incompetent to run his nation, mistakenly making a wrong move. What Sueroku didn’t inform his son was that they were in dept with the Gaen’s, forcing their people to work for his kingdom. Sending over the ones the other group thought would be good to work in the castle. Gaens were almost rivals to them in a way but Sueroku did his best to keep his peace with them as he could. Gaen Kyoya A dominant title. His signature was immensely recognized throughout the land, being seen as one of the best. Dreaded for his strength and high ranking alongside their King.

The kingdom was quite peaceful on a summer day. So relaxing, he could submerge in the countless ideas of relaxation. If only one could, someone like him. The future king couldn’t take breaks, even if he complained, he was supposed to be preparing for his future takeover of the castle.

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

She had a girl by his side.

Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. It started out slowly. She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutored him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worst, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines.

As the creases of her dress sway with the waves of the air. She wears all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well. Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Fancy as if she was royalty or part of some high ranking, in which she was.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Focused and serious, taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave.

She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new personal servant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. Being his personal tutor in such topics, making him study. She was rather unique, unlike any other girl in the land, he believes. And yet, her features were almost like a goddess being cast down from the heavens. He would believe she was one, too! She didn’t seem human at all but something else.

Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more. 

No prince or princess from the other lands could’ve matched her in beauty. No prince or princess from other lands could match her smart and cunning nature. He’d met no one like her before. She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. He knew that she was a servant. Yet he found himself being interested in her anyway. Naturally, as a prince and future king, he was supposed to look for a queen from one of the other castles. Not a servant. 

It was another day of tutoring by Sophia’s side in his room. They had a busy day today.

“We have a meeting with Princess Amanosuzu Suzuha soon.” She explained stoically, “So it’s best if we get going now.”

Amanosuzu Suzuha? Why that woman? He knew why. She was a princess, and he was a prince. It was only natural that his Papa would want them to meet. He needed to create more connections throughout the lands in order to gain more power and influence. It’s important that they do!

Magoroku let out a sigh as he turned towards the door which was already partly open. As much as Amanosuzu Suzuha could help the castle his mind wouldn’t bother to focus on any of that right now. He couldn’t. His mind wouldn’t simply let him focus on anything but Sophia Sakharov. The mysterious girl came into life one day and changed everything for him.

He strolled towards the door only to grab hold of the handle and closed his bedroom door. “No.” It was a simple answer.

She narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me?”

She was clearly annoyed with his action. He knew that by her sharp stern tone. She was in a mood. She might have been a servant but she had more control over his actions behind the scene. 

He veered to face her. His navy eyes meeting her icy blue ones. “I don’t want to go.”

An honest answer. No, he didn’t want to marry Amanosuzu Suzuha. To seal the deal and be in love with someone else, he couldn’t. It felt so wrong but not in a good way, either. He could lie to Suzuha as he has before too many others. He’ll use her for her connections but **_NOT_** fall in love with her.

“Have you lost your mind?” She questioned, “This is not a choice you can make.”

“I know that...!” He felt sweat pour down his cheeks. “B-But I need to talk to you, too, first.”

“That can wait.” She grabbed his sleeve to drag him out, “Come.” They can’t waste any more time. They were going to be late.

He let out a yelp in surprise before instinctively shouting. “B-But I don’t even like Amanosuzu Suzuha! I like you more! Why me?!”

She halted swiftly and turned to look at him. 

He felt his body tensed as he brought his hand to his face, covering it from shock. “Oh no!” He’d realized what he’d just said and began to panic. That’s unbelievable! He had finally said it. It’s too late, it was already said. He’d already said it, didn’t he?

“Anyone else would be very interested in a prince, don’t you think?”

“And you?”

Of course! Anyone would love his hand but those weren’t the same! They were nothing but underlings to him. Anyone who thought otherwise was out of their minds.

“I am a faithful servant. This is all I am.”

He was left heartbroken but didn’t stop trying. Falling in love with his personal servant! Insane! Staring at her was difficult without wavering eyes.

It was another cold night in the castle. He couldn't find the reason to sleep. Today's a busy day so getting the rest He needed was important. He knew that. But sleep wouldn't come to him easily this night.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping already?"

He heard a familiar voice question from within the dark corners of the room.

He paused. He felt his body tensed as he parted his lips from the sudden shock. The young tan-haired prince turned to the source of the noise. 

That's when he noticed her. He could easily make an outline of her features from within the mostly darkly lit room. A girl snow White-colored hair and thick icy blue eyes, that were vigorously cold staring at him, stoically. From within the doorway of the large room. Sophia.

He watched as she stepped closer towards him. Her heels echoed the area around them, filling the void of darkness. Her expression was unwavering as her gaze never parted from him. He began to wonder why she was even here in the first place. When did Sophia even get here? How long was there? She already knew that he wasn't asleep as one would expect during these ungodly late hours. She didn't have to wake him up around this time either.

Sophia was his personal servant and tutor for the kingdom. She served as his personal assistant and came when needed.

She came into his life one day and changed everything. He doesn't know much about her past, nor about her private life. Everything was left as a complete mystery to him. She was even a complete mystery to the prince, too. He'd grown to like her.

Sophia entering his room in the morning was normal. She always entered his personal headquarters and cabin to wake him up and get him ready for the day. She was the only soul allowed in his room in the first place.

In that case, maybe she was here to tell him to sleep? 

"We have a meeting with Kyoya-sama soon." She spoke to him and informed him. "So it's best if you got some rest."

He frowned. How could he forget his meeting agreements with Gaen Kyoya?! He didn't want to go to that huge meeting but he knew it was important. That idea of Sophia and Kyoya talking made something within him pricked. He pushed himself up from the covers, allowing the blankets to drift off from his frame. "No."

She narrowed her eyes as her expression grew cold, "Excuse me?"

He could tell that she was annoyed. But still, he wouldn't let her mood get in the way. "I’ll do no such thing!" He stood his ground. "Cancel our plans with Gaen Kyoya, Sophia.”

"That's not happening." 

He couldn’t help but listen Sophia anyway. In that end he wasn’t able to get his way as she was stoically insisted.

“Don’t you want to built your connections further?”

He did. She was convincing. He was going to meet Gaen Kyoya with his father.

 _Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

Inside the room was his bedroom. No work was set in for today, leaving him to rest. However, if it wasn't for Sophia's constant studying in books and tutoring. “I’m not really feeling motivated.” He wasn't in the mood to study. He wasn't feeling motivated. It’s no use when he can’t seemed to be focused on his work. “Could we do this some other time?”

“What do you have in mind then?”

He thought for a moment, “Oh! I got it!”

It was a perfect place for this. But they had to be careful and quick for this to work. But he wanted to take at the moment for himself and savored every last drop of it. 

"You're so clueless." She spoke as had by the collar. Her pale fingers holding him. He felt his body tensed up by her actions but stood still. Her expression laced with pity as she leaned forward. "Do you really think this will work?"

He didn't tell her to stop this as his navy eyes gazed up at her. "Y-Yes, I do." He awkwardly brought his hands up to her arms, clinging to her from below. "I'll make sure it works."

For the time being, she focused in front of her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes stoically stared at him, as if watching him for his every reaction to hers. 

Instinctively his whole body tensed as his eyes widened from shock. His cheeks began to change color as he blushed. The world was growing hotter. Her lips felt soft but cold. The kiss felt forceful and stern. He was lost in a sudden daze. 

Slowly, he found himself relaxing in her warmth. His body slowly relaxed and he shifted his arms. He placed one underneath her chin and cupped her cheeks, gently holding her closer towards him.

Sophia was first to break their connection as she parted their lips and took a step back.

He brought his hands to his lips, tracing the feeling. A feeling that he didn't want to go away from him. 

They really shouldn't be doing this. They knew that.

He smiled as he gently took her hand, bringing her closer towards him. "You know, you _only_ belong to me now." A slight tinged of envy from within his voice. No one else can ever have her. He liked the sound of that. She was his. Only his. It felt natural. It makes sense to him.

He grew more comfortable as he lifted a hand towards her. His navy eyes glossed over her as they kissed again. She pushed him on the bed as he felt his back hit against the fabric

"We shouldn't be doing this." She noted. 

While true. 

"Tell me. Shido. Do you really think this a good idea?" 

He paused. He didn't think it was. "It'll work…!" It has to work. He knew it would.

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulped as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt uneasy from that idea. He knew that being in love with a servant was nothing but wrong. Very wrong. But it wasn't like he hadn't abused his power before, either. But this couldn't last forever. He knew that, too. He hated it, all of it. He was a prince he should be able to fall for who he pleases. 

* * *

* * *

## Wants Vs Needs

> “We have a meeting with Princess Amanosuzu Suzuha soon.” She explained stoically, “So it’s best if we get going now.”

### Work Text:

Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. It started out slowly. She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutored him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worst, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines.

As the creases of her dress sway with the waves of the air. She wears all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well. Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Fancy as if she was royalty or part of some high ranking, in which she was.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Focused and serious, taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave.

She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new personal servant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. Being his personal tutor in such topics, making him study. She was rather unique, unlike any other girl in the land, he believes. And yet, her features were almost like a goddess being cast down from the heavens. He would believe she was one, too! She didn’t seem human at all but something else.

Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more. 

No prince or princess from the other lands could’ve matched her in beauty. No prince or princess from other lands could match her smart and cunning nature. He’d met no one like her before. She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. He knew that she was a servant. Yet he found himself being interested in her anyway. Naturally, as a prince and future king, he was supposed to look for a queen from one of the other castles. Not a servant. 

It was another day of tutoring by Sophia’s side in his room. They had a busy day today.

“We have a meeting with Princess Amanosuzu Suzuha soon.” She explained stoically, “So it’s best if we get going now.”

Amanosuzu Suzuha? Why that woman? He knew why. She was a princess, and he was a prince. It was only natural that his Papa would want them to meet. He needed to create more connections throughout the lands in order to gain more power and influence. It’s important that they do!

Magoroku let out a sigh as he turned towards the door which was already partly open. As much as Amanosuzu Suzuha could help the castle his mind wouldn’t bother to focus on any of that right now. He couldn’t. His mind wouldn’t simply let him focus on anything but Sophia Sakharov. The mysterious girl came into life one day and changed everything for him.

He strolled towards the door only to grab hold of the handle and closed his bedroom door. “No.” It was a simple answer.

She narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me?”

She was clearly annoyed with his action. He knew that by her sharp stern tone. She was in a mood. She might have been a servant but she had more control over his actions behind the scene. 

He veered to face her. His navy eyes meeting her icy blue ones. “I don’t want to go.”

An honest answer. No, he didn’t want to marry Amanosuzu Suzuha. To seal the deal and be in love with someone else, he couldn’t. It felt so wrong but not in a good way, either. He could lie to Suzuha as he has before too many others. He’ll use her for her connections but **_NOT_** fall in love with her.

“Have you lost your mind?” She questioned, “This is not a choice you can make.”

“I know that...!” He felt sweat pour down his cheeks. “B-But I need to talk to you, too, first.”

“That can wait.” She grabbed his sleeve to drag him out, “Come.” They can’t waste any more time. They were going to be late.

He let out a yelp in surprise before instinctively shouting. “B-But I don’t even like Amanosuzu Suzuha! I like you more! Why me?!”

She halted swiftly and turned to look at him. 

He felt his body tensed as he brought his hand to his face, covering it from shock. “Oh no!” He’d realized what he’d just said and began to panic. That’s unbelievable! He had finally said it. It’s too late, it was already said. He’d already said it, didn’t he?

“Anyone else would be very interested in a prince, don’t you think?”

“And you?”

Of course! Anyone would love his hand but those weren’t the same! They were nothing but underlings to him. Anyone who thought otherwise was out of their minds.

“I am a faithful servant. This is all I am.”

He was left heartbroken but didn’t stop trying. Falling in love with his personal servant! Insane! Staring at her was difficult without wavering eyes.

* * *

It was another cold night in the castle. He couldn't find the reason to sleep. Today's a busy day so getting the rest He needed was important. He knew that. But sleep wouldn't come to him easily this night.

"Shouldn't you be asleep already?"

He heard a familiar voice question from within the dark corners of the room.

He paused. He felt his body tensed as he parted his lips from the sudden shock. The young tan-haired prince turned to the source of the noise. 

That's when he noticed her. He could easily make an outline of her features from within the mostly darkly lit room. A girl snow White-colored hair and thick icy blue eyes, that were vigorously cold staring at him, stoically. From within the doorway of the large room. Sophia.

He watched as she stepped closer towards him. Her heels echoed the area around them, filling the void of darkness. Her expression was unwavering as her gaze never parted from him. He began to wonder why she was even here in the first place. When did Sophia even get here? How long was there? She already knew that he wasn't asleep as one would expect during these ungodly late hours. She didn't have to wake him up around this time either.

Sophia was his personal servant and tutor for the kingdom. She served as his personal assistant and came when needed.

She came into his life one day and changed everything. He doesn't know much about her past, nor about her private life. Everything was left as a complete mystery to him. She was even a complete mystery to the prince, too. He'd grown to like her.

Sophia entering his room in the morning was normal. She always entered his personal headquarters and cabin to wake him up and get him ready for the day. She was the only soul allowed in his room in the first place.

In that case, maybe she was here to tell him to sleep? 

"We have a meeting with Kyoya-sama soon." She spoke to him and informed him. "So it's best if you got some rest."

He frowned. How could he forget his meeting agreements with Gaen Kyoya?! He didn't want to go to that huge meeting but he knew it was important. That idea of Sophia and Kyoya talking made something within him pricked. He pushed himself up from the covers, allowing the blankets to drift off from his frame. "No."

She narrowed her eyes as her expression grew cold, "Excuse me?"

He could tell that she was annoyed. But still, he wouldn't let her mood get in the way. "I’ll do no such thing!" He stood his ground. "Cancel our plans with Gaen Kyoya, Sophia.”

"That's not happening." 

He couldn’t help but listen to Sophia anyway. In that end, he wasn’t able to get his way as she was stoically insisted.

“Don’t you want to build your connections further?”

He did. She was convincing. He was going to meet Gaen Kyoya with his father.

 _Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

* * *

## Somewhere else

> Inside the room was his bedroom. No work was set in for today, leaving him to rest. However, if it wasn't for Sophia's constant studying in books and tutoring. “I’m not really feeling motivated.” He wasn't in the mood to study. He wasn't feeling motivated. It’s no use when he can’t seem to be focused on his work. “Could we do this some other time?”

### Work Text:

Inside the room was his bedroom. No work was set in for today, leaving him to rest. However, if it wasn't for Sophia's constant studying in books and tutoring. “I’m not really feeling motivated.” He wasn't in the mood to study. He wasn't feeling motivated. It’s no use when he can’t seem to be focused on his work. “Could we do this some other time?”

“What do you have in mind then?”

He thought for a moment, “Oh! I got it!”

It was a perfect place for this. But they had to be careful and quick for this to work. But he wanted to take at the moment for himself and savored every last drop of it. 

"You're so clueless." She spoke as had by the collar. Her pale fingers holding him. He felt his body tensed up by her actions but stood still. Her expression laced with pity as she leaned forward. "Do you really think this will work?"

He didn't tell her to stop this as his navy eyes gazed up at her. "Y-Yes, I do." He awkwardly brought his hands up to her arms, clinging to her from below. "I'll make sure it works."

For the time being, she focused in front of her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes stoically stared at him, as if watching him for his every reaction to hers. 

Instinctively his whole body tensed as his eyes widened from shock. His cheeks began to change color as he blushed. The world was growing hotter. Her lips felt soft but cold. The kiss felt forceful and stern. He was lost in a sudden daze. 

Slowly, he found himself relaxing in her warmth. His body slowly relaxed and he shifted his arms. He placed one underneath her chin and cupped her cheeks, gently holding her closer towards him.

Sophia was first to break their connection as she parted their lips and took a step back.

He brought his hands to his lips, tracing the feeling. A feeling that he didn't want to go away from him. 

They really shouldn't be doing this. They knew that.

He smiled as he gently took her hand, bringing her closer towards him. "You know, you _only_ belong to me now." A slight tinged of envy from within his voice. No one else can ever have her. He liked the sound of that. She was his. Only his. It felt natural. It makes sense to him.

He grew more comfortable as he lifted a hand towards her. His navy eyes glossed over her as they kissed again. She pushed him on the bed as he felt his back hit against the fabric

"We shouldn't be doing this." She noted. 

While true. 

"Tell me. Shido. Do you really think this a good idea?" 

He paused. He didn't think it was. "It'll work…!" It has to work. He knew it would.

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulped as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt uneasy from that idea. He knew that being in love with a servant was nothing but wrong. Very wrong. But it wasn't like he hadn't abused his power before, either. But this couldn't last forever. He knew that, too. He hated it, all of it. He was a prince he should be able to fall for who he pleases. 

* * *

## Duties

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The student council had full control over the clubs and what they did. All of them needed the student Council's approval over all else. And President Shido had full control over the meetings that could be held, or when they needed. When those happened for the student council, Shido was mostly the one to talk and discuss recent or upcoming events and ideas he has.

### Work Text:

Sophia Sakharov was a goddess. She was mysterious, foreign, smart, cunning, powerful, and perfect. Everyone in the school already knew her for not only as their Student Council President but as a powerful Buddyfighter as well. 

The boys would gawk and even praised her as she passed. And the girls would envy her. But feared her all in secret.

It annoyed her but she ignored them.

Admittingly, he enjoyed having her around. She would follow him, only because of their mission again. The only person who would even bother to follow him. 

It felt like old times. The times during the ABC Cup when they were a part of the Student Council Team and secretly working together to get users for the Dark Core. 

Since those times, he was never the same once it was over. By the time, most had already caught on to the plans he had and what he had been doing behind the scenes during the ABC Cup to win it. Instead of students praising him, glancing up at him in amazement. Where now glamping up in disgust. 

He was cautious and studious. He was confident in himself but was timid.

His peers didn't want to bother him. And those who did praise him before stared at him in disgust and annoyance. He shortly became somewhat disliked. 

Not after it has been revealed that he didn't care about them. He shortly became more distant from all of that. They weren't needed in his space. 

The times became cold. The air became silent. 

No matter. He didn't need them. It's not his fault that he's better than them. Still, he flashed a smile and spoke proudly as if none of it had happened. 

However, she only stayed when she needed it and left when busy. Or to go home. Her simple excuse. It was just like old times. He felt… less lonely. 

Despite his petty need of wanting to see her get punished for her failure against losing Mikado Gao. He believed it was only fair. And his annoyance with her teleporting out of places and him unexpectedly. 

He hated it when she did that.

With her here with him. The office was like a home where he wasn't alone anymore. She entered and he wouldn't mind. Sometimes he would ask _"Sophia, where have you been?!"_ When she'd entered.

She rarely talks, if only spoken to or when she needs to. 

When the two aren't planning anything supposedly evil or sitting in the student council room. They worked on papers. 

He admitted having Sophia around was quite helpful. He could place most of his tasks on her while he'd relaxed and eat some food. And now she was back here once more to do the same, she was in charge of the actions.

Sophia normally took control of his moves, being the game master behind her, everything was done as she pleased. Not directly, of course. But behind the curtains.

Being as responsible as she was, she easily took the task given to her and reviewed the paperwork. 

Sophia would sit on the sofa, near the bookshelves as the folders were set in front of her. And carefully read over the papers. 

Today, she was looking at current club activities. A few folders that all were ordered on piles on the desk. 

The student council had full control over the clubs and what they did. All of them needed the student Council's approval over all else. And President Shido had full control over the meetings that could be held, or when they needed. When those happened for the student council, Shido was mostly the one to talk and discuss recent or upcoming events and ideas he has.

She had two of the stamps on the coffee table alongside her. One for Accepted and one for Denied. 

More notably they had a few clubs for a school geared towards being the best Buddyfight school around. The clubs included: The Chess Club, a Photography club, a kendo, and track club, as well.

Sometimes, students would try and sneak away from activities such as going to the beach or going out for field trips. It wasn't difficult to take. She easily caught on to those almost immediately and instantly denied them as expected. 

Of course, any and all club activities such as trips required money and approval, meaning there's a high chance that it won't happen at all.

She stoically denied it without another thought.

Her eyes glued to the paperwork as she did.

* * *

## Take the pay

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> “Here’s the deal losers. You either pay us or leave.”

### Work Text:

“Here’s the deal losers. You either pay us or leave.”

The tan-haired's tone was rather harsh being annoyed by the men in suits. He stood on his ground.

He’s only here on important matters, Sophia stood by his side. Next to him in the chair, as she stoically watched the two speak. 

Normally, Rouga was sent out on these sorts of missions, however, Rouga was busy carrying out other plans, leaving Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov. All while Magoroku and Sophia impersonate and go under disguise, together or not.

“And why should we pay you?”

“We’ve received orders from Kyoya-sama.” Sophia stoically came to his aid, “That you owe him a large amount.”

“We don’t owe you anything, pretty girl.” The men in suits only cock out their guns from their jackets, clearly being annoyed.

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed as he hastily brought his hands up in his defense. “Okay, Okay! Let’s not overreach!”

“Shut up!”

Instinctively, Magoroku cowardly backed out of fear. He whimpered.

“Just give us the case already.” Sophia hated wasting her time. It’s certain that these people weren’t going to give up already. 

“You two will be under **_our_ ** control. So stay silent.”

 _I don’t take orders from you._ Sophia narrowed her eyes from annoyance, dealing with these people was pointless. They tried to fight back only for Sophia to easily overpower them without fail. She swiftly knocks the guns out of their hand.

Magoroku finally glanced back up to find the mingle bodies on the floor. He was surprised. He brought his hands now as his navy eyes grassed over at the scene in front of him. 

“They’re not breathing!”

Sophia doesn’t appear to reach to the bodies all that much, as if she’s used to it. She reached down and grabbed the suitcase with the metal inside and wandered off. It was everything they needed and they could leave.

Magoroku began to panic as he placed his hands on his face. “Oh no! If someone finds out they’re dead, there will be trouble!”

“Let’s go.”

He flinched as he turned to find her. “B-But what should we do about the bodies?!” 

“Just relax.” She said as she wandered towards the door, “It's too late to be worrying."

He flinched as he lifted up his hands. “Wait for me!” He hastily chased after her in a hurry. The last thing he wanted to stay inside of the room.

She already had what they came for, so it’s pointless to stick around.

 **—**

The bitterly raw structure, yet infinitely warming was like a home for some of them. The building itself was quite large, comprising plenty of room on the interior. An odd collection, simplistic yet so intricate. Containing a group of the most powerful currently running the depths parts of Japan. Their main hangout space. The cold only swelled further knowing the type of horrible duties they did to keep their ranks. 

They spend their free time meeting up and planning. Mostly meeting in the mornings, yet they also happen to meet in the early depths of sundown. 

The place at a few windows, being off to the side. Tainted moody curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges, softly revealing the light from above.

A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. And thus, allowing the rot to thrive further. 

That is when the female came out and spy on their rivals, and report back to their master. With her slim frame and devoid of noise, she made a great spy. She was extremely qualified at her duty, being one the best some would admit! Often lurking away in corners, not being able to be seen by others while peering out ever so imperceptibly. As her piercing eyes simply scrutinize the accounts and displays she was attending. 

And her name was...

 _Sophia Sakharov._

A lady dressed in a fancy black dress. Along with a long stole that was perfectly wrapped around the frame. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice. Almost glaring daggers at those whose lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the lives of those who dare to cross them. Or sadistically wipe their memories. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

The main hitwoman and frequently deals on the behalf of their boss… An extraordinary man who’s been living a deep double life of hidden crime. 

But this time, it was the dawn of sunrise. 

A time after the assemblage, they all remained around together in the large rooms. Busy with doing their own little thing much to care about everything else.

The tan-haired was only there due to his connections with his father. A corrupt politician who’s been helping their group out. 

**—**

Magoroku leaned back in his chair, counting the money in his hands. 

“Oh, what should I do with all of this money?”

* * *

## Path of darkness

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> 'She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes.'
> 
> A short fic about a small part of Dungeon World MagoSoph's romance.

### Work Text:

**_Goals Of Darkness. Lord Gaen Kyoya. 9_ **

_A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling. A man that was memberized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural born leader._

 _A main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

 _Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

 _In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

 _That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

 _There was a deal to be made with monsters and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a long wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

 _“Kyoya-sama.” Lastly. An arm for his devilish ways came in the form of a girl. Her stoic eyes met the gaze of the devil himself. “Everything is going according to your plan. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

 _The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solid in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

 _She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes._

 _But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

 _She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

 _“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

* * *

In the castle, each member from Disaster had their own room. A vastly large room that was fitting for their own needs, a special gift from Kyoya-sama, the Demon Lord of the land. 

Sometimes. He’ll come knocking on her door, asking to be let in. The vice-president.

He knocked louder, “Sophia! I know you’re inside! Hurry up and open the door!” He complained. “Please, answer me!” At the point of already begging. Though, begging for her wasn’t new. It was far too late to turn back now. There's no way that this was a good idea. _‘Sophia… come to the door quickly!’_

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” She was faced with a tan-haired, the president council president to Aibo Academy. She stopped her question as her expression slightly widened, “Shido.”

“S-Sophia! Just in time! Can I come in?”

The temptation to close the door on his face was high but she let him anyway.

Sometimes, he’ll let himself in without asking first, out of habit, she thought. She doesn’t care. He would pace around her room or ask what she was doing, being quite curious in their free time. Or complain and whine about the other members. 

“Shouldn’t be heading back to your room now, it’s getting quite late.”

“I don’t want to. I like being in your room more.” He noted. Before his eyes lit up with an idea. “I got it!” He lifted his hand up. “Let’s share it!”

She was the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they _‘secretly’_ shared for quite some time now. They share a bed now, too. 

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glance over to find her partner in crime, the chief, who was still dozing off with a smile. He mostly stood in front of the castle to guard so they often met their ways. 

His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically.

The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. Despite living in this place of hell itself, he looked rather happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

The two were mostly kept busy by their duties.

* * *

## The impossible of what's impossible

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

>  _He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

### Work Text:

##  **_The impossible of what's impossible_ **

_The weight was elongating. He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

 _He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

 _Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

 _They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

 _“This is impossible!”_

 _His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

 _His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

 _Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

 _He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

 _“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

 _In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

 _“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

 _“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should’ve had never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

 _His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

 _“This is all their fault!”_

 _He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grinned. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit._

 _“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

 _He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

 _“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

 _It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

 _“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

 _He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

 _“Where are you going?”_

 _“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

 _She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders?_

 _“Then am I…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

 _“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.”_

 _His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

 _“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

 _“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

 _He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

 _He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

 _He gritted his teeth. Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

 _He just needed Gallows back!_


	7. Chapter 7

## Stars from above

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Midnight drabbles that I wrote at night

### Work Text:

“I’m suddenly feeling really tired.” He leads back on the sofa. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his head. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. 

She stoically nods, “Da.”

“I think I’m going to take a little nap, now.” There’s nothing wrong with that, he thinks. At least, as far as he knows his plate wasn’t full of things to do. He lets out a soft yawn as he closes his eyes, “Be sure to wake me up, Sophia.”

“Da.” She nods again.

He ends up falling asleep as expected. A few minutes later, his body ends up slipping from the position he was in before as he slightly stirs. Her eyes slightly widen involuntarily as his head falls to her dress. She looks down to find him still sleeping soundly. His lips curve to a soft smile.

He’s not a very heavy sleeper but he’s not light, either. 

She watches him sleep before, well from cameras. He trusts her. He watches her sleep before, well from passing out from heavy exhaustion. She trusts him. 

She lifts one of her hands, touching his soft hair. His short yet sensitive tan-colored hair was quite soft and well brushed. She brushes the strains for a few minutes. Her eyes glued to his frame. She likes it when he’s asleep, things are peaceful and he’s quite quiet.

She never wakes him up, but shortly leaves afterward. Teleporting out from underneath him.

The next day, he complains and whines to her about not waking him up and how he’s sore now.

* * *

She noticed the hints he was leaving, discovering them without fail, and gathered the pieces he left. It didn’t take her long to notice them, either. And now she was faced with a familiar foe, a former member from Disaster. 

Her eyes meet his frame. She observes with icy eyes as his lips curve to a smile. She doesn’t return his smile. Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face.

“Grim Reaper.” 

She sees the little wolf go close to the boy, looking for some sort of affection and attention. She glued her eyes onto the creature. She wasn’t here to watch him play with that monster. This wolf didn’t faze her and she didn’t flinch. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it. 

She was already ready to take her Dark Core and attacked back if they did try to decide to pull something here. She knew what he was capable of, the power that he holds. And what he can with it.

She already knew their past, it was clear as day in her memory. She wasn’t here for a reminder of that. And she’s not here to listen to his circumstances, either. He didn’t want to waste her time. Good. She hated wasting her time. This boy was just lucky that she hasn’t wiped his memories of the past yet. That was tempting. But she knew the last time she tried to maliciously erase his memories, she was knocked back into Shido and failed to do so. That wasn’t an option on her table anymore.

“You’re the one who left me those hints, aren’t you?” 

She questioned, though that answer was already obvious. Her mind was filled with other questions. Why would he go all this way to just invite her here? She didn’t understand it. What does he want with her? 

“Tell me. Why do this?”

* * *

Sometimes it happens. It’s unexpected but almost expected. 

The boy found himself buried in her jacket, on her chest, trying to get comfortable.

A few seconds have passed before she feels his arms draped over her skin. She feels the arms around her arm, as he clings to her. 

Naturally, he does it out of fear. An egotistical coward that he is. But this time it’s not a fearful impulse. 

He ends up following asleep in her arms.

* * *

No fair! It was one of those days that wasn't kind to him, well maybe everyday wasn't kind to him. But things weren't going as he hoped. He was used to the pressure of the student council, being the student council president, it was natural for him. Sophia thought it was simple for him and it was. 

He failed once more in his plans to become an idol to the students. Failure brought nothing but pain for him. He whined and protested. 

It was one of those days, where Magoroku felt the need to cling to her. Clinging to her wasn't usual, neither was invading one another space in the room.

He doesn't need to ask. She doesn't question. It just happens. 

He had his hand on her lap. Hands on her near her sides. She was shockingly warm, despite her cold nature. He felt safe within her grasp. He demanded the warmth of comfort. Magoroku felt relaxed. 

Sophia doesn't move, her expression doesn't change either. 

Her hands pressed against his soft tan-colored locks. He had rather sensitive hair. Despite always placing his hands on it and panicking at times.

* * *

She finds a note on the floor, where she normally stands during their office hours. She picks it up and reads it.

"Oh! I see you've already found the first note, Sophia!" 

She opens it only to reveal a written phrase. A single line. Poorly written on the page with his name on the corner in cursive lettering. She'll make sure to throw it away in the trash later.

"Shido." She questioned. "What is this?"

"That's a clue!" A what? "I've decided to do something special for us so I planted hints across the campus." He explained. "Each line creates a poem. That’s where you’ll find your next clue, too." 

She is silent, taking in this information. He was really expecting her to go out and find all of his lines, wasn’t he?

It was that time of the year again. And Magoroku thought it was a good idea to leave notes across the school. He wouldn't admit to anything else beyond. And she didn't care. This idea was insane but it was Shido that they were talking about.

It doesn't take long for her to figure out every single clue in the building. She solved it flawlessly.

* * *

_"It's not my fault! Please! Not again!"_

_In the face of failure, he blamed others but himself for it. He saw the angered face of his master darting at him. Magoroku's heart began to race. His eyes widened. This can't be happening again…! Anything but this. He'll do anything but face the failure. He begged for the pain to stop. Being zapped is a painful feeling. One he never enjoys._

_A cold sweat poured from his cheeks as his eyes began to water._

_He woke up with a gasp of breath. His eyes widened and his heart racing. His eyes met with the dark winners of a bedroom. In the dark bedroom._

_What is it all really just a dream just now?_

_"What a nightmare…"_

_"Shido."_

_He blinked and flinched suddenly at the voice… Sophia. He knew her tone from anywhere. She was staring stoically in the dark at him. Probably out of pity._

_"S-Sophia…?"_

_He found himself clinging to her from the dark. Placing his head on her chest as his body curled. She doesn't push him away or tell him to stop for all she did was remain still by the touch. She doesn't even flinch. She allowed him to do so without a single word._

_"Just relax." Sophia spoke to him in her usual stoic tone. "He's not here anymore, Shido."_

_"Do you think… there's a chance that he will come back, Sophia?" A question on his mind for a long time, it always occurred when he had these sort of awful nightmares._

_"No." A simple response._

_"Are you sure that he won't?"_

_She nodded, "Da."_

_He trusted her words.  
_

* * *

Magoroku finds Sophia watching the stars on an alone cold night.

“Sophia?” A curious voice fills the air. “What are you doing out here?” 

She turns her icy gaze to find him standing in the winter. His hands placed on the railing as he looks up at her.

“Why don’t you tell me?”

He frowns. He shivers at the cold wind, this night was quite cold, wasn’t it? 

“Wait! I got it!” He rushes hastily back to the room, bringing back a blanket. As he carefully gets out, feeling the cold breeze.

Magoroku places the blanket on her while keeping the other part on him. “There.” He smiles proudly, “Now you shouldn’t be so cold here.” As sat next to her. 

She remains silent but feels the warmth coming from his action. She’s not cold, she likes the cold.

“You should be sleeping.” She questioned, “You’re tired, aren’t you?”

“Of course, I am. But then I got up and found you weren’t there so I went looking for you.” He snuggles closer, “Why are you out here so late anyway?”

##  **_Touch_ **

_me on Twitter: "I'm thinking about how Magoroku and Sophia often physically touched during 100. Sophia even fell on top of magoroku like fr. Sophia dragged him three times, Magoroku clings to her multiple times. the amount of times magosoph bodies touch one another is canonically insane" Which is how I created this idea lol_

The trust for felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable to let go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. 

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

She entered the room without the need to knock. It was his office where he worked. “Shido.” 

He paused, gazing up to find the girl standing in front of him. “What is it?”

“Kyoya-sama said it’s normal for a couple to do things at night.” Her icy and stoic expression meeting his eyes as she stood as still as a statute. Of course, Kyoya-sama knew. But why would he say that to her? Magoroku probably didn’t want to know but he was curious about it.

“Oh?” He was curious. He supposed it was getting late when he noticed the clock. 

  
  
  


“You can have it.” She’s the one who said it’ll work when she confronted him about it. Her expression was as stoic as always when she spoke about it. “But only if you can show me a pleasant time.”

Huh? He blinked almost in shock. “Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock.

The boy was unsure at first. Magoroku was shocked by a panic. She probably got this from Kyoya-sama. He was unsure at first. 

“I get it, now.” He felt his cheeks flustered, body slightly tensed, “Then you mean…” 

He clumsily let out a loud yelp and jerked as he feels the contact. 

He’s met her stoic and stern expression. Her icy bright blue eyes cast at him without fail as her body was leaned closer to him. His brows instinctively twitched and quivered, bringing his arms up from his lap. His navy blue eyes spontaneously locking with her sky-blue. The tip of her cold fingers grassing over his skin. He shivered and whimpered, feeling the sweat pouring down his cheeks. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn. 

“S-Sophia?”

Her fingers tailed to his lips, a delicate touch, as it caused his lips to part. Before she glid down to her chin. He felt sweat pour from his cheeks as he stared in a confused daze, almost speechless. He wondered what she was going to do, or rather, he wondered what on earth she was planning on doing next.

This night, they both had plans. Well, Sophia did.

“Wh-What are you planning on doing this time?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Oh?” He parted his lips in his confused dazed.

She doesn’t respond. She leaned closer, eyes still wide open but narrowed slightly as she focused didn’t waver from him. She was scrutinizing him, glued to his frame that wasn’t going to leave any time soon.

She pressed her lips against his. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring down his cheeks. He blushed as his fingers tensed. He felt his whole body tensed, as his eyes widened, instinctively. This wasn’t the first time they did this, the first time, he wasn’t prepared as well as he thought he was A mess when he panicked and winced. Despite this not being the first, his reactions mainly remain close to the same as the last. 

She broke the kiss herself, drawing back.

He smiled as he shifted closer. 

“I think it’s best if you 

“

He’d agreed to her plans, almost praising them. He got it. She was quite persuasive.

  
  
  
  


* * *

**_GaoJin - Crush_ **

Magatsu Jin slowly started to enjoy the sun more. He’d promised himself to glance up at the sun every day for the rest of his life, thanks to a certain someone. He leaned back as he gazed at the sky, up at the large sun. Something that he did often now, out of habit. The warmth of the sun felt like a warm blanket on his skin, a peaceful feeling that he slowly began used to. He didn’t care if the brightness was blinding his eyes. A strange warmth he got from it. He played with the black and red dice in his hand as he kept staring at the sun. 

He was thinking about him again, the Mighty Sun Fighter, Mikado Gao. He couldn’t help it. The boy plagued his mind, in his dreams. He was one of the good changes in his life. And the Sun reminded him of the boy. Heck, he’d argued that Gao was brighter than the sun itself. His chest tightened and blood rushing. Butterflies in his stomach. He had the urge to protect Mikado Gao from harm. The urge to hold him in his gloomy days and be with him to make sure he was safe. He had to repay him in the favor someday.

“Ever since that match with Gao, my heart’s been getting all fuzzy.” 

“You mean, you have a crush on that Gao kid, right?” The peach-haired girl next to him asked. A young girl, who happened to be his best friend, Mamakari Megumi. 

He felt his cheeks raised in heat. “I wouldn’t put it **_like_** that.” Jin felt his heart skip a beat but ignored it. “But I do like him, though.”

“You might as well confess to him already.”

“Well, if you’re just an expert on these things. How are things going with Suzuha, then?”

Megumi shrugged.

* * *

## Farewell to hell

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> 'Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorns. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.'

### Work Text:

She was the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. They share a bed.

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glance over to find her husband, the King of Death himself, the god of the underworld, who was still dozing off with a smile. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically.

The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. Despite living in this place of hell itself, he looked rather happy. 

She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

Last night, or well, yesterday happened to be their ceremony wedding and night. At first, she was hostile and stern, being dragged down here but Kyoya-sama didn’t mind, it was his orders and she wouldn’t disobey them. At first, she thought he was annoying, but slowly as things began to grew as time went on, she felt pity for him. 

Even Davide and Gremlin once told her that he seemed happier when she was around. She noticed it, too. 

“Sophia…?” He sleepy opens his eyes to find her. “Good morning, _my queen_!” He proudly smiled at her once he noticed. “How are you feeling now?” He asked. “I hope you aren’t too sore from last night. I did go pretty rough, didn’t I?”

She doesn’t respond to his question. Instead, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. He flinched and let out a yelp as he fell back on the bed. Arms awkwardly tensing. She held back her blush.

“Hey!” He whined, “Don’t throw pillows at your husband!” 

She ignored him, stoically. She took the pillow from his hands and lean in, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. He blinked, probably never expecting to get one. He felt his cheeks burn further.

“I’ll never get used to these strange affections.”

“Just get dress already.”

Magoroku frowned, “Do I have to? Why can’t we just stay in bed for a little longer?” A complained. He pushed himself up, wrapping his hands around her shoulders, and pressed forward, clinging to her. He was often clingy. “Can I just get some more of your warmth?”

She doesn’t move or push him away from her. “You got enough of that last night, didn’t you?”

“I-I want more!” 

* * *

  
“You know, this is our first official day as king and queen, Sophia.” He noted, “I’m sure the Guard men would be very excited to meet you, too.”

“I’ve already met your guard men, Shido.”

“Well, you’ll meet them again.” He smiled, “This time, we’ll formally introduce you as their queen.”

“That said, I get to order them around?”

“Of course!” 

* * *

“We might have to think of something to calm down all of the people who are excited by our ceremony, too.”

* * *

Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals. 

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow.

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorns. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

The sound of agonizing screams filled his ears, he was used to this sound by a long shot. They deserve to scream for their many sins. They can rot away here, it’s what they deserve. The rotting smell of flesh compressed the air, filling his nose with the awful sense. One who’d been down here for so long never noticed it, getting used to that awful smell.

Well, that all changed when he met her. A goddess of winter, Sophia Sakharov. Kyoya-sama messenger to the gods. One could tell by her long blue dress and golden bracelets were given to her by Kyoya-sama. She was loyal, maliciously cunning, and indifferent. 

Gradually, he started to grow attached to her. And slowly, they began to considerably trust one another. She was someone who he can cling to when he wanted and she’ll say nothing in reply, allowing him to do so. He was really clueless. But worries too much. Sophia felt pity for the boy, who was lonely down here. She saw his true colors behind his sliver crown made of bones. 

She didn’t seem to mind the smell, nor the screaming. They can just rot away here. Her cold yet stoic nature was perfect to become the queen. It’ll be simple for her. Her fate was seal by the Underworld.

The tan-haired stared up at the dome. A lot has passed since then. A whole year! No matter the past, they improve. 

“Shido.”

A familiar voice filled his ears as she called his name. He blinked and flinched from his thoughts as he gazed in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, well their bed now since they shared this room. He felt her cold hands, pressing his shoulders as her body was leading over, staring at him with stoic icy eyes. Those bright blue eyes were closer than before. He didn’t realize how he gotten lost in his thought before. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn. 

“Wh-What is it?”

She planted a kiss on his lips. Before breaking the contact and taking a step back.

She stoically and wordlessly turned her heels around, making her way towards the door. His navy eyes lingered to her closely. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I am leaving the Underworld today.”

“How long…” He doesn’t 

“Only for a few months.”

“So that means…” His body slump. He was running this castle alone again for a few months back to how it was before she came here. It was difficult to believe this.

She turned her head to face him, “You agreed to this.”

“Th-That’s right! I forgot!” 

“Until we meet again.” Her voice softened, so did her expression. “Farewell.” 

The door finally closed.

She came into his life one day and changed everything. He doesn't know much about her past, nor about her private life. Everything was left as a complete mystery to him. She was even a complete mystery to the prince, too. He'd grown to like her.

  
  


* * *

## He's asleep

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> 'She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers.'

### Work Text:

They share a bed. The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

She was the first to wake up at the crack of the morning.

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glance over to find her partner in crime, the chief, who was still dozing off with a smile. He mostly stood in front of the castle to guard so they often met their ways. 

His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically.

The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. Despite living in this place of hell itself, he looked rather happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers.

* * *

## Glances

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Why did he need her so much? 

### Work Text:

Why did he need her so much? 

Why did she need to leave? 

Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. Tortuously eroding away at him to his dominant essence.

The direction her glossy blue-colored frosted eyes shimmer when she was with Kyouya, was distinct than she continued being with Magoroku. She merely had that disconcerted expression on her features, narrating him she remained indefinite but he also had no clue about what she was accurately reflecting inside that head of hers.

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when he stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him.

She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this?

Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with?

What was their association with Kyouya? Just an instructor and assistant?

What was this? Vicious torment? Immodest medication?

But now, they were with Kyouya…

He swayed his head, too many deductions at once. It was maturing devastating. He continued analyzing too much. He necessitated some sort of division and a flirtatious one at that.

She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits—without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would.

Why would she? 

She would only sting him again and repeatedly. He distinguished this but he still coveted her, no needed her with him regardless of actions. Despite the pain. He just wanted her to gaze at him with the same shimmer eyes that she used to stare at Kyouya-sama.

Only the time can tell.

* * *

## The door

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> As part of the Student Council, you had plenty of responsibilities but you also got plenty of time to rest. You were high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and you were proud of your rank. Being the second in your grade, it was only appropriate.

### Work Text:

As part of the Student Council, you had plenty of responsibilities but you also got plenty of time to rest. You were high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and you were proud of your rank. Being the second in your grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that you were habitually in your office most of the time anyway. Frequently doing urgent tasks with your stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as you were on top of everything and got high grades they didn't care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, you had the school at their feet, being a king in your eyes. The greatest among the best yet you were merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles.

You sat in your office, simply resting with your feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all you craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind your desk, hands behind the back of your head as you lead on the chair. Your body was still so sore for the zapping, your cognizance was still pulsating with intense solicitudes.

You sense the lingering eyes on you but you didn’t mind. You wanted her icy stare to peer at you. To think about you. Her eyes were glued to the boy, as he was resting at his desk. Sophia was near the bookcase like she always was for the most part; mostly was in your office with you now, more than before now. As she needed to be there and close to you during these times so she can inform you stoically that “He’s calling” and teleport you to the mountains. A daily route that you weren’t all too fond of.

A knock on the door took the two away from their thoughts, crowding the room with the heavy noise. The commotion made you flinch nearly dipping off your chair in the process, snapping your eyes open being taken out of your current daze.

"Sophia, get the door," you sleepy spoke to her in an orderly tone before closing your eyes once more, and moderately sinks back in your chair, "Tell them I'm busy."

You didn’t hear her voice but she narrowed her eyes at you, clearly being annoyed but stated nothing.

Her devoid expression was slightly that of annoyance as she closed her eyes and nodded before reopening them and made her way towards the floor. As her heels echoed throughout the room, creating noise. Before it halted and you would hear the large blue door slowly open afterward.

"President Shido is quite busy," her stern voice swelled his ears as the girl spoke to whoever was at the door. It was rare for her to use "President" unless it was with other people, of course. He wasn’t sure who the person or people was but he didn’t care about it, not one bit. It was rare for the female to usually be at the door, answering it but did happen a few times. "Come back another time."

She did her task well, particularly dutiful. Doing what she was told by the boss but sometimes she did things on her terms, like leaving him in that office when he admitted he had no idea where Genma's deck was and she went in search of the deck, only for him to shout at her as she entered.

* * *

## The new monster

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> He felt tight gasps around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winces. As his body was yanked up in the air his feet leaving the floor. He shifting his free arm and legs as if he was fighting back. “Wh-What are you doing?” He breathes out as he felt hands gild his body as if he was looking for something. That feeling of being uncomfortable overtook him.

### Work Text:

Magoroku was surprised, taking another step closer curiously, “Reduce the power of the Omni Lords? Is such a thing possible?”

The monster leads down as the boy parted his lips in shock. Sophia’s eyes traveled with his sudden movements.

“I don’t need to explain any further.”

He felt tight gasps around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winces. As his body was yanked up in the air his feet leaving the floor. He shifting his free arm and legs as if he was fighting back. “Wh-What are you doing?” He breathes out as he felt hands gild his body as if he was looking for something. That feeling of being uncomfortable overtook him.

“I’m borrowing your Black Skull.”

Sophia only stood and watch. Before lowering her head and breaking the contact. She went into her pockets, pulling out a card, staring back up at him, “Take this.”

He drops the boy causing him to let out a painful yelp before hastily getting up. Digging his nails into the white fabric of his shirt, he warily stares up at him.

He wasn’t sure about his thoughts about the new Demons monster, not after he forcibly picked him up and searched his body only to throw him back down. He wasn’t sure about Sophia, now she couldn’t go back to Aibo and hang out at their place.

The next day, they went into the lair, deep within the caves of thunder. Only to find their master, laying on the rock. Zapping. Every single day was much of the same thing. 

He merely flinches, holding up his hand in defense as he yelps. That strike was far too close for his comfort and the last thing he wanted was to get zap again.

“Ikazuchi-sama has been like this for so long,” Magoroku commented.

“That Hundred Demons guy, Gratos or whatever. He took Kodo Noboru somewhere and hasn’t been back since, geh.”

Sophia didn’t want to stay, she saw enough of this already. Closing her eyes she veered around wordlessly.

His lips parted as his body was hunched. He took notice as his eyes flicked to the side, seeing her go. His navy blue trailed her movements. He flinched as he pushed his body up, turning to her sway. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

That was all she said as she created a portal. Her words and echo of heels on the dirt playing within his mind as she walked inside and teleported out. He could only stare with parted lips and a confused expression. He didn’t speak or just chase after her but he couldn’t help but be curious about that.

“I’m hungry.”

His thoughts were interrupted by that familiar voice. Oh no! His eyes widened as he flinched. He felt his heart race. No. He wasn’t back, was he? Magoroku had no choice but to painfully turned around and clumsy take steps backward. He stood still as his eyes met with his master, as the bright yellow luminiated the large room.

His expression filled with anger as he finally stood up, “Give me something to eat!”

Eyes glistened in his eyes, slightly whimpering. Magoroku shouted a painful scream as he felt the torture of zapping once more. After what felt like painful zapping he went and escape out of the lair.

Sophia teleported back into the lair, after making her daily report, “Where is he?”

“S-Sophia!?” He stuttered, “You’re back! He um, ran out…”

“Stars. Guild me.” She peered into an orb, taking note of his whereabouts. “He’s in no condition to fight again.” 

She was only doing this for his own good. He was doing this for his sick lust for food and power. Using her card to teleport him back on the rock where he was.

“Damn it!” He groans, he knew who did this, “I didn’t need you to do that!”

She stood here with the card, overlapping her chest safely tugged in her hands. She was stern and serious, “I’m terribly sorry.” Yet shown no real sorry for her action but he didn’t see it.

He grew with rage, “Damn it!” As the zapping continued further.

She instantly shielded herself from the zapping. However, Magoroku, who hadn’t left was being zapped his body awkwardly arched as he screams painfully. He groans in pain, whining, and screaming. The zapping was painful much like before.

* * *

## Eyes Without Words but who are you truly?

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat.

### Work Text:

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat.

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazes in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves.

"Sophia!" He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in.

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She's dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he's also malicious cunning much like her.

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn't she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she's here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race.

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn't for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She's dangerous, loyal, and cold.

* * *

## Breaking

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The glass was breaking, the cries were increasing, the pain was prickling his figure. 

### Work Text:

The glass was breaking, the cries were increasing, the pain was prickling his figure. 

Coming home with a sore frame, both from impact cards and the zapping from his master. The term “failure” made him sick to his core, appalled. He wasn’t fond of that assumption. Failure wasn’t an option he wanted to take, never. 

Shido Magoroku was like a glass of water. Obvious and shallow. 

The glasses were strong on the outside, being easily usable but easily broken when accelerated off something. Liquid pouring out from the many pieces being shattered on the floor. He was quite confident, overly confident in his abilities often doubting his enemies but was careful and planned his missions but also a huge coward and crybaby when it’s shattered. 

Sophia was the ice, sturdy and rational, but stiff and bitterly stoic. She’s was the coldness in the pure clean water.

His glass was being tested every day.

The idea of the movie night was weird to him. But events were like this, like some sort of horror movie playing on the screen behind the scenes. His head was like that. With nightmares of the events. 

Utilizing makeup to conceal the injuries, small cuts, nothing too deafening but it made him feel nauseated. Sometimes bleeding… Thick and deep red in color. Disgusting taste in his mouth, sweat usually pouring off his frame. He couldn’t tolerate the feelings, blood made him uneasy.

He was never fond of horror, being easily frightened by the mere concept and coward inside the palm of his hands for comfort wimping. Sometimes placing his hands on his head and bucking his legs in fear.

He’ll coward and whine while she’ll sit and carefully watch in shock and evocative interest. He ran on emotions while she ran on pure knowledge.

He wasn’t inherently fearful of monsters, at least not all monsters, but rather cautious of the things that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.

The difference was that Magoroku was easily spooked and expressive.

* * *

## I can't believe this cold

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> 'Shido Magoroku had no idea if he should be proud or irritated with his current choice but blame Sophia for it. What was this girl thinking? Then again, he was the genuine fool for incompetently agreeing to this.'

### Work Text:

“I can’t believe Sophia is making me go out in this weather!” 

Shido Magoroku had no idea if he should be proud or irritated with his current choice but blame Sophia for it. What was this girl thinking? Then again, he was the genuine fool for incompetently agreeing to this.

Teeth chattering as his face felt anesthetized with coldness. Cheeks inconsiderably strained and tainted with rosy coloring. Flushed by the overwhelming pale. So freezing cold he could possibly die, not a good idea to go out! Touring in this type of weather just for a cold-hearted girl. Evidently, his father was suspecting why in the world would he go out in this and he did. Magoroku didn’t lie to him that he was having a date. 

A Dismal winter day. The atmosphere remained murky, barely seeable. The air was dry yet bitterly cold. The dark winter clouds blocking the sun from being seen. Averring his body close, making sure he’d kept himself warm in this kind of climate, dawning heavy quantities of warmth from his clothes. While donning a long wintergreen jacket that it’s way to his knees. His body felt completely numb as his chattering teeth moan out complaints about how cold it was, even seeing the fog coming from his lips as he mutters.

His feet felt sodden as he rammed himself towards the door handle of the small cafe, one that Sophia told him to come too. It was rather strange, Sophia wasn’t fond of people. Grasping onto the metal bar for dear light, he pushed it open and fell inside. Yelping as he trip, he groans and painfully rubbed his sore back before pushing himself back onto his feet. As the people observe him causing a scene by tripping.

His deary navy eyes took a glance around the area, scanning for a white-haired Russian. He finally caught her in his gaze. Simply sitting there with not much to say, stern and stoic. Eyes being glued onto a sit in front of her. A devoid seat, assuming that was his.

* * *

## Contact

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The personal space around him was invaded by her icy presence. Personal space never seemed to be an issue for them, always finding each other wrapped one in other spaces. 

### Work Text:

He cups her chin as he leans in, kissing her on the lips. 

  
  


The personal space around him was invaded by her icy presence. Personal space never seemed to be an issue for them, always finding each other wrapped one in other spaces. 

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. He’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship.

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. He doesn’t mind, she doesn’t seem to care, either. 

Her slim pale fingers crept their way into his skin, tracing along his neck and shoulders. He feels his body instinctively tense up and shiver. But not once did he saw that their relationship would become like this. It was the next step.

He yelps as he was pushed onto the bed by her hands. He was a mess, an utter complete mess! His tan-colored hair sticking out from the stems and face flushed with crimson. His shirt already unbuttons. 

Her expression was impassive as always as she stared down at him. Her fingers brushed along his pants, spreading his legs apart. He whimpered as his wavering daze kept staring up at her.

“S-Sophia…?”

“Just relax.” She says as she stokes the parts. 

  
  
  
  


Once they were finished, Magoroku hastily turned around, shoving his hands to his face. He covered his face from the embarrassment and shame.

* * *

## Wait! Don't leave me behind again!

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> An AU in which Magoroku and Sophia are already dating.

### Work Text:

The sun was down, advising him the daylight was subsequently over but his plans weren’t over. Not yet. He was waiting for her, deary eyes striving to stay awake as he sat on the sofa in the raw unconditional office. 

_The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. Allowing the moonlight to guide their way. High in the everlasting sky of the night._

But.

Already closing the light blue curtains. 

Every time she left there was a strange tug in his chest. Inside of his heart. Pleading for her to stay. He would shout for her to wait, reaching out his out but she wouldn’t so that. She kept moving forward, no matter if he likes that or not. And he would willingly chase after her, but he wasn’t so lucky.

Eating away at his linings, begging and longing for her touch. But she had a mission, one that she couldn’t stay behind and always remain by his side. And understood that fully well but still, craving for her to be near. She said she would be coming back. But he waited, and waited… losing the track of time…

“What if she never comes…?”

Cracking of heels caught his attention, he peered up from his spot and at the door as it slid open; revealing a familiar white-haired on the other side. Stoic and stern, his lips stretched into a brightly lit smile. Feeling of his previous doubts being washed at her appearance. 

“Sophia!” 

He jumped up from his and wander towards her as she closed the door. Once she made her inside, he hastily shifted closer. Wrapping his arms around her, luring her into a hug. Her eyes stretched involuntarily at his immediate response. 

“Shido--”

“Sophia, you’re back!” He screeched happily as tears began to swell in his eyes, feeling the warm muggy tears pouring down his cheeks, “I miss you so much!” 

Her lips still parted in slight shock but shortly relaxed.

* * *

## Sweat, Tears, Nothing

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty.

### Work Text:

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty.

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now his for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for.

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing.

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her expression was devoid. Her hands down to her side, fingers curled into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories. Kyouya was busy to make it today, typical.

* * *

## The morning storm

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan.

### Work Text:

The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan. Hearing the sound from heavy pouring that trilled inside of his ears, provoking him to murmur, regaining his senses. Stirring from his extensive sleep by the quality of the rainfall pouring outside of the window. Drops tapping harshly on the trained windows with a crisp atmosphere. Outside was deeply gray, staining the sky with a dismal look, unlike the normal sky-blue of the summer or the dark blue from the night. Just depressingly grizzled and rather unsightly. 

Deliberately opening his eyes as he felt the weight of the bed being sway by something. Navy eyes took notice of the girl in front of him. In a modest nightgown, her snow-like white dripping on the side as she was laying there, void of much sensations. He imperceptibly flinches in shock by her, parting his lips involuntarily. Feeling her strange warmth and her cold hands on his. She had her hands wrapped around his, grasping them as he felt the stoic affection. Bright sky-blue eyes spacious and conscious, simply peering at him with a devoid eloquence. 

"Good morning, Sophia…!" She didn't respond, as always she wasn't the one to say good morning to anyone. She merely blinks in return, giving him acknowledgment. But he felt it was only right to say it to her every morning. “You’re up rather early as ever but not out of bed yet!” 

He began to wonder what time it was from the way she was up and not out of bed yet. She normally was awake and out of bed before he even awakens most of the time. They were both early birds yet she was always awake and out of bed before him despite rarely sleeping.

“You much rather I get up and leave?”

“N-No!” Panicking at that, “Of course not! It’s just… odd waking up to you. I mean… you’re usually not in bed when I wake up… Please, stay!”

She wasn’t going to go anywhere. But she didn’t respond once again and her expression still reminded impassive as always. And he didn’t want her to go anyway, just stay here with him. Only him. They played with each other fingers until they were intertwined and kept it there.

“Don’t you want to get up?” 

"It's rather miserable out and I'd much rather stay in bed,” Slackly yawns, “Today, we’re going to rest and stay in!”

* * *

## That cold night of comfort

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> A frigid night, the air dry and grievous. More than usual that is. The coldness and the wind prompted you to shiver dramatically while your lips ran with complaints about it.

### Work Text:

A frigid night, the air dry and grievous. More than usual that is. The coldness and the wind prompted you to shiver dramatically while your lips ran with complaints about it. You were profoundly fond of the hot climate, the one that summer brought you, not the cold one. The sun felt the soft blanket, drenching your frame with the relaxing heat it brought. Comprehensive windows unveiling the obscurity of the night. While the luminescence was glistening in the glass, tainting. 

You felt a wave of dread course your body, affecting your chest and head. Your chest still feels massive as if something was pulling it down. You were shaking and sweating in your boots. The pressure in your chest felt like bricks pulverizing you as if you're being crowded. You didn't find the feeling all too comforting, no. You only shifted, trying to locate a perfect spot but nothing else came from you doing that. It remained distasteful, suffocating you even. Your frame was immersing in the wretched feeling. 

The tension in your head was also getting worse. Your thoughts were screaming at you as you begged for it to stop but you were trying. Attempting to stop it. You acted so confidently in your abilities, believing you were the greatest (and you still think you were). But also your confident manner also broke when some were stronger than you broke it, or your plans wouldn’t work you were a coward and crybaby at heart. A type of person who often complains and yelps.

Somehow you ended up in her arms, her slim cold arms. Digging your face into the fabric chest as your face felt wet, with salty scalding tears. Burning droplets flowing down your cheeks as you whine and sniffled. Dragging the weight down as you wrapped your arms around hers, clutching her closely. She was so stiff but her body heat felt so warm, it was quite relaxing for you. Afraid she would let go of you and leave but all she did was stood there. Worried you were going to be left alone again, you didn’t want to leave. Not again… never again.

Observing you with icy blue eyes, a slight pity for her. She never mocked your fears, your clinging, or the fact that you cry so much. Heck, she allows you to do this without pushing you off of her which was shocking. You sat there in her arms.

* * *

## The sky

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> They silently sauntered in the darkness, the cold crisp air. Underneath a sky dark blue, as the full moon luminance filled the scene with light. 

### Work Text:

They silently sauntered in the darkness, the cold crisp air. Underneath a sky dark blue, as the full moon luminance filled the scene with light. 

This time of day wasn't abnormal for them to even be in but it was late. I don't need so much sleep tonight anyway. He convinced himself, he’ll just take a nap in his office later. He rubbed the back of his neck with a rustle. Maybe I’m working too hard. A reasonable response for this. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it.

It was a special night, well as special as one would think it was. It wasn't as if Sophia did much sleeping anyway, always catching her up at ungodly hours in the morning. 

"Oh! Sophia!" His navy eyes met her, judging her fresh look. "Is that a new dress you're wearing?"

That's right! She was wearing that black and white dress for the event. It looked like it was sewn just for her. And it probably was. 

A simple white lace undershirt and patterned and checkered dress. She even wore a little hat off to the side that was black and had pink fabric. It had ruffles and her collar was kept together by a black ribbon. He supposed it was the only thing keeping her neck skin from being fully exposed. 

Even with that cold expression on her face, her stern look, he would say she wasn't bad. It wasn't half-bad at all. The colors went well together! He admitted it was his favorite dress on her.

"Where did you get your dress from?" 

"Kyoya-sama." Her voice was stern as always.

He blinked. Kyoya-sama made the dress for her? He could've guessed that one, couldn't he? That wasn't too hard to believe, not when Kyoya-sama from the past also made them all designed uniforms that were suitable for the wearer back when they were in disaster. 

"I see… I guess that would make sense." 

Kyoya-sama always had a thing for designing clothes, he supposed. 

"You think it looks bad, don't you?" 

Since when did she care. She probably didn't. She noticed Magoroku's silence as if he was trapped in a sudden daze.

He shook his head, nervously bringing his hands up and waving them in defense, "No, you don't look bad." She never looks bad. His lips curved to a soft smile, "I didn't think black and pink would suit you before."

* * *

## You

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> She wasn’t surprised. This was something he would do. Someone like Shido went so far as to use someone else to fight for him, instead of fighting his own battles. It didn’t surprise her. He might’ve been confident about himself but he was a studious coward. Knowing him, he’ll use that tactic to escape being turned to stone. But where was Shido? Did he really run off? She shouldn’t care now.

### Work Text:

He yelps and jumps, touching her shoulders while he whimpers in fear. He often clings to her, bucking his knees inward, making himself appear shorter than he was. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave.

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

* * *

It wasn’t long before, the Omni Lord working for Kyoya-sama came with the original Dark Core to free her. The stone from her body slowly melting away as she began to feel her body again. Once was a smile swiftly was brought back to a frown. Small talk was pointless. Meaningless. The only thing on her mind was her mission, nothing more, nothing less. 

She didn’t bother to respond to him as he asked if she was okay, instead, she turned away. They were busy, tracking down the Inverse Omni Lord cards. She managed to get all of them, so far. 

There’s only one left. Shido.

Her icy eyes glanced up at the stone, meeting the person’s statue. The stone didn’t belong to the tan-haired student council president.

“So this one took Shido’s place.” 

She wasn’t surprised. This was something he would do. Someone like Shido went so far as to use someone else to fight for him, instead of fighting his own battles. It didn’t surprise her. He might’ve been confident about himself but he was a studious coward. Knowing him, he’ll use that tactic to escape being turned to stone. But where was Shido? Did he really run off? She shouldn’t care now.

“He fought, and turned to stone.” The Omni Lord noted, “Well, let’s retrieve the Inverse Omni Lord.” 

Even she met him days before this all happened, she was shocked to see someone who kept her a pet and harmed her working for someone like Kyoya-sama. Sophia silently accepted that fate. If that’s Kyoya-sama’s wishes, then it’s her function to follow him. She wouldn’t object. She would never go against his wishes. As long as Kyoya-sama was content with his gifts. As long as Kyoya-sama got what he wanted, she will go to any heights or lengths to do so. Ruthlessly, as well.

“Stop right there.” 

Sophia blinked, her thoughts being interrupted. She let out a small confused sound as she turned, “Ryuenji Tasuku?”

It was him. The boy stepped closer, glaring warily at the two villains. “Suzaku Kenran. Just as I thought, you’re…”

Sophia stoically stood there, watching.

Kenran shrugged, “Given the circumstances, I guess I have no good excuses.” As he explained his whole reasoning. The world. Gaen Kyoya. Kyoya-sama was giving to save this world.

Sophia was staring stoically as Tasuku, Kenran, and Gao were all talking. Sophia sets her eyes on the stone. Raising her hand as if she was trying to get a sense of power. But she felt nothing. Not even his core case nor card was located here. Where is the card?

“Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!”

She stared. She wasn’t dawdling. Nothing, there was nothing. “It’s not here.” Sophia brought her hand down. “It’s already been removed.”

Shido… did he really remove the card?

“It can’t be.”

Jack came out of his mini form and threatened them.

Sophia stoically hunched now, lifting her card, “First, we’ll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords.” Warily and annoyed. She wasn’t going anywhere. Sophia teleported them.

* * *

## Shattered glass

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water.

### Work Text:

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water.

The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started.

And who was to blame for this?

Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this?

Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized?

He was the one who was snapping his back for these clowns to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can voluntarily step on when they felt like doing so.

He was to blame?

No… he didn’t think so, never.

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his blemishes!

He was forced into this destructive world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an objectionable family they were, despite barely acknowledging them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. He barely reminders the young blonde woman. It didn't help that his father never likes to bring it up either.

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up rather invitingly, he might as well calculated but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates.

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and originating sure he read each document mindfully.

* * *

## That nightly dress

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> That's right! She was wearing that black and white dress for the event. It looked like it was sewn just for her. And it probably was. 

### Work Text:

They silently sauntered in the darkness, the cold crisp air. Underneath a sky dark blue, as the full moon luminance filled the scene with light. 

This time of day wasn't abnormal for them to even be in but it was late. _I don't need so much sleep tonight anyway._ He convinced himself, he’ll just take a nap in his office later. He rubbed the back of his neck with a rustle. _Maybe I’m working too hard._ A reasonable response for this. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it.

It was a special night, well as special as one would think it was. It wasn't as if Sophia did much sleeping anyway, always catching her up at ungodly hours in the morning. 

"Oh! Sophia!" His navy eyes met her, judging her fresh look. "Is that a new dress you're wearing?"

That's right! She was wearing that black and white dress for the event. It looked like it was sewn just for her. And it probably was. 

A simple white lace undershirt and patterned and checkered dress. She even wore a little hat off to the side that was black and had pink fabric. It had ruffles and her collar was kept together by a black ribbon. He supposed it was the only thing keeping her neck skin from being fully exposed. 

Even with that cold expression on her face, her stern look, he would say she wasn't bad. It wasn't half-bad at all. The colors went well together! He admitted it was his favorite dress on her.

"Where did you get your dress from?" 

"Kyoya-sama." Her voice was stern as always.

He blinked. Kyoya-sama made the dress for her? He could've guessed that one, couldn't he? That wasn't too hard to believe, not when Kyoya-sama from the past also made them all designed uniforms that were suitable for the wearer back when they were in disaster. 

"I see… I guess that would make sense." 

Kyoya-sama always had a thing for designing clothes, he supposed. 

"You think it looks bad, don't you?" 

Since when did she care. She probably didn't. She noticed Magoroku's silence as if he was trapped in a sudden daze.

He shook his head, nervously bringing his hands up and waving them in defense, "No, you don't look bad." She never looks back. His lips curved to a soft smile, "I didn't think black and pink would suit you before." 

"You want a kiss? I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

She narrowed her eyes, "You still didn't get your chocolate yet."

"Oh? That's right!" He didn't receive the chocolate yet, "I'll like some chocolate."

She lifted a small box. It was a decorative one with different shades, surely unique. 

"Did you make these, Sophia?"

"Da."

He smiled as he took the box from her hands, "Thank you, Sophia!" 

"Don't get it wrong. This is just obligatory."

"When White Day comes… I'll be sure to return the favor!" 

But then from the corner of his eyes, he noticed it. 

"Oh dear… Sophia! Why are your hands covered in bandaids!?" He felt a burning pit of worried coursed his veins, "Wh-What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

* * *

## "Save Yourself" // MagoSoph

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The evening, the entire world was frigid…
> 
> A mini drabble I wrote on my Timeline of what-if Sophia warns him about their relationship first?? Also based on "Save Youself"

### Work Text:

"Save Yourself" // MagoSoph 

The evening, the entire world was frigid… the world was always so bitter to him but today he felt the discomfort of the female in front of him ostensibly glaring with a devoid expression. Realizing that she wasn't puttering. This was urgent...

She wouldn't just call shots without meaning. Loathing when she would waste her time on ridiculous things. 

But was this meaningless to her too? Their partnership? They're claimed "love" for each other? What about Kyouya? Why? 

"Sophia?" 

"Why bother with me, Shido?" 

Her instant question took him off guard, almost grasping in mere shock. He wasn't expecting such an... Odd question to flee her lips. He was hardly prepared for this abrupt issue.

How to respond? What could he possibly respond with? That was the real question here... 

Her stoic expression pricing his features, almost glaring at him with thick icy eyes, "You know I will continue to hurt you. If you were smart you'll leave me and save yourself." 

"Wh-What!?" 

Why would she even care? She didn't care... She prevailed distant and heartless. 

Wasn't she?

The feeling of his heart sinking as she spoke every statement stinging. He felt his insides broke, as if someone was slicing his chest. He needed her. No matter how much it hurts...

"Sophia, I-I can't leave you, please, not again...!"

* * *

### Save Yourself

"Save Yourself" // MagoSoph 

The evening, the entire world was frigid… the world was always so bitter to him but today he felt the discomfort of the female in front of him ostensibly glaring with a devoid expression. 

Realizing that she wasn't puttering. This was urgent... 

She wouldn't just call shots without meaning. Loathing when she would waste her time on ridiculous things. 

But was this meaningless to her too? Their partnership? They're claimed "love" for each other? Was this even love in the first place? What did it all mean to her? What about Kyouya?

Why? He anticipated the explanations from her... Though that wasn't going to be easy, was it?

"Sophia?" 

"Why bother with me, Shido?"

Her instant question took him off guard, almost grasping in mere shock. He wasn't expecting such an... Odd question to flee her lips. He was hardly prepared for this abrupt issue.

Furthermore, why did she care? Or better yet, what were the main reasons? She was vastly indifferent and stoic that simple mere part was 

How to respond? What could he possibly respond with? That was the real question here... 

Her stoic expression pricing his features, almost glaring at him with thick icy eyes, "You know I will continue to hurt you. If you were smart you'll leave me and save yourself."

"Wh-What!?" 

Why would she even care?

She didn't care... She prevailed distant and heartless. 

Wasn't she?

The feeling of his heart sinking as she spoke every statement stinging. He felt his insides broke, as if someone was slicing his chest. He needed her. No matter how much it stings...

"Sophia, I-I can't leave you, please, not again...!"

But she wasn't the one to hearken. Maybe this was for the best? Did this mean... That their love was merely over? Did she need a break from him? Was that it? 

Would she chase him again if she heard his cries along with the bitter shadows of the nights? Hold him close, allowing him to cling to her while she stood still. Working alongside each other as partners in crimes. 

Was this the end?

## He's not coming back

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> almost in their 40s, Magoroku and Sophia were stuck inside their home on a stormy night. As the loud thunder made old scars of failure and pain appear once more.

### Work Text:

Abundant rain saturated his ears, overhearing the heavy downpour instead of their Television as the wind blow. Catching the loud blows. Which was playing the news reports. They don’t watch much of anything else besties Buddyfights and the news. Sometimes they would watch movies that look appealing but that was rare with their diligent occupations. But often, Sophia was the one who picks the movies and they were horror, devising the poor male to cling to her in terror and yelp. Weeping on her lap. He didn’t like horror movies yet Sophia seems to enjoy them well enough to play it.

The curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drops tainting the window. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So dark it was difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter. He couldn’t focus on his work in front of him or the television, his dull navy blue eyes stared dreadfully at the tainted windows. His lips dipping to a frown. His chest growing and heart-pounding hearing the throbbing ringing in his ears. His abdomen twisting in dread. He felt nauseous. He hopes it wasn’t going to thunder. 

Footsteps could be heard and the girl enters the room silently. Even Sophia, the person who enjoys the rain, wasn’t fond of how bad it was. Simply taking the remote from their coffee table and turning up the television volume. He blinks and flinches at the sudden uproar, being much louder than before. He ungainly shifts to face her frame being slightly hunched as she was appearing annoyed with her frown and lowered lids as she sets their cups of tea on the table. Disturbed even. Hearing the glass touching the table. As she did this he decided to speak...

“The storm looks really bad…”

“It’ll pass soon enough.”

“Are you sure, Sophia?”

“Da.” She only nodded as she made her way to sit down next to him, “Right now, you should focus on your work.” 

Right… he needed to get it done. Fortuitously, she was here. 

That remained obstinate and only more so the boisterous noise of heavy booms and claps noises filled the air. As the loud sound and bright light zapped below, his eyes caught it. The awful color. He felt unwell, so infected, he thought he was going to wilt. Dread and horror filled his eyes. 

He flinches and yelps, dramatically, as his pen and papers slip from his hands and descending, parting on the floor and furniture. In sheer terror and dread as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. Soft sniffles. Covering his hand with his hand as his body cowered over, shakingly panicking and exhaling. Even with it being years since his last master ever zapped for his failures, the scars were still there. Haunting him.

Dramatically, he begins to whimper out of sorrow and stress. His inclination racing wearily, screaming at him. His heart pulsating like it was bound to be torn out. And in a twisted way, it was torn. His world felt like it was growing darker, and darker as time went by. He often cries but this was a downpour, it was an affliction. Heavy tears blurred his vision as he brought his gloved hands up to cover his face, smearing it with his wet hot tears. His fears of failure slowly creeping up from him once more. He hated failure, no matter what it was. He learned to fear the whole idea with painful zaps.

“Magoroku.” 

She only ever called him by his last name “Shido” but as time went, and them drawing closer she ended up shifting that name. Even now, it still felt uncanny to say his first name and for him to hear her call him. She knew what this was about, _him_ . As he was grousing. Magoroku wasn’t petrified of _him_ per-say more he was afraid about being zapped and injured again, but he was also stoned when the nightmare ended...

“He’s not coming back.”

“I know that…!” He finally spoke, removing his hands from his face to face her, “But! Wh-What if he really does come back? It’ll cause big trouble…”

“Do you think that’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know…” He didn’t know. Truly, he didn’t want to know either. “It could?” He stammered before giving a determined glare, "There’s a chance!”

She only let out an annoyed loaded sigh. This boy was hopeless.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

## As expected

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> 'Sometimes it happens. It’s unexpected but almost expected.'
> 
> Or rather, a bunch of drabbles playing around with the idea of what's expected and unexpected.

### Notes:

> These are a bunch of drabbles.

### Work Text:

_“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”_

 _Magoroku’s right. He knows that! He’s also a concern for his master. Ikazuchi-sama’s not fit to fight, well not in his current conditions. But there’s not much that he, nor Sophia could possibly do to help his pain._

 _Deep purple raises in the room. “I could eat you fools instead!”_

 _He yelps in a panic as his eyes widen. He whimpers while his eyebrows shivering. He finds himself backing up and moving closer towards Sophia. He places his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget._

 _She hears those cries from the corner but doesn’t stop him. She feels the touch but doesn’t flinch or move away. Sophia’s not afraid of him. She must rather use her logic than emotions. Her head and shoulders never slump in face of his taunts._

 _Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.”_

 _He looks at her. He still worries._

—

 _It’s a bitterly cold night, that’s he brought here by the white-haired. They’re deep within the cave of their Master’s hideout. The sun was down and the cave was colder that way. She doesn’t mind the colds. She prefers the crisp cold air._

 _He finds himself clinging to her lower arm with both of his hands. He’s clinging to her again. His knees back, making him appear shorter than Sophia, despite being taller than her. His eyes glance up at her._

 _Her expression is indifferent and stern as always. Her bright icy blue eyes gazing at the scene in front of her. She doesn’t appear to care or even mind him clinging. She doesn’t push him away or kicks him to the roofs, as one would think she would._

 _It’s a few minutes and nothing’s happening. Once, he feels more at ease. Slowly, he lets her go himself. He brings his arms closer to him but he doesn’t remove his gaze from her._

 _Her eyes narrow. “They may be heading this way.”_

 _“Wh-What is?”_

 _His nervousness doesn’t stop. What is she talking about? What is heading this way?_

 _She doesn’t reponses. It’s not long before, the voice of the loud monster rung in his ears. He yelps in a panic before he covers his ears, whimpering._

—

 _She teleports them out of the cave again. With his arms still clinging to her once more. His knees still back. His gaze never fades from her._

 _“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His tone fills with nothing but worries, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.”_

 _The last thing he wants is big trouble. She takes out the Black Skull, throwing it into the air. Huh? Ahh?! He yelps as her arms knock him to the floor._

 _“Darkness Barrier, activate!”_

He yelps and jumps, touching her shoulders while he whimpers in fear. He often clings to her, bucking his knees inward, making himself appear shorter than he was. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave.

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

* * *

 _Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

* * *

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

* * *

“I’m suddenly feeling really tired.” He leads back on the sofa. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his head. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. 

She stoically nods, “Da.”

“I think I’m going to take a little nap, now.” There’s nothing wrong with that, he thinks. At least, as far as he knows his plate wasn’t full of things to do. He lets out a soft yawn as he closes his eyes, “Be sure to wake me up, Sophia.”

“Da.” She nods again.

He ends up falling asleep as expected. A few minutes later, his body ends up slipping from the position he was in before as he slightly stirs. Her eyes slightly widen involuntarily as his head falls to her dress. She looks down to find him still sleeping soundly. His lips curve to a soft smile.

He’s not a very heavy sleeper but he’s not light, either. 

She watches him sleep before, well from cameras. He trusts her. He watches her sleep before, well from passing out from heavy exhaustion. She trusts him. 

She lifts one of her hands, touching his soft hair. His short yet sensitive tan-colored hair was quite soft and well brushed. She brushes the strains for a few minutes. Her eyes glued to his frame. She likes it when he’s asleep, things are peaceful and he’s quite quiet.

She never wakes him up, but shortly leaves afterward. Teleporting out from underneath him.

The next day, he complains and whines to her about not waking him up and how he’s sore now.

* * *

Sometimes it happens. It’s unexpected but almost expected. 

The boy found himself buried in her jacket, on her chest, trying to get comfortable.

A few seconds have passed before she feels his arms draped over her skin. She feels the arms around her arm, as he clings to her. 

Naturally, he does it out of fear. An egotistical coward that he is. But this time it’s not a fearful impulse. 

He ends up following asleep in her arms.

* * *

The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his green uniform shirt. As she places her head on his chest. 

It takes him by surprise. He clumsily yelps and twitches as he feels the contact. He tenses up. His cheeks burning up as his muscle tightens. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring. He blushes.

“S-Sophia?” He asks, stuttering, “Wh-What are you doing?!”

Her icy eyes glance up to meet his surprised gaze. She’s silent. He’s blushing. Her expression is impassive. Always been. She could hear his heartbeats in his chest, see his gaze, hear his voice. She sees his blush. He’s a lot of trouble to deal with but she deals with him anyway.

There’s something warm here. He’s a blanket. He’s surprisingly soft and warm. Like a teddy bear. No, he’s a teddy bear dressed in puffy green clothes. Her teddy bear. 

He doesn’t tell her to stop this or complains. It takes some time for him to slowly relax and give in. He clumsily wraps his arms around her, almost hesitant but does so. It draws her closer. She feels his arms but doesn’t move from her spot.

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. The moment doesn’t last as one it may seem. As she’s the first to break apart. “He’s calling.” The first words that came from her lips. Her expression doesn’t change neither did the tone of her voice. 

“Huh?” He feels the warmth fade as he becomes confused. She’s the first to leave the warmth that they were sharing together.

“Wait!” He reaches out his hand, in a panic. “Don’t leave me!”

She’s always the first to leave. It falls back to silence. 

Their height difference becomes useful and quite convenient. She discovers. He’s taller, but that’s to be expected of his older, two-year gap in age. 

The second time, he’s talking. Or rather, he’s complaining.

“Since when did they get so popular?!” He pouts, clearly annoyed. How dare they…?! He sees the news. It’s everywhere. “Mikado Gao and that Nanana Paruko girl are supposedly dating, and now he, and Nanana Paruko are rising in popularity! It’s so annoying!” Since when did people care so much about relationships anyway? Who knew it’ll be so easy yet so difficult?! Why is their relationship so special anyway?! “I, Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students! Not some elementary schoolers!”

“You being unpopular is nothing new, geh.”

She watches as he shoves his hands to his face, whimpering dramatically as his shoulders bounce with emotions. “What should I do?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.” Gallows spoke, “You have big sis Sophia, geh.”

Magoroku stops crying, removing his hands. That’s right! He’s dating Sophia! He’ll make sure his plans will work. 

“Oh! I get it!” He turns to the white-haired. His eyes glisten with an idea. “I’ll use Sophia and make them…!” 

He thinks of a simple plan, one without failure. If he announces to the students that their student council president is dating their vice president, his repetition will bound to rise up and people will notice him! It’s perfect. He giggles. 

She narrows her eyes, “That’s not happening.”

He pouts. No fair! “How can you know that?!”

“There’s no use.”

The girl will go so far as to make his wish of being popular true. Sometimes it should be expected. This is one of them. 

Not long he shifts. His hands were finally down when she swiftly moves. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

She places her hands on his shirt and leans up. Her head’s resting on his chest. Her stoic eyes meeting his gaze. 

He shivers, his body tenses as his arms were up, fingers awkwardly curve. His eyes widen as he awkwardly stands there once more. Her soft white that’s almost like snow, tickles his skin. 

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows laughs and mocks Magoroku as expected.

* * *

* * *

## **_The impossbile of what's impossible_ **

_The weight was elongating. He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

 _Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

 _They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

 _“This is impossible!”_

 _His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

 _His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

 _Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

 _He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

 _“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

 _In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact._

 _“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

 _“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should’ve had never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

 _His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

 _“This is all their fault!”_

 _He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grinned. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit._

 _“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

 _He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back._

 _“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

 _It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

 _“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

 _He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

 _“Where are you going?”_

 _“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

 _She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders?_

 _“Then am I…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

 _“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.”_

 _His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

 _“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

 _“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

 _He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

 _He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here._

 _He gritted his teeth. Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

 _\--_

##  **_The impossible of what's impossible_ **

_The weight was elongating. He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

 _He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

 _Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

 _They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

 _“This is impossible!”_

 _His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

 _His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

 _Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

 _He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

 _“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

 _In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

 _“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

 _“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should’ve had never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

 _His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

 _“This is all their fault!”_

 _He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grinned. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit._

 _“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

 _He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

 _“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

 _It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

 _“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

 _He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

 _“Where are you going?”_

 _“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

 _She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders?_

 _“Then am I…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

 _“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.”_

 _His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

 _“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

 _“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

 _He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

 _He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

 _He gritted his teeth. Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

 _He just needed Gallows back!_

* * *

Shido Magoroku had heard about Dungeon World but would never expect to see it in person. It was strange. One day, Sophia somehow got one in form of a card, known as Security Chief, Shido. He came into their daily lives, claiming to be the better version of Magoroku. His egotistical nature showing.

Magoroku doesn’t know why she would even keep the monster in the first place, she already had a Buddy Monster. Did Kyoya-sama order her to do that?

“Do you have a Sophia back in Dungeon World?”

Shido, or rather, being known as Chief was taken off guard by his sudden question. “Yes, I do.”


	9. Chapter 9

## The Flowers Blooming In The Room

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Slowly, the future king found himself in love with his long-time servant. Staring longingly at her, he couldn't focus on the work in front of him. All he wanted was for the stern girl to feel the same. But would she?

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/66340936/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/66340936): "You'll know when this is done"

### Chapter Text

_The name “Shido” rang abundant in the nation. Remaining heavy known as his blood ran the whole kingdom since the start of time. Owning a massive castle on top of that. They had authority over everyone and everything, they were rich and had plenty of money._

_His father Shido Sueroku was the current king of their kingdom, spending most of his time planning and ordering around. As much as he wanted to spend time with his son, Shido Magoroku. His wife died only a few days after his only son was born, devising him with his only son. One that he loves dearly with all of his heart. Ever since Magoroku was little, such a young boy, Sueroku did his best to spoil and gave everything he could to his little boy. Letting him know how he ran the castle, giving him tips. He could’ve gotten a wife but he was so loyal to Himari, he couldn’t bear the thought of being with another._

_Sueroku wasn’t a good leader. Corruptive and incompetent to run his nation, mistakenly making a wrong move. What Sueroku didn’t inform his son was that they were in dept with the Gaen’s, forcing their people to work for his kingdom. Sending over the ones the other group thought would be good to work in the castle. Gaens were almost rivals to them in a way but Sueroku did his best to keep his peace with them as he could. Gaen Kyoya A dominant title. His signature was immensely recognized throughout the land, being seen as one of the best. Dreaded for his strength and high ranking alongside their King._

_The kingdom was quite peaceful on a summer day. So relaxing, he could submerge in the countless ideas of relaxation. If only one could, someone like him. The future king couldn’t take breaks, even if he complained, he was supposed to be preparing for his future takeover of the castle._

_The sun was drenching down, glistening their frames in the relaxing heat. The warmness of the summer sun was as if it was a relaxing jacket on their frames, as such. The sky was brightly lit blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody._

_As the creases of her dress sway with the waves of the air. She wears all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well. Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Fancy as if she was royalty or part of some high ranking, in which she was._

_White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Focused and serious, taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave._

_She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new personal servant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. Being his personal tutor in such topics, making him study. She was rather unique, unlike any other girl in the land, he believes. And yet, her features were almost like a goddess being cast down from the heavens. He would believe she was one, too! She didn’t seem human at all but something else._

His window was imperceptibly open for all to view, his light blue curtains slightly open for all to view. Once that he opens himself, allowing the lovely light to shine and glisten in his room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

His extensive personal quarters, a large room with the best-given view around, he believes he deserves only the best of the best. It was devoid of anyone but him, simply waiting for someone to invade. Eyeing the door closely with navy blue eyes as his mind played with his future praise, he couldn’t wait for it. Having those see him as being the best king of the land. 

And he said that.

He was _Shido Magoroku history’s greatest king!_

He was appreciated and honored. Taking his words for anything and everything. He wanted all of the praise. To be adored and admired. The cheers, ponderous delight. Lifeless claps. All that sucked the male in. Savoring every single word of praise he got, providing more for his egotistical nature. Brimming with confidence, his lips flashed a smile. Truly, he loves the praise, simple admirable words from the lower people in his ranks. Feeding his ego. 

But someone in the audience wasn't smiling nor cheering. As if she was a lifeless statue buried in the heavy shingles of happiness. A white-haired girl. Staying still as can be, simply standing there staring at him. As her eyes were sticking to something like some sort of glue. But why wasn’t she caring? Does she not care? About him being a king? Or the fact that she had ties with him others don’t! Annoyed with the idea, he scoffed. Anyone would want to be associated with him! He was the king after all! He could punish her for not cheering if he truly wanted but he saw himself as an understanding leader he’ll let her past, only for this once…

**_Understanding…_ **

_“Truly, how am I such an understanding future king?” He disputed, closing one of his eyes and smirking at the female, “Don’t you think so, my loyal servant, Sophia Sakharov?” Staring at her for the answer. One in which, she wouldn’t simply spill._

_“I wouldn’t know.” She returned, not caring either, “And I don’t want to know either, Shido.”_

He abruptly recalls a memory from that word. Someone was hanging around in his kingdom during the late hours of the late. He took note of them and directly warned them it was a crime too. All while flashing a simper. But they were just a bunch of little girls and boys so he allowed them to go. She was so stern and smart...

His subconscious was racing with pure thoughts of her, now. Remaining strangely attached to her, sticking like some sort of glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue. Those stoic features. That lengthy hair that was as white as the clouds and snow. Glowing blue eyes that were like the clear sky. Glacial frost like ice. The white and sky-blue supremely matched with everything. She was confident. She was powerful. And those eyes only display that, all of that to be true. So notable and large. He desired for those eyes to be pasted on him, his frame. Always glued on him, profoundly gazing at him whenever he was near her. 

_Only him…_

He felt a newfangled tugged at his heart. And what was more outlandish, he notices how emotive and rational she was with him. As if she was relaxed, casual, and often illustrated it, among other things like pity. It was weird, even when he watched her from afar with someone else.

The quality of heels near, clicking towards his room. Pulling him out of his prolonging thinking. Allowing those thoughts of her to fade but only made room for new ones to enter. He knew those steps. Hearing them come and go countless times already in the past. Perking up.

“Sophia!” 

His voice rang in her ears as she entered past the threshold, removing her from her thoughts. Typically shouting her name, which happens to be rather common. She didn’t knock, mostly just entered when she needed to. His voice enunciated with intense turbulence and uncertainty. She didn’t say a word as she stoically made her way near the desk. Stern and stoic as always. 

“It’s about time you show up! You kept me waiting!” 

A heavy muddle. And really, he had every right to articulate with disconcerted and complain. Then again, when does Shido Magoroku not complain?

She ignored that, not caring or minding the complaints. Simply getting ready, placing the books down on the table and he frowns at the item. Ones that were taken from his bookshelf. Staring at it. Being a future king and prince was not an easy duty. He had to work hard, using his brain to come up with countless ideas. A fast thinker but also logical. 

Although, he couldn’t go to school like other kids so he had to pick home-schooling and tutoring in his free time. He was not hoping to spend this lovely day in the books.

“What’s wrong?” She summoned so sternly and stoic as if she didn’t have any emotions. She could feel his frown from under his breath. 

“I’m not really feeling motivated to study today...” He leads back as his brows furrowed, “Can we possibly do this another time?”

“Don’t you like to study?” 

“I do,” He admitted, “But! Not for today…” He was pouting more than anything else as the moments passed, “Let’s do something else.”

“We can’t.”

“Huh? But why not?”

“My function is to make sure you’re fully prepared when you become king.”

“I suppose you’re right, Sophia…” He let out a defeated tone, knowing she was correct. There wasn’t any point in arguing with the female at this point, “Well, shall we begin then?”

“Da.” She only nodded as she opened the book, revealing the pages.

He stares curiously at the girl, wondering the subject, “What is it that I’m studying today?”

She then explained the math she wanted him to do.

“I already know all of this!” He huffed dramatically but confidently, dismissing her teachings with a simple wave of his gloved hand, “I can answer all of these questions blindfolded if I wanted! Too easy, too easy.”

“Then you don’t need to re-learn it.” She only took his word for it afterward. Finding it would be a waste of her time. As she started to close the book and he hastily placed his hands on it. Dramatically panicking. Kindling the girl to stop as her eyes lowered in annoyed.

“Then again… it doesn’t hurt to refresh, right?”

She was suspicious of him, slightly raising a brow but said nothing else. AS she simply allows him to take the book from her grasp _—_ lifting himself _—_ covering his face from her. And she attended. He comprehended all of this and could answer all of these. As long as he was studying what he needed, she didn’t care. But also, didn’t want to waste her time, she hated wasting her time on meaningless things.

He did try. He was attempting... But his mind kept focusing on one girl, one that he knew he shouldn’t go to. Haunting his ideals with stoic and stern nature. Stern words, harsh and strict that left his mind pondering for days. 

Even her “Da”s left him deliberating. The vacancy was dead silence beside the noise coming from outside the window. His bedroom was so tortuously quelled as if she wasn’t even there, but he should’ve been used to this. If only he could hear that voice praise him for who he was instead of always throwing soft jabs.

_‘I wonder what is Sophia doing?’_

He slowly shifted in his seat before carefully peering on the side of his book, almost pouting at the thought. She was sitting up straight, hands on her land. Was she even human? 

She was so still, silent, devoid of much it was absurd. He doubted she was even human. But he wasn’t terrified of her, which was surprising because he was scared of everything else but her. But also, he trusts her plenty. Enough to expose his weakness and emotions too, that is.

He ponders if she was thinking about something. How she wasn’t jaded or just simply sitting and staring at him reading a book. If so, he didn’t want to bother her thoughts. What kept her at ease from being so bored? 

“Shido.”

He flinched apprehensively in surprise at his name being called by this girl. As he seemingly took note that she was staring at him, her eyes sticking his movements. Piercing dazzling sky-blue eyes, icy and distant. Blue and write fancy clothes. 

“Huh? What is it?”

“Focus.” Her index finger softly tapped the wooden table, telling him something. She didn’t need to say what she wanted him to do. His navy eyes carefully watched her.

“R-Right!” 

He gulps as he shifts once more, readjusting himself on his chair. Settling his book down fully on the table. Removing his gaze from her and back on top of his book. 

He couldn’t blame himself, but her. He never takes the blame for himself, always blaming others for his faults instead of himself and he willingly pressured that female. It was Sophia’s fault for being so, so… **_SO_ ** unhuman like! Terrorizing his thoughts! Who did she think she was!? 

Shaking his head… 

For what felt like hours of his brain re-reading the pages invariably and the room remaining so devoid. Moderately his complaints came, and of course, they would. He always complains even about the smallest of things, it was just how he was. Usually grumbling about how sore he was.

From the corner of his eyes, he took note of her. Slowly standing up, he shifted along with the subtle movements. He raised his eyes to glance at her. “Sophia? What are you doing?”

“You have a meeting with Gaen Kyoya in less than an hour.” She described, “So it’s best if you got ready as soon as possible.”

Right… 

She went to his closest and coarsely opened the door. It was a rather large closet for his many sets of clothes. She picked out a nice laced green suit and slackly threw the outfit he was going to wear on his already made bed. Before taking a glance at the disoriented tan-haired prince sitting. 

“I’ll be waiting outside, meet me when you’re dressed. I will explain more on the way.”

And with that order, she left the room without anything else, easily taking control and charge of him as if she owned the place. Leaving him be. Lonely and moved. Letting out a deep sigh, he finally lifted himself off the floor and over towards his large bed. It was large but surely felt empty and cold some nights. Despite being so thick that it was warm and cozy, he would stir in the warmth of the blankets, engulfing in the warmth. Reminding him of his loneliness once you notice the bed was half-full, not half empty. He changed in the clothes he would set out for him, fresh and clean. Simple yet fancy enough for him.

Folding his previous clothes, and softly placing the folded clothes on the bed.

And he made his way towards the mirror. Spending seemingly hours near the large mirror fixing and grooming himself, making sure nothing was out of place. No flaw in his appearance. Before brushing his short sensitive tan-haired, brushing the strands vigilantly making sure not a single piece was out of place. Once he was done, he finally flashed a glistening smile towards himself, admitting he was perfect. Before he heard a simple knock at the door, “Coming!” And he hurriedly made his way outside.

Finding the female, standing still with her arms on her side. Staring stoically. 

He smiles at her, wanting her attention. Flicking the bangs of his hair, “Sophia, how do I look? I look marvelous, don’t you think so?” 

“You take longer than usual to get ready.” She notes, almost annoyed and bitter. She didn’t agree or admire his looks, not wanting to feed into his already massive and easily shattered confidence and ego.

He merely smiles, placing his hands on his hips, “I have to make sure I look perfect! You can praise me if you like!” 

As her eyes narrowed at him, gazing at the prince with his efforts of vain praise, unamused, “I’ll pass.” 

“Fine!” He wanted to praise his looks further but he had something important he needed to do first, “Anyway, let’s get going. Being late to meet him isn’t going to leave a good impression on us.”

Sophia instantly went past him, as he was speaking. And he heard her heels clicking the tiled floor beneath her.

“Sophia! Wait!” He shouted for her, hastily chasing after the girl. 

They wondered throughout the large halls, Sophia knowing every part of the large building. Studying it over the year she was in here.

“We’ll be meeting Kyoya-sama in the garden.”

He nodded. As they trudged towards the end of the halls, opening the extensive doors. As the wind blows with the side of the doors. Feeling the air rush into his hair, softly flowing. 

Magoroku took a nice relaxing flutter of fresh air allowing the sun to warm his already cozy frame almost like a warm blanket. He stood there, taking in the amazing and soft summer day. The relaxing air feeding his lungs as the sun was shining past, lightly shaded thin blue coded lines. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/66384101/edit)



###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/66384101): "If you comprehend"

### Chapter Text

The garden was on the outside of the magnificent castle. A perfect place and scene with grass life. Containing numerous and diverse flowers along with heavy and thick bright green bushes. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones his navy eyes caught. Excellently circulated throughout the given area. 

Japanese flowers were a good site for them in the early afternoon, he thought. Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that he ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

As birds seemingly flew around the area without many considerations, singing a melody of chirps as they went. Dancing in the sky without much thought. It was a relaxing tone. Surely they must’ve been tiny bugs in the area. Hidden inside the darkness of the good thick bushes. 

The sun was dangling from above, the bushes were blooming with bright green. Lively and well. He couldn’t help but gaze as he took in the air.

It’s not exactly cold but it isn’t that hot either. It’s not burning their skin with sweat but it wasn’t freezing that they were shaking in their boots. Magoroku never likes the cold but Sophia did, she was always cold. It was a nice even summer day. Rare but enjoyable when he got it. The wind would softly breeze in his tan coded locks, while the sun was shining on his frame. It wasn’t as burning as the blanched breeze helped. 

Soon the end of his lips curved to a soft smile in response. 

Sophia was standing right next to the tan-haired as he stepped forward. As the white-haired smiles proudly at the two, skipping past Sophia’s gaze and onto the future king’s. The prince. The person he was meeting here. He blinks as he heard a new sound, it wasn’t the summer winds nor the chirping of the birds soaring from above; it was footsteps. Plain and simple.

He peered up, glancing towards the main source of the sound. The two watched as a familiar male, dressed in formal wear and black turtleneck. Inadvertently making their way towards the two without much of a care in the world. White-colored hair, seemingly to Sophia’s but wasn’t the color of the snow. It was more like a painted sort of white feel. Along with crimson highlights. His character snuffed of substantial strength and influence. 

“Ah, Prince Magoroku,” The white-haired male greeted in his melodic tone. A tone that would make anyone fall to the floor and bow, “It’s great to finally be meeting you again.” 

“It’s great to meet you again, too!” 

His piercing thick crimson eyes glanced around the area, “Your kingdom is running better than I expectI’m quite astounded!” 

Magoroku acknowledged, “My kingdom is the greatest throughout the land with me as their future king!”

“You’re quite confident in your people and yourself. I like that.” Kyoya offered a hand towards the table, “Shall we sit? We have much to discuss.”

“Of course!” 

They all sat down on the table. Kyoya and Magoroku talked about the lands. Kyoya seemingly listened to Magoroku’s part of his plans when he became the king.

Kyoya leaned towards Sophia, telling her something quickly before she simply nodded and got up. Magoroku was confused with that, gaping at the scene. His navy eyes gild her every movement. Down to her little stern nod and willingness to listen to Kyoya’s words. His servant, stoically walking away from the table, leaving her alone with him. Gaen Kyoya. He wanted to call her to stay and wait but couldn’t. Wanted to ask where she was possibly going.

“I hope you don’t mind her leaving,” Kyoya spoke as if he was reading his confusion written on his features, “She’ll be back soon, in case you’re wondering.”

“I see… That’s okay,” Magoroku lied. Slightly tensing. It wasn’t okay, he didn’t want her to leave him.

“She’s one of my best servants. She’s quite loyal, very unmatched by others.” Kyoya explained as if he was praising her, “That’s why I picked her for you.”

Magoroku felt his heart jump at that. A strange feeling coursing him. Different sentiments, eating him to his very core. One he didn’t understand fully yet. He was feeling something creaking in his chest, a deep profound feeling that he, himself wasn’t all too fond of.

Envious? Jealous that his personal servant was so loyal to Kyoya, how her eyes shifted with him? Or how she easily took orders without protest? But why would he even be jealous anyway!? Of course, he wasn’t feeling any sort of envy. He was the prince, a proud Shido, the future king of the land he **_SHOULDN’T_ ** be jealous of someone else. Sophia was _his_ personal servant.

He wasn’t expecting the cards to be flipped like this. A simple “Oh?” was all he could say.

“How _do_ you feel about her, Shido Magoroku?” The male asked almost deliberately, wording his words in a certain way that left his cognizance reflecting. Or maybe that was how Kyoya always spoke when he urged his uncanny questions… 

Magoroku wasn’t so sure. His feelings were like the hazy clouds of dismal rain. She was confusing him even more. Heck, he didn’t think of her much. But he kept clasping on her, clinging to her as if she was the surface of his glue. But now everything was being planted on him. 

Well, they did go through a lot over the last year of working together… But even with that year, he didn’t know much about her personally, she was just that good at concealing her private life from him. She was much of a mystery but one Magoroku was craving to unlock. 

Swiftly, his mind was begging to understand her to the fullest...

His eerie lack of words only made the opportunity tenser with the ingenious dismay of what may appear. Magoroku shifted while uncomfy in his seat, “She’s great at her job! Just like you said, sir!” 

Kyoya relaxed, softly smiling at him, “Great!” 

Not long, Magoroku perked up at the sudden sound of the heels in the garden. Sophia came back and Kyoya flashed a smile at her for a mere moment. Stoically making her way towards the two males near the small table.

“Well, I believe I should be leaving soon,” Kyoya spoke, “I don’t wish to keep you here more than you need. I’m sure you have important duties to do being the future king of this wonderful land,” Kyoya sounded outrageously charmed, a weird tone almost as if he was smirking at the male with a strange look on his characteristics, “Thank you for having me, Your Highness.”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/66384140/edit)



###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/66384140): "The calculated hate in subtlety"

### Chapter Text

He murmurs gently as his body conveniently sprawled on the solace of his noble bottom. As his chest steadily rises and falls with his relaxed breaths. Being steadily in a single motion.

The sunrise softly peeking from the corner of the light shades, covering the large windows. The morning was surely here. His hands were safely tucked and pressed with his pillows, softly rubbing the soft fabric. The end of his lips curved to a relaxed smile as his body was arched. The bed felt like relaxing heaven, one he didn’t want to move. Today, he didn’t feel like migrating from this warmth.

The entrance coarsely tore open, and heels stern inscribed on the mat. He annoyingly groans and winced at the sudden rough sounds, tensing up. Nearly giving him a pounding headache while doing so. 

It was odd to have Magoroku sleeping, him unless he was immensely comfortable or had a long time. Ordinarily, he was much of an early bird like she was but sometimes, much like this, she had to force him to wake up.

“Shido. Get up.”

_“No…”_ Drowsily articulated to her, he didn’t want to. He got more comfortable in the many soft coverings and sheets. Not stirring to her order. All he wanted to dive deeper into his relaxed state and forget about all of his worries.

She narrowed her eyes, gradually losing her patience with his actions. Closing her eyes, as she moved closer towards the bed, seizing the folds of his blankets before cruelly yanking the blankets down to the bottom. Ripping the blankets from him.

He shivers and groans as he felt the wind and warmth being torn from him. Ripped from the dream and heaven of his warmness. That warmth he was craving, it was so relaxing and lush. Curling up as he complains underneath his breath. He tries to take it back but fails at doing so. She was keeping those blankets back.

“S-Sophia…!” He roared, “Please, give me back my blankets!”

“No. You need to get up right away.” 

She wasn’t giving up on his wishes. Shoving him off the bed and he yelps as he landed harshly on the hardwood floor. He was sufficiently aroused now, because of this cold white-haired. Lifted himself off the floor, rubbing his back as he winces.

“That hurts…” He mutters to himself. As his reality sinks in coldly in his brain. His body now throbbing slightly by her actions, “Hey! What was **_that_ ** for!?”

“...” She ignored his whines once more, making her way towards his closet once more, pulling out clothes before throwing the clothes spanking his face and upper body with his outfit for the day. 

She was so ruthless to him like this sometimes.

And he assumes he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter anyway but to listen. Sighing, he got up. Still sore but contrived with pushing himself up and getting ready. Folding his pajamas and making his bed. Dramatically yawning, he left his room. Back slowly recovering from the fall, however. 

Making his way towards the large dining room. And he sat at the large table. Finding the table void of anything odd.

“Where’s my food!?”

“You didn’t come so I didn’t bother.” 

A girl with short orange-haired, paired with a thick lens of glasses was the one who made his food and tea. Her name was Kuchinawa Terumi. 

Commonly they often fought with each other. Heavy throw jabs one another, simply not getting along well. Even if she was a maid and he was the future king. She wanted nothing to do with the tan-haired. He didn’t like her very much nor did he like him. And he wasn't fond of her for very valid reasonings. She was tactless, feeble-minded, and all the bad things he thought she was.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me!”

He groans at her. Her job is simple, Kuchinawa-san and that is to do most of the chores. How hard was it to make his food? She was really that… _that unless!?_ He explained to her why congested with nuisance it was more of a humble complaining.

"Make my breakfast, Kuchinawa-san!" 

She rolled her eyes as she annoyingly readjusted her glasses on her face, "Ugh fine! If it gets you to shut up." Was all she said before muttering complained about the tan-haired prince.

_"Gosh, he's so annoying! Acting like I'm still his toy or something! It's weird!"_

She doesn't want to deal with him more than she had too. Not him, she was doing this for her master. Even though she protests the idea of working alongside Shido and under him. The only one. In truth, she only wanted to see her beloved master. Kyoya-sama. Awkwardly readjusting her glasses as her cheeks rose in color, thinking of the male. She couldn't wait to leave just so she could meet him again.

Kyoya… he recalls speaking to him yesterday. He came over to talk about his kingdom and plans, and Sophia towards the end. Still, Magoroku ached to know his relationship with Sophia. What kind did they have behind closed doors? And why would he care so much? 

…

Another set of footsteps entered the room as she left. Austere and obscure. Belongs to a male.

A stoic redhead watched from afar as the female stumped out of the room with an annoyed expression written on her features. Muttering words to herself, ones he didn’t care for. Typical for them to fight. But still, it’s been fully over a year now, they should at least try. Retsu simply noted. As his teal eyes simply landed on the tan-haired sitting at the table.

"You still don't get along with her, I see." He regarded.

Magoroku huffed, "Why should I? She's annoying!" 

"That's no good. Not gonna get you far being king in that attitude."

"I don't care." Magoroku seemed to be in a bad mood. And noted the weird changes.

"You're in a bad mood today. Did something tick you off?"

"Yes!" Magoroku admitted, "Sophia came into my room and took my blankets then pushed me off my bed!" He crossed his arms on his chest.

“Why are you so worked up about that?”

"I want to sleep in!" Magoroku pouted.

Shortly, Terumi entered the room and placed the item down on the table. A plate of food just for him. Grumbly setting it down. She was more like a maid to him than anything else. Teal coded eyes inspected as navy blue eyes irradiated up at the sight of food, ostensibly substituting his pouting to an excitement expression. Retsu noted this shift in expressions, most likely he was hungry and needed food. People often got moody with the lack of food. Terumi was another piece that ticked him off in the long run. But still, Magoroku was an open box of candy with his continual expressions changing frequently. Happily eating his food with a slight blush of joy. As Terumi’s face nearly shifted to repugnance. Not long, he ate all of the food on the plate. As he finished his food. Cleaning his mouth with his towel. Before drastically giving a commentary...

“No one cares, Shido,” Terumi screamed, annoyed. 

“Zip it,” Repelled Magoroku fought back using his set of terms. She was only getting in the way with this, “I didn’t ask for your opinion, Kuchinawa-san!"

Terumi rolled her eyes and muttered something while Magoroku demanded her to get him a hot cup of tea. As she stumped out of the large dining room area once more while being seethed.

Magoroku’s expression changed once more as his navy eyes glanced at the redhead once more. Almost with a pleading aspect glistening.

"Where's Sophia?"

Oh yes, the girl that keeps haunting his mind. She was supposed to be by his side for the most part. And frankly, she always was.

"Not sure." The redhead retorted, "Haven't seen her."

His lips dipped into a sorrowful frown, displeased with that answer, “Oh? You didn’t see her?”

“Do you need her?” 

That question made his mind race. Did he really need her? “N-No…” He stammered, not really helping the fact that he often stutters, mostly around Sophia… He didn’t _need_ her but he did _want_ her near. “But I want to talk to her!”

Retsu was silent, he was much like Sophia but even more reserved and mysterious. While being so serious kinda like Sophia. He couldn’t tell which was worse. A few moments of silence.

“You can’t always rely on her.”

Rely? He scoffed at that phrase. He wouldn’t admit that he was subconsciously always relying on her. No way!

“No no no! I’m not relying on her!”

“Say what you will, Your Highness but your actions speak louder than your words. Shockingly.”

Magoroku parted his lips but by this Terumi came back and he didn’t want her to hear. Still, what was Retsu trying to get at here? Did he know something even Magoroku didn’t? Did Kyoya also ask the same thing? Magoroku wasn’t so sure. He was taken out of his thoughts by thick hot wetness pouring down on his shirt and pants. He flinched and winces in pain at the burning feeling. As he shuts his eyes, tears forming from the corner.

“Why me!?”

“So sorry, Your Highness.” The orange-haired merely brushed it off. Mocking tone.

“How dare you, Kuchinawa-san!” He accusingly pointed his index finger at her, wincing as his face shifted to a dark red, flustered. Dramatically blaming her for his injury, “Thanks to you, my outfit is stained!”

“Not my fault. Not my job.” The girl didn’t care, readjusting her glasses as she swirls, leaving the two males alone in the room without much of a care in the world. 

Retsu impersonated expeditiously in the current matter, “Let’s take you to your room.” 

And so they trudged in the large halls, with a clumsy and stinging Magoroku wincing complaints and why me below his breath. The tea was blazing hot and pouring it on the human skin must’ve let serious burns. But the two of them finally paused as they were finally faced with a female with white-colored hair. Impassively gazing at the boys while standing in the hallway. She also stopped walking. 

His navy eyes glanced up in shock at the girl, “S-Sopha!?” Almost relieved to finally see her, features brighten up. 

Only narrowing her eyes in dissatisfaction and annoyance, “What happened to you?” She must’ve noticed the wet creases in his outfit and the way he was agitating.

“Oh! Um…” He gulps recalling the wretched agony of that burning tea, “Terumi did this to me! She pours my tea all over my lap!” He sprang to bemoan to her, pouring out of those complaints about that clumsy girl in the glasses. 

Sophia only felt more annoyed, as light sweat pouring down her cheeks. Letting out a rather deep sigh, as she closed her eyes and rudded her head.

Magoroku began to feel remorseful for the female, querying if she was okay. Witnessing her like, so annoyed… he didn’t like it very much, “Wh-What’s wrong?” 

She lifted her gaze, re-opening her eyes to finally meet him once more, “We need to clean you up right away. You have a meeting in a few hours, Shido.”

“I will let you go. Sophia can take care of you.” Retsu excused himself. Besties, the redhead was a very busy male so it’s understandable he couldn’t wait and do this. Leaving as the girl and boy made their way towards his room.

“Lay down.” 

And he listens, laying himself on his already clean and made bed. As she went over to his closet and pulled out a fresh new set of the closet. And placing the fabric on the edge of the bed for him. 

“Listen. Take your clothes off and put them on the floor. However, don’t put on your new set of clothes.”

He felt his face burned at that order, “Y-You want me to change in front of you!?”

Did this girl have no shame!? She only seemed annoyed with that phrase of words.

“I’m not going to watch you get undress, weirdo.” She puffed her eyes slightly as spoke almost coldly, colder than she intended for it to be but she didn’t care. “I will leave the room to get some ice.” It felt weird for her to be explaining her plans like this but he didn’t think much of it.

“Wait!” He reached her hand out, hoping she would cease and hold her walking but she only turned her head for a small glance of pity before leaving. And she made her way out of the room. Closing the door behind her. He didn’t want her to leave him.

From his understanding, he assumed she desired him to undressed and stay undressed. He couldn’t believe he was doing this… He frowns at his burning surface, red and pink as he tortuously took off his clothes. Revolting but was obvious to conceal from others at least, luckily. Denouncing the female who did this to him. 

She came back to him, hearing her clicks and movement from his ears. As he was simply resting stiffly on the bed with only his boxers waiting for the girl to arrive. She made her way towards him with the ice. Glimpsing at him, he merely stirred as his cheeks grew in intensity by the girl eyeing him. This was so inconvenient. 

“Honestly.” She sprang. Annoyance and pity for the male filling her tone and features. As she took one of the ice, placing it on the reddened parts of his skin, “You’re so much trouble.”

He flinched and yelp as he felt the ice touch his skin, “It’s cold! The ice is too cold!”

She surged her eyes at his complains, “It’s supposed to be cold, Shido.” His slight squirming was provoking the ice to slightly shift, nearly gliding out of her fingers, “Hold still.”

He tries that. But it was unpleasant. It only took for what felt like hours for her to ostensibly halting, believing he was going to be fine. Removing the ice from his skin. He inquires if he’ll be okay, still as uptight as before only for Sophia to tell him he’s fine and he worries too much. And that was vastly true… Besties, Magoroku often overreacts. Leasing out a relief exhalation at this, sinking into realization as his body becomes more informal. Closing his eyes. Allowing himself to relax.

“Get ready right away.” Was all she said in a stern tone.

Realization couldn’t last forever, could it? Protesting didn’t help at all, instead, she didn’t bother to give into him. He got up from the bed, as he was still stinging in slight distress. She took his stained and dirty clothes from the floor and the bucket of ice she brought, leaving the room. He hastily placed his new clothes on.

…

He made out in the halls. 

“Hey, Magoroku-chan~!” 

He blinks at the sound, swirling to the source of it all. He saw a familiar male standing there with a bright smile, miniature black eyes staring at him. He didn’t want to deal with that. No this again. Gosh, it was the last thing he wanted. Yamazaki Davide wasn’t royalty, he was more of a criminal who often likes to kidnap and create pranks for Magoroku. And the prince kept him around the castle.

“Davide!?”

The partly blonde boy brough his hands up, making a hand notion, “Long time no see~!” Slightly laughing, “Heard what happened with Terumi.” 

“You did!?” Magoroku was shocked to hear, he wasn’t there when it happened so how would he know? “How would you know?”

“Yeah, she spilled tea on your outfit.” Davide was precise on that, “She told me. I don’t think she’s fond of you much, hm?”

Magoroku scoffed, “If it was up to me, I would’ve kicked her out of my castle a long time ago!”

Davide merely chuckles at this before he shifted the subject, “Ya ready to kidnap again, huh?”

Magoroku swallows heavily at this. Arching his frame in slight nervousness. 

“That won’t be happening.”

Another stern voice inscribed. And the two males paused before turning, to find a stern and stoic girl simply standing straight. Her icy eyes peering at them.

“S-Sophia!?” 

Magoroku almost felt humorous to see her. But knowing these two, something bad was bound to happen. They always got under each other’s skin. Knowing how to press each other buttons. Such an intense relationship Magoroku felt worried.

“Huh? And why not?”

“Shido has a meeting with his father soon.” She only warily glares at him, “Dealing with you would be a waste of all our time.”

“Oh yeah?” He mocks. Davide only cursed her below his breath at her, mocking her. She heard and something about it ticked her off so badly. 

Sophia only lowered her eyes, annoyed, “What did you say?”

Magoroku felt the hall grew colder, shifting his arms up, “Both of you, stop it!”

“You’re such a buzzkill, Ice Queen.” Davide obnoxiously sticks her tongue out at her and she glares at him. Davide shifted his glance at the boy, smiling radiantly and smirking, “Good luck meeting your dad, I guess. See ya later, Magoroku-chan~!” And he absents out of the halls, leaving Sophia eyeing his every moment prudently.

He began to process the information. Meeting the king!? His father, today!? No one told him that. This was new!

“Wait, I’m meeting my father today!?”

She nodded sternly but spoke nothing.

“You didn’t tell me that!” 

“I told you all of your plans from the start of the week.” She sternly spoke, “But it’s clear you can’t remember…” 

He abruptly recalls that scene... _“Why am I always the last one to know?”_ But despite all of that, he couldn’t help but beam radiantly, “I finally get to see daddy again!” He gladdens.

* * *

He was finally glad to see his father glad, Sophia being his personal servant was allowed to come to him to the main room. Where the thrones are located and the loyal guards. It was a large area with tainted colorful lattices. Two large thrones are marked towards the end of the room with large red mats. 

The high-rankers were always in the main quarters, to preserve him. They got the best of the best. And of course, willing to protect his son and the king. Making sure no malicious intend got inside the room.

“Hi, Daddy!” Magoroku vocalized, “How are you?”

“Magoroku. Glad you can make it!” The grown male reaped note of his son, before noticing the stoic female standing close to him, “Oh, I see you brought one of your servants with you.”

“Yes! I hope you don’t mind, father.”

“Of course, not.”

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

He began to unfold the strategies he had for his son. Emphasizing that he obliged to receive how to persevere. And the rules of combat. And it was just another day. And now he was supposed to be looking for a queen. And that phrase clung to him…

A queen…

A princess…

He has yet to find one…

And he was left in his vacancy. In the dead of gloom, he should’ve been sleeping and he wanted too but something kept him conscious. His inclination racing. His feelings tangled and pooled.

_“You need someone by your side to rule with you, son.”_

And he couldn’t focus on anything or anyone but her. The astringent ice servant, Sophia Sakharov. He deliberates was possibly Sophia was dreaming. Was she sleeping and should he move from his warm blankets to try to talk to her?

But the warm blankets felt cold without anyone else to share them with. He shifted out of his thick covers, thick blankets dripping from his frame and on top of the mattress.

“I need to talk to her!”

Gingerly getting up, making sure his feet wouldn’t get tangled in the covers. As he ungainly rushed towards his large door, slightly opening and peering out of the halls. Being attentive to the possible guards protruding the halls at this time of night. Stumbling until he made to her private room, every one of his servants and other rankings had their own room.

He paused for a moment, staring at the door. Raising his arm and took a deep breath.

“Sophia?” Softly knocking on the door, “Are you awake?”

He took a step back as the door open, revealing an annoyed Sophia in a nightgown. Glaring at him the opposite side of the door...

“Shido.” 

“Sophia.” 

“You should be sleeping.”

“I can’t…”

She tries closing the door and he solely panics, “Sophia! Wait!” He lifted his arms towards the frame and his feet. Pressing it open, trying to stop her from closing it. Pleading with wondering eyes, “Please, I only want to talk.” He gave her a pleading glance.

“Can’t you wait until morning to do this?”

“I can’t wait! It’s important, I need your help with something! I can’t do this on my own, Sophia!”

“In that case…” She increases the door as she closes her eyes as she steps to the side, “Enter.” 

He smiles, “Thank you, Sophia!” And he hastily enrolls her room. Glancing around the room. He rarely actually came inside of her room.

“What is it?”

He blinks while being bewildered, “What?”

“What is so important you can’t wait to tell me?”

“Oh!” He shook his head, “It’s about what my father said. He said I needed to find a queen to help rule the thrown but the problem is… I don’t have one…!”

“And why are you telling me this?” Sophia was annoyed.

“Because I thought you’ll help me!”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73149492/edit)



###  [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73149492): Naturally

### Chapter Text

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

In front of him, he’s faced with a blonde. Kodo Noboru. A second-ranked warrior. He orders Sophia to call for him with a simple nod and da, she leaves and she returns to his side with the person in question. His navy eyes meet the plate of the blonde fighter in front of him once more. It’s time to get back to business.

“So, which weapon do want this year?”

Silence shortly came. Possibly thinking of his answer? “I don’t want your weapon.” The blonde snaps. What? It takes the tan-haired out of his sudden thoughts as his shock inscribes his features. “I’ll still do what you want and grant your wish.”

Good. Magoroku smiles. For a moment there, this blonde might’ve got a change in heart as to their plans, and that would definitely cause him issues. His doubts were surely washed away by his words. 

With those words, the fighter swiftly turns towards the door. His navy eyes cast on him, watching his every sway carefully.

“This helps both of us, you know.” The prince comments, “Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.”

His words got to the boy as he stops in his tracks.

A long time ago he gave this young second-ranked fighter a weapon he wanted, and thus, I’ve granted his wish _._ And that means that next, he’ll be granting the prince’s wish next, right? It’s only fair. In the event that they were to face one another in the brawls, Kodo Noboru will purposely lose.

“You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked.” Magoroku lifts himself from his chair while his eyes shut. He brings up his hands, “Not wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.”

“Shido.” He blinks, being taken by surprise as his thoughts being interrupted by her stern voice that’s calling her name. “He left already.”

His smile shortly returns, “Naturally. There’s really no need for me to act like this, but…” He shifts himself, turning his head and placing a hand into the air, “Just in case, as they say.”

It only took hours beforehand, as he gets ready for his match against the blonde. He’s prepared to win. He has no doubt. Noboru will do as he’s told. Noboru doesn’t listen to his words. He’s fighting for real now. Magoroku’s disappointment grows. “Why you’ve decided to actually try after all this time is a mystery, but… in that case, I’ll just have to put in real effort, too.”

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

He groans as he falls to his knees. Bringing a hand to his face, “Reducing my life from 10 to 0 in just one turn…” He casts his eyes to the grass below him before he lifts it up to meet his gaze, “Good thing you were lucky.”

“It wasn’t luck, Prince.” He wants to wipe that smirk off the blonde’s face, “It was my skills as a fighter that brought me here. That’s why I use this sword!”

Not long he’s back in his spacious room. His rage only gets worse, as he knocks the books off the shelves. He stomps and screams loudly as his footsteps are heavy by the fiery weight of his behavior. His pace quickens and shortly, his room becomes a mess. 

He doesn’t care if she watches with stoic icy eyes as he lets out his anger, she doesn’t really do anything to stop him, either.

“This has to be a joke!” All of it. He prepares himself so well for this outcome. He’s the future king, a prince. How could this happen? This is terrible! No fair! “There’s no way I, of all people, should’ve lost to a second-ranked fighter?!”

“I suppose you’ll just need more training.”

He pauses, “More training?” His eyes cast on her, almost confused yet he finds it annoying, too. Why did she mean by training? “What are you talking about?” She doesn’t respond as he finds himself smiling. He raises a hand, “I’ve spent my whole life training.” He begins to laugh, he laughs so hard at this.

“Shido.”

It’s only a few weeks after the brawl and it never gets better. Don’t know, don’t care. Not my problem anymore. He hopes they all lose. Days later, Kyoya-sama orders came in. She leaves. He calls out her name but she doesn’t say a word. He tries to chase her. Often times tripping to the floor. He angrily shouts. How dare she come here to serve him for months and get close before she leaves him?! 

He wants her to come back quickly. She comes back. She stays. It’s a repetitive circle. It was as if she never left in the first place.

“Shido.”

“What is it?” He turns to face the girl in question.

“Come with me.”

“Huh?” Magoroku raises a brow. She yanks him by his collar with a loud yelp in his wake. She drags him and he has no choice but to follow her commands. While passing the pretty green gardens, furnished with numerous flowers. 

She halts her steps, coming to an end and he does the same. 

He looks around the area in confusion. His boots on the dirt. The two are out on the large fields. But not just any fields, his personal fighting fields that the higher-ups in his ranks use to train. Why here?

“Why are we in the fighting fields?”

“We will be training today.” Her icy bright blue eyes never leave his navy blue ones, “Kyoya-sama’s orders.” 

“Oh?” He blinks. As she throws a sword towards him, he manages to catch it and hold it. Clumsily. Training, huh? That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. It was just some harmless training, right? 

He finds his lips curving to a malicious smirk as he brushes his hands on the surface of the blade.

“In that case, we’ll need an opponent, and…”

“I will be your opponent.”

“What?!” Magoroku body tenses. Shortly a confident expression fades to a look of shock. His shock filling his core. He wasn’t expecting on being her opponent, he couldn’t but then again no one else was here besties them.

“I hope you’re ready to lose, Sophia!” He smirks maliciously, brimming with confidence, “It's my win! There is no way you can beat me!”

She wonders if he can beat her. “I wonder if you can.” She doubts he can go far without falling. This is pointless. But Kyoya-sama wants them to be trained fully for future battles, it’s important to serve his commands. Anything goes can happen in battle, Shido said so himself before.

“Of course I can!” 

Sophia says nothing, as she brings the sword down and lowers her upper body. Her eyes focus on him. Determine and ready for battle. He gets serious, too.

“I’m the greatest, after all.”

Their fight begins and they both attack. She lets him attack first as she swiftly shifts from the sword. He groans annoyingly. She keeps swaying away from his attacks, having her eyes glued to his every action. She’s not attacking! 

He flinches with a yelp as she finally jumps for an attack, he covers himself with the sword. He regains his composure as he smirks, “You’re not half-bad!” He judges her play, she was a good fighter but not as good as him, he believes. He sees himself as the greatest fighter in history. “I won’t let you win this fight, Sophia!”

“Too bad.” Her movements were swift and planned. “I already won.”

“Huh?” He blinks confusingly. What is she talking about?

She has the upper hand. She trips him. His eyes go wide, he yelps as he finds himself losing his balance. Slumping to the hard floor. He groans in pain as his back hits against the hard floor harshly. That hurts! Tsk, tsk, tsk! He drops his weapon. 

Once his eyes snap open, he meets her cold gaze. The cold tip of her blade meets the skin of his exposed neck, barely grazing. Too close! It’s too close! A pit of worried grew within his chest. Oh no! Sweat pours down his cheeks as the air grows hotter.

“S-Sophia!” He stutters out. “Wh-What are you doing?!” 

“Training.”

Training? This was insane! What is she thinking?! She better not be thinking of sending the blade closer to his throat. The idea sent shivers down his shine. She keeps her blade still and steady. “In a real battle, this blade would already be logged in your throat.” To empathize with the point, she coldly lowers it. That idea made him shiver from fear.

“Stop this!” For being a future king, he’s on the floor covered in sweat and fear, only begging for her to stop. Yet he’s not afraid of her in the slightest.

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” She speaks up, impassively, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

He feels relieves as she removes the blade from his neck, straightening her back as she steps back. He lets out a sigh. As he gets up hastily, wiping his dirt from his green suit. “What a terrible Ordeal that was…” 

“We’re done here. I won the brawl.”

That’s impossible! There’s no way he could lose! No fair! He frowns. He refuses this fate. “Wait just a minute! Brawls are best out of three!”

She doesn’t respond as she turns towards the swords.

“Hey!” He rushes up to her, “I won’t let you run off without a rematch!” He refuses to accept this! He demands to have a rematch with her! He points his index at her once more, “This time, I’ll use my super-serious moves!”

“Fine.” She ends up giving in to his complaints.

From the start, they both get ready for their fight. “I haven’t been going all out, and I’m going to make sure you realize that.” Within seconds he finds himself on the floor once more, being trip by her boots. 

No fair! How come she is so strong? He doubts this girl was even human.

He can’t believe it. He lost to Sophia! Twice! 

“Next time… I’m going to win for sure…”

He’ll be sure of it. He’ll make sure that he wins.

Having her here alongside him feels right, yet she always comes back. Some excuse from Kyoya-sama. He wonders why. He doesn’t mind her company. He trusts her, to reveal his cowardness without worrying. He comes to worry about her. She’s a mysterious girl. She overthinks and overworks herself at times. She leaves, he chases. 

She’s a servant but a powerful one. One who makes sure he gets his duties accomplished and assists him in his studies if needed, even if he’s a hard worker behind the scenes. He’s a prince, clumsy and ineffective as she places it. 

He learns and studies her moves, until a year later. It’s their daily training hours. 

Their bond grows closer as he finds himself battling her once more. He’s always confident as they share countless banter together. It’s a tough battle but finally, he manages to win. He happily laughs and praises his skill.

With his hands on his hips, he asks, “What do you think, Sophia?” Closing his eyes as he smiles brightly, “I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself!”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73149228/edit)



###  [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73149228): Confessions to make

### Chapter Text

Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. It started out slowly. She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutored him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worst, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines.

Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more. 

No prince or princess from the other lands could’ve matched her in beauty. No prince or princess from other lands could match her smart and cunning nature. He’d met no one like her before. She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. He knew that she was a servant. Yet he found himself being interested in her anyway.

Naturally, as a prince and future king, he was supposed to look for a queen from one of the other castles. Not a servant. 

It was another day of tutoring by Sophia’s side in his room. They had a busy day today.

“We have a meeting with Princess Amanosuzu Suzuha soon.” She explained stoically, “So it’s best if we get going now.”

Amanosuzu Suzuha? Why that woman? He knew why. She was a princess, and he was a prince. It was only natural that his Papa would want them to meet. He needed to create more connections throughout the lands in order to gain more power and influence. It’s important that they do!

Magoroku let out a sigh as he turned towards the door which was already partly open. As much as Amanosuzu Suzuha could help the castle his mind wouldn’t bother to focus on any of that right now. He couldn’t. His mind wouldn’t simply let him focus on anything but Sophia Sakharov. The mysterious girl came into life one day and changed everything for him.

He strolled towards the door only to grab hold of the handle and closed his bedroom door. “No.” It was a simple answer.

She narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me?”

She was clearly annoyed with his action. He knew that by her sharp stern tone. She was in a mood. She might have been a servant but she had more control over his actions behind the scene. 

He veered to face her. His navy eyes meeting her icy blue ones. “I don’t want to go.”

An honest answer. No, he didn’t want to marry Amanosuzu Suzuha. To seal the deal and be in love with someone else, he couldn’t. It felt so wrong but not in a good way, either. He could lie to Suzuha as he has before too many others. He’ll use her for her connections but **_NOT_ ** fall in love with her.

“Have you lost your mind?” She questioned, “This is not a choice you can make.”

“I know that...!” He felt sweat pour down his cheeks. “B-But I need to talk to you, too.”

“That can wait.” She grabbed his sleeve to drag him out, “Come.” They can’t waste any more time. They were going to be late.

He let out a yelp in surprise before instinctively shouting. “B-But I don’t even like Amanosuzu Suzuha! I like you more! Why me?!”

She halted swiftly and turned to look at him. 

He felt his body tensed as he brought his hand to his face, covering it from shock. “Oh no!” He’d realized what he’d just said and began to panic. That’s unbelievable! He had finally said it. It’s too late, it was already said. He’d already said it, didn’t he?

“Anyone else would be very interested in a prince, don’t you think?”

Of course! Anyone would love his hand but those weren’t the same! They were nothing but underlings to him. Anyone who thought otherwise was out of their minds.

“I am a faithful servant. This is all I am.”

He was left heartbroken but didn’t stop trying. Falling in love with his personal servant! Insane! Staring at her was difficult without wavering eyes.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73149285/edit)



###  [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73149285): Your first touch, why don't we?

### Chapter Text

It was another cold night in the castle. He couldn't find the reason to sleep. Today's a busy day so getting the rest He needed was important. He knew that. But sleep wouldn't come to him easily this night.

"Shouldn't you be asleep already?"

He heard a familiar voice question from within the dark corners of the room.

He paused. He felt his body tensed as he parted his lips from the sudden shock. The young tan-haired prince turned to the source of the noise. 

That's when he noticed her. A girl snow White-colored hair and thick icy blue eyes, that were vigorously cold staring at him, stoically. From within the doorway of the large room. Sophia.

He could easily make an outline of her features from within the mostly darkly lit room.

He watched as she stepped closer towards him. Her heels echoed the area around them, filling the void of darkness. Her expression was unwavering as her gaze never parted from him. He began to wonder why she was even here in the first place. When did Sophia even get here? How long was there? She already knew that he wasn't asleep as one would expect during these ungodly late hours. She didn't have to wake him up around this time either.

Sophia was his personal servant and tutor for the kingdom. She served as his personal assistant and came when needed.

She came into his life one day and changed everything. He doesn't know much about her past, nor about her private life. Everything was left as a complete mystery to him. She was even a complete mystery to the prince, too. He'd grown to like her.

Sophia entering his room in the morning was normal. She always entered his personal headquarters and cabin to wake him up and get him ready for the day. She was the only soul allowed in his room in the first place.

In that case, maybe she was here to tell him to sleep? 

"We have a meeting with Kyoya-sama soon." She spoke to him and informed him. "So it's best if you got some rest."

He frowned. How could he forget his meeting agreements with Gaen Kyoya?! He didn't want to go to that huge meeting but he knew it was important. That idea of Sophia and Kyoya talking made something within him pricked. He pushed himself up from the covers, allowing the blankets to drift off from his frame. "No."

She narrowed her eyes as her expression grew cold, "Excuse me?"

He could tell that she was annoyed. But still, he wouldn't let her mood get in the way. "I don't want to go." He stood his ground. "Cancel our plans."

"That's not happening." 

  
  


Inside the room was his bedroom. No work was set in for today, leaving him to rest. However, if it wasn't for Sophia's constant studying in books and tutoring. He wasn't in the mood to study. He wasn't feeling motivated. It was a perfect place for this. But they had to be careful and quick for this to work. But he wanted to take at the moment for himself and savored every last drop of it. 

"You're so clueless." She spoke as had by the collar. Her pale fingers holding him. He felt his body tensed up by her actions but stood still. Her expression laced with pity as she leaned forward. "Do you really think this will work?"

He didn't tell her to stop this as his navy eyes gazed up at her. "Y-Yes, I do." He awkwardly brought his hands up to her arms, clinging to her from below. "I'll make sure it works."

For the time being, she focused in front of her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes stoically stared at him, as if watching him for his every reaction to hers. 

Instinctively his whole body tensed as his eyes widened from shock. His cheeks began to change color as he blushed. The world was growing hotter. Her lips felt soft but cold. The kiss felt forceful and stern. He was lost in a sudden daze. 

Slowly, he found himself relaxing in her warmth. His body slowly relaxed and he shifted his arms. He placed one underneath her chin and cupped her cheeks, gently holding her closer towards him.

Sophia was first to break their connection as she parted their lips and took a step back.

He brought his hands to his lips, tracing the feeling. A feeling that he didn't want to go away from him. 

They really shouldn't be doing this. They knew that.

He smiled as he gently took her hand, bringing her closer towards him. "You know, you _only_ belong to me now." A slight tinged of envy from within his voice. No one else can ever have her. He liked the sound of that. She was his. Only his. It felt natural. It makes sense to him.

He grew more comfortable as he lifted a hand towards her. His navy eyes glossed over her as they kissed again. She pushed him on the bed as he felt his back hit against the fabric

"We shouldn't be doing this." She noted. 

While true. 

"Tell me. Shido. Do you really think this a good idea?" 

He paused. He didn't think it was. "It'll work…!" It has to work. He knew it would.

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulped as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt uneasy from that idea. He knew that being in love with a servant was nothing but wrong. Very wrong. But it wasn't like he hadn't abused his power before, either. But this couldn't last forever. He knew that, too. He hated it, all of it. He was a prince he should be able to fall for who he pleases. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73149642/edit)



###  [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73149642): 5

### Chapter Text

The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as she pulled in it opened, revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it. 

Her hand shifted towards the light, flicking it on her fingers. 

Magoroku heard the noise and flinched at the red he was now seeing under his eyelids. As he arose from his deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of his consciousness by now, he was becoming more self-aware.

He knew who it was who had entered, she always was disturbing him in such a way. He was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under his head and tan hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around his frame. 

Being rather comfortable for him in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot. "G-Go away!" His voice was drowsy, sluggish. 

She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances, they were together ever since they were small children. She was like his small childhood friend. Letting a simple sigh of pure irritation flee her lips, narrowing her eyelids with annoyance.

"You need to get up, prince Shido," A familiar voice filled with demands was ringing through his ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking him out of his sleepy state. He didn't prefer that. Not at all.

"Just a few more minutes," snuggling more between the fabric of his blankets, engulfing in the warmth. Comfortable, only the king is able to get an exceptionally warm bed to sleep in.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Hearing the heels click on the floor, the sound was loud, echoing across the room. The sound only grew. Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping, as it was giving him a headache. 

Before he knew it she reached down towards the blankets, grabbing the folds on the top, yanking it towards the end of the bed. It left Magoroku's body exposed for all to see. The sudden gust of wind and the coldness caused him to shiver. 

Her bright blue eyes watched as he jerked and his muscles tightened. His body curling up, his legs touching his chest of his pink fabric of his pajamas.

Moaning furiously, he tried reaching towards the blankets and covers from the end of the bed. Only to have Sophia shift them away. This only made him more indignant. 

"Hey! Give back my blankets!" 

"My deepest apologies, Prince Shido but, I can't do that." 

"And why can't you follow my direct orders!?"

"You have a busy schedule today."

Magoroku let out a sign. No matter how much he truly wanted just to rest and remain sleeping in the comfort of his own bed he knew that Sophia simply wasn't going to let him and arguing with her wouldn't be a promising concept. 

Forcing himself to sit upon his bed.

"Get off the bed."

Magoroku made no protest and did as he was told, scampering off the soft thick bed, his bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. Using his strength to hoist himself up off of the be. 

His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His hair was messy, the usually dirty bed rest hairstyle. Yawning, trying his utmost to get entirely wakeful. 

Sophia still had the blanket in her grasps, moving her frame towards the front of the bed, setting them back down on the soft surface, making sure it was neat. 

Magoroku watched as she was doing this, inspecting her frame, her actions. He was kind of aggravated at her, he was supposed to make his bed and he was more than capable. "You know, you don't need to make my bed, I can do that myself." 

The white-haired ignored his words and continued to make his bed. After she was done, Sophia strolled towards his dresser, opening the doors before her fingers touched the handers, taking out the clothes before making her way back towards her king. 

Tossing his sets of apparel for the day down on his clean bed. 

The tan-haired stood there studying her as she was doing her tasks. She ordinarily did these tasks with ease, without struggling. No one had to show her the ropes or what she should/shouldn't do. She already knew that. As if she was born to do this all of her life. Even so, she never disputed or performed any attempt to slack off. 

"Get dressed," her voice was stern, bitter to the core. Before he swerved her heels back towards the direction of the door, merely halting an inch away from the slightly parted door. Her head turned her, her dark blue eyes shifted to the side, eyeing him, "come out in a few minutes." 

This sudden act broke Magoroku out of his train of thoughts about her. The tan-haired apprehensive nod to her before she turned back and nudged the door wide open once more, stepping past the threshold before shutting the door leaving Magoroku alone in his big room. Doing as he was told, slipping off his pajamas.

He made his way towards the door, clicking it open, noticing that Sophia was standing in front of him. 

The enormous halls were void of any life or any known sound besides them and their heels kissing the floor. It was filled with broad silence. 

"Are you going to tell me what we have planned today?”

“We are going to be meeting Prince Tasuku Ryuuenji today.”

“Oh? Of course, I know that!”

Sophia rolls her eyes at that. _'As if.'_

"Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!" 

A customary voice shouted in the halls, hearing another set of shoes coming closer towards them. The two halted their footsteps and swerved their head to look behind them. 

_'That's odd.'_

Magoroku parted his lips, he was shocked to see Davide up this early and being neatly clothed and clean of any blemishes. This must've something important.

"What brings you here so early, Davide?" 

"Nothing much, a little birdie told me you were going to meet your knight in shining armor today."

This was increasingly irritating Sophia to her core. In truth, she didn't even like Davide and so no use in him. But her prince seems to find him delightful to keep around.

_'What did he even see in him?'_

She shook that thought away, there was no time to think such pointless thoughts. They _needed_ to go.

"We have no time for this. Come along, Prince Shido. You don't want to be late for your first meeting."

Magoroku flinched, as panic arose. If meeting princesses and princes had taught him anything was that being late wasn't a good idea. No high in powered 

"Of course! Let's go now! Apologies for cutting this short, Davide."

"No worries, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Magoroku nodded his head and turned his heels.

Davide watched as they were strolling away.

  
  


"Welcome to our Castle, Prince Ryuenji!" 

Scrutinizing his frame, letting his eyes focus on the prince in front of me. His hair was a beautiful bright shade of blue that reminded him of Sophia's eyes. His eyes, brightly red. Almost blood-like. The armor he was wearing fitted tightly around his frame. Magoroku couldn't help but stare, engulf in the beauty he was witnessing for himself. He had no idea how truly blessed he was. 

"Thank you for inviting me here." 

"The pleasure is all my."

Tasuku didn't respond instead; dipping his head, hunching himself towards Magoroku, reaching for his gloved hand. 

A gesture of intimacy Magoroku was too common with, his muscles compressed and tensed. Standing perfectly still, waiting for the editable to happen.

The bluenette pressed his lips against the soft white fabric on his hand, tender and smooth. The prince stayed like this for a moment before parting his lips and straightening himself up once more, letting out of Magoroku's hand. 

  
  
  


"That prince guy is cuter than I thought." 

"You were watching me!?"

"Maybe~?" 

  
  
  


"Is it possible to have more than one queen or king?" 

"What?" 

"Hear me out on this, what if I could have two kings and one queen?" 

Sophia blinked, "Don't be selfish. You only need one. The rest is pointless."

  
  


"Why don't you like the idea of me having multiple partners so much?" 

"On the contrary, I really don't care about your love life."

"Then why?" 

"I'm just your servant, I'm here to serve you. Assist you when you need it. Keeping you in check, " she pointed, "He's just a commoner you decided it was best to keep around. _Even though he serves nothing useful at the table._ "

"Hey!" Davide only barked back, not liking her phrases. 

Sophia ignores Davide and continues, "It's apparent to everyone else you have more power over us so it would be best if you don't try to anything idiotic with us." 

  
  
  
  


He never expected this could’ve happened but it did and Magoroku made no attempt to prevent it. Oddly enough, he had Sophia Sakharov, Davide Yamazaki, and Tasuku Ryuenji down at his knees. 

He was a king and they had no choice but to follow him and his every move.

Sophia was his close assistance, placing his trust 

The thrill of having three different partners that would show him the attention he always craves to have for himself.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73156203/edit)



###  [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73156203)

### Chapter Text

**_“It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A prince sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision.”_ **

Shido Magoroku. He was the future king. A Prince. 

His father Shido Sueroku was the current king of their kingdom, spending most of his time planning and ordering around. As much as he wanted to spend time with his son, Shido Magoroku. His wife died only a few days after his only son was born, devising him with his only son. One that he loves dearly with all of his heart. Ever since Magoroku was little, such a young boy, Sueroku did his best to spoil and gave everything he could to his little boy. Letting him know how he ran the castle, giving him tips. He could’ve gotten a wife but he was so loyal to Himari, he couldn’t bear the thought of being with another. 

Sueroku wasn’t a good leader. Corruptive and incompetent to run his nation, mistakenly making a wrong move. What Sueroku didn’t inform his son was that they were in dept with the Gaen’s, forcing their people to work for his kingdom. Sending over the ones the other group thought would be good to work in the castle. Gaens were almost rivals to them in a way but Sueroku did his best to keep his peace with them as he could. Gaen Kyoya A dominant title. His signature was immensely recognized throughout the land, being seen as one of the best. Dreaded for his strength and high ranking alongside their King.

The kingdom was quite peaceful on a summer day. So relaxing, he could submerge in the countless ideas of relaxation. If only one could, someone like him. The future king couldn’t take breaks, even if he complained, he was supposed to be preparing for his future takeover of the castle.

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

She had a girl by his side.

Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. It started out slowly. She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutored him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worst, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines.

As the creases of her dress sway with the waves of the air. She wears all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well. Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Fancy as if she was royalty or part of some high ranking, in which she was.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Focused and serious, taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave.

She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new personal servant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. Being his personal tutor in such topics, making him study. She was rather unique, unlike any other girl in the land, he believes. And yet, her features were almost like a goddess being cast down from the heavens. He would believe she was one, too! She didn’t seem human at all but something else.

Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more. 

No prince or princess from the other lands could’ve matched her in beauty. No prince or princess from other lands could match her smart and cunning nature. He’d met no one like her before. She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. He knew that she was a servant. Yet he found himself being interested in her anyway. Naturally, as a prince and future king, he was supposed to look for a queen from one of the other castles. Not a servant. 

It was another day of tutoring by Sophia’s side in his room. They had a busy day today.

“We have a meeting with Princess Amanosuzu Suzuha soon.” She explained stoically, “So it’s best if we get going now.”

Amanosuzu Suzuha? Why that woman? He knew why. She was a princess, and he was a prince. It was only natural that his Papa would want them to meet. He needed to create more connections throughout the lands in order to gain more power and influence. It’s important that they do!

Magoroku let out a sigh as he turned towards the door which was already partly open. As much as Amanosuzu Suzuha could help the castle his mind wouldn’t bother to focus on any of that right now. He couldn’t. His mind wouldn’t simply let him focus on anything but Sophia Sakharov. The mysterious girl came into life one day and changed everything for him.

He strolled towards the door only to grab hold of the handle and closed his bedroom door. “No.” It was a simple answer.

She narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me?”

She was clearly annoyed with his action. He knew that by her sharp stern tone. She was in a mood. She might have been a servant but she had more control over his actions behind the scene. 

He veered to face her. His navy eyes meeting her icy blue ones. “I don’t want to go.”

An honest answer. No, he didn’t want to marry Amanosuzu Suzuha. To seal the deal and be in love with someone else, he couldn’t. It felt so wrong but not in a good way, either. He could lie to Suzuha as he has before too many others. He’ll use her for her connections but **_NOT_** fall in love with her.

“Have you lost your mind?” She questioned, “This is not a choice you can make.”

“I know that...!” He felt sweat pour down his cheeks. “B-But I need to talk to you, too, first.”

“That can wait.” She grabbed his sleeve to drag him out, “Come.” They can’t waste any more time. They were going to be late.

He let out a yelp in surprise before instinctively shouting. “B-But I don’t even like Amanosuzu Suzuha! I like you more! Why me?!”

She halted swiftly and turned to look at him. 

He felt his body tensed as he brought his hand to his face, covering it from shock. “Oh no!” He’d realized what he’d just said and began to panic. That’s unbelievable! He had finally said it. It’s too late, it was already said. He’d already said it, didn’t he?

“Anyone else would be very interested in a prince, don’t you think?”

“And you?”

Of course! Anyone would love his hand but those weren’t the same! They were nothing but underlings to him. Anyone who thought otherwise was out of their minds.

“I am a faithful servant. This is all I am.”

He was left heartbroken but didn’t stop trying. Falling in love with his personal servant! Insane! Staring at her was difficult without wavering eyes.

It was another cold night in the castle. He couldn't find the reason to sleep. Today's a busy day so getting the rest He needed was important. He knew that. But sleep wouldn't come to him easily this night.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping already?"

He heard a familiar voice question from within the dark corners of the room.

He paused. He felt his body tensed as he parted his lips from the sudden shock. The young tan-haired prince turned to the source of the noise. 

That's when he noticed her. He could easily make an outline of her features from within the mostly darkly lit room. A girl snow White-colored hair and thick icy blue eyes, that were vigorously cold staring at him, stoically. From within the doorway of the large room. Sophia.

He watched as she stepped closer towards him. Her heels echoed the area around them, filling the void of darkness. Her expression was unwavering as her gaze never parted from him. He began to wonder why she was even here in the first place. When did Sophia even get here? How long was there? She already knew that he wasn't asleep as one would expect during these ungodly late hours. She didn't have to wake him up around this time either.

Sophia was his personal servant and tutor for the kingdom. She served as his personal assistant and came when needed.

She came into his life one day and changed everything. He doesn't know much about her past, nor about her private life. Everything was left as a complete mystery to him. She was even a complete mystery to the prince, too. He'd grown to like her.

Sophia entering his room in the morning was normal. She always entered his personal headquarters and cabin to wake him up and get him ready for the day. She was the only soul allowed in his room in the first place.

In that case, maybe she was here to tell him to sleep? 

"We have a meeting with Kyoya-sama soon." She spoke to him and informed him. "So it's best if you got some rest."

He frowned. How could he forget his meeting agreements with Gaen Kyoya?! He didn't want to go to that huge meeting but he knew it was important. That idea of Sophia and Kyoya talking made something within him pricked. He pushed himself up from the covers, allowing the blankets to drift off from his frame. "No."

She narrowed her eyes as her expression grew cold, "Excuse me?"

He could tell that she was annoyed. But still, he wouldn't let her mood get in the way. "I’ll do no such thing!" He stood his ground. "Cancel our plans with Gaen Kyoya, Sophia.”

"That's not happening." 

He couldn’t help but listen Sophia anyway. In that end he wasn’t able to get his way as she was stoically insisted.

“Don’t you want to built your connections further?”

He did. She was convincing. He was going to meet Gaen Kyoya with his father.

_Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

Inside the room was his bedroom. No work was set in for today, leaving him to rest. However, if it wasn't for Sophia's constant studying in books and tutoring. “I’m not really feeling motivated.” He wasn't in the mood to study. He wasn't feeling motivated. It’s no use when he can’t seemed to be focused on his work. “Could we do this some other time?”

“What do you have in mind then?”

He thought for a moment, “Oh! I got it!”

It was a perfect place for this. But they had to be careful and quick for this to work. But he wanted to take at the moment for himself and savored every last drop of it. 

"You're so clueless." She spoke as had by the collar. Her pale fingers holding him. He felt his body tensed up by her actions but stood still. Her expression laced with pity as she leaned forward. "Do you really think this will work?"

He didn't tell her to stop this as his navy eyes gazed up at her. "Y-Yes, I do." He awkwardly brought his hands up to her arms, clinging to her from below. "I'll make sure it works."

For the time being, she focused in front of her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes stoically stared at him, as if watching him for his every reaction to hers. 

Instinctively his whole body tensed as his eyes widened from shock. His cheeks began to change color as he blushed. The world was growing hotter. Her lips felt soft but cold. The kiss felt forceful and stern. He was lost in a sudden daze. 

Slowly, he found himself relaxing in her warmth. His body slowly relaxed and he shifted his arms. He placed one underneath her chin and cupped her cheeks, gently holding her closer towards him.

Sophia was first to break their connection as she parted their lips and took a step back.

He brought his hands to his lips, tracing the feeling. A feeling that he didn't want to go away from him. 

They really shouldn't be doing this. They knew that.

He smiled as he gently took her hand, bringing her closer towards him. "You know, you _only_ belong to me now." A slight tinged of envy from within his voice. No one else can ever have her. He liked the sound of that. She was his. Only his. It felt natural. It makes sense to him.

He grew more comfortable as he lifted a hand towards her. His navy eyes glossed over her as they kissed again. She pushed him on the bed as he felt his back hit against the fabric

"We shouldn't be doing this." She noted. 

While true. 

"Tell me. Shido. Do you really think this a good idea?" 

He paused. He didn't think it was. "It'll work…!" It has to work. He knew it would.

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulped as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt uneasy from that idea. He knew that being in love with a servant was nothing but wrong. Very wrong. But it wasn't like he hadn't abused his power before, either. But this couldn't last forever. He knew that, too. He hated it, all of it. He was a prince he should be able to fall for who he pleases. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73236735/edit)



###  [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163756/chapters/73236735)

### Chapter Text

**_A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling. A man that was memberized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural born leader._ **

**_A main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._ **

**_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._ **

**_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._ **

**_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._ **

**_There was a deal to be made with monsters and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a long wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._ **

**_Lastly. An arm for his devilish ways came in the form of a girl. The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solid in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._ **

**_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solid in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._ **

**_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._ **

**_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_ **

**_She bowed to him without a second thought. She’d received his orders without a second doubt within his mind. Gaen Kyoya-sama was the light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one. She was a messenger, an icy servant underneath his cold claws. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da. A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_ **

**_She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._ **

**_His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._ **

**_First order. Get rid of the Buddy Police._ **

**_Thanks to Seiichi Nobari’s lack of common sense, the original Buddy Police was able to track their crimes on the laptop. Who would knowingly keep track of their crimes on those things? A very dumb thing to do, even from a master special detective._ **

**_Kyoya-sama was safe from the damage, however, the two adults who were working for him underneath the Buddy Police: Shido Sueroku and Seiichi Nobari, were not. Kyoya-sama was safe from harm as she was sent and ordered by Kyoya-sama to stoically destroy the proof and to get rid of his memories._ **

**_Effectively, using her power of ice and stars to block out the view by the thick fog. She was there when Shido and ‘Captain Answer’ Buddyfight occurred. Seiichi Nobari’s true fears began to show when he ran the opposite way. Another poor decision._ **

**_‘You can’t run from me.’_ **

**_Seiichi Nobari was immediately taken into the Police’s custody shortly after. Shido Sueroku couldn’t escape that fate either, unfortunate enough to be arrested for his crimes as well._ **

**_She knew all about it. All too well._ **

**_Kyoya-sama was nature himself. A god that shouldn’t be messed with. In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction. Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._ **

**_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it._ **

**_A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._ **

**_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._ **

**_“You don’t seriously think that doing all of this is a good idea, do you?”_ **

**_Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya._ **

**_“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.” She spoke. “I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature._ **

**_“So you’re just going to destory the world just like that?”_ **

**_She silently nodded her head._ **

**_She left the room before he said anything else. Something tells her that Aragami Rouga was having doubts about this. Long before._ **

**_“Something tells me that Rouga’s having second thoughts.”_ **

**_Kyoya-sama dismissed him from his ranking in Disaster in results._ **

**_“Are your preparations complete?”_ **

**_“Oh, that? I finished ages ago.” The elder man spoke as he checked the panels._ **

**_“Are we on schedule?”_ **

**_“Yes, the time has almost come!”_ **

**_She nodded, “Da.”_ **

**_“You know, after this is all done. The world will never be the same.”_ **

**_“I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.”_ **

**_The air grew dry and the world became red. Everything became as numb as it was. The screams of the people filled the air as she watched it all fall to the floor. She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. So cold and red it wouldn’t leave her grip._ **

**_The only ones who can use this newfound power are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength._ **

**_“There’s no turning back now.”_ **

**_In a cold dark world where monsters were known for their awful features. Everyone here was some kind of monster._ **

**_Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature._ **

**—**

He groaned and winced as he found himself regaining his senses. 

“What happened?”

His navy eyes glanced around the area, looking for something normal but none of it was. Instead of a summer sky, he knew all too well, it was replaced by a dark mist and red-blood-like gas. He noticed not a single piece of life from his slights. How strange. 

“Most importantly, where am I?”

Shortly removed his hands and slumping down from his defeat, before complaining, placing his hands on his head, closing his eyes. Odd, surely people would’ve been here, right? He wasn’t so sure anymore. His bones crankling filled his ears as he went. 

**_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._ **

In his panic, he paused at the sound. 

“Huh?” He blinked as he brought his hand down. “What’s that sound?”

He knew that sound, a sound that seemed familiar to him. Bones shifted. He played a whole deck filled with bones.

What happened to Gallows? His buddy happened to be made of bones, he was a serpentine skeleton after all.

He looked down at his arms only to reveal the source of the noise. Once was a white and green sleeve and gloved was replaced by the scene of bones. Bones?! How did he only just noticed it now?! Wait, what?! This is impossible! He began to panic further as he lifted up his hands and placed them on his head in shock. He shouted.

The horror settled in.

**_CRANK. CRANK. CRANK._ **

For what felt like hours as he traveled alone in the city. The whole city in _Cho-Tokyo_ , Japan was dilapidated. 

The sky was dark, filled with strange red mist was seen for miles. 

The sun was blocked out by something, not allowing the bright sunlight to seep through from the cracks below. When he looked up at the sky he thought of someone. The Mighty Sun Fighter would surely be upset about that. Where ever that Mikado boy was in the first place? He taunted him. 

Oh, Mikado Gao, how pathetic you look without the sun!

For some reason he couldn’t recall the reason why he was in the first place. He felt lonely. Not even with Gallows taunts to keep him from being silent. The only sound was his exposed bones crackling as he walked. He passed many areas filled with ruins and presumingly dead bodies underneath them. He saw body parts. They aren’t moving. Those people were unlucky enough to die. He didn’t want to go near them, but he could only nervously stare at them and wonder why or what could’ve caused such a problem. He didn’t want to move closer towards the broken limbs and pools of blood to check. The smell of decayed filled the land.

He felt sweat began to pour and he was on the edge. Buildings were crumbled and the awful smell of meat filled the air. What happened here? How did this even happen? 

His navy eyes wavered around in complete disbelief as he continued his path.

“First, I need to find where Aibo Academy is and then contact…”

_“Da. As you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

“Huh?” His thoughts were battered as he heard a voice that caught him off guard. He paused, feeling his body tensed as his eyes widened. A voice that sounds awfully familiar to him. It was close nearby, near the dark alleyways. He turned to the voice. He decided to take a peek to see what it was. 

He was near an open alleyway. And he hid behind on the walls, peering into the open alleyway to see what was happening. He placed his hand on the wall to keep himself up. His eyebrows knitted with uncertainty as a shadow cast beneath his eyes.

“What’s this?”

He found a girl, or what he assumed was a girl, wearing a rather long and thick hoodie over her head and a long sung light blue dress. She was staring at some sort of orb. There was someone on the other side as well, a white-haired male with crimson highlights.

The tan-haired lowered his frame as his eyes were focusing more. As he coldly raised one of his brows. Almost as if he was far too focused. “I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

She knew someone was watching her, she could sense it. She turned to face him as he began to panic. Oh no! He didn’t want to be caught by her. He hastily turned to hide from her view and covered his mouth. He felt his heartbeat slowly go back to normal as the seconds passed by. He regained his composer and grabbed hold of the side and pushed himself up again to face the inside.

He looked again only to find that no one was there anymore.

“Huh? Where did she go?” 

“Who are you?”

He flinched in shock at the sudden cold tone and his eyes widened. She warily glared at the person — no, a _thing_ — in front of her. He was staring back at her, almost surprised as he let out a yelp and jumped back a step. The crackling of his bones filled the air as he shifted. His face was partly bloody. His outfit was slightly torn from the sides. As if his flesh was burned off, revealing skeleton remains. He remains mostly human. Short tan-colored hair sticking out. 

With this, he got a better look at her. Her dress and hoodie were long as she wears heavy combat pants to go along with her outfit. Almost as if she was ready for some kind of war. Her bright icy blue eyes glared at him from underneath her hood. She was giving him a cold look. Long strands of white-colored hair peeked out from her hood. She held a rod, which was a star, close to her hand as if she was ready to use it against him if he did anything idiotic.

“S-S-Sophia?!”

No, something about her was different. He knew that! Her outfit wasn’t the one from Disaster nor was her normal fancy blue one. But it looked similar. She may have looked like Sophia but he could tell that she was different.

He looked familiar to her. She knew he was. Something about him was. Maybe it was his annoying voice? Or navy blue eyes? Or many of his outfits and hair? 

He brought his hands up, “I’m sure you recognize me! I’m Shido Magoroku!” 

So it was. Her gaze never left him, as she kept it glued onto him. _As I thought._ But her body sniffed as she brought her rod down. “Shido.”

“So you do recognize me! Good. I’m glad all of that is settled.” 

He watched nervously as she shifted the rod away from her, her body became sniffled. Kyoya-sama still had some use for this boy. Her expression was still stern and stoic but softened from her very cold and vicious gaze before. 

He placed a hand at his chest and let out a relieved sigh. He felt relieved to see her bringing down the rod from him. 

Unexpected. She didn't expect him to survive any of this but it seems he did. But barely by the looks of it. They crossed paths again. His body changed. A side effect. She needed to leave. 

The sound of her heels filled the air. He opened his eyes to find her turning away before picking up her feet.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait!” He lifted up his hand in a panic. He chased hastily after her, not wanting to be left behind. The last thing he wanted to be left behind here. He got to her. Maybe by trailing her closely from behind, he could get answers to the questions he kept thinking about.

“Do you know what happened, Sophia?” He questioned as he lifted his hand. “Why is everything like this?”

She continued to gaze in front of her, being focused on the things in front as her expression remained impassive. “The Disaster happened.”

He was aghast. “A disaster?” He repeated. “Wait… you can’t mean…”

She nodded silently, understanding what he was implying. He never had to finish his sentences when she knew his exact thoughts.

He frowned. 

So that really was all that happened, wasn’t it?

It’s not before she halted, causing him to halt as well. He wondered why she would stop in the first place. Did something happen that he wasn’t aware of? 

She focused her eyes in front of her as her grip on her rod became tighter. “Something’s coming.”

He looked to her for answers. “Wh-What is?”

He blinked before he heard it as well. Huh? It was a sound of rumbling noises coming from the broken debris. He let out a yelp as a small creature, maybe Buddy monster came from below the broken boards. Its four black eyes glared at them. The expression was devoid but it had dark crimson leaking from its mouth. 

Magoroku brought a hand up, “Wh-What do you want?”

It glided across the broad, closer towards them.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” He shouted at the monster as he brought his hand up. He lowered his knees. He had nothing to possibly defend himself from it and he wasn’t that physically built to fight off a monster like this. What should he do!?

The monster wouldn’t listen as it glided like a snack across to them. **_“Gee, you have flesh~! I’m going to eat you up.”_ **

He screamed in horror, “I’m still alive!” He knew what that meant and wanted no part of it. He threw his arms around in a panic. “I’m not on the menu! Sophia, do something!”

“That’s enough.” Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. They had no time for this. That was masked by a bitter scowl. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. “Disappear.” Before the monster went any closer towards them, the girl made of ice attacked the monster. 

He lowered himself as he placed his hand on his head. He felt his heart racing faster than before as the warmth became like an oven around him. Magoroku closed his eyes tightly and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten. He whimpered.

The monster hissed back from her attack.

Her power was enough to drive the monster away from them as she annoyingly watched it swiftly leave. She coldly watched it leave from the area. She stood there for a moment, simply watching the scene.

“Let’s go.”

They stopped in front of a rather large castle. There’s a deeper use for Shido, that’s why he’s here.

“How long do we have to wait for Kyoya-sama?”

They had to wait for Gaen Kyoya, who was currently busy. 

**_“I’m still alive!”_ **Still echoed in his head.

Was Shido Magoroku even human anymore?

What did it mean to truly be human?

He’s certain that he was done for. He had to be. That would be the cause of blood loss, wasn’t it? Or maybe he was already dead? Why was half of his human flesh missing down to the bone? Why was he still alive despite the amount of possible blood he lost? He was partly made of bones and nothing more.

None of it made any logical sense to him. His frustration only grew.

He turned to look at her, studying for any non-human traits. “What kind of creature are you supposed to be anyway?” 

“Whoever said that I was turned in the first place?”

“Yeah, good point.” She finally had her hood down, revealing more of her face, which was normal as it was the last time they’d met. Her hair was much longer than before, possibly thanks to the Dark Core. 

"We’ve received orders for tomorrow." She spoke to him and informed him. "So it's best if you got some rest."

**—**

She halted her steps to look at him. His grey eyes locked with her icy sky-blue. His outfit also torn and ruined. He was a wolf, now. Nothing but a dog on a leash that their master had let go of.

Her eyes meet his frame. She observes with icy eyes as his lips curve to a smirk. She doesn’t return his smile. Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face.

“Aragami Rouga.”

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.” It has only been a few weeks since they had last talked. Well before all of this nonsense happened anyway. He flashed a careless smile towards her, everything that was left in a face.

“Didn’t Kyoya-sama ordered you to take a hike?” She questioned as her eyes remained glued to him. “Why are you here?” 

She was already ready to take her powers out and attacked back if they did try to decide to pull something here. She knew what he was capable of, the power that he holds. And what he can with it. Anything can happen. She was prepare for it.

“I’m in the middle of a journey with no particular destination.” His dark blue eyes peering at the girl, “I thought I saw a familiar face so I Invesgavited. The world is in ruins because of you and Kyoya, now.”

“This has nothing to do with you.”

“Kyoya needs help, Sophia. If I recall correctly, he destroyed the world, didn’t he? I want to help a friend fixed himself.”

“You fool. Kyoya-sama already told you he no longer considers you his friend. How many times must you be told this?”

“How many times for it to get through his head that, no matter what, we’re always be friends.”

“Why don’t we just pretend that you were never here?”

**—**

**_In Doubt Of A Friend. The Wolf, Rouga._ **

**_“You don’t seriously think that destroying the world is a good idea, do you?”_ **

**_Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya._ **

**_“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.” She spoke. “I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature._ **

**_Despite everything, the grip of her cold hand made of ice sensed the Wolf’s doubts. There were going to be problems if he kept this up._ **

**_Something tells her that Rouga’s having second thoughts. The ice messenger informs the Lord._ **

**_A final trial to determine everything in its wake, the Lord himself. The Lord dismisses his Wolf as she swiftly went in to take his memories._ **

**_“Wait.” She paused, hearing his words. “His memories stay. A parting gift.”_ **

**_“Too bad.” His memories stay on the Lord’s orders. She moved away from him and wandered off. A icy stare glued in front of her. That was a mistake._ **

**_It’s not the last that the Ice made contact with the lone Wolf._ **

**_She saw him again, from the current war._ **

**_“What do we own the pleasure, Rouga?” Her eyes met his. “I thought you’d be miles away by now.”_ **

**_Rouga shrugged. “I decided to stay for a little while longer.”_ **

**_She gazed up. It’s happening, wasn’t it? The ground shaking, the world will be crushed. She narrowed her eyes. “There’s no turning back now.”_ **

**_“I’m guessing you’d want help for this trouble, won’t you?”_ **

**_“Be my guest. It’s about time you made yourself useful. Now eliminate this nuisance.” That nuisance in their path was the Boy Wonder._ **

**_“My pleasure.”_ **

**_“Eh?!” What? He attacked her instead, she blocked with an annoyed breath. “Have you lost your mind?”_ **

**_“No. But Kyoya surely has.”_ **

**_The white-haired become annoyed, “You fool. Kyoya already told you he no longer considers you his friend.”_ **

**_Aragami became an enemy fast. The Wolf was a wanting criminal._ **

**—**

**_A Student Council President. (DEATH) Shido._ **

**_“It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision.”_ **

_He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to._

_He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore._

_Admittingly, he enjoyed having her around. She would follow him, only because of their mission again. The only person who would even bother to follow him. They would either trawl the halls together after classes started or stayed within the office._

_It felt like old times. The times during the ABC Cup when they were a part of the Student Council Team and secretly working together to get users for the Dark Core._

_Since those times, he was never the same once it was over. By the time, most had already caught on to the plans he had and what he had been doing behind the scenes during the ABC Cup to win it. Instead of students praising him, glancing up at him in amazement. Where now glamping up in disgust. His peers didn't want to bother him. And those who did praise him before stared at him in disgust and annoyance. He shortly became somewhat disliked._

_He was cautious and studious. He was confident in himself but was timid._

_Not after it has been revealed that he didn't care about them. He shortly became more distant from all of that. They weren't needed in his space._

_The times became cold. The air became silent._

_No matter. He didn't need them. It's not his fault that he's better than them. Still, he flashed a smile and spoke proudly as if none of it had happened. However, she only stayed when she needed it and left when busy. Or to go home. Her simple excuse. It was just like old times. He felt… less lonely._

**_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._ **

**_A young boy of DEATH. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._ **

**_A young girl made of stoic ice. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it_ **

**_In a single past life:_ ** _Shido Magoroku. He was the future king. A Prince._

_His father Shido Sueroku was the current king of their kingdom, spending most of his time planning and ordering around. As much as he wanted to spend time with his son, Shido Magoroku. His wife died only a few days after his only son was born, devising him with his only son. One that he loves dearly with all of his heart. Ever since Magoroku was little, such a young boy, Sueroku did his best to spoil and gave everything he could to his little boy. Letting him know how he ran the castle, giving him tips. He could’ve gotten a wife but he was so loyal to Himari, he couldn’t bear the thought of being with another._

_Sueroku wasn’t a good leader. Corruptive and incompetent to run his nation, mistakenly making a wrong move. What Sueroku didn’t inform his son was that they were in dept with the Gaen’s, forcing their people to work for his kingdom. Sending over the ones the other group thought would be good to work in the castle. Gaens were almost rivals to them in a way but Sueroku did his best to keep his peace with them as he could. Gaen Kyoya A dominant title. His signature was immensely recognized throughout the land, being seen as one of the best. Dreaded for his strength and high ranking alongside their King._

_The kingdom was quite peaceful on a summer day. So relaxing, he could submerge in the countless ideas of relaxation. If only one could, someone like him. The future king couldn’t take breaks, even if he complained, he was supposed to be preparing for his future takeover of the castle._

_Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place._

_Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat._

_She had a girl by his side._

_Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. It started out slowly. She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutored him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worst, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines._

_As the creases of her dress sway with the waves of the air. She wears all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well. Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Fancy as if she was royalty or part of some high ranking, in which she was._

_White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Focused and serious, taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave._

_She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new personal servant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. Being his personal tutor in such topics, making him study. She was rather unique, unlike any other girl in the land, he believes. And yet, her features were almost like a goddess being cast down from the heavens. He would believe she was one, too! She didn’t seem human at all but something else._

_Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more._

_No prince or princess from the other lands could’ve matched her in beauty. No prince or princess from other lands could match her smart and cunning nature. He’d met no one like her before. She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. He knew that she was a servant. Yet he found himself being interested in her anyway. Naturally, as a prince and future king, he was supposed to look for a queen from one of the other castles. Not a servant._

_It was another day of tutoring by Sophia’s side in his room. They had a busy day today._

_“We have a meeting with Princess Amanosuzu Suzuha soon.” She explained stoically, “So it’s best if we get going now.”_

_Amanosuzu Suzuha? Why that woman? He knew why. She was a princess, and he was a prince. It was only natural that his Papa would want them to meet. He needed to create more connections throughout the lands in order to gain more power and influence. It’s important that they do!_

_Magoroku let out a sigh as he turned towards the door which was already partly open. As much as Amanosuzu Suzuha could help the castle his mind wouldn’t bother to focus on any of that right now. He couldn’t. His mind wouldn’t simply let him focus on anything but Sophia Sakharov. The mysterious girl came into life one day and changed everything for him._

_He strolled towards the door only to grab hold of the handle and closed his bedroom door. “No.” It was a simple answer._

_She narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me?”_

_She was clearly annoyed with his action. He knew that by her sharp stern tone. She was in a mood. She might have been a servant but she had more control over his actions behind the scene._

_He veered to face her. His navy eyes meeting her icy blue ones. “I don’t want to go.”_

_An honest answer. No, he didn’t want to marry Amanosuzu Suzuha. To seal the deal and be in love with someone else, he couldn’t. It felt so wrong but not in a good way, either. He could lie to Suzuha as he has before too many others. He’ll use her for her connections but_ **_NOT_ ** _fall in love with her._

_“Have you lost your mind?” She questioned, “This is not a choice you can make.”_

_“I know that...!” He felt sweat pour down his cheeks. “B-But I need to talk to you, too, first.”_

_“That can wait.” She grabbed his sleeve to drag him out, “Come.” They can’t waste any more time. They were going to be late._

_He let out a yelp in surprise before instinctively shouting. “B-But I don’t even like Amanosuzu Suzuha! I like you more! Why me?!”_

_She halted swiftly and turned to look at him._

_He felt his body tensed as he brought his hand to his face, covering it from shock. “Oh no!” He’d realized what he’d just said and began to panic. That’s unbelievable! He had finally said it. It’s too late, it was already said. He’d already said it, didn’t he?_

_“Anyone else would be very interested in a prince, don’t you think?”_

_“And you?”_

_Of course! Anyone would love his hand but those weren’t the same! They were nothing but underlings to him. Anyone who thought otherwise was out of their minds._

_“I am a faithful servant. This is all I am.”_

_He was left heartbroken but didn’t stop trying. Falling in love with his personal servant! Insane! Staring at her was difficult without wavering eyes._

_It was another cold night in the castle. He couldn't find the reason to sleep. Today's a busy day so getting the rest He needed was important. He knew that. But sleep wouldn't come to him easily this night._

_"Shouldn't you be sleeping already?"_

_He heard a familiar voice question from within the dark corners of the room._

_He paused. He felt his body tensed as he parted his lips from the sudden shock. The young tan-haired prince turned to the source of the noise._

_That's when he noticed her. He could easily make an outline of her features from within the mostly darkly lit room. A girl snow White-colored hair and thick icy blue eyes, that were vigorously cold staring at him, stoically. From within the doorway of the large room. Sophia._

_He watched as she stepped closer towards him. Her heels echoed the area around them, filling the void of darkness. Her expression was unwavering as her gaze never parted from him. He began to wonder why she was even here in the first place. When did Sophia even get here? How long was there? She already knew that he wasn't asleep as one would expect during these ungodly late hours. She didn't have to wake him up around this time either._

_Sophia was his personal servant and tutor for the kingdom. She served as his personal assistant and came when needed._

_She came into his life one day and changed everything. He doesn't know much about her past, nor about her private life. Everything was left as a complete mystery to him. She was even a complete mystery to the prince, too. He'd grown to like her._

_Sophia entering his room in the morning was normal. She always entered his personal headquarters and cabin to wake him up and get him ready for the day. She was the only soul allowed in his room in the first place._

_In that case, maybe she was here to tell him to sleep?_

_"We have a meeting with Kyoya-sama soon." She spoke to him and informed him. "So it's best if you got some rest."_

_He frowned. How could he forget his meeting agreements with Gaen Kyoya?! He didn't want to go to that huge meeting but he knew it was important. That idea of Sophia and Kyoya talking made something within him pricked. He pushed himself up from the covers, allowing the blankets to drift off from his frame. "No."_

_She narrowed her eyes as her expression grew cold, "Excuse me?"_

_He could tell that she was annoyed. But still, he wouldn't let her mood get in the way. "I’ll do no such thing!" He stood his ground. "Cancel our plans with Gaen Kyoya, Sophia.”_

_"That's not happening."_

_He couldn’t help but listen Sophia anyway. In that end he wasn’t able to get his way as she was stoically insisted._

_“Don’t you want to built your connections further?”_

_He did. She was convincing. He was going to meet Gaen Kyoya with his father._

_Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

Ever since that day, the boy seemed to follow her around like some sort of puppet attached to strings. 

**—**

_Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself._

_She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics._

_Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to._

_White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those whose lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants._

_Sophia Sakharov was a goddess. She was mysterious, foreign, smart, cunning, powerful, and perfect. Everyone in the school already knew her for not only as their Student Council President but as a powerful Buddyfighter as well._

_The boys would gawk and even praised as she passed. And the girls would envy her. But feared her all in secret._

_It annoyed her but she ignored them. It was pointless to worry about._

_With her here with him. The office was like a home where he wasn't alone anymore. She entered and he wouldn't mind. Sometimes he would ask "Sophia, where have you been?!" When she'd entered._

_She rarely talks, if only spoken to or when she needs to._

_When the two aren't planning anything supposedly evil or sitting in the student council room. They worked on papers._

_He admitted having Sophia around was quite helpful. He could place most of his tasks on her while he'd relaxed and eat some food. And now she was back here once more to do the same, she was in charge of the actions. Sophia normally took control of his moves, being the game master behind her, everything was done as she pleased. Not directly, of course. But behind the curtains. Being as responsible as she was, she easily took the task given to her and reviewed the paperwork._

_Sophia would sit on the sofa, near the bookshelves as the folders were set in front of her. And carefully read over the papers. Today, she was looking at current club activities. A few folders that all were ordered on piles on the desk._

_The student council had full control over the clubs and what they did. All of them needed the student Council's approval over all else. And President Shido had full control over the meetings that could be held, or when they needed. When those happened for the student council, Shido was mostly the one to talk and discuss recent or upcoming events and ideas he has._

_She had two of the stamps on the coffee table alongside her. One for Accepted and one for Denied._

_More notably they had a few clubs for a school geared towards being the best Buddyfight school around. The clubs included: The Chess Club, a Photography club, a kendo, and track club, as well._

_Sometimes, students would try and sneak away from activities such as going to the beach or going out for field trips. It wasn't difficult to take. She easily caught on to those almost immediately and instantly denied them as expected._

_Of course, any and all club activities such as trips required money and approval, meaning there's a high chance that it won't happen at all._

_She stoically denied it without another thought._

_Her eyes glued to the paperwork as she did._

_Sophia didn’t bother to respond to any of it, as she went back to her normal post. Most of the time they had left for that day. The two most were content with doing student council and remaining inside of the office. And he was inside of his office._

_He ordered and she spoke nothing. As part of the Student Council, Sophia and Magoroku had plenty of responsibilities but both of them also got plenty of time to rest. Well, mostly Magoroku has. Being rather high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and he was proud of his rank. Being the second in his grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that he was habitually in the office most of the time anyway._

_The weight was elongating as the frustration of it all grew._

_He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. How dare you! It’s not his fault at all! He wouldn’t take the blame for this! He still couldn’t believe it._

_The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

_There’s no way… He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! His worst nightmare has come true. This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

_Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

_They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

_“This is impossible!”_

_His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

_His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

_Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

_He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

_“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

_In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

_“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. Relax. As if she was telling him. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s ABC Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

_“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should've never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

_How could this happen? As student council president, he’s accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter! Mikado Gao won._

_His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

_“This is all their fault!”_

_He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grin. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit. It’s their fault. They call themselves formidable dragons. Ha! We’ll see just how tough they are._

_“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

_He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

_“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing. Cut it out, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

_Using Disaster Force is prohibited. He knew that she already knew that. Of course, he did. It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

_“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

_He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

_Huh? “Where are you going?”_

_“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

_Master has sent her orders for the next phase of their plan. Effective immediately. She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders? And him?_

_“Then am I…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

_“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.” A simple of saying: You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

_His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

_“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

_“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. Wait a minute! Come back! She couldn’t just walk out and leave him like this,_ **_NOT NOW_ ** _! He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

_He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

_He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

_He gritted his teeth. What hurts the most if I actually had my real buddy, none of this would have ever happened! Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

_He just needed Gallows back!_

“Come.” She spoke, “He wants us.”

The girl worked hard and trained. Since their change in plans, Sophia was given different orders from Shido himself. _You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play._

He blinked away from his sudden thoughts. “Huh?”

**_In this life, they were nothing but mere monsters that reflect that of their buddy. There’s no more Student Council to run anymore. Certainly, there’s no more Aibo Academy. No servant, no prince. Here they were a Half-skeleton of death and a deity Astraeus from the stars._ **

**—**

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. He sat upon his throne, staring out into the open. There sat a king, dressed a carmine, black, and white, with dragon like features. 

“With Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we’ve lost most of our members… I was unable to track them down and I have no idea where any of them are. Kyoya-sama.” She explained to him as she stood up straight. “It’s unfortunate, especially considering that we were useful to you in some way. I was confident we’d succeed in getting more followers.” She bowed her head, “I’m terribly sorry I failed you.”

“That’s quite fine, Sophia. Their parts were done for anyway.” He slightly raised his head, while the familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him filled the room. “You said that you had Shido Magoroku with you, yes?”

She nodded, “Da. I found him, sir.”

His lips curved to a smirk, “I have a new plan in mind,” His smile brightened. “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.”

“You see, there’s this person. His name is supposingly, **_Fuchigami Bolt._ **believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious.” He spoke in his rhythmic tone, “I’d like for you and Magoroku to investigate it for me and make sure that he isn’t going to be a threat to our nation.”

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important. _Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama._

“Oh, but before you leave. Please, keep me updated on your findings for me, Sophia.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

Sophia teleported out of the room. 

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

The location of the **_Fuchigami Bolt_** . 

Sophia left towards the castles walls.

She knew her way around the many halls to the large building as if it was to the back of her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

## The burden call of fights

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> 'From where he was sitting on the bed inside the room, she was quite a few away from him. A white-haired with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes that were icy cold. Her expression went unwavering as she was blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. For what felt like seconds, truly felt like hours that he was gazing into those eyes. Something about those eyes felt strange.'

### Work Text:

His body sways as his vision blurred. His mind raced, but he retained his focus. 

He was facing Vlie Ranma, no this was still Ranma, the Buddyfight he was working hard for. The Ranma that was his friends. He kept trying to make him come back, to make Yuga happy and Ranma. He would do anything to make everything better. He wanted to face Mikado Yuga again… He couldn’t do it in the ACE Cup so he decided to it here. 

But…

He accepted that fate, the outcome that it wasn’t going to happen.

Every attack was piercing and harsh, his body was sore and throbbing in immense pain. He took too much, too much that a single human couldn’t handle. Everything around him began numb, he couldn’t hear anything. Nothing. He could barely see anything. His vision blurred, blackened from the corner, as he lost his footing on the floor. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, the last thing he saw in his mind was him… Yuga.

No...

he saw them, too. His friends. Miko. Masato.

He was in love with both Mikono Miko and Rikou Masato. That was merely a fact. They were good friends, but even then, Subaru didn’t want to be the one to ruin their friendship between them.

I love you, both...

* * *

He rested on a hospital bed, immediately being taken to the hospital after he slumped to the floor from the heavy attacks. 

His eyes snapped open, meeting the roofs of the ceiling. He slowly was regaining his senses around him. He arose in an unfamiliar place. He was on some sort of soft surface with a blanket over his frame. It felt rather cozy. Luxuriously soft yet so hard. 

“Subaru!” A familiar voice spun in his mind, “You’re finally awake!”

“Oh! You’re awake!” Another voice came afterward, “I’m so glad!”

He frowned, confused as he turned his head to meet the gaze of his Buddy on the stool and to the mixture of worried on his father’s features. A tan-haired with navy blue eyes dressed in a simple vest and uniform. His mother was there as well, gazing at him with her typical stoic expression and icy cold sky-blue eyes. They were always so thick and bright yet felt so cold.

“Cross. Father. Where I am?” They didn’t need to respond as pulled himself out of the sheets, allowing them to slip as he got up.

“Wait, don’t get up just yet!” Magoroku brought his arms out while his features laced with worry and panic, “What if you pull a muscle!?” His father was worrying again, maybe worrying a bit too much. 

“It’s too late to worry about that. He’ll be fine.”

“But…!”

“Your parents were quite worried about you when you fell.” 

“I see. There’s no need to worry.” Subaru closed his eyes, “I lost, didn’t I?”

“Huh?” Magoroku blinked, being taken off guard by his words. 

“The doctor who examined you couldn’t find anything wrong.” Cross added, “He said that you can go home as soon as you wake up.”

“Th-That’s right!” Magoroku regained his composure, “You lost your match to that Kakogawa Ranma boy.” Magoroku waved his hand dismissively, “I mean, you did rank pretty high in the tournament so I’m not mad… but you should’ve won! I say we should all band up to disqualify that poor excuse of a fighter!” 

Sophia narrowed her eyes, “No one is going to do that, Shido.” 

“I think we should at least try it!” Magoroku countered. 

“It’s fine.” Subaru’s voice sounded reassuring and he wasn’t mad at all. As his father turned to face him. “I lost on fair terms. I don’t think it’s necessary to disqualify him because of my loss. Though, I don’t remember facing Ranma in a Buddyfight before.” 

He lost, yes, losing his field of going against Yuga like he wanted but there wasn’t an end to that. He’ll face Yuga again someday, in the future but his loss to Ranma was not a fluke nor cheating was involved like his father was likely thinking.

“Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock. 

“You can’t remember your match with him?”

The blonde turned to face the three, “Who won? Yuga or Masato?”

“What?” Everyone in the room blinked in confusion, parting their lips, and sharing the same shock expression. An unexpected question.

“In the ABC Cup finals.”

Cross tilted his head in confusion, “What are you talking about?” 

“The ACE Cup finals ended months ago. So why bring that up now?” Magoroku was beyond confused.

Subaru straightened his back on the bed.

“Right now, we’re in the middle of the Ace Buddyfighter Play-offs…” His Buddy’s confusion shortly drowned by the pit of worry coming from his core as they locked their eyes, “Subaru?”

Subaru’s lips curved into a smile, one of those rare soft smiles before silently turning to the face right besties him. 

“You don’t want to get out of bed?” 

Magoroku seemed to agree, “You know, the doctor said you can get up and leave now.” 

Subaru shook his head, “No. I think I’ll like to stay here for a while, to rest.” 

\--------

The sun was pouring from above as always, it felt like a warm blanket. The sky cleared of any bad weather. The sound of the wind whirling and birds chirping a melody, gliding high above the sky around the trees, simultaneously waved. All he could do was watch the event as one pleased. Not moving out of the bed. As far as he knew, it was a perfect summer day in this heat. 

He felt the presence of something or someone. He turned with eyes laden with confusion, as he locked eyes with icy blue eyes from near the open door frame, simply watching. They share the same shape and color eyes, bright blue. 

From where he was sitting on the bed inside the room, she was quite a few away from him. A white-haired with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes that were icy cold. Her expression went unwavering as she was blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. For what felt like seconds, truly felt like hours that he was gazing into those eyes. Something about those eyes felt strange.

“Mother?”

“Subaru?” He settled his eyes back to his buddy on the stool. 

Once he gazed back, the ruthless woman was gone. Out of his sight, nowhere to be seen by him. He began to wonder why she was there in the first place and why she would leave but she was a woman full of mystery. Why won’t she speak? He didn’t know.

\--------

Why him? No fair! How dare that kid hurt Subaru like this!? He’ll be sure to return the favor! 

Subaru should be able to walk up and leave. He’s doing very well and he was in great health. So why couldn’t he? 

According to the doctor, there’s a significant disruption to his long-term memory. No one knew when his condition would improve and it bothered him. 

He was so concerned like a father would be for their child. His insides feeling with the immerse worry that he just couldn’t focus on his work. All he wanted was to bite his fingernails on habit thanks to his stress and do something about it. 

The pressure of this work felt like nothing, he was never pressured with the duties he holds. But the weight of his emotions was affecting him. 

Sophia shortly returned to the room he was in, her heels clicking the pavement below her. 

Magoroku knew it was her instantly as he turned to face her, "Sophia!" She gazed back. "How is he?" 

"Subaru is fine." Sophia didn't seem at all bothered, and in plain sight, one could tell, however, he saw the way her icy eyes glisten with the same emotions he was feeling. She was just stoic. 

\-------

“What if he never recovers?”

"He'll recover them soon enough."

"Are you sure? What if he'll recover them?!”

She nodded, "Da."

“Why can’t you just return those memories?” He questioned, “You still have that power, don’t you, Sophia?”

“It’s better not to.” 

“Why?”

Sophia lowered her head to look at the floor, parting from the screen displaying in front of her, “If I use my power within his mind with shattered memories... There’s no telling what might happen.” Sophia’s eyes shifted to meet the tan-haired’s gaze as her serious expression at him.

* * *

## Hide

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> It’s best to be prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it.

### Work Text:

Ever since she’d been tracked and haunted by Buddy Police for supposedly being Death Shido, going home was never an option she’d taken before. Now, she mostly stood within the lair without much sleep. It wasn’t needed for her. She rarely slept before. Only taking small naps throughout the night, she was an early bird.

It’s best to be prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it.

But nothing prepared herself for this.

“Honestly.” She narrowed her eyes, “You’re so much trouble.”

She was annoyed. Annoyed by her sudden feelings in her chest. Annoyed at Shido for making her feel this way. Why you… No, these feelings were here. In truth, she wasn’t all too certain when they started herself, only that they were slowly arising to meet the surface of the ice. 

Her head and emotions had been a mess ever since using her Disaster Force to awaken the Omni Lord from her slumber. The amount of Disaster Force she ended up using. Her body was used to the use of Disaster Force but not used to using it all at once to teleport a large monster. As though, it took a lot of her physical and mental strength to do so. It made her body in return weak. The Disaster Force’s risks were high. 

But she was good at hiding it from most, for the most part. There’s a risk involved with using such a dark power. Yet, she endured it long enough.

“I was not powerful enough.”

She worked even harder. She was already powerful but used up most of her power. It left her drained. And the rest of the strength she had, she used to teleport her and Shido out from danger.

As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She was caring, in her own little way.

They were too far deep within the plans to go back now, yet she found herself thinking more and more about her past moments with Shido. Shido, of all people.

She already knew their past, it was clear as day in her memory. She wasn’t here for a reminder of that. And she’s not here to listen to his circumstances, either. He didn’t want to waste her time. Good. She hated wasting her time. This boy was just lucky that she hasn’t wiped his memories of the past yet. That was tempting. Maybe she tried to maliciously erase his memories.

“You’re the one who took my heart, aren’t you?” She questioned, though that answer was already obvious. Her mind was filled with other questions. “Tell me. Why do this?” 

Only silence followed.

She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic student council president. He was nothing more. Heck, she even admitted as well, thanks to the girl formerly named, Terumi, that she couldn’t even stand sitting next to him. _I can relate._ She was aware of that. His father was a former member of their supposed enemy and not only that but dressed similar to him in most ways.

_“If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could use this flag.” She heard him speak before he paused from shock. Genma was also using the Ancient world. “Y-Y-Y-You have it too!?”_

_“You saw it last year, Shido.” She spoke on the_

She narrowed her eyes. She found herself thinking about him a little more than she’ll like, too.

_“You’re in a mood.”_

A voice echoed within her mind. 

“You’re in love with me too, aren’t you?”

It was true, she found him annoying sometimes. It’s true that she nearly murdered him a few times, but she did that to a lot of people as well. She didn’t want him to die, not yet, at least. Her sadistic nature. Despite all of that, it was more tough love. The truth is, she wanted him to win, he had too. Punishment might help him in this case. Make him learn. 

With Shido, she found herself relaxing in his care, despite his cluelessness and failure. She trusted him.

“So this is how it is.”

  
  
  


Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. 

“Everything is going as expected, Kyoya-sama.”

“And how about Magoroku?”

“He’s well.”

“You find yourself talking about him a lot, don’t you?” He questioned, “I’ve noticed it.”

She did, didn’t she? She didn’t notice it before but Sophia Sakharov denied it.

She blocked out the feelings, not showing them. She saved his life because she had, too.

She focused back on their mission. The only thing **_THAT_ ** should **_MATTER_ ** here. They rarely interact as much as they did before, if not rarely now. 

She stoically watched as Noboru and Gratos left again, leaving her alone with both Shido and Gallows. Still, since that day with him throwing her up against the wall, she kept her guard rather high. She kept her steady eyes on the monsters every time she could, knowing how far he was willing to go.

“Why is Kodo Noboru so special anyway?” She could sense the envy pouring from his words. “It’s so annoying. I’m more useful than that kid anyway. After all, I’m history’s greatest Buddyfighter, Shido Magoroku.”

He wanted to be seen, to be praised, and to feel worthy like he was. “We need to do something!”

They did a lot but always seemed to fail at it, even with Sophia’s clear ideas. Sophia doesn’t bother to move, unlike before. She stood still, as she stared stoically out in front of her. There was still more they could do, however, their time was running short. 

The president seemed to notice her behavior. 

“Sophia?”

She blinked, his voice echoed her mind again. She turned to face him, meeting his concerned expression.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re acting a little strange.”

Despite her stoic and mysterious nature and his cluelessness, Shido was able to easily tell if there’s something bothering her. He could tell when she was in a mood or how she acted. Shido was able to read her somewhat good, for the most part.

She doesn’t respond to that, instead, she reacted. She lifted up her arms and created an orb, “Since Asmodai got his other half. However, we could still weaken Asmodai’s body.” She doesn’t meet his gaze as she focuses on her orb.

She expected to hear: “That’s it! We’ll fight him again and steal his card for Yamigedo-sama!” But that response didn’t come.

He wasn’t looking at the orb anymore, he was staring directly at her, now. He was frowning. 

_‘Sophia’s good at hiding how she feels but I wonder…’_ His navy eyes trailed her closely, studiously. _‘If that still affected her. We’re more focused on Gratos-sama’s orders so I never even thought about it.’_

Her trick of distracting him with the mission could only last long enough. 

* * *

## Abyss Symphony of DEATH and STARS

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

### Work Text:

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“Maybe I’m working too hard.” A reasonable response for this. It wasn’t unusual to be hardworking that included being sore. He was sure he was working too hard. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

He wasn't heartless and despite his egotistical nature, he did show to care for Ikazuchi and Sophia, and shockingly Gallows, too.

His thoughts plague of the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything. He wanted her to come back but she couldn’t. He constantly chased after her, calling for her, and looking up to her for answers.

Thanks to Sophia, she was being hunted by the Buddy Police and was no longer his Vice-President. She saw the side of him that he’ll never show anyone, never and if he did to anyone else, he’ll be so bent on it. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

_Why can’t I stop thinking about her!?_

“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form as he came out of his card. He floated near the desk he was one. “You’ve finally noticed, geh?”

Magoroku raised a brow at his Buddy monster, “Notice what?”

“Your feelings for Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Magoroku furrowed his brow, as he pointed his index finger at his Buddy. He felt his heart leap into his chest. A strange feeling. What feelings? This is crazy! 

“You make things so obvious, geh, Magoroku.”

“What?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.”

Gallows let out a breath as his horns went down, He’ll discover it soon, geh. Before he regained it. What was Gallows getting at? Use his head? Magoroku did just that. Something related to Sophia. Feelings for her? He doesn’t mean...

His eyes dilated in shock. “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

Gallows went back into his card as his familiar laugher faded and the room fell to silence. 

“I’m in love with… Sophia!?”

_Why me?_

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still! It has been days since Gallows hinted at it and he didn’t feel the same once he discovered it. How did Gallows know it before he did!? And did that mean, Sophia knows it, too!?

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

_The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Shido Magoroku. I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku! She should be grateful that I’ll consider her the perfect partner in the first place!_

Long ago, he discovered that it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose. It was difficult to spot what was right underneath his nose. 

How can she ever think that? How dare she come into his life once more and change him!? 

How dare she take his heart without consulting him first! Stop that! Stop thinking about her!

He groaned. 

The feelings only grew. 

He frowned. He groaned, shoving his gloved hands into his face, "What should I do?" He whined. If he told her, that could ruin everything they already built! Sophia might not think of him the same and it pains him greatly. The last thing he wanted was to make everything awkward between them. If he told her soon, there will be trouble. “I never expected to actually be in love with her…! But if I told her now, there will be trouble!”

He acted like he didn't care for Gallows, but the truth was, he did but only would let it show when Gallows was shaking, admitting that he felt weird, 'G-Gallows!' He could only watch in shock before his Buddy involved. He was sure Gallows had some love for him too. But they wouldn't show it.

_“How are we going to do this?”_

_“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”_

_“All right…” He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling in his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?_

_“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”_

_“Don’t talk to me!”_

_She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinched and panic, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”_

_Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs were unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end._

_Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”_

_He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia!_

_Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the Russian girl. Shido slumped to the floor as he whimpered. With one of his hands on the floor while the other, he held up._

_Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out of this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead, they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse._

_The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together._

_Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and her body aching._

_Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes._

_“I’m going to rest a little.”_

It played in his head, over and over again. No matter how many times he tried to ignore it, they were so close to death and he couldn’t do anything. There’s nothing he could’ve done there, nothing at all. That moment made him realized how they nearly died. 

After spending weeks refusing to accept his feelings, he finally accepted his feelings. 

Magoroku lowered himself on the desk as his frown deepened. He felt stuck here, so unsure.

"Gesha-Gesha!" His Buddy's laughter merely filled the room, as a gust of wind formed before he showed up alongside him, floating, "Magoroku. Are you still thinking about her, geh?" 

"Wait, how do you know that?" 

"You make things so easy to tell, Magoroku, geh." 

Magoroku was annoyed. How can he tell!? Or did he truly want to know? Probably not. 

Magoroku lips dipped to a frown. Did he make it easy to tell? "Do you think she noticed, Gallows?" 

“Of course, geh.” Magoroku felt his heart drop in his chest. “Just tell her, geh.” Gallows spoke that got him off guard, “It will sting only for a little but you’ll get over it, geh.”

“What am I going to tell her?” Magoroku placed his hands on the side of his head, not understanding. What was he supposed to tell her? He felt his chest ache, a painful feeling. “I don’t know a single thing about love!”

“Gesha-Gesha! Tell Big Sis Sophia you love her, geh.” 

“Do you think it’s easy to confess that to someone?” 

Gallows shrugged, “She probably won’t feel the same, geh. She doesn’t need you slowing her down… But it’s better than suppressing it, isn’t it? We don’t have much time left, geh.”

“I know that!” Magoroku fumbled, “But I have to wait for the perfect moment!” He had to make sure, the time was perfect or it wasn’t worth it. He wanted it to be perfect! “She’ll have to feel the same way at some point…”

His Buddy sweatdropped at him, “Magoroku. Are you serious about this, geh?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku snapped back, annoyingly. 

“I still don’t get it, geh.” Gallows rubbed his claw on his skull, “Why do you want to wait for a perfect moment to tell her, geh?”

“You sure are stupid, Gallows.” Magoroku pointed at the monster, “If I wait to tell her, it’ll give me enough time to make sure she feels the same way for me, too!” He smiled confidently, “In other words, once I know and finally tell her, she won’t reject me!”

“You sure are good at interpreting things in your own favor, geh.” Gallows noted, “But are you sure about this, geh?”

He nodded, “Very.”

There’s no reason to wait but just as they say, just in case. No matter what. Be cautious of everything and anyone who would ruin him. And with that, his victory would be known. Caution was necessary, playing it safe, and being smart was also important. As the saying goes, you can never be too cautious. And that meant, being careful about those around them and their power; even if he believed he was better than any of them. The only way to rule in this world. The school saw him as a king, and he had high control and power. He was horrified at the idea of losing it.

\---------

The whole room was silent. The silence that she felt so used too. It was nothing compared to everything else. This was pointless to think about. Meaningless. There’s no need to think about that. This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things, and that meant thinking of them.

Her life was nearly taken from her in the blink of an eye, but that was for her loyalty. Once she failed, nothing but shame overtook her. Her stern and stoic expression were finally turned to distress and shame. _I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez. I was not powerful enough._

Sophia wordlessly gazed at the cotton-like material in the hideout, lost in her train of thought. Shido also apologizes alongside her, which wasn’t needed but did so anyway. He probably felt the same distress she was. Shido disturbed her thoughts. 

Her chest pound. She thought it was all pointless. Meaningless. Nothing was going to benefit from this. She saved him from dying and being burnt alive for a few reasons. One of them was that he was still needed, he was annoying and was a lot of trouble to deal with but not unless. For one, she enjoyed the hidden food from below his room.

It's pointless to care, she believed. Why did she care? She shouldn't yet she felt a pang something in her chest. 

She'll just throw him away, make him disappear when she has no more use for him. Or when Kyoya-sama didn't find a need for his cause. She’ll leave him for dead, it was simple.

She narrowed her eyes. There’s not much time left.

Today was a day, she teleported unexpectedly to the office. It was usually that she brought her to him now but she decided to come here. 

“Shido.” He turned to face her stoic stare, “Come with me.”

“Huh?” 

She teleported them before he got another word in. He blinked as he gazed around.

“Hey, where’s Gratos-sama?” Magoroku placed a hand on his waist as he looked around. The monster was no here.

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows came out of his card, “Looks like the big guy is finally sleeping, geh.”

Gratos-sama sleeps? Difficult to believe. But there has to be something new for him. 

Magoroku turned back to the girl, who was gazing forward. Her eyes glued to something but he couldn’t tell what. “Does he have a new mission for us?”

Sophia shook her head, no. “Shido. Do you know where he is?”

He blinked, “What?” He was confused. 

She narrowed her eyes. Not the answer she wanted. “You have information about the whereabouts of Gratos-sama, don’t you?” She sought, “Tell me where he is.”

“No. Why are you asking me that!?” Beats him. How would he even know that!? Why was this girl asking him that?

Sophia focused her gaze, frowning. It seemed like Gratos-sama doesn’t tell him everything as he told her.

“Did you bring me here just to ask?”

“Maybe.”

Magoroku raised his brows, confused, “Then, why did you bring me here?” Even if she said a vague maybe, he was going to ask it anyway. He didn’t mean to make it so bitter or cold.

“You’ll see.” She took a quick glance at him from the side as their eyes locked for a mere moment. 

“Do you want me to stand and wait here, Sophia?”

“Da.”

“I see.” Magoroku lips curved a smiled, “Oh! Does this mean we can catch up?” 

“Don’t get it wrong.” Sophia noted, “We’re just waiting for Gratos-sama to return. Nothing more.”

Magoroku dismissively waved, “That’ll be boring!” He posed shifted, as he placed a hand in the air and the other on his waist, “Communication is important for teamwork after all!” 

“There’s nothing important we need to discuss.”

“No, there’s something important we could discuss.” Magoroku was voicing his thoughts, “Oh! Like our feelings! I like you a lot! In fact, I-I love you!”

“Magoroku! You told her, geh!”

Once was a bright smile was shortly drowned by the pit of worry coming from his core as her eyes trailed with the realization of his thoughts. Don’t tell him… he actually… Eyes went wide on impact, everything felt surreal.

“Oh no!” He placed a hand on his mouth as he stepped back. Looking off to the side, he wasn’t supposed to tell. He completely forgot about that! This wasn’t good.

Sophia snapped her head at him, surprised. Icy eyes studying him sternly.

“There goes your plan of waiting, geh.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes at Gallows, “You were no help at all!” He turned to face the monster, pointing his finger, “You should have said so sooner…!”

“This isn’t the first time you were talking too much, geh.” He noted, “Why, just the other day… you told Davide everything, geh.” 

“Tell me. Is that true?” Sophia asked, her expression didn’t fluctuate.

“Wh-What is true?”

“She’s talking about the confess, Magoroku, geh.”

“Confess? What confession? I didn’t confess anything.” Magoroku brought his hands up and shrugged dramatically, “Y-You must have misheard.” Magoroku tries to regain his composure, which for the most worked if he wasn’t just a mess right now. 

“Gesha-Gesha! You really didn’t know that she knew before you told her, geh?”

“She heard absolutely everything.” 

“No fair! This is not how I wanted things to turn out!” He moped, “It was supposed to be a special moment like in the movies and manga I read!” He waved his hands as he gritted and closed his eyes, tears.

Gallows sweatdropped, “You drew a plan from romance novels… that will not end well, geh.”

“I had it all planned and everything!”

“Since when do your plans ever work out, geh?”

Magoroku backed himself on one of the large pillars. He felt his back hit against it, he couldn’t move anymore. “S-Sophia!?” He flinched as she smacked one of her hands on the pillar. He felt his body unavoidably quivered. 

“It’s best not to keep secrets.”

“Th-That’s funny. We’re hiding plenty of them from the Buddy Police.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Y-You probably lied too…”

* * *

## Pang

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> 'The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.'

### Work Text:

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“Maybe I’m working too hard.” A reasonable response for this. It wasn’t unusual to be hardworking that included being sore. He was sure he was working too hard. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

He wasn't heartless and despite his egotistical nature, he did show to care for Ikazuchi and Sophia, and shockingly Gallows, too.

His thoughts plague of the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything. He wanted her to come back but she couldn’t. He constantly chased after her, calling for her, and looking up to her for answers.

Thanks to Sophia, she was being hunted by the Buddy Police and was no longer his Vice-President. She saw the side of him that he’ll never show anyone, never and if he did to anyone else, he’ll be so bent on it. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

_Why can’t I stop thinking about her!?_

“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form as he came out of his card. He floated near the desk he was one. “You’ve finally noticed, geh?”

Magoroku raised a brow at his Buddy monster, “Notice what?”

“Your feelings for Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Magoroku furrowed his brow, as he pointed his index finger at his Buddy. He felt his heart leap into his chest. A strange feeling. What feelings? This is crazy! 

“You make things so obvious, geh, Magoroku.”

“What?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.”

Gallows let out a breath as his horns went down, He’ll discover it soon, geh. Before he regained it. What was Gallows getting at? Use his head? Magoroku did just that. Something related to Sophia. Feelings for her? He doesn’t mean...

His eyes dilated in shock. “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

Gallows went back into his card as his familiar laugher faded and the room fell to silence. 

“I’m in love with… Sophia!?”

_Why me?_

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still! It has been days since Gallows hinted at it and he didn’t feel the same once he discovered it. How did Gallows know it before he did!? And did that mean, Sophia knows it, too!?

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

_The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Shido Magoroku. I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku! She should be grateful that I’ll consider her the perfect partner in the first place!_

Long ago, he discovered that it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose. It was difficult to spot what was right underneath his nose. 

How can she ever think that? How dare she come into his life once more and change him!? 

How dare she take his heart without consulting him first! Stop that! Stop thinking about her!

He groaned. 

The feelings only grew. 

He frowned. He groaned, shoving his gloved hands into his face, "What should I do?" He whined. If he told her, that could ruin everything they already built! Sophia might not think of him the same and it pains him greatly. The last thing he wanted was to make everything awkward between them. If he told her soon, there would be trouble. “I never expected to actually be in love with her…! But if I tell her now, there will be trouble!”

He acted like he didn't care for Gallows, but the truth was, he did but only would let it show when Gallows was shaking, admitting that he felt weird, 'G-Gallows!' He could only watch in shock before his Buddy involved. He was sure Gallows had some love for him too. But they wouldn't show it.

_“How are we going to do this?”_

_“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”_

_“All right…” He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling in his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?_

_“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”_

_“Don’t talk to me!”_

_She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinched and panic, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”_

_Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs were unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end._

_Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”_

_He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia!_

_Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the Russian girl. Shido slumped to the floor as he whimpered. With one of his hands on the floor while the other, he held up._

_Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out of this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead, they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse._

_The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together._

_Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and her body aching._

_Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes._

_“I’m going to rest a little.”_

It played in his head, over and over again. No matter how many times he tried to ignore it, they were so close to death and he couldn’t do anything. There’s nothing he could’ve done there, nothing at all. That moment made him realize how they nearly died. 

After spending weeks refusing to accept his feelings, he finally accepted his feelings. 

Magoroku lowered himself on the desk as his frown deepened. He felt stuck here, so unsure.

"Gesha-Gesha!" His Buddy's laughter merely filled the room, as a gust of wind formed before he showed up alongside him, floating, "Magoroku. Are you still thinking about her, geh?" 

"Wait, how do you know that?" 

"You make things so easy to tell, Magoroku, geh." 

Magoroku was annoyed. How can he tell!? Or did he truly want to know? Probably not. 

Magoroku lips dipped to a frown. Did he make it easy to tell? "Do you think she noticed, Gallows?" 

“Of course, geh.” Magoroku felt his heart drop in his chest. “Just tell her, geh.” Gallows spoke that got him off guard, “It will sting only for a little but you’ll get over it, geh.”

“What am I going to tell her?” Magoroku placed his hands on the side of his head, not understanding. What was he supposed to tell her? He felt his chest ache, a painful feeling. “I don’t know a single thing about love!”

“Gesha-Gesha! Tell Big Sis Sophia you love her, geh.” 

“Do you think it’s easy to confess that to someone?” 

Gallows shrugged, “She probably won’t feel the same, geh. She doesn’t need you slowing her down… But it’s better than suppressing it, isn’t it? We don’t have much time left, geh.”

“I know that!” Magoroku fumbled, “But I have to wait for the perfect moment!” He had to make sure the time was perfect or it wasn’t worth it. He wanted it to be perfect! “She’ll have to feel the same way at some point…”

His Buddy sweatdropped at him, “Magoroku. Are you serious about this, geh?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku snapped back, annoyingly. 

“I still don’t get it, geh.” Gallows rubbed his claw on his skull, “Why do you want to wait for a perfect moment to tell her, geh?”

“You sure are stupid, Gallows.” Magoroku pointed at the monster, “If I wait to tell her, it’ll give me enough time to make sure she feels the same way for me, too!” He smiled confidently, “In other words, once I know and finally tell her, she won’t reject me!”

“You sure are good at interpreting things in your own favor, geh.” Gallows noted, “But are you sure about this, geh?”

He nodded, “Very.”

There’s no reason to wait but just as they say, just in case. No matter what. Be cautious of everything and anyone who would ruin him. And with that, his victory would be known. Caution was necessary, playing it safe, and being smart was also important. As the saying goes, you can never be too cautious. And that meant, being careful about those around them and their power; even if he believed he was better than any of them. The only way to rule in this world. The school saw him as a king, and he had high control and power. He was horrified at the idea of losing it.

\---------

The whole room was silent. The silence that she felt so used too. It was nothing compared to everything else. This was pointless to think about. Meaningless. There’s no need to think about that. This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things, and that meant thinking of them.

Her life was nearly taken from her in the blink of an eye, but that was for her loyalty. Once she failed, nothing but shame overtook her. Her stern and stoic expression were finally turned to distress and shame. _I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez. I was not powerful enough._

Sophia wordlessly gazed at the cotton-like material in the hideout, lost in her train of thought. Shido also apologizes alongside her, which wasn’t needed but did so anyway. He probably felt the same distress she was. Shido disturbed her thoughts. 

Her chest pound. She thought it was all pointless. Meaningless. Nothing was going to benefit from this. She saved him from dying and being burnt alive for a few reasons. One of them was that he was still needed, he was annoying and was a lot of trouble to deal with but not unless. For one, she enjoyed the hidden food from below his room.

It's pointless to care, she believed. Why did she care? She shouldn't yet she felt a pang in her chest. 

She'll just throw him away, make him disappear when she has no more use for him. Or when Kyoya-sama didn't find a need for his cause. She’ll leave him for dead, it was simple.

She narrowed her eyes. There’s not much time left.

Today was a day she teleported unexpectedly to the office. It was usually that she brought her to him now but she decided to come here. 

“Shido.” He turned to face her stoic stare, “Come with me.”

“Huh?” 

She teleported them before he got another word in. He blinked as he gazed around.

“Hey, where’s Gratos-sama?” Magoroku placed a hand on his waist as he looked around. The monster was not here.

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows came out of his card, “Looks like the big guy is finally sleeping, geh.”

Gratos-sama sleeps? Difficult to believe. But there has to be something new for him. 

Magoroku turned back to the girl, who was gazing forward. Her eyes glued to something but he couldn’t tell what. “Does he have a new mission for us?”

Sophia shook her head, no. “Shido. Do you know where he is?”

He blinked, “What?” He was confused. 

She narrowed her eyes. Not the answer she wanted. “You have information about the whereabouts of Gratos-sama, don’t you?” She sought, “Tell me where he is.”

“No. Why are you asking me that!?” Beats him. How would he even know that!? Why was this girl asking him that?

Sophia focused her gaze, frowning. It seemed like Gratos-sama didn't tell him everything as he told her.

“Did you bring me here just to ask?”

“Maybe.”

Magoroku raised his brows, confused, “Then, why did you bring me here?” Even if she said a vague maybe, he was going to ask it anyway. He didn’t mean to make it so bitter or cold.

“You’ll see.” She took a quick glance at him from the side as their eyes locked for a mere moment. 

“Do you want me to stand and wait here, Sophia?”

“Da.”

“I see.” Magoroku lips curved to a smiled, “Oh! Does this mean we can catch up?” 

“Don’t get it wrong.” Sophia noted, “We’re just waiting for Gratos-sama to return. Nothing more.”

Magoroku dismissively waved, “That’ll be boring!” He posed shifted, as he placed a hand in the air and the other on his waist, “Communication is important for teamwork after all!” 

“There’s nothing important we need to discuss.”

“No, there’s something important we could discuss.” Magoroku was voicing his thoughts, “Oh! Like our feelings! I like you a lot! In fact, I-I love you!”

“Magoroku! You told her, geh!”

Once was a bright smile was shortly drowned by the pit of worry coming from his core as her eyes trailed with the realization of his thoughts. Don’t tell him… he actually… Eyes went wide on impact, everything felt surreal.

“Oh no!” He placed a hand on his mouth as he stepped back. Looking off to the side, he wasn’t supposed to tell. He completely forgot about that! This wasn’t good.

Sophia snapped her head at him, surprised. Icy eyes studying him sternly.

“There goes your plan of waiting, geh.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes at Gallows, “You were no help at all!” He turned to face the monster, pointing his finger, “You should have said so sooner…!”

“This isn’t the first time you were talking too much, geh.” He noted, “Why, just the other day… you told Davide everything, geh.” 

“Tell me. Is that true?” Sophia asked, her expression didn’t fluctuate.

“Wh-What is true?”

“She’s talking about the confess, Magoroku, geh.”

“Confess? What confession? I didn’t confess anything.” Magoroku brought his hands up and shrugged dramatically, “Y-You must have misheard.” Magoroku tries to regain his composure, which for the most part worked if he wasn’t just a mess right now. 

“Gesha-Gesha! You really didn’t know that she knew before you told her, geh?”

“She heard absolutely everything.” 

“No fair! This is not how I wanted things to turn out!” He moped, “It was supposed to be a special moment like in the movies and manga I read!” He waved his hands as he gritted and closed his eyes, tears.

Gallows sweatdropped, “You drew a plan from romance novels… that will not end well, geh.”

“I had it all planned and everything!”

“Since when do your plans ever work out, geh?”

Magoroku backed himself on one of the large pillars. He felt his back hit against it, he couldn’t move anymore. “S-Sophia!?” He flinched as she smacked one of her hands on the pillar. He felt his body unavoidably quivered. 

“It’s best not to keep secrets.”

“Th-That’s funny. We’re hiding plenty of them from the Buddy Police.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Y-You probably lied too…”

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

## The house that creeps

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> "There’s… this old legend about a house. About a boy who died inside. Some might say that his body is still haunting the place.”

### Notes:

> This was an AU I started but never finished. The concept is really interesting despite not really finishing this fic.

### Work Text:

“There’s… this old legend about a house.” Kyoya-sama crossed his legs on his seat, “About a boy who died inside. Some might say that his body is still haunting the place.”

“Kyoya? Are you serious?” Rouga was skeptical about this. He didn’t believe it. Why would the grey-haired believe it?

Sophia shot a cold dagger at him for daring to question their master. However, she was in the same wave of suspicion as he was.

“Yes.” Kyoya-sama flashed a smile to his dear friend before glancing back at Sophia, “That’s why I would like for you, Sophia, to investigate it.”

She nodded, “Da.”

* * *

“You don’t seriously believe that Kyoya is right about this, do you?”

Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He doubted that Sophia believed in the idea of ghosts, either. 

“No, not really.” She packed the necessary gear for hunting. She would never question his orders. “But I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either.

“There’s not a single ghost. They just don’t exist, I hope you know that.” Rouga wanted her to see Kyoya’s flaws. “You won’t find what you’re looking for.”

“How can you be so sure? Nothing's ever guaranteed.”

Rouga frowned, “How many missions did we go on with the intent of looking for ghosts to help him?”

“A few.”

Yamazaki Davide. Gremlin (Oomori Retsu). Kuchinawa Terumi. They all failed to bring Kyoya-sama what they wanted but despite that, Kyoya wasn’t giving up. She denied it. Ghost really didn’t exist, after all. It was all she concluded. 

She dutifully nodded with a Da from Kyoya-sama orders. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. _Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature._

“You may not like it, Rouga.” Sophia grabbed her back and went towards the door, “But it’s best just to accept it.”

* * *

_What happened? Where am I?_

He panicked at first, freaking out about this state. Dramatically shouting and whining, throwing his arms around. 

He arose in a dark place much like this. His long-forgotten home.

Why was he like this? And why was he here, in this old disgusting place? Who was he? Why was he here? He would ask questions that hung tightly in the air. And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! The answers never came to him. No one else could answer these as nobody could hear in the first place. 

All he could remember was his name… **_Shido Magoroku._ **

Death.

He’s dead.

He knew that!

He refused to accept it. This was an outcome he couldn’t accept!

How could he be dead?! What happened? Why him?! Who was he?! 

His ghost-like figure continuously floating in this building, being attached here as his thoughts were still muddled with confusion. He guessed that he was supposed to come to terms with everything. He didn’t want to. Instead, he complained and whined. 

People would come and go, always leaving him but they could never see him from the air.

He heard people talk about the legend in this home. They would travel around his rooms, looking for answers. 

Him, a legend? He liked the sound of that. It made him feel as if he was on top. Which he believed he was. He grinned proudly. Yes, he was. The greatest legend in history, Shido Magoroku!”

He noticed a few boys enter the location. A few teens boys with backpacks and cameras. Camping gear almost. Magoroku was curious to see them. New people? He raised a brow, as he wondered what they were doing here.

“Yo, look at this vest.” The boy looked at it. 

Magoroku felt his ghost-like body tensed up. 

“H-Hey! Wait a second!” He shouted as he reached out his hand as if trying to stop them. 

“If you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!”

They couldn’t hear him, as the boy dropped the vest to the floor. He didn’t want them to possibly ruin anything from within the home. Something about this vest triggered something within him to panic. As if he was remembering the value of it means to him. A lost memory? He wasn’t so sure but his mind wasn’t focused on those answers.

“Ahh?!” 

The boys in the room laughed maliciously as he mocked the ghost. 

“Yo, come out little ghost. Show me the legend.”

“Don’t mock it, it just might show.”

“Nah, this ghost is probably more afraid of us than us being afraid of it.”

He got offended. How dare these people mess with him?! How rude! Hasn’t anyone taught them not to talk ill of the dead?! He’ll show these ignorant fools.

“Oh! I got it!” He could move things, too. Couldn’t he? Then he’ll just have to teach these fools to mess with him. He maliciously grinned, “I’ll get them good!” If they want to be afraid, then he’ll give the show. His navy eyes cast on the three figures, “You guys better be prepared to face me.” They couldn’t hear him anyway. He was confident in his plans, that he knew was going to work as he should.

He watched with slight amusement as the boys' faces paled. 

"Ahhh hahaha! In your face!!" 

_‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’_

Just in case… as they say. 

It was fair. A completely fair match with ignorant fools like them. 

“How are you feeling now?” His tone was a mocking one, “I'm feeling right up my alley.”

There was no trace of laughter in their voices, only horror. 

“Let’s get out of here!”

“Yeah, man!”

They ran out of the area like scare little kittens in their gloves. Magoroku had found a slight joy from this. It amused him. The joy of watching fools below him fall to their knees and bowing. He couldn’t help it, that's better than everyone else!

“That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second.” 

He had to do this more often.

* * *

This house was a dreary place. 

She entered from one of the back panels, flashlight in hand. The whole place was quite dark, as it didn’t have any natural light. The area was devoid of anything from what her sights can see. She kept a lookout just in case something would unknowingly pop out at her. Who knows what might happen in an old place like this?

Kyoya-sama always told her to be ready for anything. And he listened to those words. She was always ready for battle. A ruthless woman who will go to any weights or lengths to carry out his wishes. Even if that meant giving her life for his notion. Her power was unmatched.

She could tell this place wasn’t being used by the dusk that sat on the items. This place was very dusky. As expected, no one bothered to clean this place. That’s because no one lived here, either. The thick air felt crisp. It was cold. But she loved the cold. She’s used to be cold. It didn’t bother her. 

The only sound was her thoughts and the floorboard creaking.

* * *

**_Creak._ **

Huh? He blinked and flinched from surprise. The creaking of the floorboards from within another room filled his head. What was that? Was someone else here with him?! Or it just so happens that an animal got inside? Was someone here to prank him again? That happened a lot around here. He peered up from his room almost instantly. 

He swung the corner, peering from the edges. That's when he saw someone. 

Her appearance was icy cold and stoic. Her white hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. She was dawning a fancy dress, with a dark blue long stole strapped. 

She was looking around the room as if she was on the lookout for something.

"Who is that woman?" 

Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. His reaction felt conflicted as to if he met her before. Somewhere. Somehow. As if she’s important but why was that? Who was she? His mind kept questioning this as he kept watching. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely.

Whoever she was, he felt interested in her. Her expression is stoic as he concentrated in front of her as if it was sticking like her eyes were some sort of glue. Shortly, she stopped.

“So the legend really was a fake.”

“Hey! My legend isn’t fake!” 

She paused. Her steps came to a halt. He froze in place.

Tensing from this. Starting confusingly, “Why did she stop?"

A loud voice filled her ears. She sensed it, a presence. She wasn’t alone. Her eyes narrowed from annoyance. She turned her head in the direction.

Wait, what?! He flinched. She was turning her body his way! Why? Could she see him!? Hear him!? 

His eyes stretched in shock as he clumsy dipped, shifting closer towards the wall out of her slight. His body awkwardly arched as he floated behind the wall, panicking.

Silence swelled the area.

He peaked out of the shadows, glancing around. Huh? “Where did she go?” That’s strange.

He wanted to look for whoever this was. He got an idea! Oh! Maybe he could prank her, too? He wanted to see her get scared, too. 

He grinned as he went looking around the area for this woman. He had a plan to get at her. 

* * *

There’s nothing there.

Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes, her eyes glued to that one-stop. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. She could easily tell when someone was, a hidden sense of hers. But nothing happened. Her cold icy eyes caught a glimpse of wind but witnessed nothing beyond that. She closed her eyes and turned her head to face the front. 

This was a waste of time. She believed it was nothing important. Her heels picked up and she walked off.

She couldn’t shake off the feeling that she wasn’t alone here. This was pointless. Meaningless. She didn’t like doing meaningless things. She moved to the second floor of this old place. She searched the area thoroughly.

He giggled, “That should do it!”

She found herself pausing. That voice. It was back. Swiftly, she shifted. “Who are you?” Her voice was sternly cold. Her thick and icy sky-blue eyes warily glaring daggers at him.

“Huh?” He instantly drew back with a loud yelp in his tracks. Yikes! His eyes met hers. She was staring directly at him. “W-Wait, you can see me!?”

He was shaken. No way! No one could see him! That’s impossible! He knew that! He knew better to believe that. There’s no way… He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment. Looks like his plans to scare her backfired. This had to be a big twisted joke.

“You’re the one of that legend, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” He proudly smiled, “I’m the greatest legend in history, Shido Magoroku!”

So, this legend about the boy who died here… really was true after all. _‘I should have realized this sooner.’_

“Come with me. It’s important.”

“Huh?” He blinked. That was unexpected.

“He wants you. Kyoya-sama orders.”

“I don’t think I can leave this place.”

“Did you try leaving before?”

“Yes!” He dramatically pouted, “But it won’t work!” 

She stared for a moment. She was not here to listen to his story. In that case, she will just have to bring Kyoya-sama here to run some tests. But she was still able to confirm the legend with her own eyes. She had to report immediately about her findings. She swiftly turned away from him, walking towards the door.

“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. In a rush, he chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here. He wasn’t done talking to her yet!

“I never got your name!”

“There’s no need for you to know that.” 

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re sama or whatever wants me, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He clapped his ghostly hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”

“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!”

* * *

“I never expected that someone could see me.”Magoroku stared out the window. Ever since that encounter, he wondered.

“I wonder who else could see me, too.”

* * *

“Ah, Sophia.” Kyoya was playing on his piano. “You’re back so soon.”

“Too soon,” Rouga added from within his corner.

“Da.” She nodded.

“So did you find anything useful?”

“You were right. The legend is true.”

Kyoya found himself pausing in his chair, “Is it, now?”

“That’s correct, sir. As it turned out, I discovered the legend that the legend with the boy was true.”

“Oh?” Kyoya-sama sounded interested.

“I was still able to confirm the ghost with my own eyes”

“What are you saying?” Rouga raised a brow at her.

“I saw the ghost with my own eyes.”

Kyoya stopped playing with the piano, as the room fell silent for a mere moment. Her words hang in the air tentatively. 

“A human being able to see a ghost in person?” Kyoya questioned, his words laden with surprise, “That’s most astounding!”

“I’m as surprised as you are.”

* * *

He floated once he heard the noise coming from the floor below. He noticed four figures from the entrance. Sophia? She’s back. Huh? Who are those males with her? He judged them. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time. 

“Sophia!” He was surprised. Usually, when people came, they would never come back. Then again, he’d scared them so much that they wouldn’t dare enter again. Sophia glanced stoically at the stairs from where he was. Her icy eyes met him. Her expression didn’t change at all and she said nothing back, only gazed.

“Oh my.” The teal-haired dramatically glanced in disgust, “It’s so dusky here. I hope it doesn’t ruin my make-up.”

“Let’s start.”

“Da,” She nodded. It was a swift movement before she focused back on the white-haired next to her.

“Huh?” Magoroku raised a brow, “I wonder what they’re doing.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” The grey one spoke, crossing his arms almost glumpy. “Kyoya. Do you seriously believe this?”

Sophia glared daggers at the grey-haired. She doesn’t like him? 

“Now, now, Rouga.” The one with white and crimson high-lights smiled, “Sophia wouldn’t joke about these things.”

So the white-haired man was named, Kyoya? Was this the same ‘Kyoya-sama’ that she was talking about? And that glumpy grey-haired was named Rouga. 

“I still don’t believe in ghosts, or whatever.”

“What’s wrong, Rouga?” The taller teal-haired teased, “Afraid of a little ghost?”

Magoroku thought of an idea, and that was to fly past this grey-haired.

Rouga tensed up as he felt the wind go against his skin, “What was that?” He turned.

Kyoya turned to look at him, “Rouga?”

Magoroku maliciously laughed, “That’ll show him.”

“Are your preparations complete?” 

“Oh, that? I finished ages ago. When Kyoya-kun first called.” He shifted, almost frowning as he looked into his mirror, “You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin.”

“Da.”

What? Magoroku halted his laughter at those words, seeing that teal-haired was holding a tool from the bag.

“What’s that?”

Only Sophia in the room could hear him from all of the noise. Not even the other three. Yet, she didn’t speak to him, either. Nor tried to make small talk. Instead, she focused stoically on this teal-haired and Kyoya.

“Everything is ready for you to use, Kyoya-sama,” Sophia spoke.

“Well done.” Kyoya didn’t bother to gaze at and turned towards the teal-haired, “Elf?”

“I wonder what this could be?” Elf brought the screen closer to his face, “It’s different from anything we’ve seen before!”

“Let me see.” 

Elf handed him the table and he stared at the ratings. His eyes widened as his body tensed. “How wondrous! The power readings are most astounding.”

“Now that we have this data what should we do, Kyoya-kun?”

“There’s no need to worry,” Kyoya-sama’s voice sounds so reassuring. His lips curved to a smirk, “This is exactly what I’ve been looking for.”

* * *

“Shido.”

A voice from below called his name, as he heard it as clear as day. He tensed. It was finally here again!

She came by every so often. To ask him questions or stoically run tests. He didn't mind her company much but he didn't have the answers.

"How did you get here?" 

Magoroku frowned, "Beats me." 

"You don't know?" 

"I don't." His shoulders as he hovered lower towards the floor.

"I still don't know why you can see me here in the first place…" 

He still couldn't remember much, if not, anything about his past. He wanted answers.

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it by winning,, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

_I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose._

* * *

Rouga could only stare. As he feared… It can’t be avoided. The project that Kyoya is trying to carry out. 

“Hope you’re having fun with your little ghost friend.”

She turned to the door, finding that the boy was staring at him. Aragami Rouga.

“Why do you keep going back there?” Rouga probably didn’t care. “You know he’s just a ghost, right?”

“I’m just following orders.”

### Actions


	12. Chapter 12

## Home

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

They were now living together, strange yet soothing. Sharing didn’t become a huge problem, as they knew plenty of things about allowing someone into your residences. They were past that part since they were teenagers, having to open up to one another to work, but that was only for missions and such. Not really dealt with personal matters. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes.

It wasn’t abnormal for them to reside inside the same apartment. It brought back old times, both good and bad entireties. Their trust and past moments ran deep, powerless to withdraw from their souls. 

They weren’t by any friends, in the long run. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. Working alongside one another underneath the same people.

They’re familiar with each other.

Staggeringly close to one another much for their taste. Often sharing a lot of moments and placing hands on one another — by her pulling him out of danger and dragging him — by him clinging to her in fear. Even with the female falling backward on top of the male prompting they both collapse tortuously on the hard dirt and grasslands.

He did care intensely for Sophia, but they guess their relationship just defy description.

They unquestionably trusted one another more than enough to be resting in the same bed, which at first felt but slowly they grew diverted to the pressure.

The house was usually polished or regularly murky, due to possessing occupied lives. Him, as a Buddy Police officer and her as working with the Gaen company. After all of these years, she was still working under Kyoya’s power, following his orders without fail.

Sophia, this time, uncharacteristically went straight to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed with a stern tone. It was a lengthy heyday. After entering through the threshold of the small home and discovering her beloved smiling cheerfully at her, embracing her. Neglecting the male’s calls of her name and insignificant expressions of affection. The former vice didn’t want to deal with anything today, especially not Magoroku. 

Her subconscious was scrambling as her body felt almost deadened. Her lips were drained of color and mouth dry of any water. Her throat also felt dry, transmitting an appalling after taste dwelling inside of it. Impervious white-colored hair sticking out, not caring if the strands went on her features. 

She has been up for days on end working to stop a guy who planned on exterminating her precious Kyoya-sama if she wasn’t cautious or wary with her actions. She didn’t want her master and boss to die, not before she would. The man was so important to her, she refused to sustain such a concept. The CEO granted her a proposal, a light she wasn’t capable to see before. He saved her. And now, clowns ached to take that away from her. And there was still more that had to be done. Plenty of diverse leads to discover… Insomniac evenings.

She loathed it…

Adhering to the wrinkled sheets on the bed, the female didn’t fret if the bed was unordered or incapacitated due to her tendencies. The adult adjusted herself conveniently, even if comfort wouldn’t come with her stance. Her comfort would never come if someone was proposing to harm the people she sincerely cares about.

Eyes narrowing intensely, stretched with misery and resentment, as her dips slipped further to a bitter frown. Her eyes intense but now dull, those brutally unresponsive Glacial blue as they gazed at the surface weren’t so vividly blue as they were before, no, It was more of a lifeless shade of coloring. A tone she never had before. Hopeless almost.

She would freeze the world with her cold bare hands if she could, she wanted everything to freeze in the coldness. It was preferred instead of reminding her. And she wanted them to get colder. 

And colder…

Colder…

On repeat, until it was unbearable. 

That cold grip on her life.

The room was devoid of sound, she preferred it that way. She relishes the tranquil and soundless areas, being peaceful for her but the sound of her darkest thoughts was swelling her mind with concerns, uncertainties...

What if he did die? 

She didn’t want to think but she was a Buddyfight and thus, had to think of all possibilities and events. Even if she didn’t want to, it was her job to do so and she must live with that notion.

But Magoroku was also a Buddy-Cop now, operating alongside her formal enemy… 

He could die at some point. And at any time. A monster could cut him and he would simply bleed. Unless someone took care of him. But she wasn’t there alongside him anymore so he was on his own with his co-workers she could care less about.

He was a coward but he was astoundingly confident. Brave even. But still the Shido Magoroku she acknowledged from when he was a teenager, even if he grew. He was still just a teenager at heart, she concluded.

Then if both of them die before her, what point was there in living? What would she do? She didn’t want to live in a world where purpose just didn’t exist for her.

These thoughts were entirely new to her, when did she start caring about Magoroku’s life?

But she did save him, if only once. It was the right thing to do at the time, if Magoroku got burnt then their mission would’ve been dead, he was very important. Even if it met using all up the rest of her fading power to keep them both alive.

But both of them gave her meaning in this corrupt world. Wretched environment. Without the idea of meaning, everything in her life would’ve been pointless. She was fighting for Kyoya’s wishes and remain loyal to her no matter if it was life or death.

The term meaning was important to her. Illustrates why she rebelled against unnecessary and meaningless things.

She was driven by Kyoya calls.

The soft sound of the door, squeaking took her out of her solicitudes. She didn’t realize she was staring into space at the wall and sheets in front of her. Her subconscious was still pulsating with extreme swings of thoughts.

“Sophia?” A concerned voice called out her name, as he held himself carefully at the door frame, peering in. 

She didn’t bother to respond to his words.

Gradually he entered and went to their noble bed, an adumbration now covering her frame as he stood carefully nearby. Gazing down at her. Distressed blue eyes now met with his frame, refusing to glance up. Only viewing his pants for the most part. She didn’t feel moving, she didn’t desire to. 

“S-Sophia?” 

Her body aching, comprehend recognition of how Magoroku must’ve undergone all of those years ago yet he’s part of the Buddy Police now. His pledges reappeared but still, she didn’t want to speak. Inconsiderably nervous, she could sense the concern all too audibly.

“A-Are you okay?”

“...”

He drew his hand towards her long hair, softly stroking the strands away from her features as he lowered himself to his knees so she could face him. He was indecisive with actions but he felt as if it would somehow help. Then again, he was always hesitant when it came to the conception of demonstrating affection.

She felt a single prick of something loosening up, it was ominous but reassuring. Her face felt free somehow. She’d matched her gaze with his, subsequently locking eyes. Wary uniting with concern. A supremely critical combo they often were faced with.

He frowns with concern as his eyes slightly dip. One of his hands softly on the edge of the bed, keeping himself up while the other hand was still entangled in her soft hair. It felt odd seeing her so… dismayed, also helpless in a sense. A part of her, he infrequently saw over their years together, she was stoically severe. Only annoyance, malicious, pity, even in pain before but never this! There were some cases that she would sweat.

“Sophia! Please, talk to me!” 

He conversed but wasn’t exasperated, or irritated with her, or at least resisted to explicate his dissatisfaction with her lack of effort. 

The expression scrawled on his appearance told her everything she required to distinguish. It was more dismay; melodious and worrying. But talking was an important part of any relationship. 

“I don’t want to talk, Shido.” 

She belatedly spoke, almost sternly if it wasn’t strangely raspy. Gosh, she hated the voice, the hint in her voice. Her voice never became raspy. Hoping he wouldn’t notice, he was dense.

But...

She was still human…

The fact that she had to face at some point. It wasn't weird for her to display dread but she rarely displays it in front of Magoroku.

“Your voice sounds raspy, Sophia!” 

And there went her aspirations...

He noted while being shocked, “Are you thirsty? Do you need some water?” 

He kept requesting. But she wouldn’t answer, but Sophia wouldn’t say Da to that, she wanted to just sulked in the bed while pondering about her beloved boss...

“Wait here! I’ll get you a glass of water!” 

Hastily got up and dashed out of the room. A few moments passed and he came back with a small glass cupped inside his fingers. Most likely believing it was best if she got some water anyway. He entered the room with the cup in hand, making his way back around her. He was a huge dork who cared way too much about her, clumsily making sure she was safe and healthy but she thought it was adorable, even if it was irritating to her, he was cute but it wasn’t like she would brazenly confess that. Not ever.

She surmised she didn’t have a reversal to make anymore. No objection, just to listen to his orders. She had to get up and annoyingly she did just that but Magoroku was closer than she thought, nearly knocking the water out of his hands, dripping some on the covers and mostly on her, only a little as he slightly struggled.

She glanced at him in annoyance and he nervously chuckled in embarrassment, stating his apologies and calming by admitting to her that it was just a little water before handing the cup with an apprehensive and shaky smile accompanying on his lips. 

Sophia took the cup and induced it closer towards her lips without a single word as she was sitting on the now ruffled mattress. Deliberately drinking the liquid from the clear as the former president only observed her movements. 

Scrutinizing her extremely discreetly made the male almost feel as if she was naked, unveiled at the one who she didn’t want to attend, somehow. But alternatively, exclusively concentrate on the cup, and not on those cautious glances he was giving her. Once she consumed all of the water inside, she brought the item back down. 

But what now? Her mind challenged…

“Good!” He clapped his hands together, “You drank it all! I’m so glad!” He was splendid of her doing so, audibly, his voice rang with excitement, “Are you feeling any better, Sophia?”

Was she? Naturally, she wouldn’t crave to answer that. That issue only made her feel worse than before.

She never contemplated herself that way, only about Kyoya. Her life didn’t matter and she didn’t get why Magoroku cared so badly about her. Her body stings with misery yet it was for Kyoya satisfaction. If Kyoya was happy, she was happy. But his life was being endangered and it was getting to her. Her life means nothing if Kyoya wasn’t there to guild her…

After all, she was memorialized as a vicious gal who would go anyplace and do any measures just to carry out Gaen Kyoya's wishes.

But, Magoroku must’ve felt the same way, he was aching at some point, too. He was a Buddy Police, his life was continually being threatened. He knows what vulnerability feels like first hand, doesn’t he?

She only frowns at her thoughts, drooping almost… 

She only began to sweat further. 

“Sophia?” He beckoned, “Wh-What’s wrong?”

She blinked, revealing her shock and parting her lips. His voice had driven her away from the disturbing reflections, almost corruption exerting over her intellect leaving her with the rot with those violated pieces. Was this the Dark Core taking effort on her mind? 

He let out a concerned inspiration of air, a dismal rustle, “You’re acting weird. It’s bothering me…”

“How so?” 

“Well, you seemed… disoriented. Confused, even!” He regarded, “I-It’s just… isn’t like you to lay in bed and sulk in your sweat!” He frowns, “Is something wrong? What happened?”

“There’s nothing wrong.” 

She glanced over at the clock. Still doing her best to keep her intense and austere tone while remaining stoically indifferent. But he was correct, sulking in their bed wasn’t going to work out in the end. And sulking wasn’t her normal thing to do. 

“But…” 

She brought her hand out to halt his talking, as she got up from the bed, readjusting her long stole, stern and stoic features. She comprehended what he was going to assert next, being bound to admit it. 

“I need to get dinner started.” 

Stern voice, she still had duties. Maybe doing something would help leave these thoughts. Cooking was something that did make her feel relaxed, and it was becoming late, surely food was important. Or stifled them long enough for her to unwind a bit before they plague her once more.

“Huh?”

Magoroku becomes confused with this sudden change. She started to make her way towards the door, reaching out his arm, Magoroku wanted to stop her but he didn’t bear to touch her. He went speechless until she reached the food handle...

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk about it I have no choice but to respect that,” He composed himself, still standing his ground, “But… If you do need someone to talk to, I’m always going to be here…”

“...” 

She halted at that and pondered. Slightly turning her head to face him, locking in a daze. But she snapped her way back to the front

“Don’t ever forget that. Okay?”

“Da.” Was she the only thing she said when she left the room…

Cooking didn’t come as easy as she thought it would… even with getting the supplies out and ready. Magoroku words were still haunting her mind, refusing to leave her. He did care and wanted her to be open about her feelings. But expressing feelings other than a few weren’t to taunt her as a small child. Maybe it was a good idea to talk too? But what if he didn’t understand how she felt? The thoughts, beliefs, darkness that was dwelling inside of her. And how would she start it? So much to consider yet so little time.

“Sophia~!” He almost sang as he entered the kitchen, catching her off guard. It seems like Magoroku isn’t going to let her remain alone. He analyzed the possessions she had on the counter, as his eyes strayed from item to item. “Do you need help with anything?”

She shook her head at that. No, she wanted to be left alone, not have him here bothering her… Ugh! She staggered the solicitudes away.

“Are you sure?”

“Go focus on your work.” She articulated, as she began to cut one of the tomatoes she had in her hand before he enrolled.

“But I already finished all of my paperwork to spend more time with you!” He pouted dramatically.

“All of it?” She scowled at him provoking him to flinch. 

“Yes!” He nodded back, “Sophia! I was considerate enough to complete it all, you should be proud of me!” He placed his hands on his waist and flashed a knowing smile. 

She didn’t respond to this claim. Though it positively sounds like something he would do even with his constant complaining and sore body, he did enjoy having some company around.

“Anyway, I do have something special planned for us this weekend!” 

She paused, “And what may that be?”

“Oh, that!?” He elevated his finger up, only his pointer finger, “You’ll have to wait, it’s a secret!” He was acting goofy again, huge dork, almost fanboying at his plans, “But I’m sure you’ll love it, too! I planned everything out with your interests in mind!” Smiling brightly as he gently taps on her cheeks. A small sigh of love. 

His idea sounded almost as if he didn’t think of himself but understanding him, he made sure it was also to his fondness as well so he wouldn’t complain about the whole ideal. He often complains, even if he didn’t mean to do so. It happens. Maybe his plan was relaxing? But she could only ponder about it. But she still needed to work with Kyoya, it was more important to her at the moment.

He sprang once more, “Do you ever think about having kids of your own?”

The subject took her off guard, nearly dropping her knife but kept her stern grip on it. Her eyes slightly widened.

“Oh! I’m sorry…!” Her tensely, “Was that a weird question to ask someone?”

Yes, yes it was.

And she thought she was the one who asked weird questions during the ungodly hours of the bitter night. The topic of kids rarely came up in their relationship, only just the two of them. One, they didn’t think of having any but they were adults and living in the same house. Some might say they were married. 

But why? Why ask such a question now? Did he want some? 

“Why are you asking me that?” She questioned, “Do you want kids?”

He brought his hands up in the air, “I don’t know... But it’ll probably be fun!” Apprehensively smiling as he closed his eyes, “You do enjoy kids, right? I bet you’ll be a great mother someday!” But his tone shifted, almost sad, _“Like a mother, I wish I had…”_

He didn’t have one? He never mentions her, only his father.

“Your mother?”

“Huh?” He hesitated, “Oh…! Nothing! Just forget about it!” 

She would… “Did you not have a mother?” 

He shook his head. He was growing uncomfortable as the question of his mother swing into the air. A matter that he didn’t seem all too comfortable with, “Let’s drop this, okay?”

It seems that both had topics the other didn’t feel comfortable enough to discuss with one another… And Sophia found one of them.

The two finished cooking the food she was planning to make, but Sophia thrust Magoroku out of the area for nearly dropping the bowl. Leaving her alone with her responsibilities and decisions. Only taking an hour to cook everything and making sure it was all set. 

And so, the two sat and ate together. Magoroku gawked at all of the food set on his plate as his cheek rose in shade, “It smells so good~!” She cooked various things this time, a full course meal. Three things were Sushi, Onigiri, and Ramen. Sophia enjoyed Ramen, especially soup and bread. One of her go-to meals as a teenager.

Magoroku moaned in pleasure, first taking the sushi on the plate, “Mmm, sushi!” He brought it up to his lips, “I’m going to enjoy this!” And surely he had it all with a content smile. 

Sophia was awfully quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself. Staring coldly at the tray. Dead and unmoving. She was fully capable of eating LOTS, the girl had a huge appetite. But she didn’t feel like eating, the gut filling only grew in his stomach.

He noticed, finding it seemingly out of character for her to just sit and not eat, “Sophia? Aren’t you going to eat? Your food is going to get cold if you let it sit there.”

She snapped out of her daze. Finally applying her mouth with some of the food. 

He couldn’t help but steal a few glances at her from the side as she ate her food. She had an elegant way of eating things, gently hunching over and eating sushi with her pink napkin near her. She was pretty while she sat and ate, something he enjoyed watching from the side. A good display. He thought.

A few minutes passed and the two were finished with their meals.

A pleased Magoroku smiled, flashing it with a smile, “You always make such wonderful food, Sophia!”

The night felt colder. More than usual, even with Magoroku clinging to her frame, sleep wouldn’t come. He was already fast asleep, watching as his chest slowly raised and dipped in an even manner. And she felt worried, an odd feeling but it was for master. She couldn’t sleep and only pondered about her master’s safety. The room was mostly dark if it was the male dozing off like this.

She couldn’t lay here anymore. She didn’t want to.

Slowly lifted herself from the bed and went straight towards the phone, her phone. Making her way down the hall into the 

Calling...

“Hello?” 

The phone picked up and it was his voice, almost sleepy yet awake. He should’ve been sleeping. And this was an awful idea...

“Kyoya-sama.”

“Oh? Sophia?” 

He questioned with sheer shock, even with the phone she could sense his shock. Hearing his voice through the phone felt oddly reassuring yet scary.

“What are you doing up this late?”

“My deepest apologies, sir. I’m finding it quite difficult to sleep so I called you.”

“That’s quite common. The lack of sleep is not important for your health, though.” He explained carefully with his rhythmic tone, though, he was the one to talk if he was still up at this hour as well, “Where’s Magoroku? Is he asleep as well?”

“Da.”

He hummed in his phone as if he was thinking for a second, “Is something bothering you, Sophia?”

She was shocked, not sure. Was she bothered by something? Yes, she was worrying too much about him and their mission. She wasn’t sure how to express emotions properly, she wasn’t good at expressing them well, was she? Knowingly, she was no good at saying her feelings dwelling inside of her and it was probably for the best. She didn’t want to bother him, not anymore.

“I’m fine, Kyoya-sama.” She only felt worse for bothering him at this time of night, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you up this late, Kyoya-sama.”

“That’s fine. Please, get some rest, though. It’s important that you do. I’ll let you go rest now.”

He left the call, leaving alone in the dark…

Alone with the thoughts.

The feelings.

The pain. Her mind spinning.

Hopeless. Alone. And in the dark and cold outside. And it was only growing darker and colder…

What was happening to her? Why now? Why did she feel this way? 

Rest, was that a order? Surely it was. She thought it was good to follow his words instead of stargazing. Walking back to her room. He groans, half-sleep, “Sophia…?” As she went back on the bed.

“Go back to sleep.” She whispered. He listens to her as he clings to her frame, going back to the original cuddle they both were in. 

The morning rose, and she got up. Oddly, the male was already out of the bed only leaving her. She was normally the one who was up before him but they both were morning people. Groaning, she got up for the day and fixed the bed. Making her way towards the door of the kitchen to smell something. 

Magoroku cooking? She cringed at the idea.

But enter the room to find the male cooking and softly humming in delight. He noticed the steps and turned to glance at the female, “Oh, Sophia!” He smiles, “Good morning~!” 

She stared shockingly at the area, “You

  
  


“Do you not like that I’m working for him?” He questions her, almost concern, “I mean, you both are past enemies…”

“I don’t care if you’re working for him or not.”

“I just don’t want us to be enemies, too.” He looks down at the floor, “I don’t want to be your enemy.”

...

“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her. 

“Sophia?”

“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”

He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...

“Tell me where he is.”

“I…”

“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything, “I know you can.”

“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulps as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet… she knows… she knows everything. Eyes widened, they did share those nights, living together in their home...

“A-Are you blackmailing me!?”

“Maybe.”

“B-But we’re dating!” 

“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”

“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her, “But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia!”

She parted her lips, notably surprised by this remark but didn’t respond. But she wasn’t surprised by the fact that he knew but more of the fact he brought it up this way. But really, it was true. Not cheating wise, because they will never do such but… mysterious wise.

“So that’s how it is.”

She only steps forward and he steps back, nearly tripping until he felt himself being backed by the wall, nervously placing his hands on the wall. Almost clinging his back against it for dear life. She took her time getting closer but her steps were still stern. His body shivers in dread but not because of the girl. He felt her body heat pressing against his skin as her dead cold eyes glared at him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

She merely smirks at him, “You, silly.” A smirk that was playfully malicious yet so bitter. As she taps her hand on her nose. He flinches, unsure of what to make of her actions. Gosh, she was enjoying this now, wasn’t she? If only, her eyes didn’t speak of annoyance, he’ll believe she was.

He felt his cheeks burn by those words, “M-Me!?”

She nodded but said nothing to confirm it, “You want me too, do you not?”

“O-Of course!” He agreed, “I want you…” He always wanted her… That smirk made him shiver more, the fact that she was using it against him.

“Then you’ll do anything I say if it means I won’t leave you.” This was probably a fact.

“Don’t use my own worries against me!” He shouted, “If you want something you’re going to have to do it the old fashion way!”

She took a step back from him. She knew what he meant by this, everyone should know.

“Fine.” She took out her deck from underneath her stole, “If I win you’ll have to obey me.”

“And what if you lose?”

“I’ll just have to obey you, then.” She was confident, making sure she won’t lose, “Fair deal?”

He nods, regaining his senses as he smirks, “I suppose it’s fair…”

“Well then, do you accept my challenge?” 

“Of course, I accept your challenge!”

“Let’s fight in the living room.”

...

“You lost.” Her voice stern as ever…

He grits his teeth. No way! She had more skill and wits and dang she was so smart…

“No fair!” 

“You’re to obey my every order.”

He stares up at the girl to find her cold expression. He was the man of his word and he hated it. 

“What do you want, Sophia?”

“Now, tell me. Where is Jinguji Kei?”

“I don’t know! Truly, I don’t know.”

She narrowed her eyes, this fight was all for that, “Shido…”

“But I hear rumors!” Clumsy speaking.

“He doesn’t want rumors, he wants facts.”

“P-Please just here me out for a second.”

“Fine. I’m giving you five.”

“Thank you!” He let out a sigh, hoping it’ll drain him of his dreads before recomposing himself, “Now, since you want to do badly, I’ll tell you… The boy is somewhere in hiding, in a cabin somewhere in the woods, is what I heard from Tasuku, with that dangerous criminal Gara or whatever,” He places a hand on his chin, “Come to think of it, this boy really takes the whole ‘you want something bad done to get a criminal to do it’ seriously.”

“Shido.”

“R-Right!” He shook his head of those thoughts, “I don’t know where they are myself…” He played with his thumbs on his lap.

She seemed to focus as she didn’t bother to speak up…

“Happy now?”

She silently nodded in reply.

“I really wish I could be more of a help but I can’t do much. My power only has so much. You should be grateful I even told you any of this in the first place! I could lose my job if they knew, you know!”

She stood up, leading over, towards the male on the opposite chair as him. Grabbing his tie, drawing him closer. He flinches in surprise, nearly yelping as he felt the wave of her pull. Before he would say anything she pressed her lips up against his, smacking them gently. Some sort of thank you gift? It seemed that way.

He froze, tensing up by her mere touch. Mind going hollow. Eyes increased. Affection like this was rare but rather nice. Slowly he felt himself melting with the kiss, relaxing and shifting his hands towards her face, softly pressing her gloves on her cheeks. Shortly after, she parted her lips to breathe. Before finally letting go of his tie. 

She wordlessly wanders off into the next room and all he could be sit there and press his hands on his lips in wonder…

“Sophia!?”

“I’m going to make dinner.”

He frowns. As she shouted from the other room.

He still couldn’t believe he told her. And how she blackmailed him. And she left him in that room to think. What was she even thinking? What WAS HE EVEN THINKING? TELLING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? And even going as far as WANTING TO HELP HER MORE! But still, all of that was risky, if Tasuku found out about this… it won’t end well for him nor Sophia… he didn’t want that to happen. Despite being on different sides, they were still fighting for the same ranks.

He groans in his hands, whimpering.

Really, she needed that help. All of it. He wanted to be there for her. With how late she’s been coming home, reckless nights. Sleepless ones. Ones where she kept him up all night just to tell her because she couldn’t sleep herself. 

The way she was driving herself crazy to protect her master. Half of the time she just… didn’t bother to sleep at all. As if her stress didn’t allow that to happen.

He could tell she wasn’t in a good mental state, the flicker of her eyes he knew. Her strands slightly out of place as she kept it all up. Even if she resists saying it her body tells more than words ever could.

“What am I going to do?” He spoke in defeat, “There’s no way she’ll listen to me… but I have to protect her and keep her safe…” 

He knew she could protect and keep herself safe but that didn’t bother him, it was her health. She was hurting herself for the mission just to protect her master and bring down someone who’s evil and wants to destroy the world. He cares far too deeply about the girl. 

If not she was surely going to work herself to the point of exhaustion and that was no good.

“Magoroku.” 

He flinches, hearing the steps. He heard her voice and he took his hands from off his pawn to face her. Her stoic features. 

“Come. Dinner is ready.”

“Coming!” 

Was all he responded as he clumsy lifted himself off the lounge, picking up the cards and placing them in two different decks. They didn’t even bother putting their decks away. By the time he glances back at the door, she is already gone making him breathe out. He made his way towards their shared kitchen.

She was much too busy planting the food she didn’t seem to notice them. 

“Sophia, what happened?”

He notices the bandages on her hands and fingers. He felt a pit of worrying increasingly growing inside of him...

“What?”

“The bandages!” He pointed out, “Why are your hands bandaged? Did you hurt yourself?”

“They’re just bandages, it’s nothing.” She passes it off acting as if it was normal but Magoroku thought otherwise. This wasn’t at all ‘normal’. 

“B-But…!”

“You worry too much, Magoroku.”

He let out a sigh, frowning, “You need to be more careful! You’ve been acting really reckless lately! Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

She paused for a second as if she was pondering on what he said but made her way towards her side of the table where her food was.

His eyes settled down at the plate of food, almost smiling. 

“I hope you didn’t add a lot of spies and hot sauce to this again.”

“You can be the judge of that.”

He hummed and carefully took a bite, it wasn’t as spicy as when she would make food beforehand. He smiles, as he eats more and more. She was also eating. 

Their dinner normally consists of him either praising or complaining about the food. And him discussing his daily job. 

"Do you need help?"

He wasn't all that fond of… washing dishes. 

She didn't respond to him. But kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her. As always. So cold and serious.

And he frowns, very concerned for her by this point.

"Sophia," he stood his ground, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Go back to work."

"There's plenty of things to talk about." He countered.

She didn't respond.

"Please… it's important!" His voice laced with desperation, "It's about you."

She stopped everything she was doing and turned off the sink. She veered to face him. He carefully studies her.

"I think you need a break."

"A break?" She was surprised.

He nodded, "Don't worry, it's not going to be a long break if that's what you're thinking. Just a short and simple one. I think you'll enjoy it!" 

She lowered her eyes from this, "I'm quite busy. I don't have time for such 'meaningless' things."

"It's not meaningless!" He pouted, "I'm doing it for your own good.”

She went to walk away only for him to stop her. 

"I just… don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I'm not going to."

"Then, please promise me. You won't tell me how you feel and I won't force you… but I need you to promise me you won't overwork yourself."

  
  
  
  


Abundant rain saturated his ears, overhearing the heavy downpour instead of their Television as the wind blow. Catching the loud blows. Which was playing the news reports. They don’t watch much of anything else besties Buddyfights and the news. Sometimes they would watch movies that look appealing but that was rare with their diligent occupations. But often, Sophia was the one who picks the movies and they were horror, devising the poor male to cling to her in terror and yelp. Weeping on her lap. He didn’t like horror movies yet Sophia seems to enjoy them well enough to play it.

The curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drops tainting the window. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So dark it was difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter. He couldn’t focus on his work in front of him or the television, his dull navy blue eyes stared dreadfully at the tainted windows. His lips dipping to a frown. His chest growing and heart-pounding hearing the throbbing ringing in his ears. His abdomen twisting in dread. He felt nauseous. He hopes it wasn’t going to thunder. 

Footsteps could be heard and the girl enters the room silently. Even Sophia, the person who enjoys the rain, wasn’t fond of how bad it was. Simply taking the remote from their coffee table and turning up the television volume. He blinks and flinches at the sudden uproar, being much louder than before. He ungainly shifts to face her frame being slightly hunched as she was appearing annoyed with her frown and lowered lids as she sets their cups of tea on the table. Disturbed even. Hearing the glass touching the table. As she did this he decided to speak...

“The storm looks really bad…”

“It’ll pass soon enough.”

“Are you sure, Sophia?”

“Da.” She only nodded as she made her way to sit down next to him, “Right now, you should focus on your work.” 

Right… he needed to get it done. Fortuitously, she was here. 

That remained obstinate and only more so the boisterous noise of heavy booms and claps noises filled the air. As the loud sound and bright light zapped below, his eyes caught it. The awful color. He felt unwell, so infected, he thought he was going to wilt. Dread and horror filled his eyes. 

He flinches and yelps, dramatically, as his pen and papers slip from his hands and descending, parting on the floor and furniture. In sheer terror and dread as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. Soft sniffles. Covering his hand with his hand as his body cowered over, shakingly panicking and exhaling. Even with it being years since his last master ever zapped for his failures, the scars were still there. Haunting him.

Dramatically, he begins to whimper out of sorrow and stress. His inclination racing wearily, screaming at him. His heart pulsating like it was bound to be torn out. And in a twisted way, it was torn. His world felt like it was growing darker, and darker as time went by. He often cries but this was a downpour, it was an affliction. Heavy tears blurred his vision as he brought his gloved hands up to cover his face, smearing it with his wet hot tears. His fears of failure slowly creeping up from him once more. He hated failure, no matter what it was. He learned to fear the whole idea with painful zaps.

“Magoroku.” 

She only ever called him by his last name “Shido” but as time went, and them drawing closer she ended up shifting that name. Even now, it still felt uncanny to say his first name and for him to hear her call him. She knew what this was about, him . As he was grousing. Magoroku wasn’t petrified of him per-say more he was afraid about being zapped and injured again, but he was also stoned when the nightmare ended...

“He’s not coming back.”

“I know that…!” He finally spoke, removing his hands from his face to face her, “But! Wh-What if he really does come back? It’ll cause big trouble…”

“Do you think that’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know…” He didn’t know. Truly, he didn’t want to know either. “It could?” He stammered before giving a determined glare, "There’s a chance!”

She only let out an annoyed loaded sigh. This boy was hopeless.


	13. Chapter 13

## Clinging Nights

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> It was a bitterly cold night, where he was with Sophia in the cave. The sun was down and the moon was out. His mind was racing, and his heart was, too. Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night but instead of sleeping peacefully the two were awake, vast awake for their duty.

### Work Text:

It was a bitterly cold night, where he was with Sophia in the cave. The sun was down and the moon was out. His mind was racing, and his heart was, too. Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night but instead of sleeping peacefully the two were awake, vast awake for their duty.

He clung to her once before and it happened again. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. He clung to her lower arms, near her hands and waist, rather than her upper shoulder. Closer her bothered arm. Holding her lower arm through her shirt. His body hunched over behind her as she stood tall simply staring. Holding great trust in her, despite the fact that she wasn’t going to save him from the hellish world, was she?

Mindfully and slowly he lets go, holding his hands up. He stares up at her since he was hunched.

She narrows her head and begins to sternly speak up, “They may be heading this way.” Her tone both serious and cold, headstrong, she was so brave.

He stared up at her in confused and worried, arms still up in an awkward position. He had no idea or any clues about who or what she was talking about but her expression seems serious and tense, “Wh-What is?”

The roar of the loud monster caused him to panic. He felt his chest jump. He yelps as he quickly covers his ears as the shouting of a loud monster came dwelling inside of his ears. As his cheeks grew in color, a faint red. Almost like roses. He was afraid. Afraid of how the monster could willingly eat him at any moment. The former vice president only lowered her head, expression was still warily glaring ahead at the sound. She didn’t even flinch at the sound, she acted like a statute as well, only kept staring.

They teleported out of the cave once their master left, near one of the rocks below. Not before she took Magoroku’s Black Skull after she gave the item to her. Coward as his knees bucked, he grabbed hold of her shoulders once more while they were on their way over. She didn’t seem to mind nor care as she felt his touch on her arm.

And he ended up doing it again, clinging to her arm with ease, hunching himself as he peered over her, gazing at her face. She teleported them to a different location. 

Outside their master and Mikado Gao were up in the air. He looks to her for answers, while giving a look of pity and frowning. The sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. It was late at night, the death of the night brought. The area was vastly dark and eerie, being so cold and intense. And he much rather is sleeping but he was needed by Sophia’s side.

“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His voice was laced with worry, the thick nervousness of worry, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.” He always seemed to warn her about the large troubles that can possibly happen on their hand. He didn’t even want to think about any of them

Before he knew it, she narrowed his eyes and lifted her arms, causing her to smack him on the face and knocking him down on the floor.

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Sternly shouting in the night with a bitter expression as she brought the item up and threw it in the air, forming one. As they all were engulfed by the dark purple flames. Sophia and Magoroku were both now inside of the Buddy Pit. 

“Huh?” He groans in pain, as he dropped into the rather familiar buddy pit, “We’re inside the Skull pit!”

“He’s engaging in a fight with Mikado Gao again.” She spoke stoically.

“I hope he doesn’t lose control again… he got reckless the last time with eating.”

“He’ll be fine,” Sophia added.

They all watched the matched play out in the Buddy Skull Pit. But nothing ever went into his flavor. He loses and they get teleported back inside of the largely hidden cave. The depths of the dark cave.

“He lost…”

His eyes glistened at the small monster, simply floating around near them and in his own little route. His eyes widened as he grabbed the small monster. Trying to keep his hands safely wrapped from the monster, despite moving so much. 

He was shaking but so was everything else. The place was surely coming apart, breaking at the seams. As rocks broke apart.

“S-Sophia! What on earth…?” 

The female took her card out, creating a portal before, grabbing him by his collar. He felt the wave of the pull as he was dragged inside with a surprised yelp. She saved him from being crushed by the heavy rocks below. She made it back into the student council office. Where they both were now standing in the Student Council office. 

“What should we do now?”

By this time, the small monster wiggled its way out of his ways and was now flowing across the room. Magoroku tries to get it again only to fail. Sophia didn’t respond, instead was focusing on what might happen now. The towel was getting redder with thick blood and time was running out. 

“I know.” The two teenagers paused at the sudden dark voice. A monster shortly appeared. One they saw before. The two were stunned, turning their heads to the voice.

“It’s you again…”

The monster took the smaller in his arms, “Come with me, I have the next plan of our action in the play.” Before teleporting them to a new location...

He was drawn to her, by the sound of her voice and bitter stern characteristics. Clinging to her as if he was some sort of glue, but the reality is she was the glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue. To cling to him when she’s nervous, but Sophia was never the one to cling. She was brave and persuasive. Looking at their master straight into the eyes while he cowards, he leads to her and she allows him to do freely. Exposing that trust in her, by displaying his cowardness. 

His heart kept gilding towards her, and he wasn’t so convinced on why that was. It wasn’t as if she felt the same way. She shouldn’t. They were partners in crime, working together underneath the same person, and that’s all they were going to be to one another.

Don’t you ever chase after someone? Wanting them to stay with you even at your worst times.

Magoroku was so incompetent he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t make her stay with him, sadly enough. He invariably ends up stumblingly pursuing her. Reaching his hand, telling her to simply wait for him or shouting don’t leave me. And really that was for a good reason. 

He didn’t want to be alone, not again. Not never. Not when he finally had someone he could cling to for reassurance. He needed her. She didn’t seem to even mind nor care. Still not pushing him away. Or mock. Heck, she never brought this up either before. He also calls her name and often asks her a lot of questions. Expecting her to have the answers somehow. Her body imperceptibly on the side, still holding her card up as if she was ready to attack at any moment.

* * *

## In truth

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

**_…_ **

Sophia was still frozen, as a statue made a stone long left forgotten. She could hear every single thing but not move or talk. Or look. The only hearing was in tack. She heard those words, still ringing.

Her body glowed as the stone melted from her body. Her smile shifts in the glow to her original state. She slowly blinks.

“How are you feeling?” The Omni Lord asked.

“Let’s begin.” As she turns stoically away, her heels click the floor. She much rather ignored the question and started with her orders. As she wanders off in her pathway.

**_…_ **

Shido was hunching over. His features were filled with dread, horror, sickness. He looks away from the statue of Genma. Placing his hands on his head, holding it close. Pupils were tiny in reply.

“What should I do?” Surely he was losing his ideas, he wasn’t so certain on what he should do next. “Because Sophia was turned to stone, I can’t contact Kyoya-sama.” His voice was filled with the panic that was swelling inside of his chest. “My Inverse Omni Lord was turned to stone too, so I can’t exactly go back to Yamigedo-sama, either!” He complains and whines shortly turning to shout.

_“This way.”_

A voice echoes down the halls, close to where he was. He removes his hands from off his helmet and turns around in the direction of the voice. He had no idea what to do but he instinctively hid behind the room closest to him and peered from behind with his hands on the rock. Was he losing his mind? He blinks, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

This was Sophia Sakharov! Wasn’t she turned to stone?

“What’s Sophia doing with an Omni Lord?”

He wonders. Was Sophia working on the wrong side? Wait, that doesn’t make any sense? He just couldn’t understand this girl for his life! She was so confusing! 

Sophia brought her dark core out, “Disaster force, activate.”

Shido watches in shock. Before he lowers himself, watching carefully as she undid the stone to Genma’s dark core case.

_‘You can do something like that using the Disaster Force?’_ He smirks as he shifts, _‘Then I can do it too!’_ Sophia had given him a wonderful idea that he was surely thankful for. Before he carefully wonders off, away from them while being careful not to be soon.

Sophia has been wandering around the area, walking towards the stone inverse fighters without many words. Coldly and stoically doing so.

“He has the Disaster Force, doesn’t he?” The Omni Lord talked as the card was floating towards her. Noboru and Davide. “Shouldn’t you turn him back to normal?”

Her sky-blue eyes traveled to the card that was now in her hands, “There’s no need for that.” 

Meanwhile, Shido nimbly travels to the stone fighter. Opportunely he always brought his dark core and plain core case with him. So he took out his dark core case. But he hadn’t used his Dark Core for quite some time now. He recalls using the Dark Core months ago while working for Kyoya-sama, he still was, and Team Disaster.

He smiles and shouts, “Disaster Force, activate!” That familiar feeling of darkness slowly returns to him, feeling the flow of energy in his body. It was such a profound feeling that kept him going. Alive. Pulling him to the strings to darkness. His core case glowed as his deck got turned back to normal. He turned his core case back into the deck state. And took out of his Inverse Omni Lord before skipping off from the site.

Sophia was walking, making her final way to the last Omni Lord that was turned to stone. The only one needed that was left. 

“So this one took Shido’s place.” She wasn’t surprised that someone like Shido went so far as to use someone else to fight for him. Knowing him, he’ll use that tactic to escape being turned to stone. So Shido likes… But where was Shido? She shouldn’t care now. 

“He fought, and turned to stone.” The tall guy noted, “Well, let’s retrieve the Inverse Omni Lord.”

“Stop right there.” 

Sophia blinks, giving a small confused noise as she turns, “Ryuenji Tasuku?”

He walks towards them, “Suzaku Kenran. Just as I thought, you’re…”

Sophia stoically stood there, watching.

Kenran shrugged, “Given the circumstances, I guess I have no good excuses.” As he explains his whole reasoning. The world. Gaen Kyoya. Kyoya-sama was giving to save this world.

Meanwhile, towards the other end of the cave, Shido was proudly wondering. His inverse Omni Lord card, the crazed Tenbu card!

“As long as I have this…” He smiles, “I won’t get yelled at by Yamigedo-sama!” He raises the card in the air, along with his hands. Closing his eyes, he reveals a large toothy grin of sheer happiness. He was happy! He felt relieved despite all the bad. 

He brought his other hand out as he hums a delightful tone to himself as it echoes in the cave. _Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, MMMM!_ Humming. Bringing his arms out, being spread. Dancing his hands out as he made his way out.

**_…_ **

Sophia was staring stoically as Tasuku, Kenran, and Gao were all talking. Sophia sets her eyes on the stone. Raising her hand as if she was trying to get a sense of power. But she felt nothing. Not even his core case nor card was located here.

“Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!”

She stared. Nothing, there was nothing. “It’s not here.” Sophia brought her hand now, “It’s already been removed.”

Shido… did he really remove the card?

“It can’t be.”

Jack came out of his mini form and threatened them.

Sophia stoically hunched now, lifting her card, “First, we’ll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords.” Warily and annoyed. She wasn’t going anywhere. Sophia teleported them.

…

Shido has long broken apart from Gallows as they were close to his office, just underneath it. Gallows was far ahead of him. As the sound of the door, swinging open from above. Magoroku pushed himself to the top with an annoyed breath of fresh air. Hanging and drooping along the pathway. “I’m sick and tired of caves.” He didn’t want to deal with him anymore, they were so annoying and he had to live in one. He wanted out. Something different for the change.

“I don’t get it, geh.” Gallows finally spoke up, “Why did you steal crazed Tenbu’s card?”

Magoroku finally pushes himself from the cave, dragging his body from the opening to the tiles connecting the pieces, “You sure are stupid, Gallows.” He gets off from the floor and wipes his knees from the dirt and filth that could’ve possibly stuck to him during his trip below. “If I have this card that I received from Yamigedo-sama, it means I haven’t lost yet!” He conveniently pointed at Gallows. He walks inside the room, closing his eyes as he lifts the card from his Inverse Omni Lord card, “In other words, as long as I have this card, I won’t be turned to stone!”

Gallows dashes to his side as Magoroku opens his eyes, “You sure are good at interpreting things in your own favor, geh.”

Magoroku closes his eyes and giggles, flashing a smile of pleasure.

“What should we do now, geh?”

Magoroku thinks for a moment. Not much they could do, can they? Instantly, the white-haired Russian came to mind. Sophia was out of her stone, and he saw her first hand that he wasn’t fearful as before. But also he hid from her, so he wasn’t sure if calling her was the best option. 

“Let’s go back to Yamigedo-sama!” Without much words, he shuffles, outside with Gallows closely following from behind.

He takes Gallows, “Gallows! Let me ride you!”

“Why, geh?”

“How else am I supposed to go to Yamigedo-sama?” He taps his foot, “And you still haven’t given me my Buddy Skull, either!”

“Fine. Still won’t give you one.”

Magoroku jumps carefully on Gallows, making sure he is in place as Gallows flies high in the sky. His navy eyes travel carefully. He was at least a hundred feet above the ground. He looks around, noticing the darkness and devoid city. So dark. Covered in what seems wire, almost cotton-like. 

“W-What is this?” He questions the land, “How did this happen?”

“Didn’t you know, geh?” Gallows asks as Magoroku turns to look at him, his brows arching and his lips drawing to a frown. “Yamigedo’s petrification threads are going to turn this world to stone, geh.”

Magoroku lowers himself, “Nobody told me about that!”

**_“Where do you think you’re going?”_ **

Gallows pauses. Magoroku looks up.

**_“Inverse Fiend Horde.”_ **

“Yamigedo-sama!” His eyes widened.

“This is bad, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, cupping one of his hands. “Y-You don’t understand!” His expression and voice laced with concern as stuttering this. He brings his hand to his chest. “I definitely didn’t run away from the fighting!” If only that plan worked. He brings his hands to the card in his pockets and points it at them, “I was going to fight again, using this crazed Tenbu.”

**_“That doesn’t matter.”_ **

“Huh?”

**_“Someone who seeks to destroy me is gathering those Inverse Omni Lords.”_ ** Huh? Who was trying to destroy him? **_“Hand the Inverse Omni Lord over to me!”_ **

…

Deep within the buried depths of the cave, he was being watched closely. She created a small orb. She found his location, high in the air. His face displaying in her orb fully. Holding his card with a muddle expression of confusion and doubt. Keeping up the 

As Kenran spoke to her, noting a few things. Things she wasn’t paying attention to, only looking at the orb. Who knows what Shido might do out there in the cold. Anything. His loyalty to them was understandable to her. 

“He must’ve realized our goals.”

“At this rate, Yamiedgo will take the Inverse Omni Lord card.”

“Isn’t that all right? We’ve gotten seventh of the Inverse Omni Lords. I think that’s plenty for Kyoya-kun’s plan.”

No, that was wrong. “Kyoya-sama said eight cards were needed.” Her eyes didn’t leave his frame, carefully watching him with large icy ocean eyes, “In that case, my function is to gather all of the cards and deliver them to him.” Her eyes peered closely, “We must get that last card, Crazed Tenbu. No matter what.”

“Feel free to do as you like.” His muttering filled her eyes.

She already made up her mind, she was going to save Magoroku from them. And thus, she teleported to the location that was needed.

**_“Hurry up and give it to me!”_ **

Magoroku fingers dug into the red cloak. Holding back his words. He should but he wasn’t so sure. Until he notices her cold glare and long hair. Bring fancy blue that lit up in the darkness.

“Darkness Barrier, Activate!”

“Ahhh?” Magoroku wasn’t sure what was even happening but he was clinging to Gallows.

“Why am I in a Darkness Barrier?” He stared in mere confusion at the sudden turn of events, being uncertain. Clinging on the folds on his buddy’s red cloak, keeping himself upward. 

“How long are you going to hang off of me, geh?” Gallows almost sounded annoyed and angry at the same time. Transforming to his original from causing the tan-haired to fall on the floor, letting out of the cape.

His eyes widened as he lost his grip on his Buddy, slumping to the floor. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform as the ordinary pink-haired was circulating from the spacecraft, announcing the fight. By Paruko’s views, he was nothing but their erstwhile student council president. He sees how it was. 

His formal leader, the master, was on the other side of him, “If you lost, you lose everything. Are you prepared?” Magoroku knew he was ready but also not wanted to fight. 

He was seemingly running away from all of the fighting being scared to be stoned much like Sophia and the others. Though, his ego wouldn’t allow him to merely admit that he just wants to go back to how things were. Before the events of the hundred demons. He seems annoyed, narrowing his eyes at his new opposition. Placing the back of his hands on the end of his waist.

“Why do I have to fight?”

Her eyes particularly watched him, heart pounding audibly inside her ears as she felt her dark aura eating her alive. She knew what she wanted, what he fancied. He seemed pestered to be here, almost too annoyed. Sophia was going to change that outlook, she was going to make him fight for himself. Not only for her own goals to get his card but also to help him, to show Gratos he wasn’t as weak as Gratos thought he was. Make Shido Magoroku believed. Her mind was made up already. She already knew their path. As he spoke Sophia made the familiar purple orb appear in front of her, talking to the fighter as the orb flew close to his face, “Shido.”

He heard that voice, turning his head so that his eyes could focus on her, “Sophia?” He was rather confused. Why would she do this? Why would she come back to him? Why did he embrace her so badly? Needed her? The feeling leaked to his expression, displaying his confusion to her.

The two seemingly stared at once another beyond the barrier, calling out their names. 

“In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone,” Explaining to him with a rather stoic expression written on her features but her voice filled with pride and without any doubts, “You will prove that in this fight.” Her voice was stern, proud, and knowing. 

At that moment, his heart pounded from delight, feeling all of his past worries flee him at the touch of her words. As a prideful smile, brimming with confidence while agreeing with her points, “Of course!” Taking those words to heart, her words meant everything to him, despite already knowing them to be true. He needed to hear her say them to him. Hearing her say it boosted his manner further without feeding his ego, “I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!”

“DA!” She couldn’t agree more, screaming at the top of her lungs making sure he could hear the genuine feeling in her words by the tone. Endorsing those words, she was agreeing. She wanted him to see that. 

That finally matched was going to start and Magoroku was going to win no matter the cost. He was going to beat Gratos and show the monster he was incompetent or weak.

“I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!” He changes his phrase just for her, for himself. “Dark Luminize, Strong Death!” He was decisively using his dark core, the deck he had inside of it for a while now. He was smirking, pleased.

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Darkness Dragon World!” Magoroku was confident. 

“Both players are using Darkness Dragon World in this fight,” Paruko nodded high in the air, “I have no idea what this fight is all about but in any case, both players are confident of winning!” Paruko was flying, “First move goes to President Shido!”

“Charge and draw!” He raises his hand up in the air, “I call Gate Guider, Gainare to the center!” He points at the monster, “Attack the fighter!”

Gratos turn was next and he calls two monsters to the center. He knew his deck, the tricks to Shadow dive. He yelps as he was attacked by another monster, calling him a little boy and then another. Before Gratos attacks with his item card. He was down to a mere 5 life.

Magoroku didn’t appear at all bother by the attacks. He was smirking from his delight, “You think my battle tactics won’t work on you? Just watch!” His hands went for the card towards his end, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy Junior High school!” He explains with the card flatted on his palm, “Ranked second-highest in my grade! Don’t underestimate Shido Magoroku!” He had that card into his gauge.

“You’re the greatest in history, but you’re ranked second in your grade?”

Magoroku brought his hand down, his lips parted into an ‘O’ He got offended and annoyed that she saw past that, “Shut up, you!” 

He regains his composer, “I pay 1 gauge and cast!” His hand was across the board. “Abyss Symphony! I draw two cards!” He raised another card in his hand, “And now I equip this!” He grips on the wand that was created, “DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben!” He explains, “And I discord one card from my to activate its ability!” 

As he eloquently poses changing the monster from Gratos field to the center using his wand. He forced the monster to be where he wanted, which was the center.

“What? How can this be?”

“Were you surprised?” He mockingly circles his wand from delight, “When I discord one card from my hand, Sterben lets me move my enemy’s monster wherever I want!” 

He was waving his wand with his hands high in the air, “Now, here I go!” He throws a card to the left, “I call Gate Guider De Lomeer to the left! I call Gate Guider Andino to the center! I buddycall Gate Guider Gallows Gestus to the right! I regain 1 life due to Buddy gift!”

“President Shido has set up an all-skeleton line-up of Gate Guilders!” Paruko dug inside of her spacecraft until she was able to pull out a single card, “His Buddy monster Gallows is on the right, so I’m gonna check and check!” As she explains all of the card’s abilities. 

“I’m so happy, geh. This is the first time she’s read my card, geh!” Gallows voice was much deeper than before, vastly deep but familiar call.

Magoroku smirks, “All three of you, go! Shadow dive and attack the fighter!”

The monsters went in an attack, striking the fighter. 

Magoroku kept waving his arms, “The monster in the center is in the way, so he can’t use his item!” 

“Such impudence.” It was Gratos turn once more as he calls himself to the center, adding five souls into his life. And now Gratos was going to call an attack.

“I won’t let you do that!” He had a card in his grip, “I cast! Devil Stigma!”

“He destroyed his own monster?”

“Good move, President Shido!” Paruko comments as she explains the card’s abilities. 

He screams as the rest of the monsters attack him. He was down to a mere 2 life!

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

“With successive attacks from Gratos and Gratos. President Shido is like a candle in the wind!”

Gratos laughs, “Now you’re cornered.”

“That’s what you think!” He was still smirking, happily fighting. He wasn’t afraid. He draws, and charges and draws. He has his Gate Guilders and Sophia on his side! He was filled with a dark power of the Dark Core and the adrenaline, the heavy adrenaline of enjoyment and passion. “I cast Abyss Symphony and draw 2 cards!” He brought his hands up, “I activate Sterben’s ability!”

He moves Gratos to the center. And calls another monster to his center. Determination filled his eyes, his short locks flowing along with the win. “All three of you! Do a Shadow Five attack on the fighter again!”

“Idiot! I won’t be defeated by the same move again.”

Gratos activated the ability, destroying all of his cards.

Paruko panics, “The fight is just getting started!”

“This fight is just getting started!”

“Huh?” Paruko looks at Magoroku in confusion.

His wand was holding up a single glowing card, “Final phase!”

“Wh-What did he say?”

“I hope you savor this. With this, I can call two monsters of different sizes from the drop zone.” His true power, his true heights. His final call in battle. “And I cam them attack one more time, using this impact card!” The impact he had added to his deck just days beforehand. “It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.” His calling, he was the death king. The ruler. “I cast! Hell Gate Walter!”

A teal and purple skull appeared in front of his field, displaying the open month. 

“Come out, Gainare! And… Final Gate Guilder, Giudecca!”

“U-Unbelievable!”

“Given how you were using up cards, you must be out of Soul cards.” He wasn’t as dumb as Gratos thought. He was careful, planned beforehand, cautious. “Prepare yourself!”

Paruko’s shouting filled the room, “It’s not going to be enough!”

“That’s what you’d think!” His large monster, Giudecca had a Double Attack!

And with that Gratos left was zero.

“U-Unbelievable! President Shio storms through with two successive Shadow Dive attacks, ignoring the center ans slashing his way through Gratos’ life points!”

And the two were teleported to a roof closer towards where Sophia activated the Darkness Barrier. With his hands on his hips, he asks, “What do you think, Gallows?” With eyes closed, he smiles brightly, “I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself!” It was no fluke that he won! It was a talent!

His Buddy brought his claws to his head, “Uh, well, it’s true that you did well this time, geh.” Gallows had to agree as much as he didn’t want to. He was unsure, praising Magoroku wasn’t his strong suit. 

“That’s right! You can praise my strength even more, if you like!” He adores praise. He wants all of the praise for himself. He dug into his hands, taking out one of the cards, “I even won without using the Crazed Tenbu card!” He didn’t even need the card. He brought it up, “Imagine how strong I would have been if I used it!”

**_CRASH._ **

“Huh?” He blinks, confusingly as the noise takes him out of his thoughts and he turns to the noise. Finding his Buddy was on the floor covered in stone like coding. Magoroku felt his heart drop, “G-Gallows!” He turns once more only to be faced with the small worm-like strings snaking their way towards him. Magoroku screams.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” He screams but it wouldn’t listen, “I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku…” The last words he spoke before he was fully covered in the stone. He didn’t notice the stone was already encasing him.

Sophia portal opens on good timing, finding him already covered in stone in a strange position with his cards on the air. She flew towards him. She tries not to focus on his stone covered body and only focus on the card. A small prick of hurt swelling her chest that she ignores. 

This was their fate. In truth, the last thing she wanted was to see his stone. Silent and still, from experience being covered in stone wasn’t fun. But she had to this, for their mission. 

“Thank you, Shido.” Delicately, she reaches towards the card in his hand grabbing it, “With your help, I now have all eight cards.” She stared at him before shifting the card to her, staring at the card, “Until we meet again.”

She misses the simple times, their times. She had grown to respect him. Maybe, someday she’ll be able to come back here. Did she want to meet him again? Maybe. If that’s her calling, she will go for him. She thought he was annoying but yet she stays to thank him. 

Her eyes would glimpse at him when he articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright blue eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away and going back to work, he never notices. Sometimes he would but she would catch him. Why was he always by his side? 

Her voice lowers almost to a mere whisper, “Farewell.”

She pauses, the almost unexpected answer took her a few steps back to think. He didn’t crave to disremember her, not in a million years, even if that met keeping his grievous memories with her and the torture he endured. The temptation to just slowly make his way towards him with her Dark Core but she suppresses those urges of wanting to do that. She would be expected to maliciously stroll towards him with her Dark Core and forcibly take those memories but she didn’t. 

Did she care so much about him? Was this why she wanted to see him again? Nonsense. She shouldn’t. Not to him. She was heartless, a monster, nothing but danger for anything and everything. She could destroy everything she wants. But Shido Magoroku had bad traits too. Overconfident and irritating. Dense but book smart. He thought highly of himself. But he was just as maliciously cunning as she was.

She could stand still like a statue and she normally would but she didn’t have time to stay here. She shouldn’t even be here. She closes her eyes as she swiftly shifts around as he flinches at her movement. She wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place either.

She good a single glance at him before teleporting from the scene. She teleported to Kyoya’s side on his buddy monster as her eyes met his frame, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting.”

* * *

## Darkness and fire

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> “It should be an honor, correct? Since you are a faithful follower?”

### Work Text:

“So you’ve returned.” Gratos was walking towards her, “It seems that you spend far too much time acting on your own.”

“The Buddy Police’s security gotten tighter.” She explained, “It’s taking me longer to gather information, that’s all.”

“Is that really all that’s going on?”

How dare he question her loyalty! Her temper grew. She was offended, coldly glaring at him from the side in annoyance. “I am a faithful follower of Yamigedo-sama.” She claims she wasn’t unfaithful. Never. She snapped coldly at him. “This is all that I am.”

The monster grabbed her collar and lifted her up against her will before shoving her into the nearby wall. 

She inevitably gasped for air as she felt the wind being knocked from her. Her air being taken away from her in an instance. She winced as he showed her no pity. Her back harshly against the wall. Her body was uncomfortable and she couldn’t do much. Not now. She brought her hands to his. She grabbed hold of his, hoping he’ll let go of her soon.

She hated him. She hated him so badly. He didn’t bother her before now. 

She coldly glared at him as she bit her lips. She would stand her ground, no matter what. 

He wouldn’t let her go. 

“Is that’s true, show me proof.”

“Proof, you say?” She gasped out.

“I mean Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grandadze.”

Her features raised, “B-But…” By her sudden expression, one could tell she was shocked, “Eighth Omni Deity Lord…” She didn't finish her sentence but she knew all too well that this wasn’t a good idea.

“He’s sleeping deep under Cho-Hodaka and can’t be reached, you told me. But I don’t yet know your true capabilities.” He laughed at her amusingly, “If he devours the Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Yamiedgo-sama will gain great power. But if you should lose your life in the process…”

She knew what that met. She felt his grip loosened, causing her to slump on the floor, closing her eyes on impact.

“It should be an honor, correct? Since you are a faithful follower?”

She bit her lips once more, finally looking to meet his eyes but said nothing in reply.

“Call Shido.”

She did as she was told, teleporting him. 

He blinked as he was in the middle of dressing, putting his pants up. His eyes shifted until he met her gaze. He instantly felt embarrassed, until he saw their master. He hastily shoved his pants up, holding it tightly. Flashing a large toothy smile in reply. An awkward smile.

“Gratos-sama!”

“Head to Cho-Hodaka with Sophia.”

He slightly leaned forward, “All right…” 

He couldn’t go against his orders. That would be wrong. He wasn’t so sure. That last time he went was when Davide tagged along with him and recalled on the train, he talked about the girl. But still, he didn't hang out with Sophia as much as they did before Gratos came. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised. 

The monster bones crankled as he raised the card in his hand, “Take this Hundred demon with you. Awaken!”

His attention shifted back to the winds as a monster came from it. He cringes and jerks back.

“I'm One-Eyed Ninja, Reju!” This monster was… unique. A slim long human body, wearing a black suit and tie, having golden trimming along his ruffles. A face that was a large camera as he was dancing along the room. 

Gratos turned to face Sophia, “I look forward to your success, Sophia Sakharov.”

Sophia didn’t respond but her glance was back at him. She sat there for a few seconds. She pushed herself from the floor as her heels. Making her way towards the male. Shido flinched when he saw her, his navy eyes meeting. 

“Oh, Sophia!”

From the corner eyes she could tell he was stammering and confused.

“Get ready right away.” She ordered, “We’re going.”

“All right… just um, hold on…” He fumbled with his bet and buttons. 

And she turned to him, stoically staring as he played around with his pants. He seemed to notice as her cheeks grew in color but didn’t look up to face her again. He finally buckled the last button and let out a breath he was unknowingly sucking in.

“There!” 

He took his hands off his pants and turned to his Buddy determinedly, “Gallows!” 

“Gesha!”

And they both transformed and Sophia teleported them near a set of rocks. The area was covered by woods.

“So, what now?”

“Stay here with the Hundred Demons.”

He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me!”

She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinched and panicked, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.”

Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs were unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end.

Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”

He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia! 

Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the Russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other, he held up.

Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out of this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead, they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse.

The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together.

Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and her body aching. 

Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes. 

“I’m going to rest a little.”

Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally.

Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Aibo Academy?” He questioned loudly.

He couldn’t believe it! He’s not dead! He’s shocked that they’d made it out. But nearly at the price of their lives! 

“What are we going to do now, Sophia?” He questioned. He began to panic. Who knows what might happen. Gratos-sama might punish them again! 

He doesn’t hear a response.

Why would she bring them here? Out of places why here to rest?

Sophia's body shifted at the noise, grumbling. 

They really did it! They awoke the Omni Lord! But nearly at the cost of their lives.

“Sophia?”

No response came as he turned, he found her on the sofa. Her body limp and heavy, almost lifeless. She was breathing hard. Her skin was paler than before. He began to worry further. He shifted closer towards her, almost leading now. His navy eyes glossed her face, as it wavered with even more worry.

“...Sophia?”

It was so difficult to believe that the all mighty and powerful stoically cold Sophia, of all people, would be this badly tired. Had she really used up all of her energy like this just for the Omni Lord? Then again, she probably used up most of her strength to save their lives, despite her lack of power.

He heard a groan in reply. 

“Shido…” She finally spoke up and wheezed out to him. Her voice sounded awfully weak. Her eyes were partly open, staring at him as her body was sniffled. Her breath was shaky and heavy. _I’m going to rest a little._ A little already past, didn’t it?

He flinched, as he stared back at her, locking their eyes. That struggle had him right on his edge, he couldn’t just sit and watch her suffer like this! Even if she did some horrible things to harm him in the past, watching her in genuine pain. 

She couldn’t keep herself. “We need to…” She tried to push herself up and ignored the pain but her body wouldn’t let her. No, he wants us. She had to get up. She felt weak, she hated feeling weaker, smaller. But one’s body could only take so much before falling apart.

“Sophia! Stop that!” He brought his hands up in defense, “If you keep hurting your body like this... who knows what might happen to you!” 

  
  
  


He flinched forgetting that she wanted to rest. His navy eyes shifted to her frame.

“Oh! That’s right, I forgot. I guess I should let her rest…” 

He wasn’t so sure about what he could possibly do, what else to do. 

“She’ll be really sore, now.” Was she cold, her body did look uncomfortable… “Oh, I have an idea!”

He went straight to his room and pulled out some spare blankets and pillows from his small clothes drawers. Before making his way back up into the room. He carefully placed the blanket on her frame and lifted her head, slipping a pillow. Much better. She’ll thank him later. 

“I wonder what happened to the Omni Lord.” He went for the remote from within the desk and turned on the news. The screen switched to Aragami Rouga and the Omni Lord, apparently, he was facing off against the Omni Lord.

There wasn’t much he could do about any of this, he was forced to take part with it.

He watched her as his gut grew. Fumbling nervously, hoping everything will be okay. She looks so peaceful and relaxed. Her features loosen, she didn’t seem so tense. Did this how she normally sleep? She clearly trusted him well enough to do so.

He couldn't do this without her. He couldn’t do this without her.

Slowly she groaned, feeling the weight of something warm. A few minutes later would arise from her forgotten dreams with a soft warmth hanging on her frame and a soft item placed behind her head. A pillow and blanket. The coffee table in front of her view, she notices red fabric. She was slightly surprised to feel the soft fabric touching her exposed skin. 

_“Shido…”_

He blinked shockingly before he’d turned to face the girl, “Sophia?” 

She doesn’t bother to respond as she pushed herself from the bed. She allowed the blanket to slump from her fabric. Annoyingly bringing her fingertips to her head, rubbing her head. 

“You’re finally awake!” 

He pushed himself off the chair and went to her, holding out his arms just in case. Vividly smiles at her when her bright sky-blue eyes trailed to meet his navy blue.

She got the rest she needed but frowns, almost saddened. 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” 

“We need to get back to Gratos and report.” She sternly said.

“Huh? You don’t sound like you really want to do that…” Magoroku countered, frowning back. Despite the sternness in her tone, he felt the weight of emotion being pulled. “How are you feeling now?”

She doesn’t response to his question at all. He understood why. He didn’t want to do that either. He nearly died, no they both nearly died. He watched her fall from abusing her Dark Core, and he couldn’t help her or do much. He wasn’t able to do much. He was unsure on what to do but his feelings were slowly rising up. He was supposed to be here to help but he couldn’t do that… Their minds were racing, hearts beating. Everything felt like the world was crushing them. 

**_THEY ALMOST WERE BURNT ALIVE AND KILLED!_ **

“He’s expecting us. We have no other choice.” 

Magoroku frowned. _I know that._ He knew that facing Gratos-sama right now was going to be bad, despite failing their mission and nearly losing their lives. They were both realistically in distress. 

He leaned forward, towards her on the sofa, his expression softened.

“Sophia, I…!”

He felt his cheeks rose in color. He closed his lips tightly together, as his eyelids lowered. His fingers clung into his the thick fabric of the Death Shido’s uniform. No fair! Why was it so difficult to tell someone how you feel? _It’s not my fault that I have feelings!_

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. A strange relationship that wasn’t at all normal. None of them.

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

The truth is, he hated not being able to control any of it. To be forced along a path that he had no power over.


	14. Chapter 14

## Sleep

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Magoroku was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away, staring with wide eyes across the room until slumber came to her. Sleep rarely came to her on most nights as her mind plagued with countless duties and questions that went unanswered. 

### Work Text:

_She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

_Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

**—**

The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The sunrise was peeking out from the light blue curtains in the room. The clock on the right night tabletop showed that it was close to five am. 

Magoroku was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away, staring with wide eyes across the room until slumber came to her. Sleep rarely came to her on most nights as her mind plagued with countless duties and questions that went unanswered. 

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glanced over to find her husband, Shido Magoroku, who was still dozing off with a peaceful smile. She noticed his breathing. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically. He was still asleep, odd given how he was a morning bird as well but got used to it.

Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. The way he slept reminded her of a small child. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

Magoroku sleepily clinging to Sophia with a smile. 

Sometimes, the tan-haired would either find himself shifting closer to her in his sleep, clinging to her arms as he curled up, placing his hand closer to her chest. He made himself appear smaller than others. While other times, Magoroku would incidentally be a big soon at times because he tends to cling to Sophia at night. Sophia won't admit it but she likes it when he does that because he's like a soft teddy that's warm. Her teddy bear.

This couldn’t last forever. Kyoya-sama would surely begin calling her into work soon enough. Well, he didn’t really need to call her since she was always there. It’s time to wake him up and carry on another day of work. She managed to wake him up as she shifted her weight on the bed. She heard a muffled groan in reply.

Despite staying up at ungodly hours in the morning, the white-haired was always the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. The male was also an early bird as well, for the most part, that is.

He sleepy opened his eyes to find her. “Good morning, Sophia.”

She doesn’t respond to him as the covers slipped from her frame. 

“What time is it?”

“Five.”

Magoroku frowned, “It’s a bit too early.” 

He doesn’t start work until six or so, believing he had plenty of time to catch more of his rest before he started the busy day of work. She went to get up as his navy eyes trailed her frame as he noticed movements.

“Where are you going?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” 

“Wait!” He clung to her, stopping her from getting up. “Don’t leave me just yet.” He said as he placed his hand on her back. His arms held her shoulders in a grip that wasn’t too harsh, but wasn’t too soft, either. “Please, just stay here for a moment.”

She paused, her moments coming to an end by his touch. She doesn’t mock him or tell him to remove himself from her. She just stood there silently.

“You’re going to get up, aren’t you?”

“I don’t want to.” He whined, “Why can’t we just stay in bed?”

“No, you need to get up.” She was stern as always. She heard him let out an annoying whine in reply.

“Get ready right away.”

“Oh, fine, then.” He whimpered as he removed his hands and got up. “I guess I should be getting up soon anyway.” Listening to her words. “But don’t forget you still need to repay the favor from last night.”

_"...I will not forget those words."_

**—**

“What can I do for you?” 

“Who are _you_ now?”

"I'm simply the chairwoman here."

_‘This is all that I am.’_

Icy blue eyes met with the man in front of her. An older man with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes was dressed in a fancy suit and tie. He flashed her a smile to which she didn’t return. She was here for important business. Her expression didn’t waver as her eyes cast on his frame. She knew why he’d come here.

“Is there something you need from Gaen Kyoya-sama?”

A young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

In the higher-ups from within the office, she also served as Gaen Kyoya's chairwoman and servant if needed. When she was much younger she used to stand by his side, waiting for his orders from the tower but now it seems as if Kyoya-sama wanted her to work as well. He trusted her with the important task. She was responsible for all of the given tasks and acted accordingly. Kyoya-sama orders.

"What about Mister Gaen Kyoya?”

“Do you want to see him?”

The man nodded, “Let me see him."

“I’ll arrange a meeting.” 

“I did not come here to _arrange_ a meeting with him. I came here to see him directly and I must.”

"He’s busy. He doesn't wish to talk right now.” 

"Oh? Why is that? Please, do tell me, young assistant. I have other ways of… Let's say… _getting you to talk._ If you know what I mean…" He flashed her a delightful smirk. A twisted smirk filled with malicious desires for her. She noticed it from the way his eyes glistened. "You have such a pretty face. However. For one, that pretty face of yours could be of use to a lot of things I have going on, wouldn't you say, my dear?"

Disgusting. Sophia felt disgusted. Pretty? She hated that word with every fiber of her cold being. This guy was supposed to be a professional. He wasn’t one. That slowly drowned out the annoyance that she was feeling. She was slowly losing her patients and her temper along with it. She wasn’t going to fall.

She leaned forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor. "Never mind that!" She ended up shouting back. “Just tell me what you want already.”

“You.”

"I'm married." 

“It doesn’t matter, dump him.”

_I don’t take orders from you._ She had enough of this talk. She was annoyed with him, her temper growing with each passing second. “This talk ends here.” Her expression went back to being impassive. “You’ll have to respect Kyoya-sama’s decision.”

She swiftly went on her way, leaving the meeting at that. She shortly left moments ago, focusing on her work out in front of her, not responding to the man’s complaints. It’s clear to her now that she didn’t like the idea of Kyoya-sama hanging around with this guy all that much and luckily for her, she knew he was going to feel the same. 

She looked at her phone. He's calling. Shido. Or well, Magoroku, now. She dropped his last name years ago when they got married. But still she was used to referring to him as simply Shido, and nothing more. Normally, she would’ve gone to see what he wanted by now but doesn’t bother to move.

He kept calling her. She ignored him. Normally, she would answer the first time he’d calls her name but not for today. Her phone buzzed as she forgot to turn off silent again. She would answer but she didn’t want to deal with it. She was tempted to just block his number again but he would complain. And besides, the only reason she ended up unblocking his number was that they got into a relationship. He wouldn’t stop bugging her to unblock him so they can keep close contact. ‘Just in case, as they say’ as he says. It’s best to not answer it.

She knew why he was calling, it wasn’t as urgent as he made it out to be. It was the holidays. And most likely, he was calling because of that. 

It would be meaningless, and she doesn’t like doing meaningless things. She didn’t care about the events, it was just like any other day. Nothing special. Buying gifts and spending time with others. Pointless. It was just obligatory, she thought.

The urge to pick it up was tempted. 

A temptation that plunged her senses and she came to the demands. She removed herself from the desk and went to the backrooms. She grabbed her phone and turned on it. She noticed the emails he’d sent before but ignored them. She clicked the button and brought it up to her ear, stoically. 

“Don’t call me at work. Is there something you need?”

_“Sophia!”_ A voice instantly shouted from the other end. Sophia cringed as she drew back her phone from her ear. _“Oh, uh… Y-Yes!”_ She heard him stuttered from the other end of the line. _“I have to show you something! Meet me near the Buddy Police station.”_

Show her something? 

_“Sophia! Hurry!”_ He hastily added after, almost sounding impatient. She could just picture him, waving his arms up and down dramatically at the phrase.

She let out a thick sighed. She brought the phone down, pressing the button and ending the call before he got the chance to scream or complain again. Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her eyes. She teleported out of the building and to where he was. She swiftly went to take her to leave. 

She was faced with the tan-haired, who was tapping his foot on the floor, clearly being impatient.

“Magoroku.”

He turned to face her, “Sophia? You’re finally here!” 

“You took far too long to get here.” _Took you long enough. “_ What took you so long to answer anyway?” 

“Work.” She responded with a simple answer. He should know why he was working as well.

“On a lunch break?” 

“You said you had something to show me. I’m quite busy.”

“Oh, Yeah! That.” Magoroku grinned, “Here follow me! I’ll show you!”

He happily turned as he hummed. Magoroku led the way as she simply followed closely by his side wordlessly and stoically. It didn’t long before he halted his steps and looked up, causing her to stop as well. 

“Look!” Magoroku spoke as they were faced with a restaurant in front of them. “I heard this place had really great Sushi so I wanted to try it out.” 

* * *

## Where Ice and Ocean Collide

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> This was pointless. She believes. Meaningless to even come here when it’s loud and people are cheering from their seats for the match. Sophia didn’t see a point in attending the fight overall or even be near these people but this fight was against Mikado Gao and Gaen Kyoya-sama. Her beloved master, it was worth it to go just for him. After all, she enjoys watching the white-haired CEO fight. A fight with Kyoya-sama was worth it. He would be happy to know that she views is every match, as loyal as she was to him.

### Work Text:

This was pointless. She believes. Meaningless to even come here when it’s loud and people are cheering from their seats for the match. Sophia didn’t see a point in attending the fight overall or even be near these people but this fight was against Mikado Gao and Gaen Kyoya-sama. Her beloved master, it was worth it to go just for him. After all, she enjoys watching the white-haired CEO fight. A fight with Kyoya-sama was worth it. He would be happy to know that she views is every match, as loyal as she was to him.

Since she hears Magoroku discussing the ideas he had, ones to boosts his own reputation to the school. He offers her a seat, near them. She sits, ignoring the looks from Genma a mere seat away from hers to focus on the center of the Fighting Stage. He drags her inside the area and sits her down near the front row seats. Magoroku offers her a seat. And she takes it. Without protest. 

“Our very own Aibo Academy has opened up the Fighting Stage to the public so we can watch the match!” Magoroku screams across the stage with his arms out, flashing a smug expression, “It goes without saying this was my idea. Everyone should be grateful to me!”

The guy with blue hair and swimming clothes turns his head to look at her and Genma, “Letting us watch is mightly generous!” 

His outfit shows he likes the ocean and she would expect someone dress the way he was to be like the ocean. As she recalls, his name’s Kaido Dai, a young Buddyfighter related to the ocean.

“Since ancient times, it has been said it is best to watch sports with a large group of friends,” Genma articulates.

Friends? They weren’t friends with her. Nor Shido. As far as she knows, Shido had no one who bothers to talk to him. No one here remotely considered her friends, the large male seems happy as he stares at this blue hair. But she senses the odd looks he got from him. She ignores him. Sophia only sat there, silently watching the boy in his tracks. 

It only takes a few moments and flashing smiles and praises for him to move to his seat. His eyes meet her cold gaze and he smiles. 

“Sophia! Did I do well out there?”

“Maybe.”

He sweats drops but sits in his seat next to her, “It’s okay, I guess my actions were a little too generous for you.” He brings a hand to his chest, “You don’t need to say a word. I know you loved it!”

Sophia only stares at him, narrowing her eyes questioning him but says nothing. But tonight was going to be a crazy one. The blue-haired, deeply blue like the sea with the swimming supplies was dancing with a flag out of his seat. He looks much older than his real age is. As Genma and his whole group were singing loudly right next to her. The noise was far too loud for himself.

Magoroku legs spread as he covers his ears. He winces. The noise must’ve been way too much for his hearing to handle. “Why do I have to sit next to these guys?” 

Sophia expects nothing less than his complaining. Sophia keeps her neutral expression as she watches everything play out in front of her.

_“And from the other stage passage…”_ Paruko's voice echoes the location from the large screen, _“The noble heir to the Gaen Financial group… Who is also the current head of Gaen financial! The most powerful Buddyfighter in the world… You all know his name!”_

Sophia’s attention lingers to the screen, furthering her study. She knows who it was, making their way out of the halls connecting the stage. Kyoya-sama, who was fully clothed in his formal red, golden, and black/white suit.

_“It’s Gaen Kyoya-sama and Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!”_

She hears the praise of the people shouting in the fighting stage. 

“Oh wow, I never expected Kyoya-sama to be so popular, even now.”

She hears his low tone as Shido was speaking to himself. Kyoya-sama is immensely celebrated in Japan so it didn’t really come as a shocker. As both of the fighters got ready, the match begins.

Somewhere along the way, Shido parts his lips. Being far to immerse

“But he can’t let his guard down.” 

“Yeah. This is around the time that he’ll show up!”

The voices of Genma and Dai feel the air but Shido has yet to say the thoughts he’s having.

“Kyoya-sama is going to win.” 

The boys must’ve forgotten she was here. Her features didn’t shift.

“Huh?” Shido turns to stare at her. Of course, she was on Kyoya’s side at the end of the day.

“I have no idea who you are but Gao got this in the bag.”

“The fight can go one of both ways.” Sophia notes, “But unlike you, I have faith in Kyoya-sama. He will win this.” Her voice sounds much colder than she intends but she didn’t care. Her glare is icy frost, glossing over the screen. Her shoulders are high and her voice is confident.

Her words are on perfect timing as Kyoya calls out his Buddyfight, gaining a 1 life thanks to the effect of Buddy Gift. But Gao manages to destroy the Buddy before anything else happens.

“You sure show is, Mighty Sun Fighter!”

Shido had his hands up, curling as he gives the blue-haired swimmer, known as Dai a strange look as he shouted that. Sophia notices but did nothing. She refuses to show her contempt. But Shido has plenty of interests in the fight as she is. Shido focuses back on the match, with lips open and hand underneath his chin.

By this point, everyone moves out of their seat.

Cupping his hands, Shido is shaky, “Wh-What’s going on?”

“The monsters… They are in pain.” 

Shido is surprised to hear, “Huh?”

“All of the dragons who are buddies are suffering great pain!” Dai adds. Sophia agrees wordlessly, nodding. While Shido gazes in worry.

“But why?”

Kyoya-sama must have done this. His plan. 

The darkness, the Dark Core. A small prick when she touches the item in her pockets. She shuts her eyes tightly, as a p

She winces involuntarily. But keeps her balance from collapsing. “S-Sophia!” His voice rings inside of her ears as she feels the worrying tone filling the thick air. “A-Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine…” She brings a hand to her head, rubbing her temples.

“We should get some dragons.”

“Good idea!” Shido was still worried but did his best to make sure everything was in place as he gives orders for the others

The fight was over and Kyoya-sama lost once again to Mikado Gao. How unfortunate things turn out to be. The monsters appear to be at ease and everything was seemingly alight.

Dai grabs Shido’s hands, causing the young president to yelp in surprise. “Huh-Ah?” 

This was unexpected.

“It’s a festival, a festival!” Dai shouts as it rings in his ears, “A victory festival!”

Intertwining their fingers, dragging him. He feels his oddly close gasps. He winces and parts his lips in protest, as he feels the pressure being toss at him. He feels his body and legs raised up and down. He doesn’t have the strength to push the ocean-themed boy away from his grasp. He feels his head was aching, spinning from the sudden waves of being pushed up and down.

“Stop that!” Shido complains. And only for good reasons. One, he didn’t want to be wave into this and toss around like this. And two, he had Sophia Sakharov as his lover. Locking hands and seemingly dancing didn’t help his case. Shido believes this kid was strange and weird, passionate but not really his type. He thinks? 

She could only sit and watch the display, crossing her arms underneath her sweater. Stoic features. The way the ocean boy instantly clings to Shido as if they were familiar. A prick feeling suddenly returns, swelling her chest causing her to narrow her eyes in annoyance. A strange feeling swelling his chest, is she jealous? Nonsense, she never gets jealous.

As recalls, grabbing him and dancing. Their fingers ended up holding hands. Something clicks. He likes holding his gloved hands, as they intertwined with his. That was the first time he held hands with anyone before and it felt good! Incredibly good! It felt natural to him then! And it continues to do so even now! Even if he was overexcited that his friend won the match! It's bizarre and unusual. Then again, most people believe he was those things, too! 

"Hey, President Shido!"

He peers up, "Oh, why isn't it Kaido Dai." He flashes a smile that makes Dai's heart seemingly race heavily in his chest. But it wasn't a smile, it was a strange cringe, "What do you want?" But Dai didn't seem to understand it and ignored it.

"Yep! That's me!" His smile is bright, "Wanna go on my boat?" 

"No thanks. I'd prefer not to go near the water." 

"You sure?"

"Yes." 

"Okay, that's fine. If you don't too, I won't force you to go."

"Is there something you want?" 

"There is!" Dai awkwardly stares, "Well, you see. I like you! A lot! And wanted to know if you'd be my date! Or whatever it's called! I don't know much about relationship stuff."

"Oh!" Magoroku blinks, his eyes increase. Surprise. "I see…" He's not expecting this at all! 

A confession, from a guy. But not just any guy from Kaido Dai of all people! A person who is known for his water style of Buddyfighting. But he has a beloved girlfriend, Sophia Sakharov! He loves her dearly. He couldn't be with anyone else, that would be wrong. He had Sophia by his side. Well, everything was okay until a strange boy from the ocean had shown up. Taking every feeling he had and muddling them. 

"I'm sorry but I'm already in a relationship. But I’m honored you’d consider me to be a worthy partner for you! You have wonderful taste to be attracted to me!”

"You are?" Dai is shocked to hear, "I'm so happy for you! Is it that the girl I often see around you? The white-haired and cold stare?" 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, surely you must know her! Her name is Sophia Sakharov. She's the former Vice President to Aibo Academy."

"Cool! I never knew!" Something was off about his smile, Dai's smile. But he hopes Shido didn’t take note of the wave of sorrow flickering his deep ocean eyes. 

His chest is throbbing with immense pain that he didn't quite understand. It hurts. It hurts so bad. But keeps his happy composer. 

Sophia Sakharov, huh? Sounds familiar but he has no idea why. He never met her before, unless at the Fighting Stage but she was reserved and he wasn't paying attention then! But he does remember the president deeply caring for her. 

He wonders who the girl is as a person. She must be sweet and kind to have someone like President Shido by her side. Maybe like Magoroku? In a way. He’s not sure but supportive no less. There has to be a reason for it to be but Dai feels like dirty water that was green thinking of those thoughts. 

He wants to meet the President's girlfriend. Say hi or ask her if she likes fishing for Buddyfighting! Both could work as well. If not more so! 

Dai gives Magoroku the idea for the festival.

“Let’s have a victory celebration!”

Magoroku reads the form carefully as he was bring pressured by many of the students to give in. He’s used to the pressure, he can handle the pressure.

“Very well. I’ll stamp it!” And so he did. Giving it a simple red stamp of approval. “There! All done!” He proudly smiles in reply.

He’s far too happy for Gao to show up. 

On the large side of the building, read as follows: “Mikado Gao/Bal Dragon congrats on your WBC victory.”

Magoroku follows forward as the students stare at him, “Don’t forget about me!” he opens his eyes and brings his hands up.

“President Shido!” Everyone on the tap says simultaneously.

“I’m the one who gave you permission to hold a victory celebration!” Magoroku flicks his hair as he starts to pose, “Me, the Aibo Acamdey Junior High division student council president, Shido Magoroku!” he happily poses, with a hand tucked underneath his chin while the other one was hanging across his guts. Winking along with the pose.

“Premission, but…” Kuguru sweat drops.

“All you did was stamp the form.”

...

She walks around the area, unsure. There’s plenty of people on the high roofs as it was decorated with many stands filled with food. 

Stoic imprints his features as her brows bent. Her mind lingers. Her mind keeps going back to a single person but it wasn't just anyone, it's about Shido Magoroku. The president of Aibo Academy! Short tan-colored hair and navy blue eyes. Dawning a green puffy suit. Very notable. It's difficult **_not_ ** to remember any of it! Ever since she back came to Aibo for the first time to visit, she always notices him. It’s hard not to. 

Taking the stage before everything, the tone of words. The way he stands. Relaxing and kind. His actions are generous and thoughtful. His high shoulders and a bright smile. He takes him out of his head. She sees behind his mask.

On the other hand, she can tell he enjoys it. The cheers, the pressure, the people. He’s doing this so he can acquire more browny points. He enjoys the breeze of the roof’s air, the sounds of slashing streams of wind. The glistening sun pouring on the vivid trees below as it waves. Peaceful and relaxing. As he feels the coldness drifting his short tan hair, a soft breeze. He lets out a sigh. It's home. The sound of the waves is like music to his ears.

She notices the blue-haired sitting next to Shido near the white-painted bench and tree branches but he’s not alone. He is near the dancing blonde and his buddy, Tetsuya, and a tomboy with short orange hair known as Kazane. An ocean blue-haired. Stoically turns her head to face him. 

“Shido.” Her bright blue and large eyes lock on his frame. 

“Oh, Sophia!” He gazes back. Her stare was stoic but something about her eyes tinged with something that others couldn’t quite make out. She has a strange, mysterious intense vibe to her, almost like the wind blowing in the flavored waters. But maybe that was their dynamic? “There you are! I was about to come to look for you!”

"Oh! I'm sure you met him before but this is Kaido Dai," he explains as he brings his hand up pointing at Dai, "You were sitting next to him in the Fighting Stage during the final match of the Tournament months ago." 

She recalls everything clearly on that day. How couldn't she? The way this guy seemingly took Shido and held his hands before dancing with him. And all she did was watch it happen. That day burns her memory.

“So you’re Sophia Sakharov! I heard a lot about you from the salty winds of the sea!” He jumps off the chair and goes up to her, "Hi! I'm Kaido Dai! Nice to meet you! I’m already looking forward to becoming friends with you!" 

Magoroku believes Kaido Dai is unusual and different, not in a bad way, however. But not good either. gave him strange looks in the past. The boy did have plenty of confidence and isn't afraid of anything as far as he is aware. He is passionate. But Dai was also oddly nice to him as well, very nice. Despite breaking his heart he keeps his smile and isn't upset. Or possibly he was? He didn't have a clue but things seem to be going well for him.

This was strange. 

Despite protesting and advising him to stop, Magoroku didn't really mind the touch once he thought about it. He doesn't really get it, it's confusing. Extensively bizarre. Not good enough. 

It's wrong to think of this.

He wants to hold Sophia’s hand like that.

He brings out his hands and happily waves at her. Flashing a bring smile her way. He greets by grabbing her hand and shakes it. Almost roughly. He's used to this kind of behavior of course. He’s excited to finally meet her in person, and even more, get a chance to talk to her in person! A good outcome, wasn’t it? 

Sophia instantly pushes him away, "Shido already said your name. There's no need to repeat it." Friends? No way. 

Dai stops, and let's go. Steps back almost confused, "Oh, right! My bad!" He shakes it off and laughs. In truth, Dai wasn't sure how to feel about that. **_About her._ ** She's different from the head that was imagining their first encounter to be like. As her thick eyes glare warily at him. Her lips only dip. Emotionless was one word he thinks of. She was completely different from his cheerful and supportive nature, different from the people he'd met before, too. “Well, sadly I can’t stay! I need to go to sell more food! See ya!” He happily runs off, cheering “it’s a festival, a festival” in his tracks. An odd kid.

“Enough talk, yo!” 

“Huh?” Magoroku eyes widened from sudden surprise as the banana blonde turns on the radio, causing it to burst. 

Somehow in this huddle of messes, they begin to sway. As music was all around them. Mostly for Magoroku. Somehow, this is where he was along with Sophia Sakharov. Who’s stoically watching.

“yo! yo! yo! yo! it’s time for fun dance, yo!”

“Aahaha! yo! yo! dancing is really fun!” Kazane happily dances near him while her face was flushed with a light red.

He feels his body sways along to the beats. “M-My body is moving on its own!? Make this music stop!”

“Mr. student council president dances very well too!”

“S-Stop joking around! I don’t want to dance!”

Did he? Actually, Kazane is correct. Sophia thought so as well. He’s clumsy but shockingly, he’s good. She takes this, smirking lightly, “Da. She’s not wrong, you do move quite well.” 

“S-Sophia!” Magoroku stammers as he feels his face becoming hot as if it was fire, “Don’t encourage them!” He can’t believe she would say something like that, especially in public like this. What is she thinking?

“Relax, yo! It’s a party!” His emerald eyes meet bright blue ones, “You’re not dancing, yo? That’s strange?”

She rolls her eyes, regaining her composure. Not displaying her teasing smirk, “I don’t have time to dance.” 

“Come on. Former vice president, cheer up, yo! It’s fun!” She can’t tell if he can’t recall the fact that she took away his former lover’s memories, taunting him, and was haunted by the Buddy Police for working alongside Yamiegdo. But said nothing to prove her point otherwise. 

“Y-Yeah! If I have to dance, so you do you, too!” 

Magroku seems to agree with this. He doesn’t want to dance either, but he’s forced to. Sophia should be the same! Really petty reasoning but they were supposed to be in this together.

She’s moving to the beat, casually. Tapping her slim fingers on her light blue dress, lightly bobbing her head. As she clicks her heels on the floor. It’s enviably so. She ignores the urges. He notices, so small he doubts that the younger preteens even discover her barely notably sways underneath her jacket. All until, she feels his rubber grabbing her wrist, drawing her in with his body. 

She doesn’t dance often but he stiffly takes her hands, as they intertwined with one another. She didn’t push away or tries to. Only keeps it there.

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Trying to dance with you.” That’s a dumb question to ask him, of course, he’s trying to dance with her. B-But…! There are people here. Those people. But it feels like no one else was inside of the room. “It’s not like we haven’t danced before together either, you know!” 

Sophia narrows her eyes at the fact he brings up the event, annoyed. But she’s the one who recalls it. He knows it, too.

“Fine. You get _one_ dance. That is all.”

He smiles, “Very well, I’ll take that. Thank you, Sophia!” 

Magoroku's eyes shift differently when she's around. Glowing from happiness, a different feeling. Noticing his navy eyes gleaming with happiness. It’s not the same look he gives Magoroku. Others sense it and feel weird about the lighting. He can’t control his body, he just wants to dance to this beat so dance with her, despite his mind protesting the flavoring.

“Yo, look at that! The former vice-president is finally dancing, yo!”

She narrows her eyes, annoyed by his words. But keeps her focus on the tan-haired president.

“Awe, they look so cute together!” Kazane notes, placing her hands on her face, “So adorable!”

Magoroku, on the other, nervously shifts. 

This is dumb. This was pointless, it was a waste of time, really. She has other things to do. However, right now. This is pointless, insignificant. A waste of her time and she hates doing meaningless. Fishing was never part of her plans but it happens and she’ll go with the flow of things. For now. It serves no purpose, especially for Kyoya-sama. No mission to do with this. But why was she doing this? It’s fun. Entertaining but strange. Truly she didn’t mind it much anymore. Dancing wasn’t bad at all.

It’s not so bad.

* * *

Traveling felt nature, constantly shifting to places was more so. Without traveling, there was nothing that had to be said.

Deep in the oceans, with his boat stands a young boy at the age of 12. Smiling imprints his features as his brows bent. Kaido Dai was his name, the king of the waters! The Mighty Ocean Fighter, the one and only. And he was out in the order, also known as his home! His beloved home, his calling, and overall his livelihood. His passion is to fish, the large ocean was a great place to do that! 

He enjoys the breeze of the ocean air, the sounds of slashing waters. The glistening sun pouring on the waters below as it waves. Peaceful and relaxing. As he feels the coldness drifting his ocean blue hair, a soft breeze. He lets out a sigh. It's home. The sound of the waves is like music to his ears.

He normally does his daily fishing today or asks for a Buddyfight but for today, he just sits in his boat and ponders. Something keeps bothering him, leaving him wondering what's wrong with him. So he looks towards the ocean blue sea for answers. He travels a lot. 

His mind keeps going back to a single person but it wasn't just anyone, it's about Shido Magoroku. The president of Aibo Academy! Short tan-colored hair and navy blue eyes. Dawning a green puffy suit. Very notable. It's difficult **_not_ ** to remember any of it! Ever since he came to Aibo, he always notices him. Taking the stage before everything, the tone of words. The way he stands. Relaxing and kind. His actions are generous and thoughtful. His high shoulders and a bright smile. He takes him out of his head. 

In his eyes, the ocean blue, waving from delight when he comes on, even without noticing. He supports the president for his hard work and confidence! That was amazing! Epic and nice! His President is kind and generous! But also he thinks of a student council President as something more. 

A strange feeling overtook his chest. Something new, something exciting yet confusing! 

Friends? Like Gao! Gao was an amazing friend he had and wouldn't trade for the world! But he notices the feelings weren't the same. Gao was one of the people he cares about deeply, a good fighter and friend! 

As recalls, grabbing him and dancing. Their fingers ended up holding hands. Something clicks. He likes holding his gloved hands, as they intertwined with his. That was the first time he held hands with anyone before and it felt good! Incredibly good! It felt natural to him then! And it continues to do so even now! Even if he was overexcited that his friend won the match! 

It's bizarre and unusual. Then again, most people believe he was those things, too! 

He’s used to traveling from a different school.

* * *

Even if this hurts, he wants Shido Magoroku to be happy! Even if he wants to cry, crying with the ocean. But that's okay, he supports Shido and all of his choices no matter what! He was a supportive friend after all!

Until a strange thought came into his head. Could you love two people at the same time? Would that work? Why did it hurt so much? Was it insane? 

_"I don't think she likes me very much…"_

_"Don't mind her." Magoroku consolations, "She has always been like that."_

Even if this hits hard, hurts. It was the end of the WBC Cup, everything was fine! 

Maybe he should talk to the girl? Become friends? He’s determined to find the location of the girl.

Sophia was traveling down the devoid streets. 

"Hey! Sophia!" 

She blinks and stops at the voice shouting. Glancing up to only find a familiar blue-haired with ocean eyes smiling happily at her. Her eyes meet a figure high in the air, with a large monster, which she believes was his Buddy monster. Carrying a large boat. A relatively strange and odd sight to witness. He waves at her in a soft greet accompanied by a large grin. The monster was enormous, one of the biggest she sees as it holds his boat. 

“Kaido Dai.”

"That is me! I want to talk to you! It's important!"

It takes plenty of convincing but she gets annoyed easily and stoically gives in. 

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Sure! Hop on in!" 

Sophia couldn't believe she was doing this. This was going to be an assuredly regret on her part, she believes it was. But she gets herself on the boat. Awkwardly stands there. This wasn’t the first time she was on a yacht, in the waters. As she recalls having the ABC Cup party here.

"No need to just stand there! Take a seat and get comfortable!" He pats the seat and proudly smiles at the girl.

She silently follows those words. Sitting on the wooden bench. A few feet apart from him and says nothing in reply. It’s strange and she had no way she was even doing this, to begin with. But she has nothing better to do and she’s certain Shido is busy with his duties. Listening to someone who took the hand of her boyfriend without her consent and then bothers her was uncanny! He’s unusual for a person. She could just easily teleport out of here if needed, there’s always an out of this.

She takes note that the boat was carried and as a sudden slash of waters, makes waves for their fresh location. She studies the ocean’s waters, it was deep and clean. Glistening with the bright sun that feels like a blanket on her frame. Relaxing even.

"You know, you're lucky! Having someone like President Shido as your boyfriend. Cherish it!”

"Whatever you say." She's slowly becoming annoyed, "But what was it you wanted to talk about? You said it was important, didn’t you?” The ice-cold feeling ends up leaking in her tone of voice.

"Oh, yeah. I want to say I think you're interesting. You are not like most girls I met before, or in fact, like anyone I met before. It's weird, isn't it?"

“We barely know anything about each other, I don’t think you have a right to say that yet.”

“That’s true, but I think it’s accurate!”

He barely knows her and she knew nothing of him. She did not expect that in the slightest. But what was she expecting from someone like this? She knew nothing of who this person was. Those words are new. 

"Have you ever tried fishing before?"

She silently shakes her head in a silent no.

“Well, I’m gonna show you!” And the minutes afterward he stirs a fishing rod into her hand. It was a simple stick with a string attached. She parts her lips, almost confusingly. Fishing is not part of her plan, in the most piddling. That’s when she notices the numerous fishing gear the boat truly has. 

He closely hovers over her, observing as he explains the steps to her. His words came out as confident and knowing. Sophia has no other choice but to follow and so she would. She has a little bit of strain striving to work this out, being completely new to the idea but kept her stoic peculiarities. Slowly shifts to a pitying expression.

The lush string springs to shimmy in her grip. As her concentration allures to the moment with ease, “Something’s there.” A fish maybe? 

“You got one!” He screeches, “Now bring the string back up! Let’s see what you caught in there.”

She does as ordered and rolls the rob back up. On the hook was a fish, clinging to the small mean on it. “That is a big fish you caught!” She watches firmly as he discreetly takes the cord and takes off the fish. Staring at it. 

“You’re good.” He snuffles, “Despite being new at this. You have a strong handle on the rob and grip.”

Fishing was not one of those things she assumes she’ll ever contemplate doing but here she is doing just that. Swimming was something she’s used to, granted how she normally went swimming with Rouga and Kyoya-sama in the past. 

However, right now. This is pointless, insignificant. A waste of her time and she hates doing meaningless. Fishing was never part of her plans but it happens and she’ll go with the flow of things. For now. It serves no purpose, especially for Kyoya-sama. No mission to do with this.

He’s childish, she notes. But confident, like Shido but doesn’t back away from cowardness when someone breaks it. Despite his weirdness, it annoys her but also pecks her interest. His strangeness didn't bother her, only annoyance did. She dealt with Shido's weirdness and nerdy for nearly a few weeks. But something about this guy was different, for sure it was. So different yet oddly related.

“You’re awfully quiet. Quieter than I expected.”

“For someone who held Shido’s hand and danced with him without consent wanted to fish, you tell me why?”

“Oh, I see it now!” He laughs, “You want to lock hands and dance with me as well?” He blushes, “How sweet of you.”

No! That is what she’s implying here! She feels her whole face burn at that question as she narrows her eyes, “What? No! Why would I want to do that with you?” 

He furthers his laughter, “Just asking.” He points, “Your face is red, though. Are you okay?”

“Nevermind that!” Sophia cringes and lowers herself, “Just tell me what else I need to do already.”

“Sure! I guess we can do more together!” 

He gets up as she watches. She sits until she decides to get up from the seat as well.

When she gets up and wanders from their seats, the vessel alterations. Shifting with the current of the ocean, the sound of splashing water feels her ear as she was caught off her balance, unknowingly. Her eyes enlarge as she observes her heels glide below her from the slippery floor. She feels herself slump backward only for him to shift behind her. She grimaces as she feels her back being pressed up against another buddy, keeping her up. 

He catches her in his strong grip, “Careful there!”

She immediately promotes away from him, regaining her composure. Standing straight. Disguising her embarrassment by biting the insides of her lips. He insists on assisting her and making sure she’s okay. She didn’t want nor need the help, she was capable of taking care of herself. He was simply not needed.

“The ocean is vast! It’s an unbelievably vast place! But it’s not all fun and games. Sometimes danger awaits. If you underestimate the ocean, your life is at constant risk. You know?”

Kaido Dai tries to forget his crush on Magoroku and lingering thoughts on Sophia.

In truth, Dai wasn't sure how to feel about that. **_About her._ ** She's different from the head that was imagining their first encounter to be like. As her thick eyes glare warily at him. Her lips only dip. Emotionless was one word he thinks of. She was completely different from his cheerful and supportive nature, different from the people he'd met before, too.

He has a simple dream. 

_“We’ve been talking about this for quite some time but I think we’re both ready!”_

_“Very well, we’ll allow you to join our relationship.”_

_“If you don’t mind sharing, that is.”_

_“That’s an interesting idea. I like you both so I don’t mind at all sharing.”_

_“Good. Now, that’s all settled… What’s next?”_

_This idea is insane, let’s make it clear. Dating two people at the same time? Having the same feelings for both? It takes time to adjust, right? Especially since Sophia and Magoroku were already in a given relationship, someone else joining felt strange but wrong. It’s realistic to take their time and not rush it. Besties, they discuss the idea already. After all, communication is important._

_They were going to a party! Something about a person named “Kyoya-sama” he believes it’s Gaen Kyoya, she continues referring to._

_Dai’s excitement flashes on his features, yet a little apprehensive. But he wears his fanciest attire which is literally just a longspun lush wrap and a white turtle next. It’s distinct from his normal clothes and simple swimming gear. He stills wears his thick rope._

_“Ah, Sophia. Magoroku.” Kyoya greets them, “Welcome to my party.”_

_“Thank you for inviting us.”_

_“The pleasure is all mine.”_

_“Oh, we brought our boyfriend along, too!” Magoroku points at him, “Meet Kaido Dai!”_

_“Your boyfriend?” Kyoya seems bewildered. Staring at them almost unnaturally._

_They nod. “We’re all in a relationship together.”_

_“Is that so? Well, then congratulations on your polyamorous relationship.”_

_Dai’s eyes lock with crimson eyes as they scrutinize his frame. Making Dai feel a prick of dread. A strange feeling but he fakes a smile. “You’re that same Gaen Kyoya who lost to Gao!”_

_Sophia narrows her eyes at the fact he brings up the lost, annoyed. Magoroku, on the other, nervously shifts. Dai wonders why._

_Kyoya laughs, “Yes. That’s me. He’s quite a good fighter. It’s an honor to call him my rival.”_

_“That’s true! He’s great at Buddyfighting, it was an honor to finally face him in battle! But I can do better. You know, you’re also strong, too! The match was exciting!”_

_Kyoya smiles, “How sweet and confident. Perhaps someday your wish will come true.”_

_“Really?”_

_“I can’t say you haven’t picked my interest.”_

_“Why are we here?” Magoroku asks._

_“After the tournament Rouga made me realize I haven’t been in the right state of mind. And that I should’ve to start repaying for the terrible things I did to everyone.”_

Dreams were dreams and maybe that dream could possibly happen someday. 

* * *

## Can't

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> A mirror of his reflection that gazed back at him with those blazing navy blue eyes. The mirror once was a proud place to stand, where he openly admired his appearance but soonly it became a place of dread and fear. That was for one reason alone: the scars. The small marks of pink. He had plenty of scars from the past abuse he had to face before. 

### Work Text:

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He had power, fame, and to be the idol. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. 

A mirror of his reflection that gazed back at him with those blazing navy blue eyes. The mirror once was a proud place to stand, where he openly admired his appearance but soonly it became a place of dread and fear. That was for one reason alone: the scars. The small marks of pink. He had plenty of scars from the past abuse he had to face before. 

Despite the trauma and side effects of zapping, he was still caring and loyal to him. He shook those thoughts. 

His gloved hands trailed them for a moment. His whole body quivered by the touch. 

Disgusting. A feeling of disgust ran into his core. A feeling of dread and fear overtook him. No… not again...

The boy in that mirror didn't reflect well as he thought he was. He could see the sadness, the fear, and the sickish purple. Those dreary eyes of the broken boy he was inside of that mirror. He wouldn't let anyone outside see his broken expression or fears. And the only person who even came close was Sophia Sakharov. 

He would be so bent if someone else saw him like that.

Today was a busy day, as he sat inside his office buried with the unforeseen work and papers were stacked neatly on his desk.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him.

It wasn’t unusual to be hardworking that included being sore. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it. The burden felt like nothing.

The door slid open harshly. The tan-haired ignored it. He was too focused on his work to care who was at the other end. The silence shortly filled with the sound of the tone of heels, “Shido.”

Magoroku recognized that voice quite well. He straightened himself. He cast his eyes on the noise, removing his sights from the papers. A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was standing near the doorway, stoically staring at him. Sophia Sakharov.

“What is it?” 

“You have a meeting with grade 8th seniors in ten minutes.” Her expression was unwavering as she pointed towards the door, “It’s best if you went soon.”

“All right…” He frowned and sighed before cleaning up the sheets and pushing himself out of his chair. As her eyes trailed his movements, before he paused, pointing towards the desk with the papers. “Oh! Sophia! You’ll have to finish the rest of this work!” With an encouraging smile, “I expect everything to be done by the time I return.”

With a simple nod, “Da.”

Sophia could go to the meeting as anticipated however, he had other plans for her; and now he was on his own as always. The meeting was only a half-hour long, and by this time he was the center of attention as he explained plans for the students. It was about future trips and classes. He implied with a knowing tone and flashing a bright smile as he craved the attention. Once it was done, he was dismissed. 

He made his way back to the door, and announced his return, “Sophia! I’m back!” Before sliding the door close behind him.

She didn’t respond as she was sitting at the desk, head down to face the folders as she placed them in order.

Curiously, he sauntered to her, “Well, I expect you did as you were told. Did you finish my work?”

She silently nodded, “All of the paperwork is finished, as ordered.”

“Can I have them?” He requested. “Just to re-check that there are no errors I should be aware of. But knowing you, I doubt you’ll leave any mistakes. However, it doesn’t hurt to make sure though, of course!”

“There’s no mistakes.” 

“Are you sure?”

“You’re worrying too much.”

His lip dipped further to a pout. He wouldn’t call it ‘worrying’ it was being sensible and cautious, as needed. He had to be, someone had to be cautious here. Like he always was, so how was this any different? If there was a single mistake it all falls on him, his reputation ruin! He couldn’t allow that! He needed to make sure plans were in place.

“If we’re done here,” He shifted from the sofa as she pushed up from the surface, annoyance filling her gaze. “I’m quite busy.” The painful annoyance was leaking into her voice. 

She handed him the papers, he clumsily took them and gaze in confusion. Busy with what else? Why did she keep leaving? He shifted again, as his eyes traveled her.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“Kyoya-sama has requested my presence. I’m going to make my regular report to him.”

His lips parted but he held his tongue, almost wordless. Kyoya-sama? Gaen Kyoya wanted Sophia. He wondered what for. He wanted to chase after her, call her name, or do something. The urge grows but all he could do was stand and there as she stepped out that door and closed it behind her. Her heels fade and he noticed it. Being left alone in the silence. 

His shoulders droop as he sighed from defeat.

“There’s no reason for me to act like this but…” He frowned but propelled himself up, “I need to be cautious!”

No matter what. Be cautious of everything and anyone who would ruin him. And with that, his victory would be known. Caution was necessary, playing it safe, and being smart was also important. As the saying goes, you can never be too cautious. And that meant, being careful about those around them and their power; even if he believed he was better than any of them. The only way to rule in this world. The school saw him as a king, and he had high control and power. He was horrified at the idea of losing it.

He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. Oh well! 

The weeks were the same, with her walking in with her stoic glare and stern words and his student council duties. Every single day was the same.

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely spoke but when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he gazed at her she would stare back with many words from her end, often tapping that told him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space. 

He saw her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazed in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he found himself being snatch into the waves.

"Sophia!" He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in. As long as he could remember, she was no good. Mysteriously neutral.

He refused to accept this. He was in denial. Denial about his feelings, protesting them, and complaining. However, it wasn’t abnormal for him to want to complain. But Sophia! Imagine that! Him being in love with Sophia Sakharov! Someone who could murder him and leave him to rot. Someone was cold and dangerous. Why him? 

Why? Was it because she’s the only person that bothers to stick around? Was her it due to her cold stare, so devoid of emotions? 

Curse her. She knew exactly was she was doing! Of course! She was playing with his heart, it made sense. She’s the reason, he blamed her. He blamed her for coming into his world and tearing it apart! How dare she be so... So… **SO** _PERFECT_!

Who was she? Why would he even care? 

  
  
  


Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She's dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he's also malicious cunning much like her.

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn't she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she's here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race.

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn't for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She's dangerous, loyal, and cold.

  
  


This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things. She could’ve been doing other things, other work, and tasks for Kyoya-sama’s and his goals. Sophia made herself believe as she was sitting on this thick dark blue sofa in the student council room. Honestly. He’s so much trouble. He was a lot of work to deal with. 

She had her back against the sofa as he was sitting next to her, casting his navy eyes in her direction. Honestly, the only reason this happened was that Magoroku wanted attention.

“Don’t you have student council work to do?” Surely there must be more student council work to do? 

“No, I did everything already and I’m bored!” He pouted dramatically and whined, “I want something to do. Please, entertain me!”

“Then, go watch a Buddyfight match or the news.”

“I don’t feel really motivated, too.”

She narrowed her eyes and groaned, before she got up from the sofa, annoyed as she went over to the desk, pulling out the remote and turning on the television. He turned his head and seemed interested yet confused. 

It worked. “Heh.” She maliciously smirked. 

That should keep him from bothering her, he’ll probably be criticizing the people on the screen and mocking them for a while, as always. Forgetting all about her. As she expected, it would pique his interest.

**_“Welcome folks of Japan! Good afternoon, everyone! Today, we’ll be asking_ **

“I’m sure they aren’t as great as me.”

**_“I would love to be an amazing Buddyfighter idol, kinda like Mikado Gao.”_ **

“Heh.” Magoroku felt entertained, giving a small and simple chortle. Mockingly smirking as his brows knitted, “What a dell-witted fellow. If anything, I, Shido Magoroku the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students! Not this loser.” 

Everything was going according to plan. She stood there for a moment before her icy glared noticed the large desk. And his chair. If he was going to hog the sofa, might as well give him a simple taste of her karma. Probably a mistake, but might as well try.

As soon as the chair creaked on the floor.

“Huh?” He snapped out of dazedness on the screen, blinking while trying to regain his senses. That was his chair. As if someone was sitting on it. “Wait a second!” He veered to face her, only to find he was correct. She was sitting in his large chair. “Sophia!” She knew exactly what she was doing. “You turned on the Television so you can take control of my comfortable chair! How dare you do such a thing!”

“I turned on the television as you wanted.” She shrugged. His chair felt odd to her but was shockingly warm and soft, no wonder why he loves relaxing on it so much. It wasn’t so bad.

“Don’t try to deny it!” He pushed himself up from the chair and huffed towards her, “Just admit it, Sophia!”

“I don’t think you have any right yelling at me.” She kept her stoic features. “And I don’t think it’s a big deal, either. You’re overreacting.”

“How rude!” He pointed a finger at her. “Be like that.” Before he thought of an idea, also grinned. 

She felt the weight of her lap being pressed down by a force. “Shido...!” Before she knew it, he pushed himself on her lap and was sitting awkwardly with his legs over the railings, placing both of his hands on her shoulders to keep him up.

“See, we can both sit on it now!”

She narrowed her eyes, lacing with pity and annoyance. The sound of Gallows’ laughter and mocking leaking from his card in his pocket but there wasn’t any laughter at all; however, she could just hear it inside of her mind. 

Was this literally his solution to solve this? He was just complaining a minute ago about her using his chair and now he wanted both to sit on here? He was so dense. 

“You’re breaking one of the school’s rules by doing this, aren’t you?”

“Oh? What a good time for you to be concerned about the rules! However, this is no time for you to be worried about the school’s rules, especially when you broke them before.” Something about his voice was surely mocking. But he was always so focused on the school’s rules and getting his high grades. He was just as maliciously cunning as she was but she did break rules before and abused the power given to her at times but it was her sole duty to control the school’s behind the scenes. “I’m the student council president, I make the rules here.” He comfortably shifted on the furniture, “And all you have to do is be quiet and listen to your orders, as expected of you, my dear Sophia.”

“I think we both know that I’m the one who controls the school for you.”

Magoroku merely scoffed. All she could do was sit. A deep temptation to push him off and teleport. Da, that could work but she found herself simply sitting there.

His navy blue eyes cast below, regarding her with a provoking smirk. She felt as she removed one of his hands from her shoulders and raised it towards her cheeks. She heard his giggles from underneath his breath. 

The fabric of his gloves laced her hair, the soft strains brushing the strands and playing with them, “So soft…” It was shockingly so soft, like fluffy clouds. “Your hair is so soft, Sophia! I wonder what you use to make it so soft?”

She rolled her eyes to the side, “That’s not important.”

“Right! I’m sure my hair is softer than yours. No matter what kind of hair products you use!” He rubbed her strands before he let go, stroking her cheeks next. 

  
  


This was an odd situation. 

For every touch, it felt like a blazing passion for complicated emotions. Buried emotions that were burnt, like wood underneath the heat of the fire. 

The idea of placing their hands on another wasn’t fresh, the concept of personal space; something that they both were vastly concerned about just didn’t exist for them. For others, maybe, definitely yes. 

Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. Or maybe, it was because.

  
  
  


His touch was shockingly soft. 

“Don’t get used to it.” Sophia’s stern voice filled the room, trying to act as if she was embarrassed by this. “


	15. Chapter 15

## Dungoen World & Cooking

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

_**Ageha & Shura - ** _ _Dungeon World_

It was strange, a vampire and a queen. 

The queen caught his attention. She was beautiful if not the loveliest girl he’d met. She was an interesting creature. He was certain her blood was just as beautiful. When they met and had the chance to talk, they got along rather well. They managed to become good friends. 

He observed from the sidelines, sparingly. He studied her in detail, how she worked and what she did. A beautiful queen dressed in gold and purple sat on her throne, ordering those around her to build her more luxurious palaces. She wanted more palaces in her kingdom. Yet, her mind still lingered about a silver-haired vampire that she had met a long time ago. He said something about her soul belonging to him, in accordance to his blood pact, or something. Really, she enjoyed the extra attention. Attention in general, something she couldn’t get enough of. 

_**KNOCK.** _

In the dead of night, that’s when she heard it. A simple knock coming from the window. She knew who it was on the other side, as she opened it. Golden eyes met his thick blood-red eyes, causing them to lock. His cape drifting with the wind. His fangs glisten within the night. 

“Hello, my queen.” He grinned, “So it’s destined that we meet again.” 

“You want to get hyped up?”

* * *

_**Tetsuya & Zanya** _ _\- Cooking_

Somehow and someway the blonde talked him into this. 

Tetsuya wanted to do something special for Gao, a small treat. Since the first time has failed, by a Hundred Demons monster, he wanted to try again. Tetsuya had asked Zanya for his help.

Zanya couldn’t refuse a request from a friend so he went along with it. Cooking for Gao did sound rather relaxing to him. Inside the kitchen, they began to prepare.

“We should put some bananas in there, yo!” The blonde had a bright smile. He was already holding a banana in his hand. “I bet it’ll taste extra delicious, yo!”

The purple-haired tensed, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

It only took an hour or two. Zanya surprisingly knew his way around the kitchen and cooking, too. 

“That looks so good, yo!” The blonde gawk at the food, “It really makes me want to try a bite, yo.” But he knew this was all for Gao.

“You can have a bite.”

He turned to look at Zanya, “Really, yo?”

Zanya nodded, “But only one, okay?” He pointed a finger in the air.

“You’re the best!” Tetsuya’s smile only brightened by the moment as he grabbed a piece on the plate, “Thanks, yo!” He happily ate it. 

“You think Gao will like it?” Zanya asked, staring at the plate.

“I’m sure he will, yo!” Tetsuya gave a thumbs up.

\------

“How did you learn to cook so well, yo?”

“Akatsuki.” He replied, “I usually cook our lunches. He tries to cook himself but I don’t want him hurting himself in the kitchen.”

“That’s so sweet, yo!” Tetsuya smiled, “You really are the greatest big bro out there.”

Zanya felt his cheeks burn as he lifted his hand to adjust his glasses, “I-I wouldn’t say that I’m the greatest.”

“But it’s true, yo!” He waved his hand, “Anyone would want you as their big brother.”

“Y-You really think so?”

“I know so!” Tetsuya nodded. “I would love for you to be my big brother, too, yo!”

“You do?” This wasn’t expected but Zanya didn’t really mind. Actually, Zanya liked the sound of that, “I-I guess we can be brothers.” He played with his glasses, “If that’s okay with you.”

“I’m fine with that, yo!”

* * *

He ran into her and confessed. He wanted to run away from destiny, from his home, and his parent. He hated the word destiny to his very core.

"Please, don't leave... S-Stay," She argued. "With me." She smiled shyly as she handed him a piece of cotton candy. "I need my Prince."

On the benches to the school, the two grew comfortable.

Mel told the books she was reading. Light listened with a gentle smile.

Not long, she sagged down on his chest. Closing her eyes, blushing. His chest leaped. The heat grew. His cheeks stained. Flustered but slowly relaxed.

In the face of danger, they were like a mirror with opposite reflections. He would still smile, thinking positively while she would nervously gaze back. 

It was one of those rare moments. One of those rare moments was when he was relaxed for the most part, and one of those days where Miko had more free time.

* * *

The idea of falling in love with Prince Subaru slowly changed. 

"I don't understand…" she curved up into a ball as her eyes cast to the floor. 

"Oh dear, Mel I think your feelings faded away."

"What if I'm under a curse?" Mel panicked, as she went on about the different spells. And this curse was the issue, it was related to Light! The only explanation for this!

Emma agreed, "

"Sometimes feelings change. Subaru might not be your prince." Emma appeared upset as well.

Mel glanced up, "What do you mean?" 

The first time they were close. He found himself engulfed by the sudden warmth. She stoically came from behind and took hold of him without warning. At first, he had dreamed about the idea. 

_He flinched and yelped as he felt her touch, she was touching him. His space was invaded by her presence. Her body was so close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that._

_His body tensed, face flushed with crimson. He felt her body pressed against his back._

_"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"_

_She doesn’t respond. Her eyes are more focused on his body. With her drifting mouth carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. He didn’t realize that his collar was already unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his collarbone and shoulders. He shivered at the cold air hitting against his skin. His shirt was already disheveled._

_She left nothing but a powerful sensation in her tracks. She bit and sucked on his skin. He let out a moan. Yikes!_

_“Stop this!” He tried to protest this, a reaction he always had. But shortly cave into her strange ways of doing things._

_He shouted as he felt her hand gripped his body, in a strong pull. Tears formed from the corner of his eyes as droop began to leak from his lips. He was in a mess. Her hands felt as cold as ice as she stoically looked down upon him like this. He moaned her name uncontrollably. She made him beg for more._

Wait a second! He had a dream about… **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_ ** Wait, no… **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_ ** Whatever they were doing. He pictured Sophia like that?! He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it. **_ENJOYING IT?!_ ** She even asked if he _wanted_ her! 

**_Why me?_ **

Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him **_that_ ** way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship _that_ far, would she?

It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. 

He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair. 

What if he woke up to see, watching him with stoic eyes, holding his hands, or playing with his hair. How would she even feel? What would she even say?

“What if we could do that…?”

He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible!

She wouldn’t do that, right? 

The second time. She was the one who suggested the idea of toys.

* * *

She had him by the collar. 

The only source from within the room was the single lamb next to their nightstand, the rest of it was dark. He let out a loud yelp as he felt her hand push him to the bed. His back hitting against the soft blankets.

Sophia is there, below him. Her stoic expression glued to him. Her eyes only set on his. He tensed up. And awkwardly shifted. Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. She leaned forward and he tensed. She was still confident and stern.

His eyes widened as he felt cold lips touching his. She kissed him. It wasn't long before she broke the kiss. 

He flinched and he brought a hand up to his lips in school, "Did you just…?!" 

His body tensed, face flushed with crimson. She doesn’t respond. Her eyes are more focused on his body. With her drifting mouth carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. 

"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"

She doesn’t respond. He didn’t realize that his collar was already unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his collarbone and shoulders. He shivered at the cold air hitting against his skin. His shirt was already disheveled.

She left nothing but a powerful sensation in her tracks. She leaned down. She bit and sucked on his skin. Her stoic eyes watching him. He let out a moan. Yikes! She doesn't stop. 

“Stop this!” He tried to protest this, a reaction he always had. An impulse reaction on his part but one that he simply wouldn’t let go off.

  
  


It felt painful… painfully good. This night however felt different. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. An ecstasy.

He shouted as he felt her hand gripped his body, in a strong pull. Tears formed from the corner of his eyes as droop began to leak from his lips. He was in a mess. Her hands felt as cold as ice as she stoically looked down upon him like this. He moaned her name uncontrollably.

He was begging, no pleading for it. He felt a twisting feeling in his chest. A feeling of electricity ran down his guts. This feeling was strange, weird but felt good. It felt really good.

He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All he wanted was her, only her.

As his blood rushed and his heart continued to hammer heavily. It was an overwhelming sensation that overtook him. 

He wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

He needed her. 

He needed this.

He expected for her to leave him here.

* * *

**_GaoJin - Crush_ **

Magatsu Jin slowly started to enjoy the sun more. He’d promised himself to glance up at the sun every day for the rest of his life, thanks to a certain someone. He leaned back as he gazed at the sky, up at the large sun. Something that he did often now, out of habit. The warmth of the sun felt like a warm blanket on his skin, a peaceful feeling that he slowly began used to. He didn’t care if the brightness was blinding his eyes. A strange warmth he got from it. He played with the black and red dice in his hand as he kept staring at the sun. 

He was thinking about him again, the Mighty Sun Fighter, Mikado Gao. He couldn’t help it. The boy plagued his mind, in his dreams. He was one of the good changes in his life. And the Sun reminded him of the boy. Heck, he’d argued that Gao was brighter than the sun itself. His chest tightened and blood rushing. Butterflies in his stomach. He had the urge to protect Mikado Gao from harm. The urge to hold him in his gloomy days and be with him to make sure he was safe. He had to repay him in the favor someday.

“Ever since that match with Gao, my heart’s been getting all fuzzy.” 

“You mean, you have a crush on that Gao kid, right?” The peach-haired girl next to him asked. A young girl, who happened to be his best friend, Mamakari Megumi. 

He felt his cheeks raised in heat. “I wouldn’t put it **_like_ ** that.” Jin felt his heart skip a beat but ignored it. “But I do like him, though.”

“You might as well confess to him already.”

“Well, if you’re just an expert on these things. How are things going with Suzuha, then?”

Megumi shrugged.


	16. Chapter 16

## The lights from books and pizza

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Shido Haruroku the ACE Of Literature has been damaged and bullied for being ineffective, using books as a way to escape the bitter world he lives in. Wearing a fake mask of happiness. Until a young purple-haired appeared, showing him the meaning of happiness. A kind of smile that wasn't fake anymore.  
> \--------------  
> A young boy who was named Haruroku with light pastel hair sat on the wooden laced table, near the kitchen. With an impassive appearance scribbled on his features as he gazed at his book. Glasses with white trim helps him focus on the words in front of him, he couldn’t see well without them, one of his many flaws. But that’s okay, he kept them close and that’s all he needed. His slim fingers covered with the black gloves he commonly wore laced the thin paper as he flips the paper. Reading the words silently on the paper without meeting his gaze at anyone else. It was a downtime he always enjoyed, a hobby alongside reading. 

### Work Text:

The home was outrageously tranquil compared to other days of loudness. No sound. No shouting. The television was off so they weren’t watching the news that his parents normally turned on. Devoid of noise besides the breaths of the two that dwell inside. They had a crazed house silence that felt foreign to him. There was always something going on but yet, there was nothing.

He couldn’t help but want to immerse in the silence just to read a good book or two without anyone else bothering him. His dark blue eyes stay focused on nothing else but the book he had. The living room was quiet, a perfect place to rest. He could focus on the fiction that rested beyond the book and forget about his worries. Forget about the bullies, forget about being weak. The emotions were inside of the story leading the way. No card games to worry about.

A young boy who was named Haruroku with light pastel hair sat on the wooden laced table, near the kitchen. With an impassive appearance scribbled on his features as his gaze at his book. Glasses with white trim helps him focus on the words in front of him, he couldn’t see well without them, one of his many flaws. But that’s okay, he kept them close and that’s all he needed. His slim fingers covered with the black gloves he commonly wore laced the thin paper as he flips the paper. Reading the words silently on the paper without meeting his gaze at anyone else. It was a downtime he always enjoyed, a hobby alongside reading. 

A boy with short light tan-colored hair much like his mother's shaped hair. With his father's shaped side bangs. Dawning glasses due to his weak eye vision. He was sheepish yet vastly smart. He loves to read and write, he wasn't good at talking especially when he was younger yet he was so good at reading, picking up large chaptered books. 

Despite the relaxing silence in the room, he wasn’t alone here. His twin sister, a little younger by a few minutes, was sleeping on the dark blue furniture. She was dozing off as always, something she often did instead of helping. Her soft breaths filling the devoid noise inside of the room. Safely tucked underneath the blankets of warmth. The coloring of dark red, crimson blankets. Unlike him, she prefers just to wither and sleep. 

A girl with short white-colored hair, shorter than normal, a mixture of curls and bangs. Curling perfectly high on her cheeks. She was skinny. Slim cold eyes, cold and thick with navy blue. She was all of the girls fought after. But she normally wrecked them. She was powerful and wise. Vastly powerful for her age. But so indifferent and cold.

Family portraits hang unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of four. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely four. 

Shido Alina and Haruroku Shido. The twins and children of Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov. A rather small family given how they rarely saw their other family, not that they had much anyway.

Small steps were heard, coming from near the door. “Hey! Oh, I know!” Another voice articulated almost too passionately, “Let’s all go outside for the day! Getting some sun is always a good thing, especially for children!”

That wish, however, would not be granted as his father screams gracefully in the room of silence causing him to wince. It was the tone of his father in the room now, ruining the chance to read in the silence he enjoys. 

Navy blue eyes caught the eye of the two.

“Alina! Haruroku!” 

Haruroku glanced from his book, annoyed that he used that name again, “It’s Roku!” 

He despised that name ‘Haruroku’ what kind of name was that!? To him, it sounded dumb and that’s what people used to bully him for. Of course, someone as clumsy and ineffective as his father named him something as dumb as that! He derided that notion. He highly prefers Roku over everything else.

Alina, the little sister, groans annoyingly as she awakens from her deep slumber, “What?” Her muttering tone filled the room.

“Oh? You’re awake! I’m so glad!” The father clapped, “We’re going out!”

“I don’t want to!” She grabbed the pillow, “Go away and let me sleep!” She throws it at the older man.

He flinched back with a yelp as the pillow was tossed. He didn’t get hit but his wife did as she entered. Narrowing her eyes as she felt the tough fabric being thrown in her direction. As on cue Alina and Haruroku tensed at the slight of their mother. As the pillow dropped onto the floor.

Their mother was a young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

“Don’t throw pillows in the living room.”

The father nervously laughs, “That’s right!” He turns to the girl on the couch, “Alina! Don’t throw pillows at your parents!”

Alina rolled her eyes and tucked herself back into bed. She didn’t care.

The mother lamented annoyingly, her expression devoid of anything from the sights can see. With that being said, it was hard to determine her feelings or thoughts. As she picked up the pillow, placing it back on the sofa before yanking the blanket off the girl. Causing the little girl to shiver at the breeze of coldness.

“You both are going outside. Get ready right away.”

Was all the mother had said to her two kids and they groaned. The truth is Roku didn’t want to push himself up but said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself was better for him, he thought but closed the book and got up. 

Before they went, the mother made sure they were dressed and kept them neat.

“Please be back before midnight!”

They nodded as they walked out of the home.

The girl couldn’t help let out an annoyed sigh, “I’m hungry!” She complains, “I wasn’t able to get a snack before we left!”

“I heard there’s a cafe down the mall around here.” The boy spoke as he readjusted his glasses.

“Oh? You have, do tell…”

“Not sure where what mark.”

She narrowed her eyes, _“You’re so helpful…”_

“We’ll find it if we look for it.”

And it took a few minutes until they saw a cafe, he grabbed the bar and parted the door open as it dinged.

“Welcome to the cafe!” A girl with purple hair greeted in the open, flashing them a soft smile, “Please take a seat!”

“Good afternoon… um…” He swears he saw her before but couldn’t quite make it out, “You must be?” He asked as he took one of the chairs and finally sat down. 

“I’m Mikono Miko!” She greeted, “You two must be new here?”

She nodded, “Yeah, this nerd over here said to come.”

Miko stared at the girl, almost unreliable with a weirded wary gaze. Haru seemed to take note of this action.

“Don’t mind her. She’s… cranky because she wasn’t able to take her daily zap.”

“Shut up!”

Miko only laughed and smiled at the little banter the two had, “I’m guessing you two are related? You both look alike!”

They nodded, “Correct. We’re twins actually.”

“Oh! That’s lovely! I always wonder what it’s like to have a twin!”

“This is all nice and good, or whatever but I’m so hungry.” The girl sulked deep within the chair.

“Sorry, I will be taking your order now.”

“That’s fine. Hm, we’ll order your best meal! But no meat please, I don’t eat nor enjoy meat.”

She nodded, scribbling the note on her pad, “Sure! One pizza coming right up!” She walked off with a smile, leaving the two alone for a bit.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting!” She sat the large plate of pizza on the table, “Here you go!” 

Their blue eyes traveled to the plate of food out in front of them. A large round tray rested a single piece of pizza.

“You said you wanted our best meal, so here it is!” The purple-haired elevated her hand into the air, pointing her index to the sky, and gave them a wink in retort, “This is our world-famous pizza. It’s delicious, I promise!”

As his sister was far too impressed by the pizza the boy managed to sneak a glance up. His navy blue eyes meeting her dark blue eyes, connecting. 

From the first time, they locked their blue eyes that made something glitter. It was a vague sensation but one he didn’t pay much mind to. She smiles at him as if it was nothing as if she could do anything and everything. Something about that smile felt… relaxing. He couldn’t help but gaze back at this strange girl.

“Haru-chan~ you better eat some before I take it all on you!” His sister teased, she was the first to take a slice of pizza on that tray. Her features lit up as if her mind just exploded as she took the first bite.

He blinks, breaking his lock with Miko before glancing down at the slices of pizza on the platter. But he was cautious, always super attentive. He anxiously picks one of the slices by the crust and stares, it was hot but nothing he couldn’t manage with his gloves.

“Go ahead, try it! Don’t be shy.”

He nearly blenches at the tone, the girl was still standing at their table. But it was a delighted and happy sort of tone. He noticed her from the corner of his eyes from his glasses, he saw her.

“I baked it without the meat since you didn’t want any on top but I’m sure it tastes just as good as without the meat!”

He was skeptical, but the girl promised it was delicious so he had to on those words and she seemed to be keeping to her words. Almost proud of the pizza she brought out. And she was encouraging him to try some. He wasn’t so certain of what the outcome would be and that bothered him greatly. 

He could only wish for the best and it wasn’t another prank but he was probably overthinking again. Not wanting to disappoint this girl, he was going to at least try a small bite of it. Making up his mind on that case. Taking a deep breath he was sucking in before taking a small bite. 

The next thing that came into his mouth was the flavoring of red sauce and cheese, blending so well. A taste that overflowed his mouth was unlike anything he’d before. It was almost like paradise as crazy as that sounds. He was certain his Buddy would enjoy this since he was obsessed with the flavor of the cheese. Unconsciously his eyes stretched. Unexpectedly so. He finished crewing the piece and swallowed. He seemed to be taking his time as his sister was already taking another piece from the tray.

“You aren’t misleading. This is surely delicious,” He noted as he turned to face her again, “Very well made, thank you.”

“Oh, I’m so glad you like it so much!” She smiles further, her cheeks notably shading with a light pink, “And you’re welcome!” 

“Honestly. I wouldn’t mind coming back.” The other girl across from him noted, “Really good stuff.” 

Miko smiles at her as well, “You’re always welcome back if you’d like! I can treat you to a pizza any time!”

“Well do.” His sister nodded, “Haru-chan. You should write about this in one of your stories.”

He felt his body tensed, feeling abashed, “I-I’m not really…”

“Oh?” Miko was intrigued enough to want to hear, “If you do, I would love to see what you write about the pizza here and the cafe!” 

“O-Of course! I’ll be sure to send a copy!”

“Thanks! Can’t wait!” She clapped her hands, “So you write books, right?”

“I’m the Ace of Literature, actually.”

“You’re an Ace?” She was surprised, “That’s cool! I’m sure Yuga-kun would love to know you.”

Yuga-kun. That name heard of that one name before. 

…

Frozen like ice sticking to the ground as his body tensed. His feet refused to move closer as if something was keeping him glued in fear.

“I shouldn’t…”

He wasn’t so positive. He was reluctant. High-strung. Busted. His mind was aching to crawl in a crate and never leave the sections again. He should leave in defeat, run away, and never come back. Tell his parents he couldn’t do this. But he couldn’t face his parents for that.

As his eyes glance at the red blood escalators leading to the large campus. But that only made him nervous. His head pounding, his heart racing, blood ran cold. He felt feeble, imperfect, and tottering.

He was back at Aibo Academy and couldn’t help but feel apprehensive, he was coming back. He recalls the first time he came, he was much younger. The first time he came here was when he was younger, clinging to his mother, denying to let go as he hesitantly made his way inside the building with his twin sister but here he was alone and early. He felt safe in his mother’s clutch, feeling she would at least fight and protect him given how he was her only son. Roku thought it was sensible for her to do so despite her cold nature.

He wasn’t normal, at least he thought he wasn’t like other kids. Dresses felt wrong, the girl pronouns felt wrong, anything ‘girly’ felt unsuitable. All of it was wrong, disgustingly wrong.

But the kids made fun of him for being… different. 

As far as he could recall, he had a hard time talking and expressing proper emotions as a child. He didn’t even speak his first word until he was five but he could read high-level books and learned how to write himself. The reason he left the school before the ABC Cup started, he couldn’t take the stress given to him as the Student Council President to the Junior division. 

He wished he didn’t have these issues. To be normal like other kids, that's why he wouldn’t stand out so much.

His parents had confidence so where was his? Of course, his father was also a coward but that only happened when someone broke his confidence and his mother was hard to tell.

He hid all of that, masked by a stoic glance or a fake smile. Often lying about how he felt. He was mixed with the drowning feelings of self-doubt he always had to make those before him proud and happy. Suppressing those dark emotions and sorrowful trauma was never easy, it was surely breaking but kept going even if that meant he would hurt himself in the long run. Apart from him wanted to suffer, wanted to drown, and never wake up. Never to walk again but part of him was scared to give up, to fall. 

Sucking in his breath and forcing his way up those stairs and dreadfully to the entrance of the school before dashing straight to the Student Council Office. Where he drops the bag onto the floor before his legs couldn't take much more and finally let out. Sinking with a pit in his throat, he couldn’t. 

What’s the meaning of life? Why does anything have any meaning?

The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

“I can’t do this…”

How could he? He was doing this for his parents, who were in the same league he was in. He just wanted to make them happy and show he was a leader like they were but it was all an act. Nothing but a lie, easily broken behind the sights. But they wouldn’t understand how he felt, no one would, it was nothing but a big lie. They would think he was lying or that kids couldn’t feel that way. So he ignored it.

  
  
  


“If I asked him if he could be my boyfriend, would he want to? I wonder if he’ll think it’s weird?”

“I’m not sure, not sure.”

“Hey! Miko wants to talk to you!” A cat? A small black cat was talking to him. 

“Huh?” He leads down and picks up the monster, “A cat?”

“Hey, unhand me!”

“Amaterasu!” Miko sailed for her as she wanders off, “Where did she run off to?” Her eyes caught glimpse of her Buddyfight, “Amaterasu!”


	17. Chapter 17

## It's fate

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

* * *

## Heavy Chest

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> A collection of short vent fics I write to cope and for comfort.
> 
> A frigid night, the air dry and grievous. More than usual that is. The coldness and the wind prompted you to shiver dramatically while your lips ran with complaints about it. You were profoundly fond of the hot climate, the one that summer brought you, not the cold one. The sun felt the soft blanket, drenching your frame with the relaxing heat it brought. Comprehensive windows unveiling the obscurity of the night. While the luminescence was glistening in the glass, tainting.

### Notes:

> Warm Nights

(See the end of the work for [more notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366412?view_full_work=true#work_endnotes).)

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366412/chapters/66872503/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366412/chapters/66872503)

### Chapter Text

A frigid night, the air dry and grievous. More than usual that is. The coldness and the wind prompted you to shiver dramatically while your lips ran with complaints about it. You were profoundly fond of the hot climate, the one that summer brought you, not the cold one. The sun felt the soft blanket, drenching your frame with the relaxing heat it brought. Comprehensive windows unveiling the obscurity of the night. While the luminescence was glistening in the glass, tainting. 

You felt a wave of dread course your body, affecting your chest and head. Your chest still feels massive as if something was pulling it down. You were shaking and sweating in your boots. The pressure in your chest felt like bricks pulverizing you as if you're being crowded. You didn't find the feeling all too comforting, no. You only shifted, trying to locate a perfect spot but nothing else came from you doing that. It remained distasteful, suffocating you even. Your frame was immersing in the wretched feeling. 

The tension in your head was also getting worse. Your thoughts were screaming at you as you begged for it to stop but you were trying. Attempting to stop it. You acted so confidently in your abilities, believing you were the greatest (and you still think you were). But also your confident manner also broke when some were stronger than you broke it, or your plans wouldn’t work you were a coward and crybaby at heart. A type of person who often complains and yelps.

Somehow you ended up in her arms, her slim cold arms. Digging your face into the fabric chest as your face felt wet, with salty scalding tears. Burning droplets flowing down your cheeks as you whine and sniffled. Dragging the weight down as you wrapped your arms around hers, clutching her closely. She was so stiff but her body heat felt so warm, it was quite relaxing for you. Afraid she would let go of you and leave but all she did was stood there. Worried you were going to be left alone again, you didn’t want to leave. Not again… never again.

Observing you with icy blue eyes, a slight pity for her. She never mocked your fears, your clinging, or the fact that you cry so much. Heck, she allows you to do this without pushing you off of her which was shocking. You sat there in her arms. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366412/chapters/67267831/edit)



###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366412/chapters/67267831)

### Summary:

> Wrote this in the morning when I got up from having multiple nightmares. Simple 400 words of fluffy lazy MagoSoph fluff

### Chapter Text

The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan. Hearing the sound from heavy pouring that trilled inside of his ears, provoking him to murmur, regaining his senses. Stirring from his extensive sleep by the quality of the rainfall pouring outside of the window. Drops tapping harshly on the trained windows with a crisp atmosphere. Outside was deeply gray, staining the sky with a dismal look, unlike the normal sky-blue of the summer or the dark blue from the night. Just depressingly grizzled and rather unsightly. 

Deliberately opening his eyes as he felt the weight of the bed being sway by something. Navy eyes took notice of the girl in front of him. In a modest nightgown, her snow-like white dripping on the side as she was laying there, void of much sensations. He imperceptibly flinches in shock by her, parting his lips involuntarily. Feeling her strange warmth and her cold hands on his. She had her hands wrapped around his, grasping them as he felt the stoic affection. Bright sky-blue eyes spacious and conscious, simply peering at him with a devoid eloquence. 

"Good morning, Sophia…!" She didn't respond, as always she wasn't the one to say good morning to anyone. She merely blinks in return, giving him acknowledgment. But he felt it was only right to say it to her every morning. “You’re up rather early as ever but not out of bed yet!” 

He began to wonder what time it was from the way she was up and not out of bed yet. She normally was awake and out of bed before he even awakens most of the time. They were both early birds yet she was always awake and out of bed before him despite rarely sleeping.

“You much rather I get up and leave?”

“N-No!” Panicking at that, “Of course not! It’s just… odd waking up to you. I mean… you’re usually not in bed when I wake up… Please, stay!”

She wasn’t going to go anywhere. But she didn’t respond once again and her expression still reminded impassive as always. And he didn’t want her to go anyway, just stay here with him. Only him. They played with each other fingers until they were intertwined and kept it there.

“Don’t you want to get up?” 

"It's rather miserable out and I'd much rather stay in bed,” Slackly yawns, “Today, we’re going to rest and stay in!”

### Notes:

> Something I wrote on Tumblr to vent out some things I was feeling, this was a great help to.
> 
> * * *


	18. In the cold with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the holidays, as the air grew colder and crisp. The sun was over the horizon, setting for the night. Like the day, it was cold but got colder with the lack of sun shining from above. Those thick clouds were still in the air. The sky was that of a dismal grey as the streets were decorated with lights. As the snow was descending from the sky.

**_Underneath Surprises_ **

“Come on, everyone, time to clean up!” Most of the students looked displeased, wanting to protest the idea of cleaning up while others were joyful for the event.

Despite hating the cold, crisp air that winter had to offer; there’s one thing he enjoyed about the winter cold and that was the beauty of decorations. He always thought the lights were beautiful when lit up and the way the spirit seemingly raised like a balloon in the air. The new Year party was officially over.

It was such a shame to be ruining the decorations, especially when he thought this year’s ones were really relaxing to see and shockingly pretty. But of course, he, Shido Magoroku, the great student council president had made sure the event was well handled as such. Everything has to end sometime, nothing good everlast is what he learned. All of the students helped with taking them down. And he observed. All he did was sign the papers, and stamp the folder to make this all happen.

One thing came from it that he’d enjoyed. Occasionally showing off his power as the student council president became normal. That’s the key to controlling the foolish students of this school. That became his train of thought. Though, it didn't do any good for him. This was one of those times.

Magoroku had his hands behind his back, watching with a smirk as the decorations were cleaned up. “You all did a good job cleaning the decorations. Good work! You’re all dismissed.”

“Shido.”

A familiar female called his name, as he turned to face her, “Sophia? What is it?”

She lifted her hand and pointed it towards the top.

“Huh?” He raised a brow at her. He couldn’t lie when he admitted that he was confused with this girl. What does she mean? “Um… What am I seeing?”

“Look closely.”

He did as he was told to only find a Mistletoe, handing on the ceiling where

How could he miss that!? And who put that there?

“Oh my…” He hummed in shock, “One of the students must’ve put up a Mistletoe without my knowledge!” And the realization that they both were underneath it sank in. He brought his arms up in defense as he quivered dramatically, “Yikes! We’re both underneath it! What should we do?”

He knew what they meant but didn’t want to believe it. This must’ve been against the school’s rules. Kissing Sophia!? Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? Surely she didn’t want to kiss him either, but he was certain he was a great kisser, he was the great Shido Magoroku after all! But he never kissed anyone before, especially a girl! Especially Sophia! But what if someone else sees!? He’ll be dying of shame if someone knew he kissed her on the school’s grounds.

Wordlessly, she would narrow her eyes, almost out of pity for him. He really is clueless, she thought. Gallows would definitely agree with her on that part. She looked around for a moment, making sure no one else was inside of the room, surely he’ll be worrying about that. Everyone else left long ago on his orders and she was sure that the staff was gone. No one was here.

She turned back to face him, he was still in panic mode. Sophia pushed herself up, grabbing his collar and yanking him down. She leaned closer, pursing her lips.

He yelped before finding his voice once more, “Sophia! What are you…?” his yelp was muffled by the sudden cold lips.

Her eyes kept glued to his, seeing his navy eyes enlarged from the sudden shock. The kiss was strange, it was persuasive but it wasn’t entirely passionate either. But it was quick enough that he couldn’t make out the flavoring.

She coarsely let go and broke the kiss. He nearly tripped on impact, as he sought to find his footing. While his mind and heart were racing beyond his command.

He brought his hand up to his cheek, almost shocked, “Sophia! Did you just…!” He lightly touched his lips in confusion. His disbelief took over, he couldn’t believe she kissed him without warning him first!

Sophia didn’t look at all bothered, as she stood, her cheeks were slightly rosy but he couldn’t tell. Turning her head, “Just take down the Mistletoe.”

He wanted to reach out, call for her, and tell her to wait. At least discussed what had happened but nothing came. He held his tongue. This kiss wasn’t bad at all if only he could do it more.

**_This is new_ **

The air felt crisp and cold.

“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her.

“Sophia?”

“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”

He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...

“Tell me where he is.”

“I…”

“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything, “I know you can.”

“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulped as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

It was serious when she used his last name instead of his first. He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet… she knows… she knows everything. Of course, she did. She was the queen. Eyes widened, they did share those nights, living together in their home… how dare she!?

“A-Are you blackmailing me!?”

“Maybe.”

“B-But we’re dating!”

“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”

“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her, “But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia!”

She parted her lips, notably surprised by this remark but didn’t respond. He wasn’t lying. But she wasn’t surprised by the fact that he knew but more of the fact he brought it up this way. But really, it was true. Not cheating wise, because they will never do such but… mysterious wise. He knew he’ve been working with Gaen Kyoya to stop him.

“So that’s how it is.”

She took a mere step forward and he stepped back, nearly tripping until he felt himself being backed by the wall, nervously placing his hands on the wall. Almost clinging his back against it for dear life. She took her time getting closer but her steps were still stern. His body shivers in dread but not because of the girl. He felt her body heat pressing against his skin as her dead cold eyes glared at him. Curse this wall!

“Wh-What do you want?”

She tilted her head with a mlaicously smirk, “You, silly.”

A smirk that was playfully malicious yet so bitter. As she taps her hand on her nose. He flinches, unsure of what to make of her actions. Gosh, she was enjoying this now, wasn’t she? If only, her eyes didn’t speak of annoyance, he’ll believe she was.

He felt his cheeks burn by those words, “M-Me!?”

“Da.” She nodded but said nothing to confirm it, “You want me too, do you not?”

“O-Of course!” He agreed, “I want you…” He always wanted her.

That smirk made him shiver more, the fact that she was using it against him.

“Then you’ll do anything I say if it means I won’t leave you.” This was probably a fact.

“Don’t use my own worries against me!” He shouted, “If you want something you’re going to have to do it the old fashion way!”

She took a step back from him. She knew what he meant by this, everyone should know.

“Fine.” She took out her deck from underneath her stole, “If I win you’ll have to obey me.”

“And what if you lose?”

“I’ll just have to obey you, then.” She was confident, making sure she won’t lose, “Fair deal?”

He nods, regaining his senses as he smirks, “I suppose it’s fair…”

“Well then, do you accept my challenge?”

“Of course, I accept your challenge!”

“Let’s fight in the living room.”

...

“You lost.” Her voice stern as ever…

He gritted his teeth. No way! She had more skill and wits and dang she was so smart…

“No fair!”

“You’re to obey my every order.”

He stares up at the girl to find her cold expression. He was the man of his word and he hated it.

“What do you want, Sophia?”

“Now, tell me. Where is Jinguji Kei?”

“I don’t know! Truly, I don’t know.”

She narrowed her eyes, this fight was all for that, “Shido…”

“But I hear rumors!” Clumsy speaking.

“He doesn’t want rumors, he wants facts.”

“P-Please just here me out for a second.”

“Fine. I’m giving you five.”

“Thank you!” He let out a sigh, hoping it’ll drain him of his dreads before recomposing himself, “Now, since you want to do badly, I’ll tell you… The boy is somewhere in hiding, in a cabin somewhere in the woods, is what I heard from Tasuku, with that dangerous criminal Gara or whatever,” He places a hand on his chin, “Come to think of it, this boy really takes the whole ‘you want something bad done to get a criminal to do it’ seriously.”

“Shido.”

“R-Right!” He shook his head of those thoughts, “I don’t know where they are myself…” He played with his thumbs on his lap.

She seemed to focus as she didn’t bother to speak up…

“Happy now?”

She silently nodded in reply.

“I really wish I could be more of a help but I can’t do much. My power only has so much. You should be grateful I even told you any of this in the first place! I could lose my job if they knew, you know!”

She stood up, leading over, towards the male on the opposite chair as him. Grabbing his tie, drawing him closer. He flinched in surprise, nearly yelping as he felt the wave of her pull. Before he would say anything she pressed her lips up against his, smacking them gently. Some sort of thank you gift? It seemed that way.

He froze, tensing up by her mere touch. Mind going hollow. Eyes increased. Affection like this was rare but rather nice. Slowly he felt himself melting with the kiss, relaxing and shifting his hands towards her face, softly pressing her gloves on her cheeks. Shortly after, she parted her lips to breathe. Before finally letting go of his tie.

She wordlessly wandered off into the next room and all he could be sit there and press his hands on his lips in wonder…

“Sophia!?”

“I’m going to make dinner.”

He frowns. As she shouted from the other room.

He still couldn’t believe he told her. And how she blackmailed him. And she left him in that room to think. What was she even thinking? What WAS HE EVEN THINKING? TELLING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? And even going as far as WANTING TO HELP HER MORE! But still, all of that was risky, if Tasuku found out about this… it won’t end well for him nor Sophia… he didn’t want that to happen. Despite being on different sides, they were still fighting for the same ranks.

He groans in his hands, whimpering.

Really, she needed that help. All of it. He wanted to be there for her. With how late she’s been coming home, reckless nights. Sleepless ones. Ones where she kept him up all night just to tell her because she couldn’t sleep herself.

The way she was driving herself crazy to protect her master. Half of the time she just… didn’t bother to sleep at all. As if her stress didn’t allow that to happen.

He could tell she wasn’t in a good mental state, the flicker of her eyes he knew. Her strands slightly out of place as she kept it all up. Even if she resists saying it her body tells more than words ever could.

“What am I going to do?” He spoke in defeat, “There’s no way she’ll listen to me… but I have to protect her and keep her safe…”

He knew she could protect and keep herself safe but that didn’t bother him, it was her health. She was hurting herself for the mission just to protect her master and bring down someone who’s evil and wants to destroy the world. He cares far too deeply about the girl.

If not she was surely going to work herself to the point of exhaustion and that was no good.

“Magoroku.”

He flinches, hearing the steps. He heard her voice and he took his hands from off his pawn to face her. Her stoic features.

“Come. Dinner is ready.”

“Coming!”

That was all he responded as he clumsy lifted himself off the lounge, picking up the cards and placing them in two different decks. They didn’t even bother putting their decks away. By the time he glanced back at the door, she is already gone making him breathe out. He made his way towards their shared kitchen. She was much too busy planting the food she didn’t seem to notice him.

He noticed the bandages that were taped to her hands. He felt a pit of worrying increasingly growing inside of him… “Sophia!? What happened?”

“What?”

“The bandages!” He pointed out, “Why are your hands bandaged? Did you hurt yourself?”

“They’re just bandages. It’s nothing.” She passed it off acting as if it was normal but Magoroku thought otherwise. This wasn’t at all ‘normal’.

“B-But…!”

“You worry too much, Magoroku.”

He let out a sigh, frowning, “You need to be more careful! You’ve been acting really reckless lately! Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

She paused for a second as if she was pondering on what he said but made her way towards her side of the table where her food was.

His eyes settled down at his plate, “I hope you didn’t add a lot of spies and hot sauce to this again.”

“You can be the judge of that.”

He hummed and carefully took a bite, it wasn’t as spicy as when she would make food beforehand. He smiles, as he eats more and more. She was also eating.

Their dinner normally consists of him either praising or complaining about the food. And him discussing his daily job.

"Do you need help?" He offered but in reality, he hated the dishes. The whole idea of washing them. He wasn't all that fond of washing dishes. And when she did try to make him do it, he would either complain or break one of them by his cluminess.

She shook her head in a silent no. But kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her. As always. So cold and serious. And he frowned. His guts was telling him that she was thinking but he still was very concerned for her by this point.

"Sophia," he stood his ground, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Go back to work."

"There's plenty of things to talk about." He countered. He placed a hand on his chin, and tucked his other arm underneath his elbow. Dramatically thinking. He whole face finally brightened once he had his idea in mind, he flinched up with a single finger in the air, “Oh! You know, Christmas is just around the corner!”

“Speaking of Christmas, I have something special planned for us!”

“Something planned?”

He proudly nodded, “I’m sure you’ll love it!”

“I can’t. I’m busy.” She brushed the plate harder from annoyance.

“What!? How can you be busy on Christmas!?”

She shrugged, not really be bothered by that fact, “Kyoya-sama orders.” Of course, even years later, she was as ruthlessly cold and loyal to Kyoya-sama.

“He’s making you work on Christmas? That’s hard to believe, Sophia.” He dismissively waved his hand in the air, “Or are you trying to get

  
  


"Please… it's important!" His voice laced with desperation, "I think you need a break."

She stopped everything she was doing and turned off the sink. She veered to face him. He carefully studies her.

"A break?" She was surprised.

“Yes!” He nodded, "Don't worry, it's not going to be a long break if that's what you're thinking. Just a short and simple one. I think you'll enjoy it!"

She lowered her eyes from this, "I'm quite busy. I don't have time for such 'meaningless' things."

"It's not meaningless!" He pouted, "I'm doing it for your own good.” He seems to frown as a glisten of hopelessness steamed along with his features.

She went to walk away only for him to stop her.

"I just… don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I'm not going to."

"Then, please promise me. You won't tell me how you feel and I won't force you… but I need you to promise me you won't overwork yourself."

"I promise..."

For the rest of the night. Instead of standing time in the living room watching the television, mostly the news. He was dwelling inside of his office room, a large room just to work in. It felt like his office back at Aibo.

He was working on a project for the Buddy Police, filling out paperwork. He was never fond of doing this but it had been his job and he wanted to take care of it himself.

By the time Sophia carelessly opened the door and walked in. Her stern and stoic expression softened as her sky-blue icy eyes were fixated at the male at his desk. Who was seemingly sleeping? Having his head down, eyes closed, and using his hands to keep his balance.

"Thank you, Magoroku…" she whispers in a soft tone as her hand pressed softly against his shoulder, "For all of your help." Before she planted another kiss on his cheek.

She understood that he was working hard on the task at hand. Even if they were on different sides, they were still fighting for the same things. Same goals.

Little did she know that Magoroku wasn't asleep and heard all of her praise and felt her soft lips once more. It was all so unexpectedly done, but it wouldn't be the first to straight-up admit a thank you for helping her. He did his best to pretend he was asleep instead of forcing his body to reach to her touch and words. He felt the weight being hauled off his shoulder as she went to tap the desk.

She was viewing his paper. Before he felt the feeling of being watched by her. She must've been watching him sleep. His beats of breathing. His soft hair that he was growing out. His everything. He belonged to her and no one else. No one else owned his heart as she has. Owned his right to love her and praise her. She was his and only his, and he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't dare cheat, it just wasn't in his code to do so.

She grinned, before smiling. It was rare to give smiles but she felt like giving one. It wasn't a fake smile to get others on her side. That she used. The smile was a delicate indication of affection granted by her. Gosh, she was so soft for him.

After a few moments which felt like forever, she finally strolled away and closed the door. Once he was certain she was out of that room.

He couldn't help but softly smile, "You're welcome, Sophia…"

When they went to bed. He always wore his warm matching PJs and her simple yet fancy nightgown. And they buried themselves in the sheets and covers of the bedding. Always shifting closer as he clung to her. clinging to her closely, none of them minded the other's touch. Ever since they were teenagers. But this time, he was awfully closer than normal and made sure she knew he was being affectionate with his touch. His hands wrapped around her arms. But one of his hands managed to encircle around her slim fingers, causing them to intertwine. None of them seemed to mind this but focused on each other's frame from the darkness of the room.

Both seemingly found themselves wrapped in the warmth of the other, it felt comforting and relaxing.

The next morning felt so warm. He woke up in her arms the next day.

The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan. Hearing the sound from heavy pouring that trilled inside of his ears, provoking him to murmur, regaining his senses. Stirring from his extensive sleep by the quality of the rainfall pouring outside of the window. Drops tapping harshly on the trained windows with a crisp atmosphere. Outside was deeply gray, staining the sky with a dismal look, unlike the normal sky-blue of the summer or the dark blue from the night. Just depressingly grizzled and rather unsightly.

Deliberately opening his eyes as he felt the weight of the bed being sway by something. Navy eyes took notice of the girl in front of him. In a modest nightgown, her snow-like white dripping on the side as she was laying there, void of much sensations. He imperceptibly flinches in shock by her, parting his lips involuntarily. Feeling her strange warmth and her cold hands on his. She had her hands wrapped around his, grasping them as he felt the stoic affection. Bright sky-blue eyes spacious and conscious, simply peering at him with a devoid eloquence.

"Good morning, Sophia!"

She didn't respond, as always she wasn't the one to say good morning to anyone. She merely blinks in return, giving him acknowledgment. But he felt it was only right to say it to her every morning.

“You’re up rather early as ever but not out of bed yet?”

He began to wonder what time it was from the way she was up and not out of bed yet. She normally was awake and out of bed before he even awakens most of the time. They were both early birds yet she was always awake and out of bed before him despite rarely sleeping.

“You much rather I get up and leave?”

“N-No!” Panicking at that, “Of course not! It’s just… odd waking up to you. I mean… you’re usually not in bed when I wake up… Please, stay!”

She wasn’t going to go anywhere. But she didn’t respond once again and her expression still remained impassive as always. And he didn’t want her to go anyway, just stay here with him. Only him. They played with each other's fingers until they were intertwined and kept it there.

“Don’t you want to get up?”

"It's rather miserable out and I'd much rather stay in bed,” Slackly yawns, “Today, we’re going to rest and stay in!”

"Don't have things to do for the Buddy Police?"

"That can wait." He spoke, "As a Buddy Police Officer, I'm arresting you. That means you can't leave the bed!" He giggles at his joke as he snuggles closer.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"As far as I'm aware I didn't break a law for a while."

He frowns, "Why are you so mean to me?"

…

In the driver’s seat. Magoroku parked their car in front of the driveway to the familiar house but showed no movement of getting out. The fact he hasn’t crashed their car was an accomplishment. But he was reluctant and cautious.

It was the holidays, as the air grew colder and crisp. The sun was over the horizon, setting for the night. Like the day, it was cold but got colder with the lack of sun shining from above. Those thick clouds were still in the air. The sky was that of a dismal grey as the streets were decorated with lights. As the snow was descending from the sky.

“It’s too cold!” The winter cold definitely was _NOT_ his thing. His whole body simply quivered as his teeth dramatically chatter. His grip on the wheel tightened involuntarily.

The young woman rolled her icy eyes to meet his frame beside her, “Are you going to turn off the car, Magoroku?” It still felt odd saying his first name but she ignored it. There’s no going back.

“There’s no way I’m going out there in this cold!” He was refusing to turn off the car because of the warmth, begging to engulf the warmth for a little longer.

“This is your father’s house, isn’t it? I thought you wanted to meet him.”

“Of course, I do!” His teeth chatter as he shivered uncomfortably in his suit. He hated these seats too, they were so uncomfortable for him. “But it’s too cold! I could freeze to death!”

“You’re so dramatic. It’s not that cold out.”

“Easy for you to say, Sophia. You’re immune to the cold,” He pouted, “Let’s just stay in the heat for a while, okay?”

She narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the wheel. Magoroku revealed no sign of leaving soon however, Sophia is as aloof as she was wouldn’t allow it. She was sure the inside of his father’s house would be warmer and comfortable, unlike the car.

Wordlessly, she reached over as Sophia ended up extracting the keys, turning off the car, and got out.

“Sophia! Don’t take the keys from me!” He groaned annoyingly and complained.

She ignored it, “Come. Don’t you want to want to go inside? I think it will be warmer for you there.”

“All right… I guess.” He sighed. And he got out of the car next. Luckily, the pathway was already cleared for them from the ice and snow so they followed it.

They got a better view of the house while wandering. It was a decent house, not as big as it was during the start. And since his father was jailed, they had to start anew when his sentence was done. Magoroku still thought it was quite unfair and horrible that his father was blamed and sent away. Even with the protesting and complaining, he shortly had to accept what had happened and moved on. Still, he couldn’t be any more excited to meet his father once more, it was a large joy.

Magoroku would knock on the door as a little sign that someone was there before unlocking it with his key while still holding up a box. It was a small box, a wrapped present for his only family member, his father.

Stoically, Sophia simply followed from behind without any words being spoken. Despite her stoic complexion, she was uncertain on the inside. This was pointless. It was meaningless to even come here in the first place. She didn’t really understand Christmas. It was just like any other day, nothing special about it. All you did was waste money buying gifts for others and flashing lights. And the only thing she liked about it was the cold weather and winter ice and snow.

Her icy eyes would trail Magoroku’s frame, scrutinizing him carefully. Magoroku was much like a child, cheerfully chattering about how he couldn’t wait and voicing his thoughts. He did make it known that he was both worried but also glad that she’ll be spending this Christmas over at their house. He was certain she’ll enjoy their time together. A glint of optimism swelling his eyes. He was excited, way too excited. She resented how adorable and annoying he was but he did make for great entertainment.

Her chest was stiffly saturated with doubt, knowing that spending her time with the Shido family wouldn’t go well. With whatever the tan-haired was planning, and knowing him, his plans would fail or crash down before him.

They entered the threshold and locked the door behind them before taking off their winter garments and shoes on the entrance, while Magoroku placed their jackets on the racks and Sophia placed the shoes nearly off to the side. Unlike the outside, the house felt like a warm blanket.

“Daddy! We’re here!”

She turned to face the figure inside of the room. A young male, with dark tan-colored hair and closed eyes. Dawning his normally green suit. She remembered him, it was during the Gaen Cup that she first met his father, they didn’t really talk then either. He was Kyoya-sama's right-hand man. But he was just as irritating yet strange as Magoroku was. Passing him strange glances when she was around. If she didn’t know better, she’ll say they were related regardless.

“Oh! Magoroku son, how lovely for you to come!” The older male happily made his way towards the front. He looked like Magoroku but was older.

“Of course! I wouldn’t want to miss spending a Christmas without you, father!”

“How charming.” Before he glanced at the girl, finally taking notice, “Ah, I see you brought a girl along with you, too. She seemed familiar.”

“I believe we meant during the Gaen Cup.”

He nodded, “Ah, yes. You were the girl that stood close to Gaen Kyoya if I remember correctly.”

She nodded as well, “Da.”

“Oh! Father, this is Sophia. She’s my girlfriend!” He nervously chuckled, “But I guess you both are already acquainted so I don’t really need to introduce you guys, right?”

“No.”

“Well, I’m glad you could join us! Dinner should be ready soon.”

“Oh? Is one of the maids cooking?”

“I’m doing all the cooking this year.”

Magoroku was quite speculative, “I hope you didn’t burn anything…”

“Like you’re any better?” Sophia teased coldly, “Last time you _did_ try to cook, you almost burnt the kitchen down.”

“Hey!” Magoroku was offended, pointing a single finger into the air, “That was one time!” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, “Besides, how was I supposed to know that you had to put water in rice before you cook it!?”

“You’re so much trouble.” Sophia rolled her eyes.

By this time, Sueroku had excused himself, as he heard the sound and promptly gone back into the kitchen, leaving the two alone in the room. With the silence she was able to look around with her eyes, studying the old fashion. On the walls were pictures of him and his father.

She drew her hands up to her waist, cupping with her fingers as she gazed around the new room. Assuredly, she only brought her hand up when she was apprehensive but she rarely was anxious.

“Sophia?”

She blinked as she gave him the attention.

“So, what do you want to do while we wait?”

She paused, parting her lips but closed them. Simply giving a shrug. Magoroku hummed as he stared behind her before his face lit up and gasped.

“Oh! I have an idea!” He carefully clutched her arm, “Follow me!” And made her follow him to the stairs.

The stairs also had pictures frame of mostly him and his father of all different ages.

She had no choice but to follow as they made it down the hall and up to a door and opened it.

“This is my room.”

And the two would enter. The room was shockingly devoid of much. A cupboard to the right, a bed with pink colors, and a small rack for his towels. Even a desk and bookshelf with a few books. She did come to the conclusion that it was only bare and dusky because he wasn’t living with his father anymore but with her.

He kneeled down in the middle of the room, pressing the wooden tiles with his gloved hands. As if he was looking for something important. She questioned what he possibly could be doing but said nothing to voice it. Magoroku was always weird.

“Found it!” He widely smiled as he picked up the flooring and slide to the side, revealing a small compartment from the inside. Inside was a box, it was white.

“I left this here just in case I’ll come back.” He explained as he picked up the box, “

“It’s just a white box, Magoroku.”

“But what’s inside of the box, you wonder?”

Sophia tightened her eyes to a frown, not choosing to respond. It wasn’t every day that Magoroku would just somehow know what she was thinking.

“Oh, so that’s what you were thinking!” It seemed to boost his confidence, “I knew I was going to get it right!” He was all-knowing. “I think spending most of my time with you, I finally understand some of your thoughts.” He giggled, “There’s no point in hiding your nervousness here, Sophia.”

“I’m not nervous.”

“Are you sure?” He raised a brow, “You’re playing with your fingers.”

He was right, somehow in the mess, she was once again fumbling strangely with her hands. She didn’t even know she was doing so. And she didn’t realize it sooner. She needed to stop herself. She recoiled before bringing them back down and awkwardly narrowing her eyes. “You fumbled all of the time, Magoroku.”

“I know. I can tell you feel nervous and uncomfortable.”

“Just tell me why you’re so focused on the box already.”

“Okay, Okay. Jealous much… but if that makes you feel better!”

He focused back on his hands when had the box. He picked himself up and sat on the edge of his bed with the box down on his lap. Sophia shuffled closer, standing in front of him.

“Actually, what’s in this box is meant to be for you!”

She blinked, “For me?” She repeated.

“Yes!” He nodded, “I got it years ago for you but I couldn’t bring myself to give it to you… so I promise myself when we spend our first Christmas together here, I would give it to you as a present!” He lifted the box, “Here!”

She only gazed. There wasn’t a single means that she was willing to take this. She couldn’t. Magoroku slightly wagging his hands, trying to snap her out of her daze.

“Hurry!”

She frowned, “I didn’t get you anything in return.” Sophia vocalized, “I can’t accept this.”

“That’s fine, I still want you to take it. I only ask for one thing.”

“What is that?”

“That you’ll spend the rest of your life with me, of course!”

Her eyes widened, nearly astounded, letting out a sudden cry of surprise. That was one of the things she wasn’t expecting before she had regained her composure. Of course, Magoroku’s offer was… well daft.

“I wouldn’t be so certain of that,” She wouldn’t be so sure. What might come in the future was a mystery so that might not be so assured.

“But!” For every taciturnity second, the room felt like something was ticking. Tortuously so. A thick air as Magoroku was becoming more distressed and unsettled.

“But…” She ended up grinning for a moment, “We’ll see.”

She finally took the box from his hands and his lips curved to a soft smile.

She opened the box, exposing a fancy hairpin It was azure with infused colors of diverse shades of blue and miniature white spots of snow with silver trimming along the sides. Overall, the piece was elaborate and balanced her normal clothes perfectly.

He smiled, “Shall I do the honors, my love?”

“Fine.” She didn’t want to protest and she wasn’t in the mood so she shifted closer, and gave him the pin. He carefully grabbed a small piece of her. “You better not rip my hair putting this in.”

“I’ll be gentle with you.”

She narrowed her eyes but didn’t vocalize.

Thoughtfully, he was sincere to his words and pinching the pin in, hearing the snap as it clicked in place. “There! All done~!”

With that, she straightened her back.

“Oh! I guess you want a mirror to see how it looks in your hair, don’t you?”He got up and dug into his drawers until he found what he was searching for. A simple mirror, he took the stemmed and got back to Sophia.

He swayed around her, holding the back of her shoulders with a single hand as he lifted the mirror in front, he made sure it was out enough so he could also get into the shot as well.

“See, I didn’t rip your hair after all.”

She was wearing a pencil skirt and a light blue top that was tucked into her skirt. A long stole around her frame. Her eyes trailed to her hair, ignoring Magoroku praising himself as well. It didn’t look as bad as she formerly thought it would. It matched her eyes quite well.

“So, do you like it?”

“It’s unique… like something Kyoya-sama would wear.”

“How did you know…”

“Just a hunch!” He smiled, “When I see you, I always think about white and blue.”

“Magoroku! Come down, dinner's ready!”

Another voice shouted from above, stopping the two in their tracks.

  
  
  


“So, Miss Sakharov, you don’t have any family members to spend this evening with instead?”

“It’s best if I didn’t go to meet them.”

Something about her voice sounded… off but kept herself well composed that his father didn’t seem to notice it. Or maybe he did? Magoroku seemed to notice as his lips dipped to a frown. Did she not like her family? Or did she not have anyone to call her family? In honesty, he knew nothing of her family status and she never talks about them either.

“Sophia? You never hang out with your family on Christmas?”

Sophia closed her eyes and shook her head in a single no.

“Then who do you spend Christmas with?”

“Usually with Kyoya-sama and Aragami Rouga. Sometimes alone.”

This was one of those years where Kyoya-sama was spending Christmas eve with Ryuuenji Tasuku. Sophia was invited over, like every other year but she declined the suggestion, if he was spending Christmas with Kyoya, that meant it’ll be inconvenient for her as well.

Sueroku scoffed, displeased with her words, “You can’t spend the Christmas time alone! That’s no good.”

“Y-Yes! It must be really sad about spending the holidays without anyone!” Magoroku placed a hand on his chest, “Luckily I’m here to keep you company so you’re never alone.”

“I don’t really mind. As long as Kyoya-sama is content with his presents.”

“Do you give Kyoya a bunch of gifts?” A tinge of jealousy could be detected from his voice but she ignored it. There’s no reason to be jealous, Kyoya was like a beloved brother to her, a family that wasn’t easily replaceable.

She shook her head, “It was proven difficult to buy things for someone as rich as Kyoya-sama is.”

  
  


It was strange, the two Shidos made sure she was satisfied and comfortable. They were shockingly welcoming. Or maybe, because she wasn’t used to this kind of odd treatment from anyone. Stoically and silently, she sat on the sofa, next to Magoroku. Knees pressed tightly together as she placed her hands on her laps. She listened as the two of them talked.

They chatted like friends. It wasn’t like a father and son relationship, certainly nothing she had with her family back in Russia. But like in the past, it seemed his father spoiled him and treated him like a pal. Magoroku clung to his father, so it wasn’t really shocking to her that they were closer than most people.

They discussed their days.

Magoroku informed his father about his training in the Buddy Police. Sueroku was so delighted to hear that his son was working closely in the Buddy Police, something Sueroku also did when he was younger. However, unlike his original fate of becoming the next commissioner, that place was taken by Tasuku now. It seemed like Magoroku didn’t complain about it or even bothered? Did he forget about that small fact now it’s been so long? Or not making those thoughts known?

But Magoroku made it cleared that

She closed her eyes and sighed, _‘I’m overthinking it again.’_

  
  


“Oh dear… it looks quite bad out there. There’s no way we can drive back in that storm!”

“You can’t.” Sophia shot back. But she could, besides she favored the intense weather like this. It wasn’t new to her. Or she could just teleport them out of there without any words, that would be nice.

Magoroku frowned as he placed his hands in his hair, “What are we going to do now?”

“It’s all right, this isn’t what we expected but we can still make it in this weather.”

As encouraging as she was, he was still swelling in uncertainty. “I don’t know… I don’t want to risk it.” He was worrying too much again. He always drowned in his own worries despite being so egotistical. Nothing bad was going to happen, they’ll be fine. He doesn’t see it as worrying, it was being sensible and cautious!

  
  
  
  


He undid the knot in his hair, placing the red laced hair tie on the desk, making sure he doesn’t lose it.

“This bed is smaller than I remember…” He pouted, glaring at the sheets, “I don’t know if we could both fit.”

“We can fit. We just need to huddle close.”

“Wh-What?” He felt his cheeks burned, as his face stained red as he tensed.

She pulled the strands, taking him out of his daze, “Don’t act like we haven’t cuddled before. You’re so clingy at night.”

“I’m not!”

He really was clingy, always finding him clinging to her but she didn’t mind or even push him away. “You’ll just do it again.” She rolled her eyes as she took the covers, and pulled them down, getting in. She stared at her lover from the bed and held her arms out, “Come.”

“All right…” He regained his composure. It was probably better than sleeping on the floor or the sofa, now that would make him sore. He climbed into bed. Still tensing and burning up. He placed his head on her chest as she enclosed the blankets around him before dropping her hands on his back, drawing him closer.

Slowly, he loosened, hearing her heartbeats. He closed his hair, breathing out a single sigh.

She dug her fingers into his sensitive hair. It was longer than in middle school, and he kept it up with a red hair-tie. Instinctively, he only snuggled closer, placing his hands on her waist.

…

It was a few years after that, every year would be mostly the same. She still had her

**_Scars To Greatness_ **

Winter was coming soon, he could feel it. He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He had power, fame, and to be the idol. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention.

A mirror of his reflection that gazed back at him with those blazing navy blue eyes. The mirror once was a proud place to stand, where he openly admired his appearance but soonly it became a place of dread and fear. That was for one reason alone: the scars. The small marks of pink. He had plenty of scars from the past abuse he had to face before.

Despite the trauma and side effects of zapping, he was still caring and loyal to him. He shook those thoughts. It has been almost a year since that happened. A year that was nearly over.

His gloved hands trailed them for a moment. His whole body quivered by the touch. The scars were still there, some faded. Disgusting. A feeling of disgust ran into his core. A feeling of dread and fear overtook him. No… not again...

The boy in that mirror didn't reflect well as he thought he was. He could see the sadness, the fear, and the sickish purple. Those dreary eyes of the broken boy he was inside of that mirror. He wouldn't let anyone outside see his broken expression or fears. And the only person who even came close was Sophia Sakharov.

He would be so bent if someone else saw him like that.

Today was a busy day, as he sat inside his office buried with the unforeseen work and papers were stacked neatly on his desk.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him.

It wasn’t unusual to be hardworking that included being sore. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it. The burden felt like nothing.

The door slid open harshly. The tan-haired ignored it. He was too focused on his work to care who was at the other end. The silence shortly filled with the sound of the tone of heels, “Shido.”

Magoroku recognized that voice quite well. He straightened himself. He cast his eyes on the noise, removing his sights from the papers. A girl dressed in contrasting shades of fancy blue was standing near the doorway, stoically staring at him. Sophia Sakharov.

“What is it?”

“You have a meeting with grade 8th seniors in ten minutes.” Her expression was unwavering as she pointed towards the door, “It’s best if you went soon.”

“All right…” He frowned and sighed before cleaning up the sheets and pushing himself out of his chair. As her eyes trailed his movements, before he paused, pointing towards the desk with the papers. “Oh! Sophia! You’ll have to finish the rest of this work!” With an encouraging smile, “I expect everything to be done by the time I return.”

With a simple nod, “Da.”

Sophia could go to the meeting as anticipated however, he had other plans for her; and now he was on his own as always. The meeting was only a half-hour long, and by this time he was the center of attention as he explained plans for the students. It was about future trips and classes. He implied with a knowing tone and flashing a bright smile as he craved the attention. Once it was done, he was dismissed.

He made his way back to the door, and announced his return, “Sophia! I’m back!” Before sliding the door close behind him.

She didn’t respond as she was sitting at the desk, head down to face the folders as she placed them in order.

Curiously, he sauntered to her, “Well, I expect you did as you were told. Did you finish my work?”

She silently nodded, “All of the paperwork is finished, as ordered.”

“Can I have them?” He requested. “Just to re-check that there are no errors I should be aware of. But knowing you, I doubt you’ll leave any mistakes. However, it doesn’t hurt to make sure though, of course!”

“There’s no mistakes.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re worrying too much.”

His lip dipped further to a pout. He wouldn’t call it ‘worrying’ it was being sensible and cautious, as needed. He had to be, someone had to be cautious here. Like he always was, so how was this any different? If there was a single mistake it all falls on him, his reputation ruin! He couldn’t allow that! He needed to make sure plans were in place.

“If we’re done here,” He shifted from the sofa as she pushed up from the surface, annoyance filling her gaze. “I’m quite busy.” The painful annoyance was leaking into her voice.

She handed him the papers, he clumsily took them and gaze in confusion. Busy with what else? Why did she keep leaving? He shifted again, as his eyes traveled her.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“Kyoya-sama has requested my presence. I’m going to make my regular report to him.”

His lips parted but he held his tongue, almost wordless. Kyoya-sama? Gaen Kyoya wanted Sophia. He wondered what for. He wanted to chase after her, call her name, or do something. The urge grows but all he could do was stand and there as she stepped out that door and closed it behind her. Her heels fade and he noticed it. Being left alone in the silence.

His shoulders droop as he sighed from defeat.

“There’s no reason for me to act like this but…” He frowned but propelled himself up, “I need to be cautious!”

No matter what. Be cautious of everything and anyone who would ruin him. And with that, his victory would be known. Caution was necessary, playing it safe, and being smart was also important. As the saying goes, you can never be too cautious. And that meant, being careful about those around them and their power; even if he believed he was better than any of them. The only way to rule in this world. The school saw him as a king, and he had high control and power. He was horrified at the idea of losing it.

He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. Oh well!

The weeks were the same, with her walking in with her stoic glare and stern words and his student council duties. Every single day was the same.

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely spoke but when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he gazed at her she would stare back with many words from her end, often tapping that told him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space.

He saw her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazed in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he found himself being snatch into the waves.

"Sophia!" He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in. As long as he could remember, she was no good. Mysteriously neutral.

He refused to accept this. He was in denial. Denial about his feelings, protesting them, and complaining. However, it wasn’t abnormal for him to want to complain. But Sophia! Imagine that! Him being in love with Sophia Sakharov! Someone who could murder him and leave him to rot. Someone was cold and dangerous. Why him?

Why? Was it because she’s the only person that bothers to stick around? Was her it due to her cold stare, so devoid of emotions?

Curse her. She knew exactly was she was doing! Of course! She was playing with his heart, it made sense. She’s the reason, he blamed her. He blamed her for coming into his world and tearing it apart! How dare she be so... So… **SO** _PERFECT_!

Who was she? Why would he even care?

  
  
  


Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She's dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he's also malicious cunning much like her.

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn't she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she's here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race.

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn't for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She's dangerous, loyal, and cold.

  
  


This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things. She could’ve been doing other things, other work, and tasks for Kyoya-sama’s and his goals. Sophia made herself believe as she was sitting on this thick dark blue sofa in the student council room. Honestly. He’s so much trouble. He was a lot of work to deal with.

She had her back against the sofa as he was sitting next to her, casting his navy eyes in her direction. Honestly, the only reason this happened was that Magoroku wanted attention.

“Don’t you have student council work to do?” Surely there must be more student council work to do?

“No, I did everything already and I’m bored!” He pouted dramatically and whined, “I want something to do. Please, entertain me!”

“Then, go watch a Buddyfight match or the news.”

“I don’t feel really motivated, too.”

She narrowed her eyes and groaned, before she got up from the sofa, annoyed as she went over to the desk, pulling out the remote and turning on the television. He turned his head and seemed interested yet confused.

It worked. “Heh.” She maliciously smirked.

That should keep him from bothering her, he’ll probably be criticizing the people on the screen and mocking them for a while, as always. Forgetting all about her. As she expected, it would pique his interest.

**_“Welcome folks of Japan! Good afternoon, everyone! Today, we’ll be asking_ **

“I’m sure they aren’t as great as me.”

**_“I would love to be an amazing Buddyfighter idol, kinda like Mikado Gao.”_ **

“Heh.” Magoroku felt entertained, giving a small and simple chortle. Mockingly smirking as his brows knitted, “What a dell-witted fellow. If anything, I, Shido Magoroku the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students! Not this loser.”

Everything was going according to plan. She stood there for a moment before her icy glared noticed the large desk. And his chair. If he was going to hog the sofa, might as well give him a simple taste of her karma. Probably a mistake, but might as well try.

As soon as the chair creaked on the floor.

“Huh?” He snapped out of dazedness on the screen, blinking while trying to regain his senses. That was his chair. As if someone was sitting on it. “Wait a second!” He veered to face her, only to find he was correct. She was sitting in his large chair. “Sophia!” She knew exactly what she was doing. “You turned on the Television so you can take control of my comfortable chair! How dare you do such a thing!”

“I turned on the television as you wanted.” She shrugged. His chair felt odd to her but was shockingly warm and soft, no wonder why he loves relaxing on it so much. It wasn’t so bad.

“Don’t try to deny it!” He pushed himself up from the chair and huffed towards her, “Just admit it, Sophia!”

“I don’t think you have any right yelling at me.” She kept her stoic features. “And I don’t think it’s a big deal, either. You’re overreacting.”

“How rude!” He pointed a finger at her. “Be like that.” Before he thought of an idea, also grinned.

She felt the weight of her lap being pressed down by a force. “Shido...!” Before she knew it, he pushed himself on her lap and was sitting awkwardly with his legs over the railings, placing both of his hands on her shoulders to keep him up.

“See, we can both sit on it now!”

She narrowed her eyes, lacing with pity and annoyance. The sound of Gallows’ laughter and mocking leaking from his card in his pocket but there wasn’t any laughter at all; however, she could just hear it inside of her mind.

Was this literally his solution to solve this? He was just complaining a minute ago about her using his chair and now he wanted both to sit on here? He was so dense.

“You’re breaking one of the school’s rules by doing this, aren’t you?”

“Oh? What a good time for you to be concerned about the rules! However, this is no time for you to be worried about the school’s rules, especially when you broke them before.” Something about his voice was surely mocking. But he was always so focused on the school’s rules and getting his high grades. He was just as maliciously cunning as she was but she did break rules before and abused the power given to her at times but it was her sole duty to control the school’s behind the scenes. “I’m the student council president, I make the rules here.” He comfortably shifted on the furniture, “And all you have to do is be quiet and listen to your orders, as expected of you, my dear Sophia.”

“I think we both know that I’m the one who controls the school for you.”

Magoroku merely scoffed. All she could do was sit. A deep temptation to push him off and teleport. Da, that could work but she found herself simply sitting there.

His navy blue eyes cast below, regarding her with a provoking smirk. She felt as she removed one of his hands from her shoulders and raised it towards her cheeks. She heard his giggles from underneath his breath.

The fabric of his gloves laced her hair, the soft strains brushing the strands and playing with them, “So soft…” It was shockingly so soft, like fluffy clouds. “Your hair is so soft, Sophia! I wonder what you use to make it so soft?”

She rolled her eyes to the side, “That’s not important.”

“Right! I’m sure my hair is softer than yours. No matter what kind of hair products you use!” He rubbed her strands before he let go, stroking her cheeks next.

  
  


This was an odd situation.

For every touch, it felt like a blazing passion for complicated emotions. Buried emotions that were burnt, like wood underneath the heat of the fire.

The idea of placing their hands on another wasn’t fresh, the concept of personal space; something that they both were vastly concerned about just didn’t exist for them. For others, maybe, definitely yes.

Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. Or maybe, it was because.

  
  
  


His touch was shockingly soft.

“Don’t get used to it.” Sophia’s stern voice filled the room, trying to act as if she was embarrassed by this. “

Her eyes would casually trail him, blinking slowly as they stoically watched from her view.

He narrowed his eyes, groaning annoyingly at something. As he was fixed on the desk.

"What's wrong?" She simply asked.

He flinched, not expecting her to ask. "Oh! I'm fine!"

By this time, Gallows came out of his card by the gust of wind, "Gesha-Gesha! Magoroku. You seemed annoyed, geh."

## Partners In Crime

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Partners in crime. The entire gist of their association. It all sprang by working mutually, drawing closer. All because of the same guy, Gaen Kyouya. He assigned him together with someone like her . He rises to gape if Kyouya-sama had a more rooted purpose for this procedure. Why he arranged Magoroku with Sophia Sakharov of all people? Did they think they were bound to work great together?

### Work Text:

Partners in crime. The entire gist of their association. It all sprang by working mutually, drawing closer. All because of the same guy, Gaen Kyouya. He assigned him together with someone like _her_. He rises to gape if Kyouya-sama had a more rooted purpose for this procedure. Why he arranged Magoroku with Sophia Sakharov of all people? Did they think they were bound to work great together?

They were complete opposites. 

Magoroku was nothing but selfish for being powerful and displaying that. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could to justify his selfish needs, just to comply with the thick appetite dwelling within his disturbances. He was isolated but in reality, he was truly incompetent and clumsy.

Sophia was as aloof as the bluing she dawns. Her sharp eyes lacing with the bitter cold. Her infamous scowl of annoyance and stoic appearance made it tricky for those to get her true sentiments. Almost as if she was unpleased and stagnant. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. She was so good at hiding these feelings other than malicious and annoyance. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But she was enormously cunning for her own age.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helping him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ring leader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she didn’t seem to hide anything.

But maybe he was far to close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so.

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous. 

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

What were her thoughts?

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

He didn’t care what her thoughts were as long as he was apart of them.

And this day was no different.

“Oh, Sophia! Good evening!” The end of his lips curved to a soft smile, “How are you?”

She didn’t respond as she entered. Typical of her. She was holding documents in her hand again. Making her way towards the desk, on the side. Leading over and softly planting the items on the desk. But was small ones again.

“Oh, are those love letters you’re holding again?”

“Ignore that.” She started, almost annoyingly, “We have work to do.”

He heaved a brow at her as she tosses the small letters in the trash next to his desk.

“Hey! Would you like me to do something about these love letters?” He intended, endeavoring to assist her in some way, “If you really don’t like getting them so much, we could always create a rule against it!”

She paused and glance at him. But spoke nothing else. Her expression was an ominous jumble of uncertainty and pleading, “There’s no need for that.”

“But…!”

“Get these sheets completed, President Shido.” He parted his lips. Her used of “President” wasn’t something he normally used. It was oddly strange to use it when no one was around them either.

She took a few for the top for her to work on herself,


	19. Bitter love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

Tainted blue curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges. Awake. Wide awake for that matter. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for tonight, his whole body was still sore.

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating his reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

A dark navy blue in the sky that was being mingled with the faint grey. The outside felt so gloomy and dismal. Almost like there was possibly dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days on the dumpers. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is. 

But still, Magoroku wasn’t planning on giving up. Watching the news late at night, trying to think of ways to get that Tenbu card but something got his interest… very. One of the three brothers managed to escape and were looking for him.

Having a criminal do your job for you!

Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night. 

The sun was down now and the night was cold as always while the sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. 

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what his sights can see but only one person as he made his way further down the alleyway.

“I’ll help you.”

He felt the aura of darkness flowing through his frame as purple surrounding him as he made his way out of the portal and onto the streets. So devoid and dark of much. As he got closer, he flicked his red-blood cape with one of his hands and placed the other one on his hip. Smirking at the guy.

“But I have one condition.”

And he teleported them back to their hideout, along with Sophia. Crossing his arms on his chest as they all stood in the cave.

“You’re making him steal, Tenbu?” Sophia asked, her devoid expression didn’t say much but her mind was otherwise.

He smiles, “Exactly!”

“I understand. You’re making a stranger do your work for you, so that if it should end in failure…” Her sky-blue eyes saw right past him, yet her expression was still so… void of much, “You can avoid punishment.”

The tan-haired was shocked, nearly choking on his breath of air, “D-Don’t be silly!” He stutters, “Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!”

“What’s that, Geba? What punishment?”

Magoroku turned his back to face the male in question, “Nothing you need to worry about.” Before turning his head towards Sophia, slightly sweating as she seems to figure out his plans without telling you, “Just as the old saying goes, Every man to his trade.” 

He explains to the girl, his wave of thought. Being implied. However, he tends to read a lot of different sayings in his free time, though he blames his father for always telling him all sorts of sayings. His father… Magoroku misses him… Even if he was busy most of the time. But he shook his head. Right now wasn’t the time to ponder about that.

“If you need a bad deen done, the most sensible thing is to send a real criminal to do it.”

“That’s right!” The guy agreed, “And I owe a debt of gratitude for my rescue, Geba.”

Sophia merely stood in front of the two males, stoically staring at them. As still as a statue. Hands rested on the side, cupping them as always. Merely watching the boy for a while now, she knew what was up, what he was planning. It didn’t take a mere cunning girl like herself to understand fully well the clumsy dork was trying to save himself and throw someone underneath the bus. Almost like she was doubtful of the two but wouldn’t let it show. Which she was vastly good at hiding.

The footsteps of someone nearby came crushing the small rocks below them. This caught her attention as he made himself go closer. Her eyes and head slightly veered to find him. Trailing with sky-blue eyes, both thick and large, while he was eating another chicken wing. He was close by, vastly close and so he veered. Her eyes clicked the floor as her body shifted to face him, closing her eyes almost cringing at what might come next. 

“Sounds interesting.” Their sama noted, “All right! As a special favor, I’ll let you use two of the Hundred Demons.”

The four on the ground watched as two different types of dragons came out. They said they were full-blooded siblings. As they shifted their arms heavy winds blew and they all covered themselves from the blow. The sudden coldness and dirt being shift around by the movement.

And the guy mumbled something he couldn’t make out.

“Now, I’m leaving this up to you two again!” Their master stated, “Do not fail this time or you will know what happens next!” A cold coffee eye glaring at the three. 

“I-I understand, sir!” The boy in the outfit nodded and gulp nervously, “We won’t disappoint this time!”

“Good! Now hurry!” And with this. Their sama went wander away, leaving the three along with the Hundred Demons siblings. 

The white-haired took this time to walk away from them. Her heels stepped on the rocks and dirt as the sound floated his ears underneath his skull-masked. 

“Huh?” He saw as Sophia was beginning to wander away from the two, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Was all that she spoke next, her voice stern as ever.

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted to. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from a distance with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembles hours at a time. Gradually it is inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going to be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t need them, she had a huge appetite and was fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

“Wait! Are you going to help us?”

“I’m not helping you,” Sophia spoke to him, “You have him to help, don’t you?”

“That’s fine.” He nodded, “I do.” Death Shido simply crossed his arms, “Well, I didn’t want your help either, thank you.” His character brimming with confidence as he spoke, “We are capable of doing this ourselves!” Shido shifted to face the male, “Isn’t that right?”

“Of course, Geba!”

“I hope so…” And with that Sophia teleported out of the cave, leaving the two be. In any case, it would be best to keep an eye on them if something went wryly. 

Magoroku merely stared at the spot she was in for a moment. Pondering. _‘She’s been wandering off a lot lately…’_ But he didn’t know why that was. Something else important? He wasn’t so sure.

“What now, Geba?”

“Now, we think of a plan.” Death Shido turned to face the criminal as he was taken out of his thoughts by the voice, “Or do you already have one up your sleeves that I should be aware of?”

“I think I need to go someplace else to think, Geba!” Answering as he took a look around the place, “This place isn’t the best to think, you know? Geba.”

Death Shido merely nodded, “If that’s what you need, of course.” He created a portal using his disaster voice despite having his buddy on as some sort of Halloween outfit. He figured out that he could use his powers only for a limited time but still, he rarely likes teleporting and made Sophia do it for him if he could, “I know a perfect place, follow me!”

“Whoa, Geba.” The male was surprised by his tone, still being shocked by those powers of his.

Shortly. They made another roof. Standing along near to the corner edges. Magoroku was used to being them for the last week or two of working with Ikazuchi and even before that. 

The sun was drenching above, proving some warmth from the star. The wind is heavy as ever from here. Enjoying the nice breeze and glancing down at those below his feet. Made him feel awfully powerful. The sun was beaming as always and it was a relaxing breeze. Being incaved by plenty of buildings and roads as people walked by on the streets and cars zoomed on the highways.

A good weekend morning.

“How are you going to get Tenbu for us?”

Death Shido asked, still looking ahead. Something about his character was stern and serious, giving an expression matching as such. As he only gazed ahead with hands across his chest. The heavy winds from above blowing harshly on their frames as his red-cape drifting along to the winds of the blow. The sound of what felt like waves created a melody much like the sound of the ocean.

“Show me your technique.”

Death Shido turned his head as the male began to speak…

“There’s something I must do before that, Geba!”

“Hm?” Magoroku didn’t part his lips to speak his thoughts as he only moaned a confused noise nor did uncross his arms but his serious expression somewhat shifted to that of interests, raising one of his beneath his mask.

_‘That sounded important, I wonder what it could be.’_

Shortly, in a lick of time, the hundred demons were called and started causing destruction. And by this time, the Buddy Police showed up. Death Shido ended up sitting on the tipped-over truck, feeling almost bored. This wasn’t at all he was planning but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Only that it wasn’t doing anything to help.

Hearing Kurooin scream at the top of his lungs nearby, diverting it towards Buddy Police. 

“Honestly.” Closing his eyes, his voice was low yet serious while he was sitting near one of the edges of the trucks with one of his purple-gloved hands resting on it. Almost like he was resting there.

“Huh?” Kurooin turned to face the male in question.

“What do you think you’re doing, abandoning your mission like this?” Magoroku wasn’t a fool nor was he foolish, he knew this wasn’t at all helping their mission.

“You don’t get it, Geba! This is the first step towards talking Tenbu, Geba!” He explained, “In order to tackle a big job like this, we need the skills of all three brothers, Geba!”

By this time he re-opened his eyes to stare at his new partner in crime for the meantime, “I feel like this is a roundabout way of doing it…” He mentioned, “But I’ll accept your logic.” A malicious smirk abruptly graced his features, swinging his head to face the criminal he was addressing. His characteristics maliciously brimming underneath his skull-like mask as he suggested, “In that case, you should cause even more chaos!” 

The bad guy seemed to be enormously gratified with this, “Leave it to me, Geba!” 

And did as he was being told too, enjoying the time it took. The Hundred Demons caused even more, as people ran in the commotion and trucks were being smashed. All Death Shido did was watch as he felt a sick passion running along his neck and chest. 

Well…

Not until a white-suited boy with purple hair and glasses showed up on the scene of the crime.

“I won’t let you commit any more evil deeds!” 

Zanya was ready for the battle. While the purple hair was talking about something that he could care less about to Geba. Death Shido was done hearing this little chat of their’s, taking out the Skull, throwing it high in the air. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!”

And it activated! Engulfing those around him inside of the darkness. Creating the fighting stage once more. Death Shido was inside of the Buddy Pit once more, as well. Smiling as the match had begun! 

“Whether he wins or loses, I profit.”

"What are you dawdling for?" He popped into the stage inside the small orb. "If you lose now, you'll never see your brothers again!"

…

Sophia Sakharov reported back to Kyoya-sama about the missions, how it was going, and the matches. While also checking upon him in the process. She would stoically and stern stood high as she explained to him in her stern tone. Serious about her mission. She was vastly good at simply standing silently like she was some sort of statue, noiseless and wordless.

And about him… Shido. The person she was working for once more.

She merely stood still, observing closely with a keen eye as he struggled on the stage. Studying every one of the battles while keeping to herself, for the most part, it always been that way for their relationship. He fought on the fighting stage. and she stood in the Buddy pit.

Sometimes, they swap places but rarely happens. Only once or twice. At most. Buddyfighting was vastly important. For the most part, she only fought when she had not when she wanted. Though, she rarely enjoys Buddyfighting anyway. Seeing it more as a simple job.

Sophia only gave diminutive information of factors, habitually before or after a match is over, but never ones to help him. Just simple words they are so valuable and serviceable. 

Acknowledging how Magoroku felt by being nourished to fight. Prefer being in charge of the match and having his way. In certainty, Magoroku shunned when others tried helping him throughout a single match where he was in control, they had that problem with his cards or telling him what to play, he fancied his freedom. However, Sophia was the only exception to this, he trusted her and listened. But he got better over time. After his mental change, slightly altering, he began to slowly listen to the others. 

Noticing his every twinge, every motility, every decision. She always had a keen eye and despite not favoring her, she would nevertheless view him as she settled doing so anyway. They were partners in crime after all. And she had a sole duty. 

Despite all of that, he wasn’t that immeasurable, skilled yes but he was the obstacle in their way… 

His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. Brimming with confidence. Commonly pointing his thumb, often swinging it, it was very normal for the male to use his hands when talking or to convey some sort of hand emotion, unlike the girl. Magoroku loves Buddyfight. He loves Buddyfighting. Using a way to bring joy to himself and leave the real world for a while.

Overmatching their opponent, believing he was better than the other fighter. Quite a huge problem in it of itself certainly. She easily caught sight of that much — she was intelligent — cleverer than most normal kids her age. Cunning was a more suitable word for this. Indicting that before, she entered the purple and red coding of the Buddy pit only to hear the male…

“Now Kurooni is sure to win.”

She only scowls at that when she entered from behind him. It was brought to her attention that they were also another Buddyfight going on. Shido surely must’ve been behind the match.

“Letting your guard down invites defeat.”

“Huh?”

She observed as he paused, tensing up by the tone of her voice dwelling inside the pit. He twists his back to face her, lips dividing. Eyes slightly widened underneath that hard mask of Death Shido. Astounded to see her. He didn’t say anything to greet her, only stared perplexed and dismayed. As her heels began to click on the light purple rocks below her, creating a melody to go along with her voice.

Still, she conversed with her ideas further. Indicating the ideas that she can only hope he’ll use in his future Buddyfights. Bitter eyes glaring with a deep shadow of hate covering them, malicious expression. Heels clicking the depth of the floor as she made her way towards him. While never breaking her locked gaze on him. 

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” Her blows would be imperceptibly arched. He couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or had an idea but, she was radiating cold. Her voice was stern as she articulated to him, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

His stain. He was too swift to judge the outcome of the match. She was hoping to drill that notion into his head. Make him see that even if she didn’t care about that herself. It was significant to their mission. 

But he didn’t bother to say anything, only allowing her to stand where he was at. Shifting to the side to give her room. He radically moved away from the rock, from the main control panel. Providing her the whole space as he stared at what she was doing. As she stared at the panel, placing her hands on it and clicking a few buttons. Mainly because she wasn’t given much room for him to even speak now.

She had planned.

“Look at this.”

He listens to her. Staring up at the small purple bubble, a fresh screen. Two girls. Unconscious and resting on the hard floor.

“Oh dear...” He was bothered, aghast. He apparently wasn’t fond of transferring others who had nothing to do with this inside their engagement, “When I raised the Darkness Barrier, I accidentally brought along some civilian people.”

They were teammates, yes but also had two completely contradictory concepts at that moment…

He was a concern for the people he’d brought inside, displaying that in his voice. Staring in slight shock, large parted lips. Sophia, on the other hand, was vastly different. She had a plan to use them. Recalling that Zanya had a huge fear of girls and these two were just that. Females. Unless Girls.

“We’ll use that.” 

Taking out her card, she had a vast thought. The cloaked male swung his head to glance at her as her lips curled up. It was strange observing her sneer, not recollecting her truly representing some sort of curve with her lips before. It was dissimilar to him. But he wasn’t sure what was up with her plan or how she was thinking. Was this the effect of her Dark Core? Dark obscure sentiments she was suppressing before?

Smirking at her plan, maliciously, “With this, we can affect his judgment.” 

She was always in that buddy pit, on the sidelines. As her dazzling sky-blue piercing eyes watched with a devoid expression. Nothing scrawled on her features. Studying closely as he shifts his hand with the sway of the cards. And when she wasn’t watching him, it was when she was at home or reporting back to Kyoya-sama with important erudition regarding their disposition with their fresh master. 

Teleporting the girls from the other Buddy Pit onto the field right in front of the boy. And thus, it worked as she planned. But the match went on.

“But it’s already too late!” Death Shido spoke.

Sophia lowered her head at this, filled with sternness and annoyance, “Finish him.” She ordered, coldly.

However, things didn’t go as planned. And Zanya activated his final phrase card from his hand.

Magoroku flinched, raising his hand towards his face, “Don’t tell me…! Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia lowered her hand and closed her eyes as her voice was brimming with her annoyance, “He took advantage of Danger World’s tendencies.”

Punishment time went again. As his screaming echoed in the halls of the cave. Loudly with the bitter pain, he was feeling from the constant zapping. The sharp pain floating his body.

“Th-This time, it’s because a certain somebody interfered I let my guard down!” 

Magorok whined from the pain, his voice wavering with the sound. Almost scared and desperately wanted the feeling to come to an end.

“He’s calling.”

And thus, he got teleported there once more…

However, this time he went almost willingly. Being ready for their next course of action.

Standing once more in front of the large rock where their master stood. They were standing as straight as possible awaiting his next order. And he called another Hundred Demon card, appearing out its card. It was some sort of dog-like creature. 

Transpires regularly for the two, being part of their daily lives. Inscribed. From gaining a new Hundred Demons card after failing with the last one. To the extreme stinging of zapping on Magoroku's part. From the brightness of golden coming from their master’s hands. 

Aroused and do the same goal but in varying ways. It was just their life now. The twisted life they had to deal with. 

Yet despite all of that they were still loyal. Crawling back to the male was common, having rather unhealthy loyalty to the people they knowingly work for.

Waving a bone at the two teens, “Shido. You know what’ll happen if you fail me again, right?”

Feeling shaky, he shifts. Soft dripping outlines of peer sweat pouring from his features as his navy eyes waver from nervousness. Placing one of his hands on his hips and the other on his chest, “O-Of course!” Notable sweat was streaming down his cheeks.

The white-haired’s icy eyes only watched the boy in front of her, still as devoid of emotions as ever. 

Magoroku pointed the finger he had on his chest up in the air, using his pointing finger…

“This time, my chance of failure are at zero percent. I have prepared the greatest plan in history, with no flaws or weaknesses!”

And shortly they walked inside their portal once more, granted by Magoroku. Who was slumping on his way out of it, Sophia was closely trailing behind. Making their way into an open building like a complex but not around anyone. So no one saw them. The portal shortly closed behind them once Sophia fully stepped out.

Eyes closed, body hanging low, hunching painfully sore. He felt defeated. That was a fabrication on his part, on what he said, just so he couldn’t get zapped anymore. But a lie that was soon to be told. Losing faith in this, easily coming up with the plan he doubted. No way he could do that!

“Despite what I said, there’s no way I could think up such a plan so easily.”

Sophia narrowed her eyes from this. He lied to their master. “So that’s how it is.” Hastily averting her body after she spoke this, ignoring the oaf while her eyes parted from his frame. 

Her movement, he felt it. Her cracking of heels playing inside of his ears. Shortly swinging his frame to face the girl. With a wavering glance of dread pervading his expression, that feeling almost dropping like some sort of icy bucket of water.

“Wh-Where are you going?”

Halting her steps from this question, spinning her head to the side only to face the boy, “Home.” Was all that she said in her stern tone. Before the clicks of her heels got dignified, wandering from him. She started to saunter incessantly again. 

The bluntness of her tone made him frown. She was always leaving him to do the troublesome obligation on his own, he noticed it’s been happening almost all week now. While she ran off doing something else he couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t sure what was up but he didn’t care either but was curious.

“Come on!” Screaming for her. Grasping, reaching her hand, he clumsy chased after her. Before ungainly halting in front of her. This caused the girl to also halted as he began to desperately emphasize, “At the very least, won’t you help me think up a zero-percent chance of failure, greatest plan in history, with no flaws?”

Closing her eyes in annoyance, “Impossible.” It was impossible to do, she believed. An impeccable plan just wasn’t reasonable nor smart. Every plan has its defects and he had plenty of them. He was just being foolish again. Shido couldn’t think up such a plan even if he wanted to. It was just how it was. It would be sparse if he was to do so and honestly, she wanted no part of the plan.

Magoroku began to plead, eyes tearing up as he closed them, cupping his hands, urging her with his whines for help, “B-But! I definitely can’t come up with such a plan on my own!”

“In that case…” Her tone was much colder than before, rough and low almost as if she was annoyed and she most likely was annoyed with him, “Gallows!” Sternly calling for his name as the card shined and gallows listened to her order without fail. He listens to her despite her current relationship with Magoroku, his Buddy.

Getting in between them as his purple eyes stared at her, “What is it, geh?”

Re-opening her eyes, her expression stern and stoic as ever. She pointed towards the buddy and at Shido, “You two come up with a plan on your own.”

Gallows sigh as he shook his head, “This again, gesha?”

“What!?” Magoroku shouted across the land, turbulent enough.

And with that… “I’m leaving. Don’t bother me.”

Watching painfully, as she left, wanting to reach out and yell at her to stop and wait. But he couldn’t do that… 

It was already too late, wasn’t it?

He let out an annoyed sigh.

“What now, geh?”

“Now, we think up a plan with the greatest plan in history, one with a zero-percent chance of failure and no flaws!”

“That seems impossible, geh!”

He groans, “Why does everyone keep saying that!?” while he complains, “It’s not impossible! I _am_ the impossible!”

Almost pitying the boy. Wanting to tell him off and mock him but Gallows didn’t do that, “Okay, and now, geh?”

“Now, we combine!” He rushed towards one of the depths alleyways, making sure no one was there to bother the two, “Follow me, Gallows! Hurry up!”

Gallows merely drags himself along as his buddy was acting a fool. Gawky rushing with dramatic steps. Once no one was there, the two did their combining notion. He frowns, staring at the tiled purple-pinkish floor. Wavering expression and emotions. He forced them to combine once more to form Death Shido. In the alleyway, he ponders his next plan of action. 

“I can’t believe Sophia is making me work with Gallows to think up a zero-percent chance of failure, the greatest plan in history, with no flaws!” 

He couldn’t believe this. Sophia makes him work with Gallows again to come up with a plan. What was she thinking!? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Stop thinking about her, he didn’t like her but needed her. Dang.

“But even with his help, it’s not easily said and done…”

He felt hopeless really. 

But… he had the tinies of hope swelling inside of him...

“That’s okay! I don’t need them anyway! I’ll think of the greatest plan in history!”

Not before he felt something ran into him, provoking him to harshly fall on the ground with a muddled groan.

**_“Death Shido!?”_ **

Winching, he tries to pick himself up again only to hear the loud shouts and he yelps in surprise and alarm. Eyes spanning open as his vision was slowly restoring but he could make out the familiar outlines. Picking himself back onto his feet, wiping the dirt and whatever else might’ve gotten on his outfit off using his hands. Before dramatically pointing at them with one arm midway in the air.

He was on the edge.

“N-Now that we’ve met, you’ve sealed your fate!” He shouted, “Fight me, with Tenbu as the stakes!”

Gao instantly agreed, “It’d be my pleasure!” Not backing down from the challenge. Until his face dropped, “Sorry, Grandpa Tenbu is… not with me right now.”

“S-So you don’t have Tenbu with you right now?”

“Yeah,” Gao answered. 

Feeling his pride flushed, he frowns. As his navy eyes behind his mask met the floor. Talking to himself in a rather low tone, “Even if I win, I won’t gain Tenbu. In that case, it’s pointless to fight.”

The boy finally concluded. Turning around while keeping his eyes sets on them, pointing his finger knowingly, “I’ll let you off easy today. But prepare yourself for our next fight!”

“Wait, meow.”

“Huh?” His eyes widened at the voice as he completely veered his body to face it. It was a small cat. The one that foolishly rams into him while he was here. 

Raising a brow in dismay he asked, “Wh-What do you want?”

The small grey cat in the suit pointed his finger towards him, “You’re looking for someone to fight, meow? Then fight me, meow!”

“Huh?” The boy in the cape arched his frame mockingly, raising one of his brows, “Why do I have to fight a monster like you? Besties, you don’t even have a fighter!”

“His fighter is right here.”

Eyes widened the boy turned his head to face the dragon as it spoke. 

Death Shido's body was awkwardly arched to the side but kept his head turned to face them both. As Gao walked Magoroku felt clumsy and uneasy. Awkwardly standing off to the side. Face muddled with confusion as he shifted confusingly at the odd exchange of words.

He only panicked, raising his hands in defense, “D-Don’t go forward with this without consulting me!”

“Quit your belly-aching!” Drum instantly went digging in the male’s pockets.

“Ahh!?” He twitches awkwardly as he feels the small craws digging uncomfortably in his cape and around his outfit, “Wh-What are you doing!?”

Not long the dragon found what he was looking for. Pulling out the black skull. “This is the thing that makes the Darkness Barrier, right?”

His heart was now racing, hammering heavily in his chest almost like a loud drum-like melody. Stuttering in dread. Feeling his panic state facilitated by that thought. Reaching one of his hands while the other one pressed against the scarf of his red blood-like cape.

“H-Hey, if you mess around with that, I’m going to get in trouble!” 

The dragon didn’t listen to him and wouldn’t listen either, throwing it high in the air.

Navy eyes trailed the item, “Ahh!?”

The Darkness Barrier was finally created.

With his legs arched, as he was lifted to the fighting stage. Clinging to his deck, he felt anger causing his senses. 

“Now that I have no choice, I’ll get them good!” He shouted annoyingly before shouting louder, “Systemic Dragger, Black Edge!” grabbing the folds of his cape, throwing it off to the side, “You guys better be prepared to lose!” 

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, lifting the metal topping to her, announcing herself, “Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, “Warp successful yet again!”

Gao smiles brightly from this, adding his deck into his core case being ready for battle, “Now. I’m ready!”

The cat spoke, “To become stronger than I am today! I will overcome any difficulty! Luminize! Fairy blade!”

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dragons!" 

Paruko swiped her head next, “Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

They both revealed their flags.

“Legend World!” 

“Dragon World!”

**【Mikado Gao’s life: 10】**

**【Death Shido’s life: 10】**

Both players started with 10 life points.

Gao had the first move, calling the Buddy card he was using out on the field once more. The small cat that Death Shido was mocking for being small came in for an attack. Covering his head using his hands, letting out a couple of ‘Tsk’s from the sudden jabs, yet the attack wasn’t all that noble, in fact… he barely felt it. After the attack was over and he felt his body heat leave him, Magoroku mocked, getting up with hate-filled eyes. Frowning coldly, he wasn’t playing any sort of games and they were going to pay for this. Of course, they will.

“I barely even felt that!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Shido heard the robot speak… “Draw.” drawing a card, before picking a card and sending it his gauge before drawing another one, “Charge and draw!” Smirking evilly to himself as he found the perfect plan, “I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless.” bringing his sword down before calling a monster, “I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right.” And calling another one, “I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left!” 

Next was his attack phrase.

“I attack Cait Sith with Thousand Rapier Dragon!”

The cat was finally knocked out of play. Taking two of Gao’s cards with the fall.

“Next, I attack the fighter with Extreme Sword Dragon!”

“I cast!” Gao blocked the attack from passing through, “Holy Grail!”

“It’s not over yet!” The masked fighter shouted.

Gao grasps from his sudden shock.

“Dragofearless!” As Death Shido went in for an attack, striking the large sword with the redden handle towards the red-blue-haired fighter, causing the boy to wince. Gao’s 11 life dipped down to a mere 9.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Shido made his way back to his standing, watching as Gao did his plays. But shortly, he lost three cards from his deck. He ended up calling the same cat as his Buddy and a new monster that reminded Shido of a toy horse.

Gazing in bewilderment and confusion, “What was that?” Shido asked curiously. 

“When Dalashast is called, you have to put three cards from the top of your deck into the drop zone,” Paruko was the one to answer his question, placing three fingers in the air as she spoke. 

Gao called on another monster to his last open position on the field. Before… “Dalashast! Attack Death Shido!”

The tan-haired covered his face as the attack came, his 9 points dipping down to a mere 7.

Gao called for another attack using a different monster but… 

“I cast! Dragonic Formation!” The effect went into play, “I move Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!” 

Extreme Sword Dragon fell with Gao monster’s attack but at least Shido was grateful he didn’t lose those life points instead.

“Cait Sith! Attack Death Shido!”

The small grey cat went in with his attack. Poking at the masked fighter from hell. Closing his eyes merely wincing annoyingly as he felt the wave of sudden pokes course his frame. Opening his eyes, staring at this cat, “You’re annoying!” 

Death Shido was down to a mere 6 life.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Annoyingly gritting as he stared at the cat happily meowing at his victory.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Lifting his hand, he pointed at the cat, “Enjoy your little victory while it lasts!” He stated, “I’ll destroy you soon enough!”

With that being said, he shifted his hand towards his star core deck case, “Draw!” Drawing a card. Sending one of his cards to his gauge, “Charge and draw!”

He thought of the perfect way to get rid of the card. With a large grin plastered on his features, he revealed the card he was calling with the pawns of his gloved-purple hands, “I pay one gauge and Buddy Call Systemic Black Edge to the right!”

Thanks to the effect of the Buddy Call, he was given another life point. 6 going up to 7.

Paruko explained the effects of the Hundred demon’s card, much like she always did for the rest of them in the past but Shido ignored the annoying pink girl.

“Next, I call Systemic Black Edge to the center!”

The hundred demons destroy the monster he had out on the field with a single bite to the head.

“By destroying a Systemic Dagger Dragon on the field, Black Edge can unleash his true power on this turn!” The cracking of his sword as he sways it towards the fighter, “But before that, Thousand! Kick away that annoying cat in the center position!”

Shido was more than satisfied to see that annoying little cat being destroyed and out of his way once more. After that, Shido went in for an attack on Gao, striking him once again, “Take this!” 

He gasps for air from Shido’s attack as his life went down to 7. 

But Magoroku wasn’t quite done yet, “Black Edge! Show them your true power!”

A hundred demons attacked Gao as he shouted from shock, covering himself. Magoroku watched in enjoyment from this while his life was whittling away.

Paruko was shocked to see the monster only had a critical of 2.

“When a card with Systemic in the name is sent to the drop zone,” He explained, “Black edge gains one extra critical during that turn!”

“What did you say!?” Paruko shouted in surprise. 

“Furthermore! Black edge gains the Double Attack Ability!” 

Paruko noted things did **_not_** go well for Gao. And that he’ll only be at ONLY 1 life! 

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

His turn was over. Death Shido was still grinning, “You’re defeat will come soon enough, Mikado Gao! Just you wait!”

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

It was now Gao’s turn to fight. Calling one of the monsters to the center. They sounded a lot like Sophia to him but it was harsh and loud. Sternly shouting even! 

**_Sophia!?_ ** Why was he thinking about her now!? _NEVERMIND THAT! He needed to pay attention to the match being played in front of him and he was._

“I cast! Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee!”

“Huh?” Eyes widened as they settled to his hand, lips parted, expression filled with sudden shock as he saw the sword he had for mostly the whole game, broke. Feeling the grip being faded from him. 

Nevermind that again, he has other plans. It turned again! He uses Dagger’s abilities once more to boost his Black Edge’s ability. After that, he calls Jamadhar Dragon and Destroys RED CAP.

And now for the final blow! “Black Edge! Finish him!” Pointing his finger he shouted vehemently as decreed an attack on the fighter.

Gao’s life was now at 1.

Death Shido grinned as he brought two fingers up in the air, singling his attack, “Time for a Double Attack!”

However, Gao cast another ‘Holy Grail’ card, preventing his monster from taking his 1 reminding life.

No! He hated this outcome! He was so close to winning! Curse Mikado! 

**_“THE MOVE END!”_ **

Death Shido fisted his hands, tightly around his gloves. Digging his nails. He felt the anger wash over him. His frame shook notably in ferocity. Closing his eyes, as he harshly stomps his feet on the ground and shakes his hands. Almost like a spoiled child, you didn’t get their way! “This is highly improbable!” He pouts and complains.

It was Gao’s turn once again and he called forth yet another Cat. 

And at this time, Shido regains his composer completely, smirking mockingly at the card, “I can’t believe you keep using that wimpy card!” Leading down, as if he was taunting the little monster.

Ha. Death Shido merely mocked, slightly leading up, turning his head to the side while he closed his eyes, “You’re doing a Gao Formation at this point in the game?” He took one of his hands from off his lips, waving it dismissively, “Too late, too late!”

He was far too confident in his game plan. 

“I have 7 points left!”

Death Shido was not expecting this. Over ten cards floated above the cat as he screamed.

The masked boy raised a brow, eyes stretched as sweat began to pour from his cheeks, “What’s that?”

“When there are over 10 Fairy types Attributes cards in the Drop Zone, Cait Sith can fulfill his purpose!”

Hunching over, placing his gloved hands on his helmet, he was stunned, “It’s huge!” 

One of Gao’s monsters destroyed his center monster.

“Death Shido’s center is wide open!” Paruko screamed.

“What?” 

All could do was stare while frozen in place, his lips parted from his. Eyes still widened from his sudden shock. His navy eyes meeting the gaze of the attacking fighter.

“This is Cait Sith’s strength!” Gao spoke knowingly, raising the large sword high in the air.

“Don’t tell me…” 

No, not again! Please! 

“He increased the item’s critical by 3!”

The boy only dipped himself lower, the wave of panic flowing through him, “Don’t tell me that…” 

The attack has gone through and he lost all but one of his life.

“Why me!?”

Next, the small cat came in attacking. Magoroku grasps heavily as the attack comes. He couldn’t help but let out a sharp gasp. Yelping as he was knocked over by the cat, losing his last life point.

...

The punishment was rough when he went back to his sama, angrily shouting at him.

“Not only did you start a fight knowing you wouldn’t gain Tenbu, but you also lost the Hundred Demons card?” Their sama was going off on him this time, anger filling his core and seeping onto the boy, “You said there was a zero-percent chance of failure! That it was a flawless plan, the greatest in history! What a joke!”

“This time, it was beyond my control!” 

He screamed as the zapping grew more intense causing the girl in her golden shield to step to the side from shock. 

They didn't really want to be near it either.

…

Their master called another monster. And they were standing below once again.

One that looked more like a human. But it was grey. Grey long hair and had a sword. Purple skin and black clothes. His eyes met with the three on the floor, “Who are you, people?”

Magoroku frowns, putting his hands on his hips, “Who are you to ask us that?”

The monster scoffed, “I don’t owe you an answer.” Turning his head off to the side.

“You’re Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim, aren’t you?”

Magoroku flinched in anger, cupping his hands as he glared at the monster, “What’s with your arrogant attitude towards Ikazuchi-sama? Heim!” Magoroku pointed at himself, “You’re going to team up with me and steal Tenbu…”

“I have no intention of teaming up with you.” The monster turned away and started walking away.

Annoyingly pointing at the monster, “I won’t let you do whatever you want!”

“I don’t owe you my obedience.” He throws a card he had in his hand, calling another a monster.

Magoroku took a few clumsy steps back from his shock, “A hundred Demons card?”

“Talos. Silence him,” Heim ordered.

The monster called an attack, harshly smashing the rocks in front of him. Causing the boy to fall backward, “Why me!?” With a harsh fall on his bottom, keeping one of his hands on the thick floor to keep his balance. While the other was up in front of him to cover himself. 

By this time, Sophia took out her hand, covering herself from being hit as well.

“Geh.” Gallows merely laughed from this notion, “Almost had him!”

Magoroku couldn’t help staring in confusion, “Why did a Hundred Demons monster call another Hundred Demons monster?”

“Heim! Go steal Tenbu for me. You can do whatever you want after that.” Their master pointed at the two inside of the room, “You guys, give Heim your assistance!”

“What?” He was only frowning sadly by this command. Lowing his hand, “But that’s not fair!” But everyone else in the cave ignored his whines.

“Well, show me this boy.” 

“Da.” She nodded, by this time, she was out of her orb ready for action, “Stars, guide me.” A small object appeared in front of her, as she stoically peered inside, “This is Mikado Gao.”

“So I need to steal Tenbu from this brat?”

“Yes…” Icy blue eyes shifted to match his gaze, “Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu.”

The monster merely laughs mockingly, “A simple task for the great Heim.”

…

Plans went wild and Heim’s foot got caught by the Buddy Police’s cuffs. Dressed as Death Shido, “Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he throws the Dark skull high into the air. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

As both of the fighters were lifted to the fighting stage.

“A Darkness Barrier!” The red-blue-haired fighter whispers in shock.

Death Shido heard the sound, “You’re absolutely correct!” With hands placed on his hips, he directed his attention towards his new buddy, “Heim! I was considerate enough to create a Darkness Barrier for you, so you should be grateful to me!”

“Are you stupid or something?” The monster only insulted.

Shido merely groans, annoyed by this, pointing his fighter harshly at the monster, “Only a dummy calls someone a dummy!”

“I stole Tenbu, so why should I have to fight them?”

“Oh?” Shido was shunned, lowering his hand, letting out a mixture of gasp of confusion and shock, “That’s a good point.” Panicking, dramatically placing his hands on his head, “I’ve messed up!”

He gasps and paused before he could scream further as he felt the shift of metal. Snapping his eyes open he paused at the large item being close to his throat.

“Hurry up and deactivate the barrier!”

He couldn’t do that. He stutters, “O-Once a Darkness Barrier is activated, it can’t be deactivated until the Buddyfight is over.”

 _“What did you say?”_ The monster grew angrier as the moments flew, shifting the blade closer towards the boy’s neck. He almost felt the cold blade beneath, he yelps in shock.

“Hey!” Magoroku almost felt somewhat relieved to hear that raspy voice across the room, “You’re gonna have to return grandpa Tenbu to us!”

“Very well.” Couldn’t help but feel even more relieved by the fact that the monster agreed and removed the blade before he could cut the boy as the monster spoke, “But only if can beat me in a Buddyfight.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

Death Shido smiles, “Looks like everything’s settled. So, hurry up and go to the Buddy Area.” Happily making his way towards the center.

The monster grasps onto the boy’s arm, a tight grip causing the boy to halt his walking and turn his head over towards the monster. The same monster that was giving him a deadly glare, almost daggering him.

_“Who said I’d be teaming up with you?”_

That feeling of his body being raised high into the air before harshly being kicked off the fighting stage, “Why me!?” His screams echo towards the bottom.

Death Shido dreadfully made his way towards the fighting stage. Watching the whole fight play out in front of him, watching as Gao was making his last move. Beneath his masked, his navy eyes were glued to the orbs in front of him. He had himself awkwardly glued to the stone buddy skull panel, both hands on the panel on the surface. While he was slightly hunched over it, keeping his knee on the side of it and his feet glued on the rock. 

**_“Final phrase.”_ **

Inside that room, he felt sick upon hearing those words. As the area felt like something was getting hotter, he was drowning in the pool of his own sweat. His heart racing heavily in his chest. Eyes widened out of fear. He felt sick, uneasy. “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

Only one 1 life on his team… 

And with that, the match was over and the winner. 

“Huh? The hundred demons card isn’t falling like usual this time.”

He teleported back to where he was, in the middle of the open door frame on the roof. Placing his hand on the frame almost in defeat. He slumps. He was frowning. As his navy eyes carefully watched. “For all his big talk, he lost so easily.” He settled his eyes onto the floor, “Then, the Tenbu card that we finally snatched…”

“No need to worry.”

He flinched at the voice, turning his head towards the sky and his frame veering to meet the monster flowing above.

“The one who was defeated was a duplicate of me. I hung back and observed my opponent’s skills.”

His eyes traveled the monster, turning his back to face the other watching him. Pointing his index finger in the air, “H-Hey! Hand over Tenbu’s card!”

Lowering his hand, his lips parted to an ‘O’, as the monster was caught once again.

Magoroku flinched, calling out to the monster, “W-Wait a second!” He was confused, “Are you gonna leave me behind?”

He was far too focused on the monster high in the sky-blue, he didn’t hear the sound of the portal. Holding her card.

“Death Shido. Come back with me.”

That familiar made him turn to her, with sheer shock. But he couldn’t, no, he didn’t have a say as he felt his body being pushed into the portal. Falling inside with the yelp. After he needed, Sophia hastily followed after. The portal closed.

“B-But… the Hundred demons! It got away with the card!”

“He’s aware of that.”

“What are going to do?”

“Nothing. He doesn’t want us to get involved.”

“Oh…?”

There wasn’t much he could possibly do.

…

The evening was much of the same as always. It’s just this time once more, he had an illusion about what’s happening. Always be the same thing of failing to win, repeating the same lines over and over again. The dazzling electricity coming down on him. He would shriek, beg, cry, plead, sweat, thrash in the astringent pain of failure. Only to wake up by tripping off of his bed, yelping, and groaning. His whole body was sore and torn. The feeling of wetness, from his sweat, as if he just bathed not that long ago.

The next morning was much of the same. 

Getting up from his nightmares covered in his own tears and sweat only to washed and covered the scars, scanty but distinguished on his features, petite lightning scars he got from their punishments. It made him truly sick, a feeling in his gut that told him the pain was glued to him. The failures. He felt nauseated. 

Unfortunately for him, his downstairs room didn’t have a shower to use, meaning he had to use the boy’s locker rooms. Favorably, they were cleaned so he didn’t complain and no one else was in there since it was the weekend.

Hastily and clumsy cleaning up in the lavatory of the institution, the one closest to the office as he could make a hasty getaway with his clothes and make-up. Catching a nice shower felt relaxing as the warmth of the water served as comfort, slackening his bones and frame, as it helped calm his soreness and hurt. But this comfort could only last him for so long and he had to get out, as sad as it was, really. 

No one seems to care or notice, since he was the student council president and had a free rule on whatever he could do; meaning he was allowed to stay on weekends if it meant getting work done. 

He had his towel and dirty clothes in hand, as he walked in the large, the door was so close, almost in reach. But the stern clicks of heels took him out of his deep thoughts.

“Oh, Sophia!” He noted, “Good morning!” He greeted her at the door. 

Her icy eyes merely glanced at him, with a devoid expression as she was holding what appeared to be some box but it was brightly pink. A strange color for Sophia. 

His eyes seemingly settled on the item, being vividly pink in color it was hard **_not_** to notice it, “Oh, What are you holding?”

“My lunch.”

She didn’t seem to ask him about his wetness or his clothes. All she did was coarsely slide the door open and step inside, keeping it open for the male to also roam inside. He was the one who had to shut the door and he placed his clothes away for the night. Getting up.

And going to his same spot on his chair, acting as if nothing transpired. Just a normal day like always. Sophia didn’t notice anything different from him, just sternly sitting on one of the soft blue sofas and carefully opening her meal. 

He made his way towards his desk, muttering to himself while he was deep in thought, _“What to do today… What to do… ”_ Sophia hasn’t moved and he didn’t bother her, she didn’t speak only set her things up. His eyes only shifted to her movements for a mere second before going back.

Finally sitting in one of the chairs.

“Let’s watch some more thrilling news, today!”

He opened the drawers and pulled out the remote, pressing the buttons before turning on the screen. Flipping to the news station before placing the remote on his desk off to the side and leaning back as the sound of the creaks filled his ears.

It was a Sunday and they were both sitting inside of the student council room. 

The two were watching the television, blasting the current news. Severing as simple background noise, instead of sitting in silence. On the weekends, they would chill in the office. It was rather strange but he preferred to have at least someone else inside the room with him. But Magoroku wasn’t a huge fan of the unswerving taciturnity they had. Seemingly not much to talk about. 

The voice of the reporter was high inside the room... 

_“Welcome all monsters! Good morning, everyone!”_

He was sitting at his large desk, hands behind his head, feet crossed on the surface. Almost pouting in annoyance. His eyes closed, only taking in the sound inside the room. While Sophia was sitting on one of the sofas, eating a meal that was wrapped in her pink cloth she brought. A high five-star classy meal laid in front of her on the coffee table, underneath her long pink cloth. A bowl of soup, bread, and some sauce. She was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

_“How are you spending this lovely Sunday morning?”_

“I’m spending this morning feeling hungry.” Magoroku chose to respond.

Sophia lowered her napkin, her eyes glued to it, “On Sunday mornings, we have borscht.”

Despite those words, he didn’t bother to move from his spot. Not really craving to move either. As he opens his eyes, revealing the room.

_“I wonder what that monster is doing? Let’s see!”_

Magoroku was frowning, “I’m sure it’s just another boring monster.” He noted.

The girl on the screen found a perfect monster to talk to, it had grey fur. She spoke with her microphone close to the small monster. Golden eyes turned to face the camera in confusion.

_“Why are you visiting Chotokyo?”_

_“I’m looking for my friends. I went to sleep for a bit, and everyone wandered off!”_

“Heh.” Magoroku felt entertained, giving a small and simple chortle. Mockingly smirking as his brows knitted, “What a dell-witted fellow.”

The sound of the lower doors, swinging open but he ignored the sound not paying attention. Until...

“Magoroku!”

‘Huh?” Blinking while his eyes slightly widened from the call.

Holding a wapping of sushi in his crawls, as he floated up, “I brought you some sushi.”

Magoroku felt delighted from hearing that, getting off of his chair hastily, “Just in time! I happen to be starving!” Roaming around his table, “Hurry up and hand it over!” 

Reaching out his hands to grab it as the monster instantly let’s go, giving him the wrapped canned of sushi. Ripping the wrapper open, revealing the contents instead.

She hears the voices of his calls as that wrap popped up…

“He’s calling us.”

Her heels clicked the floor while she took the out of her pocket. Her body turned to face the boy who had his back facing her. Staring at the boy while he was contently praising the food in his hands.

“Mmm, Sushi!” 

She opens the portal.

“I’m going to enjoy this!”

She teleported them.

By the time they entered, he took a hard bite only to find himself in pain. It felt he just ate a dang brick. He was sitting on the floor, couldn’t help much of his pain. As the corner of his eyes began to teared from the impact, his face slightly flustered. Wincing, shutting his eyes tightly from the sudden pain, “It’s hard! This Sushi is too hard!”

Gallows derisively laughs, “You fell for my trick, geh, Magoroku!”

Sophia was staring at Buddy. Before all of their attention was turned to sudden footsteps.

“Gald you’re enjoying it, Shido.” Maliciously smirking, he picked up a rock, “You can eat as much as you like.”

Magoroku still with tears welling his eyes, raised his hands, almost kindly dismissing the idea, “No thank you!” 

His coffee eyes shifted to the stoic girl dressed in blue, he didn’t hassle to get the name of. “Hey. Show him.”

Lowering her eye, nodding almost annoyingly before turning away, taking out her card once more. Now between the tips of her fingers, “Stars. Guide me.” As the card shifted to an orb, she made it grow widener. 

Magoroku eyes widened, as they were open by this command, (Wanting to see what their master wanted to show him) but… “It’s that dull-witted monster.”

“But he’s incredibly powerful. He’s probably equal to Tenbu in flavor as well,” His tone and voice become more longing for power, “I’ll devour both him and Tenbu! I, the great Ikazuchi!”

It was clear what their master fancied them to do. Magoroku suited up for the mission, combining him and Gallows to create Death Shido. 

They made their way towards the monster’s location, finding the Omni Lord napping one of the brunches. The two a few steps forward towards the creature. Their different shades of blues watched the monster.

“First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!”

The monster roused from his voice, lifting his head to find two people staring at him.

“We’ve been looking for you!”

“Oh, my old friend!”

Magoroku raised a brow in confusion and shock, “Huh?” Still standing still.

Sophia swiftly steps away from the two, making sure she wasn’t caught in the fall. She closed her eyes and cringed. Eyes widened as the monster went to hug him causing him to lose his balance, tripping to the floor with a loud yelp. Hearing the noise and fall, before turning once more. Reopening her eyes to find the male awkwardly on the floor with the monster on top of him.

 _“Tsk tsk tsk…”_ He tsk repeating at the pain course his body, wincing, “I’m not your old friend!” The boy shouted but didn’t move him off, his hands keeping him up.

The monster lifted himself up from the boy, staring at him, “Now that you mention him it, you seem a little different.”

“I’m totally different!” Eyes still closed as he lowered in thought, “But if you want to see your friends that badly,” He opens his eyes, his navy eyes revealing his malicious intend as he smiles, “I, the great Death Shido, could tell you where they are…” He maliciously snicker after this.

“Is that true?” The monster broke into tears, now crying on top of him.

Magoroku was surprised by this, _‘To be tricked this easily… he really is dull-witted.’_ A doctrine came into mind, an idea, unlike any others. His lips grew loudly into a knowing smirk, _‘I’ll use him to steal Tenbu.’_

He lifted himself up, placing his hands on his lips. His features were still malicious with ideas. A large grin, “If I’m going to tell you, I have one condition.” Before shifted his frame to the side, holding up one of his fingers, closing his eyes, “Defeat Mikado Gao in a Buddyfight,” He then pointed his finger knowingly at the monster, proud almost, his grin grew, “and take Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu!”

No response and the area fell silent besties the heavy straits coming from the monster…

“He went back to sleep.”

Magoroku groans, placing his hands on his helmet, “He’s not listening to me!”

He was pondering on what to do next.

“He’ll wake up soon enough,” Sophia noted. As if she was reassuring.

He ignores her, “Hey, First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Wake up!” He tries again.

Causing the monster to get up again.

“You’re looking for your friends, remember?”

“Yes, what about my friends?”

“You want to see them that badly, so how about you listen to me.” Death Shido, “I devised a perfect plan to get them back, however, you need to defeat a boy named Mikado Gao!”

**_… And so they planned it…_ **

They were on the roof of the large school. A place filled with flower-like places.

“Today, Mikado Gao will be coming to school to make up for missed classes,” The tan-haired noted, “If Ziun winds, Tenbu will be ours!” Magoroku was excited, his voice rising higher.

“That’s not possible.”

Magoroku veered to face the boy, “How can you know that!?”

She lifted her hand, pointed, “That… is not Mikado Gao!”

“Huh?” He turned his head to see what she meant, only to find a boy with long purple hair and a white suit, merely walking.

Watching as the monster stopped in front of the boy below the streets. It was too late, he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted.

“It looks like we have no choice but to do it!”

He dug into his pockets, pulling out the Black Skull. 

“Darkness Barrier! Activate!” he annoyingly throws the Dark skull high into the air, using all of his strength to do so. The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them.

And they both were in the Buddy pit once more. The three purple orbs displaying all of the fighters. Zanya was up against the Omni Lord. It was an intense battle, however…

**_“GAME END. WINNER, FIRST OMNI BEAST LORD ZUIN.”_ **

Death Shido was surprised and amazed, “It was exactly as Ikazuchi-sama said!”

“However, winning this fight doesn’t mean we get Tenbu.”

His eyes shifted towards the girl with the stoic and stern expression while she spoke. His lips parted. He flinched, turning his face to her.

“Th-That’s right, I forgot!”

Hastily shifted to the control panels, to communicate to the Omni lord, “Hey! First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!”

“I won! Now tell me where my friends are!”

The boy was only annoyed by this, lifting his hands up, “I told you to beat Mikado Gao.”

“Was my opponent just now the wrong person?”

With his brows arched fiercely, “The real Mikado Gao is right in front of your eyes!”

And thus, the fight went forward. Until the last move…

“He’s going to blow the center open!”

Sophia stood there, watching the match, “It’s over.”

His plans failed right in front of him…

Failed… zapping…

Oh no…

He felt sick…

…

The night was as chilly as any, and her mind and body were such as rash. Her mind had an idea, while it was mulling at her to do something. To figure out something. 

Their sama had given them another card, one of the Hundred Demon’s cards. One that she made Magoroku give her. The only time she confronted the boy to gain the card.

_“Huh? You want me to give you the Hundred Demons card?” He raised a brow._

_She nodded, “Da. I need to use it for something.”_

_“All right, if that helps.” He was blurred by her mystery and she felt it within his features, “Why would you want to hold onto the card? Are you planning something?”_

_“There’s something I need it for,” But she didn’t explain what or even go into detail, “It’s important that I have the card.” Unlike you, I don’t let the cards freely roam and cause trouble, so tempted…_

_“I guess… you can have it, Sophia.” He sighed, reaching for his pockets and pulling out the card from it, “Here.”_

_Without a single word of thanks, she took it and teleported off. She could tell he was confused by this but she didn’t care. That wasn’t important._

as she heard the fresh reports of a guy looking for those Hunderd Demons. It was vaguely on the news. And she was keeping a close eye on that person. Her eyes click the hard floor below her as she glided to the side against the wall. While the street lights glisten on her frame. Her blue-sky eyes stoically eyed the view. 

The guy on the bike was getting closer, as she lifted her card, shortly teleporting out of there…

The next day, the two were set inside of the place. She summoned the Hundred Demons card, standing behind her. The two teens are still as high as one count, right next to each other. 

While she stoically revealed, “He calls himself the ‘Hundred Demons hunter’, he was out last night haunting them.”

“The Hundred Demons hunter, you say?”

“Da.” Her voice and expression didn’t waver as always, “I witnessed him forcibly taking a card from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku seemed cheerful today, brightly smiling as he raised one of his hands, pointing his finger, “So my plan is to make Igneel possess this guy, and make him steal Tenbu for us!” 

Sophia closed her eyes. 

“If you mess this up, you know what’ll happen.”

“Yes!” Magoroku conveniently placed his hand on his chest.

“You’re going to mess up again, gesha.”

Annoyingly Magoroku turned his attention towards his buddy, “Shut up, Gallows!” He turned his attention to the Demon, regaining his knowing expression, “Do a good job, Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!” Before blowing the fire towards them.

Sophia covered herself using her hand while Magoroku jumped around. Gallows didn’t feel anything.

“You’re burned to a crisp, Magoroku!”

“Stop breathing fire!”

…

He got suited up for this duty. Carefully planning his moves, with the hundred demons card in hand. He waited for the perfect time to do this. Rashing out of the portal, timing it perfectly!

“All right! This is my chance!”

With force, he smacked the card harshly on the orange-haired’s back. Maliciously smirking, ignoring the words of the little dragon on his head. His planned work! “Now you’re a puppet of the Hundred Demons!”

But his plan didn’t work… the card popped out.

The boy only felt panic wave him, raising his arm as his eyes widened, “Why!?”

He watched the male in front of him as he was holding the card.

“I never imagined that there could be a human who would reject the Hundred Demons card! It’s impossible!”

“Now that I’ve gotten the Hundred Demons card, I have no business with you losers!”

He yelps at the sudden wave of it, covering himself. Thick and hot frames that burnt his skin to the slightest of touch.

“See ya!” As he drove off on his bike.

With shut eyes and arching over, he coughed into his hand at the thick air. As it slowly fades, shortly he gained back his senses. Standing straight, as he frowns, a cold scowl towards the sky. Hands still cuff. His features filled with anger, “Who is that guy?”

Sophia teleported to the location where he was, eyes closed as she stepped out. Before opening her eyes once more, taking note that something was missing… his navy eyes turned to gaze in surprise at her as she was speaking...

“What happened to the Hundred Demons card?”

He flinches, “Ahh!” Eyes stretched from shock, realizing that that guy drove away with the card.

Her stern and stoically cold features glaring daggers at him. 

“That guy! Whoever he is must have the card!” He explained tactlessly, “He rejected the Hundred Demons card!”

She was astounded to hear this notion, rejecting the Hundred Demons? Was there such a thing? It made her ponder but she kept her stern features. Keeping her eyes glued to the male in front of her.

He smiles as he saw the card making its way back towards him, falling into his hands, he seemed to be genuinely happy with this outcome, “Welcome back!”

**_“I won’t let you get away!”_ **

The voice rang inside of their ears, causing them to turn their eyes towards the voice as their lips parted in shock. They both were displaying the same shock looked at the same time. Their gaze met with the guy from before, the so-called “Hunderd Demons hunter”.

“Oh! So this time you brought some back-up,” He took note of the white-haired standing close to the strange clothed male with the card, “Although if that’s the case, that’s one heck of the gorgeous dame!”

Sophia narrowed her eyes with annoyance as she was now vastly irritated. While her frown grew colder. She couldn’t repeat with disdain, “Gorgeous dame?”

“I don’t care! Just hand over the card!”

Magoroku was still shocked, lips still parted staring at him being unsure. He was mixed with multiple thoughts. Unlike Sophia who hastily grew out of her shock state first. The feeling of a strange prick in his chest by the word, _gorgeous dame._ This guy was calling Sophia a ‘gorgeous dame’ and Magoroku felt contrasted. He wasn’t all too fond of that. But he wasn’t so sure…

Sophia closed her eyes, lowering her head, “Fine.”

His eyes shifted to meet her features, “Huh?” He let out a confused noise by her simple ‘fine’. But… Fine to what? What was this girl thinking? 

She had full control over this now, opening her eyes as she pointed her finger nonchalantly at the boy in the red cloak. Her voice grew with confidence. She always had plenty of that. 

“If you can beat Death Shido here in a Buddyfight.”

He flinches at those words, his lips only grew wider. He stared at her in shock, “What?” What was she even thinking!? 

“But if you lose, we’ll have you obey us.”

He understood what she met, now. Her mystery being slightly revealed to him in just a few words. Turning his head back, closing his eyes for a mere second to think before re-opening them and facing in the same direction as she was. He smirks.

“I get it! Because the Hundred Demons cards can’t possess him, we’re going to change our plan!”

“So if I lose, I’ll be your gofer?”

_“You there! Go buy some pirozhkis!”_

_“Roger that, ma’am!”_

_“But you must return within ten seconds!”_

_“Aw, that’s too cruel!”_

“That’s just not possible!” The man on the bike merely mocked. He laughed at that idea. No way! “All right. I accept your challenge!” 

He grabs the folds of his cloak, throwing it off to the side, not caring. He throws the Dark skull high into the air, “Then I activate the Darkness Barrier!” 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. He got lifted into the Darkness Barrier with his hands on his side.

The pink-haired teleported to the stage once more, “Warp successful! Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Nanana Paruko!” Emerald’s eyes filled with joy as she spoke to the cameras filled with people, as her eyes focused on the fighters in front of her, “This time, it’s our old friend, Death Shido, and…” She turned her head to face the other fighter, “Oh! You’re that guy from last time!”

Shido heard the tone shout back at the girl, simply saying hey, asking how she was. While Paruko thought he was hard to understand.

The dress in purple didn’t pay a single mind to this. Not a single one. 

_‘Once I defeat this guy, I’ll use him to steal the Tenbu card!’_

She was floating above ready for the match to finally start, “Now, will both parties please luminized?”

The Hundred Demons hunter was first to luminize, throwing his bike high in the air, “It’s all the rage with the youngsters that are totally now! Luminize! Enma Alliance! Nice to meet you!”

Death Shido was next! “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancients!” 

“Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!”

“Ancient World, kii!” The little dragon spoke, trying to keep the flag up.

With hands on his hips, “I’m using Ancient World too!” 

“Death Shido has the first move!” Paruko shouted.

He smirks almost too knowingly, “Charge and draw!” Once he did that, his navy eyes settled to the cards in his hands, thinking of a perfect plan. He called a monster to the center, attacking the fighter with it. 

It was Hunter’s turn now.

Magoroku gritted his teeth, slightly sweating, as his eyebrows knitted, body hunching over. 

“Here I go, Death Shido!”

His raspy words made the boy flinched upward, expression filled with shock and confusion. He grasps in his breath as he crossed his arms close to his face. Covering his face from the impact. 

He flew back at the blow, “Why me!?” It was rough, not holding back and it felt burning hot. Wincing at the pain as his body awkwardly tensed. Leaving Magoroku’s life to drop to 8.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

They were both at 8 life now.

**_“YOUR MOVE.”_ **

Magoroku drew a card before doing it again in a charge and draw. Calling out a few more monsters into the field, all of his sides being covered. Having three.

He points onward to his opponent, “Vorpal Sparter, attack the fighter!”

The attack didn’t go through all thanks to one of his monsters.

“Then how about a link attack?”

And it worked! The orange-hair lost life due to the Link Life effect.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

The orange-hair made his round, calling an attack on Death Shido. He gasps and yelps as he felt the sharp pain of the monster’s punch his guts. His 8 life dropped to 6. The monster had a double attack, attacking once more. “In addition…!?” He shouted as he took another hit from the monster. 

He wasn’t going to take another hit, “I cast! Dragon Prudent!”

“Death Shido manages to survive by using a Counter Spell!” Paruko shouted loudly.

With a scowl written on his features, he lifted his gloved hands, wiping his chin using the side. His whole body still tense, acting, and throbbing. His eyebrows knitted underneath his mask while his teeth gritted. He appears serious and stiff. 

It was his turn and he was. Doing as one would normally do for their turn. Drawing before doing a charge and draw.

Throwing his arm to the side, he ordered, “Little Land Mu and Sorciece, do a link attack on Champion Lord!” 

“I cast! Gathering of the Armed Dragons!” But the guy across the field would not allow that to happen, “Gathering of the Armed Dragons chooses one Raging Spirits monster in the current battle and raises its power and defense by 3000!” 

The boy in purple lifted his hand up, tensely staring at the fighter with a shocked and nervous expression, “What did you say?” His question hung in the air tentatively.

“And it gives that monster a Counter Attack, too!”

Death Shido wasn’t going to let it be the end, “Igneel!”

“Leave it to me!”

Magoroku grasps as it felt himself being burnt as it loses all but 3 of his life points, his plan didn’t fall through and his opponent was going at him with full force. He attacked again with his Buddy, a small dragon, he lost even more life. And finally, one last blow… from the opponent.

“Why me!?” 

His familiar phrase shouted in the thick air, filled with fear and stinging with pain…

It was over… and they couldn’t get the tenbu card nor win this guy on their side to use.

But still, one question was hanging in the air…

“Is it possible for someone to reject the Hundred Demons?”

Sophia asked herself this, eyes closed as her thoughts were clouded by his dreadful screams. She was in her blue orb, protecting herself while he got punished. She was far too converge on her thoughts inside to notice the pain he was gaining. Was it possible? It happened with that guy, Shido confirmed that notion himself but still… She opens her eyes to reveal her icy stoic stare, glued to the front but not to anything or anyone. 

“If such a person existed…”

“Today, I’m going to punish you until I’m satisfied! Prepare yourself!”

“I’m sorry!” Magoroku shouted, just wanting the pain to stop. For everything to just. Stop stinging.

She closed her eyes once more, lowering her head, “I’m overthinking it.” She whispers to herself.

“No! I won’t forgive you!”

Magoroku whined even more from this, screaming but he couldn’t do much. His cries won’t follow.

…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. 

As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created.

His giggles filled the room, as he watched.

“Mikado Gao, how pathetic you look!” Taking enjoyment with this but one thing was still bothering him, “But this feels a little convoluted. Parties and dungeons…”

“Because that will make it more assuming, bia,” the possessor Suzuha spoke, “Besides… The deal was that I, Mysterious Decarabia, could do I as pleased, bia!”

_The two teens stood near the rock where their master was sitting._

_“This is Mysterious Decarabia.” He said as he raised his hand up, “Pair her up with this one as a Buddy.”_

_The two seemingly turned to their sides as an orb was creating, revealing a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Sophia didn’t flinch or anything only stared with devoid eyes and a piercing stare. Magoroku slightly tensed, surprised. He knew that girl is one of the classmates he knew._

_“Amanosuzu Suzuha?” His boots clicked the rocks as he turned to face his master, questioning him, “Why use this woman?”_

_“Why do you think the Hundred Demons keep losing?” Their master asked._

_As Sophia turned to look at the male sitting on the rock but still spoke nothing._

_Magoroku slackened, raising a brow in confusion, “Beats me.”_

_Bolt roughly pointing a finger at him,_ **_“It’s because you’re weak!”_ **

_Magoroku's finched eyes widened from his shock. Before he got zapped once more, screaming in pain before he groaned, his lower hanging low once he stopped._

_“No matter how powerful the Hundred Demons might be, if the fighter is weak they can’t fully release their power!”_

_Sophia had her turned back to the screen, as she stoically explains, “Nobody has even beaten Mikado Gao in an official fight. But several have engaged in close fights with him. And one of those people is Amanosuzu Suzuha.”_

_“I don’t mind working with him, but may I do whatever I like?”_

_The two teens turned their frames back to meet the monster’s words._

_“I’ll leave the methods up to you.” Before his expression grew colder, “Steal Tenbu for me!”_

THAT WAS RIGHT…

…

Today was the day of the party and the three were inside his office. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs crossed and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his head. His navy blue eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears. Thinking. Waiting. Magoroku had himself on the couch, simply resting back with his legs crossed and arms behind his head. 

“Magoroku! It’s about time we got going, geh!”

Magoroku frowns, almost a pitiful glance, “I’m not really feeling motivated.”

“Mikado Gao has battled for three straight days. He should totally be exhausted right now. Right now, Mysterious Decarabia could defeat him.” She was standing near one of the couches with the devoid expression written on her features as they rested on the boy’s frame, “And we can show Tenbu being taken from Gao in front of the mass media.”

His eyes glided to meet her devoid ones for a mere moment. Something clicks. He likes the sound of her. Having Tenbu being taken from Gao by the mass media was… a good idea!

“Okay, Okay,” His eyes gilded to his buddy floating, “Gallows!” He stood up from off the sofa.

“Gesha!”

He knew what they met as the female watched carefully as they both combined. Before they both were off to the large aircraft in the sky teleporting them.

Once again…

The two teens were inside the room that belonged to Suzuha, the blonde they took over. He was sitting in one of the high-class chairs, one that felt rather soft and relaxing. He crossed his eyes with his hands behind his back. As Sophia was standing close to him, hands down to her waist. Her expression is devoid as always. As the three looked into the large orb that Sophia created, being in the same spot as last time. 

They watched as Mikado managed to win 999 wins in the row and Magoroku merely sweat drops from this. 

He was stunned being far from shocked, leaning forward in his confusion, “Is he immune to exhaustion and hunger?”

“I’d expected no less because it’s Gao-Kun, bia.” But she had a darker plan up her long gloves, “But let’s see what happens when I do this, bia.” She pressed a button.

“By putting food in front of them, you made them remember their own exhaustion and hunger.”

Sophia noted while Magoroku was focused on the screen in front of him. At those words, Magoroku turned to face the blonde, stuttering, “Y-You’re a monster!”

“Exactly. Because I am a Hundred Demons, bia.” That was all she said as she stepped back into the portal.

Magoroku merely stared back at his screen, still being rather confused and shocked. Lips parted as his eyes converged on the match in front of him. While his hands were on his pants.

**_“IT LOOKS LIKE COUNT DAWN WILL BE FIGHTING AGAINST AMANOSUZU!”_ **

The pink-haired reporter spoke.

He leans forward by those words, “That terrible nuisance will spoil our plans!” His words felt bitterly cold, annoyed. Annoyingly pouting.

Her blue bright eyes turned to glance at him, “This has been prepared for just such an occasion.” Sophia lifted up a card in her hand.

His annoyed pouting glance at the screen altered to confusion and curious he raised himself up to glance at her. His navy eyes locking with sky-blue, two different shades collided. He notices the card in her hand.

His lips arched to a soft smile at her as he seems delighted, “It’s a chance for me to show off my true skills!” 

Her expression was emotionless, almost like a bot. She didn’t bother to respond…

He got up, “Let’s go outside and bring him with us, we’ll go from there!” 

She simply nodded with a single Da. As he teleported outside with the card. 

The sky was infused with the deep orange, as he was in the open fields. The waving of the grass filled his eyes. The large sun was barely over the horizon of the mountains and large castle-like-home, where the party was taking place. It was relatively close to settling for the night. Hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades, leaving the upper atmosphere to beep buried in a rather deep fruit. Those that blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of azure, thick and dismal.

Sophia dragged Gao to the other side. Helping him along to the plans she also thought of. He watched almost amusingly at the boy who was dropped.

“I won’t let you see the fight!” 

“What did you say?” Gao confusingly asked as he turns to face the male.

Death Shido had his arms on his waist, with the card in his hands. Flashing a large and toothy grin on his face.

“If you thought we only had one Hundred Demons monster, you’re wrong!”

“Wh-What!?”

He moved his hands, “Take a good look.” He throws the card in the air, “Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

The monster came out of the card, almost crushing the boy as he clumsy shifts out of the way. By this time, Sophia made her presence known by teleporting the boy next to her.

They heard the clicks of another around the corner, “Huh? What’s going on?”

The two turned to face the voice, he pointed his finger at the woman, “You there! I’ll permit you to broadcast my elegant fight!” 

Without a single word, Sophia teleported to get the broadcaster’s camera. Teleporting back to the woman with the camera. With a stoic expression, she watches the girl finch in confusion. handing the object to her. 

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Magoroku throws the skull high in the orange sky. 

The dragon from the inside flew the gust of wind, engulfing everything around them. As he stands confidently on the stage. With one of his hands on his hips. His serious expression shifted to a malicious sneer. 

_‘Everything is going as planned. All is left to do is steal Tenbu in front of the mass media!”_

Both players Luminize.

Gao went first, “Burning like an inferno! With limitless fighting spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!” 

“Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Dungeon!" 

The reporter explained to the world.

“Well then, Buddyfight!”

“Raise the flag!” Both fighters spoke.

“Dragon World!”

“Dungeon World!” Death Shido was high and prideful. 

Gao went first. Calling a monster to the center, “Break Shoulder! Attack the fighter!”

Death raised his hand from off his waist, still brimming with confidence, “What a tepid attack.” He went to his hand’s card, lifting one up, “I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!” After he cast the card, he brought his hand down and brightly smiled. He gains a life, his 10 is now 11.

It was his turn and he called out a few monsters. His expression was maliciously cold.

“I attack Breaker Shoulder with Fate Skeleton!”

The attack went through.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Magoroku couldn’t help but proudly smile at this, being pleased as he had received no damage and Gao already had six. His features twisted to a knowingly evil grin in reply. He couldn’t help but express his delighted and malicious nature with how things were getting.

The boy watched as the other was making his moves. He equips an item card. Gao destroys one of his monsters on his left positions, “I won’t let you lay a finger on me!” His hair flowing with the winds, at least the part of his hair that was sticking out. Before pulling out a card he was going to use, “I cast! Pillar of Fire!”

But Gao’s attack went through as he gasps and yelps. His 11 went down to 8.

His giggles filled the room as he took another card from his hand, “I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!” The card broke and he let go as he explained, “The damage I receive is reduced by 3!” Still smirking.

The three he lost before were brought back, leaving him with 11 life points once more. The girl holding the camera explained it well. Her words echoing the area and into his ears. Magoroku deepens his smirk at Gao, watching him slowly crumble and shift from his dreary state. He knew full well what he was going. The Buddy Cop Trainee was suffering underneath, all to the doing of that Hundred Demons. If he were to play his cards right, he could win. 

But he wasn’t done now it was his turn…

“I Buddy Call to the right!” He was smirking proudly, as his knuckles were resting on his waist, “Iron Cyclops, who has a critical of 4 and also has a double attack!” His life went to 12 thanks to the Buddy Gift skill. 

“Viewers across the country! Watch very closely!” He had a malicious smirk written on his features as he addresses the viewers, regarding them as such, “See how pathetic Mikado Gao looks as he loses to me!”

He felt his ego growing so more than before…

“The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Death Shido!” His eyes dilated with power, “Cyclops, finish him!”

“Tsk,” Magoroku sneered, bringing his hands back to his hips, “I’ll finish you in the next turn.”

It was Gao’s turn and he formed the Gao formation.

Magoroku panic, slightly shifting feeling himself breaking slowly, “I have 12 life, though!” 

Sophia was watching from the Buddy Pit, eyes being glued to the orb in front of her with a devoid expression. Hearing the boy as he screams and yelps from the sudden attack. She did try to make him see that his overconfidence was his downfall. Always doubting the player she saw him for who he was: A scared little boy who thought higher of himself. He was going well from the start but he allows that to get the better of him. He wasn’t a good fighter in her eyes but she was going the best she could to vaguely help him. But was it even worth helping him?

“As I thought, the fighter is the problem.”

“That’s right.”

Another voice came in closely behind her. Her eyes widened inevitably from the voice. She veered around to face the boy, cupping her fist tightly together. Almost felt nervous but keep her cool.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice laced with surprise and alarm. As if she was scared of something, she couldn’t really hold back the dread in her tone, “Why are you here?”

“I can’t wait any longer.”

However, on the fighting stage, Death Shido life was at 4 now. He lifted himself off the floor, ignoring the girl’s voice as he wipes his chin with the side of his hand. “It’s my turn!” That was all he said, ignoring the words of the girl and finally bringing his arm down.

“My turn isn’t over yet!”

“What?” Magoroku felt uneasy upon hearing those words.

“Final phrase!”

His eyes widened as small as they can possibly be, “Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that…!”

The large impact was coming at him, as he could only watch in sheer panic and dread from this…

“Why me!?”

…

It was the next day and all the recalls were passing out after the barrier. It was late at night, where the party was being held. However, for some reason he didn’t receive any zapping for his failures, he just recalls being teleported back home oddly enough. But the night didn’t feel at all restful.

But that didn’t help him in the long run as he ponders, he didn’t understand why he kept glancing at the girl. But he had things for the student council to work on like the new club’s sheets and events planning.

The king doesn’t understand the queen. Shido Magoroku doesn’t understand Sophia Sakharov, not one bit. He wants to. He easterly desires to understand.

_I want to understand you._

He knew nothing about her personal life yet he was drawn to her. She had no flaws, everything was impeccable, even if she was mischievous and astringent. So perfect from her pale skin and white hair like the snow. Her thoughts were mysterious, her cold nature like a brick of ice. She rarely speaks but when she did the girl had a way with words that made him seemingly bow. 

_Why won’t you let me?_

Who was the king without a queen?

The started off like any other, where he and Sophia were in the same room together.

“Sophia!” He turns to look at the girl who was standing closely off to the side of him, pointing at the screen, “Look at that!”

She stares at it in surprise. Magoroku turns back to watch the screen, with one of his hands close towards his face from his shock.

“Ikazuchi-sama?” Her voice was laced with shock, her eyes widened as they both seemingly stared at the screen.

Why was he there? Was it because he wanted Tenbu that badly? Sophia believed that of course, she recalls him entering the Buddy Pit only to moan and whine.

…

The next morning wasn’t any better, as they teleported to their secret base, the male stinging with pain. As the three of them stared at the scene. Magoroku was a few feet in front of Sophia, arms slightly up.

The heavy groans from their master filling the room as if he was in pain, trying to hold back with muttered growls of despair. 

“What’s going on?” Magoroku just… wasn’t sure what to make of this. Blinking a few times as his face muddled confusingly, “Isn’t Yamigedo supposed to fully revive after devouring Tenbu?”

Gallows hummed, trying to find the response, “Looks like he overate and hasn’t digested it all, Gesha.”

“Tenbu’s power was too immense,” Sophia joined, “For the time being, they’ll remain in that condition.” 

Magoroku merely laughs, giggling in delight as an idea came into his mind. Maliciously pulling a pan he had from the back. One he brought with him, (Where he got it? No idea, he just has one). He had a great idea, and that is to make the male suffer.

“Time for some payback for all that he’s done to me…” He raised the pan in a batting motion, having a great idea. But before he could do anything the strike of lightning came attacking him. 

As he screamed, Sophia closed her eyes almost feeling pity for the boy being zapped out of line, “They’re highly unstable,” She only opens one of her eyes to glance at the boy, “so it’s best not to get too close.” She advised, hoping he’ll listen to her word. Her glance being pitifully set. 

“You should have said so sooner…” He complains, his body being sore and burnt. Stain with ashes. His hair, dirty with his strands out of place.

“You really are an idiot, geh, Magoroku.” Gallows was displaying the same pity felt glance as Sophia towards the boy. 

...

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silent auctions. Doing what she was expected of her.

_‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **murder** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room.

Noticing that the female was now glancing up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“What is it?”

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. Holding back the sudden urge to bite his lips.

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! "You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable on the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded without a word, raising up the papers. Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he wasn’t! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make you fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

\-------

He was growing impatient. He needed amusement. 

“I’ve got the vision.” 

Maybe if he had an audience again, he could get a bunch of skeletons dressed in fancy clothes to sing for him. He would be the center of it all, standing in the center stage with a stick in hand, swinging it around, and ordering his servants in suits at his own will. With a bright smirk, he’ll order them to sing and amuse him. It was the perfect plan.

He was sure that his audience missed him, who wouldn’t? He could just hear it now. He could see the looks on their faces. Their cheers, the music, it filled his ears. It was perfect, all of it.

“My, my. Everyone is even more excited to see me!” He was brimming with confidence, “Now, you might wonder, why do I have such amazing skills? Well, you see, I am a genius. Shido Magoroku! I’ve got natural born talent. I’m so skilled that I’m ranked second in my grade!” 

He was adored by everyone as he expected. 

_“Shido Magoroku is amazing!”_

_“Wow! I wish to be like him one day!”_

_“He’s so talented!”_

_“I love him so much!”_

The audience would praise him. He couldn’t help but brightly smile in reply, “Yes! “That’s right! You can praise my talents even more, if you like!” 

_“Wow! I want his autograph!”_

_“Please, let him have your autograph, mister!”_

"You want autographs?” He asked, still smirking proudly, “I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

_‘I don't need so much money anyway!’_ He’ll give them out for free. If it gave him attention and praise he so desired for his skills then so be it. He wanted for his name to be well known, as it should!

He happily played out his fantasy within his head. His hands swaying as if he was holding a pen on one side. 

He tripped, as he let out a yelp, being knocked out of his daydreaming state. “Ow.” He out a whimpered. 

A disappointed frown appeared on his lips. But he was brought back to his senses. 

“Right now isn’t the time to be daydreaming, though.”

He pushed himself off the floor and glanced around the room.

“What should I do?”

\--------------

Today was a pretty day. The sky was bright blue. The birds were twittering to tune as they flew. A perfect day to be stuck in the office once more. 

Sophia was seated on the sofa, gazing down at her. She’s hacked into Amanosuzu’s network. And now, with this, they’re able to track the Buddy Police’s progress in finding the Omni Lords. Look at this. She found the first location easily. 

“There’s an Omni Lord in Choagoya.”

The girl managed to get his attention.

Magoroku only steps towards the table, keeping his navy eyes glued to the orb she had hovering over the table. Leading down, placing his hands on the table he couldn’t help but wonder…

“What are you doing?”

She didn’t speak but turned her head to face him. 

He seemingly noticed as he lifted his face up to meet her. His navy pupils got smaller, tan-coded brows furrowed. Taking note of her appearance, her expression wasn’t devoid or emotionless but… filled with what seemed to be a pity. He wasn’t sure why.

“What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?”

Magoroku frowned as he raised his brows. 

His buddy coming from behind, “Boy, are you behind the times, geh!”

Magoroku glanced and split Sophia’s locks, lifting himself up to glance at his buddy who was floating from behind. His expression was bitter pout, still frowning as his eyebrows were arched. 

_What are you looking at?_

“Big Sis Sophia has hacked into the Amanosuzu Group’s systems in order to get information about the Omni Lords, geh!” 

Magoroku veered his body at Gallows, his eyes widened as he gave a surprised noise, while he was talking in the information.

Gallows eyes widened in response to his buddy, revealing his two-colored purple eyes, as he sweat drops. Wondering if what he heard was true. 

He started to panic as his eyes grew. This isn’t good! Not good at all! His gaze turns back to Sophia’s pointing a finger at her. He was a nervous wreck. “I-Isn’t that illegal?” But surely that must be illegal! He knew that! So why was she doing this in the first place?!

She re-open her eyes again, slightly tilting her head. Sophia eyes towards him, almost annoyed with his complaints. Her eyes still furrow to a pity and annoyance glance. Raising her card. “It’s too late to worry about that.” Her tone was soft, almost a whisper but loud enough for him to hear it as she teleported.

He frankly takes a look around, disconcerted and unsure. Turning his head, “Wh-Where are you going!?” 

_I hate it when she does that!_ Magoroku placed his knuckles on his hips while he was pouting, while Gallows spoke...

“Looks like Ikazuchi-sama already gave her a Hundred Demons card, geh.” Gallows shrugged, “So she doesn’t need us slowing her down…”

As if she had other plans, her portal opens up, grabbing the monster by the collar, dragging him inside. His eyes widened from shock as pale slim fingers were reaching out, she saw her.

“Hey…”

He panics only to feel his body droop and face drop, he tsk a groan in disapproval. As he dramatically brought his arms out, his tears began to tear. His cheeks went pink, slightly rosy in color as he cried, “I’ve been left home alone!” Those words loudly echoed in the room once he shouted at them.

The home was outrageously tranquil compared to other days of loudness. No sound. No shouting. The television was off so they weren’t watching the news that his parents normally turned on. Devoid of noise besides the breaths of the two that dwell inside. They had a crazed house silence that felt foreign to him. There was always something going on but yet, there was nothing.

…

“Where are we going geh?” The buddy couldn’t help but ask, she finally let go of his red scarf. 

“You’ll see.” That was all she spoke, her eyes focused on the pathway in front of him until they finally teleported. Her expression was devoid as always. 

“Gallows!” She ordered.

“What now, geh?”

“Go back into your card.” She explains her stoic voice filling the air, “It’s best if you don’t come out unless I tell you to.”

She was ordered to meet someone, who was waiting near the streets of the building. Gallows listens to her, heeding her every word. Getting into his card form as Sophia took hold of his card, before placing it back into her pockets…

“Oh, who are?”

“I’m here to meet you.”

“Oh, you are?” He smiles, “In that case, please follow me.”

She didn’t speak again, only following the male closely from behind.

The grey metal of her heels was creaking while she was sternly touring inside the building following the male. Not minding much as the breeze caressing her strands and white-colored locks. Icy blue eyes converged on the pathway in front of her, sufficiently equipped for her sole duty. Making her way past the main doors. Her heels were cranking on the floor as she paced. The area was dimly lit as dusk covered most of the items inside, not being touched in such a long time. Warily scrutinizing around the domain for what she needed. She was cautious of the things around her, almost being on the edge. 

She knew how dangerous this truly was. But she had to do for her mission.

But that lingering feeling as if someone or something was watching inside the heavy building filled with plenty of people. She heard the noise, ringing along with her eyes but pay no mind to any of it.

She shortly halted her steps, the cranking of her heels coming to an end. Her eyes narrowed as she swung her head to face behind her. 

She felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices but no noise behind that but saw nothing out of place, just people talking and going on about their day. No one was staring at her. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, her tracks concluded and she stood there and directed her head to glance at the cause of it. From what her sights could see, she could sense nothing about of place, no one eyeing strangely...

Silence swelled the area.

Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes. But nothing happened. She had the power of telling when people were following her and she was getting that feeling about this. Her bitter and sternly cold expression was peering behind. Warily glaring.

“Let’s go.”

The voice rung inside of her ears, taking her out of her thoughts. Closing her eyes, believing it was nothing important. Hastily regain her composer, maybe she was overthinking. Her cold expression went back to being stoic as stoic. She turned her head back before reopening her eyes to glance in front of her. Picking up her feet once more, strolling off. Her heels echo the area, getting fainter.

They strolled all the way down to the drive-in underground below where no one else was located in. A perfect place to make the deal. Now they were all alone. 

“You’d better be telling the truth about having it.”

The taller male, veered to face the white-haired, pointing at himself, “Do these look like the eyes of a lair?”

She didn’t care. This was already wasting her time soon enough. As her eyes narrowed, raising her hand holding it out for what she needed, “Just show me already.”

“If you make such a scary face, it’s a waste of a pretty face.”

She leans forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor, “Never mind that!” She urged, her voice grew from her commands, “Show me the invitation from Suzaku Kenran!”

“Don’t rush me, please.” He spoke, reaching to the pockets of his jacket.

The sound of chains took her off guard, turning her head to the source as her eyes widened, sweat dripping down her eyes. A male with grey long hair, dressed in black, holding a spear. 

“Aragami Rouga!?” Her voice was laced with shock and surprise. 

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.”

“Why are you in Chonagoya?”

“I’m in the middle of a journey with no particular destination.” His dark blue eyes peering at the girl, “I thought I saw a familiar face so I Investigated, and then I overheard something interesting.”

He must’ve been the one who was following her! It only made sense. 

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed, “This has nothing to do with you.”

He didn’t listen but kept talking, “Suzaku Kenran, Huh. If I recall correctly, you’re the sponsors of Buddyfight Club.”

“What, are you interested too, brother?” The guy asked.

“Of course any Buddyfighter would be interested,” Rouga responded, “I’ve heard that Suzaku Kenran is quite skilled, and he uses a World unknown to all.”

“In that case, I don’t mind if you get this,” The male in the hat waved the envelope in his hands. 

Thought of this talk she remains silent, glaring at the long grey-haired fighter. She knew him, from the past, being close to him only because Kyoya-sama wanted her too but they weren’t all too fond of one another.

“Is that the invitation?” The boy dressed in black seemingly asked.

“Will you pay a higher piece than this lady?” He pointed at the girl, with a playful tease swelling inside of his voice.

She turns to glare at him in annoyance, “Why you…”

Not long, he throws a spear at the two, hitting the wall with a sharp hit. Sophia stared at the damaged before turning back, giving him an expression of annoyance and weirded out. Her lips parted awkwardly. Her white snow like brows furrow.

Rouga explained to put down that invite and leave before anyone got hurt, pointing at Sophia, “You too.”

Sophia didn’t respond but kept her ground. She could handle herself in a battle. 

Until…

“That’s enough.”

Her eyes widened at the voice, letting a confusing noise escape her. That voice… Her eyes shifted to the voice, seeing the boy with light blue hair and fully dressed in a Buddy-Cop uniform. 

Glaring at her and pointing, “The Buddy Police will be seizing that invitation to the Buddyfight Club!”

“Ryuenji Tasuku.”

This wasn’t going as she planned… While the voices of the male filled her ears, she regained her senses. Her thoughts raced with an idea, as the male was waving the paper in the air. She waited until the males were busy before going in, swiping the card and pulling back. A grin plastered on her features as she took out her card.

“I have no further use for you.”

And she teleported out with what she needed. She teleported to a secret location, knowing the Buddy Police will be looking for her. Going back to Shido won’t work and going home wasn’t good enough. 

Shido… came into her thoughts. He’s screaming, whines, complaints. His dump luck that she felt actually pity for after a while. She narrowed her eyes at this. That boy. Was haunting her mind. And yet, she had his Buddy on the fingertips of her pawn. His buddy was much smarter, despite being mocking towards humans. Gallows knew her plans well enough unlike Shido who wasn’t the most _‘brightest’_ of people. It didn’t help that she was working with him again, only for her mission. At times, she was more annoyed with him but didn’t really hate him. 

“Gesha!” The monster shifted from his card, “You’re thinking about _him_ , aren’t you, geh?”

She ignored him, not giving him attention. Closing her eyes, _‘I’m not doing this for Shido’s sake.’_

She was only doing this for their master. For Kyoya-sama mostly. Only to get intel on the possible Omni Lord. She needed that Omni Lord. The whole reason Ikazuchi-sama called her alone, last night was for the Hundred Demons card and nothing else. Of course, he was still stinging with pain and couldn’t do much for himself.

Her eyes were stoic, focusing on the card. It only took a few more hours until the event was ready. 

Suiting up as Death Shido and got ready. Making her way to the location. It was nearly sun fall, near one of the roads. Walking to the gates with a stern expression. Halting her steps only for a few moments. 

“Who the hell are you? And what’s with the weird outfit?”

“Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfighter in history.” She raised up her invite, talking a manner that the boy would. At least it seemed that way. While averring back a cringe at her masked and cloak. 

“Hm. You’re a confident yet a strange fellow. Come inside.”

She didn’t say another word as he took the envelope, and marched off to the side. Opening the doors, letting the masked boy inside. As she inscribed the building while her nose was saturated with the smell of bitter and revolting sweat and brew. She held back her revulsion grimace as she continued walking. Her ears filled with the noise of the countless males inside. Something she planned for.

Eyeing the area very closely, keeping her guard up.

“I’m here to enter the cup that has been going on.”

“Go right ahead.” The bird on the counter explained to the masked girl, “You’ll need a five-in-a-row winning streak if you want to fight the boss.”

She seemingly perked, “ _Five-in-a-row winning streak to fight the boss?”_

The boss? Was that the fighting with the unknown World? The fighting with the Omni Lord? 

She’ll just have to keep winning. And thus, she was allowed to fight. Entering the fighting stage with her hands on her hips, stoic expression underneath her masked. She took everyone by storm, her plans flawlessly planned and played. 

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

She won her first match against some guy.

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

“Finish him!” 

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

And her fifth fight.

**_“Winner, Death Shido.”_ **

Her hands on her hips as the stoic expression was still glued underneath her masked.

_“This unknown powerhouse, the masked fighter known as Death Shido, had managed an astonishing five-in-a-row winning streak!”_

_“Death Shido has won the right to challenge Suzaku Kenran!”_

Finally. 

The male on his throne waved to the people as they cheered.

“And? Do you truly intend to fight me?”

She took a step closer and staring at the male, “Before I do that, I want to ask you something.” She raised her arms in the air, pointing it, “Is it true that your Buddy is one of the Omni Lords?” 

One of the reasons why she was here, her voice loud and stern. Almost demanding for answers, if it were true that he had one, if she won, she’ll be able to take it and give it her master.

He closed her eyes, “First, the fight. If you win, I’ll answer any question you might have!” 

He opens his eyes and she saw his glare, his small blue eyes piercing. She didn’t respond to him, instead kept studying his moves carefully. 

“So. You want to fight, do you?”

Sophia cringed in annoyance, “Of course.” Her teeth slightly gritting.

“You know, in the long one history of Buddyfight Club, I’m currently on a one-million-fight winning streak.” He informed, “Do you still want to fight?”

Her eyes widened as she flinches, “D-Did you say one hundred million?”

The male laughs, “Just kidding!”

She cringed even more from this.

As he made his way towards the center onto the fighting stage, blowing off the losing side before glancing at her, “Before we fight, let me confirm something.” He spoke before shrugging, “We will both gamble Buddy monsters. The winner can do whatever he or she likes with the loser’s Buddy monster. Is that acceptable?”

She narrowed her eyes, “Hurry up and luminize.”

“By the way. Is that really your Buddy?”

Sophia turned her head, sweat dropping clumsily before cupping her hands, annoyingly turning to face the opponent, “O-of course!” 

“Then, shall we begin?”

She luminized first, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Danger!" 

“Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a storm and become one! Luminize! Gorgeous Galaxy!”

**_“BUDDY… FIGHT!”_ **

“Raise the flag!” They both spoke in unison.

“Danger World!” Sophia was the first.

“Star Dragon World!”

Huh? 

“Did he say Star Dragon World?”

She was startled. A world she knew nothing about, the world Rouga must’ve been talking about. Surely, he was hinting at something. Sophia didn’t bother to hide her shock as he called three monsters on the field before going for the attack. She let out a gasp as the emerald light shined on her frame. 

Her 10 life points went down to 8.

It was her turn and she also called out two monsters, leaving her center open as she equips an item card. “Link attack with Armorknight Salamander!” She went into an attack with the spear tightly gripped in her hands, “Penetrate!” And she went in for another attack towards the fighter, “I attack the fighter!” 

She heard the male groans, as she landed the attack. Before sharply turning her head towards her other monster, “Minotaur! Go on and attack!”

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

Death Shido managed to shave off his five life in just one turn.

Her sky-blue eyes carefully watched as the male destroyed her two monsters. Before the monster who attacked her before went in and attacked again.

It was her turn...

“I call Armorknight Orge to the right!” She called a monster, she grabbed her Buddy card, “I Buddy call Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger to the left!” Before she held up a card in her hand, “I cast! Invigorating Breath!” 

She used that card to increase her life, getting it up to 11.

“Zarrtelganger!” She points her hand towards the opponent, “Attack Maxtrix in the center position!”

The monster cleared the center for her.

She jumped into the air, “Orge! Follow suit!” 

And they did a link attack on the fighter. Leaving him with only one life left. 

She was so close, yet it felt so easy. Way too easy. How did he win those past fights?

“That’s enough entertainment for today,” His words took out of her thoughts, “I pay two gauge and Buddy Call to the center! Sixth Omni Storm Lord.”

Her eyes widened as she gasped as the room felt hot, “Sixth Omni Storm Lord?”

“I place nine cards from my hand into Variable Cord’s soul.”

The girl flinched, “What did he just say?” Her eyes dilated. Nine soul cards!?

His other two monsters attack others. Before he pointed at her, declaring an attack with his Omni Lord card, “Attack the fighter.”

She flinched again, eyes widened. Much like Shido. “Augh!” She shouted in pain as the attack landed on her, ripping her 11 life down to 5 in a single blow.

It was her turn. 

Using two of her gauge, she… “I cast! Thunder Devastation!” She roughly smacked the card on the floor as it activated. Destroying all her opponent’s monsters. With her teeth gritted she picked herself from the floor. Her lips curved to an evil smirk.

But the lord in the center came back, having eight more life in its soul.

“I call Armorknight Salamander to the right!” She wasn’t done, “I call Zarrtelganger to the center!”

She called an attack, pointing her finger at the center, “Salamander! Attack Variable Cord!”

But the monster came back… _“Master Protection.”_ His words rang.

“Zarrtelganger! ttack Variable Cord!”

 _“Master Protection.”_ the monster came back once again…

She couldn’t do much. Cupping her fingers tightly, as she clings to the fabric, teeth still gritting. A feeling inside of her chest that felt ever-growing. She felt tense.

**_“THE MOVE END.”_ **

It was his turn and he went in on the attack… marking through her monster in the center. Letting out a gasp as if she was just pulled from the depths of the water as if she was drowning. She had no more cards in her hand to shield her from his attack. 

_Then I guess my fate is sealed._

All she could do was stand as her eyes traveled with the light. Her life broke to zero and her flag disappeared. 

**_“GAME END.”_ **

**_“WINNER, SUZAKU KENRAN.”_ **

Her body couldn’t as she landed on all floors on the floor, keeping herself up with her knees and hands. He used his powers to bring her gem down as her lips parted and eyes widened from shock. She took her light teal-green core case and all she could do was watch him do so.

“Just as I thought. This is the Hundred demons card.” His voice rang into her ears, “That means it’s not your Buddy.”

She could only perk up, gasping from her subtle shock. 

His anger only grew. “We fought with our Buddy monsters as the stakes! Now, bring out your true Buddy!” He blew the core case away and his monster strikes the girl.

She flew back as her painful screaming echoed in the area, as her body glows. She felt herself break apart from the heavy outfit. Sophia and Gallows broke apart, both landing harshly on the floor, groaning with pain. As their bodies smacked the floor near each other. Her body felt sore as she winced, forcing herself to get up from the dirty floor. Shaking as she winces. Trying to overcome this, she slightly turned her head, forcing herself to glare coldly at the male while her teeth gritted. She could take this.

The males saw… a girl come out from underneath her outfit.

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

“There’s an unspoken rule that we don’t allow girls into Buddyfight Club.”

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who live she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

“I won’t take your life. However… Why don’t make it so that you can never Buddyfight again?”

_I don’t take orders from you._

“Our very own Suzaku Kenran, merciless even to a beautiful young girl!”

Beautiful young girl? She groaned at those words, gritting her teeth yet she kept her ground. She annoyingly glared daggers at the Star Dragon World user.

Before anything happened, she found her strength and took out her Buddyfight Card.

All that mattered is that she witness the Omni Lord for herself. 

_I admit my loss. But I was still able to confirm The Omni Lord’s strength with my own eyes...!_

The only that thing that mattered was confirming the Omni Lord. 

Mightily vulnerable on the floor, she kept herself up. 

She took her card from her jacket’s insides. She raised her hand towards Gallows, teleporting them both out of their gasps. She refused to be captured and confined again.

\---

“I’ve been left home alone!”

Those words echoed loudly in the room once he shouted them. Arms out. He felt the hot wetness of his tears forming from the corner of his eyes and his cheeks stinging with hotness, thick burning sensation.

He had to carry one with his day without them.

And those days felt numbingly cold, vastly severe. Before he knew it, she grabbed his buddy through the portal and ran off without much of a single word and it’s been days now. Without the two, he felt almost comatose. Presumably, their master already gave her another Hundred Demons card. Does he wonder if that was true? Still! Not only did Sophia leave, but she also took his Buddy along for the ride… Both Sophia and Gallows left! Leaving him behind to who knows where. They haven’t contacted him since that day. 

Sophia and Gallows… the only two people he talks to daily. And he had say or action to any of it. And now they were missing. It’s been hours, not more like a day passed. Even with Sophia’s stoic insults and Gallow’s taunting nature he did care… didn’t he? About his Buddy? And about her?

The longer she was absent, the deeper he felt alone, lacking connection from another. It was such a strange feeling, really. Pathetic. So, so pathetic. All while a bitter pit of distress grew in his chest. Nightmares only grew further. Waking up in a cold and hot mix of sweat and tears, he cries. Of those who hurt him from failure and leaving him to rot. He felt much like a mess but the mask of the make-up hid it well. 

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one the greatest schools to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. He was currently in the Junior high parts of the building.

Once he saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. His shoulders were high with pride and a knowing smile as he flawlessly stood up to answer a question. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

The course of failure, the peers seem to notice, whispering when he flinches in class and stutters. His confident stares with high shoulders were replaced with drooping and eye-lidded actions. His smiles rarely happened, when he did get something wrong, his whole composer would dip and he slumps in himself and cry. Being reminded that failure had punishments and he was going to fail. His high and confident nature broke at the seams sometimes. 

Or cry when he got the answer wrong. He ignores those around him and focuses on his own work. He was going to class more, instead of missing out on them doing his student council work. Hoping to ease the pain from his thoughts. To do anything else. Of course, when 

That sharp girl with the white hair much like the winter snow was haunting his subconscious, no matter how many times he would force his mind to concentrate on the responsibilities he had right in front of him or whine in frustration. 

(Why her?)

The image of the girl tormenting his mind still remains.

(Why?)

And he wasn’t sure of their current whereabouts. 

(Where is she?)

Being left without anyone but himself, those days are when his chest swelled with subtle discomfort, a painful wave flowing across his chest as his mind became floated with thoughts of her. 

(Why does it hurt?)

(Was she okay?) 

(Why does he care?)

The world also felt suffocating in a twisted way. And their master wasn’t any better...

He was so tempted to leave and look for him but also, he wouldn’t know where to look or what to do first. Sophia was just a huge mystery for him and he really knew nothing about her private life to think of places outside of Aibo she would go to.

Sophia was… Sophia! (To put it that way.) Mysteriously cold and stern. Always taking her duty as seriously as one cares. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself. 

A complete mystery. He knew nothing about her. Her likes, her dread, her hobbies, her interests, her wants, and needs…

(Who was really Sophia Sakharov?) 

Why would he even care? Has he ever cared before? All he wanted to chase after her, to scream for her to wait for him.

(Does he even know her at all?)

She served a significant role in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

(How? Why?) 

She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Icy brilliant sky-blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Those eyes were as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky yet it felt more like the cold winter.

Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. 

Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants. 

She would voluntarily kill if it meant doing so in cold blood, commanded by her master to do so, or did it out of sick pleasure. A type of person who will readily murder him if she wanted, hurt him, and leave him to rot. She wasn't by any means a 'good' human-being but it wasn't a ‘good’ person either.

The winter theme belonging to her.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laughter and belatedly slips off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

And yet, she left him. 

Much like after the ABC Cup. After the ABC Cup was over, she had to leave for the next mission of their plan.

He went to chase her, shouting at her to wait and hold one but his luck failed him. And he trips on his shoes and lands on the floor with a loud yelp. Being awfully clumsy. By the time he glanced up and reached his hand towards the door but it was too late. He was forced to observe her leave him. He wasn’t sure what this met for their relationship but he didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

When he got ready in his new uniform for Disaster. Strolling out of the dark halls, insulting Rouga to his pleasure before walking a lot before hurrying to skip towards the table. Of course, he saw her again sitting at the table. He was delighted to see her again. Skipping towards the girl and clapping his hands together to meet her. 

"Oh! Sophia!" He called as his navy eyes met hers, "Long time no see!” Bringing his hands together as he smiles at her, “How are you today?" 

She didn't respond, instead of closing her eyes, and simply turned away. Only provoking her to not even look his way. With clapped hands, he merely sweats drops from this, nervously. But they rarely ended up directly speaking to one another in a while, seemingly off doing their own thing just working underneath the same person and that was all. Besties slight jabs and comments granted from Sophia they ever had anything else to go by.

But it was all going to change and it was going to change very soon.

...

All he was craving was for Sophia to come back here and quickly. Also, not helping that she took his Buddy along with her and haven’t contacted since… 

Their master was well… impatient, commanding, abusive. Yet he dealt with it despite the constant pain and winces, he couldn’t just leave! Even if he wanted, Sophia would drag him. Drag him to the depths of hell he so gracefully lives in if it met completing her mission.

He heard his master’s groan as he hid behind one of the rocks, his body shaking at the seams of it. With on his hands cupped close to his face. He was shaking. Nervous. Tensely staring off to the side...

“Sophia… Come back quickly!”

Muttering to himself, he didn’t realize how he truly needed her, and at this very moment. He was begging for her to come back. Their sama’s impatience only grew further, Magoroku could hear the groans. A part of him felt completely lost on what to do, he didn’t have much power himself.

_Oh, Sophia… I hope you get back here soon._

(She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worst. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he was far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such a manner. 

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. 

“Shido.” She would call his name after a while. And it would grab his attention.)

Maybe she knew what to say to him now? Her simple words always did the trick for him...

Classes and student council duties became unmanageable to concentrate on, even when he was trying with his utmost. He tries and attempts and seeks again but his subconscious couldn’t and wouldn’t focus on anything else. 

He couldn’t take all of this at once.

Sucking in his breath and forcing his way up those stairs and dreadfully to the entrance of the school before dashing straight to the Student Council Office. Where he drops the books onto the floor before his legs couldn't take much more and finally let out. Sinking with a pit in his throat, he couldn’t. 

The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

He wasn’t so positive. He was reluctant. High-strung. Busted. His mind was aching to crawl in a crate and never leave the sections again. He should leave in defeat, run away, and never come back. 

Failure. Failure. Failure.

…

He hid all of that, masked by a stoic glance or a fake smile. Often lying about how he felt. He was mixed with the drowning feelings of self-doubt he always had to make those before him proud and happy. Suppressing those dark emotions and sorrowful trauma was never easy, it was surely breaking but kept going even if that meant he would hurt himself in the long run. Apart from him wanted to suffer, wanted to drown, and never wake up. Never to walk again but part of him was scared to give up, to fall. 

He was in class again, focusing on reading the rock in front of him. The door slid open, filling the silent room as he veered.

“Shido Magoroku.”

In the doorway, his teacher informs him someone was there to meet him, placing his notebook down, he was stunned. Was it Sophia? His supervisor hasn’t made it clear who it was. But he plastered a smile on his features, a pleasant one. being ready to face whoever was needed by him. As he shuffled towards the front door silently as his boots shuffled with the noise of the floor.

His eyes widened as he gulped in shocks, almost gasping. Only to become stunned… his smile evaporated as a gaze of alarm and dread overtook him.

“Ryuenji T-Tasuku?” He hesitantly stuttered. 

The buddy police. The buddy cop. Sophia. What happened? Why was he here? Magoroku's mind kept racing as questions began to form.

“Shido Magoroku. We need to speak to you about something important.” Tasuku would only reveal, serious yet kind. Oddly kind.

Magoroku nodded, “Of course!” He gulps, trying to play it cool. The president could tell how important this truly was by the sound of his voice, “Let’s talk in my office.”

The two cops only nodded in reply. Walking down the hallway, Magoroku felt uncomfortable but masked that. His mind began to ramble and ponder. But he had no idea why they wanted to talk to him. But he had a deep feeling it was regarding Sophia. Where ever she was. Was this about him being Death Shido?

“Um, what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“We’ll explain once we get there.”

It wasn’t long until they finally got there, Magoroku slid the large blue open and allowed for the two to enter the room and place the threshold. 

And as promised, Tasuku began to explain what had transpired. And it was about Sophia. Her fighting against the Omni Lord and losing than being captured by the opponent. Leaving him to fight it all off. She ran off, teleporting away. All of it seems rather interesting to Magoroku’s gain. This was all to him.

“What a surprise!” He seemed startled, “I never imagined that Sophia had a connection to Yamigedo.” A lie. He knew all too well but they were dumb enough to buy it. He had an act to play.

“She was Death Shido. I confirmed it for myself.”

Closing his eyes, almost frowning, “Sophia must be a major villain.” Was all he concluded and to be fair, she seems like the type to be a major villain in his view but he guessed that also made him one as well. Why did she let herself get caught? But at least, she really shifted the blame off of him for good. 

He pointed at the desk and smiled brightly, “That’s the desk that she used.”

“It’ll examine it if you don’t mind.”

Magoroku didn’t respond to the blonde as she went towards his desk. But his navy eyes met with bloody red ones.

“Do you have any knowledge of where she might be heading?”

He frowned and spread his arms out. Eyes shifted almost hurt, as a pleading of pain waving his features, “I don’t know anything about her private life.” And that held, he truly knows nothing about her or where she lives or does in her free time.

The phone rang and he stared in subtle confusion before regaining his composure as the blue-haired answered the phone. Putting his hands behind his back once more. Eye-lidded as was still smiling. He watches as she pulls out the tablet from the desk. The tablet that she carries and uses a lot for student council work. The one that was fitting for her small hands. 

“Apparently nothing has turned up in our search of her home. For now, let’s confiscate her tablet.” The cop spoke before turning his head to face, “Is that all right with you?” 

He was asking to take the tablet?

His smile deepens further than before as he was closing his eyes, “Go ahead, go ahead.”

It was sad to see it go but, he thought it could serve as punishment for her failing, he thought, and wave suspicion off of him. He was certain the female would fully understand why they had to let them take it. Or maybe, she didn’t care? Either way, her tablet was no longer inside the room for him or her to use.

Shortly after that, they left, informing him of a few things. He didn’t bother to go back to the classroom he was in before this all started.

Gazing out the window with his arms behind his back, carefully watching. Once he saw the helicopter flying past him. 

He dropped his act completely...

“Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!” He noted. Of course, her actions. He would’ve been caught as well and the last thing he truly wanted was to be jailed much like his father. It would mess with everything! The idea of her finally getting punished for her errors finally signaled themselves back into his brain. And he couldn’t help but be excited, “Later, I’ll Ikazuchi-sama punish her properly!” He giggles to himself, he wanted to see her suffer for her errors similar to his, only proving it fair for that to happen. It was quite petty of him.

“Do you think you’re not going to be punished as well?”

His body tensed at the sudden voice. Was it? It can’t be her! Can’t it? His laughing paused and his expression was filled with sudden surprise. Swiftly turning around with his body clinging to the glass. To find her staring stoically at him alongside his buddy flowing right next to her.

This was bad…

He gasps out a large yelp as his eyes widened with dread, veering around hanging close towards the window. Eyes dilated as he met her stoic cold gaze.

“Th-The Buddy Police are still close by! If you’re discovered, there will be trouble!” 

He was trying to warn her of the trouble all of them would possibly be in if they noticed her through the large window. Clearly caring if they were caught and if he was caught lying. It wasn't helping that he was pouring sweat, clearly nervous of the possible outcome from this. Both of them would be done for!

“Something troublesome has happened here, too.” Gallows pointed out.

After that simple phrase, Sophia lifted her card and teleported them all someplace else. She teleported them back to their hideout. 

Once they finally arrived, he was faced with his master doing something. A strange site that Magoroku couldn’t quite fully make out. _What am I looking at here?_ Magoroku stepped forward while Sophia and Gallows stayed behind. His expression was locked in a confused daze.

“Wh-What is that?”

“Look closely.” 

That was all Sophia would say to him while she was stoically gazing at him. And so he did just that. Inside the small monster’s month rested a simple card or father forming a card. A light of a Buddy card! It was forming a card! Was he trying to create a fresh card? It looks like… he’s creating a new card!

“A new card is being created!” 

He was stunned, he never saw a card like that before! In the process in which you create a card, so many things were running along in his mind. Only taking a few minutes after the card was finally finished. And they finally saw the Buddyfight logo from behind.

He actually made a new card! He was amazed. He didn’t even think it was possible! He wander while the small buddy monster was flying by as he was shifting his hands out to touch it, wanting that card for himself and gaze at the new card. Reaching out with happiness filled with wonder.

“A card has been created!”

“Don’t touch it!” His master shouted as Sophia brought her card out. Understanding what was about to happen soon.

The tan-haired was far to focus on his amazement at the card. He wasn’t aware of the zapping that was about to take place. He painfully screeched as he felt the zapping coursing his body, stinging him and staining his clothes shortly afterward. He really doesn’t like constantly being zapped… The zapping only lasted for a moment before he stopped his punishment and Magoroku dropped to the floor. 

“It’s my card.” The male shorted recovered and brought himself back up as his master spoke once more, “Feed me. Feed me some prey that’s worthy of his card!” He ordered, becoming annoyed and hungry, “Right this moment!” but only wince in pain.

“I-Ikazuchi-sama?”

“It seems that he can’t control himself very well right now.”

It would appear he’s unable to control himself very well right now. Was he okay?

The two stared at their master, stinging in pain. While both frowning. Though it was the first time they had to watch him suffer here… He was muttering to himself… It was clear that he wanted to beat Mikado Gao but he wasn’t in the state to do any of that. Magoroku noted that much.

“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”

Deep purple, their master wasn’t pleased with him. Not at all. Staring them in sheer hatred, “I could eat you fools instead!” 

Magoroku only panicked, backing up and clinging to Sophia’s shoulders in sheer fear. Being eaten wasn’t something he was fond of. Staring in terror, hoping Sophia would save him from his current nightmare, even if she wouldn’t he felt safer clinging to her. Sophia didn’t seem afraid at all, only annoyed even slightly. She must rather use her logic than emotions.

Magoroku only whimpers. Eyebrows shivering. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget.

His lips parted for only a second out of his sudden shock. As his whimpering wavers. His frame hastily shifted closer towards Sophia, pressing his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. And that was the first time he clings to her. Despite being so cold, her frame felt a little warm. It provided some sense of comfort for him.

She didn’t tell him to stop or push him away. Just allows him with no mind towards his movements. As her stoic icy eyes met the male above them.

Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.” 

Before she was finished he twirled his head to look at her, listening to her words. Looking for her answers as his eyes still waved with his fear. She didn’t seem to care or mind that he was clinging to her.

He silent for a moment…

“What… What are we going to do?”

“We’ll still have him fight.”

“What?” He was stunned, “There’s no way he can fight like this.”

The sound of their master growling made him flinched and shiver with a loud yelp once more while Sophia remained stoic. She ignored the boy.

She took a step closer, “Ikazuchi-sama.” Her shoulders as her voice began loud.

“What?”

“You wish to fight Mikado Gao that badly, so I’ll go with you to his location.”

Magoroku eyes widened, “Wh-What? Are you seriously thinking about this?”

“She’s always serious, geh.”

She stoically turned to face him but spoke nothing.

“All right,” He seemed to regain his composer, “Sounds good.”

Magoroku felt uneasy, “B-But what about me?”

“You’ll remain here until we get back.” 

He could only watch as she stoically teleported away with the cards, leaving him alone as he could only drop to the floor on his knees out of concern. 

As she teleported in the mall’s fighting stage where Gao was. Her master right besties her.

“Mikado Gao. Fight Ikazuchi-sama,” her voice was stern as her expression was just as cold, “Unless you want to end up Yamigedo’s fodder, just like Tenbu did.”

She didn’t wait for a response as she throw the item in the air, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” 

The darkness Barrier was created. As she was in the purple-pinkish Skull pit. With her hands on the contorl panel, her features still cold as ice.

“Now, I wonder what will happen…”

She blinks in surprise, as it displays on her features. That voice was unfamiliar and it was inside of the room. She hastily shifted, grabbing her card from her pocket and lifting it up for defense, ready to use it at any time.

“Who are you?”

A card floating nearby, “I took a bit of a detour and missed the rendez-vous.”

She brought her hand down as she noted, “You’re one of the Hundred Demons.”

“My name is Gratos. First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.”

…

She didn’t pay much mind to him as he was one of them. She focused back.

“That was Stranger Dilamme’s ability, wasn’t it?”

“A Thunder Mine that activates when the opponent uses a spell.”

…

Meanwhile, back in the secret hideout, Magoroku and Gallows were watching the match on his phone. As he was sitting down with his knees underneath him, holding up his glove with his gloved hands. Magoroku was a frown, feeling genuine concern… His borrows furrowed as he looks really hurt and down as if he was upset.

“Ikazuchi-sama is being too reckless, geh!”

"It's all he can do to remain standing! What is he going to do if he loses?"

They both shared the same concern for their master.

…

“Vlad Dracula’s critical increases with each Dragon Knight that’s in the Drop Zone.”

“Six Dragon Knights in the Drop Zone. So he has a critical of 6.”

And the two of them stayed silent. 

Sophia kept her focused on the screen. Her slim pale fingers being left on the control panel below her. Her back slightly arched forward as she was studying.

“You won’t have a text turn.”

Noboru really believed that he was a fool. She believes.

She watches as her master was begging for food, growing more reckless with hunger. As their master kept attacking. All of his monsters and items as to be destroyed as the pink-haired was shouting behind the screen.

“That’s not all.” She couldn’t help but explained the full effects of the card, “For each card that was destroyed, he inflicts damage to his opponent.”

But their master falls to his knees.

“As I thought, this seems to be the limit to what a human can take,” The Hundred Demon monster noted.

“We can’t maintain the Darkness Barrier any longer.”

Shortly after that, they all teleported back to where they were. Sophia standing still, staring at the boy being almost like a statue. 

“Don’t make a move! Student Council Vice-President! Or rather, Sophia Sakharov!”

“We’ve got an arrest warrant for you and Ikazuchi! You better come quietly, yo!”

“Even in my current state, I can still block you from escaping with that weird powers of yours.”

Their tones filled her ears as they shouted. She didn’t do anything but stood there, glaring with an annoyed expression. It was more than clear that they wanted to arrest her for the crimes she did and will do. She was a wanted criminal. She didn’t speak or move or gave a slight twitch to fight back. Instead, her fingernails dug deeper into the palms of her hands.

She knew the moment she was revealed that everything would only seem to go downhill from there… Sophia was being hunted by the Buddy Police being wanted for crimes with the Hundred Demons and working for Yamigedo. 

Once again, she couldn’t work for the student council, meaning wouldn’t be able to come back to school at all and he was left alone most of the time, which he wasn’t all too fond of. 

Why did she think of that now? Why did she care if Shido was alone? 

She knew he wasn’t fond of that but she didn’t care. She couldn’t. No now. But Shido still wasn’t revealed to be the true Death Shido which was good enough for her. But being unmasked as being him, didn’t sway from the fact. They had to form other methods of communication for them both for their mission, she could just teleport him and be done with that.

Her nails dug deeper, almost piercing her skin.

“I can’t let that happen.” 

She blinks in surprise at the voice. That monster from before? Was he helping her?

“If you lose, you lose everything.” The monster appeared near the blonde at the top, “That’s what fights are all about.”

And they all teleported. Back to their lair underneath the caved.

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters out as his eyes meet hers, he is standing up now, “Wh-What happened?”

She didn’t respond. A lot has happened, but he didn’t need to worry about them. 

Their master was laying on a rock, sweat pouring down his features. He looked so cold but at the same time hot.

“He won’t be able to move for some time.”

Sophia turned to face the tan-haired as he spoke.

“That’s all well and good, but exactly who are you?” He pointed at the monster. The monster turned to look at him causing the male to flinch, panicking at the movement. His lifeless eyes were daggering me. He hastily shifted closer to his Buddy, hiding behind him and peering out, “Th-That’s what Gallows wants to know!”

“I am First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos.” He stuck his arm into the portal he created, “I’m a Hundred Demon monster Darkness Dragon World.” Pulling out a familiar blonde by the collar.

“Why have you shown up now?”

The monster ignored, walking the boy up. Magoroku watched carefully behind his buddy as the boy went to stare at them. 

…

Magoroku and Sophia stood closely by one another facing the large monster in fornt of him.

“You want me to lend you a Hundred Demons card?” Sophia asked.

“That’s right. You have one, of course?”

Magoroku was still skeptical of him, taking a step forward, “Wh-What are you planning on doing?”

“I’m going to reduce the power of the Omni Lords while we still can. And I’ll make Yamigedo’s revival complete.”

Magoroku was surprised, taking another step closer curiously, “Reduce the power of the Omni Lords? Is such a thing possible?”

The monster leads down as the boy parted his lips in shock. Sophia’s eyes traveled with his sudden movements.

“I don’t need to explain any further.”

He felt tight gasps around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winces. As his body was yanked up in the air his feet leaving the floor. He shifting his free arm and legs as if he was fighting back. “Wh-What are you doing?” He breathes out as he felt hands gild his body as if he was looking for something. That feeling of being uncomfortable overtook him.

“I’m borrowing your Black Skull.”

Sophia only stood and watch. Before lowering her head and breaking the contact. She went into her pockets, pulling out a card, staring back up at him, “Take this.”

He drops the boy causing him to let out a painful yelp before hastily getting up. Digging his nails into the white fabric of his shirt, he warily stares up at him.

He wasn’t sure about his thoughts about the new Demons monster, not after he forcibly picked him up and searched his body only to throw him back down. He wasn’t sure about Sophia, now she couldn’t go back to Aibo and hang out at their place.

The next day, they went into the lair, deep within the caves of thunder. Only to find their master, laying on the rock. Zapping. Every single day was much of the same thing. 

He merely flinches, holding up his hand in defense as he yelps. That strike was far too close for his comfort and the last thing he wanted was to get zap again.

“Ikazuchi-sama has been like this for so long,” Magoroku commented.

“That Hundred Demons guy, Gratos or whatever. He took Kodo Noboru somewhere and hasn’t been back since, geh.”

Sophia didn’t want to stay, she saw enough of this already. Closing her eyes she veered around wordlessly.

His lips parted as his body was hunched. He took notice as his eyes flicked to the side, seeing her go. His navy blue trailed her movements. He flinched as he pushed his body up, turning to her sway. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

That was all she said as she created a portal. Her words and echo of heels on the dirt playing within his mind as she walked inside and teleported out. He could only stare with parted lips and a confused expression. He didn’t speak or just chase after her but he couldn’t help but be curious about that.

“I’m hungry.”

His thoughts were interrupted by that familiar voice. Oh no! His eyes widened as he flinched. He felt his heart race. No. He wasn’t back, was he? Magoroku had no choice but to painfully turned around and clumsy take steps backward. He stood still as his eyes met with his master, as the bright yellow luminiated the large room.

His expression filled with anger as he finally stood up, “Give me something to eat!”

Eyes glistened in his eyes, slightly whimpering. Magoroku shouted a painful scream as he felt the torture of zapping once more. After what felt like painful zapping he went and escape out of the lair.

Sophia teleported back into the lair, after making her daily report, “Where is he?”

“S-Sophia!?” He stuttered, “You’re back! He um, ran out…”

“Stars. Guild me.” She peered into an orb, taking note of his whereabouts. “He’s in no condition to fight again.” 

She was only doing this for his own good. He was doing this for his sick lust for food and power. Using her card to teleport him back on the rock where he was.

“Damn it!” He groans, he knew who did this, “I didn’t need you to do that!”

She stood here with the card, overlapping her chest safely tugged in her hands. She was stern and serious, “I’m terribly sorry.” Yet shown no real sorry for her action but he didn’t see it.

He grew with rage, “Damn it!” As the zapping continued further.

She instantly shielded herself from the zapping. However, Magoroku, who hadn’t left was being zapped his body awkwardly arched as he screams painfully. He groans in pain, whining, and screaming. The zapping was painful much like before.

…

It was a bitterly cold night, where he was with Sophia in the cave. The sun was down and the moon was out. His mind was racing, and his heart was, too. Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while the moon was drenching brightly high in the sky while most of the people of Japan slept for the night but instead of sleeping peacefully the two were awake, vast awake for their duty.

He clung to her once before and it happened again. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. He clung to her lower arms, near her hands and waist, rather than her upper shoulder. Closer her bothered arm. Holding her lower arm through her shirt. His body hunched over behind her as she stood tall simply staring. Holding great trust in her, despite the fact that she wasn’t going to save him from the hellish world, was she?

Mindfully and slowly he lets go, holding his hands up. He stares up at her since he was hunched.

She narrows her head and begins to sternly speak up, “They may be heading this way.” Her tone both serious and cold, headstrong, she was so brave.

He stared up at her in confused and worried, arms still up in an awkward position. He had no idea or any clues about who or what she was talking about but her expression seems serious and tense, “Wh-What is?”

The roar of the loud monster caused him to panic. He felt his chest jump. He yelps as he quickly covers his ears as the shouting of a loud monster came dwelling inside of his ears. As his cheeks grew in color, a faint red. Almost like roses. He was afraid. Afraid of how the monster could willingly eat him at any moment. The former vice president only lowered her head, expression was still warily glaring ahead at the sound. She didn’t even flinch at the sound, she acted like a statute as well, only kept staring.

They teleported out of the cave once their master left, near one of the rocks below. Not before she took Magoroku’s Black Skull after she gave the item to her. Coward as his knees bucked, he grabbed hold of her shoulders once more while they were on their way over. She didn’t seem to mind nor care as she felt his touch on her arm.

And he ended up doing it again, clinging to her arm with ease, hunching himself as he peered over her, gazing at her face. She teleported them to a different location. 

Outside their master and Mikado Gao were up in the air. He looks to her for answers, while giving a look of pity and frowning. The sky was stained with the darkish cover being mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. It was late at night, the death of the night brought. The area was vastly dark and eerie, being so cold and intense. And he much rather is sleeping but he was needed by Sophia’s side.

“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His voice was laced with worry, the thick nervousness of worry, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.” He always seemed to warn her about the large troubles that can possibly happen on their hand. He didn’t even want to think about any of them

Before he knew it, she narrowed his eyes and lifted her arms, causing her to smack him on the face and knocking him down on the floor.

“Darkness Barrier, activate!” Sternly shouting in the night with a bitter expression as she brought the item up and threw it in the air, forming one. As they all were engulfed by the dark purple flames. Sophia and Magoroku were both now inside of the Buddy Pit. 

“Huh?” He groans in pain, as he dropped into the rather familiar buddy pit, “We’re inside the Skull pit!”

“He’s engaging in a fight with Mikado Gao again.” She spoke stoically.

“I hope he doesn’t lose control again… he got reckless the last time with eating.”

“He’ll be fine,” Sophia added.

They all watched the matched play out in the Buddy Skull Pit. But nothing ever went into his flavor. He loses and they get teleported back inside of the largely hidden cave. The depths of the dark cave.

“He lost…”

His eyes glistened at the small monster, simply floating around near them and in his own little route. His eyes widened as he grabbed the small monster. Trying to keep his hands safely wrapped from the monster, despite moving so much. 

He was shaking but so was everything else. The place was surely coming apart, breaking at the seams. As rocks broke apart.

“S-Sophia! What on earth…?” 

The female took her card out, creating a portal before, grabbing him by his collar. He felt the wave of the pull as he was dragged inside with a surprised yelp. She saved him from being crushed by the heavy rocks below. She made it back into the student council office. Where they both were now standing in the Student Council office. 

“What should we do now?”

By this time, the small monster wiggled its way out of his ways and was now flowing across the room. Magoroku tries to get it again only to fail. Sophia didn’t respond, instead was focusing on what might happen now. The towel was getting redder with thick blood and time was running out. 

“I know.” The two teenagers paused at the sudden dark voice. A monster shortly appeared. One they saw before. The two were stunned, turning their heads to the voice.

“It’s you again…”

The monster took the smaller in his arms, “Come with me, I have the next plan of our action in the play.” Before teleporting them to a new location...

He was drawn to her, by the sound of her voice and bitter stern characteristics. Clinging to her as if he was some sort of glue, but the reality is she was the glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue. To cling to him when she’s nervous, but Sophia was never the one to cling. She was brave and persuasive. Looking at their master straight into the eyes while he cowards, he leads to her and she allows him to do freely. Exposing that trust in her, by displaying his cowardness. 

His heart kept gilding towards her, and he wasn’t so convinced on why that was. It wasn’t as if she felt the same way. She shouldn’t. They were partners in crime, working together underneath the same person, and that’s all they were going to be to one another.

Don’t you ever chase after someone? Wanting them to stay with you even at your worst times.

Magoroku was so incompetent he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t make her stay with him, sadly enough. He invariably ends up stumblingly pursuing her. Reaching his hand, telling her to simply wait for him or shouting don’t leave me. And really that was for a good reason. 

He didn’t want to be alone, not again. Not never. Not when he finally had someone he could cling to for reassurance. He needed her. She didn’t seem to even mind nor care. Still not pushing him away. Or mock. Heck, she never brought this up either before. He also calls her name and often asks her a lot of questions. Expecting her to have the answers somehow. Her body imperceptibly on the side, still holding her card up as if she was ready to attack at any moment.

**—**

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“Maybe I’m working too hard.” A reasonable response for this. It wasn’t unusual to be hardworking that included being sore. He was sure he was working too hard. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

\-----

He got ready for bed.

_The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The sunrise was peeking out from the light blue curtains in the room. The clock on the right night tabletop showed that it was close to five am._

_Magoroku was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away, staring with wide eyes across the room until slumber came to her. Sleep rarely came to her on most nights as her mind plagued with countless duties and questions that went unanswered._

_She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glanced over to find her husband, Shido Magoroku, who was still dozing off with a peaceful smile. She noticed his breathing. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically. He was still asleep, odd given how he was a morning bird as well but got used to it._

_Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face._

_She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. The way he slept reminded her of a small child. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers._

_Magoroku sleepily clinging to Sophia with a smile._

_Sometimes, the tan-haired would either find himself shifting closer to her in his sleep, clinging to her arms as he curled up, placing his hand closer to her chest. He made himself appear smaller than others. While other times, Magoroku would incidentally be a big soon at times because he tends to cling to Sophia at night. Sophia won't admit it but she likes it when he does that because he's like a soft teddy that's warm. Her teddy bear._

_This couldn’t last forever. Kyoya-sama would surely begin calling her into work soon enough. Well, he didn’t really need to call her since she was always there. It’s time to wake him up and carry on another day of work. She managed to wake him up as she shifted her weight on the bed. She heard a muffled groan in reply._

_Despite staying up at ungodly hours in the morning, the white-haired was always the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. The male was also an early bird as well, for the most part, that is._

_He sleepy opened his eyes to find her. “Good morning, Sophia.”_

_She doesn’t respond to him as the covers slipped from her frame._

_“What time is it?”_

_“Five.”_

_Magoroku frowned, “It’s a bit too early.”_

_He doesn’t start work until six or so, believing he had plenty of time to catch more of his rest before he started the busy day of work. She went to get up as his navy eyes trailed her frame as he noticed movements._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.”_

_“Wait!” He clung to her, stopping her from getting up. “Don’t leave me just yet.” He said as he placed his hand on her back. His arms held her shoulders in a grip that wasn’t too harsh, but wasn’t too soft, either. “Please, just stay here for a moment.”_

_She paused, her moments coming to an end by his touch. She doesn’t mock him or tell him to remove himself from her. She just stood there silently._

_“You’re going to get up, aren’t you?”_

_“I don’t want to.” He whined, “Why can’t we just stay in bed?”_

_“No, you need to get up.” She was stern as always. She heard him let out an annoying whine in reply._

_“Get ready right away.”_

_“Oh, fine, then.” He whimpered as he removed his hands and got up. “I guess I should be getting up soon anyway.” Listening to her words. “But don’t forget you still need to repay the favor from last night.”_

_"...I will not forget those words."_

...

He wasn't heartless and despite his egotistical nature, he did show to care for Ikazuchi and Sophia, and shockingly Gallows, too.

His thoughts plague the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything. He wanted her to come back but she couldn’t. He constantly chased after her, calling for her, and looking up to her for answers.

Thanks to Sophia, she was being hunted by the Buddy Police and was no longer his Vice-President. She saw the side of him that he’ll never show anyone, never and if he did to anyone else, he’ll be so bent on it. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

_Why can’t I stop thinking about her!?_

“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form as he came out of his card. He floated near the desk he was one. “You’ve finally noticed, geh?”

Magoroku raised a brow at his Buddy monster, “Notice what?”

“Your feelings for Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Magoroku furrowed his brow, as he pointed his index finger at his Buddy. He felt his heart leap into his chest. A strange feeling. What feelings? This is crazy! “S-Stop joking around! I don’t have feelings for anyone!”

“You make things so obvious, geh, Magoroku.” Gallow teased, “It’s so clear that you fallen for her, geh.”

“What?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.”

Gallows let out a breath as his horns went down, He’ll discover it soon, geh. Before he regained it. What was Gallows getting at? Use his head? Magoroku did just that. Something related to Sophia. Feelings for her? He doesn’t mean…

Even her name sent shivers down his body, making his heart clenched inside of his chest. He felt his blood rush. He hated this. He felt butterflies within his guts.

“I don’t get it. Why can’t I stop thinking about her?” Magoroku clung onto his shirt, near his heart. “Why does my chest her every time I think about her leaving me? I’ve never experienced this before. It hurts… Why me?”

“Looks like you got a big high-school crush, geh, Magoroku!”

“D-Don’t be silly! There’s no way that I, Shido Magoroku, would be in love!” Magoroku placed a hand on his chest, “I mean, everyone should love me, Shido Magoroku!”

“Did people even love in the first place, geh?”

“Looks like you’re seriously love struck by Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

His eyes dilated in shock. “I’m in love with… Sophia!?”

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still! It has been days since Gallows hinted at it and he didn’t feel the same once he discovered it. How did Gallows know it before he did!? And did that mean, Sophia knows it, too!?

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. 

Imagine that! The great Shido Magoroku has feelings for someone! But NOT just anyone! For Sophia Sakharov!

Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

“Magoroku. Don’t worry.” Gallows spoke, “Just confess. She’ll reject you quickly but it’ll be painless. Trust me, geh.”

_The greatest Buddyfighter in the world is me, Shido Magoroku. I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku! She should be grateful that I’ll consider her the perfect partner in the first place!_

Long ago, he discovered that it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose. It was difficult to spot what was right underneath his nose. 

How can she ever think that? How dare she come into his life once more and change him!? 

How dare she take his heart without consulting him first! Stop that! Stop thinking about her!

He groaned. 

The feelings only grew. 

If he told her, that could ruin everything they already built! Sophia might not think of him the same and it pains him greatly. The last thing he wanted was to make everything awkward between them. If he told her soon, there will be trouble. 

“I never expected to actually be in love with her…! But if I told her now, there will be trouble!”

He frowned. He groaned, shoving his gloved hands into his face, "What should I do?" He whined. “There’s no way I’ll be able to tell her how I feel now!”

“Just confess to her, geh. I promise it’ll only hurt for a moment, before you know it, you’ll be falling for somebody else, geh.”

“Don’t be crazy!” Magoroku felt his body tensed, “I-I can’t just confess like that!”

“Why not, geh?” Gallow asked. “Why wait to confess.”

“Do you seriously have a thing for that girl?”

He acted like he didn't care for Gallows, but the truth was, he did but only would let it show when Gallows was shaking, admitting that he felt weird, 'G-Gallows!' He could only watch in shock before his Buddy involved. He was sure Gallows had some love for him too. But they wouldn't show it.

Gallows went back into his card as his familiar laugher faded and the room fell to silence. 

“Do you think I enjoy having feelings for someone like her?”


	20. Chapter 20

Working late  
PresidentShido  
Summary:

It was becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Work Text:

It was becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

Late-night working. What a great idea! Sarcaslly thinking. It was a poor distasteful idea...

Working late in the Student Council office wasn’t an everyday occurrence let alone lingering at ungodly hours. Magoroku was more of a “let’s get this work done during the day” type of person. He prefers doing everything during the morning hours just so he has the afternoon to relax. Even then, he’d made sure his work was finished ahead of time during the weekdays. But with the perpetual dread of toiling alongside their new master, Ikazuchi-sama, in order to get the Tenbu card. Which took a lot of his morning time away from him during the weekdays.

Sophia, on the other hand, was such a late night bird. Often, Kyouya-sama would request for her presence nightly or missions would happen. She didn’t mind the night, she prefers it when no people were outside. She didn’t much care for the time itself as it wasn’t wasting her time. She hated it when people would waste her time regardless of actions. But, of course, allowing Shido to know that wasn’t in her best interest. She rarely let him in on her personal issues, if all.

Magoroku and Sophia were absolute opposites when it came to these sorts of things, with their clashing personalities that oddly worked together just well; this was more than simply just expected.

“I’m feeling so sore…!”

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

“And hungry, too!”

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity. He did care about well being as much as anyone else would, right? 

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. While casually speaking to himself, being inadequate to contain his thoughtfulness much. He was quite outspoken with his thoughts, really. But he didn’t care if others heard him, at least not with Sophia and Gallows. They were the only two that were in his life.

A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Whining to Sophia would be a good option, but one that was the expected reaction. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. But this route was much better, vastly better than the more opted option of being teleported by Sophia saying a simple phrase: “ He’s calling.” Shortly the phrase made him feel distressed, almost panicked by the thought of being zapped once more. But it was getting late and he’d highly doubted that their master was going to call this late at night. Though the plausibility of that happening was high, of course, it hasn’t occurred. Yet.

‘I much rather be doing this than getting zapped for failing another Buddyfight.’

In fact, he didn’t even want to sleep tonight even though he really should. He always followed the rules and guidelines for sleeping. Always in bed on time unless it was doing his schoolwork than that was the only excuse for this. But the constant nightmares of being zapped was getting to him. Surely it was.

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t fret finishing the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the tip of his lips had curved to a delicate smirk, almost pleasure swelled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her. She was stoically doing her work. Simple as that. But maybe, he wanted that. Deep down, he wants her to stay, that was more than clear. He wasn’t fond of being alone. Even if she was far to focus on her work and still wanted her to finally be zapped for the times she’d failed the match; he needed her.

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would murder him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care?

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features.

“Wh-What is it?” The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. Until she pointed her index finger on the papers she had. Stoically warning him with the small taps filling his ears. Almost silently. She wasn’t the one known as the leader, but she was the one who was partly in control, working alongside Kyouya to make sure their plans were working. She was fully capable of taking the lead and getting him back on track for missions. Even if she were to talk her words were always blunt and towards the point but she wasn’t the one for talking much.

“Ah?” Flinching once more realizing that she was warning him to complete his work. She didn’t converse anything or even voice a single word. Instead, she was doing her job by trying to get him back on track but he highly doubted she didn’t care. She was just playing with him at this point, he could just sense the annoyance and malicious intends from her glistening large eyes. He merely grunts, splitting his locked gaze from her and back on the papers. Trying to focus on the work in front of him. He needed to get this done but he was clearly sweating. Apprehensive? Alarm? Was this girl even observing him anymore? He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to check. But he’d fought against it.

She elevated herself from off the couch, making sure she fully organized and assembled the papers needed for such a task. Keeping it her grasped. Hearing the heels clicking the floor below, getting louder as she was drawing nearby, had elicited him to wince. Shortly, he’d felt the odd presence of her standing on the side of his desk. Her shadow was almost taunting in a way but he wasn’t afraid of her but inevitably she’d come to check if he was doing his work? 

“I’ve completed the necessary work.”

“Huh?” He stood astonished, sulking further in his chair, not chairing if the sound was squealing like some sort of fangirl. He quickly turns to glance at her in mere shock and confusion, “You’ve finished all of it?”

Merely nodded, "Da."

He didn’t speak. Instead, he quickly had to think of something.

"What's wrong?" 

She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! 

"You seem a paler than usual."

“N-No!”

“No?” She repeated his word back at him, questioning sternly yet coldly.

“You’re not!” His actions were dramatic and hasty, “You still got more to do!”

She raised a brow, almost stoically glancing at the male. Confused and annoyed. 

Raising his hand, waving dismissingly, “Go back and re-check these. Make sure there are no mistakes!” His tone sounded more confident and leading than usual, 

He stares at her, only to find her parting her lips but spoke nothing. Instantly closing them and frowning being displeased. Grabbing the papers once more and made her back towards the seat she was located in beforehand. Diving back into the given work without a single word. He could tell that she was annoyed. 

Letting out a deep sigh, he’d lean back into his chair for a mere moment. Glancing up at the ceiling and pondering deeply. That was only an excuse for her to stay. Here beside him. Keeping him away from the nightmares that plagued his very soul. It was large selfish reasoning to keep her focus on her work, even if he already knew that she was doing this correctly and was fully capable of doing this but still…

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido?" she asked another question by the sound of his name. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving!" 

His tone sounded awfully more aloof towards her than he coveted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!"

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties.

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he wasn’t ! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make you fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.” 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure.

“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”

She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”

She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention.


	21. Chapter 21

## light

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan. Hearing the sound from heavy pouring that trilled inside of his ears, provoking him to murmur, regaining his senses. Stirring from his extensive sleep by the quality of the rainfall pouring outside of the window. Drops tapping harshly on the trained windows with a crisp atmosphere. Outside was deeply gray, staining the sky with a dismal look, unlike the normal sky-blue of the summer or the dark blue from the night. Just depressingly grizzled and rather unsightly. 

Deliberately opening his eyes as he felt the weight of the bed being sway by something. Navy eyes took notice of the girl in front of him. In a modest nightgown, her snow-like white dripping on the side as she was laying there, void of much sensations. He imperceptibly flinches in shock by her, parting his lips involuntarily. Feeling her strange warmth and her cold hands on his. She had her hands wrapped around his, grasping them as he felt the stoic affection. Bright sky-blue eyes spacious and conscious, simply peering at him with a devoid eloquence. 

"Good morning, Sophia…!" She didn't respond, as always she wasn't the one to say good morning to anyone. She merely blinks in return, giving him acknowledgment. But he felt it was only right to say it to her every morning. “You’re up rather early as ever but not out of bed yet!” 

He began to wonder what time it was from the way she was up and not out of bed yet. She normally was awake and out of bed before he even awakens most of the time. They were both early birds yet she was always awake and out of bed before him despite rarely sleeping.

“You much rather I get up and leave?”

“N-No!” Panicking at that, “Of course not! It’s just… odd waking up to you. I mean… you’re usually not in bed when I wake up… Please, stay!”

She wasn’t going to go anywhere. But she didn’t respond once again and her expression still reminded impassive as always. And he didn’t want her to go anyway, just stay here with him. Only him. They played with each other fingers until they were intertwined and kept it there.

“Don’t you want to get up?” 

"It's rather miserable out and I'd much rather stay in bed,” Slackly yawns, “Today, we’re going to rest and stay in!”

A frigid night, the air dry and grievous. More than usual that is. The coldness and the wind prompted you to shiver dramatically while your lips ran with complaints about it. You were profoundly fond of the hot climate, the one that summer brought you, not the cold one. The sun felt the soft blanket, drenching your frame with the relaxing heat it brought. Comprehensive windows unveiling the obscurity of the night. While the luminescence was glistening in the glass, tainting. 

You felt a wave of dread course your body, affecting your chest and head. Your chest still feels massive as if something was pulling it down. You were shaking and sweating in your boots. The pressure in your chest felt like bricks pulverizing you as if you’re being crowded. You didn’t find the feeling all too comforting, no. You only shifted, trying to locate a perfect spot but nothing else came from you doing that. It remained distasteful, suffocating you even. Your frame was immersing in the wretched feeling. 

The tension in your head was also getting worse. Your thoughts were screaming at you as you begged for it to stop but you were trying. Attempting to stop it. You acted so confidently in your abilities, believing you were the greatest (and you still think you were). But also your confident manner also broke when some were stronger than you broke it, or your plans wouldn’t work you were a coward and crybaby at heart. A type of person who often complains and yelps.

Somehow you ended up in her arms, her slim cold arms. Digging your face into the fabric chest as your face felt wet, with salty scalding tears. Burning droplets flowing down your cheeks as you whine and sniffled. Dragging the weight down as you wrapped your arms around hers, clutching her closely. She was so stiff but her body heat felt so warm, it was quite relaxing for you. Afraid she would let go of you and leave but all she did was stood there. Worried you were going to be left alone again, you didn’t want to leave. Not again… never again.

Observing you with icy blue eyes, a slight pity for her. She never mocked your fears, your clinging, or the fact that you cry so much. Heck, she allows you to do this without pushing you off of her which was shocking. You sat there in her arms. 

* * *

It was a gut feeling, almost shouting at him to stay up here. Something that told him to stand and gaze at the curtains, hands behind his back. They were closed but he didn’t care. He often did this in the past, it was quite relaxing. Even after everything they’d been together. No matter what he did, the image of the white-haired wouldn’t flee his mind. He wanted her to come back here quickly before. 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He knew that voice from anywhere. He felt his body tensed as he flinched. He turned away from the curtains to face a familiar girl of winter ice, “Sophia?” Why was she here? 

It was her, staring at him with her typical stern expression.

“I never expected you, of all people, to come back here.” He raised a brow, “I guess it’s because of Kyoya-sama orders.”

She lowered her head but her expression didn’t tell her thoughts, “I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Oh?” Really? He sounded almost curious but what would she even want to talk about. “What is it that you want to talk about?” He guessed it more important if she was sneaking around the campus just to look for him. He couldn’t help but be curious.

“He has another mission for us.” 

What? Another mission? 

“Before we do that, I have a question, Sophia.” He was serious. She stared at him as he tried to word his question carefully. “Uh, I-It’s about us.”

Sophia, who was stoically gazing at him, eyes widened, body slightly leans back. Clearly being taken off guard of all the things he could’ve possibly asked.

“The only reason we’re working together is because of Kyoya-sama. That is all.”

“This has nothing to do with Kyoya-sama!” He shouted, louder than one would expect. His voice riddled with envy. As he pointed an index finger at her. Was he, Shido Magoroku, the greatest fighter in history, really jealous of the CEO? He refused to believe that he was. He couldn’t get jealous, it just wasn’t in his blood too!

She stared as her eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at him now. 

His shoulders slump with emotion as he cast his gaze towards the floor from defeat. “There’s has to be something…” Anything. Just something to make this feel more sincere. 

“There’s nothing.” Her tone sounded harsher than it was supposed to be. “It’s best to forget about it.”

Wait, what?! Why? No, he didn’t just want to forget about this. That hurts… 

“You’re lying, Sophia…” Even calling her a lair felt disgusting. He placed all of his trust in her, that assuming she was lying about her feelings in the first place. Why does this have to be so difficult?! It’s no fair! 

* * *

He sat on the furniture, tapping away at his phone endlessly. He was playing some game, trying to get his timing right. It wasn’t an issue as he had normally great timing, he thought so anyway. He missed a note, losing health in the long run. No matter, he could deal with that. Losing one little note was nothing compared to his future combos. 

He missed another note. Wait, what? How?! No fair! His body tensed further as he tapped harder at his screen. This game was clearly the problem! These so-called notes were only getting faster as the game went all. The notes weren’t at all suited for his superior strategy of victory! He groaned to himself, gritting his teeth as the games weren’t going to way. He hated it. It was annoying him greatly.

Wait… his game health. 

It wasn’t long before his health completely dropped. A little tip displayed on the screen.

“I knew that!” 

In a fit of annoyance, he threw the phone on the table and pouted dramatically. Tapping his feet harshly on the floor. He was sure his phone broke again but he didn’t care. He’ll just get a new one, a better phone.

“Shido.”

He blinked and flinched the stern voice calling out his name, being taken out of his thoughts. As the girl entered the room. He lifted his gaze to her stoic face. “Sophia? What is it?”

“Here.” She lifted her hands and to reveal a small box in her hands, “This is yours.”

“Huh?” What was his? A new phone to replace his broken one? That would be nice. His eyes cast to her hands. “What’s this?”

"You remembered?"

“Don’t get it wrong.” 


	22. Chapter 22

## This is where you rest... Above a growing flame

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. The room was fancy, with golden and pure white walls. He found himself lying on something quite soft.
> 
> Magoroku wakes up to find a girl, no a demon, in his presence.

### Notes:

> I have far too many WIPs I never finished lol, I'm trying to finish and edit them.  
> This happens to be one of them.

### Work Text:

He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. A fancy room with golden and pure white walls. It’s too soft. He was on something soft, a bed. He never felt anything so soft and warm before, not even his bed had this amount of comfort. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was.

“What’s happening? Where am I?” He confusingly looks around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He felt himself tensing up by the stern voice calling out his name. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before. 

Her appearance was nothing but icy cold and stoic. White hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name? 

“W-Who are you?”

“There’s no need for you to know that.”

“Oh? Fine then.” He sweatdropped. Well, if this girl doesn’t want to tell her name he at least wants to know why she’s here. “What do you want?”

“He wants you.”

What? Magoroku raised a brow as he blinked, “Who wants me?” 

Naturally, wouldn’t want him? He’s perfect. He’s a genius. He has talents! He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural for someone to be interested in someone like him. It makes sense. It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. So, now there’s one thing left unanswered. But who? That was a question. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time.

“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he didn’t himself afraid of her cold glance of ice. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”

Use him? What does she mean by that? Well, he could be doing more, too. Maybe this Kyoya guy could help his popularity among his peers to the roof. Oh! Or maybe he’ll be able to get more power for himself! Oh, he got it! He grinned maliciously. One can never have too much power. But… Just in case, as they say.

“And what if I refuse that offer?”

“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s order.”

“Wh-What are you saying?” 

“Look closely at your hand, Shido.” 

Huh? His hand? Why? He felt a wave of comfort being stripped from him as he listened to her words. How strange he found himself placing his trust in a girl like this. He cast his eyes as he lifted his hands. There was a strange mark on the back of his left hand. How strange. How didn’t he notice this sooner? In a panic rush, he sought to get rid of it by rubbing his hand. What is this symbol?! How did he get it?! He yelped loudly, navy eyes being laden with terror.

“Don’t try.” She finally said, “It will never come off.”

“That? You can’t mean…” He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze once more. Don’t tell him… Don’t tell him that… He didn’t want to finish those words but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

“Da.” She nodded, “It’s too late to go back now.”

“Just what exactly are you?”

“A demon.” She leaned forward, giving him a slight smirk filled with malicious intentions. She said it so casually, and stoically, too. As if she wasn’t worried or didn’t care. “Your demon.”

“A demon?” He repeated. Nonsense. No way! Demons are nothing but a folk tale. They simply don’t exist. And he knew that! He knew better to believe that. “There’s no way…” He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment, looking for some lie. Is this some kind of twisted joke?! He couldn’t believe her. “You’re kidding me!”

She leaned up back, replacing her malicious look with being stoic. “This is no joke.” It wasn’t long before she turned away. “You will listen to Kyoya-sama’s orders. And I’ll start by taking away the things you love most.”

“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. He pushed himself from off the bed and chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here.

“I never got your name!”

“My name is not important.”

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re my demon or whatever, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He cupped his hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”

“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!” 

From that day forward, nothing has ever been the same. There was a deal to be made with demons and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. His father did hold a powerful position in Japan that was a flag for interest. The tan-haired was delightful to finally take his place someday in the mere future. 

The only ones who can use this power are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength. And left to rot for dead. Sophia explained long before. 

She was with him, most of the time. She stood silently and stoically by his side. No one else saw her, either. It was just him. Which made him embarrassed himself when he was in public or at school when he talked to her or dramatically shouted. 

Okay, maybe having a demon wasn’t so bad. He did feel less alone.

* * *

* * *

**Wake From The Cold**

 **A/N: A smaller version of this fic but for my creative writing class, so I'll be posting underneath this one as well.**

 **_Title: Wake From The Cold_ **

He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. The room was fancy, with golden and pure white walls. He found himself lying on something quite soft. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was.

“What’s happening? Where am I?” He confusingly looks around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?! 

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He felt himself tensing up by the stern voice calling out his name. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before. 

Her appearance was icy cold and stoic. Her white hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name? 

“W-Who are you?”

“There’s no need for you to know that.”

“Oh? Fine then.” He sweatdropped. Well, if this girl doesn’t want to tell her name he at least wants to know why she’s here. “What do you want?”

“He wants you.”

What? Magoroku raised a brow, “Who wants me?” 

“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he wasn’t afraid of her cold glance. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”

“And what if I refuse that offer?”

“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s orders.”

“Wh-What are you saying?” 

“Look closely at your hand, Shido.” 

His hand? He felt a wave of comfort being stripped from him as he listened to her words. How strange he found himself placing his trust in a girl like this. He cast his eyes as he lifted his hands. There was a strange mark on the back of his left hand. How didn’t he notice this sooner? In a panic rush, he sought to get rid of it by rubbing his hand. What is this symbol?! How did he get it?! He yelped loudly, navy eyes being laden with terror.

“Don’t try. It will never come off.”

“That? You can’t mean…” He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze once more. He didn’t want to finish those words but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

“Da.” She nodded, “It’s too late to go back now.”

“Just what exactly are you?”

“A demon.” She leaned forward, giving him a slight smirk filled with malicious intentions. She said it so casually, and stoically, too. As if she wasn’t worried or didn’t care. “Your demon.”

“A demon?” He repeated. Nonsense. No way! Demons are nothing but a folk tale. They simply don’t exist. And he knew that! He knew better to believe that. “There’s no way…” He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment, looking for some lie. Is this some kind of twisted joke?! He couldn’t believe her. “You’re kidding me!”

She leaned up back, replacing her malicious look, “This is no joke.” It wasn’t long before she turned away. “You will listen to Kyoya-sama’s orders. And I’ll start by taking away the things you love most.”

“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. He pushed himself from off the bed and chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here.

“I never got your name!”

“My name is not important.”

“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re my demon or whatever, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He cupped his hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”

“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”

“Sophia!” 

**_Word count: 700_ **

_“Ah, Shido Magoroku, was it?”_

 _“Yes, that’s me!” He proudly smirked and nodded, “I’m Shido Magoroku, the god of the underworld!”_

 _“As I expected, what brings you here?”_

 _“Ah, you noticed her, didn’t you? She’s the goddess of winter. Her name is Sophia Sakharov. She’s quite loyal to me, a perfect companion.”_

 _He noticed an unfamiliar girl, simply standing still as a statute. Her expression was impassive. She gave off a mysterious and cold vibe._

 _“Sophia?”_

 _She nodded, “Da.”_

 _He saw her. A girl. White snow-like hair, icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. Long blue eyes that wave perfectly. She was a goddess, too._

 _“But why do that?” Magoroku brought his hands up in a shrug as he raised a brow, “I don’t think that will work well at all.”_

 _“Because it will help with our plans. And besides… You should never question Kyoya-sama’s orders. Are we clear?”_

You met him before with me.”

He brought his hands up, “I’m sure you recognize me! I’m Shido Magoroku!” 

So it was. Her gaze never left him, as she kept it glued onto him. As I thought. But her body sniffed. “Shido.”

“So you do recognize me! Good. I’m glad all of that is settled.”

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

The wonders of holding hands

'At Aibo Academy, it’s a nice and relaxing summer day. They continue on their walk throughout the school. It’s their daily stroll of the evening, something they often did during classes together when they met up during the break hours.'

Sophia and Magoroku end up holding hands.

  
[go follow my twin sister on tumblr](https://roselovesmlp.tumblr.com/) she's amazing  
My twin sis drew me magosoph fanart so I wrote her a quick magosoph fic <3

At Aibo Academy, it’s a nice and relaxing summer day. They continue on their walk throughout the school. It’s their daily stroll of the evening, something they often did during classes together when they met up during the break hours. Naturally, as the student council president, he does this a lot, to make sure the students are in check and he’ll take charge of everything needed. It makes sense. He thinks.

She has her hands to her side, expression stern and stoic as always. Indifferent of emotions. Her icy sky-blue eyes glue to the path in front of her. Her shoulders are high with confidence as she strolls. Her light blue dress waves along to the summer winds that are present. Her white-colored hair drifts with the winds, too.

The first time he looks at her hand. He finds himself focusing his eyes on her slim pale hands. He recalls the book he read yesterday, about a couple holding hands. He often finds himself reading romance manga and novels, just to understand to take ideas from them to use for Sophia but they often rarely work or are just cheesy. He fails to see the errors.

_‘I wonder if we could do that, too?’_

He wonders how to hold hands. Are Sophia’s hands cold or hot? He feels his cheeks turn, as he gulps. There’s no way he could do that. Holding hands with Sophia? That’s impossible! Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! But he’s curious. It was only going to be a small touch, nothing major. And besides, he clings to her before. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave. So why would this be any different?

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardliness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

So what’s so different about doing this? Surely, it can’t be so different, right? He feels his heart skip a beat. Oh, he got it! He beams with an idea he had. 

_‘You can do something like that with your partner…?’_ So it’s decided, he’s going to touch her hand, hold like in the movies! He conveniently grins, brimming with confidence. _‘Then I can do it too!’_

He leans forward, getting closer before gliding his hands to meet hers. He holds it. Her hand’s a perfect fit with his, clearly a better size for hand holding than he thought it would be. As if they were locked in a perfect puzzle.

She blinks, as her expression unconsciously widens and lips parted from her subtle surprise. She turns to look at the hand. She feels the rudder of his gloves, clinging to her hand. She sees it, too. She looks up to find him gazing down, focusing on her hand.

“Shido.”

She catches him. He finds her looking at her, icy eyes meeting him for a second before he clumsily and quickly draws away from her. He lets out a loud yelp and hastily draws his hand back, throwing them up in the air dramatically in a panic. His cheeks burning, as if the sun was catching them on fire. He brings his hands closer to his chest. This is no good!

He never expected her to question him, but then again, it was her hand and not one of her shoulders or arms he was clinging to this time it was her hand.

“S-Sophia?!” He awkwardly looks away, refusing to meet her gaze, his face flushes with intense red. A deep crimson. "I, I'm… This is…" His eyes darted around the area in hopes that his brain would give him an excuse for this. 

_‘I need to laugh off her suspicions!’_

“D-Doing what?! I’m not doing anything!” He complains, making an excuse. His eyes meeting up with the sky awkwardly, _‘It’s not my fault that your hands are in the way of my thoughts!’_ He casually dismisses it with a flick of a gloved hand. “There’s no way that I would let myself think of doing this and then hold your hand!” He nervously laughs.

“No one said you had to stop.”

He blinks, “Huh?” It takes him by surprise. Wait, what?! He feels his body tense by the gesture. He turns to look at her. She holds her hand stoically. He gazes down at her, confused. Sweat pouring down his cheeks. “Oh?”

Was she asking for this? He hesitantly and awkwardly takes her hand once more before he turns away, closing his eyes. He’s blushing.

Sophia’s expression mainly stays the same. She doesn’t move, not even a single flinch as he continued to do so. She doesn’t speak up to tell him to move his hands away from her or push him out of arm’s reach. Just stay there. 

Oh no! He notices they were still at school, in the public view. “S-Sophia! If someone sees us doing this, we’ll have big trouble!” He notes, realizing that they were still in public. Sophia believes It’s too late to worry about that now. And besides, he’s the one who did it first. “Wh-What are we going to do?”

“Then we have no choice but to break apart.”

He felt a little at ease. Her words provided a little comfort for him. Somehow her words always did. But they don’t move, she doesn’t appear bothered by any of this. It’s not long before their fingers intertwined. Magoroku looks forward, still a muddle wavering gaze of blushing madness. His thoughts clouded as Sophia stood there. Not appearing bothered by the current action. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad, after all. They make for a perfect fit, too.

“We have to leave now.” She’s the first to let go. And steps away. Her stoic features and icy eyes meeting his confused wavering gaze at her. “Shido.” Her expression is indifferent and stern. “Come with me.” 

“Huh?” 

“Class has already begun so it’s best to get to the office.” She was quite dutiful and responsible for her duties as student council president and as his assistant.

“Oh! Th-That’s right, I forgot!”

Without another word, she begins to turn away and wanders off stoically. 

He flinches, placing a hand in the air in a panic. “Sophia! Wait for me!” He clumsily chases after her.

Your name was Sophia Sakharov and this was your second year in high-school.

“Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!”

And you happen to be close to Shido Magoroku. 

You two weren’t exactly “friends”. You were his assistant and tutor for his obligations and commitment; meaning you had to hang out with him during and after school hours to help him study and do council duties. Not like you wanted to but you had no choice, you’re obliged to do this job, being quite dutiful. Kyoya-sama’s orders. Everything happens according to his wishes. And besides, it was important that you did. 

  
  
  


But that also meant hearing his constant complaining and whines  _ —  _ he loves to talk, or rather the boy loves to hear himself talk  _ —  _ you noted. You thought he was annoying and clumsy but you didn’t despise him, despite the baffling amount of nuisance being traced in your chest, you thought it would be petty. Besties, it was tough devotion. 

He clung to you and often relies on you for most things. You don’t care at all on by he does that and kept to yourself. 

He also had no friends as much as you were aware; you were the only one who even bothers to talk to him in the first place. So, of course, he was going to treat you like a friend and act like you were his, placing most of his attention on trying to hang out with you and never let you go. Often shouting, “Wait!” when you left without many expressions. And you would allow him to touch him without any draws back, in reality, you didn’t care. He was a crybaby and coward when someone shattered his egotistical and confident nature, allowing him to cling. Mocking him for it or telling him to get off just wouldn’t be worth it and a large waste of time for you in the long run.

Shido's unique… Like Kyoya-sama.

You’re stern and stoic as your dazzling sky-blue eyes always scan ahead. Your features always staying devoid of emotions around others, unless it was annoyance or malicious; the only ones you typically let slip. You scrutinize the chairman firmly. Almost too strictly. Only because you had to keep a close eye on this boy, Kyoya-sama’s wishes. Some would admit that the tan-haired was obstinate to manage but you presume otherwise. You knew how to handle him, quite well, thanks to your training. All you had to say was his name in a stern tone; “Shido.” And he’ll apply and listen. It often works out for you. But there was one problem...

“Sophia!” He bothers you endlessly, calling your name as he brightens and navy blue eyes glisten as if you’re the only one in the room with him. Or leaving cheeky love poems in your locker then you left and came back in the morning. You spontaneously comprehended it was his and not some other boys who often try to get with you, by his terrible writing and his name at the end, along with a heart at the end of his signature. 

His poems were dreadfully cheesy and corny as if he didn’t know much about romance besties poor romance movies and novels. Heck, you would readily bet he reads and watches cliché teenage romance novels to better understand this topic. It seems like it, you imagined. Even if they only watch the news and Buddyfights matches together on the screen, surely he had to. You would normally throw these sorts of things in the nearby trashcan and called it at that, as you often did for yours, yet all you did was stuffed the poorly folded sheets and letters into your school bag. Ridiculously, you kept his notes, even if they were appalling and cheesy; they weren’t like the other boys who try to get with you for your looks.

You would casually act like you didn’t receive them, even though he was vigilantly regarding you from the corner with his hands on the edge. Even chuckling to himself as if pretending like he wasn’t the one who placed it there in the first place. You’d annoyingly direct your gaze his way only to find no one was there. And that’s because he would rigidly blench backward and hide. But you would hear him ungainly shift and envelop his mouth in panic at his sounds, trying to suppress his rackets. Sometimes tripping as you heard the yelps and groans. He was so clumsy. But make sure you never subjectively notice him. You would simply brush it off and he would let out a relieved sigh the notion you didn’t bother to come over there. Even though, you know he wasn’t afraid of you but afraid of everything else but you.

He often brought flowers, luminous blue ones that matched your light blue fancy dress, (acutely taking high consideration with the kind you may like based on the colors you dawn), and grouped them on your desk. You rolled your eyes, acting as if it didn’t matter. You would lower your eyelids and brows as you shifted to a strange mixture of annoyance and mishap. Leasing a viscous annoyed-filled sigh as you try to get rid of the flowers before your classmates start to suspect you further, not that you care. You didn’t care what they thought, they were afraid of you anyways, but it also would annoy you greatly and waste your time.

And he buys you small boxes of chocolates, the cheap kind, leaving them in your normal seat on the blue sofa or on the bookshelf where you stood, acting as if he didn’t place them there when you asked. Simply shrugging that off and appearing disinterested in the box of candy, which was all a comprehensive fabrication on his part. You act like you didn’t care, simply tossing them but also you ate them in secret when no one was around. You had a huge appetite and often went into his office and steal his rusticated sweets and food when he wasn’t there, enjoying the items. Chairman often complains about them going missing but fails to discover who it is that’s taking them from him, he was rather incompetent. 

When he asked about the candy you would state that you threw it away for the excuse of it being old or rotten, which was an open lie but he didn’t seem to notice. His lips and brows would dip into a dishearten and incompetent frown. You would upset him.

Unimpressively, this would go on for weeks. Closing your eyes and rotating your head away. You would act as if it truly didn’t matter. And once, he attempts flirting with you only to stammered and mess up his phrase, reflecting on it. It was painstakingly cute that your psyche and chest couldn’t take it, you stoically and coldly thrust him in the chest and with a yelp, he collapses to the floor. Instantly taking your leave, not caring about the winces and shouts coming from him inside of that office. But he didn’t stop at that awful fail. He was a weirdo and a dork. 

All that poured inside your mind was...

_ “What a cheap trick.” _

And in truth it would all be a cheap trick to get you to fall for him, you thought. All of it was so petty yet foolishly warming. But subsequently, you divulged. Breaking with sheer annoyance with this continuously happening. Having enough of his clumsy nature and constant ineffectual confessions. He was going to face you, whether you two like it or not. And so, you made sure you got up extremely early on the next day… (Not that you sleep much at night.)

The sun barely reveals nor dangles in the hazy sky, bearing a rather dismal azure as the wind is still stiff and the city shockingly silent. You swiftly you located a perfect spot to hide and hid in the corner near the large doors but also kept clear of them, imperceptibly peering out and carefully observing him enter the lockers area, deary but also concerned as he went clumsily towards yours making sure it was the right one as he read them quietly. While holding a small letter in his gloved hands. 

As he was opening your locker, distinguishing your combo and having the key. One of the perks of being in the student council. He was far too busy with making sure he planted the note inside your locker, he didn’t seem to notice your heels, cracking the hardwood floor as you entered the dimly lit area. 

“What are you doing?” 

Your stern and unamused voice would furnish the niche as he blinks in surprise. You witnessed him as his whole frame immediately shifted as he processed the tone of your voice.

“Huh?” 

Viewing as his frame tensely jumps away from you, yelping as the boy nearly tumbles and ends up letting go and drops his note. Slipping onto the floor. He was far too agitated to pick the item he mistakenly let go of. Arms up in a dramatic notion as his eyes swelled, gawking at you with dilating navy eyes. Almost like a child got caught stealing candy. It was apparent to you that he wasn’t anticipating encountering you.

“S-Sophia!?” You can tell he was fairly startled to examine you here, “Wh-What are you doing here at such an early hour?”

“You keep leaving cheesy love letters in my locker,” sternly you described, cunningly but it didn’t take a genius to know this by now, “Looks like I caught you in the act.”

“Oh, um…” He gulps, viewing him swallow on his spit as he fumbles. You could tell he was stuck on what he should’ve done, “I-I-I can explain!” 

You didn’t say anything, instead, you both stood there. Staring at the boy with tense cold eyes, giving him your stoic attention. And he trembles a lot, small but notable. He could tell from your actions that you wanted to know and he should explain soon.

“Well, you see... “ His eyes strayed around the area until he found the epistle on the platform. It descended close to where you were, ceasing only a few feet near you. “Oh!” And he clumsily bends down to take it. And he handed you the note, carrying out in front of you, “Sophia! Please, read my note!” His whole figure imperceptibly shifted.

You can sense the sensations in his voice, almost pleading for you to open and read it. But you were skeptical. Staring stoically at it, thinking if it was a reliable idea to read or not. On a high chance that it was still cheesy and poorly composed. Letting out a sigh, you took the note from him and opened it. You scanned the sheets, attending for clues, perceiving this was pointless but you bother with him.

The first line read as  _ “Stars pale in comparison to you.”  _ Something you can catch him stating, even reading it in his irritating voice. This was an unusual way to call something good-looking, you thought. Though, you weren’t fond when people commented on how you were beautiful you were. 

The whole scheme of this poem was still cheesy and poorly written but also was better than his last ones, insignificantly improving in his craft he was doing just for you. And this was some dramatic way to get you.

Finally, you shifted your gaze back up to meet him. He fumbles, even more, distinguishing adequately well he was looking for an answer about the poem. 

“Interesting poem.”

His lips arched by that, a pleased smile, “You mean it?”

You nodded silently, “However, this is still terribly written.”

“Hey!” And you watch as he frowns, offended, “I work hard on that…!” 

“How many sappy romance movies did you watch to write this?”

He shifts, fumbling one more, “A few…”

“It really shows.”

“What is that supposed to me!?”

You closed your eyes, choosing not to reply to that. What you didn’t know what was the chairman was sweating heavily, heart pounding heavily in his chest. Faced stained deeply with red as he tries to think about what he wanted to say to you.

“Sophia Sakharov, I demand you be my future wife! No one else in this school is more suitable for my nobility other than you!” 

Your eyes immediately cracked open as he asked that. That was such a tremendous leap, a lift you weren’t expecting to take today. This was so strange.

“Future wife?”

He nodded, “Yes, I-I-I think you’ll make a perfect wife for me~!” He seems preferably prideful of his choice, “Only if you agree, of course.”

“That’s not happening.”

His eyes ghosting as he dramatically falls backward on the floor in defeat. As if your words took a shot in his heart. Before getting back on his feet.

“If you don’t want to be my wife then can you at least be my girlfriend?”

“We’ll see.” You only closed your eyes once more. Not really giving him a yes or no reply, leaving it vague as possible. You weren’t going to tell him that his poem did what no one ever did and impelled your chest further. You weren’t going to tell him anything. 

“Huh?”

Let him guess. 

As you begin to make your way out of the area before anyone caught you two inside talking.

“Sophia! Wait!”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars and metal plates  
> PresidentShido  
> Summary:
> 
> The Shido twins are well-known for their duties in the Student Council. Magoroku Shido is a student council president and Chief Shido is the student council Treasurer. Magoroku is also dating Sophia Sakharov. Chief becomes interested in mysterious and stoic student council vice president, Sophia Sakharov.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> This is one of my long time Buddyfight poly ships that I adore so much!! I've meaning to write more for the poly since I last wrote a fic was a year ago. I haven't gotten much ideas or time to write it. But I love the idea of them being a normal school setting. I love Magoroku so much I want Sophia to hold hands with two :D

“Shido.” 

Magoroku turns to the voice, it was Sophia.

“We have a meeting with the rest of the school council soon.” She explained. “So it’s best if we get going now.”

“That’s right!” 

Chief watches the exchange as he was sitting on the sofa in the room.

It's been a few months now and Shido Chief often saw Sophia Sakharov in the student council office.

A white-haired girl in a light blue dress and dark blue jacket. Her thick and icy blue eyes were always glued to things in front of her. She was a pretty girl. He never met anyone who was as beautiful as she was. She stood as still and straight as a statue. Her expression was always stoic and indifferent. He had no idea what her thoughts were or what she was thinking. Chief rarely talked to her either. Only glance at one another from time to time.

He often saw her before with his brother Magoroku, too. They had a closer bond, partners in crimes some might say. Magoroku talks a lot about Sophia. His brother often relies on her for answers and clings to her. While Magoroku was the student council president, it was Sophia who was calling all of the shots and more control behind the scenes, the ring leader. Especially during the whole Ikazuchi ideal, Chief had nothing to do with it.

But he found himself quite interested in her, too. Who was she? Who is that woman? What were her end goals and dreams? To Chief Sophia was nothing but a mystery, one that he’ll like to unearth. Why did he feel the overwhelming urge to want to protect her? What did Magoroku have that he didn’t? He was envious of his brother for having such an effective vice president. 

He guesses it’s true that twins do share an attraction to someone. 

Sophia?

When no one was around he saw her walking in the halls, gazing in front of her without any expression. He noticed a girl dressed in a light blue dress walking by coldly. 

He beamed with an idea. This was his chance to talk to her!

“Sophia! Wait!” He called out her name as he reached out his hand. 

She kept walking away without any words. He chased her down the hall until he got in front of her. 

She halted her steps and paused. Her cold gaze met his. Her icy eyes met his navy blue eyes. She doesn’t respond.

For most, it was hard to tell who was who, given how similar they look. Similar short tan-colored hair and navy blue eyes, down to their similar matching voices. However, Sophia could easily tell who it was that was. This wasn't Shido. This was his twin, Chief. She was well aware of how similar they were but not the same.

Chief felt the urge to guard her directly as if she was a post to serve. To hide her from the unjust world. He’ll serve this post that holds her weight on it.


End file.
